Broken Ties
by Ai Star
Summary: "You are safe now" A woman with red eyes and white hair said softly even though her voice was haorse, wrapping a cloak around the shaken girl who stood as blood ran down the right side of her neck. But she was too cold and numb to feel the pain. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

_Things are going to be hard I know_

 _It is not something I would wish upon anyone my darling_

 _Life often throws unexpected twists and turns_

 _But this is the last thing I would want to put you through_

 _One who has lost her mother, her father, her sister, her grandfather- my husband and being separated from her twin since a few days after birth, one who has lost more and more_

 _One who seems cursed with bad luck and is fated to be either alone or hunted by one of my own sisters_

 _One who we locked away for being a threat to others_

 _You despite being cursed are also blessed_

 _Blessed with such hope and wonder_

 _Blessed to still try and be happy when everything seems bleak_

 _To help those no matter what_

 _Even if it's a thankless job and are often misunderstood_

 _Scorned for being in the way when your heart says otherwise_

 _For that it shows you are blessed with knowledge that will continue to grow as the years go by_

 _For this is my power, one that I have created-Knowledge and Time_

 _._

 _Know that no matter what my darling I am proud of you, we three will watch and assist when in need_

 _Even in disguise_

 _Do not think you are unwanted or hated_

 _No my darling you are loved._

 _You have more than my blood to keep you safe_

 _It would be seen dangerous to have this, but not everything is what it seems_

 _._

 _Believe in yourself, for you have more potential in that heart and mind of yours, even if others say otherwise_

 _Do not give up on life as things put you down_

 _For if you give up, if you die there is no going back. There is no do over_

 _There is only regret and misery_

 _Wishing while what ifs fill your mind because you destroyed the bridge that would give you salvation_

 _It seems like there isn't but there is, there is always hope_

 _You just need to find your spark, your goal_

 _Find something that gives you meaning and hold onto it_

 _Even if you feel alone_

 _Know this that you are never alone_

 _._

 _Stand up tall after you fall_

 _Take a step back and breathe, see the world in a larger perspective_

 _For everything is not what it seems_

 _._

 _If you have a dream_

 _Live for your dreams_

 _For it will give another reason to move forward_

 _Do not take a step backwards if things seem scary_

 _For if it is the right path, one filled with peace and relief which contains no wars or hatred_

 _Accept it with open arms_

 _Do not allow pride to govern you for it will make you fall faster than you think_

 _._

 _And most importantly_

 _.  
_

 _Smile_

 _.  
_

 _Smile even when things go bad_

 _Even when things are against you and you know that you are innocent_

 _For you have nothing to hide or feel ashamed about_

 _Why should you?_

 _They are the ones who wronged and assumed the worst_

 _.  
_

 _I pray that my sacrifice will not chain you to despair and regret my darling_

 _For my death, my last strength to remove what would gravely wound you_

 _Know that it was worth it_

 _I would sacrifice my role_

 _My existence, my darling light_

 _If it means that you will live_

 _.  
_

 _I would do it again_

 _.  
_

 _No regrets_


	2. Chapter 1

Rain

.

.

.

It filled the night sky which made the air more fresher and cleaner, however on that night the sky was more darker than it was suppose to be causing some who were inside to assume that it was a bad omen of some sorts.

Guardsman who kept the bridge up remained hiding in their shelters to prevent themselves from getting sick from the heavy rain. Animals grew restless as they were confined to their homes. Children grew bored and wanted to play out in the rain until the sound of loud thunder hit their ears causing some to hide behind either of their parents.

A pale skinned brown haired man who owned a mask shop looked through the window as he placed a mask into a container, his expression neutral as he heard the loud thunder before looking at the mask. This time his eyes opened a bit than they usually did as a crack appeared on it.

"… A bad omen indeed" he chuckled to himself before closing the lid of the container. Beside him was a pale brown haired young man who stared at the heavy rain.

"Best stay home boy or else the omen might come after you" the man said before lightning appeared, for a brief moment it looked as it the sky had split due to how long the lightning remained before thunder's roar entered their ears.

"!" the young man's scream startled the owner just a bit as he looked at the male who was pointed at something. Curious the owner opened the box and blinked in surprise, for there in the box laid a pile of ashes.

"Curious indeed" the owner said softly.

"Are you not upset about-"

"Boy" this silenced the young man, the owner need not have to shout to silence the boy even as his voice remained even. "I need not be upset, for what I should be is curious" the young male blinked.

"Father?" the male asked but stopped the moment he heard chuckling.

"Why would a mask resembling a butterfly be reduced to ashes?" the owner asked softly. "For a butterfly symbolizes change- transformation, so why would it be destroyed? Hmm" the man closed the lid carefully before taking the box to the counter, once the box was placed he then looked at the window.

"Is there a disturbance I wonder? For any kind of mask could have been destroyed and yet this one was instead, a mask with special meanings to it" the owner pondered as he then opened the lid to see the ashes remained in the box.

"Is something bad going to happen?" the young male asked with a weary look as he held his hands together in worry. His father remained silent before sighing.

"Given the nature of this mask, something that could promote good change… it is likely" the owner said before dumping the ashes of the mask into a bin. "Such a waste indeed my son, it looks like whoever is destined for this mask will never obtain it" the owner tutted before closing the box.

"Is it important?" the son asked looking shocked.

"Well… they say it pairs up with a special mask, one that is sought by dark people who had such wicked desires" the son's eyes lit up shocking horror "they say this mask could or might balance out the darkness it uses correctly with a kind soul. But if the kind soul is no more then it could explain the ashes" the owner said before looking at the window.

"Such a waste indeed" the owner said as he watched the heavy rain.

* * *

A girl with long black hair that reached up to her back stared petrified as she looked up at a monster that towered over her with narrowed eyes, her clothes were soaked and clung onto her body greedily leaving her slightly more cold than before. To her dismay she had no shoes or socks, just a pair of blue shorts and a white vest which exposed her some of her legs and her arms. Her fringe clung to the sides of her face while her teeth chattered slightly, whether it was due to being terrified or cold she didn't notice. Instead she stared at the huge creature baring two large swords, it's face was that of a pig but looked grotesque. On it's head were long sharp yellow horns, it's mane was blood red while it's skin including it's tail was a sickly dark green, for feet it had hooves while patches of green fur were on parts of the arms and legs. What confused her was that it had a cloth around it's waist covering parts of it's legs while some bits of cloth covered it's arms almost looking like bands, at the same time there were bits of the cloth on its shoulder. What confused the girl even more was the red cloak that was being kept together with a yellow jewel. Did monsters wear clothes? Sadly she doubted that she was going to find out as it released low growls before moving towards her slowly.

" ** _Found you_** " came a low dark tone that made whatever hairs she had on the back of her neck stand on ends as it's mouth opened with a low cruel chuckle. At that moment thunder rang in the air but neither moved as they were staring at the other's eyes.

" ** _What to do with you now that you're all alone?_** " it pondered, now knowing that the monster was speaking scared her even more " ** _Shall I kill you now and take your powers? Or should I let you suffer slowly?_** " the monster soon started salivating with glee as it neared closer to the petrified girl, it's tail swished from side to side as thunder could be heard once more.

"… _It's going to eat me"_ she shivered and mentally cried as she remained rooted to the spot, soon one of the swords moved towards her but she didn't react as she was too scared to do anything.

" _...Please help me, I don't want to be eaten_ " she mentally cried as tears ran down her face. Slowly a tattoo like mark that resembled an eye that was red lined while the outer part of the eye was yellow appeared on her arm but glowed faintly. The girl closed her eyes as if bracing for the end the moment the swords got closer and it's breath was near enough for her to smell, what happened next however caused her to open her eyes as a faint whisper suddenly entered her ears.

" _Do not close your eyes little one, it is not the end_ " a faint voice said softly before the wind howled causing the rain to hit her back. However what startled her slightly was the sound of inhuman screams as the pig monster vanished from sight. The girl looked up at where the monster had once been, not knowing that she had fallen to the wet grass. Nor did she notice that the grass would stain her hands or any part of her, no she was too transfixed by what she had witnessed- a nightmare.

She wanted to wake up, to pretend that this never happened. All she had done before entering this nightmare was bid her aunt good night and was about to enter her room before appearing here. Had she passed out on the way to the room she didn't know but this dream felt too real for it to be one.

Soon something landed on the ground just as the tattoo like mark vanished, the black shadow then turned to look at her numb but scared form. Very soon the rain started to stop before streams of light from the moon broke free from the clouds allowing the girl to see who was there. It was a tall white haired woman wearing blue and white armour. She stared at the girl with hard red eyes which then slowly softened as she saw the state of the girl.

"It is alright now" the woman knelt down on one knee as she moved closer to the girl, the girl however suddenly moved back slightly due to fear. Was this woman going to hurt her as well? Seeing this reaction made the woman pause, her hand remained in the air almost as if she was going to grab the girl causing the girl to stare at her with fear. Normally this wouldn't affect the woman but she was unable to understand why such a look would trouble her now. After all this girl was not someone she knew and yet… she felt as if she did. Which in itself irked her deeply. She then stared at the crimson stained vest and bit the inside of her cheek, what could she do to ease such a petrified child? After all what they both saw troubled the woman after all the monster was something she had not seen. Soon a thought came to her mind, getting up she went to the bridge and jumped. Once she climbed over she ordered the nearest solder to open the bridge startling them but neither refused her order, once the bridge was done she spied a long brown cloth resting on the table.

* * *

The girl remained staring at the spot where the monster had been, not once did she move or shiver from the cold. Nor did she feel pain anywhere, no all she wanted to do was to wake up but no matter how she willed herself to wake up. Nothing happened. She was still on the grassy area where a now open bridge rested.

The girl soon jumped as she felt something rough and scratchy tough her causing her too look up at the white haired woman.

"Don't be afraid I am here to help, you've been injured by that monster so I need to get you to a safe place" the girl looked up at her with a numb but scared expression that broke the woman's heart. "I promise" the woman said with a determined but soft look. Slowly the girl blinked before she winced and whimpered as soon as the adrenaline left her system. Instinctively she moved a hand to where there was pain which was on the right side of her neck. There where her fingers touched was a long line which leaked sticky red blood. The woman soon touched the girl's hand and moved it away so she could see how bad the injury was. Her eyes hardened at how bad it was and wondered how the girl was still alive due to receiving such an injury. Not wasting time she tore a long part of the cloth and tied it to the injured neck to stop the bleeding. Very soon the girl began to shake and cry as the pain got worse, seeing the girl hyperventilate from the injury and her experience made the woman pull the girl into her arms and covered her with a the cloth. Soon the woman began to hum a tune that caused the girl to eventually relax in the woman's arms. As much as the woman wanted to take her to a physician, making sure the girl was in a calm state took over given that it would be hard to treat a patient who would make their injury worsen. Once calm the woman looked away from the moon which reflected in her ruby red eyes before looking at the girl.

"What is your name?" the woman asked softly as she kept the girl cradled in her arms. The girl slowly looked up with less fear in her eyes as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"M…Maemi miss" the girl said in a shaky voice, she winced from the pain but kept looking at the woman. "M-My uncle said it means honest" she added as she soon gripped the cloth slightly before looking down. The woman sighed before standing up but kept the girl in her arms, now sure that Maemi was secure she began walking to the bridge.

" _W-What is your name miss?_ " the woman paused as she looked down at the girl but masked her surprise, her eyes softened at how the girl had opened up in some way.

"Impa, my name is Impa"


	3. Chapter 2

A small girl with long blond hair that shone like the sun watched the now clear skies from her windowsill with a curious look on her face.

" _It's strange, the rain just suddenly stopped_ " she mused to herself not looking away as the moon's light gave her a sense of ease while the air remained calm.

"I wonder why it stopped?" she continued to ponder as she remembered the castle and everything around it shaking before the sound of a loud inhuman scream filled her ears, despite it being for a brief moment. The sound itself had filled her with such dread that it would almost be impossible to go back to sleep.

"Zelda?" a woman who Zelda recognized as Impa could be heard in the corridor, which in turn reminded Zelda that she had snuck out of her room to see the rain from the corridor opposite the door to her room. She didn't know why, but something had told her that it was important that she did.

Light footsteps tapped the floor softly as Impa spotted Zelda, her eyes showing that she was not happy about this.

"Zelda it is past your bedtime and you have your studies to attend in the morning" Impa said in a light scolding tone. Pushing a strand of hair from her face Zelda sighed as she looked at the window.

"I felt a disturbance so I wanted to find out what was wrong" Zelda said softly before turning to look at her caretaker, she paused as she saw someone holding Impa's hand. Someone small and about Zelda's age which alarmed the blond haired girl.

"What happened? What is going on?" Zelda asked now looking concerned as the girl looked down with blank eyes, not once did she look at Zelda. Which in turn worried her deeply.

"Zelda…" Impa paused before looking at Maemi with worried eyes "this is Maemi, she was attacked by a bad monster so I brought her here to recover" Zelda's eyes went wide before she looked at Maemi and then at Impa again.

"Is that why there was a scream outside?" Zelda asked looking scared from remembering the scream, Impa looked at her before nodding.

"Yes Zelda, it is gone for now but I am afraid that I do not know when it will return so she'll be staying with me until it is safe" Impa explained softly.

"Doesn't she have anyone to go to? Why was she attacked?" Zelda asked before her eyes went wide, a low scream left her lips the moment she saw blood staining the cloth. Impa soon sighed as she knelt down and placed her hands on Zelda's arms in order to try and soothe the distressed child.

"I am afraid she has no one at the moment, for now she only has me to help her. You do not mind if she stays for a while?" Impa asked as she looked at Zelda. Zelda however saw the distant look in Maemi's eyes, at that moment Zelda nodded with a determined look.

"Can I help clean her injury?" Zelda's question shocked the woman before her eyes softened at the kind child's question.

"If that is okay with Maemi, I'll get the water and cloth" Impa said before getting things ready, at times she looked at the traumatized child from the corner of her eye. Even now she felt saddened for not being there to prevent the attack, she didn't even know how old Maemi was but if she had to venture a guess. The child might be around Zelda's age, which in itself was good since Zelda would have someone to talk to and play with. That and it could encourage Maemi to break out of her shell, but that would take time. Something Impa hoped the girl had.

"Can I have the cloak please?" Zelda's question snapped Impa out of her musing before she looked at the sky, why in Hylia did this happen? This couldn't have been a simple coincidence, it felt too strange for it to be so.

Maemi allowed Zelda to take the cloak while her blank eyes remained staring at the ground. She heard the sound of water dripping but didn't look or respond when a wet cloth touched her neck, instead she allowed this girl to help her. Part of her just wanted to go to sleep and wish that this never happened, she wanted her auntie but things seemed like they would never happen.

Zelda as she cleaned soon spotted the injury was worse than she had originally thought causing tears to run down her face as she began to cry. The cut itself had started from near the back of her ear but to Zelda's horror the end of the cut rested near the right side of the shoulder. However that was not the worst of it, what she saw made her go pale.

Impa who heard the cry looked to inspect the injury only to grow sick as the cut was in fact a bit deeper than the woman had thought causing some of Maemi's skin to flap if she moved. Impa nearly gritted her teeth while clenching her hands tightly causing some marks to appear on the inside of her hands.

"Impa?" Zelda croaked as she continued to cry not knowing what to saw or do, this snapped Impa out of her anger. Not wasting time she took a clean cloth and pressed it to Maemi's neck knowing that the girl must be in agony or was emotionally shut off to feel a thing.

"Zelda get the physician quickly" Impa said before scooping Maemi into her arms and rushed out with the blond girl running as fast as she could. Once at the door the physician almost glared until he saw blood through the cloth which then made him go pale, ushering the trio in the man began to apply numbing medicine before stitching the skin back. Impa as she watched knew that Maemi's neck would completely scar to the woman's fury, she soon noticed Maemi looking at her with broken eyes causing Impa to get up and kneel beside the distraught girl, holding Maemi's frail hand in hers she made small circles on the back of the girl's hand with her thumb.

"It'll be okay, you're safe now" Impa said in a hoarse voice as she tried to smile, Maemi however didn't causing Impa to sigh.

"She'll need to stay over night so I can make sure she'll survive, it's a miracle she's even alive with how much blood she's lost" the physician said as he gave Maemi a drink that would allow her to sleep through the night.

"I'll stay with her" Zelda said with a determined look shocking the pair, Impa seeing this felt pride at how the young girl was willing to help someone she didn't even know.

"If that is what you wish, but that does not mean you can skip your studies alright?" Impa said with a sly smile, to her surprise Zelda didn't complain.

"That's fine" Zelda said politely before looking at the sleeping girl. "I just want her to get better"

* * *

"Irresponsible! How could you leave the castle without telling anyone? What if something bad had happened to Zelda?" the king bellowed in anger as Zelda looked at her father in shock. Impa despite trying to have Zelda leave the room frowned at the king.

"I sensed danger and went to investigate it. There I was led to a girl who had been attacked-"

"A girl? She looks like a foreigner! Why would a scruffy child be near the area without an adult? Surely that would be deemed suspicious enough for you to see that it could be a rouse to make use let our guards down" the king said while glaring at the woman. Impa however twitched at the comments, no he was wrong, the girl who was in the medical room had been fighting for her life. There was no act or lie in her eyes and it made Impa more determined to keep the child safe. Even if she had to leave the castle grounds to protect Maemi she would do it, however what confused her was that what she felt for Zelda was almost the same for Maemi. Which in turn was confusing since the king had no other children, none that she was aware of. So why? Why was she drawn to the child?

"Whether she is foreign or not, a monster had tried to kill her just after the earthquakes started. It was no coincidence that I was led there" Impa said sternly "if anything I feel like the Goddesses themselves brought me there to save her"

"And why would it do that?" the king asked, as curious as he was the man was not happy that his daughter had been left unprotected and all because of this 'feeling' Impa had.

"That I do not know, but this is something I cannot ignore" Impa looked at the door with a neutral look.

"You are Sheikah! You serve the royal family!" he barked in anger "Your obligations are towards Zelda's safety and nothing else"

"Father!" Zelda snapped as she stomped her foot on the stone floor shocking both adults, she puffed her cheeks in anger as she looked up at him.

"Someone- that girl could have died if Impa hadn't helped!" Zelda said crossly causing Impa's eyebrows to go up in surprise.

"Zelda, as your father and king-"

"Would you want a girl who is around my age to die? I would rather she lived than died, would you be able to live with that?" she shook her head sharply causing her hair to cover her face slightly. The king bit the inside of his mouth as he watched his daughter talk, of course if anything happened to Zelda he would not forgive himself. "That injury she had, it'll stay with her forever. She has no one to go to, why would you want to send her away? That's not what a king does" Zelda said while looking at him with fierce eyes that took the man's breath away, there at that moment he could almost see his wife in Zelda causing him to sigh after some time had passed.

"Sire…?" Impa's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Let me see the girl" he said while he looked at Impa with a frown on his face, surprised Impa walked towards the door to the medical room and sighed the moment she opened it. There laying on the bed was a very awake Maemi but to the woman's dismay tears were running down the girl's face, Zelda soon stood beside Impa to see how Maemi was doing. She gasped in shock before running towards Maemi's form, her shoes clicked on the floor as she rushed closer so she could sit on the bed Maemi was laying on.

"Don't cry, it's going to be okay" Zelda said with a determined smile as Maemi looked up at her with the same broken expression, soon the king stood beside Impa and frowned the moment he saw the girl who had a large amount of bandages around her neck.

"How bad was the injury?" the king asked in a grave tone while watching Zelda talking to Maemi who remained silent.

"She was nearly at death's doors, it was a miracle she didn't bleed to death. It was when Zelda was cleaning the girl's neck that we had to rush her over to the physician to stitch the skin" Impa said in a calm tone, she wanted to be there sitting with Maemi but knew that she had to remain emotionless around the king, after all she answered to him. But it was hard to when the girl who caught her attention was still in a state. The king blinked in surprise.

"Stitch the skin?" he asked sounding alarmed by her words.

"Yes sire, the wound had been really deep" the king shook his head.

"She must have fought to stay alive, it truly is a miracle" the king said softly catching Impa's attention.

"Sire?"

"Zelda has grown attached to her, I see no reason for her to leave the castle" the man said before sighing. "Will you be alright handling two children at once?" he asked with a stern look. Impa without smiling nodded.

"Aye, I'll protect them both with my life" Impa vowed before bowing at the king briefly and went to sit beside Maemi.

"She doesn't take much" Zelda said with a sad look causing Impa to chuckle.

"Give her time, if she speaks it'll open up the stitches" Impa said softly "now I doubt you'll want that do you?" Zelda shook her head.

"Nuh uh!" Zelda said before smiling at Maemi. "Once you're better, I can take you to the garden if you want Maemi" Zelda said eagerly causing Maemi to look at Impa who nodded with a kind smile.

" _That… would be nice_ " Maemi said mentally, Zelda however gasped shocking the king and the physician who then looked at them.

"I… Impa…what?" Zelda looked at Impa who chuckled, Maemi however looked scared until she was patted on the head softly.

"Maemi here is a special girl, take care of her when I am not around okay" Impa said causing Maemi to look at the woman.

"How was it that I could hear her in my head?" Zelda asked looking confused.

"Why don't you ask Maemi?" Impa chuckled leaving Maemi more shy thanks to Zelda's reaction, seeing this made the blond haired girl realise that she scared Maemi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect it. You startled me" Zelda said before looking away shyly. Maemi blinked but refrained from tilting her head due to the stitches.

" _It's alright_ " Maemi said softly.

"Well now you know she can talk without having to hurt her throat" Impa said with a chuckle that shocked the king, after all the woman hardly showed much emotions until today.

"But how do you do that?" Zelda asked looking more curious than before.

" _It's called telepathy_ " Zelda blinked.

"Te…lepathy?" Zelda asked sounding confused.

" _I can let you hear what I am thinking, it's an ability I have since I have sensitive ears_ " Maemi explained.

"Sensitive ears?" Impa asked as she sat on the chair near the bed.

" _I can hear the hearts and minds of others, however I can also pro…proj_ -"

"Project?" Impa said while inside she was amazed by the girl's abilities, Maemi blinked once signalling yes.

" _I can project what I think and feel to others as well, but I don't usually do it since others would not take it well and call me names_ " Maemi said while looking down, this time Impa sighed as she felt Maemi's sadness latch onto her. Zelda feeling this hugged her slightly so the stitches remained intact.

"Don't worry, we won't do that to you" Zelda smiled before nodding with a determined look that left Maemi almost wanting to believe her but knew better than to get her hopes up.

As the trio spoke, the king watched with a pensive look.

" _Such a gift indeed, maybe that's why she was attacked_ " he pondered as he walked away from them so they could have their privacy.

" _I just hope that the gift doesn't lead us to ruin_ " he said softly as he went to his studies.

* * *

"I think your powers are pretty neat" Zelda beamed as she saw a leave levitating in the air. A day had passed and the physician changed the bandages but made sure that the stitches held.

" _It's not that special, my auntie could do better_ " Maemi said politely as Impa observed the quiet girl with a calm look.

"The one who you were living with?" Impa asked now understanding why Maemi was unsettled, Maemi looked at her before looking at her hands which rested on the bed sheets.

" _Yes, my uncle died when I was nearly five and his twin didn't want me so I was sent to my aunt_ " Maemi explained. Impa sighed as she looked at the younger child.

"I am truly sorry that you've had to endure this, no one should have to go through it" Impa said softly while Maemi kept her eyes down.

" _My family's had a stream of bad luck, it's just life_ " Maemi said blankly before looking at her left hand. " _My sister and friend died when I was five and my twin is somewhere else, probably living a good life…I hope_ " she said softly causing Impa's eyes to become heavy at what Maemi had to endure, she did hope that the little girl's luck would change.

"Things will get better, I know they will" Zelda said with a determined smile that left Maemi baffled at how Zelda could be happy, Impa hearing Zelda's words felt her heart swell with pride knowing that Zelda would want to help. "Don't forget once you're better I want to show you the garden, there are a lot of flowers there" she said with a wide smile as she giggled. Maemi blinked before looking down shyly.

" _The garden…sounds nice_ " Maemi said shyly.

"It is" Impa said warmly causing Maemi to look with curious eyes, was it that interesting?


	4. Chapter 3

Maemi looked around the garden with a neutral look as Zelda had taken her straight to the area the moment she was deemed fit to move without any problems. Impa who had to follow the pair sighed heavily at how zealous Zelda was being and yet, she was relieved that Maemi was able to speak vocally even if it came out slow and she had to pause at times to catch her breath. At least she was showing signs of getting better to the woman's relief. Impa at times would admit that she was watching over Maemi more than she was suppose to, which in turn gave her a feeling that she might end up leaving Zelda feeling like she was being left out. But in a way the blond child understood why. After all, what were the chances of what Maemi experiencing the same trauma again? It was hard enough to get the timid girl to open up but in the long run it was worth it.

If Impa had to admit it she was amazed at how Zelda was also getting attached to Maemi, another reason why Zelda didn't mind that Impa was spending time with the recovering girl. In away Maemi was like the sister Zelda never had and allowed Zelda to be herself, something that was hard to do in the castle. She did at times frown to herself when some noble girls would scoff and comment about how she was taking charity in while some made cruel remarks about Impa and Maemi. However Maemi would just shake her head slowly and tell her not to retaliate because it would only make things worse. Whether it was Maemi being shy or showed how much she hated conflicts, some of her advice was useful in the long run which amazed Impa even more due to how wise she was from such a young age. However hearing Maemi's advice made Zelda beam at how Maemi would try to help the troubled blond with her problems.

"This is a rose" Zelda said with a wide smile as she showed Maemi a red rose in her hand, Maemi blinked before looking around and then spotted a lonely tree in the distance. Curious she walked towards it causing Zelda to tilt her head in confusion.

"D-Don't you like the rose?" Zelda asked before blinking in confusion. "H-Hey wait up!" she cried as she jogged towards Maemi who soon stopped in front of the tree. Soon Maemi placed a hand to the tree and stared up, her eyes then lit up in wonder as pink flowers bloomed on the tree shocking Zelda in the process as she was unable to understand what had happened. Impa who was watching from her hiding spot almost jumped off in surprise.

" _What happened to the tree?_ " Impa pondered since it was not spring and yet the tree was sprouting flowers. Soon the sound of giggling hit her ears as she saw Maemi closing her eyes with a wide smile on her face.

Maemi however as she looked at the flowers giggled as some petals fell but began to glow in light blue auras before taking the shape of white birds. Placing her hands up she giggled even more before a light laugh left her lips as some of the birds pecked her cheek before flying away.

"Um… Maemi, how did you make the flowers appear?" Zelda asked looking a bit nervous but awed by how pretty the tree was.

"They're sakura trees" Maemi commented with a giggled before stroking the bird's cheek lightly earning her a tweet in the process. "Nice birdies" she added with a wide smile as she looked at Zelda, her eyes were lit up making Zelda smile and yet Maemi could see uncertainty in her friend's eyes.

"Birdies?" Zelda asked causing Maemi to blink "there are birds here?" hearing this made Maemi swallow thickly as she knew what that meant.

"You… you can't see them?" Maemi asked as the light in her eyes left before a weary expression filled her leaving Zelda surprised and yet worried.

"There are birds over, is that what you're talking about?" Zelda asked now sounding nervous, to her shock Maemi's smile vanished all together before her arms were now at her side.

"Forget it" she muttered bluntly before walking away "you can't see them" she added but Zelda heard her words watched her friend now walk to the steps by the hole in the wall and sit down in a slump.

"See what?" Zelda asked as she walked towards Maemi how was looking at the petal in her hand.

"It's nothing, if you can't see it then there's no point in speaking about it" Maemi said bluntly causing Zelda to wince at how distant Maemi was being. Impa hearing this sighed as she landed and went to see the pair.

"Time to go indoors now, it's going to be time for your lesson Zelda" Impa said softly before hearing Zelda whine.

"But I don't want to Impa, it's boring" Zelda added with a sad look.

"Your father is going to be watching you today so you can not back out of your lessons now. Apparently your results are dropping and he wants to know why" Impa said with a knowing look. Maemi meanwhile stared at the bird in her hand, the bird looked up with sad knowing look.

"But Impa-" Zelda bit her lip as she looked down.

"You can see Maemi afterwards okay" Impa assured the troubled blond. Zelda looked at Maemi's emotionless look and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Maemi, I'll see you later okay" Zelda said while trying to be cheerful but Maemi didn't respond.

"Maemi" Impa said softly as she looked at the quiet girl.

"Fine" Maemi muttered but kept herself closed off to Zelda's dismay. Zelda's eyes grew heavy but nodded as she went with Impa to her classroom. During that time Maemi slowly looked up at the tree and sighed.

"The last thing I want is for anyone to think I'm a freak" she muttered before getting up, the bird then fluttered beside her as she walked to the tree once more. Slowly she then pulled the bottom of the dress up and tried to climb, Maemi bit her lip slightly as it was a bit hard to do so but felt at ease as the birds somehow gave her a slight boast up. Despite having some cuts and grazes on her hands due to the tree's bark she was able to perch on a safe spot on the tree and rested against a large branch.

"Why can't I have a friend who can see what I can see?" Maemi asked the birds who appeared. She then looked at one of them and sighed. "Alia, am I that odd?" she asked the bird who she was sure frowned at her question.

"I take that as a no" Maemi muttered as she leaned back once more. She looked at the area through the petals and slowly closed her eyes. "Maybe it's best I keep quiet, after all… all I do is lose people" she added before hearing frantic footsteps. Blinking she looked around slightly until a bird perched at a spot and gestured that the noise was to the left, confused Maemi tried to see only to blink in surprise as Impa started calling her name.

"Maemi where did you go?" Impa called now sounding frantic, Maemi watching winced a bit. Should she admit where she is? Which in turn might risk getting told off or being treated as a freak?

Then again Impa did show that she cared.

"Can you get her attention please?" Maemi asked Alia who made a soft chirping noise and flew towards Impa who caught the bird. To the woman all she had caught was a petal but to Impa's surprise she could feel some life in the petal and released the petal which then moved on it's own towards the tree.

All the things Impa had seen, this was the first time she would ever witness such a thing. How was the petal moving on it's own? There wasn't much wind and yet it moved freely.

Not wasting time she followed the petal, partly because she had a feeling who was making the petal move. Stopping at the base of the tree she looked up and saw Maemi when she squinted her eyes. Her eyes then widened at the seeing the shy girl however instead of scolding she chuckled softly before climbing up and perched opposite the weary child.

"I've never seen anyone do anything like this Maemi, tell me how do you do this?" Impa asked with a soft smile, however the smile faded as Maemi looked away.

"Am I not in trouble for sneaking away?" Maemi asked bluntly causing Impa's brows to furrow in confusion.

"Well I wouldn't call this sneaking away, more of hiding" Impa said kindly "So how did you get up here? Did you climb up by yourself?" she asked, again Maemi remained silent causing the woman to feel like Zelda's comment had done more harm than good.

"I don't want to talk about it… you won't understand" Maemi said softly leaving Impa to sigh.

"I'm not going to judge if that's what you're thinking" Maemi's eyes twitched slightly but remained the same "if anything I'm surprised that you can do this all by yourself, what type of magic do you have? After all it would take a lot to make the flowers bloom early" Impa asked with a smile as a petal floated to her lap. The corners of Maemi's mouth went down.

"I don't believe in magic" was all she said, however hearing that shocked the woman who's eyes went slightly wide.

"Don't believe in magic? Then what do you call this?" Impa gestured where they were at, Maemi huffed slightly.

"You wouldn't understand since you can't see what I can see" this confused Impa.

"Can't see what you see?" Impa repeated as she looked more curious than before.

"Spirits" Maemi said bluntly, however Impa as she heard that froze.

"You can see spirits? Does that mean you possess the third sight?" Impa asked now shocked than ever, Maemi sighed as she rolled her eyes but looked away.

"It's a family thing, you wouldn't understand since all you see are petals but no birds" she said, this time Impa frowned.

"There is no need to take that tone with me young lady" Impa said sternly "all I am is just curious, it doesn't mean you can be rude" Maemi then turned to glare at her.

"Try being treated badly because you can see what no one else can see, while your at it can you imagine your family being killed because of your heritage?" Maemi asked bluntly causing Impa to go pale "I'm not a sob story, I don't want to be pitied. I didn't ask for this life and yet I am enduring it so back off since like Zelda you're clue-" Maemi froze as Impa's arms pulled her close so she could hug the upset child. Maemi soon noticed that her face was wet but didn't know why as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Maemi" Impa said "however that doesn't mean you can try to push people who care away"

"What's the point? People I know leave me so why bother forming anything?" Maemi muttered as she looked away but accepted the hug, for some reason her shoulders shook even though she didn't want them to and her cheek continued to get wet.

"There is always hope, no matter what you can always treasure your memories of them" Maemi then looked at her with a frown.

"It's that hypocritical since it seems like you try to pull away from attachments?" Maemi asked causing Impa to chuckle, the girl had a point.

"But I am a Sheikah, my job is to serve and protect the royal family" Impa replied as she moved some wet hair from Maemi's face.

"But I'm not royalty so why are you not protecting Zelda?" Maemi asked with a curious look. Impa shook her head.

"Because you are special to me, yes I need to protect Zelda but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me being with you" Impa said before a thought came to mind "So you don't believe in magic, do people where you live believe in it?" she asked. Maemi shook her head slightly.

"It's all smoke and mirrors" Maemi said dryly causing Impa to sigh.

"So how are you able to make the petals move?" Impa asked with a soft but curious smile.

"I summoned spirits from the petals, they're called shikigamis also known as small ghosts" Maemi said almost dreading to speak out about it. To her surprise Impa's eyebrows went wide but not in a negative way.

"All that by yourself?" Maemi nodded.

"I'm as what some people would call a spirit medium but I'm too young to summon actual dead people though" Maemi said with a shrug, only that left a shiver running down Impa's spine. Part of the woman was relieved that Maemi could not do that at a young age.

"How long have you been able to summon these spirits?" Impa asked as one petal landed on her finger.

"Since I was a few days old" Impa went pale and almost dropped the petal.

"So young" Impa said in awe and surprise before closing her eyes for a bit.

"My uncle was scared though when he saw a lot of birds and petals in my room, apparently according to my grandmother I was just playing with them. Hence these bracelets as I got older" Maemi gestured to the crystal purple bracelets on her wrists which Impa had noticed were not on her before.

"Where did they come from?" Impa asked before Maemi looked away with a small smile.

"They were always there, I just hid them using illusions" Impa frowned.

"Are you hiding anything else?" Impa asked almost sounding stern which meant was she hiding any injuries. To her relief Maemi shook her head.

"No but I can't take these bracelets off since it'll be bad" Impa nodded.

"Okay, let's get going now otherwise Zelda's going to worry" Impa said before moving slightly. She did notice how reluctant Maemi was being and sighed.

"Just because she cannot see doesn't mean it's a bad thing" Impa said softly.

"But she was scared of me when I made the tree bloom" Maemi said stiffly before feeling Impa's hand on her head.

"I'm sure she was surprised, once she's recovered she will be back to her normal self" Impa said as she tried to assure the troubled girl.

"But what if she doesn't?" Maemi asked now looking upset and scared which left Impa biting the inside of her cheek.

"Trust her" Impa said with a confident look that left Maemi nodding.

"Okay" the girl said softly before being helped down.

"Ahh!" Zelda screamed alerting some guards who then relaxed the moment they saw Impa and went back to their posts.

"Zelda" Impa said calmly causing Zelda's cheeks to go pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry Impa" Zelda blinked as she saw Maemi in Impa's arms. "Are you okay?" she asked while pointing at Maemi's face Impa then noticed Maemi had been crying and took out a handkerchief before dabbing Maemi's face.

"She'll be okay, it's been a busy day" Impa assured Zelda who now looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Maemi" Zelda said with a sad look "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" this made Maemi blink.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to be with a freak like me anymore" this made Zelda and Impa snap their heads at her, Impa however showed she disapproved by the comment while Zelda was horrified by Maemi's words.

"I don't ever think of you as a freak!" Zelda cried out in alarm. "I was just surprised that you could do all that" Maemi however didn't look convinced until Alia had made a soft chirping noise in Maemi's ear. Zelda soon looked at the petal that was resting on Maemi's shoulder by the crook of her neck.

"How did you get the petal to rest on your shoulder like that?" Zelda asked causing Maemi to bite her lip and look away until she heard Impa lightly cough.

"It's… I channeled the spirit of a dead petal so now it's spirit is in the form of a bird" Maemi said grudgingly knowing that Impa wanted her to speak. Zelda's eyes as she listened went wide.

"Really?! So that's why the petals are acting odd!" Zelda said with a wide smile that shocked Maemi.

"Doesn't that upset and scare you?" Maemi asked wearily.

"No! They look pretty" Zelda beamed. "So in a way they're all ghost birds?" she asked eagerly, to her glee Maemi nodded meekly.

"That is so cool! I wish I could do that" Zelda said with a wide smile that left Maemi a bit nervous. "Is there anything else you can do?" Zelda asked as she almost bounced on her feet, however that question left Maemi a bit more nervous.

"I… don't think I should talk about it…" Maemi looked away confusing Impa but left Zelda shocked. "Last time… it didn't go so well…and well… someone got hurt" Impa frowned but kept quiet since she knew that Maemi wouldn't speak about it so freely.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, night Maemi" Zelda said with a wide smile before Impa escorted Zelda to her room.

"Yeah… see you" Maemi said before sighing as she sat on her bed, once the area was clear she then lifted her hands up and winced in fear as ice formed in a ball on her right while a ball of black fire appeared on her left.

"Sorry Zelda… I can't tell you anything, especially about these" Maemi said softly as her heart grew heavy from guilt and fear.

"What type of fire is that?" asked a voice that left the hairs on Maemi's neck go up, she then turned to look in fear as she saw Impa at the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Fear filled Maemi's eyes the moment she saw Impa standing at the door, at that moment the first thing she wanted to do was run. After all there wasn't a good chance of this ending well right? Given how she gained one of these powers.

"Don't be afraid Maemi, I am just curious to see such a flame. It's not every day a fire is able to be black" Impa said as she sat near Maemi but kept her distance just in case. Maemi during that time continued to panic as the balls vanished at will.

"I…I can't say, if you knew" Maemi's voice shook in fear while shaking her head.

"I will not judge remember, you know me" Impa said kindly.

" _She'll think I'm crazy and try to kill me_ " was a thought that came to Maemi's mind.

"Maemi…please" Impa said as she saw that Maemi was close to running given by the girl's expression, what was causing Maemi's distress? It didn't sit well with Impa and at that moment her mind went to the monster that attacked the girl who didn't even fight back let alone defend herself. Fear had paralyzed the girl to the point that if Impa hadn't arrived then she would have seen a dead girl on the fields.

Maemi released a shuddered breath while she tried to calm herself, after what seemed like a long time sighed before placing her hands on her knees.

" _No! It won't end well!_ " she shook that thought from her head, after all she did know Impa in some way and a part of her said that it was okay to trust her.

"You see…it all started-" Maemi looked at her with a sad expression.

* * *

"I'm bored" Zelda who was now nine whined as she slumped on the table, Maemi who rolled her eyes as she continued to read. However not once did she take her eyes off the page she was reading.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Maemi asked dryly not looking up "after all your father for some reason decided to adopt me and make me study this rubbish" Zelda puffed her cheeks. It was no secret that Zelda had spoke highly of Maemi to her father to the point that it left the man intrigued by such a girl who had made Zelda happier than she had ever been. At first the man had assumed that it was because Maemi was about her age, only that changed when he saw how well the pair got along. Looking almost like sisters which tugged at his heart strings while his mind went to his wife who had died in child birth. Just thinking never seeing his wife again or having anymore children with her made his heart ache, but he dared not take these moments away from his daughter who chatted at times to an either smiling Maemi or a weary or calm Maemi. At one point he had invited her to a the grand hall for dinner but to his surprise Maemi had refused, saying that she was not royalty and would not fit in with everyone else. In polite words given the look in her eyes when she saw some of the nobles both adult and children, it had meant that she refused to sit near as Impa had kindly repeated 'snobs and arrogant idiots who only lavish in luxury and food than give a single coin or kind look to someone who was less than them'

At first it did offend him until he spotted at one point some noble girls being rude to Maemi who just glared at them slightly before walking away. It did make him cringe slightly as the noble girls especially said cruel things to her.

" _Why would a nobody be allowed here?"_ asked one girl with twin pigtails.

 _"Yeah she's just going to ruin and soil this place with her poverty and maybe disease" a_ second girl who had ginger hair sneered as Maemi raised a brow.

 _"You both done?"_ Maemi eventually said dryly causing the pair to glare but said nothing _"good because unlike you two at least I treasure things, you two on the other hand are going to have bankrupt parents by the end of the year_ " Maemi had said darkly causing the pair to shriek and charge at her before being sent into the air earing Maemi a slight headache as the screamed in terror from being lifted off the ground. What the king did notice before they were sent up was the brief glint in her eye, for a moment it looked as if her eyes had changed colour shocking him. Then again it could have been the light.

"Oh do be quiet and stop making a scene" Maemi said bluntly as she stared dryly at them. "Hey at least I'm not being violent and hurting people both with my hands or my voice" she added while rolling her eyes.

"Get us down now! Or else!" the second one screamed in anger.

"Why? So you can hurt me again? No thanks, you two can stay there until one of your parents takes you. I may not be like you vain girls but at least I value things that we only get once" she added with a shrug and left. A snort soon left the king's mouth before his eyes shone with mirth. To think she would do something like that, but in a way she was right. She wasn't being violent but in a way he had a feeling that this would create fear.

" _I don't care, at least if they're away they can't hurt me_ " Maemi replied to him later that day when Impa had spoken to her about what she did. The king did worry regardless and then spoke to Impa about wanting Maemi to see what his job was like. To his amusement Maemi had been bored and yet at one point made a few comments.

" _Good grief man! Just give him his land back and stop lying to our faces_ " The king hearing this raised a brow as he saw the man's face turn red.

" _H-How dare you_ " the man snapped from being humiliated in front of the king no less.

" _No how dare you increase his tax, no wonder he's retaliating. He only works for a certain amount and your house is swimming in gold. Give him his pay and give some of the other gold to people in need. Do you really need all that money? What are you even using it for? A golden money chair?_ " she asked almost sounding sarcastic as she frowned at him. Soon the king now wanting the 'war' in the throne room to end made the man pay what he owed to the farmer and had to donate some money to an orphanage as a gesture of 'good will'. Maemi as she heard this raised a brow at him but said nothing. To the man's surprise most of the meetings he had quickly ended leaving him more than impressed, even Zelda who heard that Maemi was with her father watched with eager eyes. Sure Maemi wasn't royal and didn't have a kingdom on her shoulders, but she did in some way see things in a way that others didn't.

" _I am surprised that you were able to pick up on the fact that some were lying. Is that part of your ability to hear the hearts and minds of others?_ " Zelda asked eagerly as she dragged a dismayed Maemi to dinner.

"Actually it's because I could hear he was lying" Zelda blinked in confusion while Impa raised a brow. " _It's hard to explain but when someone lies, for example there is one time when I can hear a sudden pitch in their voice that makes them reveal they're lying. That or they act in a certain manner_ " Maemi explained with a shrug, the king as he heard this raised a brow looking more interested than he was letting on.

" _So if I said that I threw a book at a noble girl last week?_ " Zelda asked earning her sharp looks from the elders.

" _I'd know you're lying since you always pout and walk away_ " Maemi said blankly, Zelda almost twitched at the comment but said nothing since Maemi did see her react at certain times.

It was then after a week had gone by Maemi had heard the news of being adopted to the king the moment she had woken up. The first thing she did when maids entered her room was scream alerting Impa thanks to the sound of broken glass next door as her room was next to Maemi's. Given that she was use to this since Maemi had explained of her father's talent to wind and how he could manipulate it to a certain point, allowed Impa to understand why Maemi could hear certain things like a lie since it could link to her telekinesis. Impa soon found herself walking over to the scared girl's room to see maid's going pale and shaking from what they witnessed. Shaking her head Impa had ushered them out and told them NOT to breathe a word about this.

Later on that day Maemi and Impa had then found out about what the king had done, Impa as she heard this felt upset as she grew attached to Maemi and saw her as the daughter she couldn't have. Seeing that the king had also gained an interest left Impa unsettled until the king assured her that Maemi was still in her care and would never do anything to break the bond they shared. Surprised but thankful Impa resumed her duties after clearing her head.

Sadly for the king however Maemi was not happy.

" _I don't see why I have to bare this title since I'm not of royal blood, people are going to scorn and do rude stuff_ " Maemi said as she gave him a weak look. Chuckling the man placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _That maybe, however I know you have the power to respond in a manner that is just_ " he said shocking Maemi deeply. After all it was the first time she heard him vocally say that he had a lot of trust in her but knew that it wasn't a lie. Ever since she had started taking classes to her dismay but bared it for Zelda knowing that the girl hated it as much as she did.

"It's not rubbish it's history!" Zelda said almost looking offended as her mouth dropped in shock.

"I'm referring to the etiquette" Maemi said angrily as she scowled from thinking about the lesson "All these forks, spoons and knives! Why not just have one only and be done with it?" she whined before closing the book shut since she knew that Zelda won't let her read in peace. "And YES Zelda, I find that having more than one God or Goddess to be farfetched" this made Zelda twitched at the comment.

"How so?" Zelda asked bluntly while folding her arms, curiosity still spiked in her mind.

"Well for starters, having one is in charge of one thing- fair enough. But eventually there will be power struggles and jealousy towards the other over what the other can or cannot do. One God or Goddess however can manage everything and no one can challenge or create problems or say my job is better than yours. After all if there is a Goddess of Chaos then where is the Goddess of Balance or as some would say Harmony? There will be war and problems and nothing would be solved or fixed if the so called Goddess didn't exist? And another thing-" Maemi explained. Meanwhile Zelda as she listened looked as if she wanted to whine or run the moment Maemi went on another rant about how there should be one creator and nothing else.

"Let's sneak out!" Zelda chirped now wanting to change the subject, hearing this however causing Maemi to go quiet immediately.

"Are you out of your mind? Impa would tell us off!" Maemi said bluntly "that and 'daddy' dearest will take it out on me" she said dryly causing Zelda to roll her eyes at Maemi's sarcasm since her father had almost pulled his hair out a few times. Mostly thanks to the fact that Maemi refused to wear the pretty dresses he had given her, even some had been tailored to her size so there would be no problem in wearing it. Instead to his dismay she had chosen to wear plainclothes shocking Zelda since she also wore pretty things and wanted to see Maemi dressed up. Not that she didn't think Maemi looked pretty in plain clothes but she did at one point want to see her sister like friend wearing something nicer.

"He won't, I'll take the blame" Zelda chirped as she continued to smile.

"The answer is no and that is final" Maemi said bluntly "It's not safe and I refuse to be talked into it"

* * *

"Why me?" Maemi whined to herself as she was being dragged towards the town near the castle by a peppy Zelda, who as she walked had a skip in her step just from being out and about for the first time in a while. "I can't believe I'm being dragged into this" she muttered darkly.

"Stop complaining! I want to have an adventure for once instead of being stuck in a castle" Zelda said sharply while grinning as her hair moved from her walking when she turned her head a few times to look at Maemi and then the route they were on.

"Impa's going to be mad, your dad's going to have a field day and send out the guards. I wouldn't be surprised if he takes it out on an innocent group" Maemi said wearily as she looked round before blinking as she hid behind a crate thanks to Zelda. So far wearing peasant clothes worked but for how long was what got Maemi wondering.

"And if your mum was here she would be screaming the castle down" Maemi added while using the same tone causing Zelda to glare slightly.

"You're not going to stop complaining are you?" Zelda asked quietly but angrily since Maemi had been nothing but be negative since she convinced her to come.

"Nope" Maemi said bluntly confirming Zelda's suspicions.

"Oh come on, where is your sense of adventure?" Zelda asked before ducking to avoid a guard.

"It went out the door the moment you dragged me into this, honestly Zelda I know you want to go outside but why not ask Impa? I'm not even capable of protecting myself let alone two people" she muttered while frowning at a now sombre Zelda.

"I'm tired of being stuck inside, even having escorts means that I can't truly do what I like. Besides I thought you'd want to go outside since you've never been out before" Zelda said with a sad smile that left Maemi blinking in surprise before her shoulders sagged at the comment.

"Zelda…" Maemi sighed wearily before looking around. "This kingdom is yours, when you get older you can travel and help. But right now there are those who would try to hurt you and then what? It'll make everyone who cares about you sad" Maemi explained before leaning her back against a crate. She allowed her feet to part so her legs were a v position, which if her adopted father had seen would earn her an earful since it was not ladylike. Not once did she care if the ground made the dress dirty since she already had a sinking suspicion that dirtying clothes would be the least of their worries.

"I know…" Zelda muttered before whining slightly, Maemi seeing this smiled.

"You know… I knew a Zelda before" this made Zelda's ear twitch as she looked at her friend "she had a constant habit of sneaking out of her castle, this always scared everyone including the minister" Maemi added with a chuckle and a wide grin that made Zelda's eyes light up with excitement.

"Really?" Zelda asked only to smile more as Maemi nodded.

"She always dragged me out of her home but we always had fun with her friend" Maemi looked up while reminiscing "when she was turned to stone, I felt sad because she didn't do anything to deserve it and yet she was hurt for no reason" Maemi explained causing Zelda to blink before slumping at the change of mood.

"Did she turn back to normal?" Zelda asked, to her relief Maemi nodded.

"Saw my uncle as well afterwards before he left, still on edge about him since he didn't want me in his life to begin with" Maemi shrugged, this however didn't sit well with Zelda but she said nothing about it since it didn't look like she was never going to be on good terms with her uncle.

"So why did you leave the other Zelda?" Zelda asked with a confused look.

"Well… to be honest I don't know" Maemi replied "I just ended up at my aunt's doorstep and stayed with her, not that I was complaining. It was fun staying with her" Maemi grinned eagerly "her cat was funny and she hates uncle a lot. She hisses and growls when auntie mentions his name" Maemi added causing Zelda to nod.

"Sounds like a funny cat" Maemi nodded in agreement as Zelda had a soft smile on her face.

"Her name was Prim, her twin sister Rose was with my aunt's younger sister but I don't know what happened to my other aunt" Maemi explained before seeing that the area was clear. "Shall we?" Maemi said before getting up only to almost yelp as Zelda dragged her down, just before Maemi could ask a guard went by.

"That was close" Zelda sighed before looking around with frown. "We might need some cover in order to get by them" she said as she looked for a path that was safe to go to. Maemi however sighed until she felt the ground where her hand was go cold, she immediately tensed up and her breathing hitched in fear.

" _Oh no… not again_ " Maemi cried before lifting her hand up to see mist like ice appear on her hand and winced. Looking for a place she saw an empty spot across and alleyway before sending her hand towards it. She almost jumped as she saw the ice hit the floor causing a guard to scream as he slipped and fell. Seeing this however made Maemi frown.

" _You're kidding! How could you not see that you idiot?!_ " Maemi muttered darkly while Zelda's eyes went wide from what she witnessed.

"Come on" Zelda hissed before dragging Maemi with her to a church like building, by the time they arrived did the pair relax while trying to catch their breath.

"How…how did you do that?" Zelda asked between breaths, Maemi raised a brow.

"And why would you assume it was me who did that?" Maemi asked before sitting down, Zelda however gave her a 'you're kidding me' look causing Maemi to raise a brow.

"I saw that mist appear in your hand and then saw you send ice to where the guard had slipped" Zelda said bluntly not buying the 'It's not me' comment.

"Okay in my defense that guy didn't even pay attention to where he walked" Maemi said sharply while folding her arms, her eyes narrowed slightly at how foolish the man was.

"I'm not saying anything about that, I was just curious as to how you did that" Zelda said before slumping due to being tired. Maemi raised a brow but shook her head since Zelda was not going to let this go until she spoke.

"Fine… " Maemi sighed "I use to have the power of water but that changed when I was playing with my cousin who could use wind. We had this idea to make snow using our powers, it was fun…until he hit me in the heart using his powers by accident" she said the last bit dryly. Zelda's eyes went wide.

"And then?" Zelda asked now wanting to know what happened next.

"The wind froze my water powers causing them to as some say evolve so I ended up using ice instead of normal water. It's annoying since my powers keep getting stronger" Maemi said grudgingly.

"Which is why you wear the bracelets?" Zelda asked causing Maemi to blink.

"One of the reasons yes" Maemi said before looking at the building. "Why here?" she asked with a curious look. Zelda then looked up and smiled.

"They say it's a temple, I wanted to see if for myself" Zelda explained before getting up, she soon dusted her dress before smiling at Maemi.

"Shall we?" Zelda asked eagerly causing Maemi to chuckle at her eager friend.

"Sure, why not since we're already going to be in trouble as it is" Maemi said with a shake of her head.

* * *

Maemi once they entered was immediately bombarded with a feeling of peace taking her by surprise, as she looked round she could also feel the spirits and the emotions that lingered in the temple. Curious she looked around until she saw a pedestal containing three holes.

"What are those for?" Maemi asked as she examined them once she got closer.

"I… I think this is linked to the Temple of Time if my studies are correct" Zelda said before Maemi looked at her after touching one of the holes with her finger.

"Really?" she asked before spying a set of steps and went up them. "What is with the door?" she asked while examining the door.

"That could be the Door of Time" Zelda gasped as a wide smile formed on her face the moment she saw the patterns on the door. "This could be the sacred Temple of Time which houses the Master Sword!" Zelda said now feeling glee at what she was seeing. Maemi on the other hand frowned.

"Zelda… honestly I doubt-" Maemi froze as the door started to rumble after she leaned on the door with her left hand. Startled she moved out the way and watched it open before them.

"Did you do that?" Zelda asked with wide eyes as Maemi glared from the comment.

"NO!" Maemi snapped "I did NOT do that! Why is it always me who does things?" Maemi ranted before they went silent. Slowly Zelda entered what appeared to be an empty room.

"Zelda!" Maemi hissed "Come back you don't know if it's safe" she added before biting her lip as Zelda entered.

"Come on, aren't you curious?" Zelda asked with an eager smile, talk about an exciting turn. Who knew that they would end up in an actual temple where the Master Sword was suppose to be resting. Maemi's shoulders slumped before whining mentally since Zelda was not going to give in that easily, she then steeled herself before entering the room after Zelda.

"Zelda we're going to get into trouble" Maemi muttered as she followed her friend who then paused half way. There in front of them was not the Master Sword but instead half a pillar rested in the near the back of the room which contained three triangles that formed one big one triangle.

"That looks like the Triforce" Zelda said in awe, Maemi hearing this shook her head.

"That can't be right, who in their right mind would leave it out in the open? It's suppose to be in the sacred realm is it not?" Maemi commented before looking round to see grass on the floor.

" _That's odd, why is there grass on a stone floor?_ " Maemi pondered while tilting her head, instead of being on edge she soon felt a sense of ease and calm from seeing the nature around them despite it being slightly dark after entering the room.

"If that's the case then why don't you touch it?" Zelda asked while folding her arms, daring Maemi to say no. Maemi hearing this shot her a sharp look.

"Because we don't know if it's a trap, seriously since you're so desperate why don't you do it then?" Maemi asked while glaring at her friend who looked at her weakly.

"Please, if it's not the real thing then I'll come and take a look. I… I just-"

"Scared?" Maemi asked dryly before sighing and shaking her head again. "Why me Zelda? This was your outing and yet here we are looking at some relic that shouldn't be the real deal since it's dangerous to be out in the open where bad people can get to it" Maemi said while looking at her weakly as Zelda had started giving her the puppy eyes to her dismay.

"Zelda no, you will not give me that look" Maemi said sternly as she was close to scolding Zelda for pulling such a stunt.

"Please Maemi" Zelda pleaded as she put both her hands together and rested them near her chest, seeing Zelda act like this made Maemi groan. How did Zelda do this? She was the older one out of them so surely Zelda should be acting more mature and yet it was the other way around to Maemi's dismay.

"Fine… honestly I'm starting to question why I'm being so nice" Maemi said crossly, hearing Maemi relent however made Zelda's eyes light up with excitement.

"Thank you!" Zelda cried before hugging a frowning Maemi.

"Yeah yeah…" Maemi muttered before shrugging Zelda off and went to look at the relic, taking a deep breath she started to walk towards the item in question. As she walked closer she took another deep breath and began to calm her mind.

" _What is it that you want the most?_ " a voice entered her head as she walked, she almost faltered before looking to the left and blinked as she saw flowers. A smile formed on her face as she saw how pretty they looked before looking forward and resumed her walk.

Zelda as she watched began to feel a little antsy, she didn't know why but she felt as if someone was watching them and the feeling didn't go away anytime.

"Maemi… Maemi I think you should turn back" Zelda said as the feeling continued to grow.

"I…it's fine Zelda, after all it's not the real thing right?" Maemi said with a wide smile that left Zelda speechless, there before her stood Maemi who looked so calm and smiled in such a carefree manner, which was odd given where they were.

"They said that if someone came here with a bad mind the place would be evil… but it looks really nice here. So who would want to disrupt the good feeling?" Maemi asked with a serene smile before looking at the relic.

" _What would you to do with the Triforce?_ " asked a voice in her mind, the moment Maemi lifted her hand the answer had been clear.

" _Nothing, I wouldn't want to use it for any means. After all it's dangerous to use it and it could be used to hurt someone which is bad_ " Maemi answered mentally assuming that it was a spirit who was speaking to her.

"Maemi please, come back" Zelda pleaded only to blink and hold her breath as Maemi touched the relic with her right hand, at that moment there had been a light glow leaving Zelda to assume the worst had happened and then…nothing.

Zelda blinked before rubbing her eyes to see that Maemi was in fact touching the relic and nothing was happening which left Zelda completely surprised and yet baffled given what she had seen.

" _What if someone bad was hurting people? Would you then seek the Triforce or use your powers to hurt them?_ " the voice asked, Maemi pondered for a bit before looking at Zelda with a child like smile.

" _No… hurting people- violence only makes things worse and hurts others. If…_ " Maemi paused to collect herself " _if someone was hurting my friends, I would try to help my friends even if it means getting hurt myself_ " Maemi paused " _I learned from someone that power without control is bad-it's meaningless, to use something you have no control over is dangerous_ " Maemi explained mentally.

"Maemi!" Zelda hissed in fear as she looked round for who might be watching but saw no one.

"It's okay Zelda" Maemi said while smiling shocking Zelda who was at a loss of what to say, especially since Maemi was always the one who was always on guard most of the time. At that moment Maemi could feel as if something warm envelop her. In a way it felt like she was being hugged by someone or something which left her feeling safe and at ease, in a way it reminded her of a person from her past which left her sad but happy to have met the person even if the ending was a heartbreaking one.

At that moment just before Maemi could speak the sound of a door opening caught their ears.

"Maemi come on let's go!" Zelda hissed as she gestured for her friend to hurry up. Maemi bit her lip as she looked at her friend before feeling a gentle nudge on her back.

" _It's alright… run along little one_ " came the voice, at the same time it felt like Maemi's legs had a mind of their own and began to run towards Zelda. Looking back she looked at the relic with a sad look before running. Once she was near Zelda they started to leave the room.

"Why did you do that?" Zelda asked shrilly looking scared by what she saw. While they left the door the pair soon turned to see it close behind them slowly with only a small thump once it closed. Maemi blinked at the question causing Zelda to sigh. "I mean the relic, why did you touch the relic?" she asked looking frustrated.

"If that was the Triforce then it could have split, then what? It would mean you were imbalanced" Zelda added as she tried to stress this to her friend who was looked as if her mind was somewhere else.

"But it wasn't was it?" Maemi blinked before looking at the door once more.

"Why did you even touch it?" Zelda asked once they were out the church.

"It… it felt like my grandmother was there, maybe the relic draws the spirits we have lost to us?" Maemi suggested causing Zelda to bit her lip.

"Who knows, but let's not come here again alright" Zelda said wearily.

"Deal" Maemi nodded before looking back at the doors. At that moment she could picture a faceless woman with long azure blue wearing a white dress singing a lullaby while sitting on the stone ends of a fountain, Maemi meanwhile was resting her head on the woman's knee. As she smiled she could feel a hand stroking her face softly.

" _You're a good girl Maemi, do not lose that goodness inside you and do not lose sight of what is important my little one_ " the voice said kindly, for some reason hearing that voice in her memories reminded her of the voice that she heard at the relic. But why? Why did she hear it?

* * *

At the relic's pedestal a woman with azure blue hair and eyes appeared beside it. She wore a blue dress and blue sandals. The woman had a sad smile on her face as she watched the pair leave but knew that neither could see her go.

"So that's her huh?" said a woman's voice that caught the azure blue haired woman's attention.

"Yes Din, that is her" the azure blue haired woman said with a kind smile from feeling a sense of joy enter her heart.

"She's not even suppose to be here and yet she touched the relic without breaking it apart" Din said while folding her arms. The azure woman smiled and chuckled knowing her sister was impressed despite the façade she was pulling off.

"She has a good heart, you can say she has enough virtues in her even though she is young. Give her a few more years and she'll be ready" the woman said causing Din to raise a brow.

"I don't like this, it seems weird that she was sent here a few years ago and then he showed up. It was almost as if there was a tear in time when that happened" Din said knowing that her sister was not happy about it.

"A tear which I fixed so he could not come back to finish the job he started, to think his move had given him more problems than solutions" the azure woman said sternly. Din sighed as she looked at her before looking at the relic.

"True, although given how and why she was brought here. I see no reason to just stand and watch" Din said while pushing some of her red hair from her face. The azure haired woman blinked in surprise from her words.

"You mean…?"

"Heh… she's family after all right? She doesn't believe in us which is odd since everyone here does and yet you chose to be part of her family in the future. That must mean she is special, will she be good or bad? That would be the question" Din said with a slight smile since the possibilities were endless.

"Or she could stay neutral" a green haired female suggested causing them to look at her.

"Would that even be possible Farore?" the azure blue haired woman asked in worry.

"Could be, after all she didn't split the Triforce when she touched it. It could be since she answered to us that she doesn't want it's power nor does she want to use it" Din raised a brow while tilting her head to the left and placed a hand to her hip. "Something like that is rare, to seek something but not use it for ill will or for anything. Everyone always wants something but she doesn't" Farore said with a slight smile.

"She could have asked for friends, her family back and yet she didn't. It counts for something right sis?" Farore asked with a smile while Din rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I give with you" Din said with a smile before spotting Rauru looking at where Maemi had left to. "Let's just hope that Demise doesn't come back"

"But if he does and touches the Triforce?" the azure haired woman said with worry until she saw Din suddenly smirk.

"Don't worry, I have an idea which is ironic since you're the smart one" Din said almost jeering at her blue haired sister who groaned at the joke like insult.

"Let's just go back" the azure haired woman said before vanishing.

"Whatever you say Nayru" Din grinned widely before Farore left after shaking her head.

"Don't you shake your head at me Farore" Din said sharply before going after her but didn't stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

Maemi winced the moment she had landed on the floor, rubbing her sore side she looked around to see that she was in her room this time.

" _I'm still teleporting at random areas_ " she said dryly as she shook her head before getting up. Her mind still on the fact she saw a large tree in a forest, but what stood out was that it was a talking tree and had a mustache.

" _Very weird_ " she muttered before sorting out her long hair which was up to her lower back.

"Dad's going to be mad that I vanished from my studies again" she said to herself before hearing footsteps running, in her defense though the teacher was a bit boring this time around and wouldn't stop droning on about things she found containing constant contradictions but refrained from speaking up unless she wanted to suffer the consequences.

"Maemi?" Zelda's voice made Maemi jump slightly but slowly went to the door due to the lingering pain. "MAEMI!" Zelda cried as she latched onto the startled girl the moment she spotted her.

"Where did you go?" Zelda asked knowing that Maemi had accidently teleported again.

"A forest, I don't know but there was a big tree who allowed me to catch my breath before-ah ah!" Maemi sucked in a deep breath while her eyes scrunched up.

"No no! Don't sneeze again!" Zelda cried as she pinched Maemi's nose in order to stop her sister like friend from sneezing.

"But that's just going to make me-achoo!" Maemi sneezed before the area went blank for a second. The pair then winced as they landed on the floor which happened to have a familiar red carpet. Knowing that this could only be located in the throne room they cringed knowing that their father was in the room as the area suddenly grew cold, this time Maemi's ice powers were no responsible for this feeling much to Zelda's dismay.

"And where have you been?" The king asked sternly causing them to look at him weakly.

"Sneezing" Maemi said feebly knowing that was a bad excuse but it was true, the king raised a brow from the reply.

"Sneezing?" he asked looking at her with a suspicious look while disbelief filled his voice.

"I've got a cold and it's messing with my powers" Maemi explained before she sniffled alerting Zelda who had gone pale.

"Don't sneeze!" she cried alerting the king that something was up.

"ACHOO!" Maemi sneezed loudly only just as she braced herself…nothing happened causing her to blink. "Okay then…" Maemi looked at them, so far everything seemed normal. Did that mean she was not going to teleport anytime soon?

"Hehehehehe" giggled what seemed to sound like something that set the hairs on Maemi's neck stand up, what or who was making that noise?

"Kyaaa!" Zelda screamed as something jabbed her leg causing her to recoil in shock. The pair looked at her only to see a small icicle creature that was up to the size of the Maemi's forearm. It had long pointy long ears and was carrying a pitchfork. On it's back however were little wings and it's face contained a very mischievous smile.

"Hehehehehe" it giggled before jabbing her again only this time it was her side who was now taking the hit.

"Kyaa! What is that thing?" Zelda screamed as she moved away in fear but kept close to Maemi who looked baffled. Seeing Zelda freak out made the creature giggle more and jump in delight before running away, Maemi seeing this felt her stomach drop. Oh gosh no that thing again!

"We have to melt it-ACHOOO!" Maemi sneezed before rubbing her nose, only this time she sneezed four more times before Zelda could stop her. To Maemi's dismay and the king's shock five little creatures to run about in the throne room with glee on their faces.

"Lock the doors!" the king demanded at the now startled guards who were now having to deal with the newly uninvited guests. One guard stared at the first one who looked at him with a curious look, at first the creature looked innocent and harmless before pulling a very scary face while it laughed. This in turn made the guard fall against the door while a scream left his mouth, seeing this allowed the giggling monsters to run through the halls before anyone could stop them. As this happened Maemi, Zelda and the king looked at each other before someone sighed.

"Let's just deal with them and then we'll talk about this" the king said wearily now wanting this to end.

"Yes sir-ah-ACHOO!" Maemi sneezed causing another to appear, it then without warning followed it's brethren as she rubbed her burning nose weakly with a sleeve earing her a glare from the king about that since he had told her repeatedly to use a handkerchief. Very soon they heard what sounded like suits of armor crashing to the floor followed by the sounds of very startled people screaming.

"You! Bed now young lady" the king ordered as he pointed at the door "the more you sneeze the more they appear and I will not have anymore in this castle. Where is Impa?!" he bellowed as he looked round, how was this Sheikah not reacting to this chaos? Before they knew it the woman in question appeared only she looked like she had run a very long marathon judging by how flushed she appeared.

"Forgive me sire I was looking for Maemi and then-"

"Yes yes little monsters appeared, is there a way to stop them?" the king asked now looking frustrated as he saw Zelda trying to stop Maemi from sneezing but failing miserably.

"I don't know what they are" Impa admitted as she looked at Maemi with worry.

"They're made of ice, I'm sure melting them would be ideal" Maemi said weakly before Zelda this time stopped her from sneezing by squeezing her nose.

"I'll take her to bed" Zelda said looking worried since Maemi's sneezing was getting worse.

"All right, Impa can you find a way to melt those things?" the king asked before hearing a guard screaming at the end of the hallway. Curious the four rushed out the room only to blanch.

"You have got to be kidding me" Maemi whined weakly as she watched a knight running away from the creature instead of trying to destroy it. Why? Because the creature was holding a large torch that was still lit and was trying to burn the guard while giggling as it ran after him. Most of the guards on the other hand were being jabbed while on the floor due to how they were outsmarted to their shock.

"How are they getting hurt when they're wearing armor?" Maemi asked weakly while the king witnessing the whole mess face palmed as most of the area looked damaged and the tapestries were torn, some were sadly beyond repair but they could be replaced however it would take some time to do so.

Normally Maemi would have found it funny had it not been for the king giving her a look that said that she was in trouble.

"Maemi see the physician and get that cold treated, I do not want to see another one in my presence again" the king said before going to his room, only once he got there and opened the door… he closed it just seconds after opening it. Shaking his head he sighed heavily.

"To think I'm suppose to be expecting a guest… this must be a sign" he muttered given how Maemi's teleporting had caused panic to everyone in the castle, now creatures were spawning the moment she sneezed. What else could go wrong? To his dismay a large part of the tower had fallen before a small fire broke out in the kitchen. To think having a child who was powerful but was unable to contain their powers when they were sick was taxing, but despite that he did care about her and would never leave her when things got bad.

" _For better or for worse_ " he muttered to himself as his room continued to get damaged. He could only hope the stuff precious to him were spared.

"I'm just thankful no one outside this kingdom knows about this…" he sighed heavily "what else could go wrong?" he muttered this time he heard something in his room shatter, as a result he groaned now regretting the fact that he had said that out loud this time.

"I hope that was just the mirror" he muttered darkly before walking away. Nope… the guards will deal with this. He was taking a break!

* * *

Maemi sniffled as she rubbed her nose, she looked at the physician who was frowning at her while he examined her to see what he could do to help.

"Your temperature is extremely high, what have you been doing princess?" the physician scolded softly as he looked at her.

"Studying" Maemi replied while whining in bed, her head was burning and it was hard to open her eyes now as her fever was now getting higher than before "I stayed up late a few times to study" she admitted causing his brows to go up. Zelda hearing this cried out in shock.

"Maemi! Why would you do that to yourself?" Zelda asked looking upset that her sister had pushed herself to this, Maemi looked at her weakly.

"Because I wanted to catch up on what you know, I know I'm lagging behind and I'm no good with this etiquette stuff. Plus we had that test today but I ended up missing it anyways" Maemi muttered, Zelda slumped looking more upset than before.

"That's no reason to push yourself like that" the physician said sternly "You're only nine and Princess Zelda here is ten. You have time" the man said softly before placing a cold compress on Maemi's head. "Let's not forget she was doing this when she was younger. So it would make sense that she would be above you on this, however it's not worth ruining your health over this" the man said softly as he placed a cold compress on her head. He bit his lip from seeing her wince and whimper from the cold item and knew she needed medicine.

"Rest up you troublemaker" the man said with a fond look on his face as he smiled softly. To think that even someone who tried to be strong would end up stumbling in such a manner, then again that was normal for anyone and the king was no exception.

" _I can't begin to count how many times that man got sick… honestly these two_ " the physician mused before shaking those thoughts away.

Maemi looked at them with a tired smile before allowing sleep to take her. Seeing her sleep made them sigh knowing that she won't sneeze anytime soon. Zelda without warning tapped the physician frantically causing him to look at her with a confused look and then at what she was pointing at. The man almost jumped in fright as he saw an icicle monster looking at Maemi with a curious eyes, for some reason it had red eyes instead of the usual icy blue eyes.

"Is it dangerous?" the physician whispered to Zelda, the creature narrowed hearing this it's eyes before squeaking sharply at him and rolled it's eyes now looking annoyed by his attitude.

"I don't know" Zelda said before the doors opened revealing a slightly ruffled Sheikah who had parts of her clothes burned for whatever reason Zelda could not understand.

"They're immune to fire and magical fire won't even touch them" Impa said dryly before going towards them and sat down, seeing the creature start at her blandly while containing a bored expression caused her to glare at it. "Why is it here when the others are causing havoc?" she asked sharply. Hearing this jab made the creature roll it's eyes before jumping off the bed without so much of a squeak even when it landed, looking at Maemi it shook its head before going outside and slammed the door shut somehow. Blinking in surprise they stared at where it went.

"Um…" The physician went silent until the sounds of really upset squeaks filled their ears.

"What just happened?" Zelda asked a really baffled Impa who remained composed despite being tired and drained of energy.

* * *

"(Get your butts outside now and do not make anymore messes you idiots! What are you barbarians?!)" The red eyed creature spat at the now scolded creatures who looked like they had been kicked. Slowly all twelve creatures walked out the castle in single file shocking the guards as the red eyed creature gave them a dark look before going after it's group.

"(Not fair! I wanted to play)" one whined.

"(Play somewhere else so you won't be a bother you pests!)" The red eyed creature snapped in anger.

"(No fair why are you bossing us about?)" Another asked looking annoyed.

"(Get moving or else)" the red eyed creature snapped, soon they started to leave the town shocking some who saw them. They continued to walk even as the sun's rays reflected on them creating a contrast of blue ice while inside their see through bodies were traces of black. In a way it almost looked like there was a black living flame inside them.

"(Fine)" one said darkly as they walked past the draw bridge ignoring the guards as they went past. The group continued to walk towards a place that the red eyed creature deemed safe without causing problems since the group had a way of making trouble.

* * *

The creatures (minus the red eyed one) once they arrived at a place cheered with glee as they entered an icy cave, without wasting time they ran about causing some Wolfos to get angry but were soon running scared thanks to how mischievous and sly the group was. Rolling its eyes the red eyed creature watched knowing they won't leave at all due to how much fun they were having.

* * *

"Just take it easy and stop over doing it at night" Zelda said while holding a bowl of soup, it was past nighttime now and Zelda had decided to stay up in order to help her sister get better. Maemi thanked Zelda for the soup before sneezing lightly. This time another ice creature appeared but looked cute and friendly, regardless Zelda was still on edge thanks to what she witnessed. Part of her suspected her room was in tatters like every other room that was open to the creatures.

"Been feeling angry lately?" Zelda asked weakly as she eyed the creature who went onto Zelda's lap while still holding it's pitchfork.

"No but I was bored and wanted to go out, sadly we're still grounded after what happened last year thank you" Maemi said dryly causing Zelda to feel guilty.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise" Zelda smiled as she tried to help her sister like friend eat.

"I'll hold you to it" Maemi said while groaning. "I feel awful" she muttered while taking a bite of her soup.

"I hope you get better soon" Zelda said lightly as she relaxed while balancing the bowl with her knees and hands but was mindful of the creature who was sitting on her lap.

"How are the visions?" Maemi asked softly causing Zelda to bit her lip and look away so Maemi didn't see her expression.

"They're… they're getting worse" Zelda said weakly, seeing this Maemi nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully it won't happen, not as long as we try our best-" Maemi froze as something entered her mind.

"What is it?" Zelda asked at a now troubled Maemi.

"You know the big tree called the Great Deku tree?" Maemi asked causing Zelda to become confused.

"What about it?" Zelda asked now looking more worried at how Maemi's behaviour had suddenly changed.

"It's… it's dead" Maemi said with a sad but hesitant tone, Hearing this made Zelda go quiet, Impa who was listening with her eyes closed tensed up slightly since that news was anything but good.

"But how? Why?" Zelda cried looking shocked as Maemi looked at the bowl with a sad look.

"He was cursed and made ill by a parasite that was put inside him by a bad person, he was too weak and died just now" Maemi replied softly looking more sad, the creature hearing this made a sad humming sound as it nuzzled Zelda who looked anxious as she petted it. The creature allowed her to pet it but closed it's eyes. To Zelda as she looked at it was almost in awe as the light of the candle made interesting reflections on the creatures body and lit the body up in a certain way that left her captivated by how it could survive from the fire and yet could see what looked like a living black fire inside it's body. She didn't ask Maemi why it had such a thing had a black fire inside but since she knew that the black fire only caused Maemi to grow sad for whatever reason.

"But doesn't he guard the Kokiri forest? What will happen to the forest now?" Zelda asked looking worried. Maemi sighed as she looked at Zelda with tired eyes.

"I don't know… but it's bad, the Great Tree didn't even stand a chance. It was a bad curse as well and it couldn't fight the parasite off" Maemi replied softly.

"Don't summon the spirit" Impa said sternly causing them took. "If you do summon him it could damage your body, you have not tried to channel any spirits into your body. Do not start now" Impa said causing Maemi to nod slightly.

"Yes Impa" Maemi said before sighing, what a predicament. Who could have done this?

* * *

"Maemi I have a guest coming over, will you stand with me when he arrives?" The king asked seeing as how Maemi looked a bit better than two days ago. Maemi blinked in surprise.

"Who is the guest?" Maemi asked looking curious as he then had a weary look on his face.

"It's the king of the Gerudo Ganondorf" her father explained, she then frowned.

"Nope! Not going to see him" Maemi said sternly.

"Why? It'll be good for you to-"

"Ever since I've heard of him, he's been giving me a bad feeling and it's leaving this little one on edge" Maemi gestured to the red eyed ice creature who frowned at him. He was still shocked that it even came back once it took all the blue eyed icicle creatures with it.

"If he does try anything-"

"Father, Zelda's predictions are coming true. Must you allow him into the castle? What if he plans to double cross you? He has magic and it's hard not to sense it from over here" Maemi said knowing that Ganondorf was close to the town thanks to his dark magic. The king sighed.

"Trust me, I want this war to end. That is why I want you with me to see if he is honest" the king said causing her to sigh.

"Fine… but anything out of place and I'm out" Maemi said before walking away with the creature in tow.

* * *

By the time the guest had showed up, Maemi stood near Zelda and their father with a frown on her face. Ganondorf a red haired brown skinned male had soon arrived at the castle while she folded her arms but kept silent.

"King Ganondorf of the Gerudo" the king greeted the other man politely while Maemi remained silent.

"Your highness" Ganondorf said in the same tone, only Maemi detected bitterness and resentment towards the king causing her to raise a brow. What did he have to be resentful about? She then looked at the red haired women near the man and blinked due to being curious. One of the women who looked at her smiled, it was then that Maemi returned with a slight nod but mostly due to feeling shy, seeing this the woman's smile grew at how cute Maemi was being only that made Maemi scowl a bit since she hated that word.

Ganondorf soon spotted Maemi after noticing her beside the king and Zelda.

"I see the rumors were true and that you have adopted a child" Ganondorf said while looking at Maemi who returned the look with a 'keep staring and watch' look as her eyes narrowed, he raised a brow from seeing her expression before looking at the king.

"She is dear to me and Zelda, I feel that she'll be very beneficial to the kingdom and the family" The king said with a soft smile while Zelda remained on edge.

"Is that so?" Ganondorf asked looking intrigued.

"Yes… she has an open mind" the man said with a humorous smile that left Ganondorf confused.

"How so?" Ganondorf asked while the woman looked at Maemi still, as for the other women they looked at the king and those around him.

"You'll have to find out I'm afraid, she is very secretive and I'd rather allow her to reveal it in time" the king commented. "Shall we have lunch before starting?" he asked.

"Of course" Ganondorf said before looking at Maemi again who glared at him the moment she caught him looking. Once the king walked away she then looked at Ganondorf.

"I know you killed the Great Deku Tree you bully" she hissed at Ganondorf shocking him as he was surprised by her words.

"Strong accusation, do you have proof?" he asked with a hidden smirk knowing that she didn't. Instead of raising to the bait she folded her arms.

"I have a way of showing proof, watch your back and don't think I'm not aware of what you're up to thief" she said darkly and walked away. The woman as she watched Maemi walk away raised a brow but said nothing.

" _How would she be able to know what he's done?_ " the woman pondered as she watched the girl go before looking at Ganondorf. Deep down though she was not happy with how he was acting but kept it together so he wouldn't figure it out.

* * *

"I'm not going to the meeting" Maemi muttered to Zelda who walked beside her towards the garden. "If I stay there anymore I'm going to get annoyed and snap" Maemi added before sitting on one of the tree branches.

"I'll keep watch just in case" Zelda said as she went to the small window that led to the throne room.

"Why bother? Father doesn't believe us, surely knowing that I declined to go should mean something but I doubt it. He wants to end the war so badly that he's getting sloppy and blind to the threat that is now in our midst" Maemi said causing Zelda to raise a brow.

"Have you been reading words with big words and complicated meanings again?" Zelda asked weakly, Maemi shrugged.

"Point being?" Maemi asked looking bored from where she was, Zelda sighed and shook her head from her words before looking at the hole, Maemi sighed shortly after that and was about to relax until the sound of footsteps moving on the grass caught her attention. Opening her eyes she saw a blond haired boy wearing green walking towards Zelda, strapped to his back was a sword and a wooden shield with a symbol on it. This left her more baffled by what she was seeing. What did take her surprise was the fact that there was a fairy beside the boy which took her completely by surprise.

Did that mean the prophecy was now coming to fruition if he was now here?

She only hoped that was not the case.

But seeing him, his eyes even though she could only see them from the side. His hair and his face, it had left her with a sense of déjà vu leaving her almost unsettled and yet a feeling of excitement followed by joy entered her. In a way it left Maemi almost giddy without knowing why. Had she met him before? If so when?

Now begged the question- what was his name?


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who liked and is now following the story :)**

 **This will one of two parts**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maemi as she watched the pair talk blinked with a curious look. She then jumped down once she knew that it was safe, only this startled the boy enough for him to draw a sword and turn to face her in order to retaliate. Seeing this move move made her to frown.

"Put the blade away or I'm calling the guards" she said sharply sounding annoyed by the stunt. Surprised the boy put the sword away as soon as he realised that she wasn't a threat.

"Who are you?" Maemi asked as she moved slightly closer. Her black hair fluttered slightly thanks to the light breeze. She was sure though, she could feel as though she knew him from somewhere before but where? Just not remembering gave her a headache and put her on edge. Was he bad or good she couldn't remember but he almost seemed harmless.

"Link, my name is Link and this is Navi my fairy" Link replied almost on edge but soon relaxed as she posed no threat to him given her body language. Maemi hearing his name froze, outside she was calm but inside she was shocked beyond belief.

" _His name is Link?! But he has the same name as the one I knew in the past! How is that possible?_ " Maemi yelled mentally before seeing Zelda's confused look, this snapped her out of her mood.

"So where are you from?" Maemi asked now sounding calmer than before in order to not rouse suspicion from Zelda.

"The forest, what is your name since I gave you mine?" Link asked looking curious, blinking she smiled at his reply while ignoring the soft wind as it blew.

"Maemi, it's nice to meet you Link" she said before lifting her hand, curious Link looked at her hand before lifting his hand up so she could shake it.

"It's nice… to meet you to" Link replied looking nervous but soon smiled after seeing her smiling.

"I heard what happened with the Great Deku Tree and I am sorry for your loss" Maemi said now looking sad, surprised Link's fairy jumped slightly while his eyes went wide from hearing her words. Zelda watching the trio bit her lip at Maemi's slip up.

"How did you know the Great Deku tree?" Navi Link's fairy cried in surprise, hearing this made Maemi look away shyly while her hands were at her sides.

"Um… I had a problem and ended up right in front of him, it was odd to meet someone one day and then find out they died the next" Maemi admitted with a sad look. Link as she spoke looked down before nodding.

"Everyone in the village was upset" Link admitted as sorrow filled him, despite trying to be brave it was hard to hide such strong emotions especially given how he was powerless to save his guardian.

"Even you I'm guessing" Maemi commented as she saw him nod. "Look Link, I know things are going to seem bad and will be dangerous given what will be in store for you. But I know you'll be fine, he wouldn't have asked you to go if he didn't have faith" Maemi soon beamed at him as she spoke. Link looked at her with awe while Navi stared at her before smiling herself at how Maemi's words could not only provide some closure, but also provide the will for Link to move forward with his head held high.

"The one responsible for my dreams is through this window that leads to the throne room" Zelda explained as she moved to one side allowing Link to see, Maemi who moved so she could see behind Link frowned as soon as she saw Ganondorf.

"I don't like him" Maemi said bluntly causing Link to look at her from the corner of his eye. "He rubs me off the wrong way" she explained causing him to blink since he didn't know what to say to that comment.

"Rubs you off the wrong way?" Link asked looking confused by her choice of words.

"It means he gives off a bad vibe or feeling that I don't agree with. It's leaving a bitter taste in my mouth and I know he uses dark magic which leaves me more on edge" Zelda looked at Maemi in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked while Ganondorf knelt down on one knee facing the king.

"His aura and body stink of it, I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it" Maemi replied before Ganondorf noticed the trio from the corner of his eye, however he then spotted Maemi giving him a dark look that made him look straight at the king who resumed talking. Maemi just seeing this mentally relished knowing that she had gotten under his skin and not in a good way, in a way she knew that power users would be able to sense the other. So to keep herself safe she had hid her aura so she could not be found so easily. But that didn't mean she couldn't scare him one way or another.

"He claims to have good intentions but I feel that he is not sincere" Zelda said with a heavy sigh once they moved away. "He'll be after the Triforce I know it" Zelda said wearily as she sat down on the steps.

"Father maybe blind, but we're not" Maemi said with a frown "you don't have to be a child to know someone is up to no good" she added while leaning against the wall.

"But what can we do? We're only children" Link asked before sitting down.

"We need the other spiritual gems, I know that you have the emerald stone. So now we need the Goron's spiritual stone located on Death Mountain and the Zora's Sapphire in the Zora's domain" Zelda said "once we have them we can enter the sacred realm and stop him from getting the Triforce"

"But wouldn't that put the Triforce in danger of being taken? I don't think you realise Zelda but we're not powerful, he'll use underhanded means to get the Triforce I know it" Maemi said with a sigh.

"But we have to do something" Zelda cried while looking at Maemi.

"If the door is closed, then he can't get inside. It's best to keep things hidden and he doesn't know the song or how to open the door. He just knows the stones are the key right?" Maemi asked Link who nodded in agreement as he remembered the Great Deku Tree's words.

"See, let the sleeping dogs lay Zelda" Maemi said softly but sternly.

"We don't have a choice Maemi! The longer we put this off the more dangerous it is for everyone. Lives are at risk" Zelda said looking upset.

"I don't agree with this Zelda, there has to be another way to protect the Triforce than opening the doors to get to it" Maemi said while Link watched them. Part of him agreed that the door should be kept closed and yet what if that man Ganondorf did find a way to open it? It was confusing and yet conflicting at the same time.

"But what options do we have?" Zelda asked looking more troubled than before.

"How about asking father to kick him out of the area, or better yet ask him why he wants power so much. Why would a king like him risk so much?" Maemi asked with a stern look that left Zelda speechless. "I heard about the war before that took place before we were all born. A lot of people died from both Gerudo and Hyrulian sides. Now the question is why? Why did that war start?" Maemi asked "Don't tell me you aren't curious" she looked at her sister who continued to look conflicted.

"I do… but I don't want to take that chance" this made Maemi frown.

"You're acting like father, you're both stubborn and it'll get us all hurt" Maemi muttered causing Zelda to glare at her slightly before her mood went down.

"I know, but I just want to protect the Triforce" Zelda said softly as her head lowered allowing her hair to cover her face slightly.

"At what cost Zelda?" Maemi asked looking at her with worry. "Dreams-predictions, the future is subjective. They always change" Maemi said while holding Zelda's hands after kneeling down so she was close to the blond haired girl's level.

"And that is why I want Link to find the stones, I don't want anyone to suffer any more than they already have" Zelda said as she saw her sister's stern look.

"Are you sure? Because once we do this, there is no turning back" Maemi asked while keeping her eyes on Zelda to see if she wavered.

"I'm sure" Zelda nodded before looking at Link. "I'm sorry you had to see that, you see my sister is cautious but for good reasons I feel" she said before bowing her head to apologise. Link smiled softly before placing a hand to the back of his head.

"It's okay, you both have good points. After what happened to the Great Deku Tree even I would want to stop him from getting the stones and the Triforce" Link admitted. Maemi seeing this sighed.

"So how is he going to get to Death Mountain where the Gorons are?" Maemi asked.

"I have a plan already" Zelda said before handing him a letter causing Maemi to give her a funny look. "Give it to the guard and he'll let you through" she said with a smile, Maemi meanwhile looked at them before biting her lip.

"I want to come with you, just to make sure you'll be okay" Maemi said before moving towards Link.

"No Maemi, we're both grounded and I don't think father would let you go over something like this" Zelda said while shaking her head. Maemi hearing this rolled her eyes.

"But what if something goes wrong? Then what?" Maemi asked. "It's not that I don't trust you Link but I don't want you to be put in a position which would involve you losing your life" Maemi said with a determined look. Zelda looked at them feeling more worried since their father refused to believe her and now her sister wanted to go and help. If their father had found out that Maemi was sneaking out again he would go mad even if it was to help save Hyrule and to make sure this boy was okay. Their father didn't know the boy and neither did they but Maemi trusted him enough to want to go and help, in a way Zelda felt jealous at how quick Maemi was to help Link and in a way leave her behind. Why did her sister want to leave her behind? It wasn't fair!

Maemi was her sister! She deserved to have Maemi with her not Link! So why should her sister leave? That and the last thing she wanted was to have her sister yelled at by their father. Regardless of her intentions, it was reckless. If anything did happen to Maemi Zelda would never forgive herself, in a way it was like Maemi kept her rooted and more down to earth. She refused to lose her sister or give her to anyone.

"I want to go" Maemi said while nodding to prove she was serious as she looked at her sister who gave her a distraught look. Her eyes pleaded with Maemi to stay even though Maemi showed that she was determined to go no matter what, in a way it hurt more than she would ever imagine.

"Maemi, it is unsafe" Impa said kindly but sternly as she appeared behind them, Maemi looked at her with sadness "if anything were to happen the king would be very upset and angry-"

"But I can't just sit around and do nothing" Maemi cried before looking at Link, she knew that if she didn't go that she would regret it. After all she didn't go with the Link she knew in the past, sure he turned out fine despite the fact her uncle had been turned into a cursed hat but she didn't want to take any chances.

"I know, but that is my decision Maemi" Impa said sternly causing Maemi's stomach to drop "I cannot look after you and Zelda at the same time if you're both out of my reach, what if something were to happen Maemi then what?" Impa asked while her arms remained folded.

"It's okay, I can go with Navi it'll be fine" Link said while trying to assure the trio who then looked at him with mixed emotions.

" _Link…_ " Maemi sighed before looking at Impa.

"Fine" she said bluntly before storming out the garden to head for her room. Impa sighed as she watched Maemi before placing a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry, this is unexpected and she's never shown signs of wanting to go out" Impa said softly while Link smiled.

"It's okay, she just wanted to help" Link assured her before looking at Maemi's retreating figure. "I know what it means to feel a sense of helplessness" he said while Zelda looked at him with a conflicted heart. Should she allow this to continue? Sure he was suppose to be the hero but she didn't want to lose her sister and she barely knew him.

"Thank you Link, I know that this is a big burden but I know that if we do this we can stop Ganondorf from taking the Triforce and invading Hyrule" Zelda said with a soft smile.

"I'll teach you a song that will help you in the meantime" Impa said after she and Link went towards the exit leaving Zelda to watch with sad eyes.

" _This is for the best…_ " Zelda bit her lip as she cradled a hand to her chest.

* * *

Maemi meanwhile bit her lip in frustration, she wanted to help! Why could she not help? Sure she wasn't powerful or strong or smart or anything like that. But she was just her.

She just felt that he would need help which was why she wanted to go. She paced in her room before looking at herself in the mirror and frowned.

" _Why do you always look like that? Helpless_ " Maemi bit her lip still as she moved towards it and placed her left hand on the edges of the mirror.

"I need help, I can't do this on my own" Maemi said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes focusing on the reflection's eyes which contained reddish tints in them. Praying and hoping for a miracle to come. "I can't leave the castle or there will be problems, but I can't leave him to suffer alone even if he has his fairy" Maemi said softly as she felt her sadness grow. At that moment she was sure that the room had gotten colder due to her powers but not once did she shiver or complain, what could she do? It's not like she could split herself or anything.

"Won't you help me?" she pleaded, silence continued to greet her ears causing her to sigh. "It's hopeless" she muttered as she looked away and took her hand away from the mirror.

"The king won't listen to Zelda, Impa won't let me leave, I'm grounded and there are guards around here. I can't just teleport willy nilly" she muttered to herself.

" _Such a child, always giving up when things are hopeless_ " Maemi looked at the mirror with a helpless look.

"Won't you help me?" Maemi asked before looking at her right hand which had been moved up to her shoulder level, there hovering over her hand was a black flame that crackled softly but didn't move "Please help me, I can't do this alone"

* * *

"As the evil was vanquished, the sword had been laid to rest and had been enshrined with great care. As for the Light force, it was kept hidden after the monsters were sealed but protected by the one it was given to" the teacher said while reading a book to Zelda and Maemi who wearing a black dress and a plain violet hairband, Zelda continued to watch with fascinated eyes while Maemi watched the teacher with unreadable eyes. "So my princesses the chances of it being seen are unlikely as the information containing its whereabouts are unknown-"

"Oh alas, the power of the Light Force had been split into three shards. One lies in an ancient Hyrulian, one in her sister the lady of the lake and in her sister the lady of the light" Maemi said bluntly as her eyes narrowed at the teacher who was now silent by not only her tone, but from the fact that she had just interrupted the session. Her tone as she spoke almost sounded like she was reciting instead of speaking normally, Zelda despite being surprised that Maemi would interrupt a lesson was more stunned by how Maemi had responded to the teacher's words. After all no one knew about the location of the holy light.

Maemi meanwhile despite listening looked bored on the outside, however on the inside she was seething in anger.

" _Curse you for making me stay here to listen to this stupid lesson just so you could avoid people from knowing that you were gone_ " Maemi hissed in anger as she kept her eyes on the teacher. " _Just you wait, when you come back you'll be hearing it from me_ " she added darkly as Zelda soon felt a chill coming from Maemi. Why was it that Maemi was acting odd, did she not like history? She always did enjoy it from time to time so why not now? Maybe it was because of earlier? Just the thought made Zelda sad and guilty since the last thing she wanted was for her sister to be mad at her. She just wanted Maemi to be safe.

"Ah um… how would you know of such a thing since no one has heard about it?" the teacher asked now feeling sweat appearing on his brow thanks to Maemi's cold look.

"It was on a scripture, actually it was more of written under a glass panel that depicted what happened at that time. But it could only seen in the Elemental Sanctuary" Maemi replied in the same blunt tone. Surprised the teacher looked at his book and began skimming the pages to see if she was right before looking at her.

"It doesn't say anything about that" he said only to freeze by her look. What was with her today?!

"If it was seen then wouldn't the people who had the power be in danger of getting their shards taken? It's like putting a target on their heads" she said dryly causing him to glare only his expression then changed due to how cold and scary she was acting.

"Tha-that is true" he mumbled as he looked at the book cover after closing it. "S-So for years the sword has been enshrined but ended up-" Maemi's sigh alerted him to her, "I-Is there a problem princes?" he asked shakily now wanting to leave thanks to her sudden bad mood.

"Okay, since I know ALL about this. Can I go?" Maemi asked darkly shocking Zelda who knocked over a book in shock. What was happening here?!

"H-How would you know about it?" the man asked shakily as she soon narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay let me make it brief. A wind sorcerer named Vaati who was once a minish stole a wishing cap and destroyed the sword, he then turned the princess to stone…"

* * *

"Maemi are you okay?" Zelda asked wearily once Impa had arrived at their study room to see a completely silent and pale teacher. Confused she looked at the girls only to see a bored but annoyed Maemi while Zelda looked as if she witnessed something shocking.

"Fine, just don't know why I had to listen that information it all over again" Maemi said darkly, Impa hearing this felt her eyebrows go up in surprise "I'm going to my room" Maemi added before turning on her heel and went towards her room in order to seethe in anger.

"But don't you want to have lunch?" Zelda asked looking surprised.

"Not hungry" Maemi scowled angrily as she was at a distance, Impa was left speechless by Maemi's behaviour and attitude since this wasn't like the girl she knew.

"Did something happen?" Impa asked not understanding why Maemi was acting this way. Zelda looked at her with a baffled but worried look.

"I don't know, she was fine before class" Zelda said before biting the end of her thumb nail in frustration.

"It's probably because of the fact Ganondorf is here" Impa assured Zelda who wasn't pretty convinced.

"Maybe… do you think she's mad at us for telling her not to go?" Zelda asked wearily causing Impa to sigh quietly.

"She cannot go out, it's too dangerous. After all where the boy is going will be filled with danger" Impa said while trying to assure herself the she had done the right thing, she had right? So why did she feel sad about saying no? Maemi was strong yes but she was young, plus there would be thieves, monsters and bandits who could hurt her. Would Impa be able to live with herself if she lost Maemi? No, no she wouldn't.

Zelda sighed before she looked at her left hand only to see the top part of a triangle light up, instead of feeling annoyed she felt Maemi's relief. But what made Maemi feel this way she didn't know.

"So she was right?" Impa asked causing Zelda to look up. "The Light Force had been split into three shards?" Zelda sighed but nodded.

"It had been the best way according to the past. This way no one would be able to abuse it's power since it ties to sisterhood" Impa nodded.

"In the past the Goddess Hylia when she had been reborn after shedding her form had a step mother, that woman who married him had two daughters and one son which made them Hylia- who had been known as Zelda's step siblings. She had at the time entrusted the power to her two sisters after Demise had been destroyed and cursed her along with the hero, this was to show that no matter what she would always be there for them just as they were there for her" Impa had said softly. Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Hmm, I'll go see her then" Zelda said brightly before walking towards Maemi's room.


	8. Chapter 7

Maemi who was wearing a light blue plain dress spotted Link and smiled as he was near the exit to Kakariko village via the gate.

"How did you get here? Did they say it was okay?" Link asked with a bewildered look given that he had not expected to see her of at all, after all Zelda and the Sheikah were adamant about her staying put. And yet here she was standing before him while dressed in plain clothes. Maemi seeing his reaction smiled and placed her hands to her back while her long hair moved from side to side as she moved.

"You could say that" she beamed while a giggle left her lips. "I hope that is okay though, I really wanted to help and seeing as things could happen I thought safety in numbers would be best" she said while he looked at her and then at Navi with a conflicted look on his face. Part of him wanted to say yes given that she had a way of encouraging push forward with a smile on his face, that and she was treating him as a friend even though they only met once. Another part of him though wanted her safe at the castle due to the fact that it was too dangerous, she could die as the others pointed out and then what? It would be his fault for allowing her to go.

"That is true, but what can you do to help?" Navi asked with a curious look snapping Link out of his musing.

"I have my ways" Maemi winked stunning Link and Navi with how she was acting. "Come on, we have a kingdom to save so what are we waiting for?" she chirped, she then started running towards the path that would lead to where they would need to go leaving the pair baffled as they stood there not knowing what to say.

"She sure is energetic" Navi commented while Link watched Maemi's form before running after her in order to stop her from getting hurt since there was a chance of monsters being located.

* * *

"So this is where the Gorons live?" Maemi said in awe as she looked around the mountain, her eyes lit up with excitement from seeing how far high up they were from Kakariko Village. At this rate she might end up scaling high enough to probably reach the clouds, which filled her with excitement since she hardly new the areas of Hyrule at all. but that was a silly thought since the sky was higher than the mountain. Before long she spotted a Goron nearby and went towards it calmly "Hi there" she greeted with a smile as she waved at the one who was curled up. Link blinked in surprise as she just ran towards a rock.

" _She sure is unafraid… should I be worried about this?_ " he asked himself as he mentally smiled but had a slight frown on his face since anything could happen.

"Oh we have a visitor?" the Goron commented with a curious look once he uncurled himself and began to stand up, Link almost yelped in surprise from how the rock not only talked but now took the form of a humanoid rock with arms and legs but also contained rocks on his back.

"We're here to see the elder" Link explained, hearing this however made the Goron look uneasy taking the trio by surprise.

"He's locked himself in his room, I'm afraid no one has seen him come out" the Goron explained surprising the pair.

"Why did he do that?" Maemi asked while placing her hands on her hips, she tilted her head to the side causing some of her fringe to move but she paid no heed as she looked at the sad Goron.

"You see he's been there for some time now, he was really angry" the Goron explained before rubbing his stomach, seeing this Maemi blinked.

"Are you hungry?" Maemi asked causing the Goron to moan loudly.

"Yes but we can't eat the delicious rocks, the area that contains the delicious rocks that we eat is being infested by the Dodongo. So now Darunia won't let anyone inside since some tried to eat the Goron's Ruby" the Goron said with a sad look, hearing this however made Maemi and Link look at the other with baffled expressions.

"Something doesn't add up, why would the Dodongo show up and take the Goron's supply? It doesn't make sense" Maemi said before Link looked at Navi and then at her.

"We should talk to Darunia and see what's going on" Link said, hearing this Maemi and Navi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your time sir, we'll go and see Darunia so we can get to the bottom of this" Maemi said politely before the pair went inside.

"Ah oh wait" the Goron tried to stop them but the pair kept walking "oooh… Darunia's going to be mad" he muttered before going into a ball again.

* * *

Maemi and Link gasped in awe from seeing the interior of the City.

"I've seen cities but this underground one looks like it could have taken ages to make" Maemi said with a wide smile. "Maybe Darunia's at the bottom?" Maemi suggested as she pointed at the lowest level.

"We can always try and see" Navi said before fluttering near Link's hat so she could rest, the pair soon began to walk on the paths leading to where they could find Darunia. So far most of the area either had a steep slant so they would have to almost slide down or had stairs. Not that Maemi minded since she was still in awe from how this place was put together. Link meanwhile kept an eye out for any trouble since anything could happen, so far though everything seemed fine minus the fact that there were some Gorons looking sad and hungry which made him more sad.

* * *

As they walked through the lower levels of the city, an upbeat sound caught Maemi's ears as she looked towards the right where a tunnel led to a set of rocks blocking a path. Curious she looked before moving closer to the rocks in order to hear the tune, a small smile formed on her face as she began to hum and nod her head in tune to the catchy music.

"Sing and dance, sing and dance-"

"Come on Maemi, we don't want to get lost" Link called causing her to stop humming, not wasting time she eagerly skipped back with a wide smile as the song she was thinking about began to form. As she walked beside him she continued to hum and smile while a small lyric of a tune she was thinking of quietly left her lips leading some to think she was humming instead of singing due to how quiet she was being.

"She sure seems happy" Navi said with a smile while Link was confused by sudden Maemi's behaviour.

"Yeah…" Link said softly before a small smile formed from seeing Maemi smiling brightly as she hummed. "I'm glad" he added before they reached the door to Darunia's room.

"I'm afraid you cannot come in here goro" the Goron said while standing up "Big Brother won't let anyone in, he said that he's waiting for the Royal Family's Messenger to arrive" the Goron added with a sad look. Blinking Maemi looked at Link who had an idea of what the Goron meant.

Link hearing this quickly he took out his ocarina and began to play a tune Maemi recognized as Zelda's Lullaby, a soft smile formed on her face knowing that this tune would be useful and yet she felt slightly guilty for being out of the castle. However she could only hope Zelda would understand, if news had spread of her sneaking out somehow reached her ears. Then again it might never happen if everything worked out in Maemi's favor. Although… she might end up dealing with an ear bashing once she snuck back in to the castle. Not that she would mind, after all she didn't want to take the chance of seeing or knowing that something could have happened to Link and she would have been powerless to stop it from happening. She may have someone to go back home to, but with Link that was another story which was why she wanted to go even more.

" _I may have not been able to help the Link I knew before but that doesn't mean that I can't help this one… I wonder why, why do they have the same name? Something isn't right_ " Maemi pondered while looking at him.

Very soon to their relief the door soon opened meaning that the song had in fact worked.

"That's great! Now we can help the Gorons" Maemi smiled at the progress they had gained in a short time.

"And then we can get the stone" Link agreed causing her to smile weakly.

"Yeah… the stone" she said before breathing through her nose as she smiled confusing Link as he noticed her reaction. "Let's go" she said before they went inside.

* * *

"When I heard the Song of the Royal Family, I most certainty did not expect to see two little kids" a tall Goron with a mane that reminded Maemi of a Lion stood before them. On his face were white markings and his eyes were purple. "What are you two doing in here? Surely it's past your bedtimes and you should know that this isn't a place for kids" he said while folding his arms. Maemi hearing this raised a brow.

"Uh huh… sure!" Maemi said sarcastically as she folded her arms startling Link by her reply. "And here I was looking for a pair of rats for pets" she added coldly causing the older Goron to raise a brow at her sharp sarcastic tongue. Link meanwhile felt his mouth drop at her sudden drop of behaviour while Navi immediately hid in Link's had knowing that something was about to happen and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

"Unbelievable…" The Goron muttered as he placed a hand to his head "Has Darunia the boss of the Gorons really lost so much status to be treated like this by his sworn brother- the king?" he muttered feeling himself gain a migraine from what he was seeing.

"Jeez… what crawled up your butt and died?" Maemi muttered darkly as she looked at Link, Darunia twitched at the comment.

"Excuse me?!" Darunia bellowed now losing his cool from the insult.

"Quiet down sir, the king doesn't know I'm here and the last thing I want is for him to send me back to the castle" she scowled shocking Link.

"Bu-but you said they allowed you could come with me!" Link cried in alarm as his face grew pale, Darunia stared at them with a frown.

"I know I said that, but they still think I'm back at the castle" she said with a sigh "I would appreciate it if you didn't blab" Maemi said with a frown as she looked at Link.

"Who are you may I ask?" Darunia asked as he broke up the semi argument, the last thing he wanted was another large migraine from hearing two children bickering… such an insult indeed even if the King hadn't told them to come. Maemi knowing he was speaking to her sighed heavily before composing herself and turned to face him.

"Maemi, the king adopted me" Maemi said not looking away so she could show the Goron that she was serious, Darunia raised a brow after what seemed like a long time as he processed her words.

"I heard my brother adopted a girl who a Sheikah had taken a shine to, I didn't expect that child to be you. You look scrawny" Darunia said bluntly as he looked completely unimpressed by what he was seeing. Maemi gave him a bland look.

"And you don't look any better sir, I sure hope the reason you're staying in this room without mirrors is because you're worried that you're going to break them" she spat while her eyes narrowed. Link's stomach dropped at her response, this was not good! Looking at Darunia he saw the Goron's eyes narrow.

"Is that what you think?! That I the Great Darunia! Leader of the Gorons is afraid of a mirror?" he barked crossly at Maemi who folded her arms.

"Well given how everyone has said you've closed yourself off from everyone and if I'm guessing correctly has also not had much food to eat thanks to the Dodongos you look like you've lost a lot of weight that even the smallest-weakest Dodongo could push you over" she said causing the older Goron to twitch and growl.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" he yelled before freezing at her yawning.

"All talk and no bark… can't even go into the cave to sort them out yourself" she said causing steam to fly out of his ears as his anger grew.

"M-Maemi, is it wise to upset him? We need the Goron's Ruby to stop Ganondorf" Link asked with a weak look.

"Considering that this guy is on his last legs, we won't need to wait for much longer" she said with a bored look as Darunia's anger grew.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" Darunia roared in anger silencing the pair. "If you continue to insult the Great Darunia-"

"Oh hush!" Maemi's sudden cold tone startled the pair, her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms again. "We know why you asked the king to bring help but he choses not to, he's got his hands full with the King of the Gerudo" Maemi said shocking them with how her attitude had changed.

"Is that so?" Darunia asked trying not to look startled by her sudden attitude. Who was this girl really? Just her tone silenced him and she wasn't born into royalty.

"Yes! That's why I also left the castle, if I stayed near that Gerudo king long enough I'd probably lose it" she said bluntly causing the leader to raise a brow.

"Is that so?" Darunia asked while he folded his arms, Maemi seeing his reaction blinked.

"Don't tell me he got to you" she asked bluntly, to her dismay his expression said it all-yes. "What is that guy's problem? Why is he so insistent on making people's lives miserable?" she asked loudly.

"I don't know, but there are evil people in this world young lady" Darunia sighed "this man… thanks to his influence has ruined our special crops which are Bomb Flowers" Maemi blinked in surprise.

"Name speaks for itself?" she asked earning her a nod from the Goron, sitting down she looked up at Darunia gesturing him to continue. To Link's surprise Darunia did.

"We need those flowers and the rocks in the cave to survive but if we run out" Darunia sighed as he sat down looking worn and tired.

"You'll all die" she said with a sad look before placing a hand on the Goron's causing him to look at her "I'm sorry, you've been through so much and to have someone like me breathing down your neck like that it's wrong" she said softly causing the Goron to smile weakly.

"Heh… you're not so bad for a child, you have good ears. But! I'm not going to give the Ruby to anyone" Darunia said, pursing her lips at what she could do to help. Even if it was just to cheer him up, it would be better than nothing.

"Sing the song you heard from the cave, that could help" said a soft voice that sounded kind and encouraged her to take a deep breath. Curious the trio waited to see what she would do next as they noticed her sudden change.

" ** _Sing and Dance_**

 ** _Sing and Dance_**

 ** _Never know which way to_**

 ** _Go or see_**

 ** _Or where to go_** " Maemi said in a chirpy sing song manner in the area with only the sound of crackling sound of torches filling the silence. Link and Navi the moment they heard it were left surprised and speechless by her sudden pitch and tone. Just hearing it reminded Link of Saria's song which left him feeling nostalgic and sad since he had not seen his friend ever since he left the forest. Not knowing why he placed the ocarina Saria had given him to his lips and began to play the song thanks to Maemi's song.

" _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Never know which waay to**_

 _ **Go and see**_

 _ **Or find a way**_ " Blinking in surprise from hearing Maemi's singing and Link's ocarina, Darunia the moment he stood up soon felt his right foot tapping to the tune until before he knew what was happening. He had started to dance while moving his arms and legs. As he danced he felt a wide smile form on his face at what was happening.

 _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Twirl around**_

 _ **Sing and dance**_

 _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Twirl around**_

 _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Sing and Dance**_

 _ **Twirl around**_

 _ **Twirl and Twirl and Twirl around**_

 _ **Never even know**_

 _ **Which way to go**_ " Maemi sang in the same energetic tone while Link continued to play the Saria's song until a few seconds after she finished singing.

"HOT! What a hot beat! Yeeah!" Maemi as she stared at the dancing Goron smiled while a mental giggle escaped her mind.

" _What a funny carefree Goron this one is after_ _just_ _hearing that song_ " she said with a soft smile while Link stood beside her with surprise in his eyes. Turning to look at him she giggled causing him to smile as well thanks to her infectious smile, part of him was upset that she lied to him but he knew that her intentions were to help. Still… how did she manage to sneak out without being detected?

* * *

Maemi who was wearing a black dress and a plain violet headband growled mentally as she sat at the dinner table. So far some felt the sudden chill in the air while some tried to remain calm as they possibly could, sadly given the atmosphere it was proving a challenge to hide the sudden fear in their minds. Even one of the Gerudo women was shakily eating her meal despite the fact that one of them was trying act normal.

Ganondorf noticing the angry aura around Maemi was just about to strike up a conversation until one look from her unsettled him enough to look back at his plate… nope! Not going there. The king who dabbed his mouth with a napkin before he looked at Maemi with a soft smile.

"So how are your studies?" he asked hearing that this was directed at her, she looked at him with dull eyes.

" _Honestly… everyone notices that something is up and you're acting like this! How on earth have you lasted this long?!_ " she muttered mentally.

"Fine…" she said before looking at her plate with a blank look. Zelda who finished half way soon lost her appetite thanks to the unsettled atmosphere. Just feeling it made her want to leave thanks to how it left her on edge, was this thanks to Ganondorf? Just looking at him from the corner of her eye she also noticed that he was a little on edge to her surprise.

"When is dinner going to be over?" Zelda muttered knowing that Ganondorf was the reason Maemi's bad mood.

* * *

"What a nice tune! Just hearing it has made my troubles go" Darunia said with a wide grin before settling down. "So you both want to help that much?" he asked while folding his arms. Maemi before Link could respond nodded sharply.

"That's right! Father maybe blind but I refuse to act like everything is okay when the world is suffering, I'm truly sorry" Maemi said with a troubled look that had Darunia frowning "Zelda… Impa… they didn't want me to come because I could get hurt, so what? People suffer everyday and lose their lives" she gritted her teeth "and for what? Some survive because they turn their heads to the truth, it doesn't matter if what we do is life threatening as long as it helps those in need" she said with a determined look.

"You're quite reckless for one so small" Darunia's voice soon cut through the silence while Link and Navi listened with troubled looks, part of Link as he listened felt some warmth and… pride? It was an odd feeling since he barely knew her and yet just witnessing her confess something like this, he could also tell that she wasn't all bark considering how she managed to survive her trip to the mountain. She had listened as well when he told her to dodge when Tektite appeared just above her but was deeply impressed by how she froze the creature just before it could land just mere inches from her head. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with and that in a way gave him a reason for her to stay, yes she had lied but her reasons were not for selfish reasons.

Maemi hearing this smiled faintly.

"I almost got killed by a giant boar who wanted to eat me, I'm not afraid of no baby dinosaurs" she grinned causing his brows to raise as a laugh left his lips.

"Oh? Well I'm sure their parent will be more of a match for you" he teased causing her to giggle with her eyes closed.

"I'm sure Link, Navi and I will handle it, after all there's no I in team" she looked at Link with a wide grin, nodding Link had a determined look on his face.

"Yup" He agreed before looking at Darunia.

"Is there a way to get rid of the monsters in the cavern?" Link asked Darunia who frowned as he thought of a solution.

"I remember that if you hit the tails of the Dodongos it will defeat them but be warned, all of them will explode as will their spawn. Are you sure that you can handle this?" Darunia asked with a serious look, part of him was worried knowing that he was sending his sworn brother's daughter into the monster infested cave and yet… he believed that she would be fine.

" _Heh… she's a tough kid, she'll definitely hold her own with this boy. They have to if they are to survive the monsters_ " Darunia thought before sighing.

"Fine… you both have my permission to go" Maemi beamed with pure happiness.

"BUT!" his look made her smile vanish "you'll need the bracelets to hold the Bomb Flowers, that and you will only be given them on the condition that you'll work together" Darunia said with a fierce look, Maemi looked at Link before they nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Maemi and Link said with the same determined look, just seeing that startled Darunia for a moment from their expressions before he grinned at their response.

"Good, now be off with you" Darunia said and with that the pair left the City to purge the cavern.

* * *

"Wow! This place is so big!" Maemi said with wide eyes once they destroyed the bolder blocking the entrance, there before them was a pit of lava filled with moving platforms.

"It's dangerous so stay close" Navi instructed "Oh and watch out for the Beamos" Navi pointed at the center of the platforms that remained unmoving. Maemi bit her lip before closing her eyes, a sigh left her lips before feeling energy enter her hands until she felt something solid. Link who saw a faint light turned to look at where it was coming from and gasped as he saw a bow of light become solid in Maemi's right hand. Opening her eyes she frowned before looking around for something.

"Anything sharp on your like a thin branch or something?" Maemi asked before a stunned Link pulled out a Deku stick from his pouch, raising a brow she smiled before taking the stick. "Thank you-oh and can I borrow your sword?" Link hearing this took a step back as fear filled his face, seeing this caused her to laugh.

"Link! I just need to sharpen the stick you goof!" she laughed causing Navi and Maemi to laugh at a now blushing Link who took the stick from her hands while he refused to look at them.

"I'll do it" he muttered faintly before looking for a mini solid platform to sharpen the item, seeing this made Maemi amused but kept silent until he handed the sharpened stick back.

"Thank you" she smiled before getting the arrow into position, taking a deep breath she closed her left eye before aiming the arrow right at where the eye would appear. Suddenly she heard the sound of loud whoosh of air as she released the arrow and watched as the arrow went right towards the Beamos quickly, the trio then gasped as the tip of the stick had then became an icy before cutting right through the Beamos' head causing it to go still before exploding leaving nothing behind as the dust settled. Maemi felt her stomach drop from how powerful the attack had been and yet… she was happy from seeing the happy accident actually helping them remove their first obstacle.

"I did it… I did it!" Maemi jumped with glee while the pair who were gawking at the spot where the Beamos had once been with stunned eyes. Just… just how did she do that?

"That was really powerful!" Navi exclaimed "How did you get ice to appear on the arrow?" Navi asked as she bounced in the air a few times. Maemi smiled weakly as she scratched the back of her hair shyly.

"My aim was to actually not use ice, but I'm glad it turned out well" she said with a bashful smile. Link hearing this felt his jaw drop.

"That was an accident?" Link asked looking surprised, hearing this Maemi nodded weakly.

"I still don't have full control over my ice powers… I didn't exactly inherit them…" she said with a sad look as she looked at her bow, Link hearing this felt guilt for his outburst and was about to apologise before Navi cut him off.

"What happened?" Navi asked causing Maemi to look at her with a neutral look before looking at the moving platforms.

"My cousin and I were playing with our powers, we tried to make snow in his home but… he hit my heart with his wind powers freezing my water powers" Maemi replied with a bitter look, "they said my powers had evolved but I think it's just a lie to cover up the fact that the ice is irreversible" she added before jumping on to the platform when it was low, Link felt his stomach drop once she moved before relaxing once she was on the middle platform.

"Navi… that wasn't very nice" Link said softly before following Maemi. Navi hearing this felt herself go down from sadness, she didn't want to upset Maemi. She was just curious.

"I think your powers are cool" Link said with a smile as he took Maemi's arm before she could jump.

"You're just saying that" Maemi muttered wearily.

"No I mean it, yes I was shocked but they really are strong and I can tell that you really put your heart into it. Whether it was an accident or not I'm happy to know that I have a powerful friend with us" Maemi raised a brow at the comment, she then watched Link process his words before his eyes went wide from the words 'powerful friend'

"Ah! What I mean is-"

"I know what you mean" Maemi soon smiled at the compliment "thank you, it was hard to even think about fitting in because some made me think that they were a curse" she admitted with a weak sigh.

"Well they're not truly good people if they're they types to put you down" Link said sternly causing her to chuckle softly.

"Yeah… yeah you're right. Thank you Link" Maemi smiled before hugging a now surprised Link who froze from the hug, his heart skipped a beat from the sudden move before he smiled and relaxed. Link hugged her back before they pulled apart, it was weird but Link soon felt sad and slightly cold before shaking the feelings away.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A man stood by the edge of what appeared to be a cliff, he allowed the wind to mess with his hair before feeling something causing him to turn and look behind him, there was no one in sight except buildings but he kept his guard up for a minute longer. There seemed to be something out there but what was causing him to react like that was a mystery to him.

"No use standing out here when the temperature is going to drop" he said softly before moving some of his fringe from his face, his eyes were tired but were still determined to stay awake. It wouldn't belong until the yearly event was upon him. Until then he was going to stay on guard.

* * *

"So um Link… when Darunia mentioned the parent of the Dodongos… how big exactly do you think it is?" Maemi asked before looking down at the big hole, looking at Link who shrugged they both jumped until Maemi broke their fall with ice.

"I don't know but we should be able to handle it" Link smiled "after all how big could it be?" he asked brightly until something entered his line of vision, just seeing what it was which was behind Maemi his eyes went wide and his skin went completely ghostly from what he was seeing. Maemi seeing his expression wasn't amused.

"Really Link? You can't fool me a second time, the last time you tried that stunt you almost made me think that the head in the entrance was going to come alive and eat us" she said darkly as she folded her arms. Link however shook his head violently as his voice trembled in fear.

"I-I-I-uh-" Link's voice stuttered as he pointed behind her, however Maemi wasn't impressed.

"Not happening Link, it's not funny!" she said before the ground shook slightly "See! Even the area is agreeing with me on this" she said as his eyes went wider.

"Link" Maemi said dully as Navi suddenly hid behind Link "Not fun-"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Maemi's eyes went wide before she whirled her head and glared at the one making the noise.

"OI SHUT UP!" she bellowed silencing the creature into making a surprised noise, Link just witnessing this wasn't sure who he should feel sorry for. "Thank you! Seriously I'm trying to talk with someone here! Who told you that it's okay to butt in? So butt out!" she ranted until she felt Link tap her shoulder.

"Um Maemi…" Link said shakily "I think we just found the parent" as soon as Maemi heard this, she went quiet.

"Oh…" she said as her voice left her. "RUN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOT!" Maemi screamed as the giant green Dodongo roared in anger before charging that them.

"What are we going to do?" Navi yelled as Link and Maemi ran to a corner.

"SQUEAAAK!" came a shrill angry voice that made the trio pause and look. Maemi's eyes went wide as she saw the small red eyed white ice creature charge at the Dodongo with a pitchfork in it's right hand.

"Um Navi… what is that creature?" Maemi asked wearily as she pointed.

"I don't know, I've never seen such a small creature-" Navi looked puzzled as she stared at the small creature.

"I meant the parent Dodongo" Maemi said cutting Navi off.

"That's King Dodongo" Navi said as the trio watched the King Dodongo and the small creature stare off. The Dodongo soon huffed before growling at the creature who just glared at him before moving it's left hand to it's back, without warning a blue bomb that was the side of it's body appeared in it's hand shocking the trio.

"Why does it have a bomb?!" Link screamed in horror.

"How on earth should I know?! More importantly how is it surviving in this heat?!" Maemi replied loudly. The ice creature then taunted the King Dodongo who glared and roared at the ice creature, only to gulp in shock as the creature lobbed the bomb into it's mouth just seconds after the Dodongo had opened it's mouth. The creature then muttered something in it's tiny squeaky voice, only the Dodongo did not take well to the comment and was about to attack with fire until an explosion erupted from it's stomach causing the giant creature to fall.

"Um Link… might want to get the Dodongo king now while you still can" Maemi said snapping Link out of his daze.

"Ah right!" he said before charging at the beast, after a few slashes the beast recovered before getting up.

"So now we know it's weakness, how are we going to get the bombs in it's mouth again?" Maemi asked as Link ran towards her so they could avoid being attacked.

"Why not ask the ice creature to do what it did before?" Link asked between breaths, soon they spotted the creature running beside them while giving him a foul look that said 'do it yourself you lazy bum! I'm not doing all your dirty work!' Link seeing this felt his stomach drop at how much anger was coming out of it's expression despite not looking like it had any to begin with.

"I think it's best not to get on it's bad side, it already showed us how to weaken it" Maemi said weakly before stopping as they heard something inhaling, wincing the pair tried to stop themselves from moving backwards due to how strong the wind was. "Okay how do we stop this?" Maemi asked before Link spotted a bomb beside them, grinning he grabbed one before throwing it at the inhaling Dodongo who gulped before smoke came out of its mouth before an explosion could be heard from it's belly. Not wasting time Link charged at the Dodongo until the creature got up and began to charge at them after curling itself up.

"Look out!" Link yelled as he tacked Maemi to the floor they both avoided getting squashed by the Dodongo who then bounced off the wall and landed in the lava. The four then watched as the King Dodongo slowly stopped moving before it's skin turned grey, the pair then winced and covered their eyes as it exploded until there was nothing left but a hole on the floor.

"Good thing that's over" Maemi said as Link helped her up.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Link asked as he checked her for injuries. Maemi seeing this giggled.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that hard of a fall you know" she added before hearing sarcastic squeak from the ice creature who walked past them with an annoyed look. "Thank you!" she said with a shy smile before the creature turned to look at them.

"Thank you for your help" Link said with a smile as the creature frowned and made a 'yeah yeah' sound but it came out as squeaks causing the pair to laugh.

"Sounds like you two are having fun" Darunia's voice entered their ears causing them to blink in surprise as they now stood at the entrance, how did that happen?

"Just a funny moment" Maemi said while the creature just stared at them, Darunia seeing the creature raised a brow.

"Looks tiny, but it looks tough" Darunia said "I'm surprised to see something like that when there is no snow and the temperature isn't even that cold" Darunia commented as he looked baffled.

"Actually, I made it…" Maemi admitted with a sheepish smile.

"And how did you do that?" Darunia asked with a sly smile as he remembered something. Maemi looked away shyly.

"I had a cold and they kept appearing when I sneezed, only this one is different to the average ice creatures I keep sneezing up" Maemi added while Link blanched at her comment. The ice creature then gave Link a look that silenced his thoughts automatically.

"We owe you all so much for this" Darunia looked up with a sad look. "That man Ganondorf resurrected King Dodongo and the other creatures to make us suffer for not giving him the Goron's Ruby, I'm just glad that I didn't when I had the chance" Darunia soon smiled "knowing that you two helped defy the odds. It makes me proud to know that there are some who would be willing to help those in need… thank you" Darunia said with a proud smile.

"It's nothing" Maemi beamed "I'm just doing what any sane person would do in the same situation"

"Ah but no sane person would just enter the cavern without protective heat gear, you two I'm sure have your share of injuries" Darunia said as he saw the sheepish smiles of the children. Chuckling he shook his head.

"Tell you what, why don't you both stay the night to recover. I'll give you the Goron's Ruby as a sign of my thanks and as proof that we are now sworn brothers" Darunia said, his eyes softened as he saw the pair smile and nod in agreement.

"Thank you" Link said with relief in his eyes.

* * *

Impa soon walked towards Maemi's room with a worried look after three days had passed, there had been no change in Maemi's behaviour and it was worrying the woman a lot so she was determined to find out what was going on. The king might be oblivious or was trying to act like it was normal but Impa knew in her gut that something was not right.

Once Impa arrived at the door she paused as she felt something odd. Something that left her unsettled. Narrowing her eyes she opened the door and saw Maemi frowning at her.

"What?" Maemi asked coldly.

"Who are you really? You're not Maemi!" Impa said angrily now feeling foolish and ashamed for not realizing it sooner. Maemi stared at her huffed before rolling her eyes.

"Wow… took you long enough" Maemi replied darkly before standing up "but you're slightly off"

"Where is Maemi? Where is she?!" Impa screamed "What have you done with her?" Maemi shook her head and sighed.

"Honestly… jumping to the wrong conclusions" Maemi said darkly "who said that I had anything to do with her disappearance?" she asked now looking at Impa from the corner of her now red eyes, just seeing those eyes startled Impa since they were not normal eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course you would have-"

"Oh hush old woman! Honestly no wonder she wanted to leave me here if you were going to act like this" Maemi said while folding her arms.

" _Be nice to her will you! She has no idea!_ " a voice entered Maemi's mind causing her to sigh in an irritated manner.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Impa asked now looking more on edge.


	9. Chapter 8

"Who are you really? Impa asked sternly as she watched the one impersonating Maemi carefully, the red eyed girl then looked at her shadow and sighed before a smile formed on her face that shocked Impa as it looked exactly like Maemi's smile.

"You can say I'm not Maemi and yet at the same time… **I am** " Maemi said with a wide grin.

* * *

Maemi stretched as she got out if her room that she had been sleeping in. Looking round the ranch she blinked while taking in her surroundings. To think that they had just set off towards the Zora's domain but they had to rest up due to monsters that lurked at night. Sure they had the Sun's song but it was only to be used as a last resort.

She then moved a hand to her hair in order to scratch the back of her ear only to feel a tough material instead of skin. Moving her hand away she saw a red glove that was made of hard but durable material.  
" _It's light despite it's appearance but it will help you when you grip onto things like your bow_ " Darunia's words entered her mind as she remembered how sore and painful her hands had gotten thanks to where they were. She was relieved that they were also fire proof and didn't irritate her hands when she had bandages on. In a way it was like magic...something she didn't believe in no matter how Zelda had tried to convince her.  
Zelda...  
Just thinking about her sister like friend made Maemi worry, sure Impa was looking after her but withwhat Ganondorf was up to. She couldn't risk the castle being unchecked.  
" **You are trouble you know that right?** " A cold voice entered her head causing her to smile and look for something reflective- the water where the horses drank.  
"Hey... sorry about that" Maemi said shyly as her look alike glared as she hmmed.  
" **Do you have any idea of how worried Impa is right now? And yes she knows because she knows you well** " the look alike said dryly as she saw Maemi's stunned expression. " **If I hadn't explained to her about who I am and that you were safe she would have ran out the castle because of you! I hope you realise that** " the look alike added.  
"Impa..." Maemi smiles softly as she thought about the woman, she then frowned "what is the situation at the castle though? Has he tried anything?" Maemi asked. The look alike frowned.  
" **He's up to something, tried talking to daddy dearest but he just wouldn't listen as usual. He keeps saying to trust that guy** " the look alike said darkly to Maemi's dismay.  
" **Look don't hurry back, something bad is going to happen and it will be dangerous to return when you don't have the power to stop him. The stones might not be enough** " the look alike said.  
"Why is this happening?" Maemi whined only to go silent and look around for anyone snooping or eavesdropping. Once it was safe did she look at the water "isn't no could there be a way to stop this? To bring peace and stop Ganondorf from doing this?" She asked wearily.  
" **I don't know to be honest** " the look alike said bluntly as she frowned " **the thing is I think this isn't the first time something like this has happened according to the books. Stay sharp though, he might make his move soon** " the look alike said sternly. Looking sad Maemi nodded.  
"Yeah I know... try not to rouse suspicion again okay" Maemi smiled causing the look alike's red eyes to twinkle with mischief.  
" **No promises** " the look alike said before the image vanished. Sighing heavily Maemi looked up at the sky with a pensive look on her face before going to where the house was only to pause once she heard singing. Curious she turned to face where the voice was coming from and walked until she saw a fence with horses running about or grazing. Just seeing this made her smile as it felt peaceful and free from problems.  
"Good morning!" A girl chirped snapping Maemi out of her thoughts and looked to her right to see a red haired girl- Malon.  
"Morning" Maemi said politely as she dipped her head slightly.  
"There you are!" Link's voice had the pair turn to see Link running with Navi flying beside him. "Where did you go?" Link asked as he had his hands on his knees in order to try and catch his breath.  
"You were sleeping so I went for a walk" Maemi replied with a smile.  
"Good Morning Fairy Boy" Malon greeted catching his attention.  
"Good Morning" Link smiled before seeing Maemi look at him.  
"Is it time already?" She asked Link who nodded.  
"Yup, I got us food for the trip and since there might not be much time left I figured it's best to start now since we've already recovered" Link explained. That and they knew that of they wanted to avoid the monsters that roam at night they had to leave now.  
"Right, thank you Malon" Maemi smiled.  
"But why do you need to go now?" Malon asked looking sad, Maemi however knew that it was because of Link.  
"If we head out now then there's less of a chance we'll be attacked on the way" Link explained before looking at Epona with fond eyes as the chestnut horse ran towards him. She butted her nose on his hand before he stroked the side of her face.  
"I see... well safe travels you two" Malon said brightly before the pair gathered their stuff to head out.  
"By the way how did you get that bow to appear?" Link asked as they left the ranch.  
"Why must you be a nosy parker?" She asked bluntly even thought she was smiling only to hear a confused noise leave Link.  
"Nosy what?" He asked as he stopped walking. "Hey wait!" Link cried as he ran in order to catch up.

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing!" Maemi cried out after they entered a waterfall thanks to Zelda's lullaby, which in turn had allowed them to see the entrance to the Zora's domain.  
"Yeah" even Link was at a loss for words at how the area looked. From seeing the high waterfall to the sparkling stones and the strange fish people it left him amazed at how there were so many different types of people and creatures in the area that they had lived in and Link, who in turn spent most of his ten years in the forest had been unable to see these wonders until now. It was a sight to be hold.  
"Well let's not stand here Link, come on!" Maemi laughed before taking his hand and pulled him along so they could explore the domain and see what it had to offer. From games to the people ane the items on sale it did hold a whole new perspective especially with the things the pair had.  
"To think we can feed these types pf things to their Lord Jabu Jabu. Makes me wonder what it looks like" Maemi commented as she held a bottle containing a fish that was resting in her arms.  
"I don't know but that fish did take a lot of rupees" Link said as he still showed surprise.  
"S-sorry but I really wanted the fish, besides we could always eat it if we're hungry" she said only to feel panic coming from the fish.  
"That's true" Link said softly before smiling. Navi to their surprise was sleeping in Link's hat due to the long day that they had. Not that they could blame her since it had also been a long night.

The pair soon reached the top to see a giant Zora who in Maemi's opinion had been eating way too much due to how big the creature was.  
"Are you okay?" Maemi asked as she approached the pedestal since she could feel the giant Zora's distress. Noticing her the Zora groaned and mumbled.  
"My daughter Princess Ruto is missing" the Zora who was male thanks to his voice garbled in dispair. Link and Maemi stared at the other with shocked expressions before a thought came to mind.  
"Ganondork" Maemi muttered darkly. Link who was confused by the name tilted his head, seeing this made her snicker quietly.  
"It's Ganondorf's new nickname" this made Link's eyes go wide from the insult behind the name. "Besides with what he's doing, can you blame me for getting annoyed?" She asked crossly.  
"But still... it's not right" he said looking worried that this would come back to bite them.  
"I know but if he has caused the princess' disappearance then what are we going to do? There is no clue for us to follow" Maemi said with a frown.  
"Could you give us any clue on where she could have gotten to?" Link asked the king who was beside himself.  
"I am afraid that I have no clue on where she could have gone to. I know that we have a waterway below the waterfall that connects to Lake Hylia but that is all that I can give you" the king said looking even more sad "It's not like she would run away! I knowmy daughter and we've never fought" he added as tears ran down his face. The pair looked at the other with unease, neither were happy with the response.

* * *

Maemi and Link gasped for air as they managed to head towards the surface. Thanks to the silver scale they had been able to swim for a certain amount of time and it had been enough for them to cross the water way that led towards Lake Hylia.  
"So this is Lake Hylia" Link said as he shook water from his hair.  
"Looks baren slightly. Hardly anyone can be seen here despite it having plant life" Maemi commented with a frown as she squeezed water from her hair.  
"Let's look for clues" Link said before placing his green cap on. Part of him did feel unease until he spotted a tall house located up a hill.  
"Okay" Maemi said before looking round the area. She soon started walking until she spotted some scarecrows, frowning she sat beside them before looking at the sky as her mind was pre-occupied by the situation. Parting her lips slightly a small lyricless song left her lips before she laid on the ground.  
"Good song lass! Good song!" A male's voice said to her right. Curious she turned her head only to blink in surprise as she saw one of the scarecrow looking at her instead of at the lake.  
"I would like to remember this song if that is okay with you?" He asked with an excited aura that left her speechless.  
"S-sure" Maemi said with a baffled look.  
"Where are my manners! My name is Bonooru and that to your otherside is Pierre" Maemi looked to her left to see the second scarecrow looking at her.  
"That was a good song! If we meet again later play it for me will you" Pierre said with an enthusiatic tone.  
"Sure" Maemi smiled.  
"Any luck?" Link asked looking worried as he approached Maemi who had sat up.  
"Not really" Maemi admitted "it was a bit hot so I sat down" nodding glumly Link sat beside her.  
"She has to be somewhere though, she couldn't have vanished into thin air" Link sighed.  
"Maybe but I thing a tune might lift your mood" Bonooru said cheerfully.  
"How would-?" Link went quiet from seeing the dancing scarecrow who then played the song Maemi had sang to her surprise.  
"It is leaves me energetic, thank you lass" Bonooru said cheerfully but still danced in his spot.  
"That does sound fun" Link admitted with a soft smile before getting up to brush soil off his pants. "Well no use sitting let's go" Link said now feeling that he had a bit more energy than before. Smiling Maemi got up.  
"Sure, bye guys" Maemi waved before she and Link resumed their search.

As the pair continued the search they also checked the water just in case they had missed anything. A sparkle soon caught Maemi's eye causing her to turn in confusion until she spotted something to her right. Curious she walked towards the sparkling item until its form could idenified.  
"Huh? A bottle?" Maemi pondered in confusion before opening the bottle to see a roll of parchment.  
"I am in Lord Jabu Jabu... Princess Ruto. Oh! Link!" Maemi gasped the moment she realised that this was a letter. But... how did it wash up here?  
"What is it Maemi? Did you find anything?" Link asked after running towards her but ignored the fact that he had splashed them both.  
"I found this letter from Ruto. It says that she is in Lord Jabu Jabu" Maemi showed him the bottle and the letter. Curious Link read it.  
"What if it's a trap?" Link asked as he looked at her.  
"We don't have much of an option Link, if she is there then she could be in trouble" Maemi said with a frown as unease filled her. Was it a trap? Or was someone anonymous trying to help them? Regardless they couldn't leave any stone unturned.

* * *

"So we put the fish here" Maemi commented as she placed the now vulnerable fish in front of Lord Jabu Jabu. To their surprise nothing happened. "Okay then?"  
"Maybe he's not hungry" Link said before Maemi gave him a cold look.  
"He just eat Ruto and the fish! He's a big whale in case you forgot!" Maemi added crossly "so you might want to think otherwise- what is that noise?" Maemi asked as she heard a low groan which then caused them to look around.  
"I don't know but that was hurtful, you might want to apologise to Lord Jabu Jabu" Navi said as she fluttered out of Link's hat.  
"Well if he opens his mouth so we can see if Ruto is there then we might then make some progress-okay whoever is making that annoying...noise-" Maemi's voice went quiet as she saw that the object of her rant had now opened his mouth but the fish was no longer there. "Link..." Maemi poked his arm causing him to look.  
"What is it?"he asked until she pointed at the whale, by the time Link turned his head the air had soon pulled them towards the mouth.  
"For the record, Ruto had better be in there" Maemi glared at a now sheepish Link who had no words for what they were seeing. The trio screamed as the force grew to the point that they were sucked inside the whale, as soon as Lord Jabu Jabu closed his mouth he opened it again in order to release a loud burp before closing his mouth.

* * *

"Ugh gross!" Came a weak groan "Link... I hate you!" Maemi's voice carried throughout the areas of the whale's body that could echo. Standing up she wiped gunk off her face but she never stopped glaring at him.  
"S-sorry" Link smiled weakly as he was the one who suggested to go inside the whale using the fish as bait. Now slightly calmer the trio looked round and saw to their surprise various electrical wire like things on the body, what also shocked then was the jellyfish that were occasionally floating about.  
"This is inside Lord Jabu Jabu? No wonder he doesn't want anyone inside. I'd be embarrassed to even open my mouth if this was all here" Maemi winced before feeling large amounts pain and dread roll off of her in waves. "I stand corrected" she muttered.  
"We should head further to see where the princess is" Link said to Maemi's dismay.  
"Fine... let's go before I barf" she said wearily. As they walked they observed odd monsters inhabiting the whale.  
"This isn't normal for sure" Maemi muttered "no doubt Ganondork is behind this" she added while ignoring Link's look.  
"It does look almost like what I saw in the Great Deku Tree" Link commented with a sad look as he remembered the fallen guardian. Maemi seeing this sighed with a sad smile.  
"Hey, chin up Link" Maemi said while trying to look cheerful "he wouldn't want you to be sad, you may not have been able to save him but you can save Lord Jabu Jabu from the same fate. Besides if the Great Deku Tree saw you now he would be sad without a doubt. You did all you could, just Ganondork's power was too strong for him" Maemi commented softly. Link nodded before his eyes showed determination.  
"You're right, I couldn't stop Ganondorf from killing the Great Deku Tree. But I can save Lord Jabu Jabu" Link nodded "thanks Maemi" he smiled softly earning him a happy nod from Maemi.  
"Your welcome. Now let's go" Maemi said before they started running to find Ruto.

* * *

" **Ugh will she ever shut up?** " Maemi muttered darkly as Link carried a very annoying Zora who had been the princess on his head to Maemi's dismay.  
"I told you I can go by myself!" Ruto said coldly.  
"Then by all means Princess... go" Maemi said with a sickly sweet smile as part of her right eye twitched. This was not worth it!  
"Go and find whatever it is you are looking for while the three of us sit back and watch monsters chase after you" Maemi added as she pointed to the hallway that seemed empty.  
" _We wasted all that time looking for a spoilt princess?! I am so glad Zelda is not like that!_ " Maemi muttered. Elsewhere said princess sneezed as she was reading a book in her room. Ruto who saw through the act glared.  
"How-how rude! That is no way to treat a princess!" Ruto snapped in anger, now losing her temper after enduring hours of listening to Ruto ranting and making comments that were uncalled for Maemi rounded her head at Ruto.  
"Ruto, I do not care if you are some Goddess of whatever crawled up your butt and died! I personally do not care if the world needs you if you have some grand part in it. But I will say this before I lose it" Maemi said at a now gawking Ruto "shut up! Shut your gosh dang mouth you spoilt arrogant snotty brat!" Maemi yelled not caring if she was attracting attention as everything went quiet, even the water and the Zora's domain suddenly went quiet for some strange reason.  
"You see PRINCESS this is why I hate royalty! Some of you are arrogant snobs and another part of your lot- please excuse my language are all shits! I hate your lot because you look down at us because you think you are privileged to do so well guess what princess! Our creator gave you this life, hopefully to do some good because right now I am questioning why we need to bother looking for you. So unless you have one good thing to say-then shut your mouth because you and your mind are giving me a headache!" Maemi screamed at the pale faced Ruto who's bottom lip trembled from hearing the biting words. Seeing this Maemi narrowed her eyes but ignored Link who was stunned if not disappointed by Maemi and her words.  
"What? Got nothing to say now? Don't like it when someone talks back?" Maemi spat "Let's get one thing straight, you are not mine or Link's princess or Navi's so stop ordering us around. Because the sooner we get whatever you need, the sooner we can all go back to our lives!" Maemi added before huffing as she folded her arms.  
She then turned her back to them and resumed walking forward.

Navi soon looked at Link.  
"She really has had it hard at the castle" Link looked at Navi but waited for her to speak as his eyes were heavy from emotions. "Well the other royal members from neighbouring countries must have been really mean to her otherwise she wouldn't have snapped" Navi said as she dipped a bit.  
"Navi..." Link sighed.  
"I am not defending nor would I say what she did was right, but when she first met the Great Deku Tree she was really upset and angry when she spoke about the other royal and nobles girls. Just because she doesn't have noble or royal blood they mock and call her things" Navi said as she remembered Maemi complaining and being upset over the comments that she even told them what was said.  
"Despite being adopted, the things people can say really can hit where it hurts... strange that the Great Deku Tree would say that after she would leave" Navi said as she remembered the soft smile on his aging face, curious Link blinked while Ruto who was recovering from the outburst was trying to listen discretely.  
"What did he say?" Link asked softly.  
"It was odd, he said that she was special blooded and those you would have to really look hard to notice the features" Navi said looking confused as she didn't understand what the guardian had meant. Link blinked clearly unable to understand the meaning of the Great Tree's words.  
"She looks normal, but she is Maemi... I guess I should have tried to understand where she is coming from. She didn't have to sneak out and help us but she did" Link smiled weakly "let's go find her" Link said to Navi.  
"Hmph! Like I want to see such a rude brat!" Ruto snapped causing the pair to look at her with raised brows.  
"She is the adopted daughter of the Hyrulian King, if you upset her it could affect your kingdom" Link said bluntly not seeing Ruto's stunned face. If she was alone Ruto would have screamed in shock but no, she was a princess and princesses don't act up when they have an audience.  
"That-fine!" Ruto snapped causing Link to mentally smile at the victory. Maybe having Maemi when he was with royals might end up being a good thing.

* * *

Maemi frowned as she stared at Ruto while her hands were on her hips, looking more older than she should be.  
"Well?" Maemi asked the twitching Zora who wanted to wring her petite neck for acting like she was superior.  
"I have nothing to say to you" Ruto spat as she walked past the scolding look Maemi was giving off.  
"What about your chariot?" Maemi gestured to Link who's eyes went wide in shock from being called such a thing.  
"I can walk" Ruto huffed sounding annoyed, Maemi looked at him blandly but was mentally surprised from the fact that Ruto was now opting to walk. Which in a way was an improvement.  
"Still the same?" Maemi asked dryly as she pointed at Ruto with her thumb causing Link to choke on a laugh before he composed himself in order to look serious taking Maemi by surprise.  
"What is it?" Maemi asked while blinking.  
"I'm sorry" he said shocking Maemi as he suddenly hugged her. Smiled shakily Maemi hugged him back from the gesture, the pair soon followed a strangely quiet Ruto.  
"Ah! There it is!" Ruto cried with glee causing the pair to run in order to catch up to Ruto, their eyes went wide as they saw three small sapphires attached to one gold piece.  
"That's the Zora's Sapphire, it's the stone we need" Navi whispered to Link who was more speechless while Maemi frowned.  
"Little careless aren't you?" Maemi asked bluntly even though she wasn't happy to see the sapphire since it meant Zelda's prediction had a chance of coming true to her dismay. Hearing the comment caused Ruto to look shyly since Maemi did have a point.  
"I lost it after I was pulled in, I swear I didn't write the note because I had nothing to write with... this was my mother's sapphire and I was careless to have it slip from my grasp" Ruto admitted which had Maemi pondering on who had left the note in the bottle. It seemed convenient that she was able to find it, almost as if someone had planted it there. But who? Who had a lot to gain?

Suddenly the platform beneath Ruto rumbled causing Maemi to react and jump onto it shocking Link.  
"I'll keep an eye on Ruto, find the one responsible and we'll meet up okay" Maemi said before her eyes went wide and what she was seeing as they entered the top.

"GHAAAA! AN OCTOROK!" Ruto screamed causing Maemi to groan.

"SHUT UP AND YOU! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Maemi's voice could be heard which made Link gulp as he heard a series of bounces before the object of Maemi's anger fell down the floor via the platform, Link seeing it winced as it looked really upset and scared.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR US AGAIN! GROSS!" Maemi yelled before making a gagging noise. Placing her hand on her hips she gave Ruto a look.

"Well? Let's go, we will meet Link on the way" Maemi said before walking ahead.

"Ah! But-" Ruto looked at where Link was and then at Maemi.

"Do you want monsters to go after you?" Maemi said before gesturing for Ruto to follow with her head, puffing her face Ruto followed after Maemi quickly as she was walking further ahead.

"Wait up! Honestly a princess doesn't run"

"And a princess doesn't do what we did" Maemi said blandly causing Ruto to scream in anger. "Quiet down unless you want them after us" Maemi's voice continued to echo along side Ruto's until they saw a door. The pair went silent, frowning Maemi walked towards it.

"It has a dark aura, it could be what's making Lord Jabu Jabu sick" Maemi said before Ruto narrowed her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go inside" Ruto barged past a frowning Maemi who rolled her eyes and sighed.

" _So impatient and reckless… poor mother of hers, that is if her mother was just as bad_ " Maemi muttered before walking in the room to see a shaking Ruto paralyzed from fear.

"Now do you know why I say stay close? You're too impulsive" Maemi said "But I admire your determination" Maemi said as they saw a massive ball that moved like a heart beating, around it were electrical shield like things that turned into jelly fishes. Looking at them Ruto looked at Maemi shakily.

"How do we get rid of it?!" Ruto trembled before Maemi bit her lip.

"You need to hide, you're water based so it'll cause more pain for you" Maemi said before grabbing Ruto and dived to the floor, rolling Maemi grabbed a scared Ruto and stood in a corner of the room. Looking at the creature, Maemi then looked at Ruto and took a deep breath. She could only hope this would work compared to when she had been sick.

"What are we going to do?" Ruto asked before seeing Maemi close her eyes and place her hands in front of Ruto. "What are you doing?!" Ruto screamed before going silent as the area around her turned translucent blue, before she knew what was happening it was slowly becoming opaque however seeing behind Maemi Ruto's eyes went wide.

"WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Ruto screamed as she grabbed a startled Maemi's arms and pulled her towards her, part of Ruto didn't know why she had done that but Maemi despite their differences had helped her and then there was that boy that accompanied them. They had helped her without anything in return but instead tolerated her behaviour when they did nothing to deserve it, was it guilt? She didn't know but she was determined to help instead of being a damsel.

Maemi's breath was caught in her throat as her concentration was shattered, looking behind her Maemi's eyes widened in shock before she slammed her eyes shut.

" _Help!_ " Maemi mentally pleaded until a light surrounded her. Ruto's eyes once they opened after the flash of light appeared went wide as they were now surrounded in an icy blue barrier that blocked the monster from attacking them.

"H-How did you do that?" Ruto asked in surprise while Maemi was in shock, her eyes soon lit up with glee.

"I did it! I don't know how I did it but it worked!" Maemi said with a laugh. "But erm… we're stuck here" Maemi said with a sheepish smile that had Ruto glaring at her.

"So you trapped us here! What is the matter with you?!" Ruto yelled.

"Hey who pulled me breaking my concentration?" Maemi yelled not seeing Link enter the room as she was screaming at Ruto who wasn't looking as well.

"I was trying to save you!" Ruto yelled back.

"Oh jee thanks PRINCESS!" Maemi bit angrily while Ruto screeched in anger. Link meanwhile was sent flying as the jellyfish smacked into his face, whipping his face he got up and glared before using his boomerang.

"YOU! I SWEAR WHEN WE DO GET OUT OF THIS I'LL WRING YOUR STUPID NECK!" Ruto snapped.

"Oh wow! I'm so scared!" Maemi mocked, at the same time a group of icicle creatures charged into the room destroying the door and started jabbing the monster shocking Link who was still trying to dodge the jellyfishes. Sadly a few icicle creatures were reduced to puddles but it gave Link enough time to attack the heart like ball.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE SO DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" Ruto yelled as she got in Maemi's face.

"Seriously… kill me and you might be trapped here until you die fish face" Maemi said dryly earning her a loud screech from Ruto.

"Bratty land dweller!" Ruto spat.

"Really? I though you were the brat in this story you spoilt brat!" Maemi said dryly.

"At least I have gills to breathe underwater" Ruto said in a scathing tone.

"I can survive two hours underwater" Maemi retorted blandly.

"Well I can survive without taking a breath of air" Ruto smirked not seeing Link finish off the monster. The icicle creatures cheered in glee before the survivors grabbed Link and had him over their heads, they then started running away with a screaming Link who wanted to get off and find the pair who were separated from him. Maemi had a 'like I care look'

"And that impresses me how? It's part of who you are, why would I be jealous of that? At least I don't stumble when I walk on land" Maemi said causing Ruto to glare hatefully.

"MAAEEEMIIII!" Link screamed in terror but the pair could not hear, even as he somehow ran back in the room after checking the remaining icicle creatures were not in the room.

"Where is she?" Link said before Navi jumped.

"What is that bubble over there?" Navi cried before going closer but was unable to touch if due to it being really cold. Curious Link took a rock and threw it at the bubble only to yelp and dive as the rock bounced back and hit the other wall that was on the other side of the room. Looking back at the bubble shakily Link got up and tapped it lightly with the sword, this time there was a light frosting on the sword.

"I swear you are insufferable!" Ruto's muffled voice could be heard inside the bubble surprising Link.

"And being near you is any better?" Maemi's bland tone alerted Link of who was there with her, a chuckle soon left his lips.

"How are we going to get them out?" Navi asked looking worried. Link smiled before taking a deep breath.

"MAAEEEEMIIIIII!" Link yelled as loud as he could, hearing the loud voice through the muffled bubble the girls stopped talking the moment they heard Link's voice. Maemi's eyes lit up with glee as she saw who it was.

"Link!" Maemi said before giggling.

"How did you get in there?" Link asked as he laughed.

"I don't know, Ruto scared me into making one" Ruto hearing this fumed in anger.

"But how are we going to get you out?" Navi asked, Maemi leaned on the wall before gasping slightly as the barrier popped like a bubble. Ruto soon got up and dusted herself.

"Well let's not stand here, I want to go home" Ruto said as she huffed. Maemi looked at Link wordless before laughing at Ruto's remark.

* * *

Maemi immediately smirked at Link who was now red in the face after what transpired with Ruto.

"So… fiancée huh?" Maemi asked with a smirk only to hear Link whining loudly, despite getting the stone from Ruto. He was now regretting that he ever met Ruto. First her attitude back at Lord Jabu Jabu now this.

"Still think she's not a spoiled Princess?" Maemi asked earning her another loud whine from Link. Why couldn't this have been a bad dream?

* * *

 **v v ^ A - Song Maemi made**


	10. Chapter 9

Maemi's look alike glared at the blood that stained the fallen king, disgust filled her as she knew he was no longer in the land of the living.  
"I warned you" she muttered before sensing a Gerudo nearby, narrowing her eyes she vanished and appeared beside Impa and Zelda as they stood in Zelda's bedroom.  
"We have to leave now" Maemi said sharply at a confused Zelda, Impa was baffled until she noticed anger.  
"But why?" Zelda asked as she stood up, it was just past bed time and Zelda was about to go to sleep.  
"The king is dead, Ganondorf killed him a few minutes ago. We can't stay here now or we will be next" Maemi said sharply as her red eyes now appeared glowing in anger scaring Zelda. "I warned him and he just turned a blind eye, now he's dead because of his inability to listen" Maemi growled before noticing the pair who were stunned by the sudden change of behaviour.  
"Grab your stuff and we will meet at my room, make sure to pack enough so we can travel lightly" Maemi said coldly, she immediately ran out the room before Zelda could speak. Looking at her caretaker Zelda trembled as tears ran down her face.  
"The prophecy... it's coming true" Zelda choked as tears ran down her face.  
"Zelda, we can't stay for long or else Ganondorf will be after your power" Impa said in a soft but stern tone as she packed some essentials for the trip.  
"Why did Maemi's eye glow red? She's not evil! I know she's not but..." Zelda looked down feeling hopeless. Why? Why had she not tried hard enough to save her father? It wasn't fair!  
Zelda jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Maemi will explain everything when we're safe. But for now we can't stay here any longer" Impa said softly to the distraught princess. Looking at Impa for a bit she rubbed her eyes and nodded.  
"Right, let us go Impa" Zelda said after releasing a shuddering breath.

* * *

Maemi who felt a disturbance from her look alike hid at the church. She felt bad for leaving Link but she had wrote down on the note that she would meet him at the Temple of Time. Taking a deep breath, Maemi steeled herself before opening the doors to feel the aura of the church. It left her feeling nostalgic and sad, but she also felt the people's hope and joy which in turn allowed herself to continue. As she walked through the long building the sound of the carpet as she walked on it hit her ears, in a way it was comforting as it steadied her nerves. That was until she saw the spiritual stones perched on the no longer empty holes, Maemi immediately felt cold as she looked at the door with dread. Her stomach dropped and the hairs on her neck stood on their ends.  
"No..." Maemi said in a low tone as tears ran down her face, images of fire, darkness and a corrupt king laughing, the screams and cries of so may people reached her ears almost made it hard for her to breath as she forced open her mouth. A small strangled cry left her lips as she felt her legs moving.  
"NOOOO!" Maemi screamed as she entered the room behind the open door. She was immediately greeted with a room the shone in a pure light that was slowly dying, just seeing it crushed her deeply as she wanted nothing more than to help. But how? If the Triforce had been stolen then it would be impossible for her to fix it.  
"I am surprised that you would somehow be here" a cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts, turning to her left anger surged through her as she saw the object of her hate standing there with a cruel smirk.  
"You... YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU?!" Maemi screamed in anger at his semi calm expression "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!" Ganondorf slowly laughed at her response.  
"I want the power of the Goddesses, so I killed the king as he proved no use to me. It seems thought that your sister is missing but not for long" his smirk grew to her disgust.  
"So that's it? Power? You truly are a greedy pig! How can someone like you be king to such a suffering tribe is beyond me, I can't understand it" she said in a furious tone "this is not a game Ganondorf! Once you have this power it will corrupt you, then again you already were given what you're doing now" she spat.  
"Such bold words from a naïve child, you have so much to learn about this world and and all it's hardships" he said coldly.  
"I already know a bit to know you are wrong about the world! Why though? Why do you seek ruin? Nothing comes out of it? People have done this before and it always ends the same way" Maemi said sharply, raising a brow Ganondorf smirked.  
"Oh really? Pray tell" he asked in an arrogant tone.  
"You'll lose" his smile dropped "pride comes before a fall and those who seek power to hurt will always lose what they gain. Those who sever ties will always be alone, no one will care once your gone because you didn't care enough to think or want what is best! So don't say it's for your people because it will be a lie and we both know it!" Maemi yelled, her voice grew louder with every word that left her lips to the point that the room echoed, almost as if agreeing with her.  
"It's not right! Acting all nice when really you wish for pain and death! You're no better than the ones who started that war years ago-!"  
"My people suffered because of your king! They died due to the conditions of the place we lived! Everyday or night it was death! Can you imagine that?" Ganondorf responded angrily "you know nothing about me so who are you to judge?" He yelled. Maemi's cold expression startled him.  
"War... witness the destruction of Hyrule's bloodiest history! Filled with hatred and greed!" Maemi shook her head "as I said to my sister, there is more to life than fighting, power it only brings pain! You have power already and instead of being happy with what you have, instead of helping you murdered and created suffering to innocent lives! How is that just? Explain that to me!" Maemi said sharply.  
"You are too easily blinded-"  
"Look who's talking! Let me ask you- once you gain the Triforce and achieve what you want. Will you be happy?" Maemi asked. Ganondorf stared at her for a while before shaking his head.  
"It appears we will not be able to agree, even if I asked you- a child who suffered to join-"  
"Drop dead Ganondork!" Maemi screamed in anger. An amused smirk formed on his face.  
"You remind me of that boy, the one who thought that he could stop me find your sister" he said before light shone weakly.  
"Guess he got to you if you couldn't find her huh?" Maemi spat.  
"That shadow guard dog will suffer-" "Shut your mouth and don't talk about Impa like that! You will never get the Triforce!" Maemi yelled before light flashed blinding then for a brief moment. Surprised Maemi looked around to see that she was on one side of the room and in the center was the Triforce. Her eyes went wide as it felt like the fake relic that she had touched, one that made her feel happy and safe. One that had her feeling like her grandmother was actually in the room with her. Her eyes caught Ganondorf's as he stood on the other end of the room.  
" ** _Run child!_** " Cried a voice that sounded worried, without wasting time Maemi ran towards the relic.  
"You say that I am greedy! What would you do if you had the power? You would end up just like me!" Ganondorf said but Maemi paid no heed. Her mind was set on one thing- protect the Triforce from Ganondorf's clutches.  
She knew that she was smaller and not as bulky as him, that she could lose but Maemi refused to give up. She had to at least try, she wasn't fast or had his mind set. No she was her, if she couldn't save the Triforce. If it had split by her hands, then she could only hope those worthy would protect the pieces and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands.  
A scream filled Maemi's ears before she felt something hit her. Looking to her left she saw the smirk Ganondorf had on his face before Maemi blacked out due to the sudden pain that attacked her head and right side.

* * *

" _ **Up... get up darling...**_ " said a soft voice, Maemi's eyes forced themselves open to see that the room was shaking. She didn't notice the blood that was dripping over her eye, she didn't notice that she was still on the floor. What she did notice however was that Ganondorf had now touched the Triforce.  
Maemi's eyes grew heavy as despair and frustration filled her.

" _No..._ " Maemi watched him as he laughed at the fact he was victorious, he didn't care that she had moved her left hand up almost as if she was reaching for the Triforce. Maemi groaned weakly from the pain as tears ran down her face.  
" _It can't end like this... please... if there is someway to keep the Triforce from falling into the wrong hands... please do it_ " Maemi pleaded as she watched the realm turn dark " _I don't believe in any of you... but my sister and Impa do. If you truly care about your people... you will help them... from this man_ " Maemi shook slightly from the pain not knowing that there was a soft glow on her left hand. " _Save your people from this madness... don't let him have the Triforce!_ " She cried mentally before her vision went dark.


	11. Chapter 10

The first thing Impa wanted to do once Maemi's broken form appeared just a few spaces in where they hid was weep at the state the little girl was in. Just seeing the blood left her wanting to shake while Zelda and the look alike ran towards the unmoving form.

"She's not!" Zelda cried as she looked at the look alike.

"Of course she is not" the look alike scoffed harshly. "If she dies so will I!" The look alike spat at the trembling girl in front of her. Shaking her head she checked the unconscious girl and grunted.

"Her head is bleeding but it's only a concussion. She'll be fine" the look alike said softly as she relaxed, staring at Impa who had now regained her ability to move. The woman lost her composure and cried as she picked up Maemi's form and hugged her gently.

"How could this have happened? Who? Why?" Impa cried as tears streamed down her face. The look alike frowned.

"Ganondorf must have entered the sacred realm. Maemi knowing this must have tried to intercept the man but failed" the look alike said as she read the fallen girl's mind. Impa and Zelda gasped in horror as their faces went pale.

"No..." Impa choked.

"She shouldn't have done that! She could have died!" Zelda cried as she looked at her sister's form.

"It was reckless but we had no other option. Better to have tried then not at all" the look alike said before mentally seething at the comment he left.

" _You thought that you could win against me? In the end you were all bark and no bite! I really don't see how you thought that you had a chance against me!_ " He had laughed while mocking the fallen form. It was an insult to injury for sure and if she and the look alike had become one then they could have had a chance of making him put his foot where his mouth was but Maemi instructed her to watch over Zelda and Impa because she had been worried. In a ways Maemi had been right to have her watch over them. If she hadn't caught the death when she had, then it would have been over.

Gritting her teeth the look alike punched a wall in anger.

"Darn!" The look alike bit before looking at their silent expressions.

"I will be going back, make sure you fix her" the look alike said before merging back with Maemi's body in order to help heal her fallen light side faster.

Impa sighed as she looked at Zelda who was completely confused.

"Who was she Impa? Who was that girl who pretended to act like Maemi?" Zelda asked now wanting to cry all over again as she watched Impa place Maemi on the bed before getting what ever stuff she had to help patch the sleeping child.

"She wasn't acting Zelda... that was Maemi" Impa said softy as she cleaned the blood from Maemi's face but was mindful of the eye. Zelda blinked in surprise.

"But how could that be? She was so different!" Zelda exclaimed. Impa continued to clean in silence only to bite her lip as she saw the shoulder and knew that it was dislocated. Thankful that Maemi was out cold Impa steeled herself before trying to relocate the shoulder back in place earning her and a disturbed Zelda a series of loud clicks.

"When Maemi was born, she was unstable due to how strong her powers were so in order to spare her the pain. Her grandmother who even in death meddled or so she tried to" Impa explained.

"What?" Zelda stared at her caretaker before looking at Maemi in surprise.

"The moment Maemi was born, she had split into four entities. Each piece moved to different parts of time and some bad latched onto people she cared about" Zelda gasped and placed her hands to her face to mask the horror.

"That can't be..." Zelda cried, her voice above a whisper. "Did...did she regain them? The other entities?" Zelda asked. To her dismay Impa shook her head.

"She found two by chance. She is missing her shadow- her anti self" Impa replied softly "she has searched for a while but it's almost as if that part of her doesn't want to be found" Impa added softly looking sad.

"What pieces did she split into?" Zelda asked as she stared at Impa, curious the woman looked at her.

"Why?"

"I want to help, she is like a sister that I never had. That and having three heads looking is better than one" Zelda said softly. Impa hearing this smiled at this, she knew that no matter what there would be a strong bond between them but witnessing it show from time to time left Impa proud.

"According to her look a like the four parts are known as pure light, shadow light, dark light and pure dark. Each side is almost similar to the other and yet they have their own personalities" Impa replied as she remembered scolding the look a like for saying something that harsh about her own shadow. Which in turn was rewarded with a scoff.

" ** _You really think I care?_** " the look a like laughed coldly as a gleam lit up in her red eyes " ** _I've done so many bad things that it would not only make your blood run cold but you would be too scared to be in the same room as me. I use to be feared… that was until I was forced to merge with my goody goody two shoes and my shadow! All thanks to that goody girl I can't do anything without her knowing, then again it was thanks to her I was able to latch onto that boy whose father was friends with her uncle. I could have gotten away with it just like my shadow! But oh no! My weepy shadow refuses to do bad things… she always gets pushed about and was forced to do those bad things because someone made her. She wouldn't hurt a single thing if it wasn't for him_** " the look a like spat before turning her head and folded her arms, she paused as a thought came to her " **although… if it wasn't for her brother my shadow wouldn't have been able to be reunited with us, my light side forgave her and my shadow, her face when she was forgiven and…** " a soft smile formed on her face at how her light and shadow were laughing as her light thanked her for protecting their brother. Sure their brother had been doing some bad stuff but it wasn't by choice but in the end her shadow did protect him. That in itself was good. Impa watching her felt herself almost chuckle at the playing hard to get attitude, despite acting all cold there had to be some kindness in there.

" ** _Anyways… their both either too mushy or cowardly, my shadow wouldn't even dare fight me even when she warns. All talk and no bite_** " Impa almost frowned since it was the shadow's personality and it was what made her. No one should be made to feel down about that. It was good though that she knew who really contained the shadow fire power and that it was used for good. Maybe if Maemi was able to train she could end up being a powerful sorceress, but alas training like that would have to wait given their situation.

Impa as she saw Maemi's weakened form knew that they had their work cut out for them since it would take some time before she would recover, just seeing those injuries made Impa furious. That was her adopted child and she refused to see her injured, no she would rather protect and she knew that he crossed a line. Determination filled her, she was going to train Maemi in order to help her get stronger. Not just to protect Zelda or herself but for her to gain courage about her abilities both new and old.

The first thing Maemi felt as soon as she opened her eyes was soreness coming from her body. What happened?

"Maemi!" Zelda's cry alerted Maemi as the blond girl hugged the startled but recovering girl.

"Zelda? Wha-where are we?" Maemi asked weakly as she saw that the area had dim light.

"We're hiding in Kakariko, but it won't be long before we have to move" Impa said softly as she was currently sitting beside the pair. Maemi looked at Impa with a sad look.

"I'm sorry… I did the best I could to stop him… but it wasn't enough" Maemi felt her eyes well up with tears as frustration filled her "I failed everyone" Maemi's voice shook before Impa pulled her and Zelda into a tight hug.

"You did what you could but that was reckless, Maemi you could have died and we wouldn't have known. Do you have any idea of how upset and worried we were? You left your dark half here without any explanation, what was worse was that you snuck out without permission even when I told you not to" Impa said with a disapproving look, Maemi seeing this frowned.

"It wouldn't have made a lick of difference Impa!" Maemi snapped as she pushed away slightly shocking Impa "Doomed if I stayed, doomed if I go. At least I didn't have regrets on going! I saw what Ganondork's influence had done! He hurt the Gorons and the Zoras too! Not just the Kokiri who are still suffering. Even if I could help just a tiny bit, that would be something" Maemi said with a determined look that shocked Impa even more, Zelda who listened felt herself sag from how trapped Maemi really was. Being in the castle she too felt powerless but outside Maemi must have done something right to help Link. Sighing Zelda smiled.

"How was the outside?" Zelda asked, hearing this made the pair blink before Maemi smiled.

"It was awesome! The Lon Lon Ranch even has a field for the horses and the owner's daughter Malon sings really well" Maemi beamed. "I even saw the top of Death Mountain and the fairies in the area. Oh! Oh! There was also Goron City as well!" Maemi said everything quickly while she looked so animated to the pair that was endearing to see her act in this manner. Smiling Impa stroked the top of Maemi's head causing the girl to stop when she spoke about the Zora's domain and Lord Jabu Jabu.

"It's good to hear that you had fun, but please be careful next time and tell me" Impa said softly, hearing this Maemi nodded with an eager smile.

"I will Impa! Did I mention that if you place a fish in front of Lord Jabu Jabu he sucks in EVERYTHING!" Maemi giggled "that's how we found out that Princess Ruto was in there" she added as a twinkle appeared in her eyes as she giggled even more.

Shading her head Impa smiled.

"Alright young lady, we can talk about this later but right now we have a problem" Impa said, hearing this Maemi nodded sternly.

"Ganondork will come after Zelda" Maemi said bluntly, Impa nodded in agreement.

"But if he finds out that you survived he'll go after you as well. Which is why we need to find out what to do" Impa explained before looking around.

"We need to blend in" Zelda said surprising Impa.

"Zelda…"

"She's right" Maemi said as she looked at Zelda with a determined look.

"If he thinks we're on his side, he'll not suspect us. Best keep our enemies close so they won't bother us" Maemi said with a nod "Impa can you teach us?" Maemi asked with a serious smile, seeing this made Zelda smile and nod her thanks.

"Maemi please" Impa paused as she knew that it was a best option.

"Link is sealed in the sacred realm, who knows what will happen now and how long it will take for him to awaken so for now we need to bide our time" Zelda said with a sad look. "I foresaw the attack and was powerless to stop it, Maemi was right about the sacred realm being invaded and I allowed it. It was my fault but I can still do something in the meantime. Please Impa, please let me become a Sheikah boy" Zelda pleaded as her sadness grew. Maemi watching sighed.

"Being a boy? That would work since he'll be looking for a girl right Impa?" Maemi asked with a smile. Impa nodded.

"Very well, but what about you Maemi? Do you wish to be a boy?" Impa asked as she looked at her daughter, to her surprise Maemi shook her head.

"It wouldn't make a difference, I can't age because of time travelling so I'll be stuck in this child form. In a way it'll be good since he'll be looking for teenagers, but a child Shiekah-"

" **Seriously?!** " a voice snarled before Maemi's look a like appeared.

"S-Sapphia?" Maemi cried in alarm, Impa and Zelda blinked in surprise.

" **Of course we can change appearances and size. It'll be temporary though but a we can't be a boy** " Sapphia said coldly as she folded her arms.

" **I guess it's because of our ancestor's hatred for men that you refuse to change, please don't mind her she's a fragment of our ancestor that lives within us** " A black haired very pale skinned girl said softly as she appeared behind a very steamed Sapphia who glared at her.

"Darla!" Sapphia growled crossly.

"It's fine" Impa waved it off, her eyes softened as she looked at the scared Darla who looked at Maemi who smiled and nodded, signalling that it was okay.

" **Good, but we have our work cut out for us. The sooner we train, the sooner we can hide our presence… stupid shadow of yours still won't appear! She had better soon** " Sapphia growled at sheepish Maemi.

" **I was sure that would show up, but I guess someone wanted us here for a reason** " Darla said as she looked away with a pensive look. Maemi nodded.

"I think so, it's like when I touched the Triforce fake relic. It didn't split even though I wasn't truly in balance" Impa chuckled softly catching their attention.

"After speaking with Zelda, I have a feeling that your heart was what got the relic's attention. Not only that but I think that relic was not fake" Impa said with a soft chuckle.

" **And just what do you mean by that?** " Sapphia asked coldly as she folded her arms, she ignored the startled upset complaining of Darla who trembled from hearing Sapphia becoming rude again but was brushed off. Impa soon looked at Maemi and pointed at something, curious the group looked at what Impa was looking at.

* * *

A tall black haired woman with red eyes stood on a roof wearing the Sheikah garb, her eyes were cold but calculating things as she observed the area, her ears soon caught the sound of wind and looked with a bored look.

"Still trying to catch me off guard?" the woman said while her mouth and head were covered by a cowl which allowed her to hide her amusement. Standing up straight the woman looked at the blond haired male with red eyes before placing her hands on her hips.

"Might as well see" the other Sheikah said in a cold tone but the female Sheikah knew from experience that the male had a hidden smile which was not seen.

"Honestly Sheik, you call me childish" the woman said before looking up at the sky with a frown.

"Is it time?" Sheik asked as he stood beside her, to his surprise she smiled but it was hidden.

"Tomorrow as the sun sets, he shall be back. Just you wait and see" she replied in an airy voice. Shaking his head the Sheikah sighed before leaning on the wall.

"You should have chosen to be a mystic with how you're acting Shyra" Sheik said causing her to shake her head.

"Don't be sore Sheik, you'd miss having me around. Wouldn't you?" Shyra winked at him playfully causing him to blink and look away with an irritated look.

"Whatever" he muttered before looking at the dead town that was covered by ReDeads. It had been seven years… seven agonizing years and each day had been a nightmare to endure. But now that the Hero of Time was finally making his appearance, it would soon be worth it.


	12. Chapter 11

"Curse you! Curse that princess and curse that sister of hers!" Ganondorf yelled in anger as he slammed his fist on the table causing it to break in half due to his fit of rage. Shyra who stood beside Sheik near one side of the room had a bored look on her face. "No it was that sister who was the cause of this! She planned it! I just know that she deliberately set me up!" Ganondorf roared in anger wanting nothing more than to kill the adopted child who gave him this much trouble.

"What exactly has she done my king?" A witch with a blue gem on her head asked looking surprised by his outburst, beside her was her sister who had a red gem on her head. Both showed worry and a bit of fear since this had escalated for a while. Looking at them he panted in anger before throwing a table piece onto a wall making some jump from the noise.

"It matters not, the less people know the better" Ganondorf muttered in anger.

"You have the Triforce of Power, it is strong enough to destroy even the most courageous and wisest minds" Shyra said blandly causing him to pause and glare at her comment. "So what exactly is the problem?" she asked with the same expression.

" _If these fools knew what I knew then they wouldn't dare make such comments, then again_ _…_ _with this woman_ _being_ _bold enough to say this to my face compared to the other weak minions. I can't tell whether I should be impressed or angry_ _with that wretched Sheikah_ " he commented mentally, Shyra almost raised a brow at what she heard but said nothing except mentally roll her eyes in order to prevent suspicion.

"Yes… I do have the Triforce of Power, however that is not enough" he looked at them after regaining his composure. "Your assignments are to find the princess and the one who bears courage. You both on the other hand find the sister and bring her to me alive, I want a word with her" Ganondorf smirked coldly at the witch sisters who blinked in surprise.

"Is she that much of a problem?" the witch containing a blue gem who was named Koume asked while trying to mask her surprise but was failing miserably given how tense the room was being thanks to how angry he was.

"I underestimated her when she was at the Sacred Realm, she did something there when we were in that realm. I want to know exactly what she did and how she did it" Ganondorf said coldly.

"But you left her for dead did you not?" the witch with the red gem who was known at Kotake asked with wide eyes.

"I thought I did… I don't know how but I can feel that she is alive. Don't ask me how but I know she lives" Ganondorf muttered a bit to himself as he looked at the Triforce of power that rested on the back of his right hand.

"You sound obsessed" Shyra said bluntly before Sheik could stop her. Hearing this dark king glared at her while Sheik mentally slapped his head at her comments.

" _Wait a go Shyra, you always keep putting a target on your back_ " Sheik muttered darkly, hearing this Shyra mentally rolled her eyes.

" _Hey he hasn't killed me yet_ " Shyra replied bluntly.

"I can't tell whether I should kill you or not for speaking to me in such a disrespectful manner" Ganondorf said darkly, hearing this she folded her arms while raising a brow in a challenging manner. The other minions however stared at her and then at the king with mixed emotions, in a way it was clear who was the boss and who despite that had some power over various things whether the other wanted it or not.

"So why haven't you?" she challenged him with a frown, the pair stared at the other for a while before his eyes narrowed in anger due to how she refused to back down.

"Because unlike the others you actually do a good job… even if I don't want to hear you speak your mind or talk back to me at all" he added the last bit quietly. Shaking her head Shyra stared at him before he realised that some were listening.

"Anyways, you know what your tasks are do it!" Ganondorf dismissed the group who left, once they were gone did he look at the Triforce piece in anger.

" _I swear when I find you girl I'll make you watch as I slowly kill your sister and that boy, no I'll make you watch the world burn for what you did_ " he vowed angrily before throwing another part of the table against a wall, he relished in just hearing it break as it was at least something he could control.

* * *

"You almost got yourself killed back there" Sheik said sternly as he stood in the house with Impa and Shyra, Shyra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey if I didn't occasionally act out he'd get suspicious" Shyra explained with a frown since her 'rebellious' behaviour did help her stand out a bit, but in turn gained her some respect. However at a cost it did cause a few to fear her, not that she minded because whether she was either a normal Sheikah or a Sheikah spellcaster she was a force to be reckoned with thanks to her training. "On the bright side we know the Hero of Time is going to Kakariko Village thanks to you" Shyra gave Sheik a sly look. The male Sheikah turned his head in a huff.  
"I did what I had to do" Sheik said tonelessly causing her to shake her head.  
"And you always call me a loose canon, Sheik I am being careful. If there was any problems I would have seen them" Shyra said calmly as she moved her cowl away from her face. Impa watched before sighing. "Besides we need to watch over him since anything could happen" Shyra added as she took note of how tired Impa was and it was all thanks to the shadow phantom that she had sealed under the well, what didn't help was that it was constantly trying to break the seal and escape.  
"I know that Shyra, but don't get involved with him or Ganondorf will find out" Sheik said to a frowning Shyra who had her hands on her hips.  
"Sheik I know how to be stealthy, but I also know common sense" Shyra said bluntly as her eyes narrowed.  
"Enough you two, Sheik Shyra has a point. The boy has to be kept safe if he is the one to bear courage" Impa said in order to pacify the pair. Sheik clenched his teeth but nodded straight away. Shyra meanwhile nodded in agreement.  
"I understand, but-"  
"I can predict what will happen. If he purifies the Forest Temple he'll have to move to the Fire and then Water temple. It will be a long stretch but I can check the water temple just in case. However Sheik please check the Zora's domain. I fear there has been an incident" Shyra said to a stunned Sheik who vanished without needing to be explained why he was asked to go. Sighing wearily Shyra looked at Impa.  
"I think Sheik is over doing it" Shyra said as she moved her long ponytail that had clips on near the bottom middle to her back. She then twirled a loose hair strand as she pouted slightly.  
"For a Sheikah you need to keep your emotions quiet, remember that" Impa smiled softly as she hugged the annoyed Sheikah.  
"I know... but I fear Sheik will overdo it now that Link is awake. I survived fine when I was with Link but now..." she looked away with conflicted eyes.  
"You worry that Sheik will be an obstacle and will create unwanted attention" Impa guessed earning her a brief nod. "It's to be expected because you two are like siblings, but remember you need to be on guard because Ganondorf could catch on that you are not one of his minions" Shyra smiled at the concern.  
"Don't forget my trick" she immediately smirked. "I am not known as Black Heart for nothing" she added causing Impa to shake her head. Some reputation...  
"Go and check on the Water Temple" Impa instructed "and be careful" she added before Shyra vanished after sorting out her cowl.  
As she watched the spot Shyra once stood, the older woman frowned as she had a sinking suspicion that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

Shyra looked around after entering a room containing water and a tree. The female Sheikah immediately narrowed her eyes as she knew that she was not alone but kept on guard. Putting one foot in front of the other she slowly walked but explored the area as she went.  
" _How funny that this just so happens to be the only enchanted room with endless space. Something tells me that it is not real_ " she muttered softly as she kept her guard up. She soon approached the tree and placed her hand on it, closing her eyes Shyra relaxed allowing her aura to spread round the room so she could feel if there was any life. As Shyra did that she also tried to read the tree's life aura only to feel nothing leaving her to frown.  
"Nothing... it's like it's not even here" she muttered as she looked up at the lifeless tree. But why was this the only place affected? Why was the water despite its appearance the only thing real? Biting her lip Shyra shook her head before placing her hand down and tilted her head. There had to be a reason why she was drawn towards this temple. Maybe it was the water element that called out to her, but the water around Hyrule spoke and babbled in silent whisper even when she was near it. It allowed her to see things and hide when she needed it to. Despite being an ice and dark fire user she was able to reconnect with that lost element thank to Impa. Not only that but by reconnecting with the water she had also bonded with time allowing her to see things past, present and future. Which in turn was something that shocked Sheik since Princess Zelda was the only one they knew who had prophecy dreams. Just having that ability left Shyra wondering if she could travel through time without the Ocarina of Time if she were ever given the chance, hearing that though something that set Sheik on edge the moment Shyra commented about merely months after practicing and discovering the ability. Impa during that time only shook her head and smiled at how zealous Shyra was but they both knew that her home was always here with them no matter where she went. Sadly Shyra knew that it didn't truly ease the doubt and worry in Sheik's mind hence why he was always determined to keep her close and out of trouble, that and she knew that he didn't want her to go. His plan would have worked had Shyra not decided to step on Ganondorf's nerves every chance she had, which in turned angered and annoyed the king when he would ever say one thing she would often go and do the opposite or say the opposite to his chagrin.  
Only now as Shyra stood in the Water Temple part of her was relieved that Sheik willingly went to the Zora's Domain and had allowed Shyra to investigate alone. After all what could happen? She was cloaked from Ganondorf's eyes which was irritating to him but it gave her endless joy.  
" _Oh I was checking the security of one of the temples. Very lax if you ask me_ " Shyra had casually said to a very furious Ganondorf who was left gawking at her bold move which resulted in a few Moblins suffering the brunt of his rage. Not that she cared since he made them and it was his fault that they weren't bright to begin with.  
Taking a step back she jumped onto the tree effortlessly and sat on the hollow spot in order to ponder on what had brought her there to the temple and to this room. As curious as she was, she was intrigued by such a place. If it weren't for the darkness swarming the Temple she would have enjoyed such a place. Sadly not everything was all happy.

" _I still need to find my shadow… ugh where could she be?_ " Shyra muttered looking glum but annoyed that her shadow was hiding, there was no doubt in her mind that her shadow was not in this time era but then… was she in a different country and time? Or dare she think- a different dimension altogether.

" ** _I sure as hell hope not! I am not chasing some brat who refuses to find us!_** " A voice snapped in her mind causing her to mentally chuckle.

" _I don't think it is intentional after all it was hard for any of us to sense the other, it's almost like we subconsciously do not want to be found. But who would stop us?_ " Shyra muttered as she flipped some hair from her face.

" ** _Maybe us? Grandmother couldn't have done it no matter how strong she was right?_** " a shy voice asked causing the annoyed voice in Shyra's mind to grunt.

" ** _Yeah I guess so… but still, this is your shadow! How hard is it to find you?_** " the first voice asked coldly. Shyra thinking this narrowed her eyes in thought now distracted by the voices in her mind.

" _Well… she is the opposite of me but similar to you Saph, remember that we are opposites and yet contain some identical personalities and traits_ " Shyra commented as she leaned on one of the branches.

" ** _Don't remind me… oi watch your mind idiot! You're leaving yourself vulnerable!_** " the voice snapped sounding irritated as she sensed something nearby, Shyra now snapping out of her mental talk immediately caught a glint coming from the corner of her left eye and blinked in surprise.  
" ** _Moron_** ** _!_** ** _I warned you to not let your guard down!_** " Hissed the first voice in her head alerting her that something was in fact in the room with her.  
"Oh... hello. What are you doing here?" She asked softly as she spotted something near the tree.


	13. Chapter 12

Shyra blinked in surprise before a smile formed on her face which was still hidden by the cowl. Staring up at her was a black haired red eyed male that looked exactly like Link but Shyra knew that appearances were deceptive.  
"Oh hello... how are you?" She said politely to the now shocked male who stared at her with wide eyes, sensing his surprise she slowly got down causing him to take a step back while his hands wielded a sword and sheild went into a defensive pose. Seeing this she shook her head confusing him but kept on guard.  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" she said softly as she pushed the bottom part of her cowl down so he could see her face a bit more. "See?" She said with a smile, despite being a Sheikah she still stuck to being kind when it came to people who she knew were harmless unless provoked, after all Impa was kind and took her in. She had been tough but fair however she always doted on Shyra like a daughter which annoyed some Sheikah not that the trio cared. The male still remained silent but narrowed his eyes as he observed her, Shyra remained silent and watched him to see what he would do. Seeing that she wasn't going to move he lowered his sword slightly.  
"Are... you not scared of me?" The male finally spoke, his voice raspy due to what seemed like he had not used his voice in a long time. Hearing this her eyes grew wide before she beamed at the fact he finally spoke.  
"No" she giggled surprising him again.  
"Don't you... hate me? Shouldn't you be attacking me?" He asked looking more confused and shocked.  
"Should I be?" She asked with a soft smile. "All I see is a guy who is by himself, I see no reason to attack someone who's afraid and hasn't done me any wrong" his eyes narrowed in anger.  
"Who said I am afraid?" He hissed while remaining on guard after hearing the statement but she didn't mind.  
"Your heart did" she replied in a manner of fact tone but never once did she stop smiling at the baffled male who took a step back but almost completely lowered his guard.  
"Impossible..." his raspy voice was above a whisper. "You're just saying that to lower my guard! It won't work" he warned as he was now in attack position.  
"What's your name?" Shyra asked quickly causing him to almost jump from what he just heard.  
"Pardon?!" He almost yelled surprising him.  
" **She just asked your name idiot! Honestly where have you been living under?** " Came the snarky voice of Saph who appeared beside a frowning Shyra.  
"Saph!" Shyra said in a warning tone but the red eyed pale skinned woman beside her scoffed earning her a glare at the recovered male.  
" **What? He's not co-operating so I am getting the answers because your niceness isn't getting you anywhere** " Saph said coldly before she was greeted by two angry people earning then a cold glare from her.  
"Saph! Back inside now! I will deal with you later" Shyra boomed startling the male, his eyes went wide as Saph rolled her eyes before vanishing.  
" _Wh-where did she go?_ " He asked in alarm before noticing the Sheikah woman now bowing politely at him.  
"I am sorry, she is hot headed when she choses to be" Shyra said as she looked at where Saph once stood, before he knew what he was doing he opened his mouth.  
"Who...is she?" He asked earning him an 'hmm?' From Shyra who now looked at him with a sheepish smile.  
"That was Saph, she's my dark self and is the opposite to me in nearly everything I believe in" Shyra admitted weakly.  
" **Believe me if I was out I would have tortured the name out of that idiot** " Saph muttered in Shyra's mind.  
"Which is why I said get back inside, no one is torturing anyone am I making myself clear?" Shyra warned a muttering Saph causing Shyra to sigh and shake her head.  
"How... do you live with her?" he asked hesitantly surprising both females "Don't you think it..." he bit his lip as he looked away grudgingly "that your life would be better if you sent her away? That she was locked away from ever seeing the light of day again?" He asked hesitantly regretting that he was asking the question, why did he even ask? It's not like they would understand or care about what he went through. The male jumped and accidentally dropped both items in his hand earning their ears a series of clattering noises. He mentally cursed at how easily startled he was but it wasn't his fault, why was he feeling vulnerable? Daring himself to look at her due to the deafening silence he froze at the concerned look.  
"Is that what happened to you?" She asked firmly but had a soft edge in her tone, hearing this almost made him scoff but something about her eyes said 'don't even try it' to his dismay. He was not weak! He didn't need pity! So why was she acting like this? He was no child and to be treated as one angered him.  
"I don't... need your pity" he said while gritting his teeth before he shrugged her hand off him.  
"You didn't answer my question" she said bluntly earning her a mock laugh.  
"Neither did you-"  
"No" her short but cold reply startled him enough to look at her properly to see how angry she was.  
"But... but wouldn't your life be more better-?"  
"She is a part of me, as I am a part of her" Shyra's firm tone had him almost believing her, he shook his head in denial.  
"I am the bastard child! I wasn't perfect or good so I was locked away never to see the light of day again! Can you imagine that? Being incomplete?" He yelled loudly not believing that he was saying all this. No one was truly going to care, the Goddesses damned him after his brother had been seprated from him and was allowed to roam about. But what about him? The bastard child that was locked away because of who he was?  
"Yes... yes I can imagine that because when I was born, I had split and then my dark side and I split from our shadows. We scattered through various parts of time" Shyra said sternly "so yes, yes I do know the feeling of loneliness. Of being incomplete and vulnerable, it's scary but I never stopped trying to find them. Because I know that despite the things they did or could do they are a part of me, I would never forsake or resent them for anyone and that is my promise" Shyra said with a determined smile that stunned him to the core. Without realising it he released a bitter smile.  
"Must be nice to have that kind of thought, at least you care for your dark side and are complete-"  
" **Wroooong**!" Saph droned as she appeared beside a frowning Shyra. Curious he looked at her. " **Notice anything odd with her?** " Saph asked, confused he looked at Shyra and shook his head.  
" **Ugh! Wow you people are something else** " Saph said dryly as she pointed at Shyra's feet and then gave him a look. He blinked but looked at Saph oddly causing her to groan while Shyra glared at her dark side.  
"Rubbing it in aren't you Saph?" Shyra said darkly but Saph waved her off to her annoyance.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked bluntly getting annoyed with how cryptic Saph was being.  
" **Look around Shyra's feet, what do I have that she doesn't?** " Saph asked in a cold tone. Deciding to humor her dark half he moved but kept his eyes on the floor by Shyra's feet, he then looked at Saph's feet only to blink.  
"I can see her shadow but not yours" he told Shyra who shrugged.  
"I have no shadow because she is still missing" Shyra explained to a now shocked male.  
"How is...?!" He froze as he remembered what she said about her birth.  
" **Now that that is over and done with, can you just tell her your name so I can go back?** " Saph's impatient tone annoyed the pair enough to earn her a glare.  
" **Wow scary...** " she muttered sarcastically. " **You two definitely look identical with that expression** " Saph added to the fuming Shyra.  
"Just go back please" Shyra pleaded as a migraine started to form. Shrugging Saph vanished only to mentally groan as her shadow was now giving her an earful for her rudeness.  
"Sorry about her" Shyra said weakly as she rubbed the side of her head. "She can act out when she wants to" the male looked at her while feeling some sympathy for living with such a person.  
"I don't have a name" he admitted softly earning him a surprised look.  
"Why not? Everyone has a name" she exclaimed.  
"Why give a name to someone who will be forgotten?" He asked as he shrugged in an nonchalant manner which had her frowning.  
"You know, you remind me of a friend I met seven years ago. Is your name Link?" She asked. Hearing the name made him glare coldly giving her the answer "so I was right, but I don't think he knows that you have split from him" he barked out a cold laugh which didn't amuse Shyra one bit.  
"He wouldn't care, he is the favourite son he's always praised and wanted"  
"And yet he is always put in danger, I don't think that is right. Nor do I think what bad happened to you two is good either" she commented bluntly as she places her hands on her hips.  
"You wouldn't understand" he shook his head while avoiding her gaze.  
"Try me" she challenged with a serious look surprising him again.  
"You truly are full of surprises Sheikah, no Sheikah would ever care to see anything in me like everyone else" he said almost smiling.  
"Don't group me with people. I am myself no one else" she said sharply. He smiled and shook his head.  
"If you know about the Master Sword then you would know that it can only be touched by a pure hearted soul chosen by the Goddesses" he explained. She raised a brow at the comment.  
"So basically they split you both apart just so he can weird a sword? I am sorry but that is dumb! Why seal you away instead of having you be born as his brother at least so you both wouldn't be separated? Because by doing so the ones who did this are upsetting the balance" Shyra said now looking cross to the male's shock.  
"You're the first one that has ever said that" he said feeling an unknown feeling enter what was suppose to be his heart, this time it didn't feel so bad... it felt nice to his surprise. The side of his left mouth twitched as he looked away.  
"Well it's the truth is it not? I can't stand such injustice and I am truly sorry you had to suffer alone. I am sure your light half would agree if he knew, honestly he would be upset if he heard about this" she said with a frown. Sadly he was a bit sceptical despite the fact she sounded sincere.  
"I promise" Shyra said as she took his hand causing him to look at her "trust me" the male didn't know why but he was left speechless by looking at her. Why did she make him feel like there was hope? How did she get him to open up? It terrified and yet dare he admit it calmed him, just being near her left him feeling attached in some manner. Like he knew deep down he could trust and believe this strange Sheikah who was being too nice, she was no ordinary Sheikah according to his memory. No she felt like...  
"What are you doing here? Step away from him now!" Sheik's angry voice startled the pair and just like that broke the tranquil peace they both felt. Shyra's eyes went wide as she looked at Sheik.  
"What are you doing here? Did you even check the Zora's domain?" Shyra asked sharply as she narrowed her eyes at Sheik.  
"I can't believe what I am seeing, how... how are you even-why are you fraternizing with this evil entity?" Sheik asked as anger filled him. How could she do this? He was the very darkness that had been locked away! So why would she even go near such evil?  
The male backed away and pulled his hand away from a fuming Shyra.  
"Do not talk to Dark that way! He has done nothing wrong to me so shut your mouth!" Shyra's furious tone froze both males in the room.  
"Dark?!" Sheik released a cold laugh at her words. Dark as he listened felt like he had been slapped by the judgemental Sheikah but knew it was to be expected, he was never going to be accepted and what was worse would be if this female Sheikah played him for a fool by making him let his guard down. Or he would have believed that until he saw how she was treating and defending him. He felt sad and yet... happy.  
" _Why... why do I feel like I already know you? Even though we have only met now_ " He thought with despair, just seeing the Sheikah fighting left him uncomfortable but Shyra refused to back down leaving him worried.  
"Yes his name is Dark. Everyone has a name Sheik even you" Shyra said sharply only to move in front of Dark as she sensed that Sheik was going to attack, there was no way in hell that she would allow him to get hurt.  
" _Screw this! He is taking things too far!_ " Shyra hissed mentally.  
"He is one of Ganondorf's minions! Why are you now deciding to be nice to the one thing that can never be trusted?" Sheik spat only to see Shyra's eyes narrow, taking a deep breath she gave a stunned Dark an apologetic smile before handing him his fallen items.  
"Sorry about this, brothers and their stupid minds" she said before rounding on a furious Sheik as he heard the insult.  
"RIGHT! YOU! OUTSIDE NOW!" Shyra roared at a now pale faced Sheik who knew that he was in for it. To prove it she grabbed Sheik by the scarf and pulled a now choking Sheikah out the room leaving Dark alone with wide eyes.  
" _I am so glad that I wasn't one the receiving end of her anger-WHOA!_ " He screamed as he now notices that the whole room's water was covered with jagged ice that looked as of they would cut him if he got close to one.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Shyra's voice echoed from next door and slowly faded away.  
"NO SERIOUSLY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SO THAT! DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING HERE?!" And just like that there was silence to his surprise. 

* * *

The first thing Impa wanted to do was slap her face as frustration settled in thanks to seeing Shyra drag a choking Sheik back to their house. Without warning Shyra had immediately began screaming his ears off to the older woman's surprise. That was until she found out why Shyra was furious. Yes she was surprised that Shyra would speak to the dark entity but to hear that he had posed no threat to Shyra and had not attacked her left the woman speechless. After all he was suppose to be pure darkness-  
"Just because he is darkness doesn't make him evil! Remember Saph?" Shyra spat causing Impa to slap her head as she knew exactly why Shyra would mention her dark side.  
"Who had done evil things!" Sheik retorted angrily causing Shyra to go silent. Saph who was watching felt something break as anger surged through the Shyra's body thanks to the trio who shared the same body.  
"Impa..." the older woman went cold from Shyra's extremely calm tone. "Please leave before I knock his head off" Shyra added sharply. Impa left not needing to be told twice as Sheik screamed angrily at Shyra for being biased.  
"Well… I am being bias huh?" Shyra said with a cold smile that left Sheik frozen.

" _Uh oh…_ " Sheik mentally cursed.

* * *

A loud crash left Impa shivering as soon as she heard the noise while a carpenter who just happened to walk by yelled profanities from being startled.  
"ARE YOU FIPPING CRAZY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BEING PREJUDICE? DO YOU SEE ME ACTING ALL JUDGMENTAL WHEN WE WERE ALWAYS TOLD NOT TO? YOU ARROGANT HEADED, STUPID EGOTISTICAL TIME MEDDLING, HOME WRECKING BASTARD!" Shyra screamed as something broke causing Impa to mentally whine as she knew a pot has been destroyed.  
" _You'd think that they would be more discreet when it comes to their anger_ " Impa muttered weakly knowing that someone unwanted was going to hear about this.

Sensing people nearby she turned only to mentally blanch as she saw almost two thirds of the villagers standing behind her.

 **An hour later….**

"NO NO! ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?! YOU MUST THINK THAT I AM CRAZY ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE!" Shyra screamed as a window got smashed to Impa's dismay, that and hearing everyone including Link who somehow showed up yelp in shock as the fact something broke.

"YES WELL I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Sheik yelled.

"BUT YOU DID IT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Shyra screamed in anger.

"I BLOODY DID NOT-!"

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! YOU'RE BITCHING ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! AND NOW YOU'RE BEING CATTY TO SOME PERSON WHO WASN'T EVEN BOTHERING ME! HECK IT WAS THE GODDESSES' MISTAKE AND THEY ARE EVEN NOW UPSETTING THE BALANCE LIKE ZELDA DID! HECK HYLIA USED AND MANIPULATED THE FIRST HERO! HOW IS THAT JUST?!" Shyra screamed almost whining during the middle part of her rant.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE GOT THERE?! YOU THINK ANYONE HAD A CHOICE?" Sheik yelled.

"DIDN'T THEY? OF COURSE THEY DID! SO YOU CAN KISS MY SKINNY 'THIS ISN'T MY FAULT' ASS!" Shyra screamed as icicle spears shot out from under the house scaring people away.

* * *

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Shyra screamed as she almost lunged at a now cowering Sheik who watched Shyra give her a dirty look. "Oh and you're sleeping outside as punishment" she added darkly to Sheik's anger, sadly before the male Sheikah could reply Shyra had shut the door leading to her room shut with a loud bang causing him to wince before another pot landed on the floor only this time it was near his hand. Looking round the room he winced knowing that he had over done it by making her mad.

 **Else where**

Ganondorf shivered in the throne room as he heard a few parts of the argument between the Sheikahs thanks to the tremors.

"Remind me never to have her in the room again" he muttered to a Moblin who just stared at him in fear and backed away.

" _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!_ " Shyra's voice entered his mind causing him to smirk.

" _I wonder what it would take to break both of them, even though they work for me. That Sheikah hasn't fully submitted unlike that male Sheikah_ " he muttered as he began thinking on reasons why.

* * *

Sheik sighed as he leaned on the side of the wall, he was deep in thought until he spotted Impa standing by him from the corner of his eye.

"Something you want to explain?" Impa asked sternly causing him to silently sigh.

"She's… she's too unpredictable and too trusting" Sheik muttered before Impa moved to sit beside him.

"Actually she isn't, she's cautious" Sheik raised a brow from the comment earning him a light chuckle.

"She's always using her powers to tell whether someone is friend from foe, it's exhausting and it's making her tired" Sheik's eyes went wide as he didn't truly notice, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You crossed the line Sheik, you both are like siblings. Please stop fighting each other, it's what will allow you both to become when it comes to Ganondorf's hold" Impa said softly causing Sheik to wince.

"She… she has been cranky lately" Sheik admitted faintly.

"I know" Impa nodded. "She truly must believe that there is goodness in that dark entity to let her guard down"

"She named him Dark" Sheik said earning them both a light chuckle.

"Fitting but remember, you know that I am the Sage of Shadow and she has learned as did you that not all darkness is bad. There is neutral boundaries with both light and dark. Something you should know when it comes to Saph and Shyra, in the end those two and Saph's shadow care for one another because that is who Shyra is. She cares and is open minded… something we as the Sheikah have often forgotten to do. We were betrayed and at a cost we wear this tear as a symbol for what had happened" Impa said softly.

"What did happen Impa?" Sheik asked. "There was a reason before the war wasn't there?" Impa sighed as she leaned on the wall.

"A princess after a wicked sorcerer was sealed fled, no one knew exactly why she left her elder sister or the throne but some suspected in the Sheikah's involvement. Only a year after being subjected to harsh treatment did we suddenly receive a pardon" Impa said as she remembered something. Sheik blinked in surprise.

"How? Why did the kingdom suddenly pardon us?" Sheik asked.

"All I know is that a letter appeared on the king's desk, he was sad but happy that day according to some of the elders who wrote down what happened. He wouldn't tell us why he pardoned us but he also apologized to us for the unjust punishment and that he swore that the kingdom will try to redeem itself for the what they did… strange as it was I also looked through a few books to find out, but there was nothing except a picture that was very old but worn at the seams" Imp explained as she remembered seeing the picture when no one was around.

"What was in the picture?" Sheik soon sat up straight now intrigued by what he was hearing.

"It was of his missing daughter but she was older, with her was a man and three children. Two girls and one boy" Sheik's eyes went wide.

"So she had eloped? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Sheik asked as he stared at Impa who chuckled softly.

"Because he was a commoner, she would have been forced to marry someone who was a noble. But seeing that picture, I can see why the king pardoned us. She was happy and that was all he wanted to know. Sadly that was the only letter he received but it was strange that the choice of clothes they wore were not of this area" Impa added.

"Is the picture still around?" Sheik asked only to frown as Impa shook her head.

"It was in the castle, thanks to Ganondorf it would have been destroyed" Impa explained softly earning her a sigh from Sheik. "Although I did hear the king's eldest daughter Zelda had a friend who soon vanished after the sorcerer had been sealed, the king according to the books immediately took a liking to her like the princess did. Almost as if she was part of the family" Impa said as a thought came to her but ended up shaking it away. Sheik looked up at the stars.

"I'm going to check on Shyra before I set out, I need to check on what Link is doing" Sheik said as he got up.

"Take Shyra with you and for heavens sake stop fighting" Impa warned before looking up at the sky.

"I'll try" was all Sheik said before he left.


	14. Chapter 13

"Excellent timing Sheik, I have an assignment for you" Ganondorf said to a blank faced Sheik who was forced to appear after the Twinrova called him to see Ganondorf.

"What assignment do you have for me?" Sheik asked.

"Apparently Shyra's been acting odd, it makes me wonder where her loyalties lie" Sheik almost bristled but kept silent. "Hmm?" Ganondorf lifted his head from his fist as he sat up straight on his throne.

"Nothing to say to that?" Ganondorf asked with narrowed eyes.

"She follows you Lord Ganondorf, only you and no one else" Sheik said calmly as he kept his arms folded, inside he was sweating at the fact that something or someone had set Ganondorf off.

"Oh really? So why is that I heard you two had a spat? Apparently she sounded like she was against my cause" Sheik remained blank face.

"We had a disagreement, it has been resolved" Sheik replied, Ganondorf raised a brow.

"Didn't sound like it was something that would be easily fixed" Kotake appeared beside Ganondorf with a smirk while sitting on her broom.

"Of course it sounded like she was being very sympathetic" Koume appeared with glee on her face at how she found out that tidbit.

" _I'm starting to see why she hates them_ " Sheik muttered.

"She is against the Goddesses! She hardly believes in them to begin with" Sheik said now almost losing his cool. Hearing this surprised the trio and left Sheik mentally kicking himself for letting that out.

"So… she doesn't believe in the Goddesses and yet she is part of the Sheikah tribe? How very contradicting" Ganondorf's smirk grew.

"It's what we've always known" Sheik said before the doors slammed themselves opened showing an annoyed Shyra.

"I don't like being spoken about when I am not in the room to defend myself" Shyra said as she pulled out a shaking Moblin who was tossed at Ganondorf's feet surprising the trio.

"How did you find out?" Kotake cried in alarm as Shyra rolled her eyes.

"Moblins can't keep their mouths shut, even if you paid them" Shyra said darkly "now that I am here let me make this clear, I serve you only. Yes I do things my own way but that doesn't mean you and some pests can blab and spread shit about me behind my back" Shyra spat causing Koume to shake slightly as she knew she had done that a few times. Ganondorf barked out a laugh.

"So if I ordered you to kill Koume-?" A small knife almost hit Koume's ear causing a few hair strands to fall after being sliced off scaring the old woman at how fast and close the knife was.

"That answer your question?" Shyra said as she hated the witches with a passion. Ganondorf smirked now satisfied by what he saw.

"You both can go now, I am now satisfied by what I've seen but be warned Shyra" he said as Shyra's back was turned to him "I do not tolerate traitors" Shyra turned her head and smirked at the threat.

"Please, I have no motive for betraying you" Shyra said as her smirk became cold that it sent shivers down some of their spines.

" _Because I never was your servant you idiot_ " Shyra added mentally. Flipping her hair so it was now resting on her back she left the room in an elegant manner.

"Stare at me and you die" she warned darkly a few minions who dared to look at her.

Once the pair were gone did he narrow his eyes.

"She is a loose cannon" Koume muttered.

"Ah but she is deadly and continues to work for us" Kotake said earning her a screech from Koume.

"You're taking her side now?!" Koume screamed in anger.

"Beautiful and yet deadly" The sisters looked at Ganondorf who looked at them. "Something the minions have been saying" he said as he gave them a look, hearing that made the witches groan.

"She has half of them wrapped around her finger, you've got to do something or if she ever does rebel they will follow" Koume warned.

"They won't and neither will she" Ganondorf then looked at the pair with anger "and you still haven't found the girl yet" he said in a very calm tone that scared the witches.

"We don't know what to look for, time has changed so much for one to stay the same!" Kotake cried.

"Do not fail me again! Find her or there will be consequences!" Ganondorf warned before dismissing them.

* * *

"That was EXTREMELY close!" Sheik warned with a very angry look while Shyra looked away with a bored look. "I mean it!" Sheik snapped.

"I know that's why I was listening in, he wants to out me to set an example but he failed. He's annoyed so he was going to use you to spy on me" Shyra added to Sheik's horror.

"So you stopped him by putting an end to the doubt" Sheik commented, Shyra nodded.

"Worked didn't it? Now we need to find Link, he's cleared the Forest temple so now we need to see him at the Fire Temple. Speaking of he's going to be there in an hour so best hurry up" Shyra smirked before vanishing.

"You could have at least… never mind" he muttered as he remembered her come back after he made a similar comment. Taking out his harp he played the Bolero of Fire and teleported to the temple.

Once there did he wait for Link while Shyra watched from a distance. Sensing something she went to what was grabbing her attention and took out a bottle.

* * *

"Something tells me you would be here" Shyra said startling Link as he just watched Darunia leave after their talk.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked as he saw her emotionless look which unsettled him even to when he first saw her. Shyra shrugged.

"Pack this, don't do anything stupid" was all she said before she vanished using a Deku nut. Wincing Link rubbed is eyes before looking at the bottle, his eyes immediately went wide at what he was holding before looking at the spot where Shyra once stood.

"Thank you…" he muttered as he felt grateful for the gift. Just having it gave him the strength to move forward and yet he felt sad.

"It's really not the same in a way" Navi commented as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Link asked as they left the room.

"I miss having Maemi around, do you think she and Zelda are okay?" Navi asked earning her a brooding look from Link who looked at the statue, his hair almost covered his eyes as he looked down.

"I can only believe, knowing Maemi she won't fall that easily" Link said with a smile as he remembered her stubborn streak. Hearing this made Navi smile.

"Of course she won't! WE will see her soon after this is all over" Navi said cheerfully not knowing that Shyra was listening in with a ghost smile.

"Don't get involved" Sheik said to her annoyance.

"How is watching getting involved?" Shyra asked as she relaxed her arm.

"Look, Ganondorf is watching now he won't be pleased if you are found to be a traitor" Sheik warned. "Remember we blend in the shadows" Sheik added.

"I know, which is why I handed him something just in case" Shyra explained to his surprise.

"What did you do?" Sheik asked only to see her vanish. "Shyra… what did you do?" he muttered before vanishing.

" _I like that dragon! Can we keep it?_ " Maemi's excited voice echoed in Link's mind as he looked at what was left of the dragon before him- Volvagia. His eyes grew heavy as he saw the once kind dragon had been turned into a demonic dragon.

Shyra as she watched felt anger for what happened to the dragon, it wasn't his fault and yet in a way this was making them all suffer. It was a biter yes but it was rewarding once it slowly trusted them. Holding the Megaton Hammer in his hands Link bit his lip but knew that it had to be done.

" _Thanks Link! I really love him_ " Maemi's voice echoed as she hugged the dragon who slowly warmed up to her.

" _It does look cute-OW!_ " Link screamed as the dragon bit his hand. " _Oi! Do you know how much money I lost just getting you? I used up my last rupees!_ " Link remembered saying as Maemi gave the dragon a disapproving look.

" _Now dragon, please don't hurt Link he's a friend_ " Maemi explained sternly but had a soft smile on her face as she nuzzled the crooning dragon. At first Link had been jealous at how easily the dragon warmed up to her, but then slowly became friends with the dragon to the point he ended up naming the dragon Volvagia.

" _I heard dragons are hard to raise and train, but the benefits are amazing_ " Maemi smiled as she allowed Volvagia to rest on her shoulders.

Link stared at the dragon before it attacked him with fire. Dodging he tried to aim for the head but missed to his dismay.

"I don't want to fight you Volvagia! Please stop!" Link cried before dropping the hammer for his bow and arrows. His eyes widened at the sudden attack and side stepped causing him to trip and fall, hearing something smash his eyes turned to the bottle he had kept on him and winced as he saw blood. Just seeing it he knew that it wasn't his blood and that made it even more unbearable.

" _Link what are you doing?! Stop horsing about and fight or you'll die_ " Shyra mentally snapped as she watched him get up with the bow and arrows, to her relief he aimed and fired an arrow at the dragon's left eye before dodging another attack and grabbed his hammer.

"LOOK OUT!" Shyra screamed as she saw the tail about to hit him from behind. Grabbing her bow before Sheik could stop her she fired an arrow that hit the middle of the tail causing it to flick away from Link. Screams from the dragon echoed in their ears but she ignored it, her eyes were solely focused on the dragon and Link.

"Shyra no! Don't interfere!" Sheik warned as he placed his hand on her bow.

"Sheik he needs help!" Shyra said sharply before his eyes held her in place.

"He needs to fight alone" Shyra looked at him and then at Link.

"He'll never be alone. We won't let it happen" she said before moving his hands off her bow.

"Don't" Sheik warned earning him a smirk.

"Let him try" she hinted before watching the fight. So far Link was gaining an upper hand to their relief despite losing the fairy. However it didn't stop Shyra from worrying since she knew that he was not out of the woods yet but kept a watchful eye. Once Link attacked the dragon with the hammer the dragon landed against a wall before recovering, Volvagia then slammed his injured tail against the wall causing some rocks to fall. Shyra watched him try and use his shield to block the rocks before using his bow to attack the dragon who was now going on the offensive by using his fire. Link winced from the heat but remained strong despite the fact that the hand that held the shield was slightly burned thanks to the heat. Once the fire was gone did he try to get his bow ready, he winced from the pain as his reddened fingers tried to hold the arrow but was finding it hard to do so. Narrowing her eyes Shyra grabbed a bottle from her side and jumped into the battlefield while ignoring the yells of protest coming from Sheik.

Grabbing an arrow she fired one as she appeared in front of Link and landed a mark on the other eye earning them another scream. Looking at Link from the corner of her eye she frowned.

"Can you still use the hammer?" she asked bluntly, wincing Link nodded as he placed the bow back so he could grab the hammer. Biting a back a scream Link gripped on tightly with the hammer so he wouldn't drop it.

"Here, take this and don't break another bottle" she said before firing another arrow only this time at the dragon's neck causing it to go up sharply from the pain.

"Now!" Shyra yelled as she dodged one of the claws, Link at the same time swung the hammer as hard as he could earning their ears a loud crack. Once he was sure that Volvagia had landed on the floor he immediately grabbed his sword and finished the dragon before it could move. The dragon immediately went still before it's eyes went back to their normal yellow dragon like eyes.

"Li…nk" the dragon softly said before a small smile formed on it's face.

" _Thank… you_ " Volvagia said before his spirit departed to the afterlife. Sighing Shyra placed her bow away and looked at Link who was almost collapsed due to the lack of energy, grabbing the bottle he tried to regain as much energy as he could while Shyra left for the exit so Darunia could speak to Link in private.

Sighing softly Shyra looked at the remains of the dragon with a sad look.

" _Farewell Volvagia… you really were a great friend_ " Shyra said with a mental smile knowing that the dragon was no longer in pain or being controlled.

"What have you done?" Sheik asked catching Shyra's attention. "Do you have any idea of what damage you've caused?" Sheik said while she frowned but said nothing which didn't sit well with Sheik.

"Why won't you ever listen?! You could have gotten him killed!" Sheik yelled as anger filled him causing her to frown.

"I did what I had to do, he would have died if I didn't act" Shyra said coldly, Sheik however grabbed her arm and tightened his hold. Shyra feeling the pain didn't respond as she glared at him.

"Why can't you just stay out of trouble? You're always getting in the way!" Sheik hissed to her shock.

"What?" her voice was above a whisper due to hearing his words.

"You heard me Shyra, you're always interfering with things that are nothing to do with you. You need to stop now and back off before you get yourself killed, not only that but you'll end up exposing us because of your reckless behaviour" Sheik added coldly. Narrowing her eyes she shrugged off his grip using her ice causing him to recoil from the pain but only his eyes showed that he was hurt.

"Fine" she hissed "See if I care" she immediately vanished causing Sheik to sigh and close his eyes, once he opened them did he freeze.

" _Oh no… what have I done?!_ " Sheik immediately panicked as he tried to sense where Shyra was only to grunt a bit as pain flared on his left hand but he tried to ignore it for now.

"Is everything okay?" Link asked as he approached Sheik causing the male Sheikah to force himself in order to regain his composure.

"Everything is fine, you slayed the dragon that was attacking the Gorons so now Death Mountain will return back to normal" Sheik commented to Link's relief and dismay as he grieved over his friend. Sheik looked at Link now noticing that he was silent blinked once only to notice that the red tunic had been shredded on the left side surprising Sheik. However what surprised him more was the fact that there were no marks on Link's arm causing Link to look at where Sheik's attention was towards the shredded sleeve.

" _How is that possible?_ " Sheik pondered before noticing that Link was about to speak.

"Oh?" he looks at the ruined sleeve "Shyra gave me a bottle containing a fairy since she saw me get hurt and break the other bottle containing a fairy, it was my fault really for being reckless and letting my guard down" Link explained as he sighed heavily for messing up. He then flexed his recovering hand and felt that it was no longer hurting to his relief. Sheik on the other hand felt his stomach drop from hearing Link's comment.

"Is Shyra okay though? I wanted to thank her for her help, she's really good with a bow" he says with a soft smile. "She reminds me of a friend who could use a bow but had a way of adding ice to the arrows whether it was intentional or not" Link mused while he smiled as he remembered Maemi. Sheik soon felt more sick for what he said to Shyra, she had been only trying to help and remembered that Shyra would only act unless she sensed or saw something bad was going to happen which made Sheik more guilty than ever before. At that moment Sheik wanted to run, to search for his sister but he knew that she would just evade him after what he said.

"Shyra… I got mad at her and she ran away" Sheik looks down slowly but doesn't look at him due to feeling shame and guilt for what he had done.

"Is she okay?! Don't we need to look for her?" Link asked now looking alarmed from what he had just heard. This wasn't good, if she got into trouble then would she be able to cope?

"I'll look for her" Sheik's eyes hardened in order to conceal his emotions "you just focus on finding the next temple which is the Water Temple, be on guard for there are more dangerous opponents" Sheik explained before using the Deku nut to help him escape.

He ran straight to the house but only saw nothing to his dismay.

"Shyra? Shyra!" Sheik calls as he ran through the village. "SHYRA?!" Sheik yells before stopping at the windmill. Sensing nothing he slumped against the windmill. How could he have been so stupid? He was the one who was making things worse, his fear of losing her had in more ways that one clouded his judgment and now his worse fear had now come to pass.

"Shyra…" Sheik muttered faintly before placing a hand to his face and shuddered as he tried not to cry, he paused as he soon looked at his left hand after taking off his glove. His eyes immediately welled up with tears once he realised why his hand had hurt at the temple- the Light force had a split down the middle and was no longer glowing.

" _Shyra… I'm so sorry, please come back_ " Sheik cried mentally only to feel rain slowly fall on him, he looked up with despair on his face knowing that his wish was not going to come true.


	15. Chapter 14

**Date 1500 years before birth  
Era - ****Y** **ear of the Rooster  
Country - does it matter?  
Time - it is messed up due to** **various** **reasons  
Situation... Screwed!**

A girl around the age of eleven gritted her teeth as she unleashed more power as the attack connected with a female with long red hair and green eyes.  
"Nina please we need to stop this otherwise we might not survive!" The girl cried as she tried to keep herself away from their attacks despite it looking even between them. Time also shifted while day and night continued to shift thanks to how strong the pair were as they fought the other.  
"No! I have had it with them! They treated me like a witch so that is exactly what I will be to them!" Nina screamed over the noise.  
" But you're not a witch! You didn't ask for this to happen no one did" the girl replied to Nina.  
"What would you know? You didn't live my life so how can you act like you care?!" Nina screamed.  
"Nina! I am you and you are me!" The girl screamed with a sad look that almost had Nina faltering. "No matter what I didn't stop looking for you and I never will, you feel lonely and incomplete. That is what I feel, it is because we are linked that even through time we can somehow feel the other's presence. So let's stop this, I didn't travel here nor did I train here just to lose you again Nina. Remember your husband? He's worried sick about you and it's killing him to know he could lose you" the girl replied before taking in a deep breath. "So we can stop and leave or the elders will have their way and either one or both will die. Your choice Nina" the girl said with a sad frown. Gritting her teeth Nina looked down before her powers slowly released the hold over the connecting attack. Seeing this the girl shot both attacks into the air creating a bright light before the attacks vanished completely into nothing. A man who saw this choked on a sob as he dropped to his knees knowing that the war was over, his wife was going to be okay. Not wasting time he immediately stood up and rushed to the exhausted pair.  
"Thank goodness you both are okay" he said before pulling a tired Nina into a bug which she was too tired to reject. Smiling softly the girl watched as she sat down but ended up laughing at her dark side's comments, Nina who also heard the comments weakly laughed as she leaned her head on her husband who chuckled.  
"What happened?" He asked, the girl shook her head as she looked at them with mirth in her eyes.  
"Sapphia's being grotty" the girl replied earning her a high laugh from Nina whose shoulders shook from the comment. He also laughed thanks to his experience of dealing with Sapphia since he was close to the girl after they became friends. In a way it was like she was the sister he never had.  
"So what will you do now that it is over?" He asked softly.  
"We have to go, it's not safe for us anymore" the male nodded as he now looked at his sad wife.  
"Take care of each other, but come back from time to time. It won't be the same without you both" he said with a soft smile. Nina looked at him with torn eyes but nodded.  
"Alright, but don't do anything foolish" she warned causing him to smile.  
"Hey you're the eldest out of you two you have to be responsible here. So focus on staying safe" he said with a smile.

"That's only because I was sent to this time period" Nina said bluntly as she narrowed her eyes, hearing this made him shake his head at her response.  
"What will you tell the elders?" The girl asked looking worried.  
"The truth in a way, I will say you both vanished because of the attacks" he replied but it didn't ease their minds. However they could only hope it would work and that he would be safe.  
"Take care of the other two" the girl smirked causing him to laugh about who she was talking about.  
"I'll whip them into shape in no time" he boasted causing Nina to cringe and whine as she placed a hand to her face while the girl laughed at the remark.  
"Stay safe you two and that means you Maemi" he added with a soft but firm smile. Maemi nodded causing her fringe that was up to the middle of her neck to bob a bit as she moved.  
"Count on it" she grinned.

* * *

Ruto who was standing on the water symbol smiled at Link softly.  
"You did it, you saved the Zoras and purified the temple. Thank you" Ruto beamed before noticing that Link's mind was troubled.  
"Your worried about Maemi and Shyra?" He looked at Ruto with surprised eyes as she continued to smile. "You can't hide it from me, rest assure Princess Zelda is safe and so is Shyra but..." Ruto bit her lip.  
"But what? Is she okay?" Link asked looking worried thanks to her words due to the fact that he had not seen her in weeks.  
"Maemi and Shyra are... if you do find them can you pass on a message? That I am sorry for how I acted seven years ago, that I wish to make a mends" Ruto's eyes grew heavy as she knew that Shyra was no longer in Hyrule thanks to her powers.  
Link looked at Ruto wordlessly as frustration grew, yes he was looking for Maemi but now Shyra was missing. To make it more distressing was that Sheik was now on guard and often stressed hinting that there had been no progress. Whether Sheik knew it or not, he had occasionally looked and asked even in places he wouldn't dare try to get close to but there had been no results.  
"She is close but safe, so don't give up" Ruto said before handing him the medallion. "Tell father I miss him" Ruto said before he vanished. Sighing she looked at Darunia.  
"I don't like this, it hurts me to not tell him that she is not even here anymore" Ruto said wearily as she placed a hand to her face.  
"I know, but if we tell brother he will get distracted and get hurt" Darunia explained as he stood near her.  
"What makes it worse that we need her to stop Ganondorf" Ruto said wearily "why did Sheik have say that? Of all the silliest things to go and do, that was really bad" Darunia hmmed in agreement as he folded his arms.  
"It was nice to see them fight side by side again. It was like almost witnessing then fight seven years ago" Darunia grinned as he remembered Link and Maemi fighting with a mischievous little icicle creature holding a pitchfork, who had also been a handful when Maemi was suppose to be recovering.  
"While I was stuck arguing with her" Ruto said dryly earning her a loud laugh.  
"It sounds like she left quite the impression on you for you go and react like that" Darunia barked with laughter causing her to mentally wince before a smile formed as she remembered some of the good moments that happened. That and the fact Maemi wasn't scared enough to be open about how Ruto was acting left the Zora touched with how the girl cared in her own way.  
"Yes, yes she did. But now it seems like we're falling apart before we can start to defeat the evil plaguing our lands. Before there was only eight Sages but now there are nine. How was that possible? Did the Goddesses see a reason for her- someone who isn't from here to be a sage?" Ruto asked a baffled Darunia who sighed.  
"It was our decision" a soft voice catching the pairs attention. Startled the pair stared at who it was with mixed emotions.  
"Why? Why did you bring her here?" Ruto asked before Saria appeared after being summoned with Rauru.  
"It was our thanks for what she did for us even though she didn't believe in us" a woman with green hair said with a soft smile as she appeared, the four were left stunned.  
"H-helping? How did she help us goro?" Darunia asked before a woman with red hair appeared smiling at them.  
"Well Darunia, before as some would know Maemi had been sent here from a different time period. But it was a to help protect Zelda and aid Link when the time came" the red head explained.  
"Only Ganondorf using the Triforce of power had ripped a hole in time and tried to kill her by laying out a trap once she had arrived. Thankfully Impa saved her before he could kill her but it left Maemi in a scared and vulnerable position" the green haired woman sighed from the memory.  
"Which was why when I was reborn a third time, I purposely made it so I could be born into her family in order to keep her safe. Sadly there was so much that my power could do when it came to interfering with her fate" the blue haired woman said with a broken look upsetting the ones who were listening. "I was the Oracle of Time and I couldn't even foresee what was to come. Only because Maemi's power negated and shrouded her from my sight which was why I chose to be born in her family" the woman said bitterly before the red haired woman placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.  
"At first we assumed it to be the work of the wind sorcerer who had been sealed after he tried to steal the Light Force after he had acquired her due to a brief accident but we were wrong, instead he had protected her until it was time for her to leave without him knowing it until it was too late. We were shocked when he placed his mark on her using a spell since we assumed that he had cursed her but instead he protected her by allowing one of his sentries to be hidden within the mark, only to be activated when needed" the green haired woman said with a meek smile. "Even after those two had been at the other's throats when she met him around the age of eight, just before she met all of you he had bared the infant Maemi no ill will even though the temptation was there. Did he know that it was her? We still have been trying to figure out" she added. Rauru nodded as he listened.  
"So what does that make Maemi? Just watching her interact with us sages and everyone else it seems like she almost gets along with almost anyone" Rauru asked with a confused look. The blue haired woman saw the red haired woman smile.  
"Oh? So you met her?" The red head asked causing him to blink in surprise.  
"I saw her touch the Triforce here in the Sacred Realm. It didn't separate or reject her" he explained causing the other sages to baulk in surprise not believing their ears.  
"That is not possible!" Ruto raised her voice not caring that the Goddesses were in the room. "She is one of the most rudest girls who-"  
"Who happens to be my granddaughter Ruto. Remember that" Nayru said in a warning tone that had Ruto wincing as she remembered what Nayru meant.  
"Of course it could split but remember that despite that you need to question what her beliefs were and what she felt when she touched the relic" Din explained "she doesn't believe in us yes but certain children at a young age can be pure and innocent minded. They are less likely to care about which shard is more important. Having power would mean nothing to them, being wise they can be stubborn and know their own mind. However it would take courage to touch something you might not be allowed to touch. Zelda to prove it had dared Maemi to touch the Triforce. Not seeing or wishing destruction but happiness, her mind went to her grandmother who she sensed once she touched the item. She didn't fear the relic but didn't want to use it which was why it didn't break" Din explained with a sly smile as she remembered questioning the child.  
"It was you who opened the door Din, you could have caused us problems" Farore added with a small frown only to blink as Din laughed.  
"I wanted the Triforce to break though but she kept answering our questions with answers that wouldn't cause it to! If it had the demon wouldn't have been able to grab it, although we did owe her a wish" Din smirked as she placed her hands on her hips "which is why he is so mad" Farore shook her head while Nayru chuckled knowing why.  
"Yes, we did" Nayru agreed with a weak sigh.  
"What wish would she want granted?" Saria asked with a curious look only to see Din wag her finger.  
"All in good time. Speaking of we must go, soon you will be joined with the Sage of Shadow but remember" Din's eyes narrowed causing them to go on edge "Even though you are apart. She will aid you, but only when your need is dire. That is the job of the Oracle and Sage of Balance- to restore what was is imbalanced" and with that Din and Farore vanished leaving them alone.

"Please thank Impa for taking good care of my granddaughter, her mother is truly grateful for what Impa has done" Nayru said with a soft grateful smile before leaving.

Saria looked at them with a worried look due to being at a loss of what to do.

"She'll come back goro, she won't allow Ganondorf to continue his reign" Darunia said as he tried to cheer them up.

"I hope so, ugh if only Sheik had kept his mouth shut! I could slap him for this" Ruto muttered before Impa appeared.

"Slap who?" the Sheikah asked with a frown.

"Sheik for what he's done!" Ruto snapped before looking away, Impa sighed heavily from the comment.

"I know, I can't defend him for what he has done but I can only do what I can to guide him. Fear sadly has been his enemy for some time now" Impa explained as she folded her arms.

"Fear? He hardly shows fear" Ruto commented only to pause from Impa's look.

"Ever since Shyra could see in to the future, she had made a comment about time travelling and it set Sheik on edge" Impa said with a frown.

"Sadly Shyra's already gone and done that" Saria explained to Impa's horror.

"She… left?" Impa asked, her voice above a whisper at what she was hearing. Looking at the other sages' forlorn expression broke Impa's heart.

"But her grandmother appeared goro!" Darunia said with a smile taking Impa by surprise.

"Yes! She said thank you for taking care of Shyra and her mother was also grateful" Saria added with a wide smile that left Impa wanting to cry but kept her composure.

"You raised her well, even when I saw her in the Sacred Realm she was truly one of a kind. Some would have used the Triforce but she didn't, she just wanted it to be safe" Rauru commented leaving Impa speechless.

"So she had touched the relic, but how could that be? It should have split unless-"

"She had a balanced heart" Rauru explained before filling Impa in on what they discovered, once he was done did Impa feel her heart sing with relief knowing that Shyra was safe and would be back.

"She will find her shadow, I just know it" Impa said softly as she saw a light signalling Link was going to appear. Steeling herself she gave Link a calm look as to not give it away that she knew was happy or worried about what future would be in store for them. No she had to be positive, after all if Shyra could try to stay hopeful so would she.

* * *

Maemi looked around the busy square with curious eyes as she saw that people were occupied. Tilting her head she moved but tried to avoid getting in people's way.

" _I wonder why people are so busy, is this like this every day?_ " Maemi pondered as she moved her fringe from her face.

"Excuse me young lady, could I have your attention for just a moment?" a vendor asked, smiling weakly Maemi she made a gesture with her hands signalling no before walking away.

" _I think I'm lost, I don't know where we are_ " Maemi commented earning her a loud groan from Sapphia.

" **Easy will you! Honestly it looks like a festival is being prepared** " Nina said with a wide smile " **That means dressing up** **with the latest trend since no doubt you're sticking out like a sore thumb** " Nina said with a frown.

" **Of all the things you could have had, you just had to have a vain shadow** " Sapphia muttered earning her a serious of swear words coming from Nina and a very angry complaint from Darla. Smiling weakly on the outside Maemi continued to walk.

" _Girls! Please we're here to look for our ancestor, not horse about_ _while giving me a headache_ _!_ " Maemi said sharply only to gasp as she bumped into someone causing the person to drop their items, she winced at the clattering noise and immediately tried to help.

"I'm so sorry, my head isn't with me today" Maemi said as she knelt down to grab a shield in order to give to the person.

"It's no problem really, thank you" said a soft voice who chuckled. "You look lost" the person said causing her to smile weakly as she handed the person who sounded male a vial that seemed to be in good condition.

"Y-Yeah, just got here in fact" She froze as she immediately regretted saying that, to prove it her counterparts were screaming at her for the mess up.

"You're not from around here?" the male asked, looking up in order to retrieve the vial and shield Maemi hung her head shyly.

"Mmmhmm" Maemi smiled weakly before her eyes went wide at who she was seeing.

" _No way!_ " Maemi felt her breathing stop as she couldn't believe her eyes.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SO HE DID EXIST HERE!** " Sapphia screamed making Maemi wince from how loud she was being, it was true that she had read books about a blond haired male in green always appearing when things had gone bad thanks to a great evil. But to see this person during the time where everything began left Maemi anxious about the fact one false move could ruin time. So much for being inconspicuous

"Are you okay?" the male asked as he noticed her go still. Nodding Maemi immediately handed the startled male the items.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you drop your items" Maemi bowed in apology causing the male to smile weakly.

"Hey we all get distracted at times, don't worry about it" the male said before sorting out the items so he had one hand free, once that was done did he lift his free hand up "I'm Link" he said only that left Maemi feeling like the earth had not only just dropped from under her feet but had also swallowed her whole.

" _Yup… found the Link we were looking for_ " Maemi muttered.

" **Wow he looks hot** " Nina said causing Maemi to almost scream and whine in disgust.

" ** _Are you serious?! Come on I don't want to cringe and be sick here!_** " Sapphia and Maemi whined as they spoke at the same time, meanwhile Darla backed away slightly from feeling green.

" **What? He is! With those abs he must work out a lot** " Nina cooed causing some to groan.

" **Do not forget you are married** _"_ Darla said meekly which annoyed Nina.

" **Jeez, you're never going to let me live that down are you?** " Nina muttered darkly.

" ** _YES!_** " The trio yelled mentally before Maemi noticed that Link was speaking.

"Are you okay? You look distracted" Link asked now looking worried.

"Y-Yes sorry" Maemi said now feeling more embarrassed for making an idiot of herself in front of her friend's ancestor or either the first or second incarnation as some would say. She immediately took his hand and shook it in order to try and distract them both from what happened.

"Why are you apologising?" he smiled softly as he shook her hand, he was slightly impressed from the grip but soon broke the shake so he could carry both the items.

"I'm… oh sorry I'm not use to speaking with people" Maemi said now feeling upset causing him to blink in surprise.

"Hey it's okay, even I find it hard to speak to people" Link explained leaving Maemi to look at him weakly.

"R-Really?" she asked softly as she looked away shyly.

"Of course" he smiled "anyways as I was saying before I'm Link, what is your name?" he asked as he tried to distract the troubled girl. Maemi hearing the question paused and bit her lip.

"I… I really shouldn't give my name out" she admitted to her dismay.

" _Why am I being so honest with him?! I can't even lie even if I tried!_ " Maemi whined as Sapphia made a few jabs about her goody goody behaviour.

" **He hasn't lied to us before and he's really trustworthy** " Darla admitted with a light shrug as she smiled. Maemi hearing this agreed without missing a beat.

"Well in a way that's a good thing, you shouldn't trust strangers since you never know who they might be. Even some knights can be worrying at times" Link admitted, Maemi immediately nodded.

"I know you're truthful but it's… if I tell you my name it might be troublesome, especially since I'm not from around here" she muttered the last part so hardly anyone could hear. Link tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"I can lend an ear if you want, since I just need to drop this off for someone we can talk on the way there or do you need to be somewhere?" Link offered as he saw how shy and nervous she was. Maemi bit her lip.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose" Maemi waved her hands as she moved back.

"Oi Link what's the hold up?" asked a male who had red pompadour hair who spoke loudly. Maemi blinked before frowning at the male as she took an immediate dislike.

"Hello Groose" Link smiled at the male.

"That was my fault, I bumped into him which made him drop his stuff" Maemi said before doing a light bow to Link "Sorry" Maemi said before running away to the left, seeing her run Link gave Groose a look.

"Strange girl, haven't seen her around here" Groose muttered as he looked at Link "what? She is after all who runs away like that?" Groose asked as he shrugged.

"Someone very nervous when it comes to people she hasn't met, was that necessary Groose?" Link asked with a disapproving look which made the red head wince.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know anyways we need the stuff for the festival now" Groose explained causing Link to realise why Groose was looking for him.

"Right, let's go" Link said as he started walking.

"Shouldn't I help you with that in case you get bumped into?" Groose asked as he saw that there was a lot of stuff in Link's arms. Link shook his head.

"I'll manage" Link replied lightly as they rushed towards the hall of the academy.

" _I hope she's okay_ " Link pondered as they arrived at the academy.

"There you are Link, I was worried about you" Zelda said with a smile as she walked towards him.

"Hey Zel" Link greeted as the other knights in training helped take the items out of Link's hands. "Sorry I got held up"

"With a girl" Groose added causing Link to give him a look, Zelda hearing this blinked in surprise.

"Groose she is old enough to be eleven" Link warned causing Groose to wince. "Besides she was lost and I was about to help her since we bumped into each other" Link explained causing Zelda to smile at his helpful nature.

"Do you know who she is?" Zelda asked as the pair soon bid Groose goodbye since he had to help out in the training hall.

"No, she was too shy with telling me" Link admitted, "I'm sure I'll see her again" Link said as he remembered how lost she was. Knowing his luck he might find her.

Zelda nodded.

"My sister was asking if you wanted to come and join us for dinner again, apparently she's been trying to bring us together" Zelda smiled causing him to laugh.

"Well she knows how to play matchmaker" Link commented earning him a nod.

"That and Lilla has been trying to stop her from doing it. It's worrying mother a lot" Zelda admitted with a weak smile, deep down she had been nervous when her father had married another woman after losing her mother due to an illness. But seeing how kind and welcome the step mother was and the children it left Zelda blessed to have such a kind family. She had to admit that she had wanted a big family and her wish had in fact come true around the age of five just a year after the loss.

"I'm sure her intentions are to help, then again she doesn't need to set us up since we already know how the other feels" Link admitted with a smile as Zelda looked away shyly "After everything we went through, that just brought us even more closer" he added while walking a bit more closer. Zelda nodded.

"Sapphire is just worried about me, although she did make it clear she was mad at me for the stunt I pulled" Zelda hinted about how she used Link to help stop Demise with a sad look. Link smiled softly knowing that she was still guilty.

"I am just glad you are safe and that he is stopped for now" Link said only to see Zelda stop and give him a distraught look.

"But you are cursed because of me! Sapphire's right I did cause damage and I haven't done anything to rectify the wrongs" Zelda cried before noticing the girls from her class were speaking to a shy girl who looked away weakly. Looking at what Zelda was looking at Link stopped talking.

"I'm fine, I'll just be going over there" he heard the girl from before speak meekly.

"That's her" Link said catching Zelda's attention.

"Are you sure? We can help you if you are lost" one of the three girls asked as Maemi smiled shyly.

"I'll be fine" Maemi said before sensing Link and looked at him as he walked towards her.

"Thank you for finding her" Link said to the now silent girls.

"Oh it's fine, we were just worried that was all" one admitted with a smile before the trio left. Wincing Maemi looked at Link's slightly amused smile.

"Are you alright?" Link asked knowing the answer as her head went down.

"I'm lost…" she muttered meekly but in a blunt tone causing him to shake his head.

"Do you want me to help you find where you need to go?" he asked lightly, she nodded slowly now feeling ashamed for causing so much trouble. This was not what she had in mind when she time travelled to this time era. What was worse was that it involved a floating island in the sky and the only mode of transportation were birds, something she did not have.

"Hey don't worry about it, it'll be fine" Link assured the Maemi who felt like really wanting the earth to swallow her whole. "So where are you staying at?" the sides of Maemi's mouth scrunched up as her head sunk down a bit. Seeing her reaction made his eyes go wide.

"Where are you even from?" Link asked before placing a hand so it was near his ear, Maemi mentally whined as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Far away…" was all she said leaving him confused.

"Does she have somewhere to go?" Zelda asked now approaching the pair, Maemi looking at her froze and backed away to their surprise.

" _I am not staying near another Zelda again!_ " She said loudly while Sapphia groaned but didn't disagree after what happened. Looking at Zelda and then at Maemi Link smiled weakly.

"Well since I made a house on the surface, why doesn't she stay there until she finds somewhere to live?" Link suggested causing Maemi and Zelda to look at him in shock.

"L-Link?!" Zelda cried now feeling upset since she had wanted to move in with him in the near future. Maemi hearing this looked away weakly.

"I'll be fine, I'll manage" Maemi muttered before moving away surprising the pair at how she was willing to be alone despite being lost.

"Do you even have a bird to help you?" Link asked now feeling more worried than before.

"I'll manage" Maemi replied softly as she moved further away. Link winced before looking at Zelda.

"Look I know we agreed to move in-"

"It's fine" Zelda waved it off causing him to smile softly "she's lost and who knows where she's come from. If anything judging by her clothes she's not from around here or from Skyloft, so why don't we keep an eye on her until she finds her feet?" Zelda asked now feeling guilty for acting up, she froze as he pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be fine, if anything I just want to help" Link said before looking at Maemi's retreating form "just looking at her behave like that… it doesn't seem right to have her walk about on her own, even if it seems peaceful here" he said causing her to smile.

"Don't forget you need to get ready for the festival tomorrow" Zelda added "and don't sleep in" she winked causing him to blush.

"Zeeelda" he whined before waving as he ran to find Maemi. Once Zelda was alone did she sigh before going back to the house her step family lived in.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone? Did Link say no?" asked a girl her age with sapphire blue hair and eyes. Zelda shook her head and smiled.

"He went to help a lost girl who has no where to go" Zelda explained, the girl tilted her head before shaking her head and smiled.

"Typical Link and his willingness to help. So do you know who it is?" the girl asked.

"I'm afraid I don't Sapphire, so where's Silver and Lilla?" Zelda asked causing Sapphire to shake her head.

"Silver's on the side of the area with his flute and Lilla's keeping an eye on him as usual. So I'm just helping mum, oh and speaking of I heard from our ancestor Sapphia that someone with water powers just appeared on Skyloft. Maybe this person is from the past of future?" Sapphire said before moving her hair back from her chest. Zelda blinked in surprise.

"Time travelling?" Zelda asked.

"It's possible after all I can bend and use water into many shapes and forms" Sapphire smiled softly. Zelda smiled at how Sapphire spoke about her powers, she never did boast but she was proud to have such a gift since it did help them when they needed it. "Want to help with cooking?" Sapphire asked with a grin, seeing this made the blond girl smile in reply.

"Sure" Zelda nodded before following her to the kitchen to see a silvery blue haired woman with light blue eyes.

"Hello Zelda, how are you today?" the woman asked warmly. "Link busy today?" Zelda nodded before rolling her sleeves up so she could help.

"He said he'll try to come tonight but we might have to reschedule"

"Because of the new girl" Zelda paused and looked at the woman as she smiled "apparently she has been the talk of some people in this area, let's not forget Skyloft is a small place" the woman added with mirth in her eyes.

"Our ancestor even said that it could be a water bender like me" Sapphire said surprising the woman.

"I'd be more surprised if she somehow time travelled here" the woman added.

"Would that be bad mother?" Zelda asked as she washed the carrots.

"Well it wouldn't truly be bad, but if they come unprepared to an area it will spark some changes in time and altar it. Plus what they say could have long lasting effects. It is why time travelling should be practiced with care and not rushed in without a second thought" the woman said softly as she placed the raw vegetables in the pot to cook. Zelda as she listened carefully nodded and began thinking.

" _If this girl is a time traveller, then it could explain why she was reluctant to say her name. But why would seeing me upset her? Does she know who I am?_ " Zelda asked herself softly while Sapphire looked at her with interest in her eyes.

"It'll be fine, don't let it get to you" Sapphire smiled causing Zelda to smile until she noticed something odd.

" _She almost has the same face and eye shape as Sapphire, I didn't truly look at her but she feels familiar_ " Zelda pondered as she helped finish washing the rest of the raw vegetables.


	16. Chapter 15

"Please, give us humans a chance. Let me prove to you that not all humans are evil as you have witnessed" Sapphire pleaded to a dragon who's colour matched her name. Sapphire dragon's eyes narrowed in anger at how such a child would stop her wrath, as much as she wanted to she couldn't find it in herself to hurt her descendent. Not only did this girl share her blood, but just looking at her reminded the dragon of her fallen innocent sister.

" **Very well... I shall observe the humans, but be warned I will not forgive so easily** " the dragon warned before vanishing. The only thing that proved Sapphire had seen the dragon was the head of Sapphire Dragon mark that had appeared near her shoulder while the tail rested above her elbow. Sapphire soon beamed at how the dragon took her first steps into trusting and the girl refused to let the dragon down.

"Thank you miss" Sapphire said brightly feeling the dragon's amused aura.

" **Sapphia, my name is Sapphia** " the dragon's voice echoed in Sapphire's mind making her smile more.

* * *

Maemi woke up feeling tired and groggy, sitting up she placed a weak hand to her face but didn't pay attention to her surroundings. What caught her attention was the dream she had, the dream her ancestors met the other. It had been when their ancestor who took the form of a sapphire dragon had terrorized a village who had angered her. Seeking to calm the dragon her ancestor Sapphire had gone out against her mother's orders. But just seeing the dragon who faltered at the sight of her confused her before she remembered the story of how their ancestor had been stolen from her mother by a man who had not only forced the dragon into a woman but had also forced her weakened form to marry and carry his child before snatching the infant from the exhausted mother. The mother once she had been able to change back had then hunted him down and killed him in revenge for humiliating her. His aim mostly was about showing that he could 'tame' and subdue the 'Terror of the skies and mountains' for what he had done it had gained him respect and praise by villagers. Only that praise once she recovered and came after him turned into scorn and resentment as she killed many who stood in her way to get to him, many suffered except her daughter who was only an toddler at the time. Feeling despair and self loathing the mother had abandoned her child in hopes of sparing the child pain, to make it more unbearable the mother hadn't wanted a child given the world had not been kind to her. So the last thing she had wanted was that to be passed on to her only child. But the child had remembered that day and told the story to her children in hopes of finding a way to ease her mother's troubled soul. Something Sapphire had wanted to do once she had heard the story, a thing she also knew was that so few also knew the name of her ancestor- Sapphia which had been passed down from mother to child as it was rare to have a son.

Just thinking back Maemi smiled as she saw the mark on her bare arm thanks to wearing a sleeveless black vest for sleep, the mark of the sapphire dragon which was proof that Sapphia existed to only protect an care for her own as she watched on in spirit for she had never truly died or crossed over.

Stretching she yawned loudly than she expected to until her yawn was cut short thanks to the smell of food. Rubbing her eyes she opened them properly to realise that she was in unfamiliar territory until she remembered Link as he encouraged her to stay at his house until she could find somewhere permanent. Although she hated to impose he waved it off and smiled at her causing her to mentally whine as she could almost never say no to him for some reason. It was the strangest thing to her since she could never leave the side of the Link that she knew even if he seemed safe for she always somehow seemed to feel worried about him.

Biting her lip she looked at where the food was located and winced as her stomach growled loudly to her dismay.

" **Just get up and eat! It's not going to get any younger with you sitting there** " Sapphia's dull voice entered her mind making Maemi smile, spying the blue jumper that had silver stitchings she placed the light fabric on and stood up from the makeshift bed which she had fought tooth and nail to claim since she refused to take his bed out of protest. Something that made him almost laugh had it not been for the fact it took them hours to settle on agreeing to. Yes she was stubborn but that didn't stop her from preventing him get some ground.

" _I agreed to stay I did not agree into taking your bed, I'll sleep here_ " she remembered saying sharply to the dismay of the male after handing her an old shirt and shorts due to their height difference.

" _Still you are the guest and you are also a female-_ "

" _Normally I would agree but I refuse to impose anymore than I already am_ " she countered before more comments were thrown. Maemi just thinking about it mentally chuckled at how much banter could be thrown in one session. Something that made her wonder what her father would have been like if she had met him. Yes she could visit using her powers but she didn't want to intrude on his life anymore than she had when she was younger.

Looking round the modest room she soon walked with only her socks on her feet to the where the kitchen was and blinked a bit as she saw Link wearing a short sleeved white shirt and brown trousers. She watched him place the last plate down and smiled as he noticed her at the door.  
"Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked in cheerful voice as he smiled.  
"Morning Link, I slept fine what about you?" She asked politely as she sat down, Maemi then thanked him for the fork and pushed some of her fringe from her face so she could avoid it getting dirty.  
"It was okay I suppose" he replied before sitting down after placing the dirty pots in the sink. Looking at her plate Maemi noticed sausages and eggs.  
"Thank you for the meal" Maemi smiled before noticing dark circles under his eyes "your eyes say you didn't sleep much at all" she immediately said as she frowned at Link who paused from yawning when he placed his hand over his mouth. A soft smile formed on his face while she took her cup of water and began drinking it slowly.  
"Am I that noticeable?" He chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head lightly as her expression said it all.  
"Did you have nightmares?" She asked causing the corners of Link's mouth to dip, a heavy sigh left his lips as he leaned against the back of his chair but didn't touch his meal.  
"Something like that" he admitted softly "have... have you been in a situation where-? Never mind" Link shook his head only Maemi gave him a firm look.  
"Try me" she said sternly, hearing made his brows rise up.  
"It's just... I don't know what you have heard about the last Wing Ceremony and how the last maiden was blown away by a tornado" Maemi blinked in surprise by this new information, surely this would fill in a few cracks about the past that went missing.  
"Not really, but would you like to tell me if it makes it better?" Maemi offered "I know I am a stranger but maybe talking about it to someone who isn't familiar might help you gain some insight?" She suggested with a smile that allowed him to relax slightly especially by the shoulders.  
"You don't feel like a stranger which is the oddest thing" he admitted surprising her from avoiding the fork containing some egg as she was trying to eat. "I feel like I should know who you are and yet it's eating at me, no pun intended" he chuckled as she gave him a funny look.  
"Right..." she said dryly before shaking her head "so would that help you if you want to speak?" She asked before popping her food in her mouth and began chewing slowly, silence filled the room for a bit before sighing.  
"In a way I should also be honest with Zelda and Groose but it's hard to"  
"War syndrome?" She suggest surprising him "or it could be PTSD also known as Post-Traumatic Syndrome Disorder as it is known where I am from. It's when people who have been in something like a war or a traumatic experience that ends up scarring them enough to relive moments and act out at times" Maemi explained before realising that she went overboard with her words causing her cheeks to go pink in embarrassment "sorry... I forget people don't like long winded answers" she replied looking sheepish, smiling he shook his head.  
"No, I think you captured what happened in my nightmare perfectly. But it is surprising that I haven't heard of that word" Link explained as he sat up only to blink as she used the end of her fork to poke him.  
"Egg" Maemi explained bluntly causing the pair to go quiet for a moment before a series of snorts and laughter filled the room for a bit. "For someone who supposedly went to war you sure are messy" she said with a sly smile to the now blushing Link who grew embarrassed by the tease.  
"H-Hey! You know that I haven't been sleeping" he said almost sounding like he was whining to his shame but ended up hearing Maemi laugh even more, strangely enough this just eased him.  
"And that is your only defence?" She asked with mirth in her eyes. Shaking his head he smiled.  
"Fine you win, I give up" he smirked before he remembered how he was suppose to explain to her what was bothering him, seeing this she composed herself and gave him and encouraging smile that familiar to him.

* * *

Maemi bit her lip as she listened to the whole of his 'adventure' with a calm expression but didn't interrupt even when it was about the Sheikah or other things like the Master Sword. She slowly grew sad and angry at how he in a way was used as a pawn to stop someone who was made up of malice who wanted nothing more than to destroy the world and claim the Triforce as his own.  
"I still don't know why she didn't ask you instead of giving you the run around" Maemi muttered but kept her emotions guarded. Link hearing this released a sad smile.  
"She had no memories of her previous life and she was in danger. What could she do?" Link asked.  
"Impa at least should have told you and gave you a choice, this was hardly fair on you Link, I am truly sorry for what you went through" Maemi dipped her head as an apology that left him chuckling slightly.  
"But you didn't do anything wrong" he explained as he placed his hand on hers lightly causing her to look up.  
"I still feel somewhat responsible, like I should've been there to help" Maemi explained as a sense of helplessness filled her which left the pair in a dismal spell before Link looked at the sky.  
"Why don't we go flying?" Link suggested catching her attention as she looked at him quickly causing her bangs to move.  
"I don't have a bird or wings" she admitted causing him to smile.  
"That's fine we can take my Loftwing, I'm sure he won't mind having another person on his back" Link smiled at the thought. Besides the skies look amazing enough for a flight and I was thinking of showing you the surface" he added surprising her.  
"Are you sure?" She asked now standing up in alarm while her hands rested on the table. "Don't you have to do things today?" She asked the smiling male.  
"Not really, besides it would be nice to go out once in a while. If we have time I might be able to show you the Sacred Shrine" he added to her surprise.  
"I-if you are sure Link, I don't want to impose and disrupt your day" Maemi said looking guilty, Link soon turned his eyes away from the window and looked at her with a calm smile.  
"You're not, besides I need a break" he admitted.  
"You haven't had one since the war?" She asked now feeling sad and guilty.  
"Not really" he sighed "it's more of getting back to how things were" he admitted.  
"But They won't, not when he is out there still and cause problems" she said as she felt his mental pain but kept out the word 'curse' due to what had happened but Link could tell what she meant.  
"Yeah... but" he stands up "no use worrying about it all day, besides the Wing Ceremony is coming up so that should be something to think about" he added with a cheerful smile only to feel it slip at her saddened look which broke his heart without knowing why.  
"That ceremony, just knowing what happened last year... it's not okay, you're not okay" she said softly before hearing him sigh and push his bangs away from his face.  
"I guess there is no use hiding it" he admitted sheepishly with a light shrug. Maemi bit her lip as she looked at him while trying to find a way to bring up his mood.  
"Arabelle" he blinked "my name is Arabelle" she said knowing that she didn't give him a name, knowing that she couldn't give her name to him to know. However this in a way sufficed until it was time for her to go. Blinking Link remained still before a smile formed on his face.  
"Is it really?" He asked while observing her as he remained seated, seeing this she smiled.  
"Naturally it's an alias but I won't mind being called that" she beamed causing him to relax into a proper smile.  
"All right Arabelle, I am Link it is a pleasure to meet you" he said greeted earning him a giggle from her as she shook his hand from her side of the table.  
"Like wise Link" she grinned before they resumed their meal. Once they had finished the pair then began to wash the dishes and dirty items in the sink. Once that was done they then dried then sorted out the now clean items into their proper places before getting ready to head out. Maemi as she was in the living room bit her bottom lip as she remembered one thing-she didn't have the appropriate clothes for the time period she was in.  
She then winced and mentally whined as she tugged on a lock of her hair in frustration before a now dressed Link appeared to see her frustrated.  
"Something wrong?" He asked before noticing the clothes on the makeshift bed and twigged why she was acting like this. "Ah... should we go shopping at the Bazaar to see if they have something your size?" He asked causing her to turn her head weakly to show her worried expression which left his stomach dropping without knowing why again.  
"I don't want to impose, you've already done enough... I should have some-" she looked at her purse and felt her mouth almost drop. Nope... She remembered using up almost what she had for a red potion and the economy wasn't that good.  
" _I really should learn to make my own stuff..._ " she thought grudgingly as she whined mentally from her bad luck, before she had been so frugal but then there had been an issue which left her with a few injures that needed tending to. Now she was left stuck without a paddle.  
Maemi winced as she heard a sigh before jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Arabelle" Link said sternly "I said I don't mind helping. Besides I am sure you had a reason for the lack of money" she nodded weakly "Besides I still have enough from my travels, it won't be a bother and don't forget that I am taking you to the surface. My treat for being a good listener at least" he tried to throw in. Raising an eyebrow she stared at him with a frown before a sigh left her lips.  
"Fine, you win but you're not dressing me. I am not a doll or a baby" she said dryly causing him to laugh, she soon smiled at her plan to make him laugh with a bad joke which worked somewhat.  
"You can wear one of my old shirts for now which should work well with your trousers" he commented. Maemi nodded.  
"Should have sold these though to gain money" she gestured to the red dress top which had stitchings, something that originated from China which now left her sticking out like a sore thumb. Thankfully her study robes were in a place she often hid in for various reasons.  
" _Maybe I should make it my home permanently..._ " she mused as she remembered brief images of someone. Maybe she was wrong but the person in her memories felt familiar but the question was why if it was who she thought it was. Why would he save her after what he did to her uncle? What she in a way had took part in-his downfall.  
"It is good fabric, if we're lucky it could earn you a lot of money" Link commented earning him a nod.  
"Yeah, it would be good... thank you Link" Maemi said kindly while expression still showed that she was shy. Link chuckled as he kept his hand on her shoulder.  
"No worries, shall we?" He asked before Maemi nodded in approval.  
"Sure" she chirped before grabbing the now folded top and went with him to where the Bazaar was. As expected she walked behind him causing the male to look back a few times since some had commented about the girl and her shirt. Which to some made her look a scruffy child to her dismay. Once at the seamstress Maemi was immediately seen to and stood as the woman began to check her measurements, what design and colours Maemi preferred. To her dismay it had taken two hours but the seamstress had promised to get something done in three hours which surprised the young female who could only thank the pair as Link paid for the items. Hearing the amount made Maemi want to crawl into a hole before hearing the seamstress gush at the top Link showed to see if he could sell it. To Maemi's shock it had earned her over two hundred due to the fine fabric which to her dismay was silk. Yes it was silky and soft but wearing silk worms and cocoon threads from silk caterpillars were not what she had in mind.  
"See it ended up better than we expected" Link smiled as Maemi handed the reluctant male her share of the pay involving the clothes and food.  
"Yeah... thanks" she muttered weakly before spotting people rushing by due to the Wing Ceremony tomorrow. Something Link was adamant about not doing thanks to last year, nor was he going to attend the festival that took place afterwards. Surprisingly Maemi had also agreed that she was not going to take part which was something they both could agree on even if it was for various reasons.

Now dressed in a simple knee high dress that had a cotton white cardigan which went up to her lower knees Maemi walked feeling a little better… despite the black ankle high trousers which to some would have killed the look but she refused to care, especially since she refused to have people look up her dress if she fell or had decided to bend over. Her black shoes also were not worn so she knew that it wouldn't hurt her feet.

"I have a question though, you said you won the ceremony" Maemi asked as they walked side by side.

"Yeah?" Link looked at her with a curious look.

"Didn't you get promoted to knighthood?" she asked while tilting her head, Link bit his lip and looked forward which left her baffled.

"No… it was too much, after everything. I just wanted to live away from it all" Maemi hearing this nodded as she heard the pain in his voice.

"But you did like helping people" she commented earning her a nod.

"Sadly… things change" he replied as his eyes looked distant even though he was walking beside her "after seeing things…"

"You wanted a break so you could recover from your ordeal. That's not a problem, but…you didn't tell Zelda or anyone did you?" she asked with a concerned look as he didn't respond. Maemi bit her lip before she took the closet hand to her and gripped it causing him to look at her kind smile.

"It's alright, we all stumble and fall. We sometimes see things that we wish was a dream" Maemi said before looking up at the sky to see birds, her eyes soon grew sad as she wished that she could also fly like them.

"Should we go to the surface first and then fly? That way we're putting some of the sad things away" Maemi suggested as she then looked at Link with a soft smile.

"If that is what you want" he said as he blinked before getting a cloth that looked like a sail from one of his pockets.

"A sail?" Maemi blinked in surprise causing him to smile.

"It's a sailcloth, something Zelda gave me when I won that day" Maemi hearing this nodded.

"Uh huh… so that's how we're going to get down" he nodded slowly "sounds dangerous" hearing this made him smile.

"That's not the dangerous part" He added causing her to pause.

"What?" Maemi's voice jumped in alarm. "What do you mean-HEY!" Maemi screamed as he jumped off the edge of the island. Sweat filled her while Maemi felt her stomach drop.

"No way…" Maemi's voice shook as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, before she could react a whistle entered her ears from below followed by the sound of a bird's shrill cry.

"LINK!" Maemi screamed as she ran towards the edge, she tried to look for him but there was nothing visible below her much to the distressed female's dismay. "Link… no way, why did you…?" Tears slowly filled her eyes as Maemi felt her knees buckle before they hit the ground, her right hand went near her mouth as her tears fell without her being able to stop them.

" _He… he just jumped, why?_ " she mentally cried while she felt shock coming from her other counterparts as they were unable to process what they just witnessed.

"Arabelle? Arabelle what's wrong?" came the frantic voice of someone that was above her head, looking up slowly she saw Link riding on the back of a strange red bird which was what he called his Loftwing. "Arabelle why are you crying?" Link's eyes grew wide as he flew closer before getting off allowing his bird to stand near them, once on the ground Link knelt down in front of Maemi who shook as she cried.

"You… you jerk" she muttered as she sobbed "you idiot! Why did you do that?! Are you trying to give me a scare? What if you hadn't survived?!" Maemi screamed as she punched him in the chest as he pulled her close, Link winced but it wasn't from the hits. No they did hurt despite her size, what really did make him wince was from being the reason why she had been crying. This wasn't what he wanted to do.

"Sorry… I should have warned you about that part" he muttered softly as he rubbed the back of her head in order to comfort the distraught girl.

"Yes! Yes you should have! What the heck were you thinking you stupid jerk?!" she cried which caused him to sigh and pull her closer even if it risked getting his shirt wet from her tears.

"I forgot that you weren't from around here, it comes as second nature here that it's easy to not realise that someone might not be use to it" Link said as he continued to comfort her.

"Stupid jerk" she mumbled causing him to smile.

"Come one, otherwise Crimson's going to fly away" he said causing her to glare at him lightly but got up regardless, she then wiped her tears using the back of her left hand before looking at the bird Link had ridden on. Standing just near them the crimson bird watched with careful yellow eyes as it observed Maemi.

"Crimson this is Arabelle, she's going to be flying with us" Link introduced as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Maemi as she looked at Crimson noticed that his feathers were white, purple while there was yellow at the tips.

"That's fur right?" Maemi pointed at the red parts of the bird, she then looked at Link who smiled.

"Yeah, they say he's a rare breed" Link said before guiding her towards the bird who moved back slightly until Maemi bit her lip and took a step back due to fear.

"Don't be afraid, Crimson won't hurt you" Link smiled as he looked at the bird. "He hasn't bitten me yet" he added with a humorous smile that had her frowning.

"Nice…" she muttered before looking at the bird with curious eyes. Maemi then lifted her right hand up slightly and took a small step forward before stopping so she could wait and see if Crimson would come near her. Crimson tilted his head as he observed Maemi to see what she would do, Link watching them smiled and nodded at his friend who cawed slightly before looking at Maemi's eyes.

" ** _You are not normal_** " Maemi heard the voice in her mind and blinked from what she heard, the voice itself sounded ancient to her surprise. " ** _You remind me of him, why do you appear child who is not of this era_** ** _?_** " the voice added.

" _I… I just want to find out who I am, who_ _my ancestral family are. I heard from my family tree scroll that my father was the son of a princess who left, I was able to trace her roots to a time period that I didn't expect only now as I try to travel further into the past it has led me here_ " she explained with honest eyes " _How is it that I can hear you? Can… can he here us?_ " Maemi bit her lip at the thought of him finding out. To her surprise the bird blinked once but it felt like minutes as he did it.

" ** _No child, he cannot_** " the voice replied confirming Maemi's suspicions that it was Crimson who was talking to her.

" _I also heard that there was a Link before this, one who suffered a painful death but he was not cursed but merely reborn. Did Hylia do that?_ " she asked now taking a step closer but kept her hand up in case he moved closer.

" ** _Yes… he possessed courage that would aid him to defeat the Demon King Demise, something that helped your people survive after the demon returned_** " Crimson replied as he looked at her but didn't move. Link as he watched felt something was amidst, just watching them it was almost as if they were speaking and yet were not.

" _Shouldn't there have been another way? Why didn't anyone try to reason with the Demon King? He has feelings just like everyone else?_ " she asked with a sad look that caught the bird's attention.

" ** _He is the embodiment of hatred, he can't be reasoned child_** " Crimson explained calmly almost as if it was a fact.

" _But not one has tried to, have they? Does no one realise that the opposite to hate is love? If we are to ever survive we need to trust and love one another?_ " Maemi explained with a determined look, she soon heard a soft chuckle.

" ** _You are awfully naïve child_** " the bird said lightly even though he wasn't scolding her.

" _I think of it more as hope_ " Maemi said not knowing that her left hand started to hurt but it wasn't in a bad way. Blinking the bird released what would be a bird's version of a smile and moved towards her taking Link and Maemi by surprise.

" ** _I think you are definitely the link that is missing_** " she blinked in surprise as she tilted her head " ** _you think in a way that hardly anyone has and if they do think like you do, unlike them you voice your opinion and try to make the world better the best you can. It is admirable child, I think I will enjoy seeing more of you if you were to stay_** " the bird said with a chuckle as he spoke mentally, slowly he moved forward and butted his beak against her hand and stayed still allowing her eyes to go wide in surprise, a wide smile formed on her face as she stroked the bird softly while Link relaxed at how the pair were now getting along.

* * *

Zelda choked on a sob as she stood in her crystal prison, despite the fact that Maemi was still on the loose and away from danger she on the other hand was no longer safe.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS THAT CHILD WHO STOLE WHAT IS MINE?!" Ganondorf's roars startled Zelda enough for her to shake. He had not stopped questioning her even as he tried to torture her within her prison.

" _Why are you searching for her? Why would you want my sister?_ " Zelda had asked strongly before wincing as a lighting ball hit her cage but didn't break or hurt her.

" _Where is she? Where did you hide her?_ " Ganondorf demanded angrily " _I asked you a question! Now answer me!_ "

" _I don't know where she is! She's gone from my sight_ " Hearing this Ganondorf had thrown a table in anger near a window.

" _Blast it! Blast it all! You both were in my grasp! How did I miss that?_ " he had screamed in fury.

" _Why do you want her so much? What did she do that made you so angry?_ " Zelda asked as fear and worry filled her, what had Maemi done? It made no sense. Ganondorf sneered at her before showing the Triforce of power or at least what was left of it causing her to gasp.

"That girl had somehow stolen the Triforce from my fingers, I don't know how she had done it but that day I touched the Triforce the area had changed then she was gone. However once she had vanished the mark had only shown this small fragment, I hardly think that it is the real shard of the Triforce Princess" he sneered angrily "After all you have a whole piece of Wisdom and that boy has courage" he added bitterly before looking at the window in distain.

"But no matter, once I capture Courage I'll use him to lure her here even if you two are no longer on talking terms. After all she was really close to him, more close than she is to you" he then paused as a cruel smirk formed on his face "Or… I could use the Triforce to go back in time and kill her before she can stand against me-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Zelda screamed "She doesn't have the Triforce! I saw her hands there was no shard or fragment there!" She added not caring if she was crying or if her voice was raw from crying. He will not touch her sister. Ganondorf smirked as he released a low chuckle.

"And why should I believe you? You both lied and hid who you were. So the chances of you lying are pretty high. Now where is she? Or should I find and locate your guardian and squeeze the information out of her? I'm sure that brat would definitely run to find that guard dog if anything were to happen to her" Zelda's eyes went wide as her heart felt almost as if someone was tearing it out of her chest.

"You will do no such thing! IF YOU TOUCH HER-"

"You will do nothing princess" Ganondorf smirked before hearing the sound of an Iron Knuckle dying. "Speaking of heroes…" Zelda felt dread enter her system at what he would do. No… this couldn't be. How could this have happened? What had happened to the Triforce of Power?

Had Maemi somehow stolen it but she would have told her right? Or did she even know at all? Just the thought of her sister being in danger despite all that had happened left Zelda wanting to scream and cry, to pull her hair in frustration and wish that there was some way of fixing this.

" _Please let Link win against this demon_ " Zelda pleaded as she knelt down with tears down her face. Just then the door opened as Ganondorf played on the organ.

"Link… Link run!" Zelda tried to cry out despite the noise, she then placed her right hand to the crystal cage "Link run it's a trap! He wants to use you to lure Maemi! You have to run!" Zelda pleaded but Link kept his eyes on Ganondorf, his mind refused to accept or listen to Zelda after what had happened.

" _I'll tell you a tale, shall I play it in song?_ " A scarecrow that had been with Maemi asked before playing the short tune Maemi had sung.

"Link please! It's a trap! RUN!" Zelda screamed, Link looked up slowly at her to see her crying "Please… just run and protect Maemi" she pleaded softly as her voice slowly went quiet while her right hand clenched itself tightly as she beat the cage weakly.

"Please protect her and run…" Zelda pleaded as he stared at her before hearing Ganondorf slowly move.

"It's too late Princess… he's already caught in my trap" Ganondorf said before chuckling.

"I may have one shard missing but no matter I have two shards instead, the ones I failed to capture have returned to me. What a stroke of luck that I should be standing here in the ruins of your castle with such important relics"

"You will never have Power, not as long as it is being kept safe" Zelda muttered softly shocking Link.

" _Wait! Ganondorf doesn't have the Triforce of Power? But how?_ " Link pondered only to hear Ganondorf chuckle again.

"Power corrupts all princess, she'll come running back to me soon. After all as long as I have this shard… we will forever be bound until the other dies. That is if I allow myself to die without dragging her with me" Ganondorf taunted.

"You monster… why?"

"You mean why did you push her away?" Ganondorf asked with a smirk "well… that was an easy thing I call manipulation" Zelda froze while Link looked at them in surprise.

"You see despite not having the full shard I could still find a way to have you both fight since sisterhood is important with the Light force. And if someone happens to break the link-"

"You deliberately set me up! You knew that if I got worried enough I would act recklessly and push her away instead of protecting her" Zelda screamed in anger and sorrow.

"Ah but you were already on the tipping point, so what was the harm in pushing you both over the edge? Not that I needed to convince you much" Ganondorf said before facing Link who had a blank expression on his face.

"Now that you are here, I think that instead of killing you… I'll defeat and then torture you to lure her out" Ganondorf's smirk grew as he charged an attack at Link who used his shield to block even though he wasn't prepared.

* * *

"And this is the Master Sword that houses Fi" Link explained as they stood at where the pedestal that housed the sword stood. Maemi as she looked at it felt sadness from the sword.

"She misses you even in sleep" Maemi said as she turned to look at him with a sad smile that had him move his head down so his hair could cover his eyes. "Don't be sad Link, you'll see her again soon" Maemi said as she held his hand with her right hand while tears ran down her face.

"I know…" he said in a sad broken voice.

Before long the pair left the ruins to see where Demise had once been sealed.

"Do you always feel what others feel?" Link asked on the route to where the area was. Maemi as she walked titled her head slightly.

"Yeah… it's not always a pleasant gift since I have a sensitive mind and ears. It got to the point that my dad had experimented on me" Maemi explained before moving her hair from her right side to show a long scar above her ear taking him by surprise.

"I was four coming on five when this happened. I was lucky to even hear after that" she shrugged before stopping as she felt something. They were now where Demise had once been sealed. Link as they stood felt uneasy and yet angry from seeing the spot but Maemi to his surprise knelt down before properly sitting on the floor.

"Why do you hate humans? Is it because of what they did with the mining? Or is it a deeper meaning?" Maemi asked the spot almost imagining Demise as he remained imprisoned. Taking a deep breath she sighed with sad eyes.

"I wish that this curse didn't take place, that for once you were given a choice to be happy and free from this greed, free from this pain. Maybe you're the embodiment of the earth which was why you did what you did. But know this Demise, it would never make things right. You only make yourself miserable and bitter by doing that" she explained softly as she moved her hand to touch where the item once stood, in a way she felt the frozen cold stone as it released a low hum of cruel energy but Maemi despite that imagined the energy to be filled with sadness and hatred. Which only left her sad.

Link as he watched bit his lip as he watched her interact with nothing, it was surprising to see someone act like this. To try and see reason behind the demon, but then again just seeing that left Link wondering about who Demise was and why this all happened. Even though Demise caused so much pain and misery it was hard to see through the good, and yet Maemi in a way was being too nice and forgiving. It left him confused and yet happy that despite all that Maemi was willing to give someone who probably didn't deserve it a chance.

"I'm sorry that we were the reasons why you were mad, I just really wish that we could all get along. Maybe it is me being naïve but I really feel like there shouldn't be a reason for us to be like this. So… maybe next time… we can all try to get along? Just once if that is no problem Demise?" She asked the item in front of her.

"Link… can I ask?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the item which felt like surprise was running through the item. "What if no one had known about the Triforce, would they still go after something that never was heard of?" Maemi asked as she looked at him. Link listening blinked at the sudden question.

"I don't know… maybe, as long as nothing is being recorded about the Triforce there is a chance" Link explained.

"But then there are some who would be corrupted by it's power… you know someone once told me that power is governed by your emotions. That the more you feel the more power you unleash, maybe that's why some call it Emotion instead of Power and Courage Willpower. Because in a way Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower are a part of our soul, we cannot exist without them otherwise we will be incomplete" Maemi commented as she looked at the item. "Those who see only power are blind to knowledge or willpower to stop. It's sad really…" Maemi said as her eyes grew sad.

"And also…." Maemi said causing words to leave his mouth "can I ask"

"What is it?" Link asked as looked at her with worried eyes as he saw her hesitant expression.

"You know how Zelda used you to help you, despite all that she did that ended up hurting you… Did you ever find it in you to forgive her? If so… how do you do it? Forgive when things are said and done?" Maemi asked as her mind went back to Zelda as Sheik. The one who had upset her by saying those things. Curious Link was left startled by her question to the point that he was silent.

"I don't know… I guess it's because I knew her when we were children, I know that she wouldn't truly have asked me to help her unless she really needed me to. She was guilty and I knew that it was taking a toll on her… I love her, I guess that's why I forgave her" Link said as he smiled softly while remembering the good times despite the bad things that had happened. "I truly would do anything for her and I know she would do the same if the situations were reversed" he added with a kind smile. Looking at him Maemi bit her lip and looked at the item with pensive eyes.

"I see… thank you for your answer Link. It was… insightful" Maemi said softly before standing up.

"Shall we go?" she asked with a cheerful smile now feeling better from their talk.


	17. Chapter 16

" _Despite what has happened, even though she used me... I love her. I know we're not perfect and that we will say and do things that will hurt the other. But in the end I still forgive her. Because we have been through so much... for better or worse. We still are there for each other. I guess in a way that is love, is it not?_ " Link's calm but warm voice rang through Maemi's mind as they soon found a Goddesses' Statue. Once they stood facing it he pulled her close just before they would soon be send off the sky. Using one hand Link had kept her holding on to him despite the speed of how they were moving up.

"I should warn you... I am terrified of heights" Maemi said causing a laugh to leave Link's lips as he knew why she was scared. Even now it still left him shaken up but the feel of the air and the view of the sky, it felt like home. The rush, the sights it left him feeling alive but he would remain content as to not traumatised the girl anymore than she already was. Before long Link whistled loudly causing a loud shriek to enter their ears followed by familiar crimson wings that flew towards them.

Maemi released a short yelp just before they were now on the bird that caught them in mid air.

"That was a close one" Link said cheerfully only to almost laugh at Maemi's sour look. "Okay, I should have warned you about that" he admitted as her mood didn't change, shaking her head Maemi looked ahead to see nothing but clouds with the occasional view of below.

"It does… look nice, just as long as we're secure and safe" Maemi muttered earning her a smile from Link.

"It's a shame that you don't own a Loftwing, you'd enjoy it more" Link said while Maemi felt the furry texture of Crimson who released a loud shrill cry that had her shaking her head.

"You two are something else" she muttered as she looked ahead silently. Sighing quietly she did wince at how hard it was to breathe since the air was more thinner up here than below, feeling the effects she tried to slow her breathing down as to not pass out. Link noticing her change of moods blinked.

"Is it becoming hard to breathe?" he asked earning him a nod. "Don't worry I saw an island nearby, we can rest there until you can gather your bearings. I will admit that it was a challenge when I had to try and adapt" he said with a cheerful smile before spotting a land with a lake, guiding Crimson the bird soon landed softly but didn't leave as Link instructed him to stay put.

Maemi once on the ground went on her knees to breathe since the air had gotten more thicker, she blinked suddenly as she felt Link's hand on her back while he was rubbing circles in order to ease her breathing.

"Just a trick I learned" he said while Crimson watched Maemi before making his way over to the troubled girl, she blinked but smiled at how Crimson was trying to cheer her up by butting his yellow beak on her shoulder.

"H-Hey… watch it" she grinned shakily before sighing.

" _Help me…_ " Maemi stiffened as she heard a voice that left her looking at the pool, curious she observed it until she saw a room that looked like Ganondorf's throne room which had the ridiculously loud organ that had her wanting nothing more than to trash it to shut him up. Regardless on whether he could play or not. There before her stood Link who was battling Ganondorf to her shock while Zelda was locked away in a purple crystal, watching silently she felt anger fill her on what Zelda had done before turning her head.

" _Link can handle it, he is the Hero after all so why was I needed?_ " Maemi thought grudgingly until Crimson butted her again causing her to look at her.

" ** _If you weren't needed then why were you placed there? It was no accident child, but you must look past the faults of a few for the others will need you_** " Crimson said but Maemi shook her head in denial, Link as he watched her assumed that she was just trying to recover from the change of air levels. Soon he sat down beside her not knowing what she had seen or that Crimson his Loftwing was talking to her.

" _Not when she spoke those things, Link can forgive her but I can't… it… she was hurtful and took it too far. I have eyes Crimson so what would she have me do? Watch him die? It was cruel for him to have to kill our friend. The great evil took it too far but he wouldn't care_ " Maemi bit her lip as she looked at Crimson. " _What can I do? What am I suppose to do? I am no hero, Link is! He's meant to beat the evil, I only just get… in the way_ " Maemi thought bitterly as she looked away.

" ** _Is that what she told you?_** " Crimson asked softly before butting her again but her mood was too down to respond. " ** _When mankind gets angry, they often tend to say things they regret. Something I find odd to do but what do I know since I am no better_** " Crimson said with knowing eyes which had her smiling slightly but the ends of her mouth twitched for a bit.

" ** _You should go and help, but only after the Ceremony. I hear there's a festival to celebrate the triumph over evil_** _" Crimson suggested causing her to sigh._

 _"I'll pass, I'm no good with parties_ " Maemi muttered causing him to chuckle in her mind.

" ** _Just like someone we know_** " Crimson said as he looked at Link who was observing the sky above them, his hair moved slightly due to the light breeze which had Maemi looking at her hair through her reflection.

" _I need a haircut… it's too long_ " she muttered as she touched the long strands.

" ** _Best get one soon then_** " Crimson said before stretching his wings, once he was done did the crimson bird relax.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked causing Maemi to look at him.

"Bit better, sorry for dulling the afternoon with my problems to breathe" Maemi said weakly earning her a smile.

"Don't be like that, I can understand. Now let's get going shall we? There's a place called the Lumpy Pumpkin that I want to show you" he said while getting up, Maemi smiled as she took his hand before they got on Crimson.

* * *

"I need a haircut" Maemi muttered once they were back on Skyloft, surprised Link looked at her before whistling at how long it was.

"I'm sure Zelda would be almost jealous from how long your hair is" he commented as he saw that her hair was up to her lower waist. Maemi bit her lip weakly.

"Sure… right" she muttered before seeing Zelda running towards them "speak of the devil" she added before walking away.

"Hey wait-oh Zelda" Link said before yelping in surprise as Zelda gave him a cold look.

"You were suppose to be helping today at the academy" Zelda snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I was showing Arabelle the area" Link said as he took a step back while moving his hands up in order to signal that he surrendered. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Who's Arabelle?" Zelda asked before Link gestured to Maemi's retreating figure.

"So she is more important than helping everyone at the academy? Groose had to do your share because you didn't arrive" she said before frowning.

"We just lost track of time at the surface, I… we had an interesting talk" he said with a slight smile as he looked away surprising Zelda.

"About what?" she asked while tilting her head.

"About what things like forgiveness and choice" Zelda as soon as she heard that felt her chest clench from his words, looking away she sighed heavily.

"Link…"

"Despite what happened, I forgive you Zelda" Link said as he held her hand firmly before moving her head so she was facing him to show he was serious "I know why you did it, we're not perfect we're humans. We make our mistakes and take risks, that's what it's all about. Trust and believing that others will be there to help when we need them" Link said causing tears to run down her face.

"Link I am sorry, I know that this year hasn't been easy and that the Ceremony is the last thing you would want to watch or have anything to do with-"

"It's fine, having Arabelle distracted me from it and helped me soul search for a bit. I know I won't be getting better quickly but I will try my best" Zelda blinked in alarm.

"What do you mean getting better?" Zelda asked as Link looked away, however Link knew thanks to the talk that there was nothing to be ashamed about since it was beyond his control.

"I… I spoke to Arabelle about what happened" this took her by surprise "I spoke about the nightmares that I was having and she explained that this was normal for those who went through things like I did. Sadly there is no cure but talking about it and getting support can help" Link admitted softly as he held her lower arms. Zelda as she listened went pale before she looked down guiltily.

"This is all my fault, I did this to you… I made you suffer" Link shook his head.

"You had a reason, I can't find any fault with that. Just… let me know in advance next time and don't run off" he said with a light chuckle that had her shaking her head as tears continued to run down her face.

"To think, I got jealous for nothing…I thought that she was taking you away from me" Zelda admitted to a surprised Link who was stunned by her words.

"What? No, I just wanted time away and helping Arabelle seemed like a good way of excusing myself from the academy" he said almost loudly at ridiculous thought. After all he saw the girl he was looking after as a friend who was willing to help even without asking for anything in return.

"Which is also why you dropped out?" Zelda asked with a frown as she sighed heavily, Link sighed but nodded.

"I couldn't go there anymore, I just want to live normally… even if it's just for a bit" Link admitted causing her to smile.

"I understand, just next time tell me. Groose was also worried about you, you know?" she commented causing him to smile. "You also look really attached to Arabelle though, someone even commented about how close you were" Zelda said with a raised brow which had him shaking his head while a smile formed on his face.

"We're just friends, besides she needed help so that's what I wanted to do" Link explained with a cheerful smile.

"You are good with children though, I'm sure you would be a good father some day" Zelda said with a teasing smile only to blink in surprise as he pecked her nose.

"Well I just have to find the right girl won't I?" he asked with a smirk that had her face go beat red.

"Ah-Link!" she whined while Maemi rolled her eyes from a distance but hearing them now reconcile left her smiling. At least they were now opening up compared to the tense atmosphere before, resting her back on the windmill she sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I still need my hair cut, it's too heavy" she muttered as she looked at her fluttering strands.

"There you are" Link's voice snapped her out of her musings and had her looking at him with curious eyes, however once she saw Zelda did she tense up.

"It's alright-"

"I'm sorry" Zelda said while interrupting Link "I overreacted instead of trusting Link, it was wrong and I hope you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me" Zelda said shyly before noticing Maemi's uncertain eyes. Just looking at them left Zelda thinking that she was looking at a mirror.

" _But why? Why would her eyes-?_ " Maemi sighed and shook her head.

"We'll see" was all Maemi had said as she detached herself from the wall. "Do you know where I can get a haircut?" Maemi asked as she gestured to her long wavy hair that had Zelda balking in shock from what she was seeing.

"Why don't we head over there now?" Link suggested snapping Zelda out of her musings.

"Oh! Sure" Zelda said before Maemi followed Link silently to where she could get her hair cut.

" _Why does she remind me of Sapphire and yet…? It's like I'm looking at myself… who is she?_ " Zelda asked while Maemi gave her discrete stare.

Once they arrived Maemi began to sit down and relax as the woman began to get started on cutting her hair.

"So how would you like your hair?" the woman with blue hair asked kindly.

"Short, but could you add layers to it?" Maemi asked shyly causing the woman to smile as Maemi gestured to how short she wanted it to be.

As the woman got to work, Link soon while the woman was half way down began to take out the harp and began playing a few random tunes, soon he began to play a tune he and Zelda knew gently. The blond girl smiled at Link's interest to the song since it was a special song. Maemi as she listened closed her eyes before her shoulders relaxed, however just before Zelda could sing Maemi slowly started to hum the song Zelda was about to sing causing Link and Zelda to look at her in surprise. Despite it being faint they recognized tune causing the pair to look at the other and then at her, Link continued to play the tune before Maemi's humming started to stop as she ended up being lulled into a deep sleep.

"How… how does she know the song?" Zelda asked as Link looked at Maemi who was now fully asleep.

"I don't know… I've never played it to her before so it's a mystery to me" Link explained, Zelda bit her lip but soon went over towards Maemi's sleeping form.

"Poor lass is all tuckered out, must have had a busy day" the woman who was cutting her hair said with a small smile as she kept cutting but avoided cutting where she shouldn't. Zelda nodded before moving a cut bang from Maemi's face.

"In the end she just looks like a child" Zelda said softly.

"Most people as they sleep do tend to look like that Zelda" the woman chuckled quietly. "Now be off with you, I'll call you when I'm done" she said while shooing Zelda and Link lightly out the room.

"She is a strange child, did she tell you much about herself besides her name?" Zelda asked.

"Besides the fact that she doesn't have a Loftwing no, no she didn't say anything" Link explained.

"Why not?" Zelda asked now growing worried for Link's naïve nature thanks to how he didn't get much out of the sleeping girl.

"It's not that she couldn't, it was more of she wasn't allowed to since she's not from here" Link explained "It's hard to explain but I think she's from the surface" Link added.

"But that's impossible, no one lives there" Zelda said while trying to keep her voice down.

"Maybe the answers will be told in time, just not right now" Link explained.

"You're being too trusting" Zelda said with a small smile as she looked at the door.

"So far she had opportunities to hurt me and yet she hadn't. Surely that must mean something?" Link said causing her to sigh.

"Will you ask her why she is here then?"

"She did mention that she was looking for someone but that was about it" Link explained to her annoyance.

"I'm guessing that was kept quiet" he nodded, Zelda bit her lip as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Just looking at her though reminds me of Sapphire which is odd" Zelda commented causing him to look but smile as he remembered the spitfire that was her step sister.

"Crimson seems attached to her" Link said while Zelda raised a brow.

"But he is your partner, how can he get attached to her?" Zelda asked before he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm glad otherwise it would have been hard to have her ride on his back" he said causing her to bite her lip.

"Still you should ask, maybe it would help us find out why she is here" Zelda said while looking at the door only to jump as it opened.

"She's ready, do you want to carry her home?" the woman said to their surprise.

"I will don't worry" Link volunteered causing Zelda to frown. Once they were in the room did they freeze at how different she looked thanks to her hair cut.

"She looks like you when you had your hair that short" Link said causing her to scowl at the teasing.

"Oh hush and get her to her room" Zelda muttered causing him to smile, as she watched him she bit her lip due to the fact that the girl in front of her reminded her of Link. In fact they almost looked identical in the face. But the eyes were different. How was that possible?

* * *

Maemi sighed as she watched the people outside cheering merrily before fireworks were being fired outside in the night sky.

"Too noisy" Maemi muttered before Link appeared holding a cup of warm liquid, nodding her thanks she looked at the window.

"It is a festival"

"Dedicated to you I'm guessing" Maemi said with a raised brow only he waved it off.

"I don't like being center of attention" Link said with a smile but she shook her head.

"Shouldn't have helped then" she said with a near sly smile that got his eyes rolling.

"Who else would have helped?" he challenged with a smile.

"I dunno, the pompous guy over there?" Maemi pointed at Groose who was laughing merrily with his friends, Link seeing Groose cringed before shaking his head.

"He's more of an inventor than a fighter" Link commented, hearing this she nodded.

"Fair point" Maemi muttered before sipping the drink which was warm milk, Link soon relaxed on his seat while watching the fireworks with a pensive look.

"Were you able to find who you were looking for?" he asked, blinking she stared at him.

"No… not really, I… I wanted to find and ask the person but I'm just too shy. For all I knew I could end up meeting the wrong person" Maemi replied softly causing him to nod in understanding. He looked at her hair again and almost smiled weakly at how boyish it made her look but as usual she ended up saying that she refused to care.

" _It'll grow back, it's only hair_ " she had said blandly the time, something he would agree with.

"Link…" the male looked at her nervous look "if you found something, a lead to a family member that you never thought was possible given how it would be deemed impossible for various reasons. Would you believe and follow that lead to see where it would take you?" she asked while fiddling with her cup. Link as he listened took in what she said before leaning back on his chair.

"It depends, if the facts are there then why not give it a go? Even if you don't speak to them, just seeing them should be enough right?" he asked cheerfully.

"But what if it isn't enough? But you could end up ruining their lives?" she asked meekly causing him to frown.

"I'm sure knowing that there is family, even if it is a stretch… knowing that you are not alone it should be something to hold on to right?" he asked as he saw how anxious she was being. Nodding Maemi relaxed slightly.

"I guess so, I just want to find out who I am really. Sure family doesn't define me, that I define myself but knowing my roots. It's something to look forward to, but it could end up causing more trouble than it's worth… in a way I think I should stop" Maemi said, hearing this made Link's heart jump for some odd reason.

"D-Don't!" Link stuttered shocking Maemi who looked at him in surprise. "Don't give up, I'm sure just meeting the family relation would provide some comfort"

"But if you're travelling to a place you shouldn't be, it could ruin things in the long run" Maemi said, she froze as Link's right hand gripped hers. His mind went to how he lost his parents leaving him with no family in the world, it had been a sad part in his life that he didn't want anyone to go through. But to hear she was giving up on someone, it didn't sit well with him at all.

"It's better to know your family than never have at all" Link said firmly surprising her deeply.

"Okay" she nodded stiffly as she looked at him. Nodding himself Link then relaxed but didn't let go of her hand as he spotted a firework in the sky, now distracted Maemi was able to slip her hand out of his causing him to look at her.

"S-sorry, got carried away" he smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his hair. Maemi smiled meekly before holding the mug with both hands and looked at the sky. Despite it being dark it did look amazing.

"Link…" he looked at her "You held all three pieces of the Triforce right?" he nodded not knowing where this was going.

"How did you not get corrupted by Power? How did you stay in balance?" Maemi asked looking curious, seeing this made Link smile.

"I was put through many trials, some were grueling and hard but they helped me understand each piece and what it signified. I saw only to use Power, Wisdom and Courage to stop Demise, I saw no reason to allow myself to use them for anything else" Link explained as he thought back.

"But you weren't tempted?" Maemi asked in surprise causing him to smile.

"No, not really" he explained causing her to blink and think back to when she touched the relic, she at that time saw no reason to use any of the pieces. Nor did she have a wish in her mind at the time. Even if she had known then Maemi was sure that she would not use them. After all it was not her power to use, it was a sacred relic that was not to be used lightly.

"So only one who can truly sympathize with the shards could use the Triforce properly?" Maemi asked.

"Maybe" Link said before relaxing in his seat. Maemi watched him as she slowly went to sleep. She smiled as she soon used her powers to take the cup our of his hand and place it on the table. Maemi soon stood up after watching the fireworks and began to try and lift Link up using her powers but only so he wouldn't wake up. Slowly she moved him to his room and placed the covers over him so he would be warm before going to the hearth in the living room and began to start a fire using her fire powers, biting her lip she hoped that her powers wouldn't burn the house in her sleep as she tried to warm her hands. Her shoulders went slack at the thought of seeing the Zelda and Link from before but then bit her lip as she thought about the Link she was staying with, part of her didn't want to leave him and yet… she knew that she had to for his sake. Even if it left her sad.

Sighing she looked at the black flames that had flickers of icy blue in them before leaning back, her eyes as she watched started to droop but curled herself up with the blankets even though she hated sleeping on the floor.

By the time it was morning the flames had already vanished leaving an empty hearth and a sleeping Maemi who was still curled up. Link as he entered almost sighed as a smile formed on his lips.

" _I barely even remember going to bed, I'd be surprised if she did it herself_ " he muttered softly before walking towards her silently. Once he moved the covers did the fingers of Maemi's right hand grip the bed sheep causing him to smile but tried to be a bit more gentler so he didn't wake her up. Link soon placed her in her make shift bed before sorting out the extra bed sheets, as he did that he spotted something and moved her right hand slightly.

" _Strange…_ " he said as he then turned her hand over only to blink in surprise as he saw something that should not be on there.

" _Wh-why does she have that on her hand?_ " he asked while his body went cold from what he was seeing. His mind then went to what she asked about Power last night which then left him relaxing.

" _Was that why? Was she tempted by this Power?_ " he pondered before he saw the shard glow in a bright light only this light didn't hurt, instead it felt warm and left him feeling like all his negative thoughts were being washed away to his surprise. " _If she had, would she have told me?_ " he asked himself before feeling her hand grip his alerting him that she was waking up. Maemi's eyes flickered as she opened them to see him looking at her.

"Morning sleepy head, did you get enough sleep?" he asked softly as to not startle her. Maemi only stared at him blankly before her eyelids closed completely causing him to chuckle softly at the fact she wasn't a morning person. However instead of leaving he took a seat near her and watched her as she slept with a serene look on her face.

It felt strange that just sitting there especially with a girl he had just met not long ago and yet, he had the strangest feeling she wasn't a stranger nor was she a threat. One of the proofs was the Triforce, not once had she used it or had hurt anyone with it.  
"Why do I feel as if I already know you Arabelle?" He asked softly. His eyes slowly closed before darkness filled his eyes.

* * *

" ** _Child of light, child of death who can put what was broken back together... what things will you intercept today?_** " Said a voice that sounded like they were smiling.  
" _Demise why do you wish to hurt_ _the living_ _? Surely there's a way to live freely without hating each other?_ " Came a child like voice as they stood facing the stone seal.  
" _Guess what happened today Demise! I ended up seeing a rainbow from my window! I know it's random but it was so beautiful! Even Link smiled since he hasn't been doing that for a while... I wish I could cheer him up. But ever since he travelled back through time because of Zelda he's been feeling sad... it's strange but I feel like I should know why he is upset but I can't remember. All I remember is that room with a sword, after that... everything was blank like I lost my memories which is odd since I wish_ _I_ _could know. But it's like someone is telling me no_ " a child's voice said with a pout.

Maemi and Link were quiet around noon due to having strange dreams which had them too tired to want to speak to the other. Maemi rested her head on her arms once she sat at the table while Link made a late breakfast since it was nearly noon. His mind as he cooked was on the child who looked like Maemi as she spoke to Demise who was imprisoned, before he knew it the scene changed to a church containing the Master Sword. Standing before it was Maemi but she was younger.  
" _I wish to forget everything so Ganondorf can not steal the Triforce. This way no one will know that I have it and it will not fall into the wrong hands. Please, even if it's temporary seal my memories away-_ " just then a muffled yell had caught her attention causing her to turn her head, what surprised him was that it was Zelda but she was around her age and wore strange clothes.  
" _Where have you been Maemi? Has this been where you were hiding?_ " Zelda asked only she noticed that something was wrong given the curious expression on Maemi's face.  
" _Who... are you?_ " Maemi asked as she tilted her head to the side and placed her hands by her side, Link as he watched felt shock and sorrow from seeing Zelda's expression which was heartbreak as she knew instantly that this was no joke.  
" _Maemi... how? Why did you lose your memories?_ " Zelda asked as tears formed in her eyes.  
" _Maemi? Is that my name?_ " The confused child asked who had smiled for a bit before noticing the tears running down Zelda's face.  
" _Why are you crying?_ " Maemi asked as tears soon ran down her face without her knowing why. Link continued to see the vision versions of the girls until he saw Maemi who was wearing a dark cloak get on a chestnut horse with a white mane.  
"Ride carefully" A tall woman that Link almost recognised as Impa had instructed the rider, who in fact looked a lot like Link to the older Link's surprise. The younger Link nodded as he remembered the Ocarina Zelda had given him which was in his pocket.

" **Please know that if I were to ever lose my memories. It wasn't meant to spite you, I just need to do what I can to make sure that you or anyone close to me are not in danger. I love you so much sister and hope that we will meet again** " the note said in Zelda's trembling hands as she cried on her bed as she curled up so she could be as small as possible. Link as he saw this felt confused until he remembered the Triforce of Power, only as he saw her leave with the younger version of him- the shard had vanished. Almost as if it never existed.  
" _Let's keep it a secret between us_ " a chuckling woman said lightly as she placed the side of her medium long nail to her lips  
" _Okay_!" the younger Maemi chirped as she giggled while she placed a finger to her lips.

"Link? Link!" He jumped as he heard Maemi's sudden sharp tone "your burning the food" said she bluntly causing him to turn his head only yelp in surprise as the eggs had gotten black and were deformed as they were now burned.  
"Head in the clouds?" Maemi asked before realising where they were and what she had said, the pair hearing this laughed at the bad joke.  
"Just distracted" he waved it off before grimacing at the destroyed food from the corner of his eye.  
"About what?" She asked looking confused, she tilted her head as her eyes narrowed slightly but showed curiosity. Link as he saw her expression felt his mind go back to the girl with no memories which almost had him lose his composure to the point that he almost dropped the handle of the pan. How could anyone wish to lose their memories? It made no sense.  
"Link you're doing it again" she said flatly causing him to jump again, she did sense unease which left her worried but kept herself in check since she didn't want to invade his mind to find out what was bothering him.  
"S-sorry I guess I didn't get enough sleep" he smiled weakly as he scratched the back of his head weakly while she stared.  
"Go back to sleep, if you are tired then there's no reason to push yourself today since there's a ceremony today right?" Maemi commented as she got up to take the pan containing the spoiled food.  
" ** _Little Alice fell down a hole, but the hole had changed just before she could fully enter_** " a mysterious male voice said in his mind causing Link to jump due to the fact that the voice entered his ears suddenly.  
"Okay! Bed for you" Maemi said sternly causing Link to groan since he was the older one out of the pair. Seeing as she refused to budge Link dipped his head and left the room causing her to shake her head. She soon looked at the ruined pan and grimaced but began to clean regardless.

" ** _Little Alice fell in a hole... but it was the wrong hole. Even though it was the right one, what could have caused this one would wonder?_** " The voice said in a cryptic tone leaving Link to groan while he rubbed his head in frustration as he walked to his bed.  
"I'm hearing things" Link muttered.  
" ** _But try as one might, how can one tell if they are stuck in a hole?_** " The voice asked.  
" _Daddy, there's a dragon! Can I pet her please?_ " The child asked in his mind. Link shook his head before looking at Maemi from the closed door. His eyes showed he was tired but he remained awake.  
" _I am sure she won't mind_ " an unfamiliar male voice entered his mind.  
" _Yay! She's pwetty and blue!_ " The girl giggled with glee. " _What type of blue is she?_ " She asked causing Link to pause.  
" _Sapphire blue_ " the man replied warmly. Link froze as he remembered a particular dragon who was of that colour and it's form now a days was a tattoo mark on an arm.  
"I have to go out!" Link yelled as he grabbed a green jacket and ran out the house causing her to give him an odd look.  
"Why?" She asked but he had already left, shrugging resumed cleaning.

" ** _Child of light, child of death who can put what was broken back together... what things will you intercept today?_** " Maemi froze as she heard the voice and looked around.  
"Who's there?" She demanded as she tried to sense the presence but there was no one to her dismay.  
"I must be hearing things" she muttered while placing as hand to her head.  
" **Actually I heard it** " Darla said softly shocking Maemi.  
" **We all did, you weren't hearing things** " Sapphia said sternly. " **I think the voice got to Link** " she added leaving Maemi speechless.  
"As if he hasn't got enough problems..." she muttered darkly.  
" **You still haven't asked him, why?** " Nina asked with a frown as curiosity filled her.  
"I... I don't want to invade and ruin his life anymore than I already have. Besides..." Maemi looked away "I am still unsure on whether to help the past or not" Maemi added only to hear Sapphia sigh.  
" **Just do it** " Maemi blinked in surprise since Sapphia was the last person to want to give a hand. " **We don't need to be visible or meet them, this way the others won't yam on about us needing to help** " Sapphia grumbled.  
" **I wonder what has happened though. Maybe we should check since time does change since we're in different time periods** " Darla suggested shyly. Maemi spotting her bag which had a mirror walked towards it slowly, once she lifted the flap did she take out the mirror and began to focus.  
Immediately the four pieces gasped in horror as Link was losing to Ganondorf who had somehow gained the upper hand.  
"No...Link what?" Maemi felt her stomach twist, his mind was clearly distracted and Zelda's despair was growing with every second. "How could this have happened? Link is so much better than this" Maemi said with troubled eyes.  
" ** _Child of light, child of death who can put what was broken back together... what things will you intercept today?_** "  
Maemi bit her lip before closing her eyes, her hair soon began to float in mid air while things in the house started to either rattle of shake as she began channelling her power. Her breathing soon slowed to the point that it looked almost as if she was no longer breathing as she continued to concentrate, as she focused the Triforce of Power along with the Light force shard of Wisdom and a shard beside it began to glow at the same time. During that brief moment Maemi's mind was in one thing-the voices that linked their powers to hers. Her mind branched out to the time lines that laid before her, the links that showed each moment in time. Each told it's own story and reminded her of rivers that share many secrets, which in itself was addictive and yet allowed her to feel one with time. It felt like she could breathe easily as she felt the timelines link into her mind, it felt calming to observe and yet part of her wanted to take part and help those in need. It was a curious and yet frustrating thing, each time line had it's own mystery. Almost like she was reading books involving every person, every piece of nature which formed to create this wonder. At that moment Maemi felt peace before she soon began to focus on seeing where the incident that she needed to see was taking place. Just witnessing it left her troubled and sad at how it was playing out.  
" _You are always causing trouble! Why do you always get in the way?_ " Sheik no Zelda had screamed in frustration as they stood in the Fire Temple. The words that caused the rift started to echo in Maemi's mind before a burst of light began to surround her while her hair started to grow back to its long length before she had cut it.  
" _Why do I do what I do?_ " Maemi softly asked herself mentally.  
" _How do you do it? How do you forgive after everything she did to you?_ " Maemi's words from before entered her mind.  
" _I don't know… I guess it's because I knew her when we were children, I know that she wouldn't truly have asked me to help her unless she really needed me to. She was guilty and I knew that it was taking a toll on her… I love her, I guess that's why I forgave her_ " Link's reply filled her ears and mind as the light started to grow stronger.  
" _Why did I interfere? Because I care too much about the world, I care about my friends, my family and those who I know or not, the ones I like or not. It's because everyone deserves a chance and... those who have suffered injustice, those who have no voice or had lost theirs. I wish to give it to them, I want people to be happy. Yes it is impossible but doesn't the idea-the thought of it being a reality better than giving up?_ " She pondered as a pair of pure white wings appeared on her back, they stretched themselves to as far as they could go before a bell like noise echoed in the room before everything went still.  
" _I wish to believe a reality can exist, but only if everyone works together to help each other_ "

"It's over boy, now you have failed Hyrule just like that brat had when I succeeded in gaining power" Ganondorf sneered as he kicked Link's cheek sending the kneeling male who was leaning on his sword for support to the floor. "She may have stolen what was mine but no matter, after all I am sure that once I lure her here she'll suffer seeing your broken form and as for her sister..." His smirk grew causing Zelda to shake in fear from what he would do to her.  
"Well breaking her won't be a problem" he mocked the weakened male. "Say good bye to the living! And while your at it tell the Gods and Goddesses of this land that nothing they can throw, even their champion cannot stop me!" He roared before sending a dark ball of energy at Link who winced and shook weakly from the pain. Just then a loud whoosh of wind entered their ears before a large ball of light surrounded Link protecting him from the attack.  
"WHAT?!" Ganondorf screamed in anger as Link was not harmed. "NO! HOW? I HAVE BEATEN YOU! HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN STILL PROTECT YOURSELF?!" He bellowed in fury before a shrill bird's cry reached their ears. Zelda as she watched felt her breath was caught in her throat as the crystal prison had shattered but instead was replaced by the same barrier that was protecting Link, hearing the noise however alerted Ganondorf of what was happening.  
"HOW? WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?" He demanded but instead of an answer the pair began to vanish before his very eyes shocking and angering the male Gerudo to the point that he released a loud furious roar that shook those who heard it.

* * *

Link soon opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark room with candles.  
"Link? Link are you okay?" Zelda asked shakily as she knelt beside him while worry had etched itself onto her face. Link winced as pain filled his body reminding him of what he had endured.  
"I... I lost, now Hyrule-"  
"It's good to see that you are both up" said a voice that Link immediately recognized- Impa. The Sheikah woman stood near while her arms were folded, her posture stiff as she watched with guarded eyes.  
"How...did we escape Impa? I thought-" Zelda paused and bit her lip as she looked away.  
"You were teleported out before Ganondorf could deal the final blow" Impa explained softly as she knelt down and examined Link who was still angry at how he could have lost.  
"It appears we miscalculated and ended up losing, and yet we didn't" this caused the pair to look at her in surprise.  
"How? Ganondorf is too powerful!" Link croaked due to his sore throat, Navi soon fluttered beside him with a sad look.  
"It was only because we were missing one final sage" Impa informed the surprised trio who were left stunned. "Only that sage used their powers to help you at the last minute" Impa explained.  
"But I thought there were eight sages" Zelda cried as she stared helplessly at Impa who didn't respond at first.  
"At first yes princess, there were eight at the beginning but seeing Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru had blessed a child who was not of this time with a gift, one who sees things in another point of view. It was that person's ideals that sparked interest in the trio to bless the child, only things didn't go according to plan which left them having to bless the child the moment she was born" Impa explained as Zelda helped Link sit up so he could listen closely. "Sadly she was too young to handle her power-"  
"So she had split into four and those pieces were scattered throughout time..." Zelda said while her voice shook. She looked down at her clenched fist in frustration and sadness.  
"It was Maemi wasn't it? The one who saved us was her?" Zelda asked shocking Link enough to look at the troubled girl before looking at Impa who nodded.  
"All this time... I didn't know, how could I not know?" Zelda muttered as tears formed in her eyes, she immediately covered her face with her hands as she wept in sorrow and regret.  
"Because she had not awoken" Impa explained. "Just now she had and using her powers she saved you both to live another day"  
"But what kind of sage is she? What role does she have that is important enough to help us?" Link asked as he looked at the Sheikah woman with concerned eyes.  
"Balance, she is the Oracle and Sage of Balance" Impa replied softly shocking the pair to silence "she is an oracle because her grandmother was the Oracle of Time who passed down the power of time to her granddaughter to use when needed" Zelda blinked not knowing who the oracle was.

"The Oracle of… Time?" Impa shook her head and smiled weakly from the memory she relived.

"She was once the Goddess of Time and knowledge, in fact no one was suppose to know about her connection to her granddaughter until recently" Impa explained, Zelda went pale and shook.

"N-Nayru?!" Zelda screamed as she grew cold from fear, she looked at her Triforce quickly and felt her stomach twist with mixed emotions.

"Princess, I know it's a shock but you need to-"

"Where is she? Where is Maemi! Please can you tell me where she is?" Zelda pleaded as she gripped Impa's arms taking Link by surprise "Ganondorf is going to kill her! She has the Triforce of Power doesn't she?" Zelda's body shook violently as tears ran down her face. "He's going to kill her" Impa pulled Zelda into a fierce hug and tried to soothe the distressed female down.

"Maemi's not coming back" Link hearing this shot a look at Impa not believing his ears "what she did… she won't be helping us again" Impa said looking distraught but didn't look at Link.

"But we need her to stop him!" Zelda cried as she looked at her guardian who shook her head.

"I cannot change her mind princess, she wants no part of this time period. She said that she does not want to be found" Impa explained.

" _Consider this my last act of kindness, tell them I do not want to be found Impa please. Tell them to move on without me since I always got in the way and angered Zelda_ " Maemi's words were repeated by Impa to the trio who felt their hearts break.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please bring her back please" Zelda wailed but Impa said nothing except rock the distraught girl back and forth until Zelda had fallen asleep.

Link glared at Zelda weakly not believing that she had pushed the one person that was considered close to them, Maemi-Shyra saved his life and what did she receive in return? Scorn.

Link looked at Impa who placed the sleeping Zelda in her cot.

"Please don't hold it against her, the past seven years have taken a toll on everyone. Even though Maemi was trying to remain calm and rooted I have a feeling that once they both settle down she will return, but it will take time" Impa explained.

"But how can I forgive her for what she did? Maemi didn't deserve it" Link said bitterly as he looked at Navi.

"Siblings argue and split, it's part of life sadly although I wouldn't know because I was an only child but watching these two grow" Impa smiled softly "they do care about the other but the wounds do take time to heal" Impa explained as she looked at him before taking something out her pocket.

"This is for you, Maemi has passed some of her power to you. She wants you to train until you are strong enough to endure the physical and mental strain, but do not overdo it" Impa said with a chuckle. Link looking at the white and black medallion that was in Impa's hand.

"It's the Balance Medallion, she's blessed it with her protective powers to keep you safe. Make sure you look after each other" Impa said before vanishing.

* * *

The first thing Link noticed as he opened the door to his house was that it was strangely cold, curious he opened the door to his house and immediately noticed that things including items that couldn't easily be moved had been disturbed. Confused he looked around for Maemi who wasn't visible, he opened the door to his room to see she wasn't there. He then knocked on the bathroom door to hear nothing but noticed that it was ajar allowing him to see that no one was there.

"Arabelle?" Link called out as he entered the kitchen to see no one which left him worried. "Arabelle!" Link's voice got louder as he looked round the connecting rooms to see the same result, things had been moved while papers were scattered on the floor for some strange reason.

" _What could have done this?_ " He pondered before picking up a book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Ara-" Link froze as he saw a figure laying on the floor, long black hair covered the face making it hard to him to tell but he immediately recognized the skin colour and the frail hand.

"ARABELLE!" Link screamed as fear gripped him to the point that he ran over to the fallen girl who was pale and unresponsive, her clothes had also changed so she was now wearing a thin white dress that was slipping from her right shoulder to his surprise, her feet were bare as she laid on the floor.

" _He's going to eat me…_ " a small timid voice that was filled with fear reached his ears.

"Arabelle! Arabelle please wake up" Link said as he pulled Maemi's fallen form into his arms so her head rested against his chest, as she remained unconscious her right hand had clung onto something he paid no heed to. No what was important was her to wake up. Link looked round while frustration and worry filled him.

"Can someone help! Anyone! I need help!" Link yelled but bit his lip as he remembered that he lived in a secluded part of Skyloft which meant hardly anyone would appear. "Someone!" Link yelled even louder, to his dismay Maemi was still unconscious. What was he going to do?


	18. Chapter 17

"She's just worn out" Sapphire's calm voice said to Link as her mother took care of the sleeping Maemi, "she must overused her powers to the point that she is now in a deep sleep in order to recover" Sapphire explained to the troubled blond who had his head in his hands.

"How is this possible? I left her for an hour!" Link cried before Lilla appeared looking sad. "How is she?" Link asked causing Sapphire to give him a scolding look for acting like this.

"She's in bad shape, but mother is doing her best" Lilla said softly "she will need to stay the night for observation" Link's knees buckled as he landed on the chair.

"This is all my fault, how could I leave her alone?" Link berated himself in anger while the sisters frowned.

"You had trouble sleeping so you came to ask us for help, it's understandable" Lilla smiled weakly "don't beat yourself up" Lilla added as she sat beside him. Her golden yellow clip that resembled a bird twinkled in the light once the sun bounced off of it.

"I still can't get these voices out of my head" Link admitted as Sapphire nodded.

"It could be her powers" a woman that revealed to be their mother said causing him to stand up. "She must have been attached to you that you ended up seeing what she had or would be seeing. It's called an Soul Link or some would say Soul Bound, it's rare but it can happen with gifted children and has different effects which can be good or bad" the mother explained while Link looked at her with worry.

"How is she?" Link asked hesitantly, the woman smiled to his relief.

"She was lucky, any longer and she would have ended in a coma for goodness knows how long" Their mother explained as she moved a lock of hair from her face. "Strange that she almost has the same aura as you Sapphire, she must be a relative of ours from the future" the mother admitted to their surprise.

"Really?! She's my descendent?" Sapphire said with a wide smile, the woman smiled softly while Link gave her a brief look while he felt an unknown feeling enter him leaving him to feel unpleasant things.

"She bears the mark of the dragon… it shows on her right arm like yours does Sapphire, the line has lasted this long but…" the mother looked away shocking Sapphire enough to feel her eyes go wide as she felt dread enter her body "there are many things that have gone wrong" the woman slowly turned to look at a worried Link.

"Did someone tell you something in your mind?" Link blinked in surprise since he didn't know how it would help. However if anyone could help it was most likely her.

"Little Alice fell down a hole, but the hole had changed just before she could fully enter" Link said looking unsettled as he remembered that first part of the voice's words. The woman's eyes went wide in shock.

"No… that" the woman looked at where Maemi's sleeping form was.

"What is it mama?" Lilla asked now looking worried as she saw how distressed their mother was.

"Someone has been manipulated people's fates" the mother explained causing the trio to gasp.

"But how?" Sapphire cried in horror while their mother's eyes grew heavy.

"By knowing someone's true name an enemy can be given the opportunity to capture one's soul, as for their the date of their birth…" the mother sighed "they can find ways to own the paths to the person's past and future, in order words… her fate is no longer her own" the mother said silencing everyone.

"M-Mama!" Sapphire cried now looking at where Maemi's sleeping form was. Fear and worry filled the troubled girl in knowing that she was in danger. Just knowing it however left Sapphire with a protective urge to keep Maemi safe from harm which surprised her a lot. Then again given her ancestor who was also protective, it did explain quiet a bit.

"It's true, someone has been messing with her fate. Link can you tell me the rest of what you heard if you please?" the mother asked softly as Link grew quiet from her words.

"I…" he sighed wearily as he could only hope that there was a way to save Maemi from the one who wanted to hurt her. "Little Alice fell in a hole... but it was the wrong hole. Even though it was the right one, what could have caused this one would wonder? But try as one might, how can one tell if they are stuck in a hole?" The mother watched wordlessly as she listened to what he was saying, her face showed no emotion as she listened carefully.

"Alice… fell down a hole?" Sapphire spoke softly as she repeated his words.

"It is a metaphor- a comparison to a story of a child who fell down and met a land of wonder" the girls looked at her in confusion causing her to laugh lightly. "It's a book from the future girls, you see a girl named Alice followed a white rabbit down a rabbit hole and ended up in a land that was not her own. For the girl asleep here, she must have had a reason to be somewhere but the line that she was meant to be one had been altered which diverted her from where she was suppose to be" the mother explained as she patted her daughter's heads lightly but kept them close.

"I don't understand" a boy with silver white hair explained as he appeared from the kitchen with a bowl, thanking the boy she took the item.

"As I have mentioned before, when someone knows your full name and date of birth you will be vulnerable to anyone who tries to use your soul and fate against you. Time just like your life as you know has many limitless outcomes, many different paths but one outcome- death" the children shivered while Link watched with interested eyes. "What happened was that instead of appearing in the time she was meant to be, she was forced to end up in an alternate time path which meant what she was meant to do had been prevented" Sapphire gasped from her mother's words.

"Someone manipulated time! But that's not allowed!" Sapphire cried in horror causing Link to look at her thanks to her outburst.

"What do you mean?" Link asked as he felt that something was wrong from her words.

"You could upset the fabric of space and time, both dimensional and temporal realities rely on each other to stay in balance. If someone disrupted either one then the universe would destroy itself slowly causing things that were meant to happen to be undone. What you did Link was meant to be so that's why time didn't get affected that much" Sapphire explained before he could speak "but if something were to go wrong then everything would have ended badly, for example if Demise had won. We wouldn't have been born and you wouldn't see your friend" Sapphire added while her long fringe bounced as she moved her head. Link bit his lip.

"Little Alice fell down a hole, that's time travelling right?" Link asked nervously earning him a nod from Sapphire.

"But she was sent to an alternate line instead of the true line, if that is true then who knows what has happened as a result" Sapphire cried while Lilla looked at her mother and brother with concerned eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Lilla asked her mother who sighed.

"We will just have to wait until she gets better, once she is well we will ask her about what she's seen and experienced. Then we will try to obtain the historical archives to see the results, if we are lucky we can try to mend time while we still have the chance but it's solely based on the girl… did she tell you her true name?" the mother asked Link who shook his head.

"She said to call herself Arabelle since she was not from around here" the woman smiled warmly.

"Cleaver girl" the mother said warmly confusing Link "as we time travel, we need to have an alias otherwise it could alter time as well. As long as we have them and change our appearances from time to time it will allow us to travel freely" the woman explained causing him to nod now understanding why Maemi had done what she did.  
"It also explains why she was nervous when we met, but was it to really meet Sapphire? It makes no sense if she was nervous since Sapphire seems happy to see her" Link pondered not knowing the mother was looking at him.

"Can I sit with her until she wakes up?" Link asked, the woman raised a brow at his question.

"But Link that is improper!" Sapphire said sharply since boys beside her brother were not allowed in the house.

"I'll allow it" the mother said shocking the four.

"Mother!" Sapphire cried only to pause from seeing her mother's calm eyes.

"It'll be for the best, but exercise caution Link her mind is unstable for now so you might end up seeing things you shouldn't. Keep your mind closed and block out what you see. However whoever told you these things, he might appear-" the woman paused as she looked at Maemi's sleeping form.

"Mama?" the boy asked now looking worried.

"He's already here, but worry not. He is a cryptic soul, he won't harm you" the mother smiled before walking towards the room with the bowl in order to treat Maemi.

* * *

" _Huff... huff..._ " the sound of heavy breathing followed by the sound of a scabbard hitting a metal shield clinked as a person walked through the dense dark but lifeless remains of a forest. The air remained thick causing people who enter to be blind unless they had a light that would dispel some of the darkness.  
No noises beside the person as they walked entered their ears as they soon spotted some distinct shadows of mountains signalling they were near higher ground or were still on the lower plane.  
" ** _A person wanders here it seems? What a strange person indeed to wander in such forbidden areas_** " came an ominous voice that made the person stop to look round but saw none to their dismay. However they soon noticed that the fog was slowly clearing to their relief only to feel a chill as they now saw how barren and lifeless the mountain area was after exiting the forest.  
" ** _A mortal is here? How curious_** " the ominous voice said calmly catching the person's attention. " ** _Why does thou want to enter such a place like this? There is nothing for you here mortal_** "  
The person bit their lip as they touched something that was in their right pocket. Just touching it left the person with more hope that they could achieve what they set out to do.  
"I am looking for a Fallen God" the person said as they raised their voice. The area soon grew quiet from the person's words.  
" ** _Oh? Does thou wish to see me? Whatever for? Does thou wish to slay an immortal_** ** _Fallen_** ** _God?_** " The voice asked as they sounded like they were close and yet so far away.  
"No I do not" the person replied as a memory came to their mind only to notice the air had shifted.  
" ** _Then what do you want if not to kill me?_** " The voice asked with a guarded voice.  
" _I will find the one closest to you and she kill her. And with what I can do there is nothing you can do! Some Hero you are!_ " The voice cackled cruelly in the person's mind to their dismay.  
"I wish to make a deal- a contract" the person said to the voice's surprise as the person looked ahead with a determined look. "Someone told me that you can do the impossible and make it become possible" the person said as their mind was filled with worry and determination.  
" _She may not forgive me for this. But I can't live with regrets... not anymore_ _knowing that this could have been prevented by my hands_ " the person thought as sadness continued to fill them.  
 ** _"...Interesting mortal, do tell me what it is that you desire?_** " The ominous voice asked sounding intrigued.  
"I...I need to... I want to be reborn into a particular time period" the person said as they kept looking forward.  
" ** _Oh? So the great cursed hero wishes to be reborn even though he gets reincarnated-?_** "  
"I wish to be separated from that curse!" The person interrupted loudly shocking the voice. "I can't afford to waste anymore time can you help or not? If you can't then can you point me into someone who can?" The person snapped now feeling frustrated by the situation. They couldn't waste anymore time staying here, war was coming and time was running out.  
" ** _And you are willing to pay any price that would befall on you?_** " The voice asked calmly.  
"Yes! For her I would risk it all" the person said only to yelp as a shadow rushed into their line of vision, before they knew it their lips were left frozen cold before the chill ran through their whole body.  
" ** _My goodness! Finally someone who truly wishes to make a contract with me!_** " A woman's voice gushed with pure glee as she beamed in front of the stunned person, only the person froze at her sudden cold look.  
" ** _This is no joke Hero, now that the contract has been sealed you are tied to me even after it is complete. After this next life death will come for you in_** ** _full_** ** _force_** " she said to the person who wiped their mouth in disgust from being kissed by something that tasted vile.  
"I will do anything to make sure she lives. Even if I have to cheat death! What is the point of being the Hero of Time if I can't travel to the one place I need to go?" The person said with sadness as the looked away with bitter eyes, the woman hummed as she placed her clawed black nailed fingers to her lips. The woman before them had pure dark inky black hair and soulless black eyes, her skin was so white that it made her look sickly.  
" ** _So she means that much? Do tell me do you have an item of hers Hero?_** " The woman asked. The person hesitated before taking out a black and white medallion from their pocket and showed it to the woman whose eyes went wide.  
" ** _The Goddesses' granddaughter?! My my hero_** ** _…_** ** _that is a dangerous thing to do, she will be furious knowing you cheated her from claiming your soul_** " she scolded lightly " ** _such a naughty boy, that girl will be upset if she were to ever find out_** "  
"I don't care! She is in danger! One of her Grandmother's sisters wants her dead just for even existing that she sent one of her servants to even mock me about how she will die" the woman frowned.  
" ** _Boy that girl has trained throughout the years, but if you are determined to stick to the contract then listen well... after you are reborn you will have no memories of this life, during this time and age you will die but will you will endure pain in your last year to remind you of your demise and you shall remember everything. Are you sure that this is what you want?"_** She asked once more to see if he would bend after hearing the conditions. The male bit his lip after hearing the risks but then thought of the girl who continued to haunt him.  
"Yes, if I can find and protect her it will be worth the risk! Goddesses be damned I would rather be ordinary than their favourite son and endure the same vicious cycle" he said with sad eyes. The woman blinked at his words, surprise filled her before a chuckle filled her lips.  
" ** _Care to tell me her name?_** " She asked sounding amused, he smiled softly as he pictured the girl in his mind.  
"She goes by many names as she time travels. She may have stopped me travelling to see her but I won't stop trying to find her..." he looks down. "She's the only family I have left in this world, no matter how many lives I go through the darkness that has been forced away from me will never forget truly even if I have. I can't let her fall because of the evil that wants her dead, believe me I know she can defend herself but there is so much she can do and even I have my limits. I refuse to let her suffer alone even if a part of me still gets reincarnated I wish that I will be reborn away from their curse" he explained making her smile at his determined words.  
"The name I only have of her is Maemi" he said before everything went black.

" ** _Very well… Hero of Time, I look forward to seeing you again, may you find the one you're looking for_** " came a soft voice.

* * *

" ** _Child of light, child of death who can put what was broken back together... what things will you intercept today?_** "

Maemi slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a dim lit room, a soft sigh left her lips as she slowly took in her surroundings. It seemed plain but comfy but it didn't look like Link's room which had left her confused since she last remembered being there. To her dismay everything seemed blurry when she tried to think about what happened before she blacked out, it left her frustrated but the feeling soon left due to the lack of energy. Her mind did wonder where he was since he did run out the house but she was unsure of why. It was a mystery and it left her worried since not knowing left her feeling vulnerable, then again too much knowledge was dangerous as well as useful. Maemi's mind soon wondered to where she was and if Link had arrived home at his home yet, just seeing the room she gained a feeling that eased her without her knowing since she had a feeling that she hadn't been kidnapped, in a way it did stop her from trying to get out and run even if she was weak.

Maemi soon turned her head to see Link sleeping beside her surprising the girl since she didn't sense that he was in the room at all. How long had she been out? She noticed that his head was resting in his arms and there were shadows under his eyes which had left her worried. Slowly she lifted her hand up but bit her lip from wincing and letting out noises as her bones protested to moving a bit. Despite that she moved her hand until it was resting on top of his head and kept it there, her eyes grew sad at what could be going through his mind.  
"You're awake at last" said a calm motherly voice, Maemi looked at the door quickly to see a woman wearing a long blue dress with yellow stitchings that had various floral designs, her long hair was silvery blue and was in a braid that rested on her right shoulder while her eyes were light blue. All in all Maemi was startled by how beautiful the woman as her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years which was amazing.  
"How are you feeling?" The woman asked in the same tone before mentally chuckling at how transfixed the girl was due to the longs stare. "Darling are you feeling okay?" She asked as Maemi almost yelped in surprise due to being startled as she realised that the questions were being directed to her.  
"Ah...mm hmm" Maemi nodded slowly before wincing in pain, seeing this the woman smiled and moved closer.  
"You will be sore for a while due to how much energy you released. I have to admit, if evil had settled on the island they would have either gone after you in swarms or fled in terror thanks to how much power you released" the woman explained as she placed a hand to Maemi's cheek. Curious the girl tilted her head. "You have been out for three weeks" the woman explained to the stunned girl.  
" _THREE WEEKS?!_ " Maemi mentally screamed in shock before hearing the woman groan slightly from the loud noise.  
"Yes, although I must ask you to please refrain from screaming given that you are not the only sensitive person on this island" the woman said softly causing Maemi to wince from guilt.  
"S-Sorry" Maemi muttered quietly before looking at Link, the woman smiled softly at how attached Maemi was to the sleeping male.  
"He has hardly left your side since he found you... although my step daughter is a bit jealous about the fact you can get his attention without any effort" the woman said with a teasing smile as she placed a finger to her lips. Maemi frowned as she stared at her.  
"I don't see him that way, he... he's a friend" Maemi said softly causing the woman's eyes to light up.  
"And yet you suspect he is more than a friend?" She asked to the sad girl who nodded.  
" _I have been tracing my roots and it's led me here. I wasn't expecting to track Link's roots, it makes no sense since I know my father's aunt is Zelda which as I looked back is the descendent of this Zelda_ " Maemi explained mentally as to not let Link listen if he did wake up. The woman nodded with a knowing smile.  
"Time does work in mysterious ways and yet has it's own rules. It does not play by our rules and yet we rule it to a certain extent" the woman explained confusing Maemi for a bit.  
"You mean time meddlers?" Maemi asked only to see the woman shake her head.  
"Some would say Time Benders, Time Keepers or Temporal Guardians, only one child from each generation is born and has a responsibly to watch and protect time's flow from being damaged. Something your mother was I am sure" the women asked. Maemi shook her head.  
"Mum was born without powers, some worried about it until I was born" Maemi explained. The woman raised a brow before smiling.  
"The alignment" Maemi stiffened as she looked the woman as she continued to smile warmly. "It's quite alright, it is something that happens once every five thousand years but it just means that when the mother is born without powers it means the child would be born almost twice as strong as the mother would have been. It is not uncommon but it is rare since my daughter was also born in the alignment" the mother explained.  
"So you know what happens?" Maemi asked softly.  
"Do you?" The woman asked before seeing that Maemi had no clue due to the uncertainty in her eyes. Taking a seat the woman looked at her "when the alignment is formed two children will be born as polar opposites, a child of life and a child of death" Maemi immediately stiffed and almost took her hand off of Link as fear suddenly gripped her only to pause as the woman's hand that touched hers lightly.  
"There is nothing to fear from it, besides knowing when someone dies a job of the keeper of death, just as it is their job is to ferry souls to the hereafter. There is nothing to be afraid of" the woman assured her.  
"But almost everything I touched-"  
"The touch of death only happens when it is their time, even if you wear gloves the results will be the same, I take it that you have the pocket watch?" The woman asked as she remained calm, Maemi nodded slowly seeing this the woman nodded with a smile "then it will help you and before you ask yes people as the alignment appears get stronger each time, the reason is knowledge which gets passed down to each child, some mix with other talents while some that are not needed get discarded or are no known for they were not meant to use them. Just seeing and sensing you I can see you can use water and time, however give your father who was a wind user it could appear at any time" the mother explained before noticing Maemi bit her lip.  
"I can use ice and... this" Maemi lifted her left hand slightly to show a small black fire shocking the woman who frowned at what she saw.  
"A time meddled did this to you?" She said not needing to ask as Maemi frowned as well.  
"He took my dark side's shadow and tried to use her after my dark side sent her shadow to hell" the mother's mouth parted in surprise while Darla looked away in Maemi's mind, it didn't take Maemi to fully read Darla's mind to hear the despair and fear that filled her mind. Sapphia meanwhile bit back anger at what the meddler had done, sure it was the wrong thing to do and she did get irritated by her shadow's wimpy goody nature. But to have someone mess with a part of her was an insult and infuriated her deeply, in truth the meddler had been lucky she hadn't got to them or they wouldn't have lasted a day.  
"That is cruel, but how is that possible?" The mother asked.  
"When I was born I was split into four" Maemi explained weakly, hearting this caused the mother to feel sadness form within her heart at how this could have damaged her.  
"I am sorry you had to endure this, even now as you have your pieces back you are all still not fully merged as one. I assume it is because of your personalities and the fact that you were all away from each other too long that you all wish for freedom from the other?" Maemi nodded.  
"I just want to be whole and yet I just want to be myself" Maemi said softly as she grew shy.  
"It is understandable, I am impressed with how you still work together but I am guessing it is because you have the same goals" the woman commented.  
" **Heh... she's interesting, then again for someone who can see things she is often too calm** " Sapphia smirked surprising Maemi, the mother hearing this smiled.  
"It's been along time since you've met me I am sure Sapphia" the mother smiled warmly as she greeted the spirit.  
" **You know I can't tell you much Marina** " Sapphia smirked with a sly glint in her eyes.

"So best let the sleeping dogs lie, as long as you watch over this girl I am content... sadly we both know Sapphire wants to see her" Sapphia chuckled.  
" **A new person comes in and gains everyone's attention. I would be suspicious too if I was her, then again she has nothing to fear if you tell her that** " Sapphia explained while Maemi listened to the pair talk with warm smiles that suggest that they had good history with the other.  
"I will try, but you know her given your past history with her" Sapphia's smirk grew.  
" **For someone who was once a Goddess, this is an interesting change. It shows that she is** **becoming** **more and more human... does she want to see Maemi?** " Sapphia asked sounding curious, Marina nodded in reply " **might want to hide Link then unless she gets ideas** " Sapphia joked causing both females to laugh at the same time Maemi frowned at them and the tasteless joke.  
"Wow..." Maemi muttered darkly causing them to laugh even louder without meaning to, Link's face immediately scrunched up from the noise before he opened his eyes in order to find out why people are making noises.  
"Nice to see you awake Link, how are you feeling?" Marina asked kindly as Link looked at her with tired eyes.  
"I am okay, how is Arabelle?" He asked only to pause as she pointed at a frowning Maemi with her thumb, meanwhile Maemi was still eyeing the woman weakly. Link as soon as he looked at her remained still due to being half asleep before realization that Maemi was finally awake had hit him like bolt of lightning.  
"You're okay!" Link cried in relief as he pulled a startled Maemi into his arms. "Why did you do that? How-no why did you pass out? Do you know how worried I was?" He said without taking much of a breath as she whined weakly due to the lack of air.  
"Liiink... I just woke up not long ago and you're hurting me" she whined weakly causing the startled male to release her slightly.  
"Sorry! How are you feeling?" He asked while the woman smiled at the pair and how close they were.  
"Tired and weak but I'll be fine" Maemi replied softly causing him to release a sigh of relief.  
"I'm glad, if anything had happened to you... I would never have forgiven myself" he replied with a guilty look as he looked at her.  
"Don't be like that Link" Maemi said sternly. "I had my reasons for what I did, now I think rest is the only thing I want to do" she said before smiling "you have nothing to be guilty about so don't say that" she added as she held his hand while laying her head down with a sleepy smile on her face. Link whose hair was shielding his eyes slowly smiled softly from seeing her smiling.  
"Alright... get some rest" he said quietly.  
"And see Zelda, she's worried about you" Maemi added before a yawn left her lips. Link smiled shakily before nodding.  
"Get some rest" he said and before they knew it she was asleep once more. Link remained silent as he held Maemi's hand.  
"You know her name now, and yet you didn't tell her?" Marina commented as she watched him with her arms folded. Link now that Maemi was asleep clenched his teeth as his head went down.  
"It... it's not my place right? I can't tell her" Link heard her tsk lightly causing him to look at her disapproving look.  
"So far knowing hasn't damaged your future has it not? Just like her you are afraid, but you are also attached to her which leaves you more afraid" Marina said while she watched his conflicted expression.  
"I don't know why I am, I just... it's strange, I feel like I know her and yet I have never seen her before in my life" he said with a conflicted look as he gritted his teeth harder thanks to the frustration that continued to grow within. Shaking her head she did not take her eyes off of him.  
"I can't tell you why you feel this way, you both have to figure it out. But know this, thanks to this time alteration you are both now treading on dangerous waters that will either bring you closer or sever the bonds you have already. Knowledge is power, remember the Triforce and what the pieces symbolise… do you fear the truth?" She asked causing him to look at her.  
"Yes" he said with a withered look as he grew silent.  
"Good, you should be because only a fool would claim to be unafraid of the unknown" she said sternly before getting up. "She is just resting now, so why not go and see Zelda since you have left her upset with your outbursts" Link winced but got up, he took one last look at her before leaving the room. As he left Marina soon looked at Maemi.  
"Poor little Alice, will she ever return home? Only time will tell and I am sure you'll make it happen. After all you dislike how things are manipulated to the point that it doesn't go your way" Marina said.  
" ** _You can say I am like her... any imbalance will effect everything and alter the future. They were meant to meet but not like this_** " a voice said in her mind causing her to sigh.  
"One who dwells in nightmares, you are a cryptic person but you keep a balance yourself" she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Maemi watched as Link handed her a tray containing soup since he had told the family that he would watch over her. At first Maemi didn't mind but seeing her ancestor and people like her left her feeling like she wasn't alone or strange in what she had gone through. However she did feel like it was for the best, so far a week had passed and Marina had given Maemi instructions to rest and not use her powers unless the situation was dire. Something Maemi too agreed on but she didn't anticipate that Zelda would also agree to stay.  
" _Worried that I an going to steal him?_ " Maemi had said in a teasing tone which unfortunately didn't sit well for Zelda until she was assured that it was only a joke. Even Link who had been drinking snorted causing the drink to wet the front of his shirt when he heard the comment.  
"She's just playing around Zelda, you forget she is just recovering" Link explained as she handed him a plate "given how things have been, it's nice to know that she is trying to lighten the mood" Link smiled softly as he dried the plate and placed it back in the cupboard. Zelda bit her lip before smiled softly.  
"Do... Do you mean It?" Zelda asked shyly taking him by surprise.  
"Of course! Zelda I promise I don't feel that way towards her, if anything I see her as a little sister" Link explained, part of him as he closed the door felt that some of his words were half true but remained silent about it as to not upset Zelda anymore than she already was.  
"I see... I think despite the sudden visit she is rather shy" Zelda's smile slowly grew causing him to chuckle.  
"Why don't you try and bond with her? She isn't so bad once you get to know her" Link suggested as he folded his arms but kept his back to the draining board.  
"You know what, I will! But... where should we go though?" Zelda asked as her burst of excitement suddenly faltered from the lack of ideas. Link blinked as he pondered on her question.  
"Music, why not take her somewhere that has music or something?" Link asked.  
"Or I could get a harp and practice with her" Zelda commented with an eager smile, he then held her hands and nodded.

"Do you want to use the Goddesses' harp?" Link asked since he had packed it away due to the fact that there was no more use for it. Zelda mused for a bit before nodding eagerly.  
"That could work" Zelda chirped with glee before pausing "thank you Link, this means a lot" Zelda said while she pulled him into a hug. Link froze in surprise before a smile formed on his face and hugged her back but not tightly as to hurt her.  
"You're welcome Zelda, just don't assume the worst next time okay" Link said softly before feeling her nod on the crook of his neck.  
"I will... I am sorry for doubting you. I should have know better given what we went through" Zelda said with a low sigh as she looked down guiltily. Link hearing this almost stiffened but hugged her while pushing the thoughts away.

* * *

Maemi gave Zelda a bland uncertain look once the older female entered the room with a golden harp that had birds on either side of it. So far it had been tense enough to only invite silence which left Zelda on edge.  
"I um... wanted go know if you liked singing or playing the harp?" Zelda asked shakily as Maemi eyed her with suspicion causing sweat to run down Zelda's brow.  
"Seriously why are you here? You don't really like me so why bother acting?" Maemi asked startling Zelda.  
"But I never said that!" Zelda cried in alarm as her hands tightened on the harp in order to keep herself calm and not bolt.  
"You didn't need to, your actions and body language did" Maemi added as she frowned at Zelda who flinched from the blunt reply.  
"I... I know that we haven't been on good terms. But I hope for that to change" Zelda said with a determined smile, Maemi however didn't smile.  
"Does Link know you are one of the reasons why he has no darkness? That you used him without giving him much of a choice?" Maemi asked to a now pale faced Zelda.  
"Wh...what?" Zelda asked as her voice shook from shock.  
"Does he know his dark side is suffering and resentful at him for being the favourite son while he is left to rot in a prison he didn't deserve to be in?" Maemi asked coldly but didn't give Zelda any means of recovering from the onslaught of questions. Biting her lip Zelda looked at her harp while trying really hard not to shake.  
"How much do you know?" Zelda asked softly as Maemi folded her arms.  
"Enough to have had a chat with him and I know enough to want to wring your neck for causing him pain" Maemi said as she glared at Zelda not knowing that her eyes had turned to sapphire slits which made her eyes resemble dragon's eyes. Now seeing this sudden change caused Zelda to jump back in fear and almost dropped her harp as she felt a deadly aura appear in the room.  
" **Now I don't like men, you may not know this. However hearing and feeling that boy's emotions just leaves me sickened to the core. After all given my experience of being bound against my will and made to bear a child was one of the most humiliating things anyone had ever done. But knowing that I was the one who slit his throat** " she grinned darkly unsettling Zelda " **just made it more sweeter** " she added in a cruel sadistic tone.  
"You're not Arabelle, who are you?" Zelda asked as fear settled in, compared to what Demise and Ghirahim had done and what they were like this new feeling unsettled her more than the pair combined. Maemi snorted coldly as she flipped her long hair from her face revealing the changed eyes.  
" **Sapphia, I reside within my descendants through** **a** **mark on their arm. It just so happens though that one of the children who would have been on your side just happens to be a child of mine. Then again she wouldn't take your side... not after what you did** " Sapphia said coldly as she leered at the shaken female before her, Zelda's mind still reeled on what was happening before her was left rooted to the spot, she who was once a Goddess who had relinquished her divine form now stood before someone who made her feel as if she was being tried for what she had done and said. What was worse was that the guilt which enveloped her leaving her almost suffocated and scared at what was in store for her. The name Sapphia, it was definitely uncommon and yet the only one who knew this name if she remembered correctly was Sapphire who had went to pacify an angry sapphire dragon but had never told her how. Sapphia smirked as she felt the emotions that flowed through Zelda, just seeing unsettled female left her wanting to savour the moment.

" ** _Oh how the mighty have fall_** " Sapphia thought sarcastically as her smirk grew " ** _Thou has certainty fallen from grace and have acted in such a manner, I wonder what the sisters would say knowing that their fellow Ex-Goddess has done. Then again they already do, it just makes me wonder if they'll let her gain her divinity back_** " Sapphia muttered to herself as she observed Zelda.  
" **What is more entertaining is that her dark light side carries a piece of me and can act freely as a result. So in a way thanks to the separation from birth I was partly reborn within that shard while the rest of me lived within the one** **you see** **before you. Scared? You should be, imagine that boy's face when he finds out that you betrayed and took his choices away... you already used his feelings to make him do what you wanted. So what will it hurt to manipulate him even further? After all are your feelings for him** **even** **real?** " She asked with the same unforgiving cold expression. Zelda as she listened shook as tears filled her eyes due to the sting of Sapphia's words. Sapphia sneered at her with disgust in her eyes.  
" **And to think this child cared for one of your incarnation... just a shame she said all those things which just caused her to leave. After all who would want to be in a place that only causes problems?** " Zelda's mouth dropped while her hands flew to her face in horror, watching her Sapphia shook her head and turned her face.  
" **I am tired, leave me now so I don't have to look at you anymore... for someone who was once divine bringing someone back just to use them is sick. And what's worse is this poor child shares your blood, no wonder she denies you even now** " Sapphia bit before closing her eyes and soon laid her head so she could sleep. Maemi soon released a deep breath as she relaxed due to feeling Sapphia relinquish control over her body and passed out not seeing Zelda's distraught face. Getting up shaking Zelda immediately ran out the room ignoring a startled Link who she bumped into, instead she continued to run until she was at a good distance from his home before throwing up while using a tree for support.  
" ** _For someone who was once divine bringing someone back just to use them is sick. And what's worse is this poor child shares your blood, no wonder she denies you even now_** " Sapphia's words echoed in her mind causing Zelda to wrench and throw up again while she clutched her stomach due to the pain which was due to being sick violently. Part of her was in denial of what she had heard. That had to be a cruel joke this spirit had said and yet seeing the spirit's expression and hearing the bitter tone left Zelda to think otherwise. To think that this child she had met was one who shared her bloodline with and yet the child resented her at the same time. One for what Zelda had done to Link and the other reason was from one of her incarnations who had hurt her somehow. It left Zelda wanting to cry and cry until she had no more tears to shed and yet, what good would it do? The hate and resentment would still be in the air. Her tired body shook as she leaned against the tree while she felt numb, sick and distraught on the inside. Just hearing those things had felt like a bad dream and yet it was real, to make it worse there was no way of undoing it. No Sapphia and their mother had been adamant about time travel just like she would be if her mind wasn't feeling conflicted.  
" _I won't tell him what you did, no knowing that you will have to live with your crime will be more worth it to me. After all a murderer will always carry the burden of what they have done. And like someone once said. There is more than one way to end a life_ " Maemi's words echoed in Zelda's ears causing her to tremble and cry once more. Not just from the hurtful words but from the guilt of what she had done.  
"Zelda!" Link's voice entered her ears causing her to snap out of her thoughts, seeing him running towards her left her speechless even as he pulled her into a hug.  
"Are you all right Zelda? Why did you run off? Did she say something to you?" Link asked as he lifted her chin with his finger, just seeing his innocent and yet concerned eyes tore at her heart. Cutting deeper into her sub consciousness and yet she didn't speak. Instead she shook her head and looked down.  
"I felt sick, I didn't want to ruin your home" Zelda replied not caring that it was a flimsy excuse. Instead she placed her hands to the sides of his face and smiled shakily surprising him.  
" _She is right... I did do this to him, I ruined him and hurt him deeply to the point that he may never be the same again_ " she thought with despair as she stared into his worried eyes.  
"Zelda, are you alright?" He asked softly but she didn't respond.  
" _I may not be able to help him reunite with his dark side... But I can try and make it up to him, first though..._ " her mind went to the sleeping girl who resented her and felt her chest grow heavy with not only sadness but guilt. Whatever her incarnation had done, she was determined to regain that trust she once had. Even if it wasn't the same it was better then to let the grudge fester and grow to the point that only bitterness remained. After all the girl didn't just carry her blood, she also carried her step sister's and dare she hoped Link's as well given how attached the girl was towards him. It could explain their attachments towards each other, almost like a father like daughter bond even though they were close due to how far their blood lines were. Regardless, even if the girl's stay was temporary she was determined to spend as much time with her and mend what had been broken. Even if it took her a while, it would be worth it.

* * *

" _Sing me into a dark dream  
Nightmares come and see me there  
Will I see what it is truly before me  
Or will I lose my way?_" Maemi's voice as she sang sounded foreboding as she sang almost deeply due to the dark melody that she was singing. Zelda as she listened by the door blinked in surprise at how her song and voice could chill her to the bones.  
"You don't give up do you?" Maemi asked coldly as Zelda snapped out of her daze and entered the room with her harp.  
"That is an odd song, where did you learn it?" Zelda asked as interest filled her eyes, Maemi as she looked at her frowned but said nothing.  
"I have nothing to say to you" Maemi said coldly as she folded her arms, Zelda however refused to be deterred by the reply and instead smiled.  
"You have a lovely voice, do you sing a lot?" Zelda asked causing Maemi to give her an odd look due to the sudden change of behaviour.  
"Why do you care?" Maemi asked unable to hide suspicion in her voice. Zelda blinked before realising why Maemi was acting like this.  
"I am interested, really I am!" Zelda cried as she waved a hand to show she meant no harm as Maemi's eyes narrowed "I realise that we got off to a bad start, in truth... I was jealous since Link hadn't been able to speak openly to me unlike you. I was upset and afraid that you were going to take him away from me... clearly I was wrong and I messed up. I know that you see each other as friends and I stepped out of line" Zelda suddenly bowed shocking Maemi at the act.  
"I am truly sorry, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me" Zelda said with a sincere voice as she kept her head down. Maemi as she watched frowned still.  
"For one who was once a Goddess you do assume and make a lot of mistakes" Maemi muttered causing Zelda to wince at the tone.  
"And that is why I want-"  
"Fine..." Maemi sighed loudly as she groaned in defeat. "I hate conflict anyways and being mad at one Zelda is annoying enough-?!" Maemi froze at the sudden hug Zelda was giving her.  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" Zelda whispered as her shoulders shook from crying leaving Maemi uncomfortable by the sudden emotions that hit her "I promise to make it up to you and Link if it's the last thing I do" Zelda added.  
"Why? You barely know me?" Maemi asked stiffly but didn't return the hug and instead had her hands resting on her lap, hearing this Zelda smiled.  
"The problem is, I should have" Maemi blinked in confusion as Zelda pulled back and smiled, the older female moved some hair from Maemi's face allowing her to see uncertain brown eyes that left her saddened and curious as to how much the girl had gone through. "In a way it's like looking at myself in a way despite seeing some of Sapphire and Link in you as well" Maemi's eyes went wide in surprise at the mention of Sapphire.  
"Wait... how did you?" Maemi's mouth parted in shock, seeing this reaction Zelda smiled as she stroked Maemi's cheek softly.  
"Mother told me you came to find your father's past roots and it led you to this time period" Zelda replied kindly before sighing heavily as she kept her eyes on the worried Maemi who had wondered what else this woman had told Zelda. "I... I am just glad that you didn't come earlier on, my mind would not stop worrying if Demise or his agents had caught you" Zelda said before suddenly pulling a startled Maemi into a tight hug while thoughts of what could have happened entered the distressed female's mind, which didn't go unnoticed by Maemi who bit her lip from the thoughts.  
"He wouldn't kill me... I am too valuable" Maemi said before wincing at almost mentioning about the sudden mark that had appeared on her hand.  
" ** _Let us keep this a secret between each other_** " a female voice had said slyly with a smile as she placed her finger to her lips, Maemi soon saw an image of a younger version of smiling widely placing a finger to her lips and made a shushing noise causing the figureless woman to laugh. Without warning Maemi cried out in pain as she placed her hand to her head due to the sudden ache that appeared out of nowhere shocking Zelda who pulled herself back from the hug to see what was wrong.  
" ** _Little Alice fell down a hole, but the hole had changed just before she could fully enter_** " Zelda's eyes hardened as she remembered her mother's warning and stared at the distressed child.  
"Maemi... please listen to me" Zelda said softly but in a firm voice, wincing from the pain Maemi looked at her with one opened eye which revealed shock.  
"H-how do you-?" Maemi forced out as the pain grew.  
" _Why am I feeling this?! What is this?_ " Maemi whimpered as she kept her eye on Zelda.  
"I know why you are having this headache, it is-"  
" ** _Little Alice cannot know yet your Grace, little Alice has to find out and repair what has been damaged or else it will destroy her mind and soul if she were to hear the truth so soon... I shall see her if you are so worried but be warned! She will be unable to escape my grasp once she is in my domain_** " the voice said to Zelda's mind, the person as they spoke had a mysterious edge that left Zelda unsettled.  
" _Wait! Who are you? How do you know who I am?_ " She demanded mentally but there was no reply. Her mind then went to Maemi who had tears in her eyes while Link had somehow appeared beside her.  
"What happened?" Link cried out as Zelda's face showed helplessness.  
"I don't know, I promise that I didn't do this" Zelda said with pleading eyes, trusting Zelda he nodded before looking at Maemi.  
"It's alright Arabelle, just breathe okay" Link spoke as he pulled Maemi into his arms after sitting on her bed so he could properly help. Maemi immediately latched on to his shirt while her eyes scrunched shut to try and push the pain out of her mind. Zelda as she watched noticed that on the back of Maemi's hand contained a particular relic shard that she knew well, just seeing it made her stomach drop as she realised what Maemi had tried to tell her before the headache began.  
Before Zelda was aware of what she was doing she immediately began to sing a song that had Link staring at her in surprise for it was a song they both knew well. taking Maemi's other hand that had a damaged relic on the back of her hand Zelda soon held it and sang with the intent of trying to ease the child's troubled mind.  
" _But why would she sing the ballad?_ " Link questioned until he noticed that Maemi's hand slowly released his shirt while her whimpers had slowly ceased to nothing and all that was left was gentle breathing signalling that she as asleep. Zelda smiled softly until a thought came to her.  
" _Sing me into a dark dream  
Nightmares come and see me there  
Will I see what it is truly before me  
Or will I lose my way?_" Zelda sang without knowing why but held the same haunting tone in her voice as she sang. Once she finished did she shiver as a chill entered her body but repressed the urge to let it fully bother her.  
"Why did you sing those songs?" Link asked as he watched her shiver. Zelda now recomposed looked at him.  
"I don't know... I just felt that the ballad would help" she replied but didn't release Maemi's hand as she felt that it would be unwise to, that and she wanted to hold Maemi to let the child know that she was there.  
"But the other song?" Zelda sighed before shrugging.  
"It was a song she sang before the headache started. I think someone was trying to stop her from speaking about the Triforce" Zelda said to the now pale male who she knew had known about the Triforce of Power that was on Maemi's hand.  
"We should inform your mother" Zelda shook her head surprising him.  
"Mother said someone might visit her in her but in order to do that, she needs to be in a deep sleep filled with nightmares" Link's eyes widened in disbelief at the thought of being in such a place.  
"But that is dangerous! What if she gets hurt? We can't help her" Link cried as he looked at the sleeping child.  
"I trust her, if mother trusts this person so shall I. We can't protect her forever" Zelda said firmly causing him to feel frustrated due to feeling helpless about the whole thing.  
"There must be something we can do" he said looking more conflicted than before.  
"Have faith she'll come back, just like the times you had come to rescue me" she smiled softy in order to assure the worried male. She almost chuckled at how Link did remind her of the sleeping girl, even if they weren't father and daughter. It was cute.

* * *

 **Song Maemi sang was to do with the Nocturne of Shadows**


	19. Chapter 18

" _I was never meant to be an ice user... nor one who wielded hell's pure fire. I was just meant to be a water and time user who has the powers of an Oracle and Sage, one that tied her duty to ferrying the death to the afterlife when it was their time to go._ _I was meant to be ordinary in a manner of speaking, I had gained the duty of being a sage and oracle thanks to the Goddesses who I do not believe in. That duty was to help Link stop the evil before going on with my life and picking up where I should have_ _left off and the job involved being the role as Oracle and Sage, it was their way of saying thank you and no matter what they knew that I would always be there to help or if I needed help... the sages would always be there to aid me for we were linked thro_ _ugh friendship. In truth I was not meant to have all these things happen nor should I have received these gifts and yet... thanks to the ones who meddled I have these talents. Why? Because I would do whatever I can to defy them and their reign of terror. I_ _will rebel against then and stand like a strong impenetrable shield that would never give into their cruelty. But I will not hesitate to strike against the ones who wronged us. That is what it means to be a protector_ "

Maemi blinked in surprise as she looked around her to see that she was in a bland town, a town that had lost its colour and splendour leaving the girl unsettled due to how it appeared to her.

"Um… okay, where am I?" she asked shakily as she looked around the area that she was in and noticed people who had also looked slightly grey and shadow like were acting like they were in their own world as they walked in what seemed to be aimless like. Like no one else around them mattered which left her staring at them with wide eyes as their minds also portrayed other thoughts that didn't seem normal, looking up she also noticed that there was no sun leaving her puzzled since it was just daylight before she had passed out from her headache.

"Excuse me?" Maemi asked as she walked towards a man wearing an orange tunic but his face was slightly shadowed oddly enough, "can you help me? I don't know where I am" Maemi asked only part of the person's arm and torso phased right through her hand startling her enough to jump back, a scream left her lips as she looked at her hand which appeared solid but grey like to her horror.

"Am I dead?!" she screamed in terror as she looked at the person who was definitely a skyloftian but his face was sombre and only kept moving towards the town square.

"Where is this place? Did I die? Is this the world of the dead?" Maemi quivered in fear as she looked around seeing the same dismal area and lack of colours.

"Of course you haven't, honestly human! You act like you've never stepped foot on a dimensional plane that is different to your own" said a sharp voice that had her looking at quickly.

"Wait you can speak and see me?" Maemi asked loudly as she took in the male's appearance. Blinking in confusion she saw that the person was black skinned with scales that covered the arms and legs up to the fingers and toes, his hair was flowed like actual fire taking her by surprise since that was anything but normal, he wore something that looked like an open skirt like cloak but had black on it and was attached to his waist. Looking at his red eyes she gasped in shock as she saw a white X on his head and winced weakly from seeing it.

"Doesn't that hurt your head? Or is that a tattoo?" Maemi asked without thinking while her eyes shone with curiosity, hearing her words caused him to narrow his eyes.

"Is that all you can say after all this time?" the male asked coldly in a deep baritone voice that left her cringing weakly from the blunder.

"S-Sorry I just noticed" Maemi replied almost in a mumble as she looked down slightly, "but who are you though? I don't recognize you from anywhere" Maemi asked causing him to leer at her as he observed her expression which showed pure curiosity and confusion.

"You don't remember?" he asked only to see her shake her head. "You spoke to me when I was imprisoned in that wretched seal which had a pillar on my head" Maemi gave him a look as she eyed him oddly.

"Demise why do you wish to hurt the living? Surely there's a way to live freely without hating each other?" Maemi's eyes went wide as she heard a voice that reminded her of her younger self but only at the age of eight, just a year after she left Hyrule.

"What was that?" Maemi asked as she placed her hands to her ears, seeing her reaction made him scoff coldly.

"That is your memories, I'm sure you know where we are. However I would be really surprised if a human such as you has decided to enter somewhere without being aware of the area" the male said coldly as he folded his arms.

"I don't… no I don't remember this, I don't know you" Maemi said as she gave him a startled look that left him a bit confused.

"Guess what happened today Demise! I ended up seeing a rainbow from my window! I know it's random but it was so beautiful! Even Link smiled since he hasn't been doing that for a while... I wish I could cheer him up. But ever since he travelled back through time because of Zelda he's been feeling sad... it's strange but I feel like I should know why he is upset but I can't remember. All I remember is that room with a sword, after that... everything was blank like I lost my memories which is odd since I wish I could know. But it's like someone is telling me no" Maemi shook her head as she gripped the sides of her hair.

"No… I don't know this, stop it! Stop it! I don't know these memories, I don't know where these are from" Maemi said as she felt hot tears form in her eyes, to her dismay a headache started to form leaving her to feel like someone was bashing her head with a hammer and causing her head to split. The male narrowed his eyes as he moved a few steps closer to her, his only clothing flutters as he moves but he ignored it as he kept his eyes on her.

"You really don't remember me do you human?" the male said as he saw her kneel down from the pain. "Human look at me now!" the male bellowed loud enough that it would strike fear to those who heard it. Sadly however it didn't encourage Maemi to look up, seeing that she was not going to respond he forced her head to look at his face by using a finger to move her chin up allowing him to see the pained expression that rested on her face.

"Weak human, to think I had expectations in meeting such a person who would dare speak to me in such a non-formal manner" he sneered as she held her hair rightly to the point that her nails were digging into her head.

"I… don't know… you" she gritted her teeth "who are... you?" she asked as her brown eyes turned into a shade of blue that had him recoiling as if he had been burned.

"So it is true, he did have a child and yet your hair is different to his" he said before spitting to his left. "My name human is Demise, I am the Demon King" he said coldly as she slumped to the floor and curled up. Seeing this made him scoff at her pitiful form but made no moves of helping her.

"Rise up human, you're expected by someone" he said sharply but she didn't respond.

"My… head… why?" she whimpered as icy black fire surrounded her almost as if she was surrounded by a fiery barrier. "Why won't it stop?" Demise sneered in disgust from what he was seeing.

"Get up human!" he roared.

" **Tsk Tsk Demise, so impatient** " Demise stood rooted to the spot as his eyes grew wide from fear, something he was not accustomed to even as death took his soul away " **Do be kind to my guest, she's unaware of what is going on and did I not ask you to escort her to me. Little Alice is just lost… something you should be doing to help her find her way** " the ultra calm mysterious tone of the voice left him shaking enough to look at her with dread and disgust.

"I will not help this human!" Demise spat as fury filled him.

" **And yet she is the only one who is willing to talk to you? If she had remembered you would it be how you expected? For all you know she would have ended up scared of you… and yet she isn't. Only curious… do help her to my home, that is if you still want to exist in my world** " the voice said in a sickly sweet voice that had him seething in anger compared to before, part of him wanted to tear the voice's body limb from limb but knew that he was powerless in this world to do anything.

"To think my soul before I can be fully reborn is just being used as nothing more than a puppet" Demise muttered darkly.

" **Something you've been doing to your minions including that servant of yours… what was his name? Ghirahim?** " Demise bared his teeth before glaring at the girl hatefully at what he was being made to do. " **You should be honoured though, the hero would have killed you if he saw you and yet his own descendent shows mercy and compassion towards someone like you. A real rebel that one** " Demise could hear amusement in the voice's tone.

"You sound as if you know her" Demise muttered as he stared at Maemi who was not making any progress with standing up as she remained curled up on the floor. Pity and disgust still filled him at what he was seeing, he always knew that mankind was weak but seeing it even at one of their lowest forms left him sick and angry that one had bested him.

" **… I know her future self, such an interesting woman indeed. She is one of a kind, something I'm sure you would find interesting if you knew her** " the voice said before the area suddenly grew cold leaving Demise uncomfortable. " **Do not keep me waiting, or else the consequences will not be pleasant** " the voice warned in the same sickly sweet voice before silence filled Demise's ears. Growling hatefully he stormed towards Maemi and sent her up by her right arm only to growl loudly as she slumped due to her legs not standing up straight.

"Up human!" Demise bellowed in anger, he was not going to suffer because of her. Not this time!

"Demise, I have a question… what would things be like if we met in different circumstances? If you were normal and free of your hatred, wouldn't that be nice? To be free of such unwanted thoughts? To be who YOU want to be?" a voice that sounded like Maemi's entered his mind, he paused and stared at the weakened form of the girl in front of him and took a deep breath. Once he exhaled he stared at her with cold eyes.

"Up human" he said, his voice now more softer as he saw tears running down her face. In a way he almost felt something similar to pity enter his mind but shook the thought away so he could keep his head clearer from distractions.

"To… many emotions and thoughts…" Maemi muttered feebly causing him to roll his eyes.

"Of course…" he muttered darkly before pulling her face to look at him. "Focus on my emotions and don't think of anything else, we're going to be late and I will not be suffering because you couldn't block such petty things out your mind" he sneered angrily. Maemi winced as she looked at him.

"You're a very angry man, why are you always so angry?" Maemi asked as she stared him wearily, blinking in surprise his eyes narrowed.

"Don't get smart with me" Demise hissed before making sure that her hands grab one of his the nearest arms so she could stand slightly.

"Wasn't trying to" Maemi muttered darkly as she tried to focus on standing straight. "Thanks for helping though" she added causing him to stare at her oddly.

"I'm just doing what I'm told" he said darkly.

"But you don't look like someone who would do as he is told" Demise smirked cruelly as he started walking but kept her standing up right.

"I am not human, but thanks to the one who rules this realm I don't have much of a choice" Maemi looked at him with one hand on her head. "I am suppose to be dead and yet my soul was dragged here by the ruler, my thoughts had been that it was that accursed Goddess Hylia but it wasn't" Demise added as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"So where are we?" Maemi asked in confusion as she saw nothing but the same lack of colour, Demise as he looked round huffed.

"The world of Nightmares" Maemi stiffened in his arm but he pulled her close to him ordering her to move. "At first I assumed it would be Dethl but I was wrong, deeply wrong once I met him" Demise said causing Maemi to blink in surprise at how unsettled he was "no this person rules here thanks to the Goddesses on the promise that he would rule this world in a neutral ground, the condition is that order must be kept otherwise the waking world will be disrupted" Demise said bitterly at the fact his plan was foiled before it could fully come to fruition. Maemi looked at him with mixed emotions, she was still surprised at how civil he was being compared to before. That and the stories Link had told her about him left her more confused on who the real Demise actually was.

"Who really terrifies you? Dethl or the ruler? What is the ruler called anyways?" Maemi asked before seeing Demise flash her a dark look. "Hey it's a good question, besides it's good to talk to pass the time and on the bright side my headache is going" she added causing him to scowl at her words.

"The ruler is called the Puppet Master" Demise sneered as he turned his head taking her by surprise "they say he has a son who in a different time period who has an interest in masks but the son lives in the waking world. The Puppet Master on the other hand who can travel to the waking world and this world whenever he wishes to has an interest in manipulating the lives of others, if given the chance. But at times he has been really quiet as he manages this world" Demise commented while observing the grey sunless sky with blank eyes.

"So his powers work at night only, he can't access anyone during the day?" Maemi asked looking confused.

"Correct human" Demise said with a hollow smile.

"Maemi, my name is Maemi" Maemi replied with a frown that had him almost smirking.

"I prefer human, you still have a long way to go before I will acknowledge your name" he said causing her to roll her eyes at the remark.

"Whatever, so where is he?" Maemi asked while looking around, Demise remained silent.

"Somewhere close, keep on guard for there will be danger along the way… it's probably why he's forced me to collect you" he muttered causing her to almost snigger at his behaviour.

"You're not so bad Demise, a bit arrogant but you can tone that down if you wanted to" Maemi commented only he flashed her a dark look from the offending comments.

"I am not arrogant, who are you to tell me what to do?" he snapped as she looked back at him with a blank stare.

"Just stating the facts and yes, yes you are arrogant and I've noticed you are quick to react emotionally. Despite the attitude and anger that you have, you seem to be lonely" Maemi explained calmly before noticing that there was a shift in the area. "Did we cross a border?" Maemi asked as she noticed that the area was more duller than before. Looking round Demise sneered but decided to drop her comments.

"We're close, stick close human" he instructed before Maemi gripped his arm a bit more tightly.

"Don't need to tell me twice, I can sense two hostile spirits here" Maemi muttered causing him to mentally curse.

"Just what I needed" he growled before looking round in order to spot where the spirits were.

"If you can picture the building we need to go to, I could try and teleport us there" Maemi whispered catching him off guard, not saying anything he nodded before imagining a dull grey building that stood with a dark metal arrowed picket fence that blocked the lifeless dead flowers on the garden that sat in front of the house. Maemi seeing this cringed.

"Ugh… some house" she muttered before closing her eyes and tried to imagine that they were both on the grey cobblestone pathway that led to the house. The air once she opened her eyes felt damp and left her with a sense of unease, startled Demise released a loud cry of shock now seeing that they were now at the house.

"Here?" Maemi asked before noticing a door that looked as if there as no door handle anything that could get the inhabitant's attention. "No door bell" she said bluntly causing him to grunt after regaining his composure and approached the door. Knocking on the door as lightly as he could in order to not break the door, he waited for a response only… nothing happened causing him to narrow his eyes. He then knocked again but just a bit more harder which to his anger did not receive any response.

"Is he even home?" Maemi asked as she released Demise and looked at him with a confused expression.

"He is in there human, but he won't open the door" Demise said coldly wanting to break the door down in anger from being ignored. Curious she looked at the door and knocked.

"Like he will open the door if he wouldn't answer when I knocked-"

Creeeek!

The pair blinked in surprise as the door opened causing him to scowl.

"You have got to be kidding me" he spat before letting her in first thanks to the warning of the ruler about being hospitable towards the guests.

"I just realised, what happened to Ghirahim?" Maemi asked surprising him out of his musing.

"Hmm? To be honest I don't know, my mind is blank from that particular moment" he admitted not knowing why he had said that. Maemi blinked before her eyes went wide.

"That isn't good! I hope you find him soon" Maemi said causing him to scoff while his eyes remained in front so he was aware of what was there. As they walked they saw that the walls were greyish with a few masks that were void of colour in very spaced out lines, each expression and feature of the masks left her unsettled enough to shiver with dislike due to how unnatural they appeared. At one point she had noticed that some children's toys which too were void of colour were splayed in various parts of the house and it was only the first floor. Being polite Maemi was about to take her shoes off only to notice that her feet were bare to her surprise since the ground she walked on should have left her feet with cuts here and there, only there wasn't and it left her baffled.

"He's a servant, nothing more so why bother showing emotions or have meaningless attachments?" he asked bluntly causing her to look at him with a slight frown.

"Because everyone in the world should have someone who cares about them, I'm sure deep down you have a bond with him enough to worry about where he is, even if he is a tool that you use. He has feelings just like you do" Maemi said with a sad look that had him almost glaring.

"Keep telling yourself that human because nothing will change" he said darkly as he continued to glare from what she had said. Him? Care for someone other than himself except his interest for the Triforce? Hah! The mere thought was laughable, it was outrageous that she would say such a thing to him of all people. Maemi continued to view the house and noticed that yes there were masks and toys, it all felt... bare. Seeing this left her staring at the area with sad eyes.  
"What is wrong now human?" Demise asked sounding irritated as he noticed her sad expression.  
"It... feels empty here" he blinked. "Like there is no life or emotions, almost as if this house is dead" Maemi said feeling her shoulders droop from the negative vibes. Demise hmphed before turning his head despite the fact that he was now feeling unsettled by her words.  
"You can tell just by being in a house? It's just a building human so why get upset over it?" He asked bluntly. Maemi slowly looked from the corner of her right eye before stopping near a corner where a lifeless doll that rested by her feet. Looking down at it she knelt down in order to pick it up.  
"Homes have memories of who live in them. Both good and bad, and yet this place feels barren. Are you sure he lives here?" Maemi asked now looking more unsettled compared to Demise who was disturbed by some of the terrified masks that almost felt as if they were alive somehow.  
"Of course he does! This is how it always has been human!" He snapped but she wasn't impressed nor did she believe that he wasn't unsettled.  
"If you say so" she muttered before noticing the doll which moved slightly in her arms. Looking at the arm it was using to point she looked at the direction with curious eyes, normally she would have freaked out and yet given where she was. It didn't seem like there was any reason to.  
"What are you looking at now?" Demise asked sounding irritated by how she was behaving, he then watched her walk towards a lit torch that was connected to a wall and observed it.  
" **Child of light, child of death who can put what was broken back together... what things will you intercept today?** " A voice asked in her mind just before she pulled on the torch, blinking she watched as the torch which just happened to be a lever move down cutting Demise from starting his rant. Both went silent as they heard a low rumble behind then causing them to turn and see just near a set of dark stone grey stairs that had light grey carpets just enough for two adult sized feet. Beside the stairs was a wall that had now vanished revealing a set of stairs leading downwards leaving the pair surprised.  
"H-how did you even know?" He asked while trying to mask his surprise but was finding it hard to since this part of the house as new to him. Maemi then observed the grooves on the torch and frowned.  
"It reminds me of a castle's secret trap door switches. This may lead to a secret passageway" Maemi explained causing him to give her a side look.  
"You sound as if you had lived in whatever you call a castle" he commented bluntly, she nodded in reply.  
"Hmm hm! I lived there for a bit before someone bad took over and remade it into a nightmare of his creation. As a result he destroyed many things including things I was looking for, things that were probably hundreds of years old but had been preserved" Maemi said bluntly, Demise grunted but showed no interest.  
"Why would you be interested in such things that will wear away in time?" He asked bluntly.  
"Because my grandmother use to live there before she ran away to be with someone. Her father had no idea until she wrote him a letter a few years later, but according to the one who told me about the letter my grandmother was older than she should have been which meant that she must have time travelled to a new place in order to live far away" Maemi said with a sad smile.  
"Sounds like something someone would make up" Demise said causing her to raise a brow as they soon approached the lower set of stairs.  
"Perhaps, but I am my father's daughter and I know he has half Hylian or as you would say Skyloftian blood due to this era, he is also part Subrosian

but these people will appear later. After all as time will change and people will grow. Although I heard Subrosians are also very small so it's hard to imagine my grandfather being tall but his photo it says otherwise..." Maemi said with a weak smile while he stared with a frown this time.  
"How ludicrous, to think this is the fate of man" he muttered darkly but allowed her to go down first. Rolling her eyes she went down the dark hallway containing stairs only to see light at the bottom of the stairs once she was halfway down, part of her was thankful for Demise's hair as it somehow glowed in the dark and illuminated some of the steps as they walked. Once at the bottom step she saw lifeless forms of what appeared to be humans and animals which left her uneasy enough to take a step back.  
"Keep moving human!" He barked crossly causing her to leer at him weakly.  
"I don't like it here, it feels like something is wrong" Maemi said before allowing him to see, he paused and narrowed his eyes at what he was seeing. "Tread cautiously, there could be a trap here" he muttered before walking ahead. Nodding silently Maemi followed behind as she felt that he could handle what threats were down there, to her surprise a soft sound filled her ears but she didn't stop moving.

"The door is locked" Demise spat coldly startling Maemi out of her daze.

"What?" Maemi asked while her voice almost shook, he then turned to glare at her remark.

"Did you not hear me human? I said the door to the Puppet Master is locked" he moved to one side to show that the door as he tried to touch the handle wouldn't open.

"Do we need a key?" Maemi asked while her mind was still on the soft sound that reached her ears, hearing this he scoffed.

"How should I know? I have never been down here before" he said darkly as he saw five long torches that were attached to the floor behind them but were in an odd formation that reminded him of a circle, one extra torch however remained in the middle of the others causing him to become confused.

"It's even dark in here" Maemi commented more thankful for his hair as it glowed despite the fact that there was some light in the room but not enough to help them identify most of the area. Demise hearing this frowned.

" _There as light before, but now that we stand here the light now fades slightly_ " he muttered before looking at her.

"We need to find something that will help, I suggest we go back upstairs human before we unlock something we shouldn't" he said coldly, nodding Maemi was about to move until the doll in her arms started wiggling. Curious she looked at the door which then pointed at something to the far right, quietly Maemi walked towards where the doll was pointing at causing Demise to frown.

"What are you doing human? That is not the way out" he barked.

"I know but the doll is trying to tell us something" Maemi said as she looked back at Demise, staring at her in surprise he narrowed his eyes.

"It's just a doll, why are you acting like it can help? It doesn't even move" he said coldly but Maemi didn't budge.

"It has helped us get down here, I'm not going to give up when we've come so far. There must be a reason as to why she has brought us down here" she added bluntly causing him to shake his head at her naïvety.

"Fine, do not walk into places you can't see in" Demise said as he proceeded to follow.

"I won't" Maemi called only to pause after a few steps thanks to hearing the soft sound become a tune that had her confused. Steeling herself she moved forward until she spotted what seemed to be a crystal flower that was attached to a piece of grey string, curious Maemi moved towards it and touched it lightly with her finger only to gasp as a pure yellow light had brightened the room slightly. Grunting from the sharp light Demise glared at her.

"What did you do?" he snarled before noticing the light that now allowed them to see slightly.

"I think it's a switch, what it's for I don't know but there should be another" Maemi said before looking back from where she came and rushed towards the other side.

"Wha-human! Stop now you don't know what is going to happen! What if you end up touching something you're not suppose to?" Demise ranted as he walked after her briskly. Maemi soon spotted a crystal that was hardly visible due to the lack of light but she immediately saw that it was in the form a lifeless tree that had no leaves on it, just seeing it made her want to bite her lip until she saw the doll point again.

"Right… let's do this" Maemi said before tapping the crystal only this time a gentle chime that sounded like wind chimes entered their ears before a gentle purple light filled the room.

"What was that?" Demise asked before going quiet as they heard a series of clicks followed by a soft musical instrument being played taking him by surprise.

"And orgel music box?" Maemi commented as she recognised the sound.

"A what human?" Demise asked looking truly baffled.

"It's a music box" Maemi replied "orgel means organ. This however is a miniature version of an organ that has pipes that are used to play music. However this type of music are often played a lot in music boxes" Maemi explained only to wince and smile sheepishly at how Demise looked almost as if his mind had been blown by her explanation.

"In simple terms please human" Demise muttered as he leered at her, clearing her throat slightly she looked away shyly.

"It means we're hearing a music box being played- hey it stopped" Maemi said now looking surprised. Demise immediately bristled from the now quiet room. Looking at her he nodded signalling he would check it out first, following behind him she stared with worried eyes until she noticed a few things. One the torches were now fully light bathing them in a reddish light allowing them to see the room better now, two in the center by the middle torch there was a music box that had an open lid and looked like something was moving inside it, three…they were not alone anymore.

"H-How?" Maemi asked as she shook before Demise sneered.

"The music box, when you touched the 'switches' you must have woke them up" he scowled as the once lifeless creatures that were on the floor were now standing.

"Stalfos…" Maemi said shakily as she recognised the skeleton forms of humans who were holding swords and shields.

"Just what we need…" he muttered before narrowing his eyes as he did not have a sword to help him. Maemi soon felt the doll in her eyes shuffle causing her to look down, she almost yelped at the empty eerie expression of the doll but froze as she saw sadness in the doll causing sadness to fill Maemi.

" ** _You… you won't hurt us right?_** " a meek girl's voice filled her eyes, Maemi's eyes softened as she took in the doll's appearance. Greyish white hair and skin, black buttons for eyes, a black dress and black doll shoes. Just seeing the doll left her unsettled and yet the doll hadn't attacked or steered them wrong yet but why would it be adamant about not attacking the ones in the room unless... they were just guarding the door.

"Wait! Please we just want to see the Puppet Master!" Maemi said now moving in front of Demise who stared at her sharply. The creatures stared at her with defensive forms while a few looked as if they were going to attack.

"We don't want any trouble, I promise. We just came to see the Master because he invited me. If this is not the direction to where he is then please show us where so we can speak to him. But please I promise we mean you all no harm" Maemi said while shaking off her nerves, what did give her strength was the doll who felt surprised but slightly relieved by Maemi's approach to the situation. The creatures stared at her before they soon dispersed from the door.

" ** _The key is where the music sleeps_** " said a cold baritone voice surprising Demise and Maemi who listened but looked at the undead creatures.

" ** _There will you find the way to the Puppet Master, but be warned he is not one to be trifled with_** " a second voice said just before Maemi nodded her thanks. Walking cautiously towards music box she spotted a silver dull key beside the orgel and picked it up with her right hand.

" ** _He has expected you for sometime… child of light and death_** " a third voice said causing Demise to look sharply at the girl with wordless eyes.

"I don't know what this child of light is all about but thank you for your help" Maemi said with a sincere look, grabbing the key she walked towards the door and placed the key where it should be and turned it earning their ears a soft click. Demise who kept on guard walked towards Maemi who opened the door and had turned to look at him.

"Ready?" she asked only to see his expression had gone cold.

"Just go in" he said before she stared at him with sad eyes but did as she was told.

Maemi shivered as the area grew slightly cold, the walls as she walked were bumpy but gave enough space for four people to walk through, the floor was now tilled but had strange symbols on the various parts of the floor and had different shades of grey adding more to the unsettled feel of the room. The light was a bit more better compared to before when they arrived in the basement to her relief but that didn't stop her from wondering about who she was about to meet, to her dismay Demise had also remained silent and she could feel distrust coming from him. What surprised her had been the fact that it was directed at her leaving her worried and confused.

" ** _Nicely done child of light, in fact hardly anyone would have sought to speak to them_** " a voice said startling Maemi as she noticed that it was no longer a voice that lingered in her mind. Looking at Demise she noticed that he was now more on edge compared to before which led her to believe that this was the man who she was suppose to meet.

" ** _Tsk tsk Demise, I expected better… although given your nature it shouldn't come off as a surprise to me, but poor Alice had to endure you unwanted hatred. What a cruel demon you are_** " the voice said in a sickly sweet tone that sounded very calm, Demise on the other hand felt cold and scared from the scolding words as he knew that the Puppet Master was very displeased with him.

As they reached the end of the hallway they immediately spotted a long grey couch which had someone occupying it. Beside the couch were five long stone grey pillars that held five points of the room. There laying on their side was a tall person who wore a long grey open jacket, grey pants and dark grey shoes. What stood out was the bright grey hair which looked like it was slicked on either ends except the middle which showed the parting. Lastly was the face or what should have been the face which was being covered by a white mask that had slits for the eyes and a wide red smile on the mask that didn't look as if had been painted on. Maemi refrained from reacting as she was left baffled from what she was seeing.

" ** _Now that we finally meet little Alice, let's have a tea party… it has been so long and I have waited years for you to appear, it has been oh so long but now we can finally talk_** " the person said in a peppy tone while one hand was leaning on the face allowing the fingers to touch the ends of the mask while their hand was resting on their knee which was up thanks to the foot that rested on the couch.

"Why do you call me Alice?" Maemi asked looking puzzled only to hear a light chuckle allowing her to recognise that it was actually a male.

" ** _Because dear child, you are very much lost are you not?_** " the person replied lightly. " ** _It is to be expected given the situation, that and my son who had met you at one point even told me that you were not there to claim your friend's mask when it was taken back to my son. Just hearing him talk about you at first left me curious about how such a child could catch his eye. Only meeting your future self and now you, a child who has become a parallel self instead of the original… it is rather concerning_** " the voice said in a mysterious but curious tone.

"Why?" Demise asked as he was unable to hold his silence for much longer, looking up at Demise the Puppet master's eyes held no emotion as they looked at him through the slits of the mask.

" ** _Because my unfortunate demon, as one who is in charge of making sure that this world is kept in balance to see that the waking world has suffered a major shift. It has now effected this world for the worst. Even now I can see the changes in this room, for instance little Alice is unable to recognise or know you because circumstances prevented her from seeing you sooner_** " Demise almost gritted his teeth while Maemi looked at him with worried eyes, part of her wanted to ask what had been altered and yet knew that if she stayed quiet the answers might end up being revealed sooner or later. " ** _Although… It wouldn't have changed your fate, but it would have added some ties that would have deepened over time even to the world that she was born in. Enough talk… we must have a tea party, you look tired and hungry but we only have a certain amount of time so why don't we make it a party to remember. I take it you've heard of a story called Alice in Wonderland?_** " The masked male asked Maemi who blinked in surprise.

"… my uncle and his friend's wife read me that story from time to time before…" she looked away as sadness creeped in.

" ** _Death claimed them, fret not little Alice. They are no longer in pain but it is refreshing to see a person who is kind and is yet unique. Hylians… Gorons, Zoras and other races who exist or who are yet to exist often bear the same values oppose to others who do not. And yet sadly some remained closed eyed towards the truth of various things involving our world. That is why a sage who was linked to the other sages but had ties to the Goddesses in their human forms had to be born. One who would walk through the blurred lines and carry out what has to be done or else damage would be introduced. People or entities like me were created to guard and maintain such things like worlds like this, however there are limitations_** " Maemi heard distaste from the male's voice that had her sad as she felt that he carried some sense of helplessness in his heart from how he could interfere in helping the lives of others.

" ** _My power can only work in the night and as some fear the nightmares I on the other hand provide means of maintaining order and protect the living from dangers that could prevail, sadly some entities do slip past my hands but that is natural after all not everyone is perfect except our main creator. The Goddesses who were also feeling a sense of powerlessness also spoke to each other in hopes of finding a solution. Which was why the Hero was born, the Goddess Hylia wishing to help the mortals had shed her divinity and had succeeded. However what was missing was the power to truly make change, to see things from an eye that is more or less unclouded. For years the Goddesses had tried to find solutions but were unable to see anything… that is until you appeared that night_** " The puppet master finally looked at Maemi who was still listening with sad eyes which left the Puppet Master almost smiling but in a sad manner. Demise as he listened was also stunned by what he was hearing, to think that the Goddesses themselves had their limits as well but then what about the Triforce? A source of ultimate power that could break space and time and mould things to his image if he were to ever obtain it, did that mean the Triforce had a limit to?

"Me? What do you mean? ** _"_** Maemi asked as she held the doll slightly more closer, the masked male chuckled softly.

" ** _Why, it was the fact you had appeared not too long before the Hero was made to set off to find the princess with the Kokiri stone. Your role however was much different to what you had endured, in fact it was thanks to what you did. A child who was not of that time, one who helped without asking for anything in return, one who formed bonds despite the fear of losing what was precious. You had never gave up and aided the Hero when it was needed but never strayed from his side… now a days you ran because of the harsh words Sheik or should I say Zelda had uttered. Really foolish if you ask me but it's hard to tell if it was truly her own words or that of the one who you were meant to stop_** " Maemi's eyes went down as she remembered Zelda's angry words.

" _Why can't you just stay out of trouble? You're always getting in the way!_ " Maemi winced before placing one hand to her ears in order to try and block out the words, Demise seeing this frowned but remained silent.

" ** _By doing so… the evil one had severed the bond between sisters by putting a wedge between them. Preventing the Light force from ever blooming again, a tragedy in itself but I regress from what I am trying to say. As the evil had been locked away, the Goddesses witnessing this even began to see a way in which could help bring balance and realised that there could be a person who could travel through time but had not effected it in a negative light. But instead merely aided in bringing the light back to how it was suppose to be. So in order to thank the one who aided, they bestowed the powers involving that of an Oracle and Sage to a child who could bring balance. One who could help when there is a danger to a timeline or world and put it back together, which is where you come in little Alice, you are the Oracle and Sage of Balance that was created to be limitless and yet have limitations. It is often complex and yet it does make sense_** "

"Because even though you are limited, you can still use what things you have to be limitless right?" Maemi asked, immediately she felt joy enter the Puppet Master even though she couldn't see his smile.

" ** _Very well said, there is hope for you yet…although, in order to fix what was broken you would need to go back and fix what was damaged. I trust you know where to go for that?_** " The Puppet Master asked only to see her shake her head.

"I'm afraid I don't, even now I don't understand any of this. How could someone have caused so much damage and I missed it?" Maemi asked looking more upset. Sighing the Puppet Master moved his head up and shook his head.

" ** _Terrible… Terrible, it is understandable and yet I can see that your mind refuses to see the truth. Is it fear?_** " He asked before tilting his mask to look at her.

" ** _Silly girl, do you think that this was all meant to happen?_** ** _To be like this? To be a chaotic enough for the evil one to rise and defeat the Hero? To have him hiding with the princess? For guilt and distrust to form between the pair_** " A male said to the stunned Maemi who looked at him with a frown.

"I-"

" ** _N_** ** _o little Alice_** ** _,_** ** _as I have said_** ** _someone has meddled with time and prevented you from living on with the path_** ** _that_** ** _you were meant to be on and as a result you pushed away not knowing that you ended up saving yourself from death's gates_** " male said leaving her and Demise more stunned than before. Shaking his head the Puppet Master sighed heavily.

" ** _Sadly the Goddesses who were trying to save you_** ** _from the ones responsible had_** ** _only added more problems then_** ** _they had_** ** _prevented. Yes you hid and survived the years but the_** ** _re were_** ** _things you were meant to do, the ones who's lives you were about to touch_** ** _and save- the ones you were suppose to protect_** ** _no longer_** ** _have_** ** _any ties to you_** ** _anymore_** ** _. Not even the Hero of Twilight or_** ** _the Hero of_** ** _the Winds will ever know_** ** _who_** ** _you_** ** _are_** ** _because you weren't in either time periods. Not even Termina was able to be spared from the wrath of your old friend who's armour_** ** _had been turned into_** ** _a mask_** " the masked male said with melancholy in his voice that had her upset.

Maemi soon winced as pain filled her head, clutching her head images of being in a desert, there standing holding Epona's reigns was Link, only he was the exact age that he was suppose to be once he had awakened from being in the Sacred Realm. There beside him as he looked down to his left was Maemi's child form as she wore white robes in order to spare her from the harsh sun. He smiled as he held her hand but kept her close. Maemi as she saw this image had felt her heart sink from what she was witnessing, she felt the joy but worry in their minds and yet belief that they would be okay which in turn broke her heart at the fact that they felt like she had experienced them and yet had not truly due to the change. More images filled her mind as they entered her vulnerable state. The next image showed her being cared for by Sheik in her Sheikah form after Maemi who had been a teenager for a brief time, only she had somehow been poisoned by Bongo Bongo before recovering so she could help Link in the Shadow temple. She felt the cold sting of hatred and regret that lingered, almost as if spirits lingered there but were in constant agony. Like they were trapped and were unable to cross over which left her unsettled, however the alternate version of her continued to trek inside the temple until she had found Link. Who in fact was about to board a ship that had the symbol of the Triforce. Just knowing he was okay had left her at ease but continued to assist when needed. Just being there with Link and Navi felt like a lifetime ago and made her sad knowing that she had been robbed of that moment.

Another set of images soon showed of a happy small blond haired boy sitting with a blond haired girl with pigtails who were both in a house with Maemi and an old lady carrying a bowl of soup. In the vision Maemi could see the teenage version of her had a large deformed scar that took over the back of her right hand, exactly where the Triforce should have been.

Another image showed a sixteen year old Maemi with a teenage blond haired male as he herded goats on his horse. Despite her having memory loss from her head injury she was content and happy even to the point that she had partaken in herding with his horse and enjoyed every moment of it. The wind blowing in her hair to the smell and the rush that the activity provided, it was something that she refused to take for granted and yet had wished she could live like this for a while. Sadly though a part of her always nagged at her to think that something wasn't right. That she was missing something or had something to do which left her baffled almost every time the moment appeared, but knowing that the boy was there to listen it left her happy and blessed to have known him.

Either ways Maemi as she saw the images had known there was a pattern- she had lost her memory whether it was willing or not. The willing memory loss had been when she sealed her memories in The Master Sword and ripped the Triforce Of Power from her hand once the flood had appeared and had immediately threw the now scattered midair pieces into the ocean in hopes of it never being found or used to hurt anyone again. That was until the little blond haired girl with pigtails had been taken which led her and the boy who was actually the girl's brother to try and rescue the girl. Sadly it ended up involving Maemi's teenage form in to regaining her memories and obtaining the Triforce of Power in order to stop the one who kidnapped the girl, something that Maemi had wanted to prevent. For if she didn't know what happened to the Triforce then how could anyone steal it?

Maemi now feeling her headache subside grew more sombre and more guilty from the fact that she had lost so much and felt even more distraught that she had been cheated out of being apart of those events. Yes there were bad things that happened but good things also took place, precious memories and ties that had been formed only they were now lost to her. Even if she had time travelled, it would not be the same and it left her more broken inside but refrained from crying, however seeing her masked expression was something that didn't go unnoticed with the Puppet Master who knew that this was hurting her a lot more than anyone would have wanted.

" ** _Yes… I believe a Tea Party is due_** " The masked male said softly while Demise observed the now sullen girl who didn't say a word, what had she seen that made her like this? Did she remember now?

* * *

 **The Puppet Master is inspired by a character in a game called Pokemon Rejuvenation, however this character is more different and has a role similar to another character who I think you've guessed as you read this chapter XD I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thank you all to have read, favourited and are following, I know I might not have said it but I truly do appreciate it :)**

 **Have a good Evening/Day!**

 **Ai**


	20. Chapter 19

The tea felt bland and lacked taste once Maemi had taken her first sip with a dismal look, while doing so she had ignored the looks of both males as they sat around the round decorated table. Her mind remained heavily on what she had seen and what she had lost to think or care about how the tea tasted, for all she knew she was drinking cardboard shavings and she wouldn't have noticed as her mind was somewhere else. Instead she had lost her appetite but kept drinking in order to be polite, even though she wanted to be alone so she could lick her wounds in peace without the onlookers seeing her, nor did she want to have to hear their mental comments bombarding her whenever they looked at her.

The Puppet Master sipped his drink daintily but kept his eyes on his cup, his eyes were calm as he enjoyed the rich sweet tea that entered his mouth but allowed Maemi to try and sort out her thoughts on what she wanted to do.

Despite being unsettled as he was made to sit near the Puppet Master, Demise had found that he was unable to take his eyes off of the saddened girl who drank her tea in an absent minded manner. In fact he was surprised that she had dumped three lumps of sugar into the sweet tea already and drank it after stirring for about five minutes before drinking.

" _Her mind must really be off to not notice_ " Demise muttered before mentally shaking the unwanted thoughts away so he could try and remain as calm as before, only it was failing. After all seeing the one who defeated him with such courage… it disgusted him and yet… he admired the human. Now as he was looking at the descendent of the one the humans and other creatures claimed to be a hero. It was even more unsettling and there was the memories of the child speaking to him even as he was imprisoned. Just hearing those words, dare he admit that she seemed lonely and somehow assumed that talking to him would help. But why? He was imprisoned by the Goddess herself for what he had done so if she had heard the stories about him, why bother approach him to begin with? Hadn't-wasn't she afraid of him? He hadn't done anything that was worth being approached in good terms. It was a mystery to him and he wasn't sure if he liked it one bit, knowing that she had somehow snuck past his defences like it was nothing. It was definitely unsettling indeed and even if he had tried to push her away, somehow… he was sure that they would both end up where they had once stood before.

The Puppet Master hummed with pleasure before sipping again.

" ** _So How_** ** _has the human world in your time been? I hear you've been on some adventures_** " The Puppet Master asked with an amused smiled, Demise raised a brow as a frown entered his face before looking at Maemi who as still out of it. How long did it take for humans to even respond or drop the subject? After all it's not like she endured what he went through so why have the urge to complain and sulk like a little kid?

Maemi still looked at her cup before a heavy sigh left her lips.

"It was fine…" she mumbled quietly as she looked at the light brow liquid that was called tea. Part of her wondered why she was even drinking it since she was no tea fan.

" ** _Ah huh,_** ** _I heard you made a base for the Balance Temple. Congrats! It is a big achievement_** " he added while Demise almost slapped his head at how the Puppet Master was acting.

"…It's the last stronghold to stop the bad people from hurting others. You never know when people might need to hide there either until the dust settles" Maemi muttered still eyeing her tea. The Puppet Master nodded eagerly.

" ** _Oh I know, not to mention it's protected from time's power so people could stay there for sometime. It's genius but in the meantime…_** " The Puppet Master's posture straightened " ** _There's still the question on what it is that you're planning to do. You cannot stay here and mope, remember I brought you here to give you answers and because my power will help cancel out the headaches it is now safe to wake up. What I can say is what's done is done. But like you and the Hero's philosophy, there is always hope and it's because of that belief that has kept you both going forward_** " The Puppet Master said before sipping his drink.

" ** _There is a chance to fix things, it won't be the same but it is better than allowing the balance to shift into chaos' favour you know. Something I would not be happy about since she's been trying to give me enough grief as it is_** " The Puppet Master sighed as he shook his head while muttering the words 'troublesome child' under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Demise asked now looking confused, hearing this the Puppet Master sighed again but this time heavily.

" ** _You see, the reason for this change is the Goddess of Chaos, someone who is not well known and for good reason. For those who believe in her will end up causing her to gain power, if no one believes in her she'll be powerless. Something I wish to keep, sadly this troublesome girl being sisters to Din, Farore and Nayru contains a Triforce piece that was locked away for good reasons. Despite being locked away that Goddess has been sending agents to hunt down and end the peace, this way chaos and evil would reign leaving nothing but death and destruction in it's wake._** ** _The sisters even now are fed up with her but cannot end her, but after hearing that there is someone that could be her opposite. She doesn't like it and has tried so hard to prevent it from happening hence why the agents have been lurking about. Even you I'm sure were created by her to kill the one who could put balance back, but has ended up failing… something I am relieved has happened_** " The Puppet Master admitted softly causing the pair to look at him with wordless expressions, for Demise shock was clearly written all over his face as he could not believe he had been used like that and it left him furious. However he was too stunned to react " ** _Seeing that their sister was using agents to target various family members in order to make sure Little Alice here was not born the Goddesses had devised a plan to have her in their protection sooner than planned. It created a huge mess and overlapped the timelines as a result causing us a tangle which I am sure is something you could help in undoing_** _"_ The Puppet Master said sounding hopeful, Maemi hearing this soon turned to look at him while her hands didn't leave the cup. " ** _As a man, I am prideful to think about asking for help. Especially from a mortal however I know when I am in a bind and would never ask unless it was of dire importance, even now I sense the things that were meant to happen are now being altered-undone if that makes sense. For example the memories you have seen are slowly vanishing from both worlds completely, yes the Hero could win even without you in those timelines however it is the fact that your roles in some of those timelines that effected the future. You gave light and joy to those around you, and you had acted in such a way that affected even the darkest hearts like Dark who you met in the Water Temple. Just these small subtle things had also affected the Hero and left deep impressions on him, it was knowing that he wasn't alone and had someone by his side when things were at their worst. Even with Midna the Twilight Princess who had been around, yes she had given him grief at times before slowly maturing in a good way but you gave them both a ground to stand on even with your memories being suppressed for a sad reason which I will not say. Even my son who was suppose to meet you is upset that he cannot thanks to the interference, it is troubling yes however knowing that you can work between and in the shadows. It is a thankless job yes, however… we both know the results will be rewarding. So do not lose hope now, they need you now. More than ever and so does the princess. Even now she is still filled with despair and guilt but that can be remedied if you find a spot in time in which you can interfere with. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out_** " The Puppet Master said with an encouraging smile as Maemi looked at him with a sad but lost expression.

"But what if I fail? What if I mess things up even more?" Maemi asked softly as she looked at her cup before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

" ** _You won't, you have your mother's smarts. Your father's strength and your ancestor's courage. Together these things can help you, do not forget with each generation that is born. It gets stronger and develops, it evolves, molds and adapts to the would around it in order to survive and you've lasted this long have you not? So put one foot in front of the other and don't look back, learn from the mistakes of the past and see towards a brighter future. Don't forget you have the power to see your family from time to time but make sure it's at times that won't affect anything_** " the Puppet Master explained while a smile was hidden thanks to the mask but Maemi could sense he was smiling due to his happy thoughts. Smiling softly she nodded.

"Before I do that though, I know that I need to do something before changing time…" Demise blinks in surprise "I can't let this time period rot because of poor choices, I have a job so I might as well finish what I started before going back to undo it or at least create a similar timeline" Maemi said with a firm nod that had the Puppet Master clapping his hands with glee.

" ** _Excellent! I knew that there was hope left in you Little Alice. I wish you luck and do form that bond again with the Princess, we need the Light Force back otherwise it'll be hard to usher that bright new light of hope_** " the Puppet Master said with glee before seeing the clock " ** _Well time is about up! I wish you all the best Little Alice_** " the Puppet Master said to her surprise, hearing his words left Demise shocked and yet surprisingly empty before almost falling out of his chair thanks to something suddenly latching onto his arm.

"Thank you Demise, for everything. I wish that the next time we meet though, it will be on better terms" Maemi said with a soft smile as she hugged his arm and side, speechless Demise just looked at her. "And if I still had the ability to have a wish from the Triforce, it would be for you to live a life without being filled with the greed, loneliness or anger. Where you would be free from your curse and could choose what you think is right and not because of the influence of bad people" Maemi said with a soft smile before giving him one last hug, still speechless Demise just looked at her without knowing what to say. Dare he think that he was… touched by her kindness? It was odd that someone would think that way and it left him happy? Happy to know that he wasn't being used or being flattered or anything like that just to get something from him, that it was genuine. It was an odd thing but he was a demon. Why should he be bothered by her words.

"Farewell Demise" Maemi said before pecking his cheek lightly, quickly she hugged the Puppet Master and left without another word. Demise who was still reeling on the fact she had kissed him was left rooted to the spot before moving his left hand up to touch his cheek which still felt warm. Soon his mood soured as the Puppet Master chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" Demise scowled crossly as the Puppet Master stared at him.

" ** _Such power in her words, she even turns the most cold hearted demons to water_** " Demise almost growled angrily as he leered at the man in the mask. " ** _Oh but such an interesting wish, who knows… maybe she still has a wish left. After all prayers are a powerful thing, but what can one do to distinguish a prayer and a wish one would wonder? Powerful things indeed and she left a light mark on your cheek_** " The Puppet Master pointed causing Demise to jump in alarm and look at the clear reflection of one of the plates to see nothing, seeing this he glared more hatefully at the man who chuckled.

" ** _One cannot see it if they do not have the sight. Don't worry demon, your time would come… just not yet_** " Demise bristled from the comment since it didn't sound pleasant to him at all. That and he could hear amusement coming from the Puppet Master, which in turn meant bad news for Demise. Part of him wanted to shake the answers out of the laughing masked entity but knew not to otherwise it would not be pretty. Although he was confused by her words and what she had done, placing a hand back to where she had kissed his cheek his mind was left baffled.

* * *

Maemi inhaled deeply before opening her eyes to see a relieved Zelda and Link who looked tired but happy to see her awake.

"Wha-?"

"I'm just glad you are okay, I am so sorry that you had that headache. I won't ask again" Zelda said as she hugged a surprised Maemi while tears ran down the older female's face. Maemi stared at her before looking at Link who was also tired but happy as he placed his hand on her back.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked softly.

"Tired and shaken" Maemi yawned "but I am okay" Maemi replied softly as she looked at him with a sad smile. Nodding Link yawned himself.

"What time is it?" Maemi asked now confused since the pair should have slept by now.

"It's just dawn now, but there wasn't any danger there wasn't there?" Zelda asked looking worried despite the dark circles in her eyes, Maemi bit her lip before sighing since there was no use hiding it.

"Demise was there, he was forced to escort me to the ruler of the Nightmare World" Maemi replied before feeling shock run through their veins, Link's grip tightened before he looked at Zelda quickly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Zelda asked while Link tried to remain calm.

"No… he was just moody, I felt sad since he apparently knew me but I didn't know or remember him" this surprised the pair.

"But you couldn't have known him, right?" Link asked before noticing Maemi's lost but sad expression.

"I should have yes… but no I don't" Maemi explained looking more sad.

"What do you mean yes? How is this possible?" Zelda asked now looking more worried than before, Maemi placed her hands on the pair and looked at them with sad eyes.

"The reason is because someone altered the timelines that included my existence, they wanted to get rid of me but their plans kept failing each time" Maemi explained "apparently my interference with Demise must have been a bad result for them which is why they altered my involvement with him" Maemi added before resting on Link's arm.

"But who? Who would do such a thing? And what would happen if you were to have met with Demise?" Zelda asked while Link was left baffled by Maemi's words, something didn't add up and it left him more on edge.

" _It's now or never_ " Maemi muttered before looking at Zelda.

"Did you in your previous life know about the Goddess of Chaos and why she was imprisoned?" Just like that Zelda's face went pale and her vocal cords had stopped working, Link as he looked at Zelda saw how pale and scared she had gotten.

"Wh-what? No! Are you saying she was responsible for all of this?! She was suppose to be locked away without any way of influencing anyone or anything!" Zelda screamed as fear filled her to the point that she was almost shaking surprising Link, Maemi as she saw this narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Sadly she somehow found away past it, she's still locked away but knowing that her equal who is a mortal is still alive will not sit well with her. She wants me dead, that or somehow finding a way to prevent me from being born to stop my interference altogether" Zelda immediately pulled Maemi close to her and sobbed as tears ran down her face. This could not be happening! If the Goddess of Chaos had somehow found a way to escape then the world would suffer as a result. She would rather die then allow her own flesh and blood to suffer in such a way, there had to be some way though to save her but what?

"I'll have to leave soon, I am needed somewhere in another point in time" Maemi's words snapped Zelda out of her daze causing her to look at Maemi with mixed emotions.

"So soon?" Link asked softly now feeling saddened by her words; he didn't want her to go. Just knowing that she could leave had left him feeling like he was losing a part of his soul, which made him more upset than ever. Maemi nodded as she looked at him.

"There is problems in a time period, because of the alteration it's really messed up. I have to help or else the surface will suffer even more. They need my help and I can't turn a blind eye to the injustice that is taking place. Now matter which time period it is, I will not back down until the time period is free from the problems that are disrupting it" Maemi said with a determined look that left Link speechless, it was like looking at himself in the mirror which was even more startling for him since he did know that at times he would rush into danger without much a hint of hesitation. But to see Maemi have that same look as him left had left Link at a loss for words. Dare he admit that he was happy to know that she was determined to help and yet worry formed from knowing how dangerous the situation was going to be. It was hard to say yes when part of him was saying no, an irony since he would be doing the same thing as her. Even Zelda was left startled by the sudden change in behaviour and almost imagined seeing Link say the exact same thing, that and her mind also went to Sapphire who risked her life to stop the dragon who was on a rampage. Just seeing this girl before her left Zelda wanting to cry from mixed emotions as she knew that Maemi was not a little child that needed to hide, yes she would need help and protection like any other person but it made Zelda sad to see how quickly Maemi was growing up. It was sad to know that this young girl's childhood was being ripped to shred from those who wanted her dead, but as Sapphire would have said. It would be better to learn how to defend oneself than to be vulnerable to attacks that would cause devastation to her and all those around her.

"But… I really don't want you to go, please stay… at least for one day" Zelda pleaded, just this once she wanted to be selfish and keep Maemi around. After all this young girl carried her blood and to see someone other than her father who was her family- her blood family she could not express it in words. Instead all Zelda wanted to do was hug Maemi even if it grew uncomfortable for the young girl, all Zelda wanted to do was never let go but knew that Maemi had to. Otherwise time could be disrupted and Maemi's existence could cease if she was left in a vulnerable state for too long. Hearing Zelda's words caused Link to look at her and then at Maemi who was pondering on the older woman's words.

"Okay… just one more day" Maemi nodded causing the pair to smile in relief.

* * *

Maemi was dressed in a mixture of green and blue clothes that allowed her to keep warm mostly due to the fact that it was late outside. The trio had arranged to go outside to join the rest of Zelda's family for a party. Something that was odd until Marina explained that Maemi had missed the whole event for various reasons. Something that left Maemi sighing until she agreed to attend if it meant them getting off her back about it.

"I will really miss you" Sapphire said as she hugged a disturbed Maemi who eyed her oddly but hugged back regardless.

"Thank you" Maemi said weakly as she patted Sapphire's back weakly.

"Take care of yourself, hope things go back to normal or at least get fixed" Lila said with a soft angelic smile that had Maemi looking away shyly. In away it felt like looking at her fallen sister but kept it to herself and instead savored the night.

"I can only try" Maemi said before seeing the fireworks appear in the sky, her eyes lit up as she admired the colours in the night sky. Pulling her fluffy green jacket closer she stood looking until she felt Link's aura and looked to see him walking away to a quiet place, biting her lip Maemi steeled herself before nodding.

"Sapphire I'm just going to look closer" Maemi said catching Sapphire's attention.

"Okay, don't fall off okay. Don't want the patrol people having a go at us for letting you fall" Sapphire said with a teasing smile that had Maemi scowling.

"I'm not that clumsy" Maemi muttered before running after Link while ignoring their laugh at the good nurtured joke. Seeing Link sit against a windmill she sighed before sitting opposite him.

"You okay?" Maemi asked him causing Link to snap out of his musing, he looked up and smiled softly even though it was a weak one.

"Been better I suppose, it just feels so unreal you know. That once this night is over, it will be back to how it was" Link explained before looking at the sky, his sad eyes lit up from the lights that appeared in the sky. "It makes me wonder if this is all just a dream once I wake up" Maemi smiled before moving closer and placed her hand on his.

"It's not a dream but if it is, to me it is a pleasant dream. One I don't want to forget ever" Maemi beamed causing him to chuckle under his breath, her smile soon slowly slipped as Demise's words entered her mind.

"Hey um Link…"

"Did you find the person you were looking for?" Link's question suddenly startled Maemi into looking at him in surprise. Even Link was surprised from the question since he had no idea as to why he had even said it. Blinking Maemi looked away slightly before looking at him from the side of her eye.

"I don't know…" Maemi said before looking down. "I wanted to ask though, I'm not sure if you can answer this but I'd rather ask now since someone did comment about this" Maemi said before feeling Link's hand on hers causing her to look up and see his soft smile. She then noticed that he was now sitting side by side but were safe enough not to fall.

"Ask away" Link encouraged as he looked at her, hearing this Maemi felt as if her stomach had gone to her throat while her hands had gone sweaty due to nerves. It was just a question so why was it bothering her so much?

"Are…" Maemi paused as she bit her lip, her eyes now looking at his hand which was bigger than hers in comparison.

"What is it?" he asked with a soft smile, part of him was nervous as he felt that this wasn't some ordinary question or it probably was, however it was what the question itself was and what the answer he could have was what left them on edge.

"Link I have to ask" she looked at him while trying to push away her nerves in order to speak freely, was Demise right? Or was it just a coincidence? "Are you my ancestor?" Link's eyes went wide at how she blurted out the question, at that moment his heart stopped as he tried to process what she had just asked him.

* * *

Maemi entered a hallway with red carpets and red tapestries, her mind was filled with excitement as she had one thing on her mind.

"Maemi!" a female squealed as she hugged a now laughing Maemi.

"You've grown Zelda" Maemi grinned at the sixteen year old Zelda who had a braid in order to maintain her wavy locks. She wore her pink dress that had the symbol of the Triforce on the front and had her crown on her head.

"Look who's talking! Oh Link's going to be so happy to see you!" Zelda squealed with delight as Maemi chuckled at Zelda's antics, yuup! Things have not changed especially with Zelda.

"Later okay, I have to speak to your father about something okay" Maemi said as she tried to pry Zelda's vice grip, Zelda hearing this blinked in surprise.

"What? But why?" Zelda asked in surprise, Maemi almost laughed at how after all this time Zelda had not changed one bit. Maybe what was different now was the missing member in the castle but Zelda regardless had tried to remain positive no matter what. That and maybe it was thanks to Link that Zelda had remained as bright as she could.

"It's a secret" Maemi winked "Bye~" Maemi said in a sing song voice before teleporting, Zelda's eyes grew wide before a loud whine left her lips scaring the maid who was holding blankets to drop the items onto the floor.

"Your highness! What is wrong?" a guard asked as he rushed towards them.

"I do not know, she just stared whining" the maid said before the guard and a now sheepish Zelda helped the maid with the fallen towels.

"S-Sorry, Maemi just up and vanished" Zelda admitted, however hearing the words 'Maemi' left the pair speechless.

"She's back?!" the guard cried while the maid smiled as she remembered the small girl who Zelda had brought in as her friend. At first the girl was lost until she quickly became friends, very soon then that Maemi was welcomed by the king and everyone who worked or lived in the castle.

Hearing the trio Maemi smiled and shook her head before greeting the guards who were positioned at the entrance to the King's study. Placing a finger to her lips she smiled at the pair who had almost immediately reacted but kept quiet, instead they saluted quietly before she opened the door after they moved to one side.

The smell of parchments and ink filled Maemi's nose causing her to smile at the nostalgic scene before her, just seeing this place made Maemi smile and sigh but braced herself as she walked silently towards the king who was sitting with his back to her while his nose was in a book. Just seeing this made her smile grow wider as she kept even more quiet as to not ruin the surprise. To think that her trip to the past had given her so much information, yes it didn't define her but it allowed her to learn and treasure the moments. For each person and memory was precious to her that Maemi could only hope that it would ingrain itself into her memory for a long time.

Slowly Maemi lifted both hands before slamming them quickly but softly onto the now startled man who yelped in surprise.

"Hiya great grandfather~! Guess who?" Maemi sang with glee in her voice causing the man to turn and look at her, tears immediately formed in his face before pulling her into a tight hug. Yes, despite the time difference this was also her home and she wouldn't have it any other way. Now for the next dilemma… how to tell Zelda she was her great aunt?

Just imagining Zelda whining about how she was too young to be a great aunt left Maemi mentally laughing at the response.

Oh yeah! It was good to be back!


	21. Chapter 20

What was once ruins of buildings with dome roofs of red, mold continued to fester over the roofs and what was once white stone walls reducing it to decay due to the fact that it was unattended and uninhabited due to the fact that it rested in the sky. Alone and unseen by the land dwellers, clouds at times also concealed the once tall building that had been lived by the people of the sky, only after their deaths did another entity who was once hated two people- a hero and a princess before they locked the entity away to prevent it's rein of terror.

Only now as time went by while the building was still unseen, a part of the building however contained pure white bricks that led up to one of the entrances, there on the bricks contained a symbol that had black and white. To some they would not know what it meant nor would they be able to see it for various reasons. Leading inside the building contained soft black carpets with white at the sides and ends, on either side of the carpets were torches that contained soft white and black fires that flickered illuminating the hallways in soft but hard colours based on the fires that covered each area. At the end of the long hallway contained a door that had took up a lot of the wide circular room, it a door that was no ordinary door at all. In fact it was not made of wood, or average stone. It was a door that was made of solid black metal with white patterns and runes that looked pretty under the lights, at the same time it gave it a haunting look to these who would see. However it also gave a sense of peace and tranquillity, unfortunately the door was locked and contained no keyhole on any part of the door in order to open it.

Despite the haunting, foreboding feeling of the room and the door. Despite the history both good and bad that made this building, an aura continued to fill this part of the building making it feel as if there was life inside these walls. That despite the fact it was abandoned it appeared that this area was the only place that looked new and alive thanks to the untouched clean walls. An odd thing to see given how the other parts of the building that lived in the sky and had nobody living on it's stony structure. A building that if people looked properly would see rubble that looked like either stairs or left over paths that seemed to connect to something but there was nothing. Just vast emptiness in the sky making the building appear more lonely and desolate. How the people who use to live here- The Wind Tribe had vanished without a trace was something that would baffle a person if they knew of the building which was once called The Palace of the Winds, a building that was more than once filled with joy and a family had also given people shelter and a home. A place where the Hero who slayed the evil that rested on top of the tornado that linked to the sky, that purified the home of creatures of various shapes and sizes in order to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. It would be baffling that this once peaceful building and it's inhabitants were no longer how they use to be. While most of it was all gone the building regardless of time's power of decaying the area it still stood as best it could, even after the evil took it's roots and infected the Palace of the Winds. It still stood after it was freed once again, yes the left over scars remained and yet it seemed like something or someone had given the palace some life back and strength allowing it to try and survive. A building yes isn't human nor should it have feelings and yet given who lives in such a place, it changes and is given memories. Memories that would stand the test of time and would never forget no matter how many people forget. As for a building can make someone, a person or a group of people can make a building/home flourish.

A Sheikah stood looking at the door with a sad look while her arms remained crossed. Her short white hair moved softly while her ears caught the sound of sharp gales that blew at a distance, the air for her was thinner and yet she remained staring at the door. Wondering how to open the building which contained no lock.

"Impa?" the Sheikah almost jumped in surprise as the voice appeared behind her, turning she saw to her shock a person who she never thought that she would ever see again. Impa's heart skipped as a smile immediately formed on her face without her realizing it, tears formed and fell down her face which would have left startled the woman at how she was acting in such an improper manner to any Sheikah if they were looking at her.

Impa's feet moved her towards the person who smiled and hugged her back as the woman's shoulders shook from crying.

"Impaa" the person whined but smiled regardless as felt their shoulders get soaked from tears.

"I just can't believe that you are alive" Impa whispered "no one has seen you for the past five years and I was starting to lose hope" Impa added as she wept while all the emotions that she had bottled up began to erupt, causing the relieved Sheikah to cry her heart out until there was nothing left.

"Maemi where have you been? You've worried everyone" Impa asked as she tried to speak in a strong authorative manner but was faltering due to being overwhelmed. Maemi as she looked back at Impa smiled before hugging her.

"It's good to see you again Impa, I miss this" Maemi admitted causing Impa to choke on a sob but tried to rein it back in only to fail to her dismay, however Maemi remained patient and smiled as she listened to the woman who saw her as a daughter.

"I missed you as well, Maemi please tell me. Where have you been?" Impa asked as she knelt down slightly to look at Maemi who was now up to her shoulders, Maemi looked at her shyly as a bashful smile formed on her face.

"I was searching for my dark dark side and was trying to trace my father's roots" Maemi replied shyly. Impa hearing this perked up as she tried to regain her composure even though it was hard to after being separated for so long.

"Let's just sit down and get ourselves together" Maemi said while patting Impa's shoulder lightly, shaking her head Impa smiled weakly as she used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

Maemi nodded before taking something out of her pocket causing Impa's eyes to widen.

"A medallion?" Impa asked in surprise before watching Maemi lift the item high enough as she faced the door. The white parts of the door immediately began to glow as the doors themselves hummed gently, before Impa could process what was going on the doors opened outwards allowing them access to the inner parts of the building. Looking at Impa Maemi turned to look showing Impa her smug expression.

"Hey, have to have some security in here. Besides… don't want people looting the place plus it's protected from time's effects in case people have to hide in here" Maemi said with a shrug as she spoke slyly to the surprised Sheikah who was left speechless from what she was seeing. "So Impa… ready to go?" Maemi asked as she offered her hand, Impa not able to speak took Maemi's hand and entered the room only to almost jump from the doors slamming behind them.

"Ho-How long did it take you to do this?" Impa asked as she observed the room.

"A few years after finding out the mechanics, that and some memories of a different time told me" Maemi replied as she observed the entrance leading to the inner sanctum of the temple, she had a soft smile on her face as she took in everything she saw. As they went in they immediately felt at ease and began to relax thanks to the aura that filled the place.

"Some would say that this place is alive thanks to the power I've used to create this place" Maemi beamed at the surprised Sheikah who also felt the energy that ran through the temple.

"It is impressive what was done to make this place, what types of materials did you use to make this place?" Impa asked in awe.

"Some metals from different time period that lasted a long time, that and some wood. I have to say if Link does break some of my wood he's paying for it" Maemi scowled from the thought causing Impa to smile softly at how she was acting.

Impa then spotted that there were pictures and carvings on some smooth stone one various walls of many different areas, some were known while some were not which left Impa curious as to where those areas were. There were also some were parts of some pictures which told stories depending on where they were in the rooms as they went by.

In the center of the room after crossing 3 rooms that led to various parts of the temple, the pair had stopped to see a carving of a tree with many different creatures and people that looked happy. On one part of the tree there a long haired girl wearing a dress that went up to her knees as she sat on a branch, in her hands she played on a ocarina with her eyes closed, on her left was another girl with long hair and a knee high dress as well who was smiling with her eyes closed as her mouth was open, lastly on the right was a short haired girl with a cardigan over her long top, she also wore a knee high skirt and boots while in her right hand was a leaf that looked as if it was being played as the leaf was on her lips. Impa as she looked was left in awe at how the girls looked, peaceful and happy. Maemi seeing this smiled.

"Those are Zelda, mine and my big sister's ancestors during happy times as they use to play on a great tree that was located on the surface" Maemi explained with a sad smile, hearing this surprised Impa as she looked at Maemi.

"The… surface?" Impa asked before Maemi looked at her.

"It's what they called the land in Skyloft" Maemi explained as she admired the area before spotting a pedestal located in the middle of the room right in front of the large stone that contained the carving of the tree. Maemi sighed softly.

"If Link wanted to return to the surface, he would need to put his sword there and Rauru would send him to the Temple of Time" Maemi explained as Impa noticed the pedestal. "Also getting here would involve a lot of puzzles, something I made sure could only be achieved if a person uses their knowledge, wisdom and emotions. It's based on the Triforce really but it's good, I want people to learn and understand to be honest" Maemi explained with a smile as she admired the area that was lit by black and white flamed torches.

"Balance is what can help keep the world standing, but if chaos is thrown in people change and act differently. Much like the Gerudo when problems infected them, desperation was what caused them to act out…" Maemi sighed "sadly the King of Hyrule provided no relieve what so ever, forgetting that the Gerudo are our fellow cousins" Maemi added looking dismal, something that Impa could understand.

"How is Hyrule though when I was away? Has Ganondorf taken the Triforce pieces?" Maemi asked causing Impa to bite her lip.

"The truth is, after you teleported the pair they went into hiding but…" Maemi nodded.

"Distrust still fills them, is Link training though?" Maemi asked only to relax slightly as Impa nodded.

"Unfortunately he is distracted and is not his usual self" Impa explained with a frown before Maemi showed her to another room which they could sit and relax in.

"Not surprising, Zelda did go off the rails… even if Ganondork did influence her or not" Maemi replied bluntly as she handed Impa water from a fresh pitcher that rested on the wooden table, around the table were soft cushioned chairs. Impa nodded her thanks before drinking the cool water and allowed the cool water to run down her parched throat.

"They need to put aside their differences and fast" Impa agreed as she looked at the cup in her right hand with a frown on her face.

"I'll deal with them, it's about time I kicked their butts for this mess up" Maemi commented only Impa raised a brow from Maemi's language. "I didn't save his life twice just so he could get reckless" Maemi added bluntly causing Impa to shake her head as a mental smile graced her, even after all this Maemi still had a way of surprising her.

"So did you find your father's roots?" Impa asked softly, hearing this question Maemi smiled with a far off look on her face as she looked at the window.

"You can say that" Maemi said as she remembered the conversations she had. "Great Grandpa was happy to hear my adventures as well, but telling my great aunt that I am her great niece given the time differences really surprised her" Maemi smirked slightly as she sipped water. "After this mess though I will have to leave once I know that this world is safe, but don't worry I'm fixing time so this won't happen again and the ones who caused this will regret it" Maemi said with a wolf like grin, Impa lowered the cup from her lips as confusion took over her face. Seeing this Maemi sighed knowing that Impa had no clue as to what she meant.

"I should start from the beginning" Maemi explained before looking at the carvings.

* * *

Link arrived in the wooden shack he and Zelda had been hiding in which was located in the Lost Woods. However it was close to Kakariko Village in case they needed supplies, the downside it took two to three days in order to arrive at one place leaving them exhausted. So in order to manage the pair had managed to grow some food that would help them in order to decrease their need to travel all the time. That and money was very short thanks to how high prices have risen thanks to shortages of various items. Something the pair knew was Ganondorf's doing in order to lure the trio out.  
Zelda as she sat on the steps of the house looked at the mini garden with an absentminded look on her face, there hadn't been a day where she regretted her actions that not only doomed the country but also sent her sister like friend a way. Yes it left Zelda relieved that there were no reports of Maemi appearing, which had meant that Ganondorf had not been able to capture Maemi but dread and worry continued to fill her from not knowing if her sister was okay or not. To add more misery tension remained between her and Link grew to the point that they hardly spoke to the other, even when it was during meal times they remained silent with hardly any small talk or so much as looking the other. Well in her case Link refused to look or acknowledge her leaving Zelda frustrated and lonely for she hardly had anyone to speak to, to make add more loneliness Impa was also in the Chamber of Sages with the others. At times she had tried to speak to them for any ideas to overthrow the tyrant, even if it was just an idea it was better than nothing. Preventing her from getting any response much to her dismay but she refused to give up. No things were bleak but after remembering her sister's stubborn determined streak it fuelled Zelda's own determination.  
" _Even if things are bad now, they could be a whole lot worse and besides! If people can defy the odds when oppression starts why should we give up? We shouldn't even till our last breath otherwise why bother to begin with!_ " Maemi said while helping Zelda during their training years. At times Zelda suffered bad injuries from the harsh instructors Maemi being easily injured never gave up even when standing on shaking legs, her eyes showed fire-determination and the will to never give up. Something she also saw in Link as he trained even out when it was raining. Each movement precise, they were fluid movements that carried their own purpose and reminded Zelda of her sister's actions. Despite training Maemi had been helping her leaving Zelda more guilty and sad. Guilty for not doing much in return and sad that her sister like friend was no longer around but awed at Maemi's spirit. Her will to carry on despite the set backs, now all Zelda could hope was that Link's training over the years would be enough to defeat the evil king.

* * *

Link looked up as he stared at the falling leaves with mixed emotions, emotions he had tried to conceal especially with Zelda was around given how upset and angry he was with her actions. Yes they both had roles but he had lost the fight in the end of the day, so how could he come back from this? They constantly had to move from place to place, area to area that were deemed safe for the time being. Just having to hide, the shame and guilt of the fact that he failed everyone including the ones who died. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and left him wondering if this was all worth it? If he ever had a chance to begin with given how poorly he lost, Ganondorf had toyed with him both emotionally and physically during the fight leaving Link unfocused and furious adding to the feelings of humiliation. He wanted to rip and tear Ganondorf to shreds for the pain he had caused but in the end it was all for naught, it was hopeless and he could not come back from this. And even his training had proved his thoughts to be true. He could even see and feel that he was not improving to his dismay.  
" _Some bearer of the Triforce of Courage... It was all for naught_ " Link shot a look at the nearest tree and took a swing with the Master Sword in anger only to have a look of distain from how it only sliced halfway into the tall tree.  
" _Pathetic... so useless_ " he muttered before walking back towards the shack.  
" _What was the point? They picked the wrong person, I couldn't even stop Ganondorf so what good am I?_ " He muttered angrily given how he was suppose to be this Hero that saved everyone from evil and yet he failed. Part of him even wondered why he was given Courage when he felt nothing but uselessness, looking up at the trees that rustle slowly due to how weak their energies were. It wouldn't be long before the Deku Tree Sprout would perish once again despite the fact that life somewhat was still continuing to thrive even against the odds. Just knowing this left him more at a sense of helplessness, knowing that he should stop Ganondorf despite the heavy loss that he had taken. To his dismay he had tried and failed only now he could hardly muster the strength to move on or fight back. How could he when he knew the outcome? Even Navi being his only true companion lamented and at times went to see the Great Deku Sprout in order to gain guidance but was greeted with disappointment.

* * *

" _Patience my dear Navi_ " the Great Deku Sprout had said softly " _it will all be worth it soon but you should stay with Link, it won't be long now_ " it was the same response and each time the sprout's smile changed, before the smile was filled with sadness but now the smile was slowly changing into a content smile that bloomed into an excited smile. Today however the smile changed into a true proud smile, seeing this surprised Navi as curiosity filled her at the possibility of what could have the Sprout happy but trusted his judgement and knew that he was very wise so she trusted his judgement. The spirits even now were chatting as feelings of joy filled them almost as if life was returning even more to the forest. As Navi fluttered she mauled on the smile of the sprout's, it had to mean something and even as she flew through the air she soon began to notice that the air itself was changing. The air which was once filled with fear, unrest and uncertainty was now filling her with ease. Almost as if spring was appearing after a long cold winter of darkness which had covered the whole of Hyrule for too long, only now it was starting to vanish. Spring as winter faded slowly was replaced while the gentle spring started to make things bloom once more as it allowed life to come back so they could start anew. The strange phenomenon in itself confused Navi as she continued to fly back to Link. She immediately yelped and recoiled in surprise as a flash of white flew right in front of her path, backing away with her hands covering her eyes Navi remained still until she was sure that it was safe to look. Blinking in surprise Navi looked round until the sweet melody of a bird entered her ears, which sounded as if it was originating to her left. Turning to look shyly at where she heard the noise her eyes immediately went wide from seeing a pure white bird flying towards the tops of the trees while covered in a pure white glow that made it look almost like snow. It's eyes as she squinted due to the distance to see were eerie blue but had a ghostly look to them leaving her almost shivering from looking at it, but refrained from doing so as a sense of ease filled her. It left her curious as to what type of bird was it for it didn't look like it would live in such a forest like this.

* * *

Zelda sighed heavily as she stood up, she patted the dirt and dust off her patched up dress that looked as if it had seen better days. However she cared not given that they didn't have enough for such luxuries nor was she one to complain, she understood that she deserved his anger so in order to prevent more fights had kept her silence. Zelda mind went to Maemi who would have scolded him for such rudeness but she was not her sister, Zelda accepted that but what she could do? She felt alone and at a sense of hopelessness, things had to change but how? She was suppose to be the leader of Sages and the Princess of Hyrule, only look what she had accomplished? Chaos and separation, not only that but everyone was and still is uneasy for the future as it was now beyond their reach-  
A bird's soft cry alerted Zelda as her as her hand was on the handle. Frozen Zelda felt air leave her lungs as she heard the shrill cry, turning while her hand one the handle shook as she tried to remain calm. She looked towards where the cry's voice could be heard from. She didn't hope or wish to believe that the aura she had felt, but it felt too good to be true to be honest. After all it was impossible since five years had passed and nothing even changed to her dismay. There had been no sighting and yet... Zelda felt her heart sing while excitement filled her until she grabbed a cloak located by the door, Zelda then grabbed her dagger and ran after the bird that had taken off. Link's existence slipped her mind as she ran since there wasn't much point in letting him know in where she was going, after all they weren't speaking and it was no secret that he resented her.  
Jumping over the gnarled roots and pushing past the stiff branches of bushes she ran past, she still continued to run even as her lungs began burn but she cared not. Unrestrained joy and hope filled her as the need to see her sister encouraged her to keep moving, she had to make things right she had-  
Zelda's hands flew to her face as a horrified cry left her lips at what she was seeing-Kakariko Village was burning while monsters were invading the area.  
Her body shook as tears ran down her face at what she was witnessing.  
" _We have no time! We shouldn't dilly dally Zelda_ " Zelda's tears slowed as her mind went to the dagger she kept for protection. Why was she standing there like a coward in the forest while the people-her people suffered from the onslaught? Why should she feel safe when their lives were being ruined without warning? Yes Zelda was lonely and felt scorned and hatred but these people-her people needed saving.  
" _I do what I have to do! No one else is going to do it so why should I stand around here and let them suffer? What kind of justice is that?_ " Zelda steeled her resolve as her eyes grew cold from remembering those words, feeling the magic run through her veins once more her eyes turned red. Before long her hair was now tied up using white bandages while her dress was now replaced with the Sheikah garb. A sound of the bird from before alerted her to see a pure white bird fly from behind her and right towards the village. Exhaling heavily Zelda narrowed her eyes before rushing towards the village. Maemi and Link might not be able to help but she was not going to back down. As the leader of the sages, as princess of Hyrule. She had a duty and that was to save those in need. Even if it cost her her life, something Maemi would have done without hesitation.

* * *

" **Poor thing, it has no idea of what is going on. But I am sure that you do... Twilight Princess?** " The imp's eyes flashed as her eyes went wider, mocking the person wearing a black cloak. Sitting on the strange grey wolf the imp smirked until she saw unease fill the one wearing the cloak.  
After speaking about the downfall of Hyrule the one who was wearing the cloak soon revealed herself to be Zelda, regret shone in her eyes as she looked at them but at the same time she shoved parts of the negative thoughts away. Yes she gave up the kingdom but something... something was off. The faint sound of loud screaming filled Zelda's ears to the point that she wanted to put her hands to her ears in order to block the noise but refrained from doing so. Why... Why was she having these headaches? Was she forgetting something? Someone? But who? It left her frustrated but didn't react to the jabs of the imp.  
" _SIS!_ " A loud scream entered Zelda's ears, this time an image of a girl almost her age appeared. The girl had black hair and brown eyes that took Zelda's breath away.  
" _I... how could I have almost forgotten?_ " Zelda almost choked on a sob as the wolf was about to walk away from the room.  
"W-wait!" This made the pair pause. "M-my sister" Zelda said weakly as she looked away so she could avoid their looks. "My sister, I sent her away just as we were both about to be captured. I don't know if she is alive or not but please... take care of her if you find her" Zelda asked as worry filled her eyes as she pulled the ends of the cloak to her chest.  
"I can't sense her... it's almost as if she isn't alive but I feel like she isn't, if you can find her please... I don't care what happens to me as long as evil doesn't land it's mark on her" she said not looking at the sad eyes of the blue eyed wolf. The imp blinked as she stared blankly at the princess.  
" **Why should we bother? What's in it for us and anyways? Besides... I see no reason to babysit** " Zelda bit her lip.  
"I can't offer you anything, but she is truly precious to me. Alice, I can't bear to know that she is in danger" she looked at the wolf with heart wrenching eyes. "Please find and protect her" Zelda pleaded causing the imp to scoff.  
" **Say we do look for her, what does she look like?** " The imp asked bluntly causing Zelda to look at her before looking at the folds of her cloak.  
"She has black hair and brow eyes... eyes that light up when she is happy and her smile, in a way you just know that things will be okay with just one look" Zelda said now feeling a sad smile grace her lips. Frowning the imp nudged the wolf who was lost in thought as he remembered the injured amnesiac girl he found with Rusl. One who had black hair and kind brown eyes, just seeing her carefree spirited nature left him smiling. It left him wanting to stare at her smile for hours instead of working. In fact even as she recovered she had always wanted to help pay him back even if it was doing a share of his chores, something he worried about until she proved the males who doubted her wrong. It left him proud at her determination to help and pitch in when needed given how tight knitted the community was. At first the girl had been uncomfortable before Link and Rusl encouraged her to come out of her shell, at the same time Rusl's wife Uli and the children also helped to his relief. And even as he reminisced it left him wondering about Zelda's words.  
" _Could they be the same person? Is Aria really Alice?_ " He pondered until the imp snapped him out of his daze.  
" **Not a time to nap yet wolf** " the imp scolded light causing him to almost roll his eyes but his mind was more focused on the girl that was waiting for him at his home. He almost grimaced at the fact that she would have to see him this way, would she recognise him? The negative thoughts filled him to the point that shame filled him, how could he have gotten reckless?! Yes the kids were taken but he should have seeked help, so why didn't he?  
Now he was a wolf who couldn't be heard by humans if his assumption was correct, that in itself would make things harder in regards to aid and getting them to understand what he was trying to say.

* * *

Link blinked at the open door while Navi fluttered beside his shoulder.  
"Zelda?" Link called out, his voice soft and slightly scratchy from not using it for a while. Narrowing his eyes slightly he walked inside only to see a clean room but no Zelda, which in fact confused him.  
"Link!" Navi cried catching his attention, looking at Navi he then looked at what caught her attention- Zelda's missing cloak. Normally he wouldn't be worried since that would mean she was out for walk, except for one missing item her dagger.  
Fear rippled through him as he rushed out the shack and tried to find any hints of where she had taken off to, to his dismay there was none leaving him more worried.  
"What if she was captured by Ganondorf?" Navi panicked which made his worry grow to the point that sweat started for form on his face and hands.  
"Why did she run? Where could she have run off to?" Link cursed mentally before hearing a soft bird sing to his left. Navi seeing the bird yelped in surprise.  
"That's the same bird I saw before!" Navi cried before the bird which had been resting on a branch flutter away with eerie eyes that made Link want to follow despite Navi's cries of protest. Something about that bird which called out to him, it was almost as if it wanted him to follow due to how it would slow down at times and sit on branches from time to time in order to preen it's feathers in order for him to catch up.  
Once the clearing cleared the bird released another cry and flew towards the burning village that made the hairs on Link's neck stand on their ends.  
"Kakariko's on fire! What are we going to do?!" Navi cried the moment she saw the village. Narrowing his eyes Link adjusted his shield and began to rush towards the town, at the same time be took out his Ocarina and began to play Epona's lullaby in order to summon Epona.


	22. Chapter 21

Zelda huffed heavily as she slayed the last monster that she could spot, the area was still hot due to the ash and fire that continued to burn enough for the smell to enter her lungs. Horror and anger filled her at how brutal the attacks had been, people who were once crying and screaming for help had either fled the village or were now laying dead on the floor due to how late she had been. She grimaced at the faces and how the bodies of the dead looked, she never had the stomach to end a life but sadly this was war. There would be casualties whether she liked it or not.  
Sensing someone to her right she took an arrow and fired it at the now slain Bokoblin who released a death cry as it fell off the roof and landed on the hard floor with a sickening thud. She dared not look at where it fell and instead looked at the burning buildings, this was their fault. If only they stopped him in time...

* * *

Link as he urged Epona speed up bit his lip at what he would find, anger continued to fill him at the callous act Ganondorf had unleashed. The people were more or less defenceless and to see no to know they were being slaughtered like animals made Link more mad than ever before.  
Epona suddenly stopped and brought her front legs up as she whined from almost knocking someone over that it startled Link out of his musing. In instinct he held the reins tighter and tried not to fall off his horse due to the sudden move. Looking to his right he saw someone wearing a black cloak with strange runes on the back that were scattered in various places, however there was one symbol that caught his attention-the symbol of the medallion Maemi had given him through Impa. His eyes went wide at the possibilities but his mind then went back to Kakariko Village who needed help, taking one look at where the cloak had once been seen he steeled his resolve and rushed towards the village only to see a ghost town.  
His eyes narrowed as he guided Epona into the village despite her reluctance to enter the flame filled place, looking round he saw dead monsters and people alike on floor. Confusion filled him at how the monsters could have all died until he saw the someone who he had been seeking only she was wearing the Sheikah garb to his surprise.

* * *

Maemi sighed in relief as she sat down on a large root on the floor, her back leaned against the tree while she pulled her black cloak from her face as she panted slightly for air.  
" _That was a real close one_ " she muttered at how she not only avoided being caught by the monsters as she lead as many villagers to the cemetery to keep them safe, that and almost being hit by Epona was not something she was looking forward to enduring. Shaking her head she pursed her lips at Link's stupidity.  
"Crazy stupid blond driver" she muttered darkly as a memory of a different time entered her mind. " _That's two blonds who have almost ran me over_ " she scowled darkly in distaste at the fact Zelda from a different time had almost ran her over with her car when she was on her phone, something Maemi was sure was illegal.  
Shaking her head she looked at the sky before a small white bird appeared from a distance and landed softly on her finger. It's eyes were eerie but warm as it nuzzled her before two more bird's flew towards her and landed either on her lap or on the nearest branch.  
"Remind me to punch Link for almost hitting me" she muttered darkly. "But it was a close one, dorky almost spotted me so I need to be careful when entering and leaving a temple" Maemi muttered softly as she looked at the ghostly birds with a soft smile.

* * *

"No! No! No! NO!" Ganondorf yelled in pure anger as two Moblins were shredded in front of the scared group who had reported the news of their failure.  
"You were ordered to destroy the village and it's inhabitants! You only killed twelve out of how many villagers! What good are you all? Must I do everything myself?! It's bad enough you can't find the ones I am searching for since they are cloaked from my presence! One no two things you cannot get right!" Ganondorf yelled in his throne room as his fury reached a new level. Without the witches he was already at a disadvantage but despite the pushing and prodding he had done, it had not once lured the trio like he expected them to. No they were quiet despite the suffering the Hylians, Gorons and Zoras who were also being made to endure his wrath for defying him. Only now after so many years the army he had sent were now all dead by an unknown individual, which in turn added more to his rage.  
"Now I am hearing talks from you all, saying that I am weak?!" The monsters shrank in fear after being caught out for speaking behind Ganondorf's back "should I demonstrate another example?" They shook their heads in fear while whining and garbled in their language angering him even more.  
"I want no excuses! I have other things to do besides dealing with your failures do I make myself clear?!" Ganondorf yelled causing them to run in fear, he hunched over the moment he was sure that he was alone and placed a hand to his face. What a mess!  
" _Wooow, you sure know how to make them scatter_ " a sarcastic voice entered his ears causing him to scowl as he remembered Shyra-no Maemi's words. Just hearing her mocking tone made him sneer in anger. How dare she mock and deceive him! All this time, all this time she was right under his nose and fooled him so easily that it angered him enough to want to destroy more villages to set an example. That way he could relish in their screams, only it would not satisfy him. Not after being denied what was his for twelve years.  
" _Hey at least I'm being honest, what's your excuse?_ " Ganondorf suddenly paused from the question... she did have a point causing him to scowl even more. Unlike everyone else, she had given him her honest opinion while some praised and kissed up to him in hopes of being spared death, while she on the other hand just said what was on her mind and always went the opposite to what he said.

* * *

"So by attacking there it will most likely lure out the princesses" Ganondorf asked bluntly as the Moblin gave it's suggestion while pointing at a spot on the map, the spot in particular involved a trading station which involved special goods that would help some suffering economies. Only if anything were to happen to that place, if their supplies were either missing or blocked from ever reaching them. It would damage the selected villages to the point that poverty would ruin them before death could claim the unfortunate souls. Shyra and Sheik gave the other a look from what they were hearing, before long Shyra scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the plan. Catching this Ganondorf flashed her a dark look.  
"And what is wrong with the plan?" Ganondorf asked as everyone suddenly grew quiet as tension filled the room. Shyra soon detached from the wall but kept her arms folded as she gave him her complete attention.  
"Really? The desert? Isn't that your turf?" Ganondorf immediately flushed from the reminder and almost glared at the Moblin who felt anger being directed at it causing it to squeak weakly, "besides… why hide in the Zora's domain? They'd stick out like sore thumbs" Shyra asked sharply while Sheik kept his eyes closed. Part of him wished that Shyra would stop saying these things, it was day four and already Shyra was already getting under Ganondorf's skin. So much for keeping a low profile…  
Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at her while folding his arms.  
"Is that so? Well then, where would you suggest?" He challenged but saw that she was not showing any emotion nor did she sweat in fear at his comments.  
"Somewhere that is similar or can aid Hylians in need. They wouldn't rat out their own, not with you on their case after all some villagers are suffering because of the lack of business which will create poverty compared to the problems six years ago. Something I am sure will catch their attention" Shyra added to his displeasure for she did have a point.

* * *

Ganondorf as he contemplated the memory frowned, it was true.  
Despite the hidden identity she had been the only one honest and did not once agree with everything he said, if anything she somehow challenged him to be better... Something that left him almost uneasy for they were enemies and she was suppose to be hidden from him. It was strange that she would do that in all honesty, she could easily have watched him suffer and fall but she didn't. Almost as if she was helping him, something that should not be possible after all that he had done to her. In a way he felt a strange feeling entered him leaving him more than confused the more he thought about their encounters. On the other hand it almost made him smirk knowing that despite her being smart back then, he had also picked up a few things from her. Things that would get to her and one of them was the fact he had broken the hero, despite not being able to capture the hero he should be more or less a former shadow of himself if he was not fighting back. Just that thought made Ganondorf smirk.  
Soon, he would get his revenge and destroy the trio once and for all. But there was this problem- the **Divine Siren** the one a few of his minions were chatting about. Just hearing the siren's voice would stop them in their tracks before they forget what they were doing. Knowing that it was creating a damper on his plans made his blood boil, whoever this siren was they would rue the day they crossed hid path.  
He would make sure of it.

* * *

Zelda slammed the door to her room shut as anger filled her thin frame. She looked at the makeshift mirror in disgust at how jagged her dull hair was due to how gaunt her face had become thanks to how scarce they were about food.  
" _How... How dare he?!_ " Zelda snapped " _he never gave me a chance to explain!_ " She growled before refraining from breaking anything. No she was sure of it, she had sensed her sister but her sister's aura was more mature and stronger. Despite the years of separation Zelda was sure and to confirm her beliefs the scar that was on the Light force had healed. Her sister had to be in this time period, she wanted to see her sister but Link wouldn't let her.  
" _You almost got captured by going there! What if it had been a trap? You could have gotten killed!_ " Link's angry words filled her ears until she spied her window.  
"Trap be damned it was her, I know she was the one who led me there" Zelda muttered quietly to herself as gratitude filled her, if Maemi hadn't informed her somehow then who knew what could have happened? More lives could have suffered at the evil king's hands and Zelda was not taking that chance. To her dismay she could not sense her sister anymore which meant Maemi was now cloaking herself again, something Zelda was relieved about. Now the first thing Zelda wanted to do was find Maemi, this time without scaring her away.

* * *

Maemi grunted as she placed a heavy picture frame containing a picture in the main hall of the Gerudo Fortress, placed it in the centre of the wall and smiled as she placed a metal plaque containing a few things. Clapping her hands with a satisfied smile on her face she soon looks at the image of Ganondorf with disgust before sensing a tired Gerudo entering the hall and paused to see what was going on. Maemi's expression soon melted to a sad one as she tried to add like she was grieving.  
"What's that about?" Another Gerudo asked as they approached Maemi who looked at them in surprise.  
"Oh! I'm afraid Ganondorf had an accident" Maemi's eyes grew teary as the girls froze in surprise "...he didn't make it" she added wearily while her hands were by her sides. Sensing their horror and surprise they ran out the room now feeling wide awake as they went to alert everyone about the news.  
"( ** _You are going to be in so much trouble for this_** )" Nina said bluntly as Sapphia chortled loudly from the reactions.  
" _Come on Nina... It's a joke. No one's going to believe Ganondorf's passed away! After all this idiots got more than twenty lives, even with those gone he still comes back more annoying than ever. So what are the odds of this blowing out of proportion?_ " Maemi smirked as she looked at Nina who was trying hard not to laugh. Oh they had a feeling this was not going to end well with him.

* * *

Maemi stood watching the Gerudo who were whooping and cheering with happiness, she almost gawked as a crooked smile formed on her lips from the display. Some sadly left feeling lost until Maemi chased after them and spoke to them in order to give the group a meaning for their life due to the loss of their 'king'. In a way Maemi felt relief as she saw how quickly they were now seeing things.  
" _You know that you don't need to serve a man who left you all to suffer in the desert, where is the promise of a better life?_ " That unfortunately for the Gerudo had been the last straw that broke the camel's back for them and as a result some banded together with some who wanted to leave the desert. Maemi seeing this told them of the damage Ganondorf had created, sadly it only added guilt but they were determined to help after hearing Maemi's words of encouragement.  
" _You don't do things to get noticed you know, you do them because they're the right thing to do. Even if it's not for yourself that you're doing it for, do it for Nabooru who suffered at his cruelty. Who had been brainwashed and injured by the Twinrova and for what? Rebelling? Where is the justice?_ " Screams and battle cries now filled the area that were loud enough to shake the earth as their voices and feet encouraged the shakes. Informing any unfortunate enemy soul there would be blood if another one of their sisters, daughters, aunts or cousins were attacked. Whether their king was alive or not they didn't care, no after hearing the tale of the fallen general, after what some were being made to do. It was war and the monsters were not going to get away with it!  
Maemi looking at the third in command she nodded with a determined smile as she stood in a distance so she didn't get in the way. Looking at the sky she folded her arms, her eyes pensive as she began to think. Sure some were sceptical about the 'death' but to hear treachery was enough go make the group want to overthrow the evil king.  
"You're going?" The third in command asked as she approached Maemi who was in thought, Maemi blinked while snapping out of her thoughts and smiled softly.  
"I'll be back" Maemi said softly "so I hear you tormented a friend of mine a few years ago after you took some carpenters?" Hearing this made the older woman chuckle heartily.  
"Oh… that was a fine man indeed, worthy of our respect" the woman looked up at the starry night with wonder, this time not feeling a chill but a warm breeze which baffled her and yet gave her comfort compared to before. It was strange that tonight was more kinder, almost as if Din was giving them strength and the will to fight. "I often wonder what happened to him" the woman commented as she remembered watching Link as he infiltrated the fortress and defeated her guards with ease. Something that would give her a bitter taste in her mouth but instead...did the opposite. Seeing his goal was to free the prisoners and see it to the end, even if the odds were against him he prevailed. Maybe some part of her wanted him to succeed in his endeavour, to prove her wrong about men and to see it all unfold before made her proud and happy. Unfortunately his place was not with them, instead it looked as if he was looking for someone when he looked round the fortress. The look of disappointment filled him for not finding the person, it made her sad as well and could only pray to Din that he would find who he was looking for.  
"He lost to the evil king" Maemi replied bluntly shocking the Gerudo woman "he is also being rude to a princess who is being placed under his care, something I will scold him for doing once it's all over" Maemi said with disappointment and distain in her eyes which took the woman by surprise. This was something she did not see coming. "Whether the princess deserved it or not, it is between me and her. He has no right to act like a petulant child" Maemi scolded causing the woman to blink before a soft smile formed on her lips.  
"You sound like a mother even though I am sure you are younger then him" a ghost smile formed on Maemi's lips as she listened.  
"He's... family" Maemi explained taking the woman by surprise as she watched Maemi look up at the stars with a wide smile. "Speaking of, I need to see someone... they've been alone for far too long now and I'm sure it would be a wise thing to do" Maemi winked before teleporting, the Gerudo general as she witnessed the sudden disappearance of Maemi gasped in shock before looking found. To her shock Maemi was nowhere to be seen scaring the woman even more, in fact no one noticed her surprised cry.  
" _W-Who is she?_ " She pondered as she still felt the warm breeze, at the corner of her eye a pure white dove flew up past her and continued to fly towards Hyrule with soft beats of its wings. Just watching the dove left her feeling warm and determined, she nodded knowing exactly what Maemi had planned for her-to unite the races and save those who were suffering from the oppression caused by their ex-king. Just hearing the crimes and torment of their Hyrulian counterparts sickened most of their tribe, yes some wanted their enemies to suffer but was it worth to have other races suffer their bitter hate? After all women and children were going to-no are suffering. Even after the last attack on Kakariko Village made the tribe react against the brutality.  
" _Even if they are our counterparts, they are our cousins who know no better. I understand now... we'll prove that we are better and are willing to offer peace_ " the woman said softly before a stern smile formed on her face.

Down with the king.

* * *

Maemi looked though the rooms of the Water Temple with worry filled eyes. He had to be here right? He was fine when she left, unsettled and upset but alive. So he had to be around here otherwise Link would be dead.  
"Dark?" Maemi called as she rushed towards the last place she saw him. "Dark I-" her stomach dropped as she saw the sad state of the room, her shoulders slumped while tears formed in her eyes at what was become of the room.  
"Oh Dark... what an earth have they done to you?" She cried almost sounding like she was moaning in despair from seeing the blood splattered walls, tears fell down her face at what she was seeing. No this wasn't the same room for there was no dead tree this time, only ruin.


	23. Chapter 22

**Warning very angry Stalfos XD  
**

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A Moblin cheered and cried with glee the moment he heard of Ganondorf's passing before running after his group in order to spread the news.

"( **He's dead! Master Ganondorf has died while he was on his one month trip to the mountains!** )" The Moblin chirped with glee, the group froze from the news before turning to look at him.

"( **What?!** )" One screamed as he dropped his club in surprise.

"( **Are you serious?** )" A second yelped while Bokoblins stared in shock, some of their mouths dropped in disbelief since this was way too good to be true.

"( **It's true! The Gerudo are celebrating his death** )" the happy Moblin chirped before they started chatting with mixed emotions. 

* * *

"( **Well, he's dead now… tough break ugly** )" A Stalfos muttered darkly as he garbled in a tone that sounded like he was speaking nonsense.

"( **Bloody asswhole is dead! And he's left us here to rot?!** )" a second ranted crossly before a few shook their fists in anger and cursed Ganondorf's name as they stood before the painting of him and the plaque containing his birth to his death day. The group continued to rant angrily as they stood in the throne room as a painting of the evil king and the plaque remained over the throne that once housed their master.

"( **How is this possible? Surely we'd all be dead too because his influence that has kept us alive would have died with him** )" a fifth ranted crossly whole folding his arms.

"( **He always was a lazy brainless pig, always taking what was his! Now look! We're dead because of him and he won't let us go!** )" a third muttered darkly.

"( **And it's okay for him to cross over while we are left to roam here until someone kills us?!** )" a tenth garbled before they all grumbled and growled as they shook their fists at the painting.

"( **…Smug bastard** )" one muttered darkly as he glared at the painting of Ganondorf who was smirking with eyes that made the Stalfos want to scowl in hatred.

"( **Where is his body so I can burn it?** )" another muttered crossly, shortly after he spoke did they all start to plan on getting their revenge.

* * *

A Bokoblin however skipped to where Kakariko Village was with gleeful spirits, as he skipped merrily he picked up flowers here and there he then used the stems to make a flower crown. His expression contained indescribable happiness as he waved at a very shocked Zelda who was wearing her cloak in order to hide her identity as she was almost out of the forest. Staring at him in shock she tilted her head before hearing the words.

" **Dead Dead Ganondorf! The meanie king is dead! Joy! Joy to the world! I can sing tra la la~!** " Zelda as she heard this had to stop for a few minutes in order to process not only seeing the dancing happy go lucky Bokoblin, as soon as she was able to process his words about Ganondorf being dead her jaw had dropped causing her to cover her mouth in shock. Did someone kill him? It couldn't have been Link, so did that mean that Maemi had done it? It would sound like she would but Zelda then soon felt doubts about that since Maemi was a bit too gentle for her own good and had never took a life before. Nor was that ever going to change. Something that made Zelda happy about.

However she shook her head before steeling her resolve, she had to find Maemi at all costs. Hopefully now that the evil king was dead she could relax, and yet something told her something was wrong. After all why would the demonic creatures still run about if he was dead.

Once the creature arrived at the village he took two flowers that he had spotted and sniffed their heavenly scents shocking some surviving inhabitants of the village who froze at what they were seeing. Spotting one of the inhabitants the Bokoblin smiled widely and waved the flower in his right hand before showing it as a peace offering, sadly some were still on edge to the point some ran back inside their homes. Watching them he shrugged before going back to admiring the flowers. Now that the evil king was gone why did he have to be so mean and wreck the flowers? No! Flowers were nice! Ditch the king even if he was dead! 

* * *

"So wait, you wreck a Kong's castle after he's kicked the bucket?" Maemi asked in a disguised form in order to prevents suspicion, the Stalfos frowned at her darkly but were not suspicious of her.

"( **Would you rather it's left here to taunt us even in death?** )" One asked darkly, Maemi shook her head quickly.

"No no, the sooner these horrible memories are gone. The sooner everyone can move on" Maemi said as she folded her arms. Her mind now relieved that she took all the stuff that was valuable just in case something went wrong, to think that Ganondorf would lead a small group to hunt down a village up north of Hyrule's borders. Then again he wasn't that smart if the ones who were stuck here had all believed this joke.

"( **Like we're not going to get rid of this thing that easy, stupid organ** )" One Stalfos snarled crossly before kicking it from the side angrily. Without warning a Moblin containing a very large hammer entered the room.

" **Moba can get rid of this** " the Moblin grunted heavily as he dragged the heavy large hammer causing marks on the smooth marble floor.

"Who are you?" Maemi asked in surprise as she saw the large hammer and noticed that it had sharp edges for something that was suppose to be blunt.

" **Moba and his hammer sword** " Moba grunted as he ignored the screeching noises his hammer was causing since he dragged it along the floor causing damage to the carpets and marble, Maemi gawked and almost laughed as she witnessed the destruction of the floor and now- the organ.

"I always thought that he was a blowhard, just a shame he didn't donate his organ when he had the chance" Maemi muttered causing some to stare at her oddly. "What? He has an organ and he didn't donate it, it's fairy worrying if you ask me" she shrugged before hearing a few groans, they soon paused from seeing a large part of the organ pipes fall off and fly through the air.

"Welp, that things never going to be used again but I'm sure it's achieved it's life long dream of being able to fly like no piece of wood ever could" Maemi added while she covered her mouth in order to mask her smile at the fact the organ was being destroyed.

"Looks like you hammered that thing to nothing more than rubble" Maemi said with a shrug as she masked her smile. "Kudos" she said as the Stalfos frowned at her.

"( **We don't know what that means but enough of your jokes, we're already angry with the dead king** )" one Stalfos said sternly.

"S-Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood after all we did just lose a valuable organ. Surely it deserves a minute silence?" Maemi smiled weakly.

 **Bang!**

"I guess not" Maemi smirked "want me to burn the place down?" She offered, pausing the group stared at each other before garbling and cheering in agreement. Smirking widely she showed them a blue and black flame before throwing it on a tapestry that immediately caught fire and began to spread quickly.

"The colour scheme was always lacking, just a shame he had bad taste" she said before they all left. 

* * *

"Good news is that the castle can't be used by him again and he's going to be busy for a while thanks to the set back" Maemi said cheerfully as she entered a room holding some medicine and bandages. "Downside... Zelda and the dork going to be after me when they find out" she chuckled before kneeling down by a bed so she could treat her patient. Maemi even now was relieved that she had found him in time, but the trauma and damage that had been inflicted onto him was no doubt enough to shake him to his core regardless of who he is. Not that she blamed him. Looking up at him she moved some of his soft black hair from his face allowing her to see his pitch black eye, a soft smile formed on her face as she observed his injured form.  
"I'm sorry Dark, I really am" she said to the quiet male who just looked at her. "If I had known, I would have stopped him. He doesn't know and he's even in hiding at the moment" Maemi commented as she placed a medicine filled bandage and dabbed it on the side of his left forehead, he winced but uttered no words to her dismay leaving her to think that he had gone mute. His expression showed he was almost fully broken and emotionally damaged after what he endured. Something she could get mad at a few people for, but at this time anger was pushed away for it had no place in her heart. No her priority was him and him alone.  
"I hear people are still suffering but thanks to the joke, people are slowly relaxing enough to make a start on rebuilding their lives. But I don't think Ganondork's going to be happy about the mutiny and rebellious servants" she said in hopes of cheering him up, it didn't to her dismay. Frowning she placed the last of the medicine coated bandage in the bowl before wrapping some parts of his body in clean fresh ones, she made sure that she wasn't being too hard or soft in case if did more harm than good. After what she witnessed, they were both lucky that he was even awake and in the same room as her and not in a graveyard or worse.  
"Please speak to me Dark" she said softly "you have a voice, don't let it go silent because of a selected few. After all I am here and I'm not abandoning you" she said warmly causing him to move his face so he could look at her fully. His expression was almost lifeless adding more sadness to her heart.  
"You may not know this but I really chewed out Lady Hylia when I went back in time" this caught his attention, he piped up slightly while he blinked showing that he was curious as to what happened. "She was really guilty for what she did, in fact I heard she tried to make things right" she added with a soft smile while his brows furrowed in confusion. At first it looked as if he wasn't about to speak until he opened his mouth, sadly she heard no sound came out but remained patient as she had an encouraging smile on her face. She wanted him to speak, to at least heal somehow but it required patience. Something she was willing to have if it meant hearing him, if it was one word she would be happy since it would be a start. After all that she found out, she was more than willing to jump through hoops and help him, dark or light it mattered not.  
Sadly his mouth slowly closed causing her hope to sink slightly, again another failure. But she pushed her hope back up for if she gave up, it would be hard to have faith again. And family never gave up on each other.

* * *

Ganondorf gawked and stuttered at the site of what was left of the castle-piles of ashes.  
"What... the..." His voice went quiet as he looked round to see if any of his minions that were in charge of the castle were around. What an earth happened here?! Did the fallen hero do this?! If so then how did he burn a whole castle that was made of stone and reduce it to ash?  
Looking once more while a few of his minions were either frozen in shock or talking amongst themselves he spotted a Moblin who was sunbathing on the ruined earth. Just seeing that scene sent shivers down his spins as disgust filled the evil king at the now burned imagery.  
"You!" He bellowed at the now startled Moblin who woke up and stood up in fear from hearing the voice. It couldn't be...  
"Why are you laying down when your are suppose to be guarding the castle or at least what was left of it?!" Ganondorf bellowed as he pointed to the castle in anger "mind explaining to me how this has happened? Where is everyone?" He added even more loudly while the Moblin trembled violently until he twigged, blinking he soon laughed at the stunned king before walking away.  
"( **Nice one! I almost wet myself, good joke!** )" The laughing Moblin waved mockingly at the twitching male Gerudo before the Moblin screamed in pain as he was torn to shreds his back was turned to the king. Anger filled Ganondorf as he now turned to glare at his frightened minions who were shaking in fear.  
"Find the others and bring them here, they will pay dearly for this" he hissed as all thirty minions involving Moblins, Bokoblins, Wolfos and Stalfos fled as if hell was after them. He was not happy and being unable to conquer the village only added more salt to the wounds. Although even the minions were confused at how their brethren had now decided to leave.

* * *

Zelda looked round the village and blinked in surprise as she saw the Moblin from before smiling over flowers while the other inhabitants were staring at it from a far, some had wondered if it was a trick to lure them into a state of ease before it attacked and yet there was only one of him to their confusion. Where were the others?  
Curious Zelda approached the creature slowly only to recoil and take a few steps back as soon as it looked at her. Blinking a few times the Moblin grinned widely and offered her one of his flower crowns, this took her by surprise as she slowly took the crown. Looking at the crown she then looked up at him to see him grinning even more to the point she could also see his eyes light up with happiness before he pointed to his head which also contained a crown. Not saying anything she slowly went back to looking at the crown before putting it on her head. She then noticed his expectant eyes and realised that he was waiting for a response.  
"Th-thank you" she said softly earning her a happy garble from the Moblin who jumped and waved his hands with glee earning him a soft chuckle from Zelda who now smiled at the response.  
" _See! Not so bad is it? Giving them a chance won't kill you has it?_ " Zelda immediately giggled from the voice knowing that the peppy voice was Maemi's, shaking her head softy she watched the Moblin dance a bit more.  
" _No... No it hasn't dear sister_ " Zelda mused softly before a few children approached them slowly, still on guard until the Moblin also offered them flower crowns. The children smiled as well and thanked the Moblin before also taking part in his playful behaviour.

* * *

"We were hiding in the Shadow Temple. A kind woman helped us and informed us just before they arrived and attacked. Sadly we lost a few of our own on the way" one of the elders said softly as Zelda sat in one of the houses. She nodded showing that she understood, on her head remained the flower crown as the Moblin and children encouraged her to keep it on. Something she hated to disappointment them with.  
"I see... can you tell me what she looked like?" Zelda asked only to see a frown appear on his face.  
"Can't say I remember, she was very cautious about her appearance. Something about the wrong people finding her. But we trusted her regardless" the elder replied.

"She carried such a lovely feeling, just being near her it was indescribable but it helped those who were panicking to the point that they were walking without complaint. In a way she was someone we could trust and not say no to" The elderly woman beside the man said with a soft smile. Zelda hearing this felt a smile form on her lips.

"Just… I know it might have been hard to see any detail, but did she have brown eyes and black hair?" Zelda asked. Blinking the woman nodded as she released a happy sigh.

"That's right, do you know her?" the elderly woman asked warmly, Zelda's heart soared with relief knowing that it was Maemi who had helped.

"Did she mention about any place she was going to?" Zelda asked feeling excitement fill her, even if it wasn't much. It would be a clue. To her dismay the pair shook their heads.

"Maybe the children could help, they were with her the longest and her song was enough to settle them in the temple. As fearful as we were in being in a place like that, the feeling we would have had vanished without a trace. Almost as if we were treading in holy grounds that uplifted our spirits" Zelda blinked in surprise. This was new even for her.

"I'll ask the children, thank you for your time" Zelda bowed before going out.

" ** _Sing! Sing!_**

 ** _Birds of a feather_**

 ** _Flock together in a sacred grove_**

 ** _Hear the wind through the cove,_**

 ** _As sacred as a feather to the sky_**

 ** _Oh young youth_**

 ** _Wise, courageous and brimming with emotions_**

 ** _Seek the wise tree_**

 ** _To the doors of heaven_** " came the voices of the children who giggled as they sang one or a few at a time. Zelda as she heard this froze as she heard them sing it in a nursery rhyme like tone. The children ran around while chasing the other as they sang.

" _This song… what is this? I feel… like I should know it_ " Zelda pondered as she watched them in surprise.

" ** _Guide me to heaven!_**

 ** _Guide me to heaven!_**

 ** _The trials that await a soul_**

 ** _One who wishes to enter and see the stars_**

 ** _One of courage and one who is wise_**

 ** _Follow the feathers_**

 ** _Follow the star_**

 ** _One who must be of balance_**

 ** _Find the missing link_**

 ** _Bring life to what is lost_** " the children added before a woman with red hair holding a pale sang with a soft smile as she gazed at the children. Zelda as she listened felt as if some of the song connected with Link leaving her more stunned at how they were singing it perfectly, even without stopping from their dancing and running. If anything it felt as if something or someone was guiding them but she was unable to turn away. As she watched them she almost saw a person wearing a black robe as they sat on the well, the children this time were sitting in this image. Their eyes were interested and filled with excitement from what they were hearing. Almost as if they were hearing a story. Two children sat beside the cloaked figure while a hand was on both children, they smiled even more as they listened silently.

 ** _"Three trials_**

 ** _Three doors_**

 ** _One answer_**

 ** _Two mispaths_**

 ** _But only one conclusion_**

 ** _Truth_**

 ** _Find what you seek with eyes unclouded_**

 ** _For an endless maze is what will be your reward_**

 ** _If you drift from the path_**

 ** _Ideals_** " Zelda blinked at the one word but saw the cloak's head move up, it was then air left Zelda's lungs when she saw Maemi's smiling carefree smile. She looked older compared to when Zelda saw her last.

" ** _What is important to one's heart?_**

 ** _What is where the heart seeks?_** " the woman sang with the children while her dress twirled side to side as the children sang and ran around her.

" _What does a heart seek?_ " Zelda pondered as her eyes grew sad, it was then that a white bird could be seen flying in the distance causing her to nod with a determined look. Without wasting time she ran after the bird ignoring those around her as she rushed down the steps that led to the field, not caring if she was going to be in danger or not she continued to run even as she was losing her breath. No she had to find out where the bird was going, she had to. Even if it was a dead end, it was worth not having any regrets.

Her mind as she remembered the last lyrics traveled to a time when she was with Maemi and Impa, the times when she was happy and was able to be herself. When she felt free even in the situation she was in. Because no matter what she was never judged only given honest opinions, something she now took for granted. But now, now she refused to throw any opportunities that were given her way again.

It was then that she noticed that she was in a dark part of the woods that didn't look remotely resemble the Lost Woods, in fact just being inside the woods left her shivering as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Looking back for a brief moment she hardly saw the entrance leaving the princess more worried than before until she heard the shrill cry of the bird. Seeing no other option but to go forward she steeled her resolve and walked briskly just in case there were any monsters that would try and jump her, as she walked Zelda had also noticed how silent the area was causing her to worry until she caught the light of the white bird flying to the left.

"It's really dark, I can hardly see where the roots of the tree are… but where am I?" Zelda asked as her voice shivered from fear, part of her wished she had gone back and brought Link. But another part of her wanted to be alone, to not have him lock her away in the house just for her safety. If anything he should have been able to stop Ganondorf even without Maemi's help leaving Zelda more upset and bitter. However… she had also caused the set of events that brought her to this area. She had her own part to play in the misery of her own people and it caused people like her sister to pick up the pieces.

" ** _Sing! Sing!_**

 ** _Birds of a feather_**

 ** _Flock together in a sacred grove_**

 ** _Hear the wind through the cove,_**

 ** _As sacred as a feather to the sky_** " Came the voices of children as she started to walk through the forest, seeing no children it left her to think that ghosts were inhabiting the area. But instead of being scared she pushed on wanting to find what the bird was looking for. As she saw the bird she sighed after climbing over a big root belonging to a tree and wiped sweat from her brow.

" ** _Merry, merry child of the sun_**

 ** _Princess of Destiny and her star_**

 ** _Side by side_**

 ** _Never apart_**

 ** _Just like her hero and her child_**

 ** _Destined to be together no matter where they are_** " Came a soft voice that entered Zelda's ears.

" _That song… what? Where is it coming from?_ " Looking to the right she began to hear more hums.

" ** _Child of the star_**

 ** _Burning bright_**

 ** _Never giving up hope_**

 ** _Even as the darkness calls_**

 ** _Like it's hero it always smiles_**

 ** _It brings hope_**

 ** _Just like her hero and her child_**

 ** _They will never leave each other, just like a talon_**

 ** _There will always be four_**

 ** _Interlocking and always changing_**

 ** _But one shall always remain the same_**

 ** _In the sea of time_** " the voice which was now recognized as female entered Zelda's ears as she got closer. To her surprise the bird soon fluttered towards a woman's finger, the woman who had azure blue hair and crystal blue eyes smiled and hummed as she faced the bird with a soft look. Her blue dress fluttered softly as she sat on a log that was in the middle of the clearing.

" ** _For the rest are cursed to live again and again_**

 ** _But the mark shall live on_**

 ** _Even as time changes_**

 ** _To prove what was known is never lost_** " the woman stopped singing before turning to look at Zelda, Zelda blinked as she grew cold and warm from the sight of the woman. Zelda as she looked at the woman fully could feel as if she knew her but that was impossible for she would have remembered her.

The woman smiled softly as she closed her eyes and then opened them before looking to her left.

"You were right, she would appear if she saw the bird flying towards this place" the woman said with a soft smile startling Zelda at the woman's words.

"Well I knew that, she's too easily distracted… then again I can guess why" Zelda immediately jumped in surprise. Her heart lurched while a smile formed on her face, could it be?

Footsteps approached them until a person wearing a black cloak containing white symbols stood beside the woman in blue, once the person stopped did they remove the hood revealing a frowning Maemi who looked at the woman who had kind understanding eyes. Just seeing Maemi brought tears to Zelda's eyes, she was finally here. Maemi was back! So many things entered Zelda's mind, none were negative but only contained confusion and happiness. Where had Maemi been all this time?

"Sorry grandma, I know you were busy and all but I had a feeling she'd need to speak to you" Maemi said stopping Zelda after she took a step forward so she could get close enough to hug her sister like friend.

" _What's going on?_ " Zelda pondered before hearing the woman sigh softly.

"It's quiet alright Maemi, I understand that this is important… after all I use to be this land's Goddess" The woman said with a knowing smile which had Maemi smiling to.

"Thank you" Maemi said before frowning at Zelda who was looking sad and lost. "Mind telling me why Hyrule's in a state of chaos and why I found Dark half dead in the Water Temple?" Maemi asked sternly, just hearing the cold tone left Zelda feeling as if ice cold water had hit her. The blond haired woman could see distain and anger in Maemi's eyes but had lost the will to speak.

"Look as happy as I am to see you, we need a chat and this is the only place we can speak in private" Maemi added bluntly.

"Now now Maemi, she's happy to see you. Please do be kind to her" the woman said warmly causing Maemi to look at her.

"Yeah I know… but I'm still upset, I have other things to do than to chase after people and lure them to where they need to be" Maemi said wearily only to pause as Zelda hugged her tightly. The woman could wait, Maemi- just seeing her there in the flesh. That was all Zelda wanted to acknowledge, her sister was back and Zelda was not going to waste this change.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said and did" Zelda whispered softly "It was wrong and I should have known better, now Hyrule's in chaos because of me. Link won't even talk to me, if anything he's better off without me" Zelda said now feeling despair filling her. Hearing this Maemi frowned.

"I know Link won't talk to you" Maemi said bluntly "this problem however is between me and you, not him so he needs to butt out of that issue. Right now we have a problem and that's Ganondorf, it won't be long before he gets things back on track" Maemi said bluntly surprising Zelda who looked at her. Just seeing that Maemi was a few inches smaller compared to before, it made Zelda smile sadly at how much time she had missed. At how many stages of Maemi's life she had missed and if she could she would have liked to see them happen. Moving some hair from Maemi's face Zelda looked at her.

"So Ganondorf is still alive?" Zelda asked wearily.

"Yup… the whole 'he's dead' was a joke that got out of hand but in a good way for us. Thankfully though the Gerudo want to go against him and are going to help the Gorons, Zoras and Hylians. But only if they can all put aside their differences" Maemi said bluntly. Zelda nodded as a smile formed on her face.

"Thank you" Zelda smiled before kissing Maemi's head. "I'm going to make things right, I promise" Zelda vowed before Maemi sighed.

"Link has one final test, I'll be waiting for you two" Maemi said causing Zelda to go still.

"You… you're going come back with me?" Zelda asked in shock.

"It's too risky" Maemi said bluntly "Grandma will guide you out, but you have to get Link to the sacred area" Maemi said sternly.

"The… sacred area?" Zelda asked in surprise.

"Grandma will fill you in, right now I have to go since Ganondorf will be seeking us. If we're all together where he could grab us it's all over. So now it's best to meet on sacred grounds" Maemi said before hugging her grandmother after parting from Zelda.

"Love you grandma" Maemi smiled.

"Love you too Maemi, stay safe" her grandmother said softly and pecked Maemi's cheek. Nodding at them Maemi teleported to Zelda's dismay. Silence filled the forest until the woman stood up.

"Now… let us go. I'll speak with you along the way" the woman smiled as she patted the dirt off of her dress. "Shall we?" the woman held her hand up for Zelda to take, sensing that the woman was trustworthy Zelda took the woman's hand and walked silently with her.

"My granddaughter told me a lot about you, but then again I already know all about you" the woman giggled.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked softly "I feel as if I know you know already" The woman stopped and giggled even more.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't recognize the once Goddess of Time and knowledge" Zelda immediately froze, not from hearing the amused tone but from the woman's words.

"N-Nayru?!" Zelda cried in surprise as she saw the woman place a finger to her lips.

"Perhaps" the woman laughed at the stupefied look Zelda had on her face. "It has been a while since I was here, then again shedding my divine form has left me limited in some manner. Not that I mind, but I can see why Hylia had done such a thing" Nayru smiled softly. "Now… enough with the doom and gloom. Tell me about yourself and how you are fairing"

* * *

 **Ganondorf is not happy XD**


	24. Chapter 23

A blond haired male wearing a white shirt and black slacks stood facing a small home containing a mini garden in front of the house, various coloured flowers moved as they danced to the breeze while some hid under a tree to avoid some of the rays of sunshine, not that they minded for they were use to not being in the sun all the time. But they didn't mind patches of light that steamed through the leaves of the tree bounced of them as the light illuminated some of the colours. The house was had an old Victorian but modest look to it which added some charm according to the male as he smiled, in a way it was a good place to look after a child despite the many things that could be inside the house. What he also found nice was the white picket fence that surrounded the front and maybe around the house allowing the lonely home in the forest to look as if it was in it's own bubble. Protecting the house and it's inhabitants from the world around them.

" _She wasn't joking when she said her uncle was a scientist who worked with nature and magic_ " the male mused with a soft smile before putting his hands in his long green coat that had buttons in front but hid the long zipper in front. He did notice that winter was approaching, hence why he brought his coat but to his surprise. The flowers looked as if they were not affected, something he assumed was due to the magic properties. It was a possibility, one he didn't ignore given one of his friends was the nephew of the man inside.

Walking towards the entrance he stopped as the door opened revealing a man who looked tired but despite that, he was smiling softly as he held something in one of his arms-a blue bundle of what could be the size of a baby. The man wore a black shirt, black trousers, black socks and black shoes. Something that did surprise the blond male but knew that it was not wise to judge given the one who he knew often wore black, not that it was a bad thing. But she did have a habit of scaring various people away with the colour. Despite that issue, once people did take the time to look past her appearance she was no doubt kind and left an impression on him. That she had drawn him to her without even noticing or meaning to, in a way he could never say no nor would he want to push her away.

The blond male as he looked at them felt warmth enter his heart at how the man was cooing and chatting quietly to the faint sounds, that came from the bundle in his arms before noticing that they were not alone. Looking up the male who had black hair that stood out from his pale skin, but what stood him out the most were his green and blue eyes. Eyes that would startle a lot of people enough to want to hide and yet the man remained calm, almost as if he wasn't afraid of the blond haired male that was outside the picket fence.

"Can I help you?" A soft but kind voice left the black haired male's lips as he looked at the blond male before him, immediately the blond haired male felt all his words leave him without any explanation. What could he say? That he knew this man's niece, that he was someone who knew her in a life before this and wanted to see her? To know that she was safe before his time was up, how could he explain that he sold his soul to come back not caring if he was damning his soul in the process? In a way it was a stupid thing to say and would label him as weird, something he refused to allow happen. But in a way he had to say something since he was looking foolish, could he say he was a friend? How? She hadn't met him yet, the one who brought light to his and Zelda's life. To know she was close and yet so far left him want to laugh bitterly and cry at the irony. But he held himself together and looked at the man with respect.

"I was just passing" the male said lightly as he smiled surprising the man who blinked with a mute expression, "I heard that this place had an enchanted garden and that a hermit lived here, it made me curious as to why someone would life that life?" he asked.

" _A life I use to have when I was no longer needed, when I was lost and alone with no one I could truly trust or turn to_ " the thought entered the blond haired male's mind, blinking once the black haired male sighed before looking at the cooing bundle.

"I gather you're not from here good sir" the male said surprising the blond haired male "no one wants to go near a witch or a sorcerer" the male added causing the blond haired male to frown.

"I see no witch or sorcerer good sir, only a man and a child who appear innocent and happy" the blond replied with a soft look as he gazed at the bundle, seeing this the black haired man looked at the bundle.

"You know her I assume? My niece?" the man asked the blond haired male, not just as a question but as a statement. The blond braced himself before nodding.

"I met her in a time far before this" the blond replied earning him a nod from the black haired male who opened the door.

"Shall we go in and talk?" the black haired male asked surprising the blond male.

"Are you not going somewhere? We can speak another time, it is no trouble at all" the blond paused from the smile on the man's lips.

"It is alright, in fact my mother had told me you might come. That and I could sense you approaching my home just yesterday" the black haired male said lightly "that or should I say my niece did" the man added with mirth in his eyes before tracing a finger on the baby's cheek.

"She is precious, but I fear I will not live long enough to watch her mature into the person you will meet. It is a sad fate but I have long but accepted it" the man explained shocking the blond haired male.

"But why? Why accept that? Surely you would want to change the future for the better?" the blond asked in surprise at how easily the man was resigning to his fate, the black haired male shook his head softly at the naïve question.

"It is in evitable, you can never escape death but only learn that no matter what you are never truly gone. Parts of you will always remain, even if it doesn't seem like much and I will always be with her in spirit" the man explained kindly. "However changing time has its consequences, one must learn to prepare to face them and question why one would want to change things? Some do this for selfish reasons, others I'm sure would want to fix what is broken and prevent destruction. However as I mentioned-" the man's face turned grave as he looked at the blond who went pale from the foreboding words.

"There are consequences to everything that we do" the man finished before smiling as he saw that the message had got to the blond haired male who soon nodded. Quietly he nodded his thanks to the black haired male and went inside before hearing the door close softly behind him.

* * *

"What were you thinking?! You could have died if they found you, did you not think of that?" Link yelled as he dragged a horrified Zelda back to their home in the woods.

"Link I could take care of myself and besides Ganondorf is out the country-" Zelda said stiffly while trying not to wince as his grip started to hurt her wrist.

"Wrong! He was sighted just awhile ago murdering a few of his minions for whatever reason" Link spat angrily as he turned to glare at her as they stood inside the safe entrance to the woods. Zelda as she glared at him while memories of speaking to the Goddess Nayru who had chosen to live a normal life, they were still fresh in her mind and it left her thinking more and more as Nayru revealed a terrible truth about what was going on. Just knowing that her sister was shouldering most of the burden and was trying to fix what was damaged made her more determined to also help repair the damage. That and anger in knowing someone was after her sister made Zelda's blood boil in anger while her protective instincts kicked in just knowing what was happening. No one was going to mess with Maemi and get away with it.

"So he has returned? I'm sure hearing that his minions were celebrating his death has left him angry" Zelda asked sharply surprising Link who stopped himself from walking and looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean your highness?" Navi asked as she flew out of Link's cap, smirking Zelda released herself from his hand and folded her arms.

"Time to take a page out of my sister's book" Zelda said as she saw the uneasy looks from the pair.

"I will tell you, but you'll have to do exactly what I say, is that a promise?" She asked sharply as she wore her regal expression startling Link as he was now baffled from her sudden change of behaviour. They had no time for games, if they were caught they would be as good as dead!

"Zelda this is ridiculous, stop this no-"

"So basically you have no honour left?" Zelda asked tartly as she turned her head "some gentleman-no hero you are" Zelda added knowing that this would hit below the belt, however part of her mentally smirked from this.

"Now I know why Maemi does this, it's funny to twist their arms into doing whatever you want them to do. No wonder she does this a lot" Zelda smirked mentally while Link's jaw almost dropped not only from hearing the cold remark but to hear and see that it was coming from Zelda really made him seethe mentally in anger from the low blow.

"Just what the hell is she playing at?!" Link screamed as he saw her looking at him almost as if she waiting for his reply, which she was. Only it meant he had to roll over and do whatever she wanted to his anger. Navi meanwhile was silent as she tried to process what she was witnessing, who knew the princess had a hidden evil side to her.

"Don't keep me waiting Link" Zelda said bluntly as she kept her arms folded as an amused look appeared in her eyes "after all I know something you don't, surely you'd want to know too right? Hero of Time or do you want to go back cutting wood for a fire like you always do... even if the wood is always jagged or missing a few bits" Zelda muttered the last bit to herself but made it loud enough to be heard. If glass bad been around, Zelda was sure that it would have broken due to his expression. Now that really hit below the belt and he looked as if he was going to explode, however to Zelda it did make her almost laugh at his reaction.

He looked like an angry Moblin that had been jabbed at by a stick, which in itself added to her amusement. Twitching angrily Link glared at her with the most coldest look he could muster but was more angry that she didn't back down from the insults. Only to his dismay she didn't seem bothered but instead tilted her head.

"Or I could tell my sister if I ever meet her again that you've turned Cucco and refuse to help" she said blankly as she shrugged causing his face to go red in anger.

"I don't have time for this" he spat as he turned his back on her and walked away "get captured and killed for all I care" he spat only to freeze as he heard the next thing that really rattled him up- Zelda making a series of Cucco noises, each one more demeaning than the last. Just hearing them made Navi's mouth drop as she turned slowly to look at Link who's hands were clenched, his teeth however were being gnashed tightly as he endured the mocking noises coming from the last person he expected to hear this from.

"Baakaa! Look Link's a wimpy Cucco! Too scared to agree to a deal and likes to hide in his hidey hole-" Zelda mocked, part of her was enjoying this while a part of her wondered if he was ever going to cave in.

"!" Link swore angrily shocking Zelda into silence as she stopped making bird gestures with her arms and nose. Shock filled her before anger filled her eyes.

"Well you know what? I wouldn't want to touch you even with a ten foot pole if that filth came out of your mouth" she snapped "grow up Link because this is bigger than all of us and here you are cowering like a child because you lost!" Zelda growled shocking the pair. "I lost my father, my sister is in hiding because Ganondorf-the great evil wants to kill and take her power and what are you doing? Nothing!" She hissed before storming away from the forest.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after she was at a distance. "Hey!"

"Anywhere but here! At least I know places that will help me" Zelda said "So forget about our deal since I can see you don't even have the guts, my mistake for having high hopes. Should have listened to my sister when I had the chance" she added crossly as she walked with her head held high. She was tired of his attitude, if this didn't snap him out of it then nothing will.

Link's jaw clenched and unclenched a few times as he stared at her while she walked away.

"Who is she and what did she do with the real princess?" He muttered darkly.

"Aren't you going to stop her Link?" Navi cried in surprise before he scoffed.

"Let her do what she wants, she's not my problem if she goes-hey where are you going?" Link asked loudly as Navi flew after Zelda.

"Doing what I am suppose to do, helping Zelda like the Great Deku Tree told me to do" Navi said bluntly causing him to gawk in shock. Was everyone against him now?

"Depends... are you just going to stand there or help? You never know if she has any good info so what do you have to lose?" A thought entered his head causing him to sigh loudly and frown as he knew that it was true. Staring at her wearily he shook his head.

"All right! Fine I give! Happy now?" He yelled loudly in hopes of her stopping.

"Very" came the smug reply that originated to his left, turning quickly he scowled angrily at her.

"I thought you left" he said bluntly as she folded her arms with a triumphant look.

"That's what Farore's Wind is for, then again I have more experience in using it" she said before lifting her hand up "deal?" She asked sternly, eyeing her weakly he sighed before shaking her hand.

"Fine, so what did you want to tell me?" Link asked after his hands were by his sides. He blinked at her troubled look.

"The Gerudo are uprising against Ganondorf after news of what happened to Nabooru, they are furious and want blood" Zelda replied to a now startled Link "that and news had spread a few days ago that Ganondorf had died causing some monsters to leave. One is living in Kakariko but poses no harm" she assured him as he looked worried.

"He has an interest in flower crowns, the children there are happy with him so the other villagers are a little at ease" Zelda commented before moving a lock of hair from her face.

"Wait so everyone thought that he was dead? Who told everyone that?" Link asked looking more surprised, he blinked quickly at seeing her smirk.

"Maemi did, she even destroyed the castle to get back at him" Link whistled loudly in surprise.

"That was gutsy, but did they know?" She shook her head.

"The Gerudo do but not the monsters" Zelda replied before looking at the sky.

"Did she tell you this?" He asked as he felt mixed emotions. Seeing this she smiled softy.

"Her grandmother did" now he was confused causing her to release a laugh that sounded like music to his ears.

"How?" Zelda shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Long story, in the meantime we have a job to do tomorrow" she added.

* * *

Link grabbed the last strap and tied it to the makeshift brown cloak he had made, once he was sure that his gear was on he turned to look at Zelda who was wearing her Sheikah garbs due to how it would keep her warm. The less lose clothes she wore the less heat she would lose. But that didn't stop her from wearing a blue cloak to repel the additional chill. Link's mind however was with what Zelda had told him about Maemi and her misfortune, about what her grandmother had told her. It left him sick and more guilty in knowing that he had helped create a bigger mess by failing to stop Ganondorf but knew that she was waiting for them in the sky. A place that some of the Gerudo were now using as a base with some other tribes to avoid being targets, the less people on the ground the less lives that were lost. But that didn't mean a rebellion wasn't about to take place. No the tribes expressed their anger according to Zelda who had heard from the Gossip stones, Ganondorf had succeeded in attacking some villagers that would help with supplies narrowing their chances of being able to stay on the surface. If anything could help them get stronger it would be the last test Maemi had set up and it was to do with the Triforce.

" _Three tests, one path can be taken. If we are to fail it would spell disaster so please Link, be ready before we set off_ " Zelda had stressed with him and he had mauled over it the whole night before getting ready the next day. Now dressed accordingly he took a deep breath and sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy, Maemi for sure wouldn't make it easy for him and he was alright with that since it would mean Ganondorf would not be able to find her easily. She had to have a number of traps and tricks to lure him away, to have him thrown off her scent and what better way than to have one of the entrances in the darkest parts of the forest. However the only one who could tell them where it was by some irony was the Great Deku Tree who had spoken to her last in regards of creating a portal to where the test would begin.

" _Apparently someone was fascinated by a story about a girl who fell down a rabbit hole, she gained an idea on a particular spot. So we will need to keep our eyes on alert for anything odd_ " Zelda had explained earlier on, to his relief things had slowly started to settle down and the tension was now almost gone. In a way he knew that he was responsible and was willing to make amends, something she was happy to agree on. Packing food in various pouches and items in the extra pouches they were ready to leave.

The air this time felt uneasy as he looked at her with a worried look, however she remained calm even as they crossed over to the Deku Tree sprout who smiled at them as they arrived.

"I've been expecting you three! Welcome princess!" the sprout chirped as he smiled at them from where he was.

"How are you Great Deku Tree?" Zelda asked before he hummed with a smile.

"I'm okay, I've been hearing the angry Evil King's still on his quest to kill his traitorous minions who deserted him, that and he's still baffled about who told them he was dead" the sprout giggled before composing himself as he saw the trio were in shock.

"A-Anyways, she told you about the hole that has a portal?" they nodded "great! But there's a catch I'm afraid Hero" the sprout said with a sad smile taking them by surprise.

"What kind of catch?" Link asked now looking a bit anxious about what could be the problem, the sprout looked away weakly before looking at him.

"Well… you see in order to get to where she is, there are tests and some involve finding pieces of a song, the song is important because it's to do with the Triforce so you'll need to pay attention alright?" the trio nod.

"That is good to hear, best be careful since the sages can't help you. This is something you'll need to discover and help each other with" the sprout added sternly.

"But what about power? Do we need Ganondorf to help open the door?" Zelda asked looking worried only to see him smile.

"No princess, but you need to see past power and find out what it represents. The song you heard in the village will help you but only if you listen to it" the sprout said before smiling more "why not sing it as you find the hole? Also watch out, Wolfos are lurking around the place, it might not be anything but it's best not to take any chances. Bye now! Trust each other and don't stray, the kingdom and everyone needs you" the sprout added before they trio bid him farewell.

"What was the song?" Link asked as Zelda remained silent during their walk to the darkest part of the woods once more, in a way it was hard to remember how to get there but she had faith she would recognise it soon. After all it was no coincidence that Maemi would lure her there.

" ** _Sing! Sing!_**

 ** _Birds of a feather_**

 ** _Flock together in a sacred grove_**

 ** _Hear the wind through the cove,_**

 ** _As sacred as a feather to the sky_**

 ** _Oh young youth_**

 ** _Wise, courageous and brimming with emotions_**

 ** _Seek the wise tree_**

 ** _To the doors of heaven_** " Zelda had sung softly but kept on course, as she sang the air started to move around them slightly almost as if there was a presence in the area. Sensing some unease Link moved his hand to his weapon only to pause as Zelda grabbed his hand and shook her head after they stopped moving. Looking round the forest area she closed her eyes and began to sigh.

" ** _Guide me to heaven!_**

 ** _Guide me to heaven!_**

 ** _The trials that await a soul_**

 ** _One who wishes to enter and see the stars_**

 ** _One of courage and one who is wise_** " Zelda added causing Link to pause as soon as he heard the word 'trials' his mind also went to the words courage and wise. Did that mean Maemi was trying to give them a message? The air as Zelda gestured him to follow grew a little more alive almost as if the presence was slowly forming, almost as if it was trying to respond or listen to Zelda's song. Even now he was curious as to how she heard the song but knew that Maemi would find away somehow to let them know so he allowed his mind to empty in order to listen more to the message.

" ** _Follow the feathers_**

 ** _Follow the star_**

 ** _One who must be of balance_**

 ** _Find the missing link_**

 ** _Bring life to what is lost_** " This time Link was confused, 'bring life to what was lost?' did that mean to regain the courage he had lost when facing Ganondorf? Shame filled him again for not succeeding and for causing more pain but what could he do?

 ** _"Three trials_**

 ** _Three doors_**

 ** _One answer_**

 ** _Two mispaths_**

 ** _But only one conclusion_**

 ** _Truth_**

 ** _Find what you seek with eyes unclouded_**

 ** _For an endless maze is what will be your reward_**

 ** _If you drift from the path_**

 ** _Ideals_** " This time Link frowned at her words, uncertainty filled him as he heard that they could be lost forever almost as if living in the Lost Woods for Eternity which was something he did not want. However before he could think more he had noticed that they area was now a bit more darker. Was this where they were suppose to go? Zelda on the other hand didn't notice as she continued to focus on the song and was allowing her feelings to guide her to where they were suppose to go.

" ** _What is important to one's heart?_**

 ** _What is where the heart seeks?_** " Link blinked at the question, in truth he didn't know what to say to that for he had no answer to give.

" ** _Sing! Sing!_**

 ** _Birds of a feather_**

 ** _Flock together in a sacred grove_**

 ** _Hear the wind through the cove,_**

 ** _As sacred as a feather to the sky_** " Again the word feathers entered his mind, something about it left him wondering why it was bothering him. Navi meanwhile hid in his cap as fear started to fill her due to how the area looked to her, it left her with a sense of foreboding that something was about to happen. Something that also filled Link, what if something bad did happen could he do anything to help? Doubt and fear still filled him enough to leave him shaky but he tried to push it away for Zelda, Maemi, the Deku Tree Sprout, the kingdom and Navi's sake. They needed him, so why should he let them down?

" ** _Merry, merry child of the sun_**

 ** _Princess of Destiny and her star_**

 ** _Side by side_**

 ** _Never apart_**

 ** _Just like her hero and her child_**

 ** _Destined to be together no matter where they are_** " This left Link startled, what did this mean? Her hero and her child? Link also began to feel as if the area was growing darker while little lights formed in various places, almost as if someone was trying to help them.

" ** _Child of the star_**

 ** _Burning bright_**

 ** _Never giving up hope_**

 ** _Even as the darkness calls_**

 ** _Like it's hero it always smiles_**

 ** _It brings hope_**

 ** _Just like her hero and her child_**

 ** _They will never leave each other, just like a talon_**

 ** _There will always be four_**

 ** _Interlocking and always changing_**

 ** _But one shall always remain the same_**

 ** _In the sea of time_** " Link despite listening and observing the area had a feeling that something was wrong, that he was missing something from the song. What was it trying to tell him? That there was a connection? But what did Zelda mean? That there will always be four? Link now noticed that the area was now more harder to see causing him to grab Zelda's hand in case they got separated.

"Um Zelda?" Link said but she ignored him as she finished the last lyrics.

" ** _For the rest are cursed to live again and again_**

 ** _But the mark shall live on_**

 ** _Even as time changes_**

 ** _To prove what was known is never lost_** "

"Zelda! I think that something is wrong" Link yelled catching her attention.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked looking more confused as they stopped walking only before they could speak the ground beneath them vanished causing them to slip and fall. Screams left their lips as they slid down the earth until pure darkness filled their eyes. Instinctively Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her close so he could break her fall only before he could speak- he blacked out.

* * *

"She is adorable" the black haired male said with a soft smile as he marvelled at his niece who was moving her hands so she was grabbing the man's beard or shirt, he chuckled at her behaviour before she yawned quietly earning her a mental 'aww' from the man. Smiling he looked at the blond haired male who was holding his cup with both hands while his elbows rested on the table. Seeing the soft look of the blond haired male didn't go unnoticed and in a way it made the man smile before looking at his niece.

"Would you like to hold her?" the man asked startling the blond male out of his stupor, looking at the man the blond haired male blinked in surprise causing the black haired man to chuckle and stand up but made sure not to disturb the tired infant in his arms. The blond went tense at seeing the man stand before him with the bundle, standing up the blond stared at them before the man held the infant out for him to take.

"I-uh-don't know how to hold a baby sir" the blond admitted sheepishly causing the man to smile.

"Neither did I, sadly I had to learn quickly as this little one's parents were taken from us when she was only mere days old. Not even a week old when the tragedy took place" the man explained with a sad smile as he remembered the non stop crying and trying to calm the distressed infant who had finally grew too tired to stay awake, the times where he had to try and sing her a lullaby in hopes of soothing the distressed soul. At first he almost lost hope until the infant slowly slept in his arms with a peaceful look on her face. Now as almost a year passed the pair had bonded even after the incident that tore them apart, despite looking a bit older than a one year old the man was grateful to have her back in his arms once more.

Hearing the man's words made the blond grow sad as a sigh left his lips.

"Aye, I can imagine how it would be hard" the blond admitted weakly causing the man to pause.

"Did you lose your family at a young age?" the man asked the blond who looked away.

"I was seven, I almost couldn't remember what had happened. Only that there was a fire and I was the only survivor" the blond admitted "it took me a while before I was set straight and was able to break out of my shell" the male admitted with a soft smile that formed causing the man to smile.

"I'm guessing she helped?" the man asked causing the blond to smile more.

"Aye… that and it was thanks to her that I was able to gain friends, friends that I never expected to get despite our differences" the blond explained, the man raised a brow.

"Who may I ask?" the man asked before helping the blond get his arms into a position, once the man was sure that it was safe he allowed the blond to hold the fragile bundle. Only this made the blond feel as if his stomach would drop fromthe sudden weight but kept his arms steady, at first the bundle moved almost as if she was trying to adjust to the new person before relaxing. This made the blond sigh mentally in relief before seeing familiar brown eyes look up at him. eyes that caught him like they had since the day he met her before. Staring transfixed the male looked at her with kind eyes.

"She's so tiny" the blond mused before smiling at the man for a brief moment, his attention then went to the infant as he sat down slowly and watched her.

"Their names… well one does have a different name, however one of them still has the name that carried on throughout time" the blond smiled softly as he remembered the person who had been rough around the edges, but for good reason as he learned as he got to know the male in question. It made him sad and yet angry that this could happen but things did happen for a reason. "His name was…"


	25. Chapter 24

**Link...**

 **Link!**

Link groaned from hearing a voice.

" _Where...where am I?_ " Link asked himself as he was slowly waking up. The air as soon as he inhaled had a peculiar smell to it, it reminded him of a forest only the smell was a little more fresh compared to the lost woods.

 **Link wake up**

Link squeezed his eyes as he fought to wake up, who was calling him? All he knew was that the was soft and kind, giving him a sense that everything would be okay, he didn't know why but it sounded familiar and part of him immediately trusted the voice without hesitation. Sadly it was hard to open his eyes for be felt too tired, almost as if something was luring him back to sleep.

 **Please wake up, otherwise it'll be too late to stop him**

It was then his eyes shot open the moment he realised what the voice meant- Ganondorf!

Link as he opened his eyes felt air enter his lungs the moment he gasped for air, it should have left him wincing at how sharp he took the deep breath and yet it didn't to his confusion.

Looking round Link saw nothing but green, they were no longer in a dark forest but in a strange one that was filled with light caused by the sun. His attention immediately went to the soft grass that was soft to the touch surprising him at where they were, it was no mystery that this place was flowing with magic. Did this mean that the trials had started? How much time did he waste sleeping and where was-

"Zelda!" Link cried as he tried to nudge the sleeping Sheikah awake but she hardly moved to his dismay, was she hurt from the fall? Worry continued to fill him until he checked her breathing in order to make sure that she was alive.

"Still alive... thank the Goddesses" Link sighed in relief. He bit his lip as he looked round to realise that they were in a clearing but he still wondered as to where they were.

" _No use wondering, we have to get moving otherwise who knows what would happen if we linger here_ " Link said before noticing that Navi was not with them.

"Navi? Navi where are you?" He called out, but she was no where to be seen. Fear and worry filled him of not knowing if she was okay. Was she hurt somewhere? How could he have been so foolish to not notice sooner? Not having her near him left Link feeling cold and lonely, something that brought bitter memories of being by himself as he grew up. Hardly anyone was his friend and no fairy had ever approached him or wanted to stay with him. Only Saria did and now she was gone like everyone else. It left him feeling more vulnerable and unsettled and he hated it. He didn't want to go back to that time, he didn't want to be alone but how when it was inevitable? What if be didn't succeed? Would he be hated and branded as a failure? He could almost hear the jabs from some Kokiri who were mocking him about being Fairy less, to make it worse it had almost been a daily occurrence and... the pity looks from the other Kokiri left him swallowing thick bile as tears filled the child's eyes. Even now Link felt tears threatening to run down his face as the images took over his mind to the point the young male began to feel like he was being suffocated even though he was in an open clearing.

" _Fairy less boy!_ " Came a teasing remark.

" _Where's your fairy?_ " one jeered.

" _Oh wait! You don't have one!_ " Laughter filled his ears causing him to cringe and place his hands over his ears in order to drown out the voices but it was in vain as tears ran down his face.

" _Stop..._ " he choked on a sob as he pressed his hands over his ears. " _Stop it_ … please" Link pleaded feebly almost feeling as he was reliving the years all over again.

" _You'll never get a fairy_ " a voice he recognised as Mido entered his ears, the spiteful looks the Kokiri had almost broke Link during those years and yet he felt no comfort, the Great Deku Tree couldn't help and no one else would listen to his pain. Not to mention Saria could only do so much without suffering the consequences adding more sadness to Link.

" _Why?_ " Mido asked bluntly " _because you don't deserve one, you never belonged here so why_ _don't you do us all a favour and leave_ " Mido's venomous words stabbed Link deeply to the point that he couldn't push the words away anymore. No... they were right, he didn't belong there. He hardly felt like he belonged in Hyrule's town where other Hylians lived, so where did he belong?

" _Why did you even stay here freak? No fairy ever wants to be with you_ " Mido's comments left Link stunned at how Mido could even say such a thing, the voices soon started to fill his ears even as he slammed his eyes shut in order to not break drown once again.

" _You couldn't even save the Great Deku Tree!_ " One voice snapped.

" _You were too slow to stop the monster from killing him! You made this happen_ " A second voice added venomously. Link shook his head as he continued to push out the thoughts. They were wrong, it was already too late. The Great Tree even told him himself that he was dying... but what if he had arrived sooner? Would the Great Tree have survived?

" _And just like with our guardian, you're allowing Hyrule to die! You didn't stop the evil and instead of trying again you are cowering!_ " One screamed in fury.

" _Why the Goddesses chose you as the bearer of courage is a joke! You're a fraud! So go back to cowering and pretending that this isn't happening!_ " A voice hissed angrily as the voices got louder.

" ** _Just forget and cower like you always do_** " a voice muttered. Link's hands slackened and released his ears as the voices continued to attack him relentlessly.

" ** _You failed everyone, so why bother continuing?_** " A monotone voice asked as he went still, his hands were by his sides while his eyes were void of emotions. Tears continued to fall while the faces became dark and shadow like before becoming translucent as they went closer towards him. They were right weren't they? He had failed everyone, so what was the point in trying to continue when it was a losing battle?

Maybe it was better to forget... to just stay here. No one would find want to look for him anyways.

Just as he closed his eyes his ears immediately caught the sound of bells that almost sounded like wind chimes. Link's eyes shot open and saw nothing but white surrounding him and the area, soon he caught the sound of wings beating in the air to his right, a flash of light filled the area before a small girl with shoulder length hair appeared before him. Her eyes were brown and contained a curious but friendly look as he gazed at them. She wore a dark blue dress that went up to her knees while she wore dark blue, purple and white stones on the sides of her head almost as if the item was crown like. However what caught his attention was not just her appearance but also her smile as she beamed brightly at him in a cute child like manner. The child appeared almost as if she was seven while her hands were behind her back as she smiled, her mouth opened and she spoke only... no sound left her lips confusing Link who wanted to speak but like her he had no voice. Not troubled at the fact he couldn't hear her she placed her hands on his cheeks while smiling warmly surprising him at how she was with him. Did she know him?

After tilting her head and released a mute giggle she removed her hands causing him to immediately feel cold and sad, only she grabbed his hands and placed then to her cheeks which appeared warm enough to prove she was alive.

" _Who are you?_ " Link wanted to ask but as she opened her mouth to speak no sound left her lips causing him to become upset at not being able to know what she was saying. He wanted to know who she was, why she felt familiar but as he noticed his hands on her cheek he was shocked to see that they were that of a child. Why did his hands, why was he a child? This didn't make any sense and it was scaring him deeply, only she didn't seem to worry at his reaction. Instead she closed her eyes and smiled at him but was not upset but looked as if she was happy to see him.

" ** _Merry, merry child of the sun_**

 ** _Princess of Destiny and her star_**

 ** _Side by side_**

 ** _Never apart_**

 ** _Just like her hero and her child_**

 ** _Destined to be together no matter where they are_** "

Link blinked in shock as the song he remembered Zelda singing entered his ears. As he looked at the child she giggled mutely again before gazing at him with soft eyes. Eyes that left him transfixed without him knowing why. Did he know her? He must know who she was otherwise why would she be here? Why would she treat him like this? After all wasn't he a coward and a fake to the people?

" ** _Child of the star_**

 ** _Burning bright_**

 ** _Never giving up hope_**

 ** _Even as the darkness calls_**

 ** _Like it's hero it always smiles_**

 ** _It brings hope_**

 ** _Just like her hero and her child_**

 ** _They will never leave each other, just like a talon_** "

" _Child?_ " Link pondered as she spoke but he could not read her lips leaving him more sad. " _Her hero and her child... is this a prophecy or something?_ " He asked himself mentally. Blinking she took one hand off of his and placed her own index finger to her lips almost as if she was thinking of something.

" ** _Child of light, child of death who can put what was broken back together... what things will you intercept today?_** " Link froze from what he heard, just then something started to click in his mind.

He didn't know why but he was sure that he had heard this before, but where was the question. He was sure that no one had said that to him, he was sure but something felt wrong when he denied knowing it. He wasn't sure but some part of him was responding to the statement.

" _Link I have to ask you something_ " a troubled voice entered his mind before the area changed into a place he didn't recognise. The sky was dark but the area had some light allowing him to see but the person could not be seen to his dismay. Who was speaking to him? Why was this happening to him? Had he done something to upset someone?

" _Link, are you my ancestor?_ " The voice forced out but he could tell the person was troubled and feared what he would say. Only Link as he heard this felt confusion and shock, but some part of him wanted to cry not from sadness but from knowing who she was. From what she meant to him. Seeing this little girl before him who had an expectant look on her face, he immediately felt his heart weep with happiness as he spoke at the same time as he pictured the unidentified person in his mind.

" **Yes** " came the choked up voices of him and a male who sounded like him but the voice sounded a bit older, and like him sounded overjoyed as he spoke.

Just then everything vanished before his eyes shocking him deeply.

" ** _Little Alice fell down a hole, little Alice lost her way and could only see darkness no matter where she looked, despite being in the right hole it was the wrong hole. How will Little Alice find her way out one would wonder?_** " said a cryptic voice

" _Little...Alice?_ " Link blinked as he soon heard deafening silence, was this... a riddle?

Just then the sound wings attracted his attention causing him to look quickly, he gazed at the white bird who was flying longingly before memories of his earlier life returned. Mido who had wanted to apologise for how he acted with Link only he didn't recognise Link who stood as a teenager, Saria who was happy to see him even before the incident and meeting him at the Chamber of Sages, pride filled the Kokiri as she knew Link was safe and was doing his part to help. Navi who wanted to help him even when the odds seemed against them, no matter what she had always stood by his side. Zelda who despite having the world on her shoulders smiled at him even after everything had happened between them, even after the falling out between her and her sister she had suffered in silence and endured his anger. Something he now felt guilty for since she was already feeling alone and had to endure something he should have not done, a thing he was familiar with and now wished he could take back. Then… there was Maemi who smiled at him in her child form, Maemi who was in her Sheikah form. Even then she always tried to help despite what others would say, she cared and wanted him safe even if it meant putting herself at risk of being caught. She believed in him- they all did and it left him more guilty at how he was acting. Why was he wallowing and allowing the darkness to haunt him when they need him? Despite the problems they were facing, they took the time to help him so now… it was his turn to return the favour.

" ** _Little Alice fell in a hole... but it was the wrong hole. Even though it was the right one, what could have caused this one would wonder? But try as one might, how can one tell if they are stuck in a hole?_** " a male voice asked in a cryptic voice, this time Link was sure that he knew those words. He just couldn't understand how he did, but he was sure that he knew. But he couldn't stay here and wonder. He had to move.

"I know I may not be good enough to stop him… but I can't give up, they need me to help stop him and I can't let them down. He may be tough to defeat but he's not a God, he's not invincible so why should I allow him to get the best of me?" Link smiled as he stood up, his knees clicked in protest but he cared not as he felt determination fill him to the point that the white space slowly vanished revealing the familiar green leaves of the forest and grass. Soon screams of pain filled his hears causing him to wince and place his hands to cover his ears as shadows fled from the green light that surrounded him. Link once he was sure it was over opened his eyes to see no one around except Zelda who was sleeping on the floor, Link soon sighed as he looked at her with guilty emotions welling up. He had to make up for this somehow. In the end he had failed to stop the evil one, he had approached him unprepared and blind sided by his anger to care or listen to Zelda's words. But now, his mind was more clearer than before. He wasn't alone and he had the support of everyone he knew, those who would gladly take a hit for him and would always try to cheer him up when he was down. That in itself was something he never wanted to ever take for granted.

Kneeling down he picked Zelda up and allowed her to rest in his arms, once her head was resting on the crook of his neck did he start to walk. Navi yes wasn't here with them but there had to be reason, this was not just some coincidence. Maybe it was to do with the test, a test that he and Zelda had to do alone. Not only that but they had to most likely understand why they had to take these tests.

" _Arabelle_ " Link blinked just as he took a step forward " _my name is Arabelle_ " came a shy voice that entered his ears, only this time he recognised the voice even though it was older and it brought a sad smile to his lips.

" _Maemi… sorry for making you worry_ " Link smiled before spotting a red bird fly above him. " _I'll make it up to you both I promise_ " he vowed with a smile knowing that she was waiting for him and he would honour his word. He would stop Ganondorf once and for all but the question was, how to do it?

* * *

Zelda soon stirred as she heard the sound of crackling, stretching she opened her eyes to see that her head was resting on a soft fabric which she recognised as Link's cloak. Blinking she sat up and moved her long ponytail which was tied into a long plait so it would stay in place as she moved.

"Where… are we?" Zelda mumbled before looking around to see Link sitting on a log, his eyes were towards the fire he had made while watching it mutely.

"Link where are we?" Zelda asked as she stood up, after brushing dirt off her clothes she went to sit down on the log but kept her distance. Seconds later Link snapped out of his musing and turned to look at her before noticing her sitting away slightly causing him to sigh softly.

"S…sorry" Zelda blinked in surprise from hearing his meek tone, she watched Link he looked away looking shy and vulnerable as he spoke "I… I went too far and took my anger out on you, I even made you upset when you were already hurting. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done that" Link admitted softly adding more to her shock.

"So… can we be friends?" he asked weakly causing her to slowly relax and smile at his attempt of removing the distance between them.

"Yeah… we can" Zelda's smile grew as she sat closer once he gestured to sit closer, as they sat side by side they looked at the fire with mixed emotions.

"Navi's not here" Link commented taking her by surprise.

"Why? Do you know where she went?" Zelda asked, he shook his head.

"I can only assume it is because the trial is for us to take only, that we have to figure out the paths for ourselves without any interference" Link commented causing her to nod.

"It makes sense" Zelda agreed as she looked at the fire softly.

"Link…" Zelda paused as sadness and guilt filled her.

"Sorry for what I did, it was never my intention to use you. Nor did I want you to get involved in my family affair" she added weakly, Link smiled faintly as he remained looking at the fire.

"It's okay" he replied softly. "I guess I also got carried away with everything" he admitted before Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No... no you didn't" Zelda shook her head slowly "you were searching for us and were also worried about Maemi's well being since you were with her during your journey, I ruined your chance of speaking to her properly and I would take responsibility for that. It wasn't right" she admitted with a sad look.

"Why did you do it then? Why did you act out like that?" He asked looking completely baffled, Zelda watched some of the fire reflected in his eyes giving them a captivating effect. Mentally shaking that thought away she gave him her full attention, it was then that the reasons flooded back to her dismay causing her to clench her left hand since the irony was that she had done what she had feared. Zelda then looked away with a guilty look surprising Link who remained neutral in order to show that he was listening.

"Ever since she told me she could time travel, instead of accepting and being happy for her I had gained this fear of losing her" Zelda admitted softly startling him for hearing her being insecure about something like this "but in the end... I allowed my fear to send her away take over. It was wrong but I had this feeling in my gut that she would leave and never come back to me, it's stupid though. I should have been happy for her just like she is happy about my powers. I should have just said that she could always come back, she would have like Impa believed and yet... I felt like the space between us as time went on grow wider and wider. It scared me that I couldn't stop it, but what could I do?" Zelda asked softly as she looked up at the sky with a pensive look.

"You could talk to her, be honest about your insecurities" Link smiled causing her to look from the corner of his eye. "I know there were numerous times I did, although I do admit I did a lot of talking but I didn't give her much time. I would have thought to be honest but... she looked so closed off that I hoped listening to me would help her open up. At time cases it did" Link added with a soft smile that had her smiling as well.

"You're right" she nodded. "Should I start or do you want to?" She asked warmly causing him to chuckle and look at the fire.

"Not tonight, it's been busy when you were asleep" he admitted "tomorrow for sure since I will most likely to be prepared" Link added before stretching as he yawned. Nodding Zelda leaned on her legs.

"I'll take the first watch" Zelda said.

"Don't worry, so far we're the only ones here" he smiled, hearing this left her completely surprised but she nodded and yawned.

"Very well, have a good evening Link" she said with a tired smile before handing him his cloak "it's only fair, don't worry I have a cloak of my own" she assured him as he looked at her with worry, however seeing her look allowed him to relax.

" _Link, are you my ancestor?_ " Link tensed up from the question causing his hands to tighten on his lap, for sure he had heard those words before but who had asked him was a mystery.

" ** _Again and again he fell down the well, always the same duty, always the same fate but the meetings were that of a stranger_** " Link blinked at what he heard, he didn't know why but he felt distraught and intense frustration flare within. In truth he did not knowing why the words were affecting him so much. " ** _It only breaks the heart to know someone or something is close and yet not being able to recognise it, so close and yet so far. It tore Little Alice to shreds until she sent her memories away in order to hide her pain. What a terrible fate the three must hold, for a never ending curse that never ends... it is sad that death's blade cannot touch hate but only seal, for meddling has its consequences. But only time will tell..._** "

Link's brows furrowed in confusion from what the disembodied voice was talking about- death's blade? What kind of blade was this voice talking about?

However what bothered him was the words _'Little Alice_ '.

" _Why can't I figure it out? Who is Little Alice?!_ " He cried as his head started to pound thanks to an incoming headache, unable to find out why he continued to wince in silence while his left hand remained on the side of his forehead. Looking at the fire weakly he stood up before going to his sleeping bag in order to get some sleep, only sleep proved to be difficult to his dismay as the words kept filling his mind. As a result only created questions that he had no answer to and yet some part of him knew, which in more ways than one had made him more frustrated.

As he closed his eyes his ears once again heard the sound of bells before the image of the small girl appeared before him, not once did she stop smiling and as she tried to speak there was no sound.

" _Who are you? Why do I feel as if I know you?_ " Link pondered before feeling a soft presence lull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maemi frowned as she took her hand from the large circular mirror that stood to her right, her eyes were filled with sadness and worry from what she witnessed.

" _No one said that it would be easy to travel in the Forgotten Woods, guilt and pain would always come in pairs_ " she said softly knowing that those who enter would be lost forever if they allow themselves to forget. A reason why she used the area to set up for the Trial of Courage. In order to help them see that despite their short comings they still could come back despite the guilt which would continue to fester. So far Maemi was feeling proud and yet worried for his mental state. That was until the Puppet Master interfered by bringing parts of the past that was linked to Link's life when he lived in Skyloft. Something she would have frowned deeply upon since Link's memories, a thing that happened every time he came back were either sealed away or wiped clean despite being a descendent of himself. Something she could laugh about- the irony of it all in a manner. And yet knowing he was and wasn't family almost left her brain having going into overload when she spoke to Impa, something that left the Sheikah almost chuckling at the expression Maemi was giving off.

Getting up from her chair she left the room after covering the mirror with a blanket for various reasons, she then crossed a few hallways that were silent due to it being past one in the morning and arrived at the door she would always visit for the past couple of months. Sensing he was awake she knocked politely before entering to see him sitting on the bed with his back leaning against the wall. His right knee was bent as his foot was planted on the mattress while his arm rested on his knee, as a result his black clothes were wrinkled from the position he was sitting in. Not that it bothered him the slightest as his eyes were this time filled with emotions but were hardly positive, to her that was a start in showing he was recovering even if he wasn't acknowledging her.

Maemi soon placed her shoes by the door to be polite and allowed the soft plush rug to caress her feet including her toes as she walked towards him. Once she was sitting on his bed, she moved herself so she was sitting beside him and placed her hands on her knees. Allowing her feet to dangle on the edge Maemi turned to look at him with a smile.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked in a peppy tone before waiting to see what he would say or do next. To her surprise he sighed heavily before turning to look at her, his expression neutral as he kept his eyes on hers.

" _You helped him?_ " Dark asked mentally as he still didn't speak put aloud, not that she minded since he needed time still. Hearing his words she frowned causing him to blink.

"The Puppet Master as you saw spoke to him, not that the Link of this time period would know who it was. I think he felt that Link was going to fail or something, regardless I was hoping to not interfere but his mind like yours is troubled" Maemi replied with a look that signalled she wasn't going to back off no matter how many times Dark remained silent. "Dark I am on both your sides, please don't assume the worst after all you have skeletons in your closet thanks to what happened to you during the lives you both went through" Maemi placed her hand on his other hand, feeling that it was cold made her sad.

"Shouldering the pain of all the lives you both lived won't do you any good. Remember I am here for you, that is what family does no matter what" she giggled as she smiled brightly at him, seeing her expression confused him at despite all the bad things that happened she was still smiling and trying to encourage him to do the same. Part of him envied that part of her that was positive and yet pride filled him, knowing that even though she was a descendent of his light side from years ago- a blood relative that not only survived trials that were put in front of her and her family, but had somehow found her way to him surprised him deeply. She continued to believe in him and cared without wanting anything in return... well except a smile and for him to find his voice. Something he found odd but he minded not. It didn't matter to her if she was his light side's descendent because to her Dark is a part of her ancestor making him her ancestor in the process. Hearing her acknowledge him had left him with mixed emotions but the happiness to his surprise outweighed the sadness and for once, he was not alone. Something he was overjoyed about. The positive emotions even now felt foreign to him given that he could always see, hear and feel what his light side was experiencing even though he never lived those events himself. Now the tables were evening out and he did not once want to trade these precious moments, not for anyone.

Smiling she held his hand still and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You should get some sleep, you won't get any better if you're exhausting yourself all the time. The Gerudo are planning a meeting in the hall tomorrow and the sages are also taking part, I think having someone who knows about past issues and what we can try to avoid would be beneficial don't you think Dark?" Maemi asked with a smile that had him wanting to as well, but alas it was hard to do so since he had never smiled before in any of his lives. But if she still believed in him, he was willing to give it a try… even if it did leave them cringing at the first attempts.


	26. Chapter 25

A bronze skinned male teen who about fifteen years old entered his classroom, his left face still stinging from the punch he endured while the rest of his body was still sore and hurt from what he went through the day before, after he was given the all clear from the doctors at the hospital he immediately went home to rest. He couldn't go out unless it was for school. Something his aunts Kotate and Koume had forbidden him after hearing a gang he use to be with turned their heads and attacked him for the fact he took a stand and told the courts that one of the members had killed instead of the one who was being accused of murder. Despite that, being disowned by the gang and having to deal with his jeering looks his twin Ganon had been giving off. For once he had no regrets, after all he knew that there was no point destroying any more lives since the one who murdered had already sealed his fate when he took the gun. Not only that but the families wanted answers for the massacre, something he was more than willing to give. Call him strange, sentimental and naïve but being in this class had not only changed his perspective on people and the world. But it also helped open his eyes to the fact that he needed to be in a gang in order to be accepted, he couldn't care less for his twin because of all the pain he caused. No what did worry him now was what would happen next after his actions, placing his bag on a bench located to the left of the classroom he slumped and leaned on the wall by the window with a forlorn expression. He always hated the fact his twin and parents would speak about his magic, his brother would cast envious looks for he did not develop them while his parents praised him and made it sound like it was a big deal. Like he was going to do great things, something he loathed hence why he joined a gang- in order to escape them and yet his gang used him to. Magic to people now a days didn't exist and had to be kept that way, something he didn't mind until he got angry and lashed out. As a result he was in a school that dealt with misfits who were either branded troublemakers or terrorists, a school that was suppose to be a reform school while the non troublemakers were in their classes in order to help create a positive atmosphere. Something that was laughable since the goody average people here were afraid of them, a once community college turned into a reform school left him scowling at the 'good' the teachers did. Especially since they were written off, that was until Miss Layla showed up and tried to help his class. Not caring if gangs of various terrors were in the class. But what did set him on edge was the blond haired lanky boy with blue eyes, just seeing them made him want to strangle the boy but knew that he couldn't due to his ankle collar. That and he was one crime away from prison. What also grated his nerves was that skinny black haired, white skinned male that could pass of as a ghost while his reddish brown eyes helped him stand out. That boy was too wimpy and left him annoyed but not as annoyed when he looked at the tall lanky grey haired green haired male who looked like he was calculating every one of his and everyone's moves. Three boys that stood out the most to him, each got into trouble with the law that was except for the ghost boy who was too scared to do so after all his father would have killed him if he did. Something the injured male envied- parents that would have kept him straight and loved him for him. But no he had a dysfunctional family and a brother who was jealous of him because of what he had which his own brother lacked.  
"Mr. Dragmire, I heard what happened from your aunts" Miss Layla a green haired woman with green eyes said as she stood up. Ignoring any creases in her pencil skirt she walked briskly towards him and sat down beside him. "If you want I can drive you to their home after school" she offered. Something he admired and loathed- she was being too nice to him, a person who didn't deserve it. Yes he didn't kill anyone but to some he might as well have thanks to their looks of disdain, did she feel pity for him? It made him angry. After all his aunt Kotake brought him to school with worry on her face, to think two women who were once witches now turned average women who hated to see him suffer had taught him of all people how to control his magic. Which was considered evil and yet, like his teacher they never gave up on him. This left him feeling guilty as he shook his head. Pursing her lips she nodded.  
"If you change your mind let me know" she said before standing up only to blink as the door opened. As he took a look he blinked as the person vanished into thin air, who was that person? A part of his mind nagged at him since he should have remembered. The question was why? Who was this person and why did they suddenly vanish?

* * *

 ** _Dead don't you know?_**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Dead don't you know?**

The sound of water dropping landed on a stone floor in various places, the noise at times was loud and yet quiet in some places making it seem like they were further away. It was cold and the only sounds Zelda heard were the sounds of water drops. Her hair moved quickly as she turned her head from side to side in order to find where she was.

" ** _You know... I could have died because of your cruel words, from how you treated me, from how you left me vulnerable due to your shallow minded words_** "

Zelda froze the moment she heard those words.  
" _Why can't you do anything right?! You always get in the way!_ " Zelda bit her lip as she winced from the anger that she bad inflicted on Maemi, the pain she had caused due to her own fear and anger but... in truth hadn't been truly been directed at Maemi. Heaven knows how much she hated herself for failing to do the one thing she truly wanted to, to protect her own sister and yet took her own frustrations put at Maemi as a result. She couldn't blame Ganondorf or Link... even though she secretly was jealous with the bond Link had with her sister. The fact Maemi had gone on adventures and no doubt enjoyed it, sadly the difference with Zelda it involved missions and hiding. No times to sight see, no time to relax and enjoy the areas for a while. However even though that Zelda and Impa had noticed Maemi smiling at times, the guilt of not being able to truly be happy to experience things continued to form. Even Zelda had been jealous of Maemi who had managed to escape when she could. Why couldn't she have been happy with what she had?  
" _Ugh! I'm so stupid! Some bearer of wisdom I am if I couldn't listen or try to understand her, heck we could have been hiding in a graveyard and she wouldn't be put off from exploring the whole place_ " Zelda berated herself in frustration.  
 ** _  
Dead don't you know?_**

 **"And no one would ever know..."**

 **Dead don't you know?**

" ** _How can you tell if someone's alive...when there is no body to be seen?_** "  
Zelda tensed up from the cruel voice's words and what it was implying, just the mere thought set her on edge.

 ** _Dead don't you know?_** _  
_  
" ** _When it was sent away_** "  
Zelda shook her head in denial as the area grew colder matching the dark area.

" ** _You did this_** " the voice hissed cruelly causing Zelda to feel her heart break in sadness.  
" _No... no you're wrong, she is alive. I know she is_ " Zelda tried to push the voice away.  
"I won't be fooled by this!" Zelda bellowed in the pitch black area but was not met with a response she liked.  
 ** _  
Dead don't you know?_**

" ** _You sent me away_** " the voice said darkly.  
" _Why can't you do anything right?! You always get in the way!_ " Zelda cringed but tried to hold on from the onslaught. Yes she made a mistake and allowed her fear to overthrow her rational mind, it was wrong she knew but she was determined to make things right. Not once would she stop looking, even in death she would not because she loved her sister.

 ** _Dead don't you know?_**

 **You discarded and treated me like dirt**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **You made me rot from the inside**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **You made me feel useless**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Invalid even**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **And no matter what I did, whether it was sabotage against the evil king**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **You would stand in my way and interfere**

Zelda gnashed her teeth in anger from the words as memories flooded her mind leaving her breathless and upset.  
"No! It's because I love my sister that I wanted her safe!" Zelda yelled but was ignored to her dismay as the darkness slowly went closer, in turn she started to shiver from the cold as it was getting harder to fight back.

 ** _Dead don't you know?_**

 **Like you had the right**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Because of course... you were always right**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **You have to be right**

Zelda bit her lip at the comments, to her dismay it was half true. Something Maemi had always challenged her on to her dismay.

 ** _Dead don't you know?_**

 **Even if you weren't**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Because you are suppose to be the bearer of Wisdom**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **The brainiac of the trio**

Zelda winced from the jab knowing that hit below the belt, for the voices who sounded like her sister had a point to herd dismay. She could have somehow prevented these series of events from happening and yet she didn't, instead she added unfortunate events leaving people dead or suffering.

 ** _Dead don't you know?_**

 **And what of I? My purpose?**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **To be put down and made to watch**

Zelda's hands clenched tightly from anger and frustration as it was true, but she didn't mean it. She just wanted her sister safe because in truth... Maemi and Impa were all she had left as family. Her father in truth hadn't been there as he should have, she was always with Impa and doing her studies until Maemi appeared that sad night. Just seeing Maemi as fragile as an injured bird stirred feelings of wanting to protect before she could understand. She had wanted to keep her safe, to make she younger child smile, to make her happy. Because at that night, she had someone who she could speak to around her age. Just reliving those memories made Zelda close her eyes and smile softly, she soon stared at the shadows after opening her eyes to reveal calm irises.

 ** _Dead don't you know?_**

 **To stand by as you made more mistakes**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **I had told you**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **I had told you what could happen**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **And did you believe me?**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **No**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **You remained ignorant and disregarded me**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Now people are dead because of you**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **I was no equal to you**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **I was not your sister**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Whether or not we are even related by blood**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **But why do I say these things when you supposedly care?**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **Because in truth**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **I have no say**

 **Dead don't you know?**

 **You do NOT care!**

 **Dead don't you know?**

"Actually... I do care" Zelda said light as she folded her arms. She felt surprise coming from the darkness. "I am not perfect, I'll make mistakes whether I bear wisdom or not" Zelda shrugged lightly as she ignored her bare legs who were cold thanks to her dress. "But... I never stopped loving my sister, I just did things wrong. I was thoughtless but I acknowledge your words after all, I know where I have gone wrong and I know what I can do to improve myself" Zelda smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"My sister would never stop telling me her honest opinions of me, that's a reason why I love her so much" she said with a soft giggle "and when I do see her again, I... I plan to go travelling with just the two of us and that is a promise" Zelda vowed as she felt the anxious but fearful emotions coming from the darkness.

"I understand… I did this, to my sister, to everyone. Yes Ganondorf created this hell but I allowed it without meaning to, I pushed my sister away. In a way, I robbed us all of our childhoods, of being true sisters growing up but that doesn't meant I can't try and make things right" Zelda said with a soft look "Maemi… if you can hear me, I promise to make it right and I want to make it right. However…. I know that I need to listen, as in really listen and not allow fear to over rule me. I'm not Link, I'm not courageous or able to hide my fears" Zelda shrugged in a nonchalant manner as she looked up at the dark sky with neutral eyes "but I can only be who I am and not what others make me to be, if there is ever a way to reset time… I wish to let us all live our childhoods, Link too if the Goddesses allow it" Zelda said, warmth started to fill startling her for a bit before a wide smile formed. Just feeling the warmth almost made her feel as if she was being hugged and she could almost imagine her sister's hug.

" _I really just want to see my sister again, I want things to be how they were suppose to be_ " Zelda said as her eyes felt heavy and sore from trying to repress her tears.

Slowly the shadows moved away feeling surprised and shocked from her sudden change of emotions, this wasn't meant to happen! How could this have happened? She was meant to break, to cry and fall to pieces. But instead she stood stronger and she was smiling. They hated it!

* * *

Zelda slowly gasped for air as she opened her eyes and sat up quickly, looking round she saw the forest that they had been camping out, slowly as she recovered she spotted the wood that had been burning had been now reduced to cinders, something she felt sad about but knew that dawn was about to approach. As images and words from the dream entered her mind, she signed before placing a lock of her hair from her face while she pouted slightly. Yes… she did have some issues, however they could easily be rectified and spoken about. All she needed however was the confidence to say them.

Zelda watched the sun's rays once they appeared with fascinated eyes.

"Dawn of new beginnings" Zelda said softly before getting up, just as she was about to walk away she paused the moment she was about to take a step.

" _If this is like the Lost Woods then it would be wise to stay until it's time to go, besides… Link's sleeping_ " Zelda mused with a smile as she saw Link still asleep, part of her as she watched him could tell how exhausted he was. Had he endured the trials she wondered but knew to wait until he was ready to speak. After all pushing was what got her to separate from Maemi, nope she was going to do better.

"You know… I use to be jealous of you" Zelda admitted softly after sorting out her cloak and had it resting on her lap. "You are able to go all around the places of Hyrule, seeing new places and people without guards or nobles telling you what to do or where to go. The fact that you were able to camp outside and see the stars" she sighed heavily as she looked up with sad eyes "in a way I was foolishly jealous of my sister's powers. That she could escape whenever she wanted, but what about me?" Zelda shrugged as she felt a wane smile form on her face, as she spoke Link's eyelids twitched for a brief moment but didn't move after that.

"I am suppose to be a princess who is only meant to rule, who has to be pampered and told what to do. Who has to sit on the throne and deal with people, sign things and uphold the law. Even in the end I didn't have much control over my life, Maemi yes she was adopted but she is natural with the courts and she is a few years younger for heaven's sake. She makes my father proud and I'm left alone, I feel abandoned just because my father likes her and takes her with him despite what she would feel... I am suppose to be more wiser-"

"You're being stupid" Zelda stilled from the comment and turned to give Link a surprised look as he sat up, his eyes narrowed as he gripped his cloak but kept it on his legs due to the cold. "Maemi yes helped out but she was trying to lighten your load, that and the people wanted honest advice. Not soft coated or half truth answers. They wanted someone who is down to earth and didn't say things that they wanted to hear, her powers are useful but they have their own down sides if you remember those ice things she keeps sneezing up when she's sick. You don't have those things so you should count your blessings" Link added before looking at the sky, ignoring her bewildered expression. Her mind immediately went to when she and Maemi were in Ganondorf's castle, even then Maemi had been honest despite the suck ups who were just trying to get on his good side or were there due to fear. They would agree do anything and shamefully... Zelda had followed suit except Maemi. No she defied Ganondorf, it was easy to lie and make his plans fail and yet she had told him. Something even then had confused Zelda on what Maemi was trying to pull. Did she want them to get caught... and yet they were still safe.

"She talked about you you know, she said you're always burdened and she wanted to help. Yes your duty is at the palace but Maemi… she wanted to help outside because she doesn't fit in the palace, something about snobbish nobles" Zelda quickly snorted as she placed a hand to her face, oh she remembered them.

"She sent one in the air for being rude, that girl's face was… excuse me" Zelda said as she looked away but her shoulders shook from trying not to laugh, seeing this made him finally smile.

"Good, she wanted you to smile and relax once in a while. You know she said she met a Zelda before, something about her always wanting things her own way by constantly dragging Maemi and someone named Link around. Even though Maemi had covered it up by saying that she was keeping an eye on him so that Zelda wouldn't run him to the ground with how she kept going to his house" Zelda immediately laughed before clutching her stomach.

"She had such a sour look on her face when I tried to bring her with me on a tour after she had recovered from her injury, I never forgot her expression that day. She frowned so much that I was sure it was permanent feature… should have known" Zelda giggled as they both laughed from the imagery. Whether it was a scowl or a frown Maemi did leave them smiling.

After a while the pair relaxed and sat against either a rock or a tree before speaking a bit more freely.

"I think I'll take Maemi on a tour around Hyrule after this is over" Link blinked as he looked at Zelda who smiled softly "I never truly got to experience this place with her and I feel bad that we were cooped up in the castle, another reason why she wanted to go with you I guess" Zelda commented as she shrugged, her legs rested in front of her as she allowed them to stretch. Link sighed.

"She wanted to help, it wasn't just exploring. Yes adventuring involves seeing things but doing things… she helped and I am grateful. I just wish I could have done more" Link admitted with a heavy look before seeing her smile weakly.

"I wish so too, I guess we were so busy. Yes saving Hyrule is important but we could have tried to take time to appreciate things a lot more" Zelda said.

" **Yes, yes you both certainty should have!** " said a shrill voice that got them bristling in surprise, looking around the pair immediately got into a defensive position before hearing a scoff.

" **Stupid Hyrulians! If I wanted to attack you I'm sure your eyes would have suffered in your sleep** " said a very cold tone.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Zelda asked as she looked round while Link narrowed his eyes as he tried to hear where the source of the voice was, sadly the forest was pretty dense causing their progress to weaken. Soon they heard a series wing beats before a bird's chip.

" **Always looking down on us, no wonder we're almost extinct… let's not forget you're all on my turf! I should be the one asking you what you're doing here** " the shrill voice said darkly. Link looked around as the voice spoke, however Zelda quickly tapped his arm causing him to look at her stunned expression as she pointed up at a tree. Squinting his eyes he tried to see What she was looking at only to blanch in shock as he finally noticed a small red bird standing on a branch, it's black eyes narrowed at them before it started to preen it's red feathers.

"What the…?"

"It's a Rioden!" Zelda gasped in surprise confusing him.

"A Rio…den?" Link asked as he looked completely baffled from the name. Zelda seeing his confusion sighed.

"It's a name Maemi and I spoke about when we were hiding, we spotted a bird like this and Maemi immediately called it a Rioden" Zelda said, still he looked lost not that she could blame him. "They were almost hunted to extinction even though they are good at hiding" Zelda explained surprising him.

" **That's right Hyrulian! You idiots did this! All for our rare feathers stupid lot!** " the Rioden scoffed causing them to wince. " **Again, why are you here?** " the bird asked coldly as it narrowed it's eyes at them. Zelda bit her lip before sighing, no use hiding since they would usually help those who were lost but given the track record with Hyrulians it was unlikely that this bird would help.

"We're here to be tested, my sister Maemi led us here" Zelda admitted while Link placed his sword away. The bird blinked as it perked up from the name.

" **Maemi? She brought you two here? I don't see anything special…** " the Rioden mocked coldly earning her a growl from Link. " **I see cats do more damage punk** " the bird yawned before shaking her head. Zelda scowled at Link causing him to stop half way from growling, freezing he looked at Zelda who sighed heavily at him.

"Please help us, we're suppose to find a door"

" **Need a lock but you get a key… some lot you are** " the Rioden rolled it's eyes, this time Link twitched as he reached for his sword only seeing this move Zelda glared and slapped his hand causing him to yelp in pain.

"That hurt!" Link yelled as he shook his hand in order to push the pain away.

"Compared to what would have happened if you killed that bird" Zelda warned darkly causing him to simmer down in dislike. The bird stared blankly before shaking it's head.

" **Wild dogs…** " the bird muttered before sighing but ignored the dark look from him " **I take if you haven't found my sister?** " the bird asked surprising the pair.

"Your sister?"

" **That's what I said smartass, do clean your ears** " the bird said darkly.

"Want to come and say that to my face?" Link challenged angrily earning him a scoff from the bird.

" **No thanks I'm fine up here, who knows where that swords been… or you for that matter** " Zelda bit her lip as she tried not to snort at what she was seeing.

"So can you tell us your name? My name is Zelda and this is Link" Zelda said with a smile, the bird blinked as it looked at her before frowning at Link's name.

" **Link? More like stink** " Link's eyes flared in pure anger and this time grabbed his bow only to get tackled to the ground by Zelda.

"No! No I'm not getting verbally abused by a stupid dumb bird! That thing's dead!" Link said while the bird watched with a bored look.

" **Stupid…** " the bird muttered causing him to struggle more against Zelda who pinned him with magic as well.

"Enough Link!" Zelda said before looking at the bird weakly "can we please get along? Ganondorf is going to completely destroy Hyrule if we don't stop him" this made the bird perk up.

" **Why didn't you say so?!** " the bird shrieked in surprise startling the pair. " **Honestly useless pair! However I'm not going down there if Mr. Temperamental can't take a few jabs** " the bird said bluntly.

"I shouldn't have to you know! I have feelings" Link spat causing it to shake it's head.

"Truce?" Zelda said sharply at the pair who remained staring at the other, Zelda bit her lip as she waited only to hear them sigh in defeat.

"Fine/ **Whatever** " the pair said earning them a sharp nod from Zelda who slowly released him.

"Mind getting off me?" Link asked a now beat red Zelda who got off him once she was sure he was manageable.

"So… what should we call you?" Link asked as he got up, he sorted out his cap as he looked at the bird who stared.

" **Emotia, I'm a red Rioden but I am the last red of my kind** " this made Link pause in surprise while Zelda went still from guilt and sadness as she remembered how Hyrulians use to hunt the birds for their feathers. " **We should look for my brother Willper and my sister Knowel** " the bird said before getting ready to fly, only once she started flying she avoided going near Link in case he tried anything funny, not that he wasn't thinking about it given who was now joining him.

* * *

As the pair continued to travel through a path lead by Emotia silence continued to fill the area, soon the path lead to a clearing that contained a large tree.  
" **Hey Emotia you took your time! What took you so long?** " Came a shrill male voice that caught their attention. Emotia soon flew towards a branch of the large tree and rested next to a green Rioden who was eyeing her with black eyes.  
" **Found the two Madam Maemi was looking for** " Emotia explained as she nuzzles her brother who returns the gesture.  
" **Really?! They're here? Does that mean it's time already?** " Came a shrill female's voice. A blue bird with black eyes flew from a branch and greeted the Hylians. " **Hiya I am Knowel! Please to meet you** " the blue Rioden chirped as she landed on a startled Link's shoulder. Tense Link stared at her before she nuzzled him.  
"H-Hi" Link greeted with an anxious look that confused the blue Rioden before she eyed her sister in the tree.  
" **Emotia! Did you do something to him?** " Willper asked sternly beating Knowel to the punch. Frowning Emotia huffed.  
" **He was a rude boy! He deserved it** " she spat causing both birds to rant at her.  
" **They're here for the test Emotia what is wrong with you?** " Willper said sternly.  
" **Yeah! Madam wouldn't have sent them otherwise!** " Knowel added crossly but didn't leave her perch which was now Link.

" **What if they were intruders? They could have lied in order to find Madam Maemi, ever think of that? Besides what's so good about them? The blond boy acts like a scrappy five year old** " Emotia said darkly, the sibling birds would have agreed with her comment that was until she spoke rudely about Link. Link meanwhile glared at Emotia but refrained from moving, despite the fact his fingers were itching to get his bow.

" **He bears the Triforce of Courage Emotia** " Knowel says calmly causing Emotia to roll her eyes.

" **Is that all that makes him special? All because he has a relic? Last time I checked it's not the items that make a person but the person who holds the items** " Emotia replied coldly. Willper shrugged but kept on his perch.

" **True Emotia, but they have lasted this long and it looks like they've conquered their demons… at least for now** " Willper commented earning him a groan from Emotia.

" **Lovely… should we shower them with songs and high praises as well?** " Emotia added before glaring at her brother who nudged her off the branch.

" **No we are suppose to accompany the pair to the doors. We have our roles just as they do, now we have to follow through like we were tasked to do** " Willper replied sternly causing Emotia to groan but concede.

" **Fiiiine! Honestly, the sooner this mess is over the sooner we can enjoy the silence** " Emotia muttered as she and Willper flew towards the trio. However as they got close Emotia immediately perched on Zelda's shoulder in order to avoid Link from getting her.

* * *

Link as they arrived at the door unfortunately was very close to killing Emotia who had at times secretly mocked him with a few gestures here and there when no was looking. However at the very end Knowel gave her sister a warning look.

" **This is the door that will lead to the next area** " Knowel said with a chirp before flying towards it. She then turned to face them with kind eyes.

" **Even though our time was short it was nice knowing you all, good luck and I hope you see her soon** " Knowel said before confronting the door silently.

" **Good bye sis** " Emotia said with sad eyes, hearing this the Hyrulians were left confused as to what was going on. Was Knowel leaving or something?

" **We will see you again soon** " Willper said with a calm voice despite how sad he was about her going, Zelda and Link as they listened went cold as they realised that Knowel was going to go for good. Sadly there was nothing they could do since like them they had roles to play and if they wanted to get to Maemi they had to rely on their newfound allies.

Knowel stared at the large stone doors with calm accepting eyes before she started to sing in a calm mature voice.

" **Blue bell drops sing from a time like no other**

 **I bestow my knowledge and my mind**

 **A part of spirit that glows with pride and trust** " very soon a glow surged round Knowel as she continued to sing. Very soon the doors began to glow signalling that they were reacting to her song.

" **You can see me through**

 **Like you can see truth past lies**

 **But remember**

 **No matter where you are**

 **Just keep the faith and I shall stay true**

 **To your heart!** " The moment she stopped singing the glow that surrounded her vanished to reveal a blue eyed bird singing as it flew in mid air on the door, very soon light appeared from behind the doors.

They stared in shock and in wonder as the doors turned blue before opening completely to reveal a sky blue portal from within.

" **The Test of Wisdom will commence once you enter the door, take care and don't lose yourself** " Willper said softly as he landed on Link's shoulder where Knowel had once perched. Not caring about the new bird that chose to rest on him, Link's mind remained on Knowel and the fact that she was now gone. Was it all worth it though? Yes they were trying to stop Ganondorf but at the same time they were losing more lives, whether they were good or not.

Sensing his sadness Zelda placed her hand on his causing him to look at her.

"It will be okay, she knew that this was what she had to do. She wouldn't want us to be sad" Link stared at her with mixed emotions while Emotia frowned at him, after all he didn't know Knowel at all. So why should he care? "In fact let us continue for her sake so her sacrifice would not be in vain" she added softly. Link stared at her before nodding stiffly.

"Right... let's go" and with that they entered the portal.

* * *

 **I wonder what other trials lay ahead,**

 **Happy New Year everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**


	27. Chapter 26

The first thing Link noticed when he woke up was blue, in a way it felt peaceful and calming as it lulled him into closing his eyes and sleep.  
Soon he opened his eyes once more to see that he was submerged and floating in water to his shock. Looking left and right he saw nothing in the vast blue water.  
" _What happened? Where am I?!_ " He started to panic as he felt trapped from within the water's hold. He then looked up to see the sparking sun as the light shone through signalling that it was day time. Keeping his mouth closed in order to keep the air in he tried to push himself up towards the surface, only it proved to be a struggle as the water seemed as if it did not want to relinquish it's hold over him to his dismay. However he refused to give in and fought harder, to his confusion it only made him more tired and weaker than ever before causing his limbs to become more sluggish. Link's eyes soon began to close against his will scaring the male even more as he tried to stay awake only... he lost and passed out while he mouth opened due to his lungs which were burning from the lack of oxygen.  
Darkness surrounded Link as his body began to sink towards the water grave.  
" _Link..._ " Link froze as he heard the voice.  
" _Link don't give up_ " to his dismay he could not move or react as darkness and fatigue continued to consume him.  
" _Link come on you're smarter than this! Remember the Water Temple, the water was it-_ "  
" _Real?_ " Link's mind paused as he remembered the boss of that temple and Navi's warning about the water not being real. Opening his eyes he soon saw that he was close to the floor but stared at the water and the ground carefully.  
"This is not real" Link said softly, relief and surprise filled him on the fact he could speak despite being under water. Narrowing his eyes he began to push towards the surface and began to ignore the thoughts and worries of what the water could do to him. Instead he fought less harder but kept himself working at an even pace until he broke through the surface. Immediately he gasped for air and looked round to see vast waters everywhere. No land or any mountains could be see from a distance which meant that he was stuck.  
"There he is!" Zelda's voice alerted him enough to try and locate where she was, to his relief she was to the right of him while sitting on a raft with the birds on her shoulder.  
"Link are you alright?!" Zelda asked as she tried to get the raft towards him.  
"See, I told you he would wake up" Willper said with a glee.  
"Yeah? Just barely" Emotia huffed as she looked away causing Link to glare but took Zelda's hand in order to get up.  
"I wasn't sure where you were, all I saw was-"  
"Being surrounded by water" Link finished for Zelda who nodded grudgingly.  
"It was a test of the mind to see what we truly think is there, it's like when I had the Eye of Truth. Even then Navi could tell the water in the Water Temple was not real but was made by the boss" Link said while he tried to recover from his ordeal. Zelda nodded as she listened.  
"Now that we passed where is the exit?" Zelda asked, before they knew what was happening the area shook before a set of stone stairs appeared from the raft to the bottom of the sea. Curious the four followed until they saw a door on the ground.  
" **It's been fun for a short while** " Willper smiled before nuzzling his reluctant sister **"take care okay-oh and please take care. If you can help them sis with making replica Goron tunics it would help them get one step closer to Lady Maemi** " Willper said before flying towards the stone coloured doors.  
" ** _Birds of a feather flock together_**

 ** _As I witness the rise and call of courage_**

 ** _But where is the willpower?_**

 ** _Identical and true_**

 ** _Where is my path?_**

 ** _Is it filled with chaos?_**

 ** _Or is it a utopia of balance and tranquillity_**

 ** _I call on my heart bounded and laced with emotion_**

 ** _My sister knowledge to open the door to my heart_**

 ** _To grant me courage and strife towards_**

 ** _The meaning of spirit_** " Willper sang softly but in a foreboding tone that left everyone staring without breaking eye contact, very soon the doors revealed a green gate from within once the doors opened.

" **Take care of my sister** " were Willper's last words before a white bird with green eyes appeared singing on both doors. Sighing Link stared at the bird before Zelda took his hand.  
"We're almost there, she is waiting for us" Zelda said with a shaky smile "can you help us please Emotia?" Zelda asked the saddened bird who remained away from the pair.  
" **Sure... why not?** " Emotia muttered before two tunics appeared as she released two feathers.  
Once they entered the gate the trio winced from the heat, at this rate they may not last in the area due to the intense heat which might burn the skin right off their bones.  
"This is worse than Death mountain" Link muttered.  
"Agreed but we must find the gate, will there be a trial in this area?" Zelda asked softly.  
" **I don't know, maybe not** " Emotia replied stiffly catching their attention.  
"Is there something wrong?" Zelda asked while Link stared at Emotia blankly but with curious eyes.  
" **Oh? Is there something wrong?** " Emotia asked in an almost biting tone that left them startled " **my siblings are gone, dead! Extinct! Gone forever! The world is falling apart and it is in the hands of a pair of bickering idiots who love nothing more than to either hurt each other or those close to them! If you ask me I wonder why I should bother? What good are you two if the Lady of Balance had to run away thanks to your unjustly actions?** " Emotia exploded at the pale faced pair who were left stunned by her words.  
" **You know what? Forget it! Find your own way to the gate and get your own key! My life is more important to me since it's the only thing I have left** " she added before flying off Zelda's shoulder and faced them with cold eyes. " **Not worth the pain and disappointment after all you couldn't beat him last time! Who's to say you'll win with the lady? Or that you won't forsake her again? You both messed up not only once so why should I trust you since you never cared about us? You don't even know us and you use us before moving on when our duties are finished!** " And with that Emotia flew away from the pair who were left speechless at how she exploded at them.  
Link slowly turned to look at Zelda and is alarmed by hearing her sniffling, tears ran rapidly down her face before she broke down completely while rubbing her eyes with her left sleeve. Not caring that the heat was making her tears evaporate. Link as he watched her felt his stomach drop as he remembered how he treated Zelda and Emotia leaving him feeling not only rotten but guilty for being insensitive. In a way Emotia had acted like him and to feel the brunt of the words be them true or not hurt him more than he would have liked to admit, guilt continued to wash over him before he placed his hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her only to flinch as she shrugged him off and ran the opposite way from Emotia.

Not that he could blame Zelda, just seeing her shatter like that left him realising how fragile and raw Zelda truly was. She still ached over her actions, despite wanting to keep Maemi safe Zelda had hurt her deeply only to realise it too late and was unable to fix it. Even now Link remembered his actions only the difference was that it was out of spite and there was no justification to them. Biting his lip he looked at where Emotia had gone and sighed since he too judged too quickly. Of course she wouldn't trust him too quickly given how he was, yes he was mad at how she treated him but she didn't trust Hylians for good reasons. Instead of being understanding he had been vicious towards her leaving him more weighed down compared to before.

* * *

Link slowly made his way through the burning wasteland he noticed no trees only rocks and right mountain like structures leaving Link to think that this place put Death Mountain to shame given how hot the area was.  
His ears as he walked soon caught the sound of sniffling before the sounds stopped, rounding a corner he spotted a small light brown colour hiding inside a mini cave. Recognising the colour was the same as Emotia's beak he walked towards it and stopped, looking up he saw the saddened bird and could see himself in the bird to his surprise.  
" **What do you want?** " She asked bitterly " **I told you I am not helping so shove off!** " She spat but he paid no heed, instead he looked at her with sad but understanding eyes.  
"I'm sorry Emotia, I had been sensitive since the start of the journey, no even before that. I had been angry for so long that I snapped" Link sighed as he looked up at her but she ignored him and kept looking away.  
"First Ganondorf attacked the Great Deku Tree, then seeing all the those in pain from his acts and how it affected them... it was all too much, still is. I am no hero, some might call me one but I don't really feel it. I still wonder why me? Why was I placed in this position? I never asked for this, but I know that I can't turn my back on people. Not when they are in trouble, it's not me" Link said sombrely as he looked at his boots.  
"I know I can't ask much of you, nor can I truly understand what it means to lose family... I have Ganondorf to thank for taking some of my childhood from me more than once" he said with a bitter smile not seeing Emotia peek at him from the corner of her eye.  
"You see when the great war took place my parents were one of the casualties, I could still never understand why it happened or what it was about but it did happen. I have to stop him, Maemi would want me to try, before I held back and didn't listen which cost me almost everything again. Which is why I am here now right? To try and improve, to see where I went wrong and make sure that I heal... right?" He asked softly. Soon he heard the sound of wings that now fluttered in front of him. Seeing her impatient expression he lifted his arm so she could perch on it.  
" **Stupid... but so true** " she sighed " **I concede... you pass you silly idiot** " Link froze as he heard an amused tone in her voice while she said the last bit. Looking at her in disbelief he saw her eyes revealed happiness, leaving him more baffled than before.  
"Wha?"  
" **I am your last test, sorry I had to act all mean but I had to have you think that I hated your guts so you can discover some parts of yourself that needs to be seen. You're a nice guy, she spoke a lot about you and knew that you not only had to heal from past experiences but also needed to try and move on** " Emotia said wisely, part of her almost wanted to laugh at his stupefied expression. He had no comeback from what he had just experienced. All that attitude was just a ruse? A test?  
" **Before you ask, Zelda will heal don't you worry, it will be a phase that she has to overco** **me. But it is possible. Congrat** **s idiot** " she smirked before nudging his cheek with her beak after she went up his arm. Looking at her with anxious eyes Link remained a bit on edge thanks to previous encounter.  
"But... but what about your siblings? I thought you didn't want to end up like them, you-"  
" **I know what I said** " she sighed as she frowned before smiling " **however thanks to the lady we cannot die, once we complete our mission we will be back together again and join the others. She did risk a lot to rescue us so the least we could do was help** " Emotia added warmly.  
"So... now that the test is over-?" Emotia fluttered and flew around him while giggling.  
" **I am free to join my siblings, I feel bad for being mean but I had to push you. You may not know this but sometimes power is governed by our emotions. The more we feel-** "  
"The more energy we unleash" he slaps his head as he realises why she did what she did.  
" **Lady Maemi has practiced her powers over the years, she knows emotions are one of the main fundamentals that make up a spirit. Hence why Power yields to her as she has learned to accept it** **is apart of her** **. It can be overwhelming at times but she knows it is part of life, part of us** " Emotia commented softly causing him to smile before a thought came to him.  
"You said power, what do you mean-?"  
" **Why the Triforce of power of course** " she chirped with glee, Link blanched in shock as his mind reeled from the news.  
"How is that possible?"  
" **Best ask her, all I know is Zelda dared her to touch a relic that looked like the Triforce and that is it** " she replied " **now that that's over and done with, go see your girlfriend. She might need an ear from you** **when we see her** " Emotia said before laughing as he not only tripped but yelped at the same time.  
"Wh-what?! She's not my girlfriend!" Link spluttered while his face went red, Emotia smirked slightly.  
" **That's what they all say, they say those who bicker like you two did REALLY like each other. I should know I am Emotion after all~** " she said in a sing song voice and took off.  
"I'm starting to miss the other you now" he muttered darkly as he followed.  
" **I heard that~** " she sang with glee to his dismay, however despite this sudden change he soon felt somewhat happy and relaxed to see the real her. However! That didn't mean she was right!

* * *

"Hey Zelda, can we talk?" Link asked with an anxious look on his face once he approached Zelda's saddened form.  
"What is it?" She asked faintly as she stroked what looked like Emotia's wing to Link's confusion since the bird was resting on his shoulder.  
"I wanted to say sorry, properly this time" Link commented with a guilty look on his face that left her looking at him wearily.  
"You don't have to Link, I understand-"  
"No you don't Zelda" he shook his head causing her to look at him with distain "I was and still am dealing with a lot of issues, issues I repressed and I allowed my emotions to get the best of me. I want Ganondorf stopped, he caused us so much pain and just knowing that he took so much..." Link looked away while clenching his fists in anger.  
"Some of us were denied normal happy lives, don't get me wrong I had people who cared about me in the forest but! I still have what if questions about what it would have been like if he hadn't causes those problems, what would it have been like to have lived and known who my parents are? But I will never know and I know that I can't change that so I have to carry on regardless, sometimes... I still wonder why I was chosen, why me of all these people?" Link looked up with a saddened expression that left Zelda swallowing her bile thickly, in truth she hadn't thought about how it would affect him only now as she heard him speak about what was bothering him left her more guilty than before. In a way she was just like Ganondorf, she had stolen Link's childhood without meaning to causing shame to fill her.  
"I really am sorry, I didn't know" Zelda said softly as she looked down at her garbs.  
"How could you when I kept quiet about it the whole time?" He asked with a humorous smile "that is why we're here, she wanted me to heal by opening up so I could acknowledge the issue. Now... I still feel numb and sad" releasing air from her nose Zelda stood up before moving towards him, she felt him tense up as she wrapped her arms around his torso in order to give the saddened male a hug.  
"It is to be expected, how can one try to even think about things like this without being judged? Once Ganondorf is defeated I promise I will try to fix things, I can't bring the dead back but I can try to improve how things are" Zelda smiled a brave yet shaky smile that left him startled by such a promise.  
"You don't have to-" Zelda shook her head silencing him.  
"No I want to, my father made problems with the Gerudo which led to a war. Then the King of Thieves invaded and stole the power, only... Maemi might be able to input her ideas as to why but we won't know anything until we see her" Zelda commented with a determined look Link stared at her for a bit before nodding.  
"Alright" Link finally answered "let's go"  
The pair soon followed Emotia who soon started leading them to the door.  
"Wait a minute, why was there a bird similar to Emotia with you?" Link asked not noticing Emotia snickering quietly as she flew. Zelda blinked before smiling faintly.  
" **One of my many talents courtesy of Lady Maemi, I could be in two places at once. Before you found me I was speaking to the princess and then left a remnant of myself for her to talk to. Power of illusions, very useful with scary situations** " Emotia replied to a startled Link who groaned lightly from an incoming headache. Giggling Emotia soon composed herself before flying towards a door hidden in a small cave.  
" **Farewell, it was nice to meet you both. There will be a map leading you to the top of a tower. At the top there will contain a gate to the Palace of the Winds. Just think of Maemi when you go and be careful of monsters like Wallmasters** " she said to the uneasy pair who now dreaded the place.  
" **Oh don't be like that, it's to scare intruders and put that dork off of scaling the tower. You wouldn't want him up there and finding Lady Maemi would you?** " She smiled softly but the pair were not convinced. Rolling her eyes she still smiled " **seriously you passed all three tests you'll be fine** " Emotia laughed before heading towards the door itself. Staring at it with determined eyes she steeled her resolve and nodded.

" **Day of light**

 **Pure and true**

 **Hear the calling of my heart**

 **Hear my song of time**

 **Born and proud of neutral**

 **Harmony sweeps here**

 **Born to be wise**

 **Born to be courageous!**

 **Born with a heart**

 **I feel light and** **float though the sages** ****

 **One with the light and shadow**

 **Hear my call as I open the final lock**

 **But please**

 **Please don't think badly of me**

 **As I sing my farewell song**

 **Please don't forget**

 **To listen to your heart** " Emotia sang in a foreboding melancholy tone that left the pair transfixed despite the door reacting by glowing bright red. Very soon the doors started to open allowing them to hear crackling noises due to the fact the doors were made of stone.

" **Oh and before I forget, there is a silent swordsman protecting the final door to the temple entrance. Appease him and he will let you in. But remember what you learned or he will show no mercy** " Emotia said with a bright smile before merging with the door, leaving two baffled Hylians as they now wondered who it was. However just as they were about to ask the door opened showing them a red gate, within the gate was a white bird with red eyes singing looking as if it was waving at them while smiling. This left the pair staring at Emotia's body with heavy hearts before entering the gate.

* * *

Maemi soon approached Dark by the entrance that would lead to the gateway for the tower.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to be hurt again" Maemi asked with worried eyes, Dark soon shook his head to her dismay.  
"Have...to..." Dark said before walking away from a stunned Maemi, to think he would chose to speak now and it was to guard the gate to the Balance Temple.  
"Please be careful! I will be very mad if you get hurt!" Maemi said sternly in order to prevent him from hearing the worry in her voice. Pausing he looked at her from the corner of his eye before a ghost smile appeared on his lips, saying nothing he left.  
"Be safe..." Maemi choked quietly as she gripped the sides of her white jumper. Her eyes grew heavy from the last time Dark had seen Zelda, saying that it didn't end well was an understatement. Link to her horror had almost killed Dark had she not found him in time causing the already damaged part of Link to become withdrawn, trust to her dismay had become very hard for him to obtain thanks to the pain and loneliness he endured. Even now she worried about whether he would return but if Link and Zelda had passed the test... would they still spare him?


	28. Chapter 27

_I have my reasons for doing what I am doing now,  
To some it wouldn't make sense that I a dark entity, an enemy of the light would allow myself to be a watchdog for some girl... only she is not just some girl. She is precious to me, more than anyone would ever know. It wasn't just him who cared for her, just seeing her through his memories, knowing how important she is and how against everything she would still find us. For him and for myself I will protect her, no one not even dark entities like Ganondorf will ever be allowed to get their hands on her.  
Why?  
Because she is our precious treasure and despite who I am, she cares and sees me as family as well. That is something I can't ignore, whether she is connected to my light side or not. She is my treasure... my descendent._

* * *

"So this is the entrance to the Palace of the Winds?" Link asked as he stared at the long tower with dread due to how high the roof was. Even Zelda was feeling uneasy about how high they had to go due to the fact that the tower reached past the clouds.  
"Seems so, but we can't let out guard down. Monsters like Wallmasters are inhabit this place, most likely they are here to send away unwelcome intruders" Zelda replied before they entered the tower to see ancient stone like floors and pillars, cobwebs covered some parts of the area while some mold and weed resided in some parts of the stone cracks. Flowers also lived in certain parts where the sun touched them making the area look more ancient. Despite the fact it looked peaceful, they refused to let their guard down as the place contained a light pulse of energy surrounding various parts of the area and objects. Their ears soon caught the sound of birds either tweeting or cooing as they rested on top of a platform near where a small set of stairs were located. No soon as the pair took their first steps on the stairs did the birds fly away leaving them with deafening silence within seconds.  
Tension immediately filled them as they examined the first hallway that contained six doors.  
"We should stick together, we don't know anything about this place" Zelda commented earning her a brief nod from a silent Link who remained on guard.  
The first door to their left contained a stone tiled room with nothing but green mold and various sized rubble. Looking round the pair silently looked for anything useful, Zelda soon spotted a silver like object half hidden by rubble on the far right end of the room and quietly walked over towards it.  
"It's a key" Zelda whispered to Link after she picked the item up before showing him. Link's eyes however who narrowed his eyes in order to see what she found. Just as Link was about to take a step towards her, he immediately looked up the moment he heard a stray wind howling above them before the air changed in the room. Grabbing his sword he rushed towards Zelda who yelped as she was pulled away just in time for Link to slice at the newcomer, only it was not what they expected.  
A large deformed fairy like creature with five sharp claws at the end of its five legs similar to a wall master's fingers landed on the floor. Its wings were stick like but glowed a sickly pink, its hair was blond but the strands were like thick string as they moved up and down slowly in the air. It's greyish skin was also wrinkly and paper thin. The creature once it's dark eyes spotted them soon released an unearthly scream, this caused the pair to cover their ears immobilizing them for a moment before forcing themselves to run before getting attacked.  
"That cannot be a Wallmaster!" Zelda cried in terror as they tried to avoid vines that broke and cracked open various stone tiles until they dived outside the tower after leaving the hallway.  
"Whatever that was, I don't think I want to ever see that again!" Link panted as he gripped the ground tightly to assure himself that he is alive, for once that creature really left him scared and it lived in the tower!  
"What now? We have to find the map" Zelda showed him the key "we also have this key but no idea of which door it leads to" Zelda commented with a worried look.  
"We are not going near that door again!" he said sharply "but who knows if it will still be after us... times like this I wish Navi was here to help us" Link muttered softly while her face grew sad from hearing Navi's name.  
"We have to do something" she said softly "we can't just sit and wait for it to vanish, they live there-"  
"And if we get chased out? I can't use Din's Fire nor Farore's Wind" Link replied causing her to go cold.  
"No magic?!" She panicked a little too loud for her liking, she went pale from the thought before composing herself. "Fine, we will use what we have to survive. You did pack a hookshot right?" Link froze before looking away weakly causing her to feel uncomfortable from seeing his reaction "Link?" Zelda asked a little sternly.  
"I didn't know we would end up here" Link responded lamely causing Zelda to grab the right side of her bangs while resisting the urge to scream.  
"No problem, what weapons did you pack?" She asked in a semi tense voice as she tried to compose herself but her voice showed she was getting hysterical to her dismay.  
"My sword, shield and Ocarina" Link replied now feeling uneasy from seeing Zelda glaring at his response.  
"No bow or arrows?!" She asked only to growl as he shook his head "wonderful... just wonderful Link" she hissed crossly as she seethed at Link for not equipping himself properly.  
"What about you?" He asked now feeling annoyed only to pause with his eyes growing wider and wider as she showed her bow, gold hilted rapier, Deku Nuts, daggers, bombs, bottles filled with red, blue and green potions, lastly she had also packed a hookshot of her own to his surprise.  
"You left prepared" Link commented in a semi stunned tone "almost as-"  
"I was leaving you to find my sister, I wanted to make amends. Even if the world was to end I was hoping to have no regrets between us" Zelda said stiffly as she kept her eyes away from the Link who soon grew more perturbed that she would aim to leave without telling him, not that he wouldn't have deserved it thanks to how he treated her.  
"Are you both Link and Zelda?" Asked a meek voice that caused them to look at the entrance to the tower. Zelda's eyes went wide as she saw Maemi who was wearing a floral sky blue dress with a sky blue bow tied to the right side of her head, she stood bare footed while looking at then with curious blue pupiless vacant like eyes. Link who noticed the eyes blink in surprise while Zelda shot off from her spot and ran towards the girl not noticing the eyes.  
"Maemi! I am truly sorry for how I acted!" Zelda cried as she hugged the girl tightly but didn't notice the lack of response "I-there are no words I can say that will justify what I have done, but can you ever forgive me?" Zelda pleaded at the girl, Link as he watched felt odd at acknowledging that this was Maemi. She felt too eerie and slightly empty.  
"Zelda..." Link said softly at how happy and yet guilty she was but knew he couldn't say anything. For all he knew it could be a trap.  
"I'm sorry, but I am not Lady Maemi" the meek sweet voice commented startling the pair as they looked at her. Zelda soon detached herself from the girl and moved a back a few spaces, Link however was surprised at how quick the girl was to admitting that she was not Maemi. Just who was she?  
"What?" Zelda asked now wanted to cry at the cruel trick.  
"I was asked to guide you by my master Lady Maemi, she knew that it would be troublesome for you to enter with the Wallmasters lurking about" the girl commented softly as she smiled brightly at them. "So here I am!" She chirped surprising them even more.  
"Who are you?" Link asked while Zelda remained silent.  
"Marcia! And you both are here to scale the tower, very challenging when you have no maps or compasses! Very hard indeed~!" Marcia said as she smiled widely before doing a mini twirl while her arms were up on either side of her as she moved. Seeing this startled pair were left at a loss for words from watching the peppy Maemi look alike twirl and act all chipper, a complete opposite to the Maemi they knew.  
"My sisters are sadly at the temple, very sad but in a way that is good so that Lady Maemi can know where you are" Marcia added as she placed her hands behind her back and beamed at them. "So shall we go now?"  
"Wait wait! Do you mean to tell us that that creature we saw in there was a Wallmaster?" Link asked only to shiver up inside as she nodded eagerly.  
"Yup! An evolved version Maemi nurtured to scare off intruders like Moblins. They do have a large appetite which makes it easier to remove bad creatures. Those bad creatures won't be very happy when they see these Wallmasters, oh no they won't~!" Marica sang while beaming at the uneasy pair who remembered their run in with the creature.  
"I don't think I want to see how it eats" Link muttered "I saw how Dead Hands attack and that was enough for me" Link added while Zelda gave him a worried look.  
"Hehe! That's what I am here for silly billies~" Marcia giggled while her wide smile remained, tilting her head her long black hair fluttered to the right before settling. "Follow me! You have to get to the top quickly before Ganondorf finishes rebuilding his castle! He is so very mad that Maemi tricked everyone into thinking he was dead, very very mad~! Good thing he doesn't know it's her" She added in a peppy tone as she led them to relevant rooms.  
"Get the keys, you have one final test and they are part of it" Marcia chirped before waving at a grunting Wallmaster who was munching on a dead Moblin while it's legs kept it in place on the ceiling.  
"True fact, they can eat with the mouths on their faces and inside the hand like mouths. Lucky you didn't get caught" she chirped but didn't notice the reactions of the terror stricken duo who's jaws dropped in horror, while their faces were pale from the thought.  
"Yeah..." Link muttered.  
"Lucky..." Zelda said in a faint tone as she then ducked her head to give the monster privacy while trying not to puke at the sight of how it was eating the dead Moblin. Giggling Marcia then pointed at another key for Link to grab, taking the key gingerly he was surprised to see that no Wallmaster was coming after them.

"Why are they not going after us now?" Link asked in confusion earning himself a giggle.

"Because I'm here, they know now that you're friends who are taking a test. They're just annoyed they have missed but on a free meal but know not to upset the lady of the temple" Marcia added brightly as they continued their route. Link immediately turned to Zelda who looked more pale from the thought of having to endure the non stop chasing and attacks from those creatures, both as they looked at Marcia immediately grew grateful that Maemi had sent her to help.

* * *

"And here we are! The final floor" Marcia chirped as they arrived on the floor below the roof. Giggling she turned to look at the exhausted pair who were now collapsing on the floor.

"I don't want to get up…" Zelda cried weakly as her voice was muffled by the floor, but cared not if it was dirty. She was too tired to get up after going up those flights of stairs and being forced to check all the doors to find over a hundred keys, even those objects were getting heavy the more they had to store them. Zelda when she heard Link groan weakly would have laughed but had no energy to even crack a smile as she wanted to sleep.

"No time to sleep silly billies! You have to take the final test! Otherwise it will take longer to see her" Marcia said brightly as she tilted herself slightly while beaming at them.

" _How are you not_ _tired_ _?_ " Zelda asked weakly while trying not to cry taking Marcia by surprise as she head Zelda's thoughts.

" _I just want to sleep… not even those other dungeons were that strenuous_ " Link whined causing Marcia to giggle while placing her clenched right hand to her mouth.

"Okay! You can rest after going up this tower" Marcia chirped earning her relieved cries from the pair making her giggle again.

She soon sat down and watched the doors which had a floral design on the top and sides of the doors, the vines also lead past the doors and were on the walls connected to them. Meanwhile an eye rested as a keyhole in the middle of the double doors giving some who would see it an unsettled look.

A smile continued to form on her face before she noticed the sun was about to set meaning the twilight hour.

"Alright you two! We have to get the trial on now! Or else Lady Maemi will get tired of waiting and close the gate completely!" Marcia chirped shocking the pair into sitting up.

"We're up!" The pair cried in alarm before taking out the keys so fast that they had to pause and cry out from the pain of pulling a their arms somehow, giggling Marcia helped take out the different colour and sized keys by using teleport and levitated them in the circle.

"Okay now I sure hope you all memorized the balance symbol because this is the trial- find the key of balance!" Marcia chirped with glee not seeing Link gulp slightly "pick the wrong key and you all have to start again! From the very beginning!" Marcia added with a sly smile as she grinned at the pair. Zelda stared at the keys in shock before looking through them with determined eyes, Link however almost choked on his bile before slowly getting up so he could look at them properly.

"If a hint helps then I shall give you one, think of Lady Maemi and what she prefers. What is her personality?" Marcia asked now changing her expression as she watched them with knowing eyes.

Zelda who was listening paused, she soon tried to think back before eyeing the keys. Each was too flashy or either too big or too small or too heavy. Only a few looked like they would have the symbol until she was put off from seeing them, however some looked too cheap or fake leaving them to worry on whether they actually obtained the key at all. Link as he looked remembered to when he was with Maemi, the day he met her in Kakariko Village she had worn a plain sky blue dress, something that was different to what Zelda had worn at the castle. Even then he remembered her wearing plain coloured clothes with hardly any design, he remembered her being very simple and yet determined to help. Link remembered how she helped the Goron elder by singing a song to ease his troubled mind despite the rough encounter, then there was the issue with Ruto the princess of the Zoras. She had been able to not only silence but also helped the princess to mature and behave properly during their misadventure until she was able to go home. Just remembering however about the issue with the stone at the end unfortunately left him almost shivering involuntarily causing Zelda to look at him for a brief moment.

"I'm fine" Link said almost looking a bit green, yup! He was avoiding Ruto after this!

Seeing his reaction she shook her head before looking at the keys until one key however left her blinking, it looked slightly plain and yet the colours where the head part of the key was left her intrigued. How had she not noticed this before?

Reaching for it she blinked in surprise as Link also grabbed the same key as her leaving them both in silence.

"I think it's this one" Link commented, stunned from the contact she nodded softly.

"I think so… Maemi liked wearing plain clothes" Zelda said softly.

"Never the flashy ones" Link added with mirth in his eyes as he smiled, seeing this she smiled warmly as she thought back to her sister being fussy and whining about the clothes her father or Impa would try to give her until they decided to give her plain ones.

"Hmm? You sure?" Marcia asked as the pair presented the key to her.

"Yes, it has to be" Zelda commented.

"No other key matches the description" Link added before Marcia plucked it from Link's hand.

"Well let's test it shall we?" Marcia chirped as she turned to place the key in the iris of the eye, hearing at thump the pair went quiet until a turning noise followed by a series of clicks entered their ears. Soon a loud clank filled the room and then silence.

Both were left unsure of what to say or do as they looked at the door with worried eyes, did they chose wrong?

"Congratulations! You passed!" Marcia cheered with glee causing the pair to sigh in relief before a smile formed on their faces. "Time to go and see the one guarding the gateway~! Let's be on our way! Our merry merry way~!" Marcia sang before pushing the door open to show an empty room and entered leaving the pair to gather their thoughts. Once they were ready the pair entered the large room containing pillars on the ends of each corner of the room. They also noticed that the light was now dimmer compared to the other rooms they had encountered minus the few rooms which were dark and had no light sources which meant that they had to feel their way around the area.

Now as they observed the area the pair soon grew worried as Marcia's voice was no longer present in the room.

"I wonder who the one guarding the gateway is" Zelda commented now feeling a little worried.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it won't be as easy as we think" Link replied now feeling like something was about to happen, as they continued to walk with only the sounds of their footfalls greeting their ears Zelda soon blinked and squinted her eyes as she spotted something in the large room.

"Who is that?" Zelda asked as she tried to see who was standing in front of a door, curious Link stopped walking and stared at the shadow like figure and blinked in confusion. For starters why they only see two red lights and no face or anything that would allow them to see who it was that was in the room.

"I… I don't know" Link said softly as he moved Zelda so she was behind him. "Stay close, we don't know who it is" Link said before moving forward slightly until some light entered some parts of the room, allowing the parts of the room to bathe in the moonlight beams. Link as soon as he saw some of the light bounce of the figure paused and went still.  
" ** _Oh and before I forget, there is a silent swordsman protecting the final door to the temple entrance. Appease him and he will let you in. But remember what you learned or he will show no mercy_** " Emotia's words entered Link's ears once again causing him to bristle. HIM?! He was the one guarding the final door?!

Link narrowed his eyes before gasping in shock from seeing a version of himself wearing a black tunic, staring at him Dark remained still but kept his arms folded. On him was his sword and shield as he observed them silently but didn't move an inch.

"Why is there a dark version of me here?" Link asked lowly for Zelda to hear, her eyes went wide in shock before looking past Link to see the dark version of him.

"It can't be… Dark?" Zelda gasped as she placed her hand to her mouth to hide her horror. Dark stared blankly at them but didn't respond leaving her baffled.

"Dark?" Link asked Zelda not knowing why she called him that.

"Ah-yes! Maemi called him Dark when I found her speaking to him, for some reason she kept defending him but I wasn't sure if she was sympathizing with him because of Sapphia" Zelda explained with a thoughtful look on her face before looking at Dark who kept watching them.

"I was told to defeat him, I thought that he was an enchantment Ganondorf had created in the room" Link commented before staring back at his dark side. Thinking back to Maemi he trusted that she had a reason for trusting Dark. Hearing that she named his dark side did surprise him deeply but kept himself composed as he soon went towards Dark. Zelda taking note walked behind Link just in case she saw any hints of Dark appearing hostile.

"You're Dark?" Link asked politely to his counter part who just stared at him with guarded eyes, hearing no reply Link blinked. "Are you the silent swordsman Emotia told us about?" Finally Dark moved by looking side to side while hinting that there was nobody else in the room causing Link to frown.

"Hey I was just asking, you never know who could be an enchantment or not" Link snapped before growling as Dark rolled his eyes but said nothing as he glared at Link.

"Look I know I left you injured but in all fairness you attacked me first" Link commented earning him a low snort.

"Is that what you think?" Dark finally asked, his voice raspy and hoarse due to the lack of speaking, hearing him finally speak took the pair by surprise "seeing someone in the room wielding a sword while a fairy locks onto you the moment you are spotted, you don't think that's striking first?" Dark asked causing Link to bite the inside of his cheek, his dark side did have a point.

"I can understand-"

"No… no you can't" Dark shook his head with venom now present in his eyes. "It's always you, it has to be you who is the favourite son who does no wrong" Dark spat to Zelda's shock as she hears the hatred in his voice, even Link is left stunned by the comment.

"The Goddess' favourite while I, I am the bastard son who was locked away without any thought as to how this would affect me. I will never be accepted by anyone of the light… until one who found me gave me a name. Gave me hope for the first time and then just when I think of meeting my light side for the first time… you try to slay me in cold blood. So can you blame me for retaliating? For being so angry and upset? Apparently you can! You never heard me or spoke to me, you just saw me as an enemy and attacked me like you would any other opponent or monster that you've come across! Did you think for one minute or did all reasoning go out the window?" Dark screamed as he pushed a startled Link to the floor. "Just being near you makes me sick, how the Goddess' can pick you. One who just acts like a puppet and doesn't think much, are you just here kill anything bad that the Goddess' disapprove? Are you just an executioner?!" Dark sneered before shaking his head.

"To think I wanted to help and make a difference, to prove that I could be useful to help and seeing everything… generation after generation. I see no reason to be good, I am only alive because she helped me live when I was almost dead. Not caring that if I die so do you, no she wanted me of all things to live! Why should you be allowed to live because of your actions?" Dark snapped "I shouldn't be known as the bastard child, it should be you! It always has to be me who is the faulty one well look what's happened! You almost ruined the world and allowed that filth to almost destroy it, both of you did!" he added before giving Zelda a cold look.

"I never did forget what you tried to do to me, I wouldn't be surprised if you told him to kill me" Zelda's eyes went wide.

"I most certainty did not!" Zelda snapped as she defended herself "if anything I was trying to-"

"Find the sister you chased away? Oh I know a lot about it, talk of the temple and some areas of Hyrule" Dark spat causing her to recoil in horror. "You know she wanted to never forgive you for your actions had someone she knew talked her into thinking in a different way" he added while Link got up shakily due to fatigue.

"Why should I allow you to see her? Both of you will just cause problems so go back to the surface and let us all be?" Dark yelled crossly.

"Because we need her" Zelda responded with guilty eyes "I know I messed up, I want to make things right but in order to do that we need her help. I know we can't go back in time and fix this. Even if we did the results could be even worse because we have no idea of how to fix it, but Maemi can do it. I believe she can" Zelda gripped the sides of her garb weakly.

"So she's just a tool for you to use?" Dark laughed sarcastically "just like how you're using him you're now using her? Even after all this time you still can't stop using people, what a sad world we live in" he added before Link narrowed his eyes.

"Stop it! We have no time for this-hey!" Link cried in alarm as Dark took out his sword and swiped it at a now shocked Link who dodged it.

"What? You're too close… seems familiar?" Dark asked in a cold tone as he smirked cruelly. Zelda bit her lip as she saw the emotions raging in Dark's eyes, in more ways than one he was right. She had used people whether it was intentional or not.

Link used his glove and wiped some sweat from his head.

"Okay! Since you won't allow us past I guess I'll have to defeat you to get by" Link snapped causing Dark's eyes to light up with malice.

"So you're going to finish what you started? Are you going to aim for my heart that you missed last time?" Dark asked angrily as he took his shield out and got himself ready.

"Link no!" Zelda cried sharply.

"Enough Zelda, he's trying my patients" Link hissed stunning her at how his eyes went cold "he's been baiting me ever since we got here and he knows how important it is to see her, I am not going to let him rattle me anymore" Link added to her shock.

"Link please, we can't-"

"Oh but princess, he wants to" Dark smirked "he's been after my throat since we met. So why not play this game once again since this isn't the first lifetime he's trying to kill me" Dark goaded, Link not caring about his words released a battle cry before charging after Dark who retaliated with his shield before bashing Link back with his sword and used his own sword to slash downwards. Seeing this Link jumped back causing the sword to hit the ground resulting in a few sparks to appear. The pair either blocked or exchanged blows that would almost hit until one received a nick from the opponent's sword. Zelda as she watched gritted her teeth as she watched in horror of what was happening, this couldn't be happening. How things would end, after all Maemi wouldn't have rescued Dark without a reason. She must have seen good in him otherwise why would she have bothered?

"Link please enough!" Zelda said before crying out in surprise as she dodged a stray attack from Dark after being pushed back by Link. Staring at them she huffed at how childish this truly was, no one was going to win due to how evenly matched they were and she knew it. Neither had magic, it was just swords and shields that were a factor in this and even if the fight ended. Both would be too exhausted to get up or at worst they both die.

"There has to be a way to stop them… this is getting out of control" Zelda muttered. Even as she watched them she had tried to find a way to block them from attacking the other but there was no opening, they were so deadlocked it was hard to see how she could end this.

Soon to her surprise Zelda winced and rubbed her head, closing her eyes she opened them only to blink as the scene looked slightly different. Link had shoved Dark harshly onto the floor and stared at him angrily while Dark responded with a glare filled with hatred. Gripping his sword Link charged and jumped while Dark pulled his sword up so it was above his head only what happened next stunned Zelda.

"Stop it!" Maemi's scream filled the room causing Dark to look up in horror at seeing Maemi now standing in front of Link with her arms wide spread with the aim of protecting Dark. Link who's eyes widened from seeing her sudden appearance was unable to stop his attack felt his stomach and heart leap up to his throat as Maemi had been sliced from the top of her right shoulder to her left lower waist. Dark remained stunned as he saw Maemi now drop to the floor and bleed out in front of him. Screams filled his ears not realising that it was his own, gripping his sword he undid his protective stance and stood up before charging at Link and stabbed him in the heart.

"Bastard child… are you happy you killed someone who is innocent?" Dark asked with unrestrained fury before twisting the sword in his hand, hearing Link grunt but was unable to move winced as Dark pulled his sword out and kicked Link away from him once he fell to the floor. Spitting blood from his mouth Dark narrowed his eyes hatefully before turning to see life leaving a dying Maemi's eyes, tears welled up in his eyes. Dropping the sword he rushed towards Maemi and picked up her bleeding form and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I couldn't even save you in this life, why? Why would you save me?" Dark's voice shook as he cried, seeing her grip his sleeve weakly she tried to smile weakly before looking at Zelda. Her eyes slowly darkened and then… she went limp. Dark seeing this releases a broken wail that fills the tower enough to send shivers down someone's spine. Zelda as she watched dropped to her knees and screamed in despair before wailing but nothing could be done. They were both dead.

* * *

Zelda blinked as she snapped out of her daze, seeing Link send Dark to the floor the pair glared at the other startling Zelda enough to realise what she had just seen.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! ENOUGH OR SOMEONE WILL DIE!" Zelda screamed as she ran to stop Link from attacking Dark only to stop and flinch from seeing Link's sword go down, her eyes were now shut until she heard the sound of metal hitting the stone floor. She remained still before slowly opening one eye, Zelda's eyes immediately opened at seeing that Dark was undamaged and that Maemi was not in the room. Instead Link placed his sword back in his scabbard and gave Dark a hard glare.

"I am not going to sink that low as to attack someone who is unarmed" Link gestured to the sword that was be Dark's side which had somehow left Dark's hand. Blinking harshly Zelda was stunned by what she had witnessed. "I didn't just go through all those trials just to kill needlessly, obviously you are here for a reason since she saved you right?" Link added as Dark stared at him with a wordless expression, shock filled the dark entity before a feeling unfamiliar entered him. Spying his sword he grabbed it and used it to help him stand, Dark wobbled for a bit before placing his sword back in it's scabbard and his shield was now strapped to his back. Not speaking as he did this he soon turned to Link with a neutral look while Link was left baffled at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room.

"Well done… for once" Dark said bluntly and vanished before the pair could say anything, shock filled them until light slowly filled the room allowing them to see a plain room. Taking in the details of the pillars and holes that filled the room they soon spotted that the doors had now opened inwards allowing them to go through.

"Scared me there, you scared me very much!" Marcia said with a pout as she approached them.

"You were watching?" Link asked as she stared at him.

"Lady Maemi would have stopped you but she would have died you meanie!" Marcia said causing them to go pale, Zelda as she heard this felt her heart twist at the vision she had seen. It wasn't an ordinary vision after all.

"I-I didn't know" Link said as shock filled him.

"How could you when she would have intervened to save him, hardly spoke when she saved him! Worried he was becoming a mute, very very worried!" Marcia scolded before folding her arms. "But… you spared him, that was very nice of you. She would be very happy to see this" Marcia beamed, turning to see the gateway she beckoned them towards it. Shaken Link followed Zelda and Marcia to see a doorway that had a swirl multicolours as it glowed within it.

"She's waiting for you now" Marcia chirped before allowing the pair to enter. No sooner after entering the pair were immediately lightheaded as they walked through the hallway like path was filled with multicoloured lights.

"This is the bridge way?" Zelda asked in awe at seeing such colours which reminded her of the sage medallion colours.

"Yup! It was constructed to help travel safely, those who chose to fly there will suffer a little light headedness. That is unless they are birds" Marcia giggled before seeing a bright light at the end of their route.

The pair winced and slammed their eyes shut once they left the exit to see some trees and stone floors. Surprised the pair looked round until they noticed the ancient ruin like area.

"This is the Palace of the Winds?" Zelda said while Link watched with wide eyes, he saw clouds below some parts of the floating land leaving him to finally grasp that they were not on the surface anymore.

"I think so… this place, we're above clouds" Link commented shocking Zelda as she flashed him a look. Looking round she saw some parts of the floor and building were missing to her surprise. How old was this place?

"Bit late aren't you?" asked a voice they knew too well, turning to their left they saw Maemi wearing a white dress with a black sash around her waist, on her feet were black shoes. Beside her were two identical girls. One wore a reddish brown dress and bow, her eyes were also reddish brown and was barefooted. Meanwhile the other wore a purple dress and purple bow which matched her purple eyes, like the other girl she had no shoes on. However what stunned Zelda and Link the most was that Dark was standing beside her with a guarded look on his face.

"Honestly I was expecting you both sooner, then again it is to be expected" Maemi sighed weakly before blinking as Zelda immediately ran towards her and hugged the stunned girl tightly.

"I was scared that you were going to die! Don't ever do that to me again! How will Impa cope if you died?!" Zelda cried before her shoulders shook, sighing softly Maemi smiled faintly and hugged her sister back.

"Nice to see you too" Maemi said warmly, spying Link she gave him a brief 'we are going to have a few choice words later' look causing him to smile weakly but knew she was right.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Navi screamed as she flew towards him and hugged him as tightly as she could surprising Link before he chuckled in relief from knowing that she was okay.

* * *

 **Yay they finally meet up!**


	29. Chapter 28 End of Arc 1

"And this is Maple and Mei" Maemi smiled as the two girls beamed from where she sat. Maemi smiled and thanked Dark for pulling her a chair so she could sit once they arrived in the main hall of the temple. To say what the pair witnessed as they entered the temple was breath taking had been an understatement, just feeling the pure energy surging through each and every room left them feeling warm and safe. Each room and hallway contained something that brought their attention until they saw the softly lit room that allowed sunlight to bathe in the surrounding area. Link as he saw Dark help Maemi felt mixed emotions about it even as he saw her smiling at his counter part, why was he being bothered by this? It left Link more confused and yet feeling negative feelings about Dark being near her to begin with.

Dark sensing this shrugged mentally knowing that Maemi would see no reason for Link to feel this way.  
"But what are these girls? Why do they look like you?" Zelda asked looking perplexed while looking at a smiling Maemi.  
"They are spirit familiars I created, some would say spirits servants but I consider these girls amazing. Each has their own personality and ability, but they do have similar quirks" Maemi added with a fond smile as she patted Marcia's beaming head.  
"Familiar quirks" Marcia chirped with glee.  
"Familiar quirks" Maple added with a little less peppiness in her voice but her expression showed she was happy.  
"Familiar quirks" Mei included with a mature smile as she chuckled. The pair were left stunned at how the trio behaved and spoke one after another without breaking tempo. Dark as he watched this felt a ghost smile form on his lips but didn't show he was amused due to the company, however it didn't fool Maemi for one minute as she smiled at him.  
"So I hear Gannondorf is back and madder than ever" Maemi commented before looking at the sky as she tried to assess something.  
"We really can't do this alone" Zelda said weakly "I know I upset you Maemi, I admit I crossed the line. You were never in the way" Zelda said as she looked at her cup with broken eyes, Maemi watched silently but allowed Zelda to finish.  
"It was me, I caused all these problems. I was mad at myself and took it out on you, it was truly awful what I did and I pushed you away. The one thing I didn't want to do because I was scared of losing you" Zelda said before Maemi released a soft smile.  
"But Zelda, you did what you could. If anything you didn't tell Ganondorf to do this, he did it on his own volition" Zelda looked at Maemi with surprise and disbelief in her eyes. Link as he watched felt relief from seeing them reconcile and yet guilt plagued him for what he had done to Zelda. In the end this was between sisters so what right did he have to behave the way he did? Just then he bit his lip in order to muffle a cry as his shin had been kicked really hard, Link immediately flashed a furious look at Dark who raised his brow at the expression until the sound of coughing entered their ears.  
"Wrong person Link" Maemi said bluntly as she gave him a cold look that left him rooted to his chair. "Next time you give me agro and get in between sister fights, so help me you had better pray I do not find a Moblin's club to beat you with. Am I clear?" She asked sternly. Wincing while releasing a shaky smile from how bad she kicked him he nodded. Smiling she beamed at how he listened.  
"Excellent. Now another thing before you go to fight Ganondorf, I want you to fix things between you and Dark" the trio went silent from her sudden words, surely they had heard her wrong.  
"What?" Dark asked in surprise from hearing such a thing.  
"Why?" Link groaned as he rubbed his knee, this was the last thing he wanted to do.  
"You both are stronger together, that and thanks to a time meddler he is more stronger and dangerous than ever. Something I will not tolerate. Now I know the Master Sword will only follow one who's heart is pure but I find that as long as the intentions are pure it will help whether someone has a dark side or not" Maemi commented as she took a sip of her water, Dark looked down at his cup with doubt almost forming in his eyes causing Zelda to blink at how he was acting. There was no way his light side would agree to this so why bother?  
"In the end both want what is best for everyone- freedom from oppression, equality, the ability to feel whole once more. No one likes being trapped in dimensions, nor do they like being alone. If you truly want to make a difference Dark, now is the time to show those Deities that you are someone they should ask for help on, that they are wrong about you because I know they are. You know it so push those doubts away, for we really need balance to overthrow the chaos" Maemi added with a soft smile before looking at Zelda "I went on a quest to find out who I was, where I came from. Now that I know, I want to help and not just because of my roots. I want to give people a chance to be happy, to give those who lost hope a future to look forward to. The Gerudo already have our backs, something Nabooru would be happy to know. We also have Zora, Goron and Sheikah following us in this fight. Not only that but the Great Deku tree is willing to help however we can, we are not alone. Dark, Light we are all in this. We are all tired and want to be free so the first step is you two, what will you two do now? Remain bickering and resenting the other or will you see past this? Link... Dark truly does want to be back where he belongs, don't you want to be whole again?" Maemi asked Link who despite wanting to help felt conflicted. She made it sound so easy and yet it was their choice, yes in a way he had been unfair to Dark when they first met but how can one put aside the fact they are opposites?  
Zelda as she thought back to seeing Sapphia immediately knew exactly what Maemi was talking about- unification where they were all stronger together not apart. Even hearing that Maemi had been split into four left Zelda upset and worried until she now saw more colour was on Maemi's skin making her skin look olive, reminding Zelda of a Gerudo in some way. But that was impossible, Maemi would have said something before right?  
"Did you get your shadow?" Zelda asked Maemi who blinked before smiling.  
"Yeah, her name is Nina and to some mean people she is known as an evil witch. But she isn't all bad" Maemi said lightly "she only became that way thanks to people who hurt and made her life miserable" Maemi added with a sad look as she felt Nina's sadness. Zelda hearing this grew sad and nodded, Dark felt himself grow more dismal from remembering how hard it was for him to be accepted because of who he was. So it was no surprise that she would endure the cruelty of some light dwellers.

Link meanwhile bit his lip, he couldn't truly imagine what her shadow went through but seeing her expression he looked at Dark briefly. This was all too much, how… how could he allow himself to let Dark in when they were strangers? They were at the others' throats before which made it harder for him to feel at ease after all, who's to say that Dark wouldn't turn round and betray him when things were against them?  
"Well Nina is you and therefore she is my sister making her family. She is no evil witch to me" Zelda added causing Nina to scoff while trying not to cry from the kind words. Sensing this Maemi tried not to cry and smile at the same time.  
"I am sure she's touched by your words" Maemi said before hearing a grumble from Nina earning her a chuckle, Link soon smiled before getting up.  
"Can I walk around for a bit?" Link asked as the group looked at him.  
"Sure just don't get lost" Maemi smiled "take your time" she added with a knowing smile, once he left did she give Dark a 'go to him' look that had him hesitating for a bit before getting up, nodding briefly he left.  
Maemi shook her head and smiled.  
"What a pair of bruised boys" Maemi said softly "and it wouldn't be so bad except they are two halves of a person. This is going to take some time for them to heal, for now they will have put everything aside if they want Hyrule free from the control of Ganondorf" Maemi explained softly before looking at Zelda who was thinking about things.  
"You said that the Gerudo have our support, how did you do it?" Zelda asked with a baffled look since they would never support her father so why her? Maemi hearing this smiled.  
"We have a common goal, to hear that their king was just after power and had left then to suffer. To hear he not only brainwashed but used Nabooru, it leaves a bitter taste on all our tongues" Maemi replied to Zelda's surprise. "In the end they are sisters, daughters, aunts, cousins, comrades and most importantly mothers. No one harms a member of their tribe and gets away with it, we are no different to them. We all despise traitors who wish us harm, I just reminded them that they are not alone in their suffering. Yes we both went to war but we all suffered severe losses and I even informed then that father had tried to make peace before Ganondorf silenced him to get the power. Believe me they were furious to hear that he double crossed them" Maemi said as she rested her head on her palm while looking at a troubled Zelda who bit her lip, to think it took her father's death and Ganondorf's betrayal to get both sides to see eye to eye.  
"I see..." Zelda said before looking at her cup.  
"The other tribes agree to put aside their resentment, once I explained who started the war and why it happened. This was when they all finally listened" Maemi explained sombrely causing Zelda to wince a bit. "Some feel angry to be pushed into something as petty as that, but know they have to honor the call" Maemi said before standing up, she soon smiled at Zelda who still remained saddened about how things have turned out.

"Well I am sure you are tired from your long trip, that and I am sure you need a wash so I'll have Marcia escort you to a room will that be alright?" Maemi offered with a small smile that left Zelda grateful for the gesture. Fatigue immediately entered Zelda due to how many nights she had not slept, nodded faintly Zelda yawned before standing up only to see Marcia stand up as well, silently Marcia guided Zelda to a room leaving Maemi with Maple and Mei.  
"You will be going tomorrow?" Maple asked with a worried expression only to blink as Maemi tapped her nose playfully, causing the girl to pout slightly.  
"Once it is over I will be fixing a few things before coming back. I promise after all this in a way is my home" Maemi said warmly leaving both girls smiling.

* * *

Silence filled the newly made castle, dark clouds passed the windows until a faint light appeared near the entrance to the throne room.  
Large footsteps echoed and boomed until a giant pig with large tusks could be seen thanks to a reflective object nearby, swords that were once in his hands dropped to the floor with a loud clatter while his hoof like feet collapsed until his whole body landed on the floor with a earth shaking thud. His breathing was heavy and ragged as pain continued to fill his shaking hunk sized body. Slowly the muscles in his body started to pulsate before moving like a heartbeat as they started to shrink. The rest of his body followed suit as his skin started to become uncomfortably tight, his tusks slowly shrank until they vanished in his mouth which leaked blood from the injuries he endured.  
As he groaned heavily his skin turned from green to bronze before black armour appeared in order to cover him as it was the only thing he wore before his transformation.  
" ** _Curse..._** " he growled in anger and pain as the cut on his neck and chest appeared while his bulbous form slowly vanished to reveal a man with a red talisman on his head.  
" ** _Curse that Sheikah w_** o ** _man... I_** alm ** _ost had_** her... **_tha_** t thorn who keeps escaping me. Even though I travelled back in time to kill her... she still lives" he growled angrily before sending his hand at a chair, a green ball of light then fled his hand in order to destroy the offending item which rewarded him with an explosion. Still it didn't satisfy him. He had one chance to get what was rightfully his and he lost it, all because of that watchdog! Now he was sure that girl would not be left alone because of his mistake. He didn't drag her there to that time period so he could fail and yet he did. Something that made his blood boil since he was now weakened by the injury, smelling blood he sneered knowing that he would have to find her the old fashion way which already proved to be difficult. But he will get her once and for all, and once he had his hands around her throat he was going to make sure she regretted taking what was his and evading him all this time. Something that brought a smile to his shaky cruel face.

* * *

Maemi stared at an elegant greyish back sword with a red diamond jewel resting on the middle of it's hilt, wings flared from the hilt. The sword itself was resting in a container located in a small room behind the doors to her room. A sigh left her lips as she took it with her right hand and pulled it out of it's black scabbard with red diamonds on it.  
"Sorry to disturb you... but it's time, I know it's not ideal but I really need your help" no soon after she finished speaking the sword's diamond flashed causing her to smile faintly.  
"Thank you, I know going against the soul of your previous master which isn't what I had in mind. But even you know that he has to be stopped" she said before laughing as the thoughts of the sword entered her mind.  
"Okay! I think I am spoiling you rotten here by allowing you to say that" she grinned before placing the sword back in it's scabbard. Strapping it to her left side she left the small room leading to hers now feeling more determined than ever. It was good in a way to know that someone she knew had her back on this. Even he was getting fed up with the mess and it was his predecessor that was taking things too far, to think being free from the issues truly gave him more insight.  
She now wore a light blue top under her silver scaled like armour that allowed the ends of it to rest up to her lower thighs, it was light and durable however could block various attacks as long as she was careful. She wore silver trousers and silver shoes. Checking the protective gear and that her hair was now in a long ponytail like when she was in Sheikah form she nodded before leaving her room.  
Time to go to war...

Spotting Zelda now in her Hylian dress with armour over the dress just in case someone tried to attack her. In her left hand was her bow which remained tightly in her hand.  
"Ready?" Zelda asked now taking in Maemi's appearance, to say she was surprised at what Maemi was wearing was an understatement.  
"Now we need to wait for Link-"  
"Coming!" Link's voice echoed from the right causing them to see him running towards them while looking flustered, once Link stopped he hunched over while placing his hands on his knees before panting for air.  
"Trouble?" Maemi asked with curious eyes, Link smiles as he looks up.  
"All fixed" Link replied causing the females to stare at him before speaking to the other.  
"What is the plan?" Zelda asked as she pulled some hair from her face.  
"The tribes are waiting for us to give them the signal, the plan is we head into the castle and defeat Ganondorf while minimising the casualties. No doubt some of his minions are fed up with him but cannot leave without being killed, so we have to only push away when necessary. First you head to your hut, grab your stuff and meet us at the Temple of Time can you do that Link?" Nodding Link frowned, it seemed risky but he would somehow pull it off as long as he could teleport with the ocarina.  
"Zelda and I will speak to the sages in order to unite the tribes, rallying them to fight when needed but we will end this. No sealing just ending it after all even if we seal him who is to say he won't break out? No we can't risk it as much as it pains me to want this we have no choice. He is too far to be saved, his own curse has taken over his mind to the point he wants to consume power" Maemi commented causing the pair to sigh and look down. "Believe me if I could I would try but there is nothing left" Maemi added with guilty eyes.  
"Don't blame yourself, we can't always save everyone" Zelda said while placing her hand on her troubled sister's shoulder. Nodding Maemi exhaled lowly in order to regain her composure.  
"Link are you both ready?" Maemi asked earning her a smile from Link who nodded back. "Good, now place the sword on the pedestal located in the main part of the temple. It will take you to the Temple of Time, find your hut from there okay?"  
"Right, see you both later" Link said before running towards the room in question.

* * *

Staring at the entrance to the castle Maemi pulled a face.  
"He really has no taste, what's worse is that it's more horrific then the last one he made" she added earning her a grumble from Zelda while Link shook his head.  
"How can we get inside though?" Link asked causing Maemi to smile.  
"I'm glad you asked, please hold my hands" Maemi said as she held her hands up, curious the pair took one of her hands before the area changed to a dreary room containing a long wooden table with a red cloth draped over it at the end of the table Ganondorf could be seen frozen with a fork in his mouth as he stared at them in complete shock.  
"Daaaw I'm sorry, did we interrupt your meal?" Maemi asked mockingly causing him to twitch in anger "oh no, don't mind us and finish your meal. It's not like we have anything else to do while you stuff your face like a pig" Maemi drawled sarcastically before hearing Zelda and Link yelp as the trio ducked slightly in order to avoid a plate being thrown at their heads.  
"You have the nerve to barge into my castle and mock me?!" He yelled in anger before standing up, Zelda and Link almost flinched from hearing him slam the table with his fist causing it to dent slightly.  
"Technically it's Zelda's by right since you killed her father, but let's not think about that-"  
"I should kill you for taking what was mine-" Ganondorf, Zelda and Link froze as they heard a loud yawn come from Maemi who looked bored while looking at him with half lidded eyes.  
"Again, technically it's not yours. It belongs to Din, you know the Goddess you are suppose to worship. Ring any bells?" Maemi asked bluntly causing him to growl angrily.  
"Just pointing out a fact, by the way nice injury… Sheikah sword?" Zelda blinked in surprise as she saw the mark on his neck.

* * *

Impa who was watching from the Sacred Realm went still before anger filled her. This was the one who tried to kill Maemi?! She knew her swordsmanship including her marks and that was one of her works. Just knowing this fuelled her anger even more until Rauru placed his hand on her shoulder, glaring at him she soon took a deep breath before relaxing. No, now wasn't and the time to lose control. They needed to be unified if they wanted to win.  
"We will get even Goro" Impa looked at Darunia's hardened look. "No one hurts a sister of the Gorons" he placed his left fist to his right hand before cracking the fingers while a cold smirk formed on his face.  
"Nor an ally of the Zoras, water bearers stick together" Ruto added with venom surprising Impa before relief filled her troubled mind. To know she wasn't alone filled her with more hope and determination, even seeing a smiling Saria while at the same time Nabouru who smirked with a devious glint hinting that she wanted blood. Impa was no fool. She wanted revenge of her tribe and herself.

* * *

Ganondorf scoffed while mentally seething at how he had been injured in a careless manner.  
"Tell me how did you get it?" Maemi asked bluntly.  
"Like I will tell you, well... it seems like I have no need to wait anymore. After all, the pieces are now here before me" Ganondorf said in a silky tone while his eyes lit up from knowing that he could acquire the Triforce if he planned well, wiping his face with the end of his sleeve he immediately sent an energy ball straight at Maemi only to their surprise. She took out her sword and slashed the ball so quickly that the ball vanished into tiny particles, staring at him blankly she didn't see Link's reaction to the sword as Dark recognised it without missing a heartbeat. Taking advantage of Ganondorf's shock she jumped onto the table and ran so fast leaving him unable to retaliate, the Gerudo then screamed in pain as she slashed his face from the lower left chin to his the end of his face by his right eye. As soon as Maemi moved her arm back she back flipped before using the cloth of the table to slide backwards until she was beside the startled pair who had no idea of what to make of the sudden attack. An attack that almost looked like Maemi had become a blur for a brief amount of minutes.  
"Consider that payback for the neck injury you gave me when you forced me to come to this land as a child" Maemi said after sword was back in it's scabbard. "What was the saying Ganondork? Eye for an eye?" She asked sarcastically as he held part of his face to stop the rapid bleeding. Glaring weakly he half growled half whined from the pain as he tried to heal, that sword was not normal and that left Ganondorf on edge.  
"Y-You brat!" He stuttered slightly from the pain "I will kill you!" He vowed as blood continued to fall causing him to spit blood away in anger.  
"Been there done that, you know your enemies are all at your doorstep. Even your minions are rebelling" Maemi said to his fury.  
"It is the end Ganondorf" Link said sharply as he drew his sword.  
"No one is coming to help you anymore" Zelda gripped her bow in preparation of using it.  
"Fear and false promises of power will no longer be a factor to them anymore" Maemi added as she narrowed her eyes before hearing Ganondorf laugh lowly until he sounded insane.  
"Do you really think I care about them? About anyone? They're expandable! Just stepping stones to help me seek power!" Ganondorf sneered causing the trio to feel angry at how little he cared for anyone but himself. "Why they would tremble in fear of me because of my power, why should I be bothered about such weaklings?" Silence greeted the room before Maemi looked down at her sword with sad eyes.  
"What a lonely life to live" Ganondorf went still from hearing the words. Link and Zelda turned to look at Maemi who slowly looked at Ganondorf with pity.  
"To have no one to truly fight for, to feel like you can trust no one except yourself. Shame Nabooru cared before you backstabbed her and took away precious things from her. Things that could never be replaced" Maemi said with a furious look that left them unsettled, even Ganondorf was left startled by her sudden change in demeanour.  
"Oh? Oh really? Tell me 'princess' what did I take from her?" Ganondorf asks with a mocking smile despite the pain flaring up.  
"One you betrayed her and your people for power, two you betrayed her trust, three you took her kindness and used it against her, four thanks to your minions you took her only child from her" Link went still in shock while Zelda gasped and covered her mouth to mask some of the horror that filled her face. Ganondorf meanwhile twitched as he gave her an odd look.  
"What are you talking about? What child?" He asked earning him a huff from her as she folded her arms.  
"Thirteen years ago!" Maemi bellowed causing them to freeze "Nabooru was seen in the Desert temple trying to get Silver Gauntlets. Only she was ambushed and led outside by the Twinrova, they sent her through a portal and purposely allowed her to pass out by allowing the sand to smother her completely. The trauma and damage caused the child to die before it could even be born. I would be most surprised if the witches didn't tell you anything. However even if they did I doubt you would care so I am sure they would have cleaned up the evidence" Maemi added with venom in her voice causing him to growl angrily. Zelda shook before narrowing her eyes at Ganondorf who now glared at three angry people wanting to tear him limb from limb.  
"Nothing you can say can change what has happened. No Gerudo will ever follow you again, you have no one now" Maemi said to Ganondorf who was seething in rage at how even now she would stick knives and get under his nerves. Whether the child was his or not it was not his concern. She stole the Triforce from him and he was more than willing to make her suffer for making a fool out of him.  
"It's just a shame I might never know if it was a daughter or son. Looks like fate has a way of biting you in the end... too bad" Maemi backed up as she heard his angry scream due to the fact they both knew that she meant the Triforce as well.  
"Die!" He bellowed and firing at her with an energy ball before taking his sword. To his shock the sword was blocked by not only hers but Link's making an X shape due to how they blocked it, this resulted in Ganondorf's sword being stuck between both weapons. At the same time the ball exploded behind them after hitting the wall resulting in a hole in the wall. The pair stared at the other before smiling at how they acted in complete sync, even Zelda was surprised by the quick response and how they reacted without saying anything. Ganondorf quickly regained his composure and tried to dislodge his sword, only to see Maemi and Link pull their swords apart and attack. Maemi had quickly spun before aiming to slice Ganondorf's middle while Link aimed for the upper torso causing Ganondorf to jump back and parry Link's sword. Seeing this Maemi side jumped and took a shot at Ganondorf cutting a bit of his under arm earning her a grunt signalling she had hurt him. Catching him off guard Link aimed for the leg causing Ganondorf to go on one knee, however before he could move he spotted a sharp light coming from Zelda's bow.  
"Clever brats..." Ganondorf sneered before Maemi narrowed her eyes hatefully at him, part of her wanted to end him right there and then. It would be so easy, she could snap his neck and then hunt him down in the next life. It wouldn't matter for her if she had to go through a hundreds of lifetimes containing him.  
" _I could also shred his soul_ _to pieces_ " a thought came to her, but it wouldn't be enough. Even just slicing his soul in half would not undo the pain and suffering he caused. No he had to pay, it would be so easy if he had a quick death. She wanted him to scream for death while torturing his until he was on the brink of death, she wanted him to...  
Maemi froze to the spot as she realised what was going on, staring at him Ganondorf soon smirked as he saw the look in her eyes. A low laugh left his lips as he saw the irony of it all.  
"What's so funny?" Link demanded as he had the sword near Ganondorf's throat.  
"You're feeling it aren't you?" Maemi tensed up as she felt his stare "the power, the thirst for revenge. You're just like me" Maemi bit her lip as she glared at him but didn't deny it. Zelda and Link stared at them before Link felt Dark's worry for Maemi grow. He even noticed her eyes had gotten darker causing him to worry even more but didn't notice the Triforce of Power glowing lightly. Slowly it started shifting into a slightly darker colour as her anger and hatred for Ganondorf grew.  
"You want me to suffer. You want to use your powers to hurt me, you want me to die by your hands but it's not good enough, it wouldn't be after all I did. I can see it in your eyes 'princess', you're becoming like me" he taunted Maemi to her annoyance causing her friends to worry at how he was trying to get under her skin.  
"You're wrong! She would never be like you!" Zelda snapped angrily only Ganondorf's smirk grew at her naïvety.  
"It won't be long before you become greedy and vengeful, you'd want more and one death would not be enough... oh no You would haunt my spirit even after I come back, you'd just end me the moment you would find me but when would it end? Would you hurt others to get to me? So do tell me... are you going to kill me now I wonder? Are you going to start our cycle of murder and chaos?" He chuckled darkly as he smirked evilly. Maemi hearing this blinked as a thought came to her. What did she want?  
" ** _Just do it! What's the worse that can happen? He is evil after all, he will do it again you know_** " time stood still as she looked down at the floor while gripping on the sword tightly in her right hand, silence filled her ears as her mind remained conflicted on what to do. On what was right.  
Truthfully... what did she want? What did her heart truly want the most?

.

.  
" _Demise why do you wish to hurt the living? Surely there's a way to live freely without hating each other?_ " Maemi immediately felt her stomach plummet and her heart froze as she heard the voice of her younger self. What was she even doing? This wasn't her. What was she thinking acting and thinking about all these kinds of horrible things?  
" _Thank you Demise, for everything. I wish that the next time we meet though, it will be on better terms_ " Maemi remembered speaking to Demise with a smile, a genuine smile before she left the world of Nightmares back then and even now she had meant it. She didn't want to kill or hurt anyone, no she didn't want to go that way. She didn't want to go down that path so why did it bother her now? Why when she was so close to stopping him did all these things appear?  
" _What am I doing? How could I do that? This is wrong, killing won't undo the pain. It would just make it worse_ " she berated herself before placing her hand on Link's which held the sword causing his hand to move back a bit.  
"Don't... he's not worth it" Maemi said bluntly surprising everyone in the room. "In fact death is too good for someone like him" she added before folding her arms while frowning.  
"But" Link and Zelda were left startled at how she was acting, before she was willing to help end him and now she wanted him to live. "What should we do? We can't let him walk free, who knows what he would do!" Zelda cried in worry but Maemi turned to look at Link, Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the sudden change. He could not attack without getting hit in retaliation.  
"Hey Dark, what dimension were you forced in?" It was then Link felt Dark smirk widely at what she had in mind.

This was rich!  
It was the perfect place to put such an evil presence!  
" **You mean the place where the Goddesses locked me away?** " Dark asked with a wide smirk that left Ganondorf completely unsettled, why did he have a sinking feeling that he was not going to like where they were imprisoning him?  
Just knowing what they were up to left him wanting to run or end them but for some reason he was frozen to the spot, something that Maemi had made sure of and seeing him struggle left her mentally smirking.  
Zelda stared at them before her brows furrowed.  
"What dimension?" Zelda asked.  
"T **h** e F **or** bi **d** d **en** Di **me** ns **ion** " Maemi and Dark said with wide smirks on their faces.  
"It's where Link's dark self was imprisoned after separation, three words- no way out!" Ganondorf went pale as Dark now released a loud laugh that sounded cynical to the Gerudo man's ears.  
"Alright Sages can you hear me? We have a hoodlum to seal up!" Maemi yelled with glee before she and Zelda heard approval remarks.  
"You-you can't do this to me! I won't let you-"  
"Ganondorf, you have no say!" Maemi said sharply silencing him "your rights were revoked the day you began your evil reign of terror. Your sentencing begins now and there will be no exiting this realm, no one would dare enter it" Maemi added causing him to glare.  
"I will have my revenge! I swear I will find and kill you! Even if it's the last thing-"  
"You do yada yada yada! So cliché! Give it a rest old man!" Maemi sighed earning her a snort from her friends causing her to smile. "Death is too good for you so why not just take it like a man? After all no one wants you here. So please for all our sakes just give it a rest" Maemi said sternly while the pair nodded. Zelda walked until she was beside Maemi and nodded. Time to lock him away for good.

* * *

Maemi stood with a smile as she watched Castle town, just seeing it before Ganondorf had even set foot in it left her at ease.  
" _Let Link stay Zelda, he is useful if Ganondorf heaven forbid somehow breaks up_ " Maemi had said before winking at Link as she knew he wanted to stay with her sister.  
" _But wouldn't you want to relive_ _your childhood?_ " Zelda asked Link in alarm.  
" _It wouldn't work, his mind would still be the same. An adult who has seen things in the body of a child, no Zelda it would leave him unbalanced. Besides I will go back and change things, unlike him I can interfere without damaging the timelines_ " Maemi had explained, something Zelda reluctantly agreed.  
" _Will you come back?_ " Zelda asked with sad eyes, she had been determined to make things right. To go and see the world with her sister, but how if Maemi was leaving? Smiling Maemi play punched Zelda's shoulder.  
" _How can I not? I promise after all this is part of my timeline but I won't age remember_ " Maemi said bluntly causing Zelda to smile sadly. Without warning Zelda latched on to Maemi before crying.  
Even now Maemi as she thought back smiled softly. She would return after all it was her home in the end. Plus she did promise the Puppet Master she would fix things and she would.  
Seeing a shy girl near the court yard Maemi smiled as she saw her younger self by a fountain in the center of a grass maze, slowly she made her way over.  
"Why do you sit by the fountain all by yourself?" Maemi asked startling her younger self to turn and look at her. Startled her younger self's eyes went wide.  
"You look like me!" The younger girl gasped in shock before Maemi smiled softly, it was understandable given the situation.  
"I am you but from a future time line. One that is not fairing too well" the younger girl blinked in shock and worry as she allowed her older self to sit by her.  
"What happened?!" The girl cried, Maemi smiled before telling her a story. By the time she was done her younger self frowned.  
"But what can I do? I am not that strong" the younger girl said with a pout causing Maemi to smile.  
"What you need to do is stop the bad man from stealing the Triforce but, it is to be expected that we fail however don't take it to heart" the younger whined a bit as she pouted but nodded regardless. "Whatever you do once Impa finds you is never age, stay the way you are. He won't truly believe it is you since people normally age right?" The girl nodded with a curious look.  
"Right...and then?" The girl asked while keeping her attention on her older self.  
"Find Link after seven years, travel and help him. Sheik will help from the shadows. But as long as you train, you can help as well. It will be hard during these trials however it will be okay-oh and when you meet his dark side give him this" Maemi handed her younger self a black pendent leaving the girl baffled.  
"A part of his power is inside the stone, it will keep you safe" Maemi explained "he isn't so scary when you get to know him. He is just sad and lonely, like we are" the girl nodded and smiled faintly as she placed a black stringed necklace which contained a long black stone which was half the size of the older Maemi's index finger around her neck.  
"Now Maemi I know people seem evil and mean but they have their reasons, regardless however! Don't lose sight of what is truly important. You are here for a reason, the chances are that things that happened to me will less likely happen to you know that you are aware. Which is good, However I must ask. Do you have ice powers?" Blinking the younger girl shook her head.  
"No but I have black fire... is that bad?" The girl asked with fearful eyes, seeing this the older girl smiles before hugging her.  
"No... it just means Darla wants to keep you safe. You are no monster or demon, you are special so don't let anyone tell you otherwise got that?" The older Maemi winked causing the younger girl to smile widely before nodding.  
"Okay! Thank you older me!" The younger girl chirped before they parted.  
"I have to go now, oh and if a man in a mask calls himself the Puppet Master shows up in your dreams. Don't be afraid, he is a nice guy and so is his son" Maemi said as she patted dirt off her trousers "take care now" Maemi said and left. Getting up the child smiled and waved at her older self. 

"Bye bye~! And thank you!" The girl called with a wide happy smile before looking at the sun, her fingers slowly touched the bandaged fabric around her neck. Yes she was slowly recovering from her attack but knowing she had Impa and Zelda left her feeling more at ease... despite the king being very odd with her at times. Why? Was it because Impa left the castle to save her?

* * *

" _I'm glad there is no Triforce, whether it's too early or not. Having the choice to have it is something I would rather want. I just hope what I have done fixes things_ "

* * *

Ganondorf stared at the door before blinking with sad eyes after seeing no one was entering the room, Ganondorf soon felt his stomach tighten as he looked down from remembering why he was hurt. He didn't want to come to school but it was the only safest place he knew.  
"Ah... Miss Ayame" Miss Layla's voice alerted Ganondorf that someone was now at the door, there he could see a black haired girl with brown eyes wearing the school uniform standing by the doorframe. On her right shoulder was a bag strap which she gripped in order to secure it. The pair remained staring at the other for a while before she entered the classroom, Ayame turned to look at their teacher before she stopped walking once she was at a respectable distance between her and the injured male. Silence once again filled them.  
"That was a very brave thing you did, confessing like that" Ayame said in a neutral tone, Ganondorf scoffed as he looked away.  
"Or stupid" he muttered darkly before seeing her sit beside him from the corner of his eye.  
"You chose to do what was right, no true person in their right mind would fault you for that Ganondorf" Ayame said before grimacing as she had her bag on her knees leaving him baffled about why she had that expression, shaking away the thoughts she took out a purple pencil case bag.  
"I don't usually carry this stuff but I do pack some medicines, that and it would be hard to cover it with normal means" Ayame said before showing him what was in the case, biting his lip he stared at her.  
"Why are you helping me?" Ganondorf asked wearily causing her to smile.  
"Because it's the right thing to do, that and I want to" she finally smiled to his surprise "may I?" She asked while she gestured to some of the items, not trusting his voice he nodded shakily allowing her to treat and hide the injuries on his face. As she did that he kept his eyes closed due to the swelling on one of his eyes, his eyelids twitched from the pain while a weak groan left his lips. He hated being weak and feeling this way, he didn't want to be seen like he had to rely on someone else and yet here he was being tended to by someone he didn't like. What an odd irony.

As Ayame tended to him she soon sensing another person entering she turned to see a blond haired blue eyed male have a hard expression on his face from seeing who she was with. Seeing her worry filled expression left him relaxing from knowing that Ganondorf was not a threat if she was willing to help, seeing this action also made her smile and relax as she saw that her friend was not going to hurt Ganondorf.  
"Thank you... Maemi" the blond male, Maemi and the teacher blinked at Ganondorf's bashful behaviour before smiling, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He was just misunderstood.

* * *

A white clip snapped in place as the left part of the fringe had been sorted, staring at the mirror which showed a nine year old girl with brown eyes and long black hair. The girl nodded before smoothing her oak coloured dress with white lines on the sides. It had been a struggle for sure but it was almost time. Everything would be alright, as long as she had the black pendent with her at all times.  
Looking down the girl smiled as she touched the crystal like black pendent. She could hardly remember how she obtained it, but it must have been important and she would do what she could to help Link succeed in stopping Ganondorf. Speaking off-  
She turned to where direction of where the Temple of Time was and smiled.  
"He's back..." the whispered before her smile grew "Sheik he's back!" She cried with glee as she ran to find her brother.

~ **End of Arc 1** ~

* * *

 **I know it's a little rushed but it's finally the end of arc 1**

 **What will happen in the next one? Find out soon.**

 **I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, liking and following this story. It truly means a lot to me to know you like it. Thank you so much!**

 **Here is a small teaser for those who want to know what happens next.**

 _ **Long stick fingers belonging to a child made of wood who was wearing a red hat scooped up the remains of a broken pink mask that now laid on the roots of a tree, what was left of the mask revealed it to be a woman's face which was recognised by the one holding it.**_

 **Once again thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/evening :)**


	30. Chapter 29 Arc 2 Prologue

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all okay, let's get started on Arc 2**

* * *

 **~Arc 2 The True Line~**

" ** _Interceptor, oh interceptor, what things will you intercept today?_** "

.

.

Soft songs of birds swept through the forest briefly as they flew through the trees. However without warning silence suddenly filled the area leaving the creatures on edge, almost as if they sensed a malignant aura enter its roots leaving fear and dread to poison the peace that once resided in the forest.

Long stick fingers belonging to a child who was made of wood stood still, wearing a red hat the child stared at the object on the ground before scooping up the remains of a broken wooden pink mask that laid on the roots of a lonely tree that had lost all petals and leaves leaving it bare and lifeless, what was left of the mask revealed it to be a woman with what looked like tips of wings attached to the end of the mask giving it a distinctive appearance. Or at least once had before ruin had befallen on it, however it was immediately recognised by the one holding it with tense hands. The wooden child despite wearing a coloured mask, which had yellow and green eyes while the outer parts of the eyes were red. On the ends were coloured spikes while the mask itself was heart shaped but had no part where the mouth could be seen. The masked child kept a neutral expression on their face as they stared at the broken mask in their hands, the wind soon howled lowly but left those who heard it unsettled as it sounded like an angry wail had hit their ears. This had left small animals hiding nearby fearful but knew that nothing could be done to stop this unsettling feeling that etched onto their bodies, no just hearing the wind was unnatural and had left the predators fleeing in terror for they knew that danger now filled the air. Seeing the rigid posture of the wooden child worried a pair of fairies who were watching as they flew beside him. The fairies themselves were of white and purple but glowed softly as they stood side by side.  
"Skull kid" the white fairy called softly "are you okay? What's wrong?" The fairy asked now sounding more concerned for the wooden child's lack of response.

"You can tell us you know" the white fairy said softly as it tried to coax the child to speak only to see the child's head tilt from side to side earning the fairy a series of clicking noises that silenced both fairies who then looked at the other in worry. What was this mask? Why was it even affecting their friend?

Fingers soon clenched the mask resulting in more broken parts causing a small child's image to enter the masked child's mind. The child's eyes caused a twinge of regret and resentment for the masked child as it stared at the remains. More images of the unknown child who smiled brightly appeared in the masked child's mind, soon dread and sadness entered the masked child as it berated itself for leaving the distraught child alone. Anger filled the masked child for allowing itself to cross over which as a result forced the small child to be left at the hands of the one who had ended it. Despite wanting to finally die, it now was left in regret in knowing the child had cried for it to stay but it did not. It had been too weak to keep it's eyes open let alone move it's tired aching limbs from dancing repeatedly. Just hearing the child's heartbroken screams and cries even now haunted it to no end, even after being resurrected to this state. Where was the child now? Was the child still alive? Not knowing frustrated it enough to not notice it's power burn the mask to ashes, startled it looked at the mask before looking down. It was too late to know now...  
Looking up it spotted the moon and shook it's head causing it's head to rattle.  
It was almost time…

* * *

Footsteps moved briskly on the cobblestones as she snuck through the area. Her breathing remained labored as she ran after turning a corner, but she was determined to get into the building.  
Her friend was back!  
Just knowing this left her with hope that things would get better and they would. She believed they had to, call it intuition but it felt right.  
Once she slammed the doors open after avoiding Redeads and finding the building she stared at the tall blond haired male with blue eyes, beside him was a pink fairy who like the male stared at her in shock.  
"You're... You're back! You're finally back!" She said with relief in her voice as she smiled widely despite panting heavily from running nonstop towards the temple. She soon sent her hands on her knees as she hunched over in order to regain her breathing before looking at them.  
"Welcome back Link, I missed you" the girl said as she slowly stood up and smiles brightly. Link soon parts his mouth as he stares at her in disbelief. There was no way it was her. Could it?  
"Maemi?" Hearing her name she nodded while beaming at him shocking Link deeply at her appearance. "But! You... you haven't aged a bit Maemi, b-but how?" Link asked in as he stared at her but it didn't bother her one bit. "How is this possible?" She smiled even more before standing up, she soon made her way towards him however despite the height difference she was not deterred instead she was sad and yet relieved to know he and Navi were okay.  
"I am not from this time period Link" he blinked in shock "because I was sent back in time my body has become frozen in time. I cannot age or grow. I am still nine years old and still will be until I am in my own time period" Maemi admitted with a shy shrug, as the pair processed this they were left stunned and saddened at the cruelty of being denied the right to grow while everyone else grew and died.  
"Don't feel bad Link, I am just glad that I can cherish every moment I have with you all, time and memories are precious you know" she said warmly before standing up straight, Link smiled softy as she held his hand while looking up at him.  
"I missed you both so much but I knew you'd be back. Somehow I knew" Maemi said causing his heart to tighten at how long she waited.  
"What about Zelda?" He finally asked, Maemi sighed as she looked at him despite some of her fringe was hiding parts of her eyes.  
"She is in hiding otherwise he would find her. I was able to leave now because no one would be likely to recognise me since people age" she added to his chagrin. "It will be alright, but have we have to leave now. We can't stay here for long or else Ganondorf will find us. We need to leave-oh and we need to be careful because Redeads around live here as well as patrol Castle Town!" Maemi explained while mentally berating herself for forgetting.  
"Is there any place safe?" Navi asked with worry, hearing the question Maemi pouted while she pondered on the question.  
"Well Kakariko seems okay for now, but Lon Lon Ranch is hitting a tough time because Ingo took over thanks to Ganondorf. Talon was kicked out leaving Malon to suffer alone" she explained to their horror.  
"What about the Lost Woods? The Zoras and Gorons?" Link asked now becoming frantic at the thought only to feel his stomach plummeted from seeing her sad eyes.  
"I'm not sure Link, years have passed and it is most likely they are all in danger" Maemi explained wearily.  
"I need to get to the Lost Woods" Link said before Maemi grabbed his hand halting him.  
"Sheik told you to go to Kakariko Village Link, maybe he knows someone who can help?" Navi suggested causing Maemi to pause.  
"You met Sheik?" Maemi asked loudly startling the pair.  
"Uh-yeah, do you know him?" Link asked tensely before seeing a far away smile form on her face. Sensing that they were staring at her for a while.  
"Ah! Lon Lon first then Kakariko. When we take care of the problem with Ingo we can then get Talon to return. Plus... I know you want to see Epona again" Maemi said with a sly smile that left him looking away. She was too smart for her own good much to his dismay.  
"All right! Fine! Lon Lon Ranch first" Link groaned as he placed a hand to his face, seeing this the females giggled at how he easily went down earning them a weak glare from Link. Wasn't he the adult now? How did he get roped so easily into this?! And by a child no less... how humiliating. Although... he wasn't sure whether to count Navi as a child or not.

* * *

The first thing Maemi and Link did when they saw Ingo's face on the entrance was wrinkle their noses in dislike.  
"Ugly..." Maemi muttered while he nodded in agreement.  
"Ah welcome all to my ranch!" They heard a familiar scratchy voice heading towards them.  
" _Even now he still has that moustache_ " Maemi muttered weakly before gripping Link's hand tightly alerting him that she was on edge.  
"How may I help you both?" Ingo asked while rubbing his hands together gleefully while smiling. "Are you here to see the horses?"  
"Yes!" Link said quickly causing Ingo to pause before a glint appeared in his eye which didn't sit well with Maemi who watched.  
"Excellent please follow me" Ingo gestured with his left hand, the pair stared at the other wearily before following but kept a few spaces behind Ingo. As soon as they saw where the horses use to be years ago, they stared at the new parts of the area which were the tracks and roofs.  
"These are my finest horses, would you like to ride one?" Ingo asked with a hidden grin. Link looked at Maemi who nodded.  
"Perfect, that would be thirty rupees per ride" Maemi almost blanched but didn't respond to how extortionate that was, even Link was surprised by this.  
"Really? Well… it's too bad big brother" Maemi said with a sad look that left Ingo almost jumping at how she was reacting, Link meanwhile nearly felt his eyes widen at what she called him.

" _B-Brother?! Why is she calling me that?_ " Link almost began to sweat as Ingo gave him a look that signalled he was not happy.

"Remember Romani Ranch and how they would offer at least ten rupees for two hours per rider? I feel so sad now... I really wanted to ride a horse here because the people said it was the best ranch containing horses" Maemi said before going teary as she rubbed her eyes with her left sleeve. Link and Navi were left baffled before he knelt down and hugged the sad girl. Ingo blanched at her words before pausing as he heard the praise, but he couldn't just give them leeway because of a compliment. No that would ruin him! And he had worked his blood sweat and tears into making this ranch how it was now. No after being presented this opportunity by the king he was not going to throw things away because of a child.  
"Play along" Maemi whispered quietly in Link's ear as she kept her mouth near his left ear causing him to mentally smile as he now understood her intentions.  
"I'm sorry little sister, it is a shame but since it costs too much" he signed heavily but did not see Ingo twitch from the response "I guess we will have to go somewhere else" Link said softly causing her to whine loudly, hearing this he patted her head lightly.  
"I know, I know but there's nothing we can do. Come on now, let's go find another ranch" Link said as he picked her up with one arm under her legs and one hand on her back, at the same time Maemi hugged his neck in order to keep herself from falling off. Ingo as he watched felt his eye twitch and his moustache bristle from the display, what do they think he was charity?! But if he didn't do something then the reputation of the ranch would go down and he would lose money, what could he do?  
"Alright fine! Fifteen rupees for two hours and that is my final offer!" Maemi blinked in surprise before slowly turning her head to look at Ingo with sad eyes, just looking at her left him stunned by seeing her tears.  
"You really mean that?" Maemi asked meekly causing his cheeks to immediately go red from seeing her expression.  
"F-five rupees and I will give you half price on a horse if you want one!" Ingo screamed before going pale at what he just said. What had he done?! Just how did that child do that?!  
Blinking in surprise she smiled brightly at his offer.  
"Thank you Mr. Ingo" she giggled in a cute child like manner that made his face go red again, at the same time he almost cried out in shock from seeing how adorable she was being which should not be possible at all. Was this child even normal?! Link as he watched this felt impressed by the whole thing and how she had pulled the stunt off. Even he had believed her acting and that was what terrified him, who knew what else she was capable of? Not murder he hoped. That would really not end well he was sure since she might end up disarming him with one cute look.  
"Ghaaaaaa-just go look at the horses and ride them!" Ingo screamed before walking away briskly leaving them completely surprised.  
"I'm glad he's gone" Maemi said bluntly as she pouted when she rested her chin on his shoulder. Startled by the sudden change he looked at her.  
"That was really amazing, how did you do that?" Navi gushed with glee causing Maemi to flash her a bright smile earning her a squeal from the fairy.  
"I don't know to be honest, but it left Sheikah and some people of Kakariko either giving me things or they had ran away from me while thinking that I am being too cute. Even Zelda had a nose bleed... what was up with that?" Maemi said with a curious pout before she tilted her head, however what she did not see was Link move his face so he wasn't looking at her anymore due to how cute she was being even if it wasn't accidental. Didn't she see how she was affecting people?! Seeing his reaction left her baffled at how and why he was acting like that.  
"Um... Link? Why are you looking away from me?" Maemi asked before he almost shook from how the level of cuteness was spiking up to his dismay, spying a chestnut horse he rushed after it only to pause as it shied away.  
"I think that is Epona" Maemi said sounding happy and yet worried for the wild horse. Nodding Link pulled out his ocarina while keeping one arm under her legs as she somewhat sat on him. He slowly placed the ocarina to his lips before shakily placing Epona's song with one hand, that was until Maemi decided to help him with the holes allowing him to play more smoothly. Looking at her with grateful eyes he played while watching Epona who at first pauses from her run to observe him, slowly she started to relax before trotting towards them and bent her head down slightly. This caused Maemi to smile and beam at the horse who greeted them, she immediately placed her hand on the horse's mane before giggling.  
"Hiya Epona, remember us?" Maemi chirped causing Epona to look up and stare at Maemi, finally recognising Maemi and Link Epona neighed in delight before butting the pair with her nose causing Maemi to giggle with glee knowing that Epona remembered them. Soon Link helped place Maemi on Epona before getting on himself, smiling at the horse Maemi patted the horse lightly with childish fascination that left Link chuckling while Navi smiled as she stayed close. Slowly Link tried to get a feel of how to ride Epona for a bit until he felt confident to properly ride the horse without problems.  
Maemi as she relaxed watched the horses before humming Epona's song with a content smile which also left not only Epona but Link and Navi content as the time went on.  
"I see you're doing well with the horse" Ingo's voice alerted them of his presence "so how about a race?" Ingo suggested with a smile, looking at Link Maemi shrugged signalling she had no problem with the race.  
"Okay, we don't mind" Link said with a shrug.  
Soon the pair went on the track with their horses, Maemi as she watched while sitting on Epona felt excited from how Epona wanted to prove herself to the pair not that she needed to in Maemi's eyes.  
Once the race began Epona was immediately first with Ingo's horse following at the rear to Ingo's horror. Smiling Maemi encouraged Epona while Link steered her on the track. So far Link was ahead and continued even to the finish line.  
"You did it!" Maemi cheered with glee as she beamed at Link while stroking Epona's mane, Epona happy from winning neighed while looking at them causing the pair to laugh. Meanwhile Ingo was left horrified by the loss.

"NOO! How could I lose?" Ingo's screechy cry alerted the four enough to look at him. "If the great Ganondorf found out! SHOOT THE HUMILLIATION!" Ingo screamed as he gripped his hair. Maemi blinked in shock while her mouth parted due to how speechless she was, at the same time Link was left baffled at how Ingo was taking the loss.

"No, I won't accept this! I want a rematch!" Ingo said before narrowing his eyes at Maemi and Link "If you win, you get to keep the horse" Ingo said before puffing in frustration.

Maemi as she heard this blinked.

"But…" Maemi looked at Link who nodded.

"Fine, I accept" Link said sternly as he narrowed his eyes.

"One condition though!" Ingo added "you're not allowed to ride with him"

"HAH?!" Link, Navi and Maemi screamed in shock while Epona's eyes went wide in surprise.

"ME?!" Maemi pointed at herself, how was she going to win? She was too small to ride Epona.

"That is… unless you're too scared to ride, you're no so sweet now that you're cornered" Ingo chuckled lowly causing Maemi to twitch in anger.

"That's playing dirty!" Navi yelled before Maemi waved it off surprising Link.

"I'll accept your terms" Maemi said coldly as she looked at Epona, nodding at the horse Maemi saw determination also enter Epona who nodded slightly.

"But- Maemi won't you find it hard to ride because of your height?" Link asked as he got off.

"True, but Ingo wants to fight dirty. He wanted to before but I was on, this way he wants to humiliate me for putting him on the spot before" Link ground his teeth but kept his composure, placing a hand on Epona's neck he smiled at them.

"Do your best" Link said softly before walking towards the gate so he could watch.

"Do your worst Ingo" Maemi said as she gripped the reigns tightly, now settled on Epona she took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves which were racing due to how worried she was. However she had to do this, for Malon, for Epona, for Talon, for Link and Navi. There was no question about this.

"Get ready" Link said after the pair were in position. Once Link gave the signal the pair started to race.

Maemi almost fell due to the sudden jolt but kept her grip on the reigns and her legs on the sides. At first she found it hard to steer Epona until her mind went to how Link practiced with Epona, despite the difficulty Maemi had tried to catch up.

" ** _Interceptor oh dear Interceptor, don't be too scared to fly. After all riding is just like trying to fly only without wings. Isn't the wind glorious at this fine time?_** " Maemi's eyelids went down as her mind now blanked, soon she felt the wind as it touched her but instead of feeling it push her away it had instead guided her forward but she had hardly noticed that she had gone past Ingo.

Link as he watched felt his eyes go wide the moment he saw a silver aura surround both Maemi and Epona, without warning the horse had immediately picked up speed and was now ahead of Ingo shocking the rider who was trying to catch up.

Maemi as she remained zoned out soon saw a crimson bird enter her line of sight, just as it turned it's head she jumped the moment she heard it screech.

"CUUUURRSSSSEEEEES! I LOST AGAIN!" Ingo's screams alerted Maemi that the race was over. She looked for Link who was still in shock from what he had seen, confused she looked at Epona who was also baffled by what was going on.

" _How did she do that? It was almost as if Epona had vanished for a few seconds before appearing ahead of Ingo_ " Link pondered leaving Maemi more confused.

"THAT HORSE! NOO THAT WAS EPONA?!" Ingo screamed in horror "How? How did you tame that horse? Just how did you win so easily?!" Maemi shrugged weakly as she patted the horse lightly.

"I was going to give her as a present for the king, I was sure that he was going to break her in" Maemi bristled from the comment. There was no way that the man was hurting Epona! "But I betted and lost her in a race!" Ingo cried in despair before pausing.

"You know what fine! Keep the horse but it doesn't mean that I'll let you escape" Ingo said coldly before locking the gate doors, he soon laughed at their reactions which were filled with shock and anger.

"CHEAT!" Maemi cried in anger before looking at Link.

"What are we going to do? We can't jump over that fence" Maemi said only to pause as Link placed his hand on her knee.

"True, but it doesn't mean we can't go over that fence" Link added with a sly smile that made her beam.

"Right, nice going Link" Maemi giggled, once Link was back on Epona the four soon laughed as they heard Ingo screaming in anger as they escaped.

* * *

"That was a close one" Maemi said as they raced past a giant Moblin "that thing was huge" she panted once they rushed up the stairs.

"You're not the one who had to kill it" Link panted heavily as he dropped his sword in order to place his hands on his knees.

"True but at least we have a hookshot from Dampé" Maemi said before sitting by a stump. Smiling Link soon walked towards her only to pause he recognised the stump. His heart tightened from not seeing Saria in the area, sensing his sadness Maemi stood up and walked towards him.

"Link, what's wrong?" Maemi asked now placing her hand on his.

"Saria… she's not here" Link explained causing her eyes to grow sad "last time I saw her, she was sitting on that tree stump" Maemi hearing this looked at the stump feeling more sadness fill her.

"I see… hmm?" Maemi immediately looked up to see a male in blue garbs, startled her mouth parted in surprise but kept her emotions in check. That was until Link who had seen her expression drew his sword.

"Wait Link!" Maemi tried to put Link's hand down only to pause as the male raised a hand to stop her, now recognising the male Link relaxed but not completely.

"The flow of time… it can be quite cruel" the male said causing her eyes to grow heavy.

"Hello Sheik" Link greeted tersely not that Sheik retorted as he kept his calm composure.

"One of the sages is inside the temple, she is someone I believe you know but has been unable to awaken which is something I am sure you can help with" Sheik said before taking out his harp. "Should you ever need to come back, this melody- the Minute of Forest shall help you" Sheik explained before playing a melody that caught Maemi's attention, as she listened she heard Link try to play the melody.

" ** _Forest sway_**

 ** _Eternal roots rest_**

 ** _Fairies play through the trees_**

 ** _Sing me to a safe heaven_** " Maemi sang as she closed her eyes, her mind soon envisioned laughing of Kokiri and fairies as they played together in harmony while the Great Deku tree smiled at them from where he rested. Just seeing those images made Maemi smile despite the fact that tears were running down her face. Sheik as he saw this blinked in surprise but quickly kept his composure even though he was alarmed at how she not only reacted with a song of her own, regardless just seeing her expression left him wondering what she was seeing.

Once Link had stopped he looked at Maemi and blinked.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he knelt down in front of Maemi who soon opened her eyes but gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah…" Maemi replied with a shaky voice as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I just saw a happy memory of the forest, where everyone was happy and there was no sadness" Maemi explained causing Link to smile softly and place his hand on her head.

"Are you sure everything is okay? Do you want to rest?" Link asked causing Sheik to become baffled at how he familiar he was acting towards Maemi, shaking her head Maemi smiled.

"No, I want to continue Link. I'm ready" Maemi said brightly causing Link to pause before nodding.

"Alright, but if you want to rest let me know okay" Link said softly, hearing this she nodded brightly.

"Good luck" was all Sheik said before vanishing due to a Deku nut, blinking Maemi smiled.

"So long Sheik" Maemi said softly before looking at Link.

"Shall we test out the hookshot now?" Maemi chirped causing him and Navi to smile. Now looking at the ruins of the building Link grabbed his hookshot and fired.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger I know, sorry ^ ^'  
**

 **I was finding a bit of trouble with the lyrics to the Minuet of Forest but thankfully I managed something, what will the pair see I wonder.**

 **Have a good evening/day everyone!**


	31. Chapter 30

Maemi smiled and nodded her thanks to Link as he opened the door before allowing her to enter, the trio kept an eye on the ruined mansion like house as it was covered in trees, vines and ruined portraits. Hallways that contained dim lit torches were in each room until they arrived in what appeared to be the center of the mansion, curious Maemi walked a few paces ahead of Link before squinting her eyes as she noticed four coloured torches.

"They look pretty" Maemi said as she smiled at him, despite being on guard for any attackers Link looked at her before smiling in return.

"Yeah, however don't let your guard down. It has been a bit quiet around here" Link said softly as he took her hand in order to keep her close.

"Okay Link" Maemi chirped causing him to smile softly, he didn't know why but being with her. It left him feeling strange emotions which allowed him to become more attached to her than usual, just being here left him on edge as his mind wondered about her safety. Yes it was a stupid move to bring her here, but it was not safe for her to be taken care of by someone else in Hyrule given that Ganondorf no doubt had spies lurking about. In more ways than one she would be a sitting Cucco while waiting to be picked off. No he was determined to keep her close by his side in order to protect her, even now he wasn't sure what provoked this urge to do so. Was it because of his role? But that would not explain why he was feeling not only protective but attached the young child. In truth he was unsure about what he was feeling given that he was now in the body of a young adult. However the feeling didn't seem so bad, in fact the feeling itself was indescribable for him to put into words. In a way it reminded him of seeing the mother back at Castle town, yes in a way it stirred strange feelings but as he looked at Maemi his eyes grew soft only to blink as she ran towards the center.

"Hey! Why are you?" Maemi asked loudly as four ghosts appeared causing her to stop near the bottom of the steps. "Ah Poes!" Maemi cried in alarm but kept her distance. Seeing them Link rushed towards Maemi and pulled her behind him only to blink as the Poes vanished.

"They're… gone?" Maemi said leaving them baffled by what they just witnessed.

"…Yeah" Link replied not really knowing what to say.

"Why did they do that-Oh no the center!" Maemi looked at Link with worry. "We needed that to go down didn't we?" Seeing the spot where the platform had gone down revealing a star on the top Link bit his lip in frustration.

"We should find the Poes and get the flames back" Navi said causing Link to look at where the first Poe had went.

"But Link don't have any bows or arrows, my bow however just solely relies on light but I need arrows" Maemi said with dismay as she revealed a wooden crafted bow which had gold on the middle and gold like wings at the end. The middle had mysterious carvings which looked like they were of a different language but none that looked familiar. Seeing this Maemi looked at the bow.

"It's ancient language, it means protector of light or something like that" Maemi explained causing him to nod.

"Will I be able to use it?" Link asked to his dismay she shook her head.

"Only I can use it since I can conjure it up, sorry Link I wish I could let you but I was told not to" Maemi said before blinking as he patted her head softly, looking at him she saw him smile as he knelt down.

"It's okay Maemi, if you can use the bow then that sets me at ease in knowing you are able to defend yourself. Don't put yourself down" Link said with an assuring smile that had her beaming.

"Right!" Maemi nodded with an eager smile. "So… let's go Poe hunting!"

* * *

"Good news is that I found a bow now" Link said after opening the chest to see a bow with arrows. Maemi grinned knowing that he could hit the Poes who were hiding in the paintings after being unable to send them out before. Link seeing he had twenty arrows handed Maemi ten in order to defend herself just in case, so far she was able to influence the water and freeze opponents using time allowing Link to finish them off. However even Link was sure that it was going to be straining from having to use the abilities over and over, sensing his worry she smiled.

"It's okay, my powers are not magic based" Maemi explained shocking the pair as she tilted her head.

"But… those things you did, aren't they magic?" Navi asked as she moved closer to Maemi who shook her head.

"No, I don't believe in magic. I believe in the elements and how they can be used to influence if one has power to bend certain elements to their will. Impa was surprised when I told her but understood that I couldn't be swayed… annoyed the other Sheikah though" she said with a slight pout as she remembered some shunning her for being ignorant. Link blinked before a scowl formed on his face.

"Ignore them" Link said before taking her hand, Maemi looked up at him in surprise "if you don't believe in magic, surely what you can do must be similar-"

"It could be tied to your life force- but wouldn't that leave you drained?!" Navi cried in alarm causing Maemi to giggle.

"I feel time circulating around us, as long as there is water and time I can use them without draining myself" Maemi explained while she giggled again.

"Is that how you won against Ingo when you were racing against him?" Link asked now looking baffled, blinking Maemi looked away slightly as she tried to process what he was saying.

"No… I don't remember winning at all to be honest, actually I had blacked out completely" This left the pair startled.

"But you didn't fall off!" Navi cried in alarm "how did you stay upright?" Navi asked now looking more worried than ever.

"All I remember was being in the sky and seeing a red bird, I felt the wind all around me as I was flying somewhere but I don't know where" Maemi said softly "just hearing it screech snapped me out of my daze, almost as if it wanted me to wake up" Link frowned as he examined Maemi's eyes while placing both hands on the sides of her face, just seeing his worried eyes left her unsettled.

"I'm… I'm not sick am I?" Maemi asked before Link smiled and shook his head.

"No… I think something happened and it helped you win, that's all" Link said kindly before picking her up so she could rest, keeping one arm around her waist and the other on her legs Maemi kept her arms around his neck but didn't use any force in order to prevent herself from hurting him.

"I don't want you exhausting yourself alright? We've been walking for sometime now and I'm sure even at your age you'll be tired quickly" Maemi immediately yawned confirming his concerns.

"I'm not sleepy" She mumbled weakly before nuzzling the side of his chest lightly causing him to smile softly at how she was fighting the urge to sleep.

"I'll wake you if anything happens" Link said softly as he held her.

"Not sleepy…" Maemi muttered but ended up releasing low breaths as she slept in his arms.

"She really is precious" Navi smiled as she observed Maemi's peaceful face, Link looked at Navi before eyeing Maemi from the corner of his eye.

"True, but even she has her limits. I'm sure she hasn't had much sleep in a while so let's rest here for a bit since there's a Poe nearby. We have time" Link commented causing Navi to blink but agreed since it would be unwise to leave Maemi unprotected while he went to sort out the Poe. Sitting down Link moved Maemi's legs so they were on his lap before easing her into a comfortable position. Yes it was unwise to rest for now when there were monsters lurking about but even he was feeling the strain, maybe it was because of having to look after a child and dealing with what happened at the ranch had now caused fatigue to finally catch up with him. However Link continued to fight the urge to sleep only to feel his eyes close slowly but kept his grip tightly on the sleeping child in his arms.

" _Why… why do I feel relaxed knowing that she is around?_ " Link mused before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

" **Ah such a sight to see that's for sure… if only he knew, but then again an unwise choice indeed** " said a peppy voice that looked at the crystal ball in front of them.

" **Isn't that right Demise?** " A grunt came to the left of the ball causing the person to turn and stare, arms that were relaxed on a table while the ball remained showing what was going on in the Forest temple continue to emit a light glow.

" **Don't tell me you are not happy to see such a reunion? Dear Demise this was what should happen… although I am surprised that the wind would aid her in such a manner back at the ranch… something that should not happen indeed, maybe the timelines were not completely fixed as we thought they were… I wonder. What else is also amidst?** " the person said sounding like they were pondering on something, placing a hand under their chin where the top part of the neck was the person brooded until they saw Demise looking at the mirror or at least was staring at the sleeping child. A smile grew on the person's face.

" **Did you enjoy your talk with the child despite being sealed up? Quite a delight was she not? A lovely innocent child, that is the pure light that was suppose to be seen had that wretched woman not tried to interfere. Such a ghastly situation indeed** " the person shook their head in disgust.

"Puppet Master, I do not understand why you are interfering" this left the person raising a brow despite wearing a mask which prevented Demise from seeing his face.

" **Interfering? What an earth makes you say that?** " the Puppet Master asks in alarm or at least sounds like he was, something that didn't sit well with the Demon Lord who narrowed is eyes.

"I know you interfered with the race, you helped her win"

" **Even if I did, she is only a child. Do you expect her to win when she is not tall enough to ride?** " Demise said nothing as he kept narrowing his eyes at the man who was at the table " **My my my, if anything it was her ancestor who helped her win, even in death he strives to protect her after their meeting. Something she won't do until she is a bit older** " Demise felt his stomach drop from the man's words. Even in death that thorn in his side is now interfering himself. But why now?

" **Why indeed Demise… however I must worry, the Pixie Lady Mask is missing. I fear it has been destroyed by it's master or someone who is connected with it** " Demise blinks in shock.

"Who? Why are you even telling me this? In fact why are you bringing me here to watch?" Hearing this makes the Puppet Master smirk widely.

" **Why Demise… didn't you want to know how the child is?** " Demise said nothing as he glared at the man who's expression he could not see, however that did not mean he couldn't hear the amusement filling in his voice " **no? Such a shame Demise** " The Puppet Master shook his head before looking at the ball.

" **They sleep but I am sure they will be left in danger which is why I watch, they had a busy day and there's no point in pushing them to their limits. Let's not forget he has just woken up and she had strained herself just to get to him. Avoiding a few close calls… regardless if she has no magic in her blood, she relies on her life force which needs to recover once in a while. Might as well keep an eye just in case someone unpleasant lurks around the corner. Good thing it is night which allows me to act, otherwise it would be problematic…** " the Puppet Master bit his lip as he remembered seeing a vision of his son getting hurt by a Skull Kid who had taken a very dangerous mask. A mask that he was no doubt sure would want to find answers… things even he was sure would not end well. Alas seeing this boy would stir up unwanted anger for being linked to the one who ended the spirit of the mask would not be a thing to take lightly. However not knowing that the man and the child were connected thanks to one person would definitely sit well with the spirit indeed. Would he hurt her if he knew the truth? The Puppet Master hoped not, after what he saw. It would have broken his heart… that was if he had much emotion to go on. No he was limited to feeling after he took on his job, working and witnessing involved not only sacrifices but risks. Something the child would know without a doubt as she got older.

"Majora" Demise said lowly causing the Puppet Master to look at him "you allowed him to be released? Why?" the Puppet Master shook his head.

" **He saw a way out and he took it, my son can only do so much unfortunately. But let's not worry about it for now-** "

"But you know what she's going to do!" Demise interrupted the Puppet Master who sighed heavily at how Demise was acting "if she seals her memories-"

" **Will it matter if she remembers or not?** " The Puppet Master asks sternly causing Demise to falter " **Given the last time they met, it ended in disaster Demise. A man had granted his wish to die, something she could not do but instead gave him a hidden wish** " The Puppet Master said as a fond smile formed on his face but cared not if Demise could not see it.

"Which was?" Demise asked as he felt like the Puppet Master was up to something.

" **A friend, one who would be there for him until the very end. Such sorrow though, bitter sweet sorrow and now he is coming back to exact revenge… but will he when he meets her in what would seem like the first time. Or would it? Time is a very fickle mistress when she choses to handle time. How she does it she will sway and remained wild, free to do as she sees fit which is rather poetic considering what has been going on** " The Puppet Master taps the end of his mask with his fingers lightly causing Demise to frown.

"Are you talking about Nayru?" Demise asked earning him a laugh from the Puppet Master.

" **Oh no no! She is known as the Oracle of Time who like the child protects time, however she has passed the title to her granddaughter. Nayru trusts her to make the right choices and fix what is broken. Hence why the girl's parallel self went to see her so things could be fixed, knowing that only a time keeper can interfere in appropriate times. It is good that some things were forgotten or it would be worrisome if she had too much knowledge of the future. It is good to know Sheik will not be so angry and overprotective, but that doesn't mean he will not be watching from the shadows** " the Puppet Master chuckles as Demise had a sour look on his face.

"Whatever… am I excused?" Demise asks bluntly causing the Puppet Master to stare at him with a sly smirk.

" **Some tea would be nice** " Demise twitched in anger which made the Puppet master's smirk grow more deviously " **Do you see a teapot or a cup on my table? No? So hop to it or else I will not be so nice** " Demise mentally spewed curses as he left which left the Puppet Master shaking his head but did not stop smirking.

" **Ah Demise… such a tease, as if I would hurt a friend of hers… even if you deny it** " the Puppet Master said softly before his smirk slipped slowly from his face leaving only a frown to appear from behind the mask as he looked at the crystal ball.

" ** _I do worry young Interceptor, what new things will you experience? After what I just briefly saw… I will not lie that I am worried about you_** " the Puppet Master said softly as he watched the pair sleep, a brief smile formed on his face.

" ** _So sweet, they do look like a parent and child despite the hair and eye colour differences. If only… never mind, even if you both did discover the truth. Things would be more dangerous, reckless actions might arise with you boy if you did find out. Don't do anything stupid_** " The Puppet Master said sternly before watching Link stir.

* * *

Link as he opened is eyes soon gathered his bearings before noticing that Maemi was sleeping in his arms, smiling softly he lightly placed his cheek on top of her head. Just being this position left him content until noticing the area and where they were which left him unsettled, they had time to rest later or at least he could try to let her rest more while he tried to remove some of the enemies that resided in the temple. Just as he was half way from standing up while keeping one arm on her while one arm was on the stone wall, Link immediately felt her gripping his green tunic causing him to pause.

"Is… time?" Maemi murmured softly causing him to sigh but smile at how she was now half awake.

"Yeah… time to get up Maemi, we have to carry on" Link commented as he now stood up straight.

"Okay" smiling softly Maemi nuzzled his chest before opening her eyes to see the door nearby.

"I have some food in the pouch but I don't know if it will be enough" Link admitted causing her to look up at his face, she smiled tiredly but didn't say anything for a bit.

"I don't mind, I'm not so fussed" She commented before yawning softly, slowly after waking up she slipped out of his arm and stood in order to gather her bearings. "Should we continue now?" Maemi asked only to blink as he handed her some rations from one of the pouches.

"Thank you Link" she smiled while he took some in order to eat. Once they were finished the pair resumed their search for the Poes which resulted in avoiding a few Wallmasters to Link's dismay.

* * *

"That was the last Poe" Maemi said before smiling as the last flame now appeared on the torch allowing the platform to go up so they could enter it.

"That was lucky she was here" Navi commented while Link picked up an arrow he had used but ended up missing the Poe due to how it vanished.

"We can't let our guards down, there's no doubt a boss in the temple who will be harder to deal with" Link said causing the pair to nod. Once they were on the platform Link tensed up and held Maemi's hand as they went down until they reached the floor below, seeing the area Link took out his map and looked round.

"The boss' room should be over there" Link explained causing the pair to look round at how odd the area was.

"Maybe we need to move the walls?" Maemi suggested earning her a nod from Link who did just that only to growl as a Skulltula had been hiding nearby.

"Hate those things" Link muttered while Maemi smiled shakily due to her fear of spiders.

"Yeah… creepy crawlers" she added faintly before spying the door they needed to go in.

"Stay close and don't let your guard down for one minute" Link instructed now feeling like something was going to happen, the worst part was that he couldn't leave Maemi alone now that they were on dangerous territory.

"I won't!" Maemi said with a determined smile before following him in, confusion filled Maemi as they walked up the winding stairs until they saw a marking on the middle of the platform. Just as they entered the middle they froze as bars appeared behind Maemi causing Link to pull her close, immediately they grew tense as laughter could be heard around the room until the pair spotted what looked like Ganondorf only he was in armor only he was hovering above them. Putting his hands over his face he created an helmet and summoned a horse before going inside one of the paintings on the wall.

"Great, just like the Poes" Link muttered darkly before grabbing his bow and aimed for the paintings.

"I see him!" Maemi aimed her bow and fired a light filled arrow only to freeze as the painting was immediately engulfed in flames which left them hearing loud screams from the horse and Ganondorf. Link and Maemi stared in shock as black flames devoured and destroyed the painting leaving four left on the walls of the room.

" _What just happened? How did she do that?_ " Before Link could ponder he immediately spotted to his right the horse and rider coming towards them and fired an arrow causing a portal to appear from the painting. Maemi and Link gasped as Ganondorf looked slightly charred from escaping the fire, with a long scepter like spear in his hand the masked man fired a green ball which Link retaliated by hitting it with his sword. Maemi gripped her bow while she watched Link and Ganondorf parry the ball until the Gerudo was hit. Maemi narrowed her eyes as she tried to assess Ganondorf only to blink in surprise as she saw a husk like doll instead of the usual aura a person would emit.

"Link! That's a phantom, that's not Ganondorf!" Maemi said while the phantom escaped to the painting once again. Narrowing her eyes she fired another arrow which resulting in another painting being burned to ashes, now realizing what she was up to Link fired an arrow once there was only one painting left which would allow the phantom to escape. Seeing the perfect opportunity Maemi fired an arrow once more causing light to pierce the body of the phantom causing it wail in agony as it put its hands to its face, the phantom's body began to spasm as the light began to cause holes to appear on various parts of the body and armor until yellow veins filled and connected to each hole.

Seeing that the phantom was about to explode due to how powerful the light was as it infected it's body Link moved Maemi behind him and covered his eyes with one hand, suddenly a loud echo like scream filled the room for a few seconds until silence entered their ears.

" ** _Heh… not bad for someone who is low leveled_** " Came a mocking voice that filled the room, recognizing the voice Link gritted his teeth as anger started to form. Sensing his anger Maemi gripped Link's hand causing him to snap out of his anger but remained on guard " ** _However, luck won't save you next time_** "

"Ganondorf! Where are you?" Link yelled but kept Maemi close, Maemi looked around but sensed that Ganondorf was not in the room to her relief.

" ** _All in good time boy, to think that it would take you seven years to appear. I'm surprised you made it this far, but that will change soon. You will not be so lucky IF we meet, in the meantime… I'll be watching you_** " Ganondorf said causing the hairs on their necks to stand on their ends knowing that would be bad.

"Link…" Maemi said softly as worry filled her until Link held her hand softly, soon he turned to look at her and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" Link asked as he looked at her with just as much worry as her, biting her lip she stared gripped his hand.

"What about you? You were almost hurt back in the temple and here" Maemi asked while her voice wobbled and shook, Link without warning pulled her into a tight hug which she responded with a hug of her own.

"I am fine, I am more worried about you Maemi" Link admitted as he pulled back and placed a hand under her ear while pushing some of her long fringe from her face. "I was surprised you could use fire but if anything happened and you were hurt… I would never forgive myself, does that sound weird?" Blinking from his words she smiled before shaking her head lightly, causing her hair to move side to side.

"No, not really. After all friends worry about each other all the time you know" Maemi smiled causing him to smile back despite the twinge he felt when she said 'friend' which was odd since that's what they were-are since they met.

"Right, now let's go" Link said before seeing a blue light, seeing it she smiled.

"The sage is waiting for you, best go see her" Maemi said brightly before pushing him slightly into the blue light, blinking in surprise he looked at her.

"Wouldn't it be best to come with me? I don't know how long I will take in there" Link asked with a worried look which left Maemi touched.

"I'll be fine, if I see Sheik I'll stay with him until it's safe. Despite the aloof behaviour he is not so bad" Maemi beamed while giggling with her eyes closed. "Now run along, your reunion won't happen by itself. You left her waiting for seven years too you know!" Maemi commented causing him to sigh but smile as he knew she was right. Looking at the light he paused for a few seconds before entering it leaving Maemi alone, smiling she took a deep breath before feeling the wind surround her for a brief moment until she vanished from the room. Before she knew it Maemi now stood outside the temple, she soon stretched before pausing as she spotted Sheik nearby.

"So he conquered the evil that resided in the temple?" Sheik asked causing Maemi to nod while beaming.

"Yup! He did well, very nice you know. I'm sure you like him already right big brother?" Maemi giggled as Sheik stared at her with a neutral look.

"Stay safe, Ganondorf doesn't recognize you just yet. But he will if you allow yourself to be easily recognized" Sheik said softly before noticing light appear on the symbol for Forest. Within seconds Link appeared looking somewhat sad but relieved, once the light faded Maemi immediately rushed towards Link and hugged him.

"Hey, how did you leave the temple?" Link asked as he picked her up before hugging her.

"I teleported out" Maemi chirped as she rested her head on his collar bone, Sheik as he watched felt soft warm feelings enter his body but refrained from showing emotions.

"You've done well, however there are still six sages left to be awakened" Sheik said causing Link to nod as he held Maemi but refrained from tensing up.

"Do you know where the second sage is?" Link asked, unfortunately he had a sinking suspicion it was not going to end well.

"The second sage is in Death Mountain, however there have been some problems in Goron City. I trust you can make it there safely" Sheik commented earning him a stern nod from Link.

"Of course" Link promised, something that left Sheik a bit unsure but soon relaxed when he saw Maemi's reassuring smile. If anyone could try and keep Link safe. It was definitely Maemi, but then… who would protect her? Just this thought left him on edge but there was nothing he could do except put his faith in the Goddess' to keep the pair safe.


	32. Chapter 31

"Um… Maemi? What do you see?" Link asked weakly as he looked up to see Maemi with her hand over her head, narrowing her eyes she frowned from where they were hiding- behind the edge of a cliff leading to Death Mountain. The reason for why they were hiding had been due to how active the volcano had gotten. Something that even Maemi was even on edge about, however that had been the second thing had been on his list of things that did not seem right.

"Nothing, it's completely deserted!" Maemi said as she squinted slightly "not even a singly Goron is about which is strange even for them" Maemi said while crossing her legs slightly causing Link to almost groan and cringe from what she was doing considering where and what she was sitting on.

"You know Maemi, as much as I know that being small can be a problem. Is it really necessary to sit on my shoulders?" Link asked weakly almost sounding like he was whining causing her to look at him, what did allow him to relax SLIGHTLY was the fact that she was wearing trousers-durable ones due to how far they were traveling.  
"Link! I can't see far and since I am small it allows me to see without being spotted. With your height you'll be spotted thanks to the fact you wear green, ever think of that greeny?" she bit with a cross look on her face that left him almost flashing her a dark look.  
"H-Hey! Don't get rude! I allowed you to sit on my shoulders but I am not a horse, you do not talk that way to me" Link said sharply "and besides you wouldn't be asking to do this if we were about the same height" he added crossly.  
"Your right, I wouldn't" Maemi said bluntly.  
"Exactly-hey wait what?" Link looked at her in surprise, well that was unexpected.  
"Actually I would just use you as a ladder and stand on your shoulders instead" this left him scowling at the imagery.  
"I sure hope your shoes would at least be clean and that you don't wear a skirt" he muttered darkly earning him a clip in the ear, feeling pain he yelped at her.  
"Why would I want to wear a skirt? What are you a pervert?" she barked causing his face to go red.  
"I am not a pervert!" he cried while Navi who was listening to this mentally sighed at how they were going on for almost a whole day.  
"Then why suggest skirts? It's bad enough that I had to wear dresses back then, only I got away with wearing shorts underneath before you say anything!" she said sternly causing his mouth to close as he tried to retort until she mentioned about shorts.

"Thank goodness for that…hey!" he whined as she hit his ear again.  
"Link, hush-wait a minute!" Maemi climbed so her feet were now on her shoulders, now gaining footing she jumped and began running.  
"OI! WATCH IT!" Link yelled before climbing up the cliff, he panted heavily due to how quickly he was trying to get up before leering at her weakly "what's wrong Maemi?" Link called as he ran after her only to pause as she entered Goron City to see it deserted.  
"Where is everyone? There is almost no one here" Maemi said softly as Link stood beside her to observe the area.  
"What do you mean almost no one?" Link asked before Maemi gave him a bland look, pointing to the rolling boulder she gave him a 'really? You don't see that?' look causing him to give her a sour look.  
"Hey I didn't see it" he responded weakly.  
"Since you weren't listening properly, what are those ears for if you can't hear things?" Maemi said dryly.  
"Okay you really need to stop being so mean! Ever since the forest temple you've been really rude" Link replied with a frown.

"Who made that stupid comment back in the village? Then there was that archery house, he cheated and you didn't even defend me. I have experience and he just mocks me since he tampered with his stuff when he saw how good I was. You just patted my head, you also said and I quote 'don't worry I'll win the game for you' honestly that's just a real blow to anyone's ego! You know how good I am and you never called him out on it" Maemi said frostily causing him to look away with a frown on his face.  
"Well excuse me, I was trying not to cause problems" Link said stiffly.  
"Guys… please don't fight" Navi sighed weakly as she fluttered between them.

"So not defending your 'little sister's' honour is not important?" Maemi challenged causing him to bristle and look at her.  
"Of course it was, but it was just a petty he did and even now you're being petty" Link said before yelping as Maemi snatched a bomb out of his pocket after suddenly moving close.

"Oh? Petty am I?" Maemi asked sharply as she pulled back with the bomb to his shock.

"Maemi put the bomb down" Link said before panicking as the fuse was now lit, leering at him and then the bomb she threw it behind her.

"There I put it down" she spat while ignoring the explosion as she kept leering at him, Link as he stared at where the bomb hit went pale before giving her a disapproving look.

"Now see here Maemi! That is taking things too far, even for you! You're behaving like a-"  
"SAY IT!" Maemi yelled angrily "I dare you! Finish that sentence Link, finish it and see what happens!" she warned while giving him a very furious look as he bit his lip, okay now he knew that he was going too far. But it was true, she was a child and her size confirmed it.  
"How… how dare you attack me? You're one of Ganondorf's servants aren't you?" said a weak voice that caught their attention two floors down. Looking down they saw the rock was shivering slightly.  
"Maemi I think you hit someone" Navi said wearily.  
" _Ya think Navi?_ " Maemi said mentally as she tried not to say it aloud, even she didn't know why she was acting like this but she had a sinking suspicion that it was thanks to the negativity of the areas that was fuelling her bad mood.

"Hear my name and tremble! I am Link, hero of the Gorons!" the Goron said causing the trio to stare at him with stunned expressions, soon snorts filled the air before Link wearily turned his head to look at Maemi who had an amused look on her face as the snorts continued to leave her lips. At the same time her right hand was somewhat covering her mouth but could not mask the noises not that she wanted to.

"Really Link? Did you have a kid with a Goron when I wasn't looking back then?" Maemi asked as she tried not to laugh, not seeing the Goron slowly look up at them while still slightly curled up. "How would that work?" Maemi asked causing Link to go red.

"I-I did not! You know I have been asleep for seven years" Link cried as her expression looked as if she was about to crack while she snorted.

"You know it's okay if you woke up and got curious, or maybe did it after we got rid of King Dodongo. I won't judge" she said while she giggled a bit making his face grow more red.  
"I DID NOT! Maemi! Why would you suggest something like that? I don't even know where babies come from!" Link cried causing her to laugh like a mad woman.

"Sure about that? Because there's a Goron down there named Link. Someone must really remember you" Maemi said slyly while repressing her squeaking as she finally laughed. Link meanwhile gave her a really sour look before looking away.

"I do not know why there's one named after me and for the second time I do not know anything about how babies come from" Link said as she laughed.  
"Believe me I don't know either but surely with your body now you must know" she said earning her a fouler look from him. "So... what's her name?"

"Please stop" Link pleaded weakly now wanting to hide in order to avoid the teasing.

"Poor Zelda's going to be so upset" Maemi said earning her confused looks from the group.  
"Why would she be upset?" Link asked as her smirk grew.  
"Oh… nah! I'm not going to tell, wait until your mind and intelligence catches up with you… after all boys I hear are suppose to be slow and clueless towards feelings of a girls from time to time" Maemi said causing his mouth to drop in horror.  
"Maemi! That's not fair!" Link whined "look I'm sorry about the guy from the archery game, I'll go back and talk to him. I promise!" he commented weakly as he tried to get her off his back.

"And giving me your winnings- i.e the quiver is not a good way of defending my honour, it just means you apparently want to buy my silence" Link quickly went pale and felt his mouth drop as he realised the error in his judgement and how it would look to others now.

"Okay! That I really take back, that is not right and I am sorry but please! Please can we drop the situation until we sort out the Goron's problem?" Link pleaded not seeing the Goron now stand behind him.  
"Your name is Link too?" the Goron said causing him to scream loudly and look back at the Goron with startled eyes.

"The screamer?" Maemi pointed "yeah he is" Maemi replied causing Link to glare weakly, however the Goron hearing this smiled widely.  
"My father Darunia named me after you" the Goron said cheerfully causing Maemi to go 'AH!' as she now realised why he would have the name. Link meanwhile glared at Maemi weakly as she refused to apologise for the misunderstanding.

"That makes sense, should have seen that coming" Maemi said with a grin.  
"He named me after you because you were so cool with how you saved our people, it really is a cool name Link. I like it" the Goron said with a proud smile that left Link blushing from the compliment while Maemi smirked at Link, slyly elbowing him Maemi looked at Link who now gave her a withered look from how she was acting before pushing her lightly but made sure not to hurt her or send her off the edge. Maemi as he did this shrugged but smirked at Link however kept her ears peeled as the Goron spoke.

"Can you give me your autograph? Can you sign it: To my friend, Link of the Gorons…" the Goron soon went quiet as he looked down taking the group by surprise from the sudden mood drop. "Sorry, I guess there are more important things to do than sign autographs… I hate to ask but could you help us Gorons again please?" the Goron asked causing them to blink.

"I have to ask though, where are the others?" Maemi asked as she regained her composure.  
"You see, my father went to the Fire temple to stop a dragon since everyone has been taken there. The dragon who was revived by Ganondorf is there is known to eat us Gorons, I managed to hide but there is no one left here… I don't know what to do" the Goron said before crying. Looking at the other with worried looks, the pair soon looked at the Goron before trying to comfort it.

"Is there a way to stop the dragon?" Link asked as he knelt down and placed his hand on the Goron's shoulder.  
"There is a hammer, when the dragon was around the hammer had been used by the Hero of the Gorons. It went BOOOM and the dragon died, they say it's a myth but it's true" the Goron said as he cried "I should know because my father is a descendent of the hero" Maemi gasped but her eyes lit up with glee.

"That's amazing!" Maemi said causing the Goron to stop crying for a bit.  
"Yeah… it is" the Goron smiled weakly despite his shoulder's shaking from crying, however seeing someone interested and believing him did make him feel a bit better.

"So you say everyone is inside the temple?" Maemi commented causing the Goron to nod.  
"When my father was away, Ganondorf's followers came and took everyone to the temple. My father soon went there by himself to stop the dragon, but I'm scared that he won't come back. I want to believe he will come back" Maemi smiled at the determined but worried Goron and knew that it was effecting more than he was letting on.

"No one can always win by themselves, we will go and see your dad. It's been a while since we last saw him so it'll be nice to help him" Maemi said causing Link to grow worried, the volcano was dangerous enough as it is. Plus bringing a child with him even added to the worry of her collapsing.

"R-Really? You'll go and help my dad?" the Goron asked with hope appearing in his eyes.

"Count on it" Maemi nodded with a smile before pausing "but errm… the heat inside Death Mountain is going to be a problem, how can we get inside without being affected?" Maemi asked causing the Goron to stand up.

"I can help!" this took the trio by surprise "we pack spare heat resistant tunics. I can give you them if it helps you get inside without burning up" the Goron offered shyly.  
"That's perfect! Thank you Link!" Maemi beamed as she hugged the now sheepish Goron who scratched his cheek weakly as his cheeks went slightly pink.  
"G-Glad to help" the Goron stuttered but smiled regardless. "Please, help save everyone including my dad"  
"We will, I promise!" Maemi nodded while Link smiled in agreement, thankfully things seemed to be going well… so far.  
Soon they went to Darunia's room except Maemi went inside to change while Link was outside.  
"Liiiiiiiink!" Maemi cried "it keeps slipping" she whined causing him to go faint from the nightmare inside.  
"We have children sizes but it's the last one" the Goron offered as he went to grab the tunic, shyly sticking a hand out she grabbed the tunic and closed the door to change.  
"Link I can't fasten the back" Maemi whined at the older Hylian who sighed at the fact he had to enter and help. Once entering he saw her trying to grab the strings from behind her back, watching her he chuckled softy at how cute she was being before kneeling down and helped her tie up the dress like tunic.  
"There all done" Link said softly as he examines the knee high tunic. Turning round Moira looked at him with worried eyes that took him by surprise.  
"What's wrong?" Link asks while holding her hand which she grips as tightly as she could.  
"What if we fail? There could be serious casualties because of us, I'm really worried Link" hearing this he smiled softy before picking her up so she could hug him.  
"It will be okay, we saved the Great Deku Tree and the other Kokiri. Who's to say we will fail now?" He replied before moving some hair from her face. "Is that what's got you in a bad mood?" Maemi nodded meekly as she looks down causing his eyes to become warm.  
"Maemi... it will be okay, as long as we have each other's backs. We can do this" Link said with a determined smile that startled her for a bit before she nodded, soon a small smile formed on her lips as she nuzzles his neck lightly as he holds her close.  
"It will be okay, trust me" Link told her with a determined smile before she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I hope you are right Link, I truly want to believe things will be okay" she said softly while hugging his neck. Smiling softly he lightly placed his cheek on the side of her head.  
"I know Maemi, I know but we have to stay strong. We can't give up now, they're counting on us" Link said softly.  
"They're counting on you Link, I'm just the forgettable one. Why would they want to remember someone like me? It's not like I did anything noticeable" she muttered weakly causing him to hug her a little tightly from hearing her negative words.  
"Whether they remember or not Maemi, I will never forget" Link said firmly "ever! Because despite the ups and downs, like Navi you have always been there for me and that is something I am grateful for" he said while rubbing her back lightly. "You hear me? You are an invaluable friend, no matter what people say or think" he added.  
"If you say so" Maemi says with a small pout causing him to smile.  
"By the way, are you really thinking about going in the mountain with those shoes?" Link asked causing her to blink and look at her ballet flat like shoes.  
"These are all that I have, Impa taught me to be humble about how one dresses" Maemi commented politely as he remained smiling when she turned to look at him.  
"How about we ask if they have protective boots?" He asked.  
"Sure, if you think that is okay but... what about my other clothes?" Maemi gestured to her discarded clothes.  
"We'll keep them in one of the pouches" he replied lightly while smoothing hair from her face.

* * *

" _Did you really sink that low in order to find me?_ " A sad voice asked as they sat at a person's bedside, the weakened person who was in bed looked at them with sad eyes.  
" _I...I couldn't bear to know that I could have done something to protect you_ , you mean so much to me that I couldn't bear to know you were in danger and that I could have done something to save you" the weakened person said in a broken voice as grief and worry filled them causing the one who was sitting to sigh before looking at the light snow that continued to fall from the window.  
" _Foolish idiot..._ " the person who was sitting muttered weakly causing the one in bed to smile faintly.  
" _Better to have piece of mind, than to be filled with regret..._ " the weakened person looked up with weary eyes. " _I've lived a life full of regrets but being reborn here, seeing these people and befriending the last person I would ever expect..._ " a smile graced the weakened one's lips. " _It was worth it_ " the one sitting soon had a sad smile on their face.  
" _Link... honestly, such a rebel_ " the person sitting said sounding like they were about to groan as they scolded the person in bed. This caused a small smile to form on Link's lips.  
" _Admit it, you miss me. After all it wouldn't be the same if I hadn't come back_ " the person sitting raised a brow at the cocky attitude causing the corner of the person's mouth to twitch.  
" _Admitting?_ " The person asked in a semi surprised tone as they stared at him with wide eyes that made the eyebrows go up " _I'm not admitting to shit!_ " The person semi snapped causing Link to release a sudden laugh despite how it would hurt his chest due to how weak his heart was from the relapse, as a result he gripped his shirt where his heart was while wincing.  
" _I thought I told you before to stop swearing Maemi_ " Link chortled lightly as she eyed him crossly with her arms folded.  
" _Whatever skinny death doors_ " Moira huffed causing him to smirk

" _I'm pretty sure Vincent'_ _s the 'Skinny B_ _astard_ _'_ _, so why are you calling me that?_ " he asked with a humorous smile before he paused from seeing her frown which left him worrying.  
" _So Link... care to tell me why you chose to break the bro sis code?_ " Link immediately went pale as realisation of what she was talking about had hit him like a ton of bricks.  
" ** _Shit!_** " He panicked as he realised that he was now at her mercy.  
" _Now who's swearing?_ " She said bluntly while he gulped in fear. Not good!

* * *

Link held Maemi with one arm while holding the hookshot in the other, watching Maemi soon felt herself being pulled as Link kept a kept his grip on her as they moved towards the broken bridge. Smiling the pair began to walk as soon as Link helped her stand due to the fact that it was a bit rickety due to losing a part of it. Hearing the light tap of her brown boots she held his hand before pausing, surprised Link looked at her before seeing her smile.  
"Sheik!" Maemi beamed before running towards the Sheikah who stood on the opposite end of the bridge, not saying anything as she hugged him the male placed a hand on the back of her head but she minded not since he was just as happy to her. Link blinked in surprise before nodding to Sheik as a way of saying hello which was returned stiffly.  
"You both made it safely here" Sheik said calmly while Maemi looked at him with bright eyes that left Link a little unsettled given how friendly she was being towards him, meanwhile Sheik despite being reserved seemed a bit more softer towards her compared to Link.  
"Yup! A Goron helped us, it's it great? One is still okay!" Maemi explained as she held one of Sheik's rough hands which squeezed hers briefly before relaxing.  
"I see..." Sheik said before looking at Link with the same blank eyes.  
"There is a song that will help you arrive at the entrance of the temple, a friend of yours is waiting for you inside" Sheik said before releasing his hold over Maemi and took out his harp. "This song is to represent true friendship, it is called the-"  
"Bolero of Fire, right Sheik?" Maemi giggled causing Sheik to stare at her blandly for interrupting him as he had to pause from speaking, however instead of being deterred Maemi giggled. "We both know it's true" she commented which resulted in him rolling his eyes but a ghost smile formed on his lips but didn't show any change of emotions, not that it bothered Maemi as she felt his emotions.  
"Listen carefully to the song" Sheik instructed while the pair listened. Smiling with her eyes closed she listened to the pair before a song came to her mind.  
" ** _Molten fires course through ones veins  
Bright true friendship blooms  
Never_** **_ending, powerful bonds  
Within lies true power  
To make the changes of a bright and true future_**" Maemi said in a quick manner as she sang to the beat. As she sang the pair despite playing stared at her in surprise from how she not only came up with the lyrics but had also sang it in tune with the music.  
This time as Maemi sang she soon felt a presence, not opening her eyes she focused until the area became clear in her eyes. The area soon became a room with lava that had a few platforms that meant involving she would have to jump to her dismay, but the heat as she kept looking felt like it was getting worse as it originated from the door on the opposite end of the room. But why? Why was it getting hotter than normal?  
Hearing something she soon noticed the door behind her was opening and looked to see Darunia to her surprise.  
"Darunia!" Maemi tried to call out but her voice was muted to her alarm. Why? Why could he not hear her? Did he not realise he was in danger?  
She wanted to scream loudly to catch his attention, to grab his hand but found herself rooted to the spot causing her to panic. Why could she not move?!  
Forcing herself to open her eyes she noticed that she was back where Sheik and Link were, she also noticed that she was in a cave while resting in Sheik's arms causing her to look around to find Link who to her relief was watching her. Hearing his sigh of relief he was about to move closer but pauses before setting back in the spot he was in previously causing Maemi to blink in confusion as to why he was acting like this. Did she do something wrong?  
"It seems you've regained consciousness" Sheik said calmly but Maemi was no fool, she sensed worry ooze out of him in waves like Link. Had she done something to make them worry?  
Tilting her head to the side she gave Sheik a puzzling look which he took note of.  
"After singing you passed out" Maemi felt her eyes grow in shock.  
"Darunia... he's near the dragon's lair" the pair blinked in surprise from hearing this. "I tried to call out to him but my voice was gone and I couldn't get his attention, I think I was only a projection since I couldn't move either... it was really frustrating" Maemi looked down grudgingly.  
"Being powerless?" Sheik commented while Maemi nodded with a frown. Maemi immediately blinked in surprise as Sheik patted her head lightly.  
"You both will succeed, there is still time" Maemi nodded before getting out of Sheik's lap.  
"Thank you Sheik" she said warmly to Sheik who nodded mutely.  
"Stay safe" Sheik said mentally to her causing Maemi to look back at him.  
"I will! Remember to keep out of HIS radar, you never know what will happen" Maemi commented softly knowing that Ganondorf was still causing problems. Sheik slowly nodded in reply as he watched Link take Maemi's hand and guided her out, however before he left he gave Sheik a grateful smile and left the Sheikah watching as he remained in the cave.

* * *

"What is Sheik to you?" Link asked after they saved a Goron after blowing up a door, pausing Maemi looked at him before smiling at how she felt his insecure emotions.  
"Jeeeaaaalous~?" Maemi asked with a sly smile that had him jerking his head to look at her.  
"No!" He said quickly to her glee "just curious" he added stiffly as he looked away while she smiled. This was really getting to him but it was cute! She couldn't help but tease him for it.

"Liiiink!" Maemi sighed lowly as she went to hold his hand causing the saddened male to look at her. "Sheik's like a brother to me just like you, he was there for me during those years and despite the awkward moments. He has never left my side, he just… he worries a lot about me given the situation" Maemi explained, Link as he listened paused to take in her words.

"Don't worry, no one is replacing or ignoring anyone. You both are like family, just like Impa is an aunt to me. Family sticks together and never leaves anyone behind, in fact it's lucky Impa and Sheik even consider each other and I family since Sheikah are suppose to not form attachments" Maemi said with a sad smile that left Link feeling down.

"Sheik is just worried that it might be too dangerous for me, it has taken me a lot to get him to back off for a bit and let me help you. After all if it means helping and saving those in need, then it's worth it right?" she asked with a smile that had him gain a light smile in return.

"Right…" Link agreed soft smile.

"Now can we skip the drama and let's focus on saving the Gorons, we have to stop the dragon soon you know" she said bluntly causing him to smile at how blunt she was to the point.

"Let's" Link nodded before they began to search for the remaining Gorons.

Soon the pair spotted a chest being surrounded in flames which was located at the end of a long pathway.

"Pretty dangerous Link, should we really risk it?" she asked with worry, smiling Link patted her shoulder.

"When I get close fire an arrow. It should work" Link said with a confident smile, meanwhile she smiled at how he was trying to beat the system. However shaking her head at his antics, she took an arrow and positioned where she should aim with the bow. Seeing the signal she fired at the crystal causing the fire to stop forming which was Link's cue to open the chest, blinking Link took a step back and looked at the item in his hands.

"That's the Megaton Hammer, I think this is what the Gorons were talking about" Navi said with an excited grin on her face, blinking Link showed Maemi the hammer who in return tilted her head.

"A… hammer?" she asked wearily.

"It weighs a ton" Link grunted weakly as he placed it carefully in one of his pouches.

"Which is why it's called the Megaton Hammer Link" Maemi laughed as he rushed back towards her before panting heavily.

"Okay… hammer check, we have the key and now we just need to get back to the main hall" Link said, soon after recovering he stood up and went to look at the map. Standing on her tip toes Maemi tried to see before Link knelt down in order for her to look.

"If we cross there, we can try to hammer the block down which can lead us to the main room we need" Maemi said with a bright smile that left him smiling as well.

"Sounds like a plan" Link said before rolling the map up and began to pocket it, soon the pair went to find the large pillar and stared up at it.

"Now how do we get up?" Link sighed as he took out the map, staring at him Maemi smiled before grapping his arm. Picturing them on top of the square pillar she blinked quickly earning her a loud yelp from Link.

"What happened? How did we end up here?" Link cried before seeing Maemi giggle.

"I teleported us up here so you could use the hammer" Maemi chortled causing him to look at her weakly.

"Could you at least warn me next time please?" Link pleaded "I don't like being suddenly sent from one place to another without warning"

"Deal" she said with a wide smile and nodded. Looking down the pair stared at the pillar before Link took the hammer out, narrowing his eyes he slammed the hammer down earning them a loud smack from the pillar. The pair stared at the other before the ground beneath them rumbled. Startled Link helped Maemi lay on the pillar but kept them both secure enough to not fall into the lava. Within minutes the ground beneath them shook violently causing them to wince from the sudden aftershock.

"Are you okay?" Link asked while Maemi looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine-oh!" Maemi soon moved her arm out of being hidden so she could shoo the keese that was on his shoulder, startled the keese flew away from the pair surprising them as it continued to distance itself from them. Now free from the keese Maemi examined his shoulder to see no bites or cuts which signalled the keese had been startled enough to hold onto him for dear life. Just knowing this left her smiling on one side.

"Just scared, not even a danger" Maemi assured Link who was checking his shoulder earning her a loud sigh of relief from the blond male.

"That was close, the last thing I'd want is to be injured before the fight" Link commented causing her to shake her head while smiling.

"Really? Why would it want to bite you when it was scared?" She grinned before spotting the entrance to the dragon's lair. "Ready?" she asked now feeling nervous now that they were close.

"Ready" Link nodded as he checked is sword was on his back, soon Link took Maemi into his arms before adjusting her so she was being held with one arm. After she was secure in his arm Link took out his hookshot, aimed it near the door and fired allowing them to be pulled closer.

* * *

Maemi kept her head rested on Link's chest as they rested in one of the rooms of Goron Village. Dread and pain filled them as they remembered fighting the dragon. Volvagia of all dragons, they just had to be fighting it. Not only that but the things the evil king had done to it, just the thought made Link's blood boil while Maemi was left stunned into silence. In fact it had been a miracle that they even managed to put the resurrected dragon out of it's misery, but knowing that they had to be the ones to do it left them more upset than ever.

 **Before**

Maemi as Link was about to slice Volvagia aimed an arrow at the dragon after going out of her hiding spot.

"Volvagia please! Stop this! We're your friends remember!" Maemi yelled before tears ran down her face, closing her eyes tightly she channeled some energy into the arrow.

" _I… I wish I could set you free Volvagia… to how you were before he got to you_ " Maemi said feeling broken and sad. At the same time Navi spotted a bright light erupt from the arrow Maemi was about to fire startling her.

"LINK GET BACK!" Navi cried as Link was just seconds away from killing the dragon, startled Link looked back at Maemi only to feel his eyes go wide in horror and pulled back. Relief filled him as he narrowly avoided being struck with the bright light, however looking back at the dragon his eyes remained wide as the arrow sliced through the heart of the dragon earning them a loud scream. Opening her eyes she saw Volvagia's body slowly disintegrated into particles of tiny light leaving them transfixed.

" _Li…nk, Mae…mi_ " Volvagia's eyes returned to normal before the rest of it vanished to their dismay. Slumping down Maemi felt the hot dirt hit her knees but she cared not, not when her friend is dead. Link meanwhile allowed is hair to cover his eyes as tears formed, it wasn't fair! Why did it have to happen? Volvagia was innocent and now it was dead!

"Link look!" Navi cried shrilly causing Link to look up slightly, pausing he blinked in confusion before wiping his eyes as he saw something out of place.

"M-Maemi look! What's that?" Link called before helping her see what he was seeing, curious if not confused Maemi stood up and went with Link to see what the item was.

"It's a-" Navi was left stupefied by what she was seeing.

"An egg?" Maemi knelt down and picked up the red egg which had a few black lines on it. Curious she examined it to see what it could be.

"What do you suppose this could be?" Maemi asked while Link shrugged.

"Well I'll be! It's a dragon egg goro!" Darunia said while standing beside them, kneeling down he examined it but didn't take it out of her hands "it even belongs to the same breed as Volvagia" his eyes narrow.

"Best get rid of it though otherwise it might come back to eat us Gorons" Maemi's eyes widened.

"You will not touch this dragon!" Maemi snapped for hers and Link's sake taking Darunia by surprise. "For your information Volvagia was innocent! The things Ganondorf did to it were so inhumane that even you would have probably ended up the same way! So don't start getting rude about something you've never met" Maemi added causing him to scratch his cheek weakly, his eyes went weak from seeing how upset she was which left him sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry goro, I'm just worried it would hurt us again" Darunia said wearily.

"We will teach it not to eat Gorons, there are other alternatives after all Link gave it fish and it survived" Maemi explained while Link nodded with a nervous look.

"I see, well take care of it goro" Darunia said before gesturing for Link to follow him. Now alone Maemi looked at the egg before stroking it softly only to feel a heartbeat.

" _Mae…mi_ " the voice startled her as she recognized it was coming from the egg.

"Vol…vagia? You're" a sad smile formed on her face "you're okay… you're okay" Maemi soon felt tears run down her face as she sobbed lightly. Her friend was okay, it was going to live again.

 **Now**

Maemi sighed as she pulled the egg closer to her but not enough to crush it, no her friend was given another. She'd never want to take that right away from it. She soon felt Link cover her hand that was stroking the egg with his and rested his tips on the smooth surface.

"He… what if he doesn't remember us?" Maemi asked wearily only to pause as Link tried to smile despite it being forced.

"Then we will just have to make new memories right?" he asked causing her to stare at him for a bit before nodding.

"Yeah… it would be nice, to start again" Maemi said softly before smiling lightly. Yeah… their friend will be safe and happy no matter what!

* * *

A burly haired man stood at the counter in the shooting gallery located in Kakariko village, with a cloth in one hand he continued to clean while humming lightly to himself until he heard the bell on his door ring signalling that a customer was entering.

"Ah wel...come" his smile freezes as he pauses in shock from seeing Maemi return with her bow in her right hand, just seeing her back shocked him as he had expected her to not return after the incident before... clearly he had been wrong about her.

"Hello Randy, I'm back" she says calmly as they size the other up with their eyes. Soon she folds her arms allowing the bowstring to touch her cheek.

"I believe you owe me a free game after the last fiasco you pulled on me" she said bluntly while the side of her mouth twitched. Hearing her words caused him to raise a brow before he too folded his arms while staring down at her.

"Do I little lady? If I remember correctly you lost badly at the end" he challenged causing him to narrow his eyes at her only to see her eyes go cold, hmphing she tilts her head at him.

"We both know that you do owe me Randy, after all I could have sent this place to the ground for being dishonourable… but I didn't thanks to that boy" she said darky causing him to gulp slightly. Clearing his throat after closing his mouth he looks away while gesturing for her to play. Smirking slightly she soon goes up to the spot for in order to play.

"Oh and if you think about cheating again Randy... I'm going to take away one of your fingers" she said in such a calm tone that it left him blanching in horror, she had to be joking right?! Looking at her he froze in fear before starting the game to see her smirking coldly much to his dismay.

"Consider that my trophy for having to put up with bad sports" she said in a super calm tone before gesturing for him to start. Staring at the lever he shakily pulled it knowing that he will not think twice about pulling the same stunt. Soon the sound of multiple glass breaking hit his ears for a few seconds before silence entered the room.

"All done and with only some arrows to spare" she says brightly now appearing before him "now... you said that I was a puny amateur with no talent and has clumsy aim, care to say that to my face again?" She asks in a super happy tone before Link shows up behind her with his arms folded, his eyes were narrowed as he gives the man a look that says 'don't even try it' which left the man sweating bullets. Now out of options he eyes his large quiver and plucks it from the shelf before handing it to her with shaky hands causing her to smile while a dark glint appeared in her eyes.

"Pleasure doing business with you Randy... let's not turn it into a habit" she said before leaving the shop with a bang. Staring at the door Link soon looks at the man with a frown.

"Really…? You see talent and instead of praising it you play dirty?" Link asks dryly before leaving the shaken man to himself.

" _At least… at least she didn't take off one of my fingers, even she knows that I need to make a living somehow-_ " he muttered before seeing something sharp hit the table near where his fingers were.

"GHAAA?!" The man screamed as it the second sharp object landed between two of his fingers. Looking down after jumping he saw to his horror a small dagger which only meant one thing-Sheikah.

* * *

 **You know, I could almost picture this last bit as part of a wild wild west theme, in more ways than one shots had been fired! O.O XD**


	33. Chapter 32

"Explain to me! How is it that Volvagia has now vanished?" Ganondorf bellowed at Sheik in a furious but controlled tone as they stood in the throne room, Sheik's head was low but kept his eyes on the ground not once looking up at Ganondorf. Even he was baffled by the whole thing.

"I… I do not know my king, all I know that the hero was about to slay Volvagia despite being close it had made his task even harder. However before he could the dragon vanished completely" Sheik said calmly, he would never tell Ganondorf about the light that came from the. Nor would he tell the evil king that the light had came from a girl he knew too well, even with this sudden twist- it had resulted in a dragon's egg to form exactly where Volvagia once fell. Whatever dragon it was, Sheik was sure it was going to be the same species as the dragon Ganondorf had resurrected but what it would do after hatching remained a mystery to even him. Shock didn't describe how Sheik felt about how his little sister had somehow summoned light and pierced the dragon's heart. How did she do that and why did it happen? Why now of all times when she had shown no hints or signs of such light?

"The dragon had disintegrated into small lights and vanished without a trace! I can not even sense it's presence Sheikah! Do you know what that means?" Ganondorf asked sternly as he gave Sheik a cold look.

"It's dead my king" Sheik replied calmly causing the king to glare at the reply.

"It means someone has done something to the dragon! Find out whatever happened to the dragon and bring me whoever was responsible for it's disappearance" Ganondorf bellowed not seeing Sheik clench his hand tightly.

"Have you found out the whereabouts of Princess Zelda and Princess Maemi?" Ganondorf asked now changing the subject as the previous talk had left him more than rattled.

"I'm afraid I have not my lord, they remained hidden from even my eyes" Ganondorf's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"That girl… of course it had to be her" he hissed darkly before shaking his head.

"My king?" Sheik asked now looking up with a confused look, seeing the king sneering left Sheik a little on edge but kept it slightly covered up.

"That younger Princess Maemi, I underestimated her once when she tried to stop me from stealing the Triforce… I succeeded and yet… I feel as if I failed" Ganondorf admitted as he looked at where the relic shone while facing the window with a cold look, Sheik looked at him but kept his composure.

"Find the girl, no doubt she'll find a way to camouflage herself and when you do-" Ganondorf turned to look at Sheik "slit her throat, finish what I could not do and also monitor that boy. With him running about the girl will appear no doubt and that's when you'll make your move" Ganondorf said darkly, Sheik as he heard the assignment felt himself go cold while dread settled in.

"That girl is more a threat as long as she breathes, then death shall be the only thing I will accept. I want no excuses Sheik" Sheik gritted his teeth but tried to be discrete about it.

"Do not fail me Sheik! She must not surface or be able to assist the boy at all" Ganondorf said sharply before sending Sheik away.

Sheik once he was at a distance from the castle collapsed against one of the inner wall of Impa's house, a sob left his lips as he wailed quietly as he could over what was forced upon him. This couldn't be happening!

He knew that Maemi had been a threat to Ganondorf for trying to stop him, but hearing that the man wanted her dead now. Even after failing to kill her before he still remained determined to stop her. But what was it that made Ganondorf truly want to kill her? Was it the power she used to stop Volvagia? But what did she do? Questions about what Sheik had saw plagued him to no end, would Impa know? It was a stretch but any lead would work for him. But he would have to keep his distance if he wanted to keep Maemi alive, how though? How could he help Link if Maemi was going to be close? Those two hardly left the others side and in a way… it left Sheik dare he admit it, jealous. A thing he should not be feeling and yet he was due to how happy and close the pair were, he was sure Maemi was aware of him watching her but she would keep to herself for his sake. In fact she too had trained but unfortunately made some Sheikah uncomfortable due to how super kind and happy she was compared to the rest of them. It wasn't her fault she was… cute. Too cute for her own good that it caused a few to leave or have a nosebleed.

Now he was forced with a choice, kill Maemi or keep more of a distance and risk being discovered.

" _What would she say?_ " Sheik muttered mentally as he looked up at the sky with dread.

* * *

Maemi looked round the room of the Water Temple, feeling cold she rubbed her arms in order to gain friction and sighed heavily while walking along the water covered floor. Talk about rotten timing!

Just when Link had gone one way she ended up going another and ended up in a room with a lonely tree standing in the middle of the room.

"Uuuuuh! Why did I go this way instead of the other way?" she whined loudly knowing that no one was in the room, stomping towards the tree she sat down harshly and whined more. She soon placed her knees to her chest and lightly hugged her arms before placing her chin on her knees.

"I want my auntie… Link where are you?" Maemi muttered feebly "please come find me soon, I… I don't want to be alone… not again" she said meekly before hiding her face in her knees.

Suddenly the sound of light footsteps hit her ears causing her to look up at where the noise was located.

"Ah! Oh…" Maemi's eyes soon became downcast as she saw it wasn't truly Link. "Sorry I thought you were someone I knew… sorry I'm very lost" Maemi said while trying not to cry. She didn't want to be a crybaby but what could she do? The room was locked and she couldn't open it, at least not from the inside to her dismay.

The person soon stood close to her and observed Maemi as she felt tears enter her eyes, why did she often become so useless? Surely teleporting would do the trick and yet… she didn't know where to find Link.

"I'm such an idiot…" Maemi muttered bitterly before a tear dropped from her wet cheeks and landed on the obsidian pendent that rested around her neck, why couldn't things go well? Sheik was too scared to go near her because no doubt Ganondorf was responsible for his sudden change of behaviour, just knowing this left Maemi frustrated at the fact that she couldn't protect her own brother who in turn had protected her a lot over the years. She had always wanted to return the favor and wanted to help Link but now…

"Hmm?" Maemi's eyes caught the glow coming from her refection in the water. Looking at it she saw the pendent glow and took it out of her blue tunic. "Why is it glowing?" she pondered with a weary sigh.

" _O_ _h and when you meet his dark side give him this_ _!_ A part of his power is inside the stone, it will keep you safe" Maemi's older self's voice echoed in her mind surprising Maemi enough to stand up and look at the person who stood beside her.

"You're Dark aren't you?" Maemi asked with a wide smile that surprised the red eyed male who wore a black tunic similar to Links. "Oh I should have remembered I'm sorry! I was so caught up in my troubles that I didn't pay attention" Maemi said meekly while smiling shyly at the male who was now left unprepared by what was going on.

"I'm Maemi! My parallel self told me all about you and how you are connected to Link-oh! I forgot you don't know me… hehe silly me!" Maemi giggled weakly as she bopped herself on the back of the head playfully as she had her eyes closed. Blinking furiously Dark was left completely baffled, who was this girl?

"I should start over from the beginning, that would be easier right?" Maemi asked with a child like smile that disarmed Dark completely to his surprise since he couldn't truly feel anything. No pain, no emotions and yet being around her caused him to feel a set of emotions.

* * *

Dark was left speechless by what he had heard leave the girl's lips, it sounded farfetched and yet looking at the pendent he could feel some of his power radiating off of it. Something that should be noticeable to light dwellers and yet it seemed like they had no clue. Despite not knowing her, part of him wanted to not believe her and yet he could feel she was being honest with him. A part continued to nag at him for wanting to attack her in the first place, but why? Was it because of the pendent? No… it didn't feel like that was the answer. However what he did know was that he couldn't stand around here, his light side no doubt was going to come here and that would result in a fight.

Sensing this Maemi felt her eyes grow wide in horror and fear.

"No please don't fight Dark! I don't want either of you to get hurt-" the gates to the door soon rattled signalling they were about to open. "Dark please-!" Maemi's eyes went wide as she looked at Dark in shock.

"Maemi? Maemi are you okay?!" Link cried as he ran over towards Maemi and hugged her tightly. Feeling her heart wanting to burst out of her chest she hugged him tightly while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you find me sooner? I was scared!" Maemi cried as she hugged him tightly while small sobs left her mouth.

"Sorry Maemi, I'm so sorry" Link said while hugging her just as tightly but made sure she could breath, tears fell down her neck leaving Maemi to know instantly that he was also crying. Not that she could blame him. "I couldn't find you, this place is like a maze" Link whispered apologises while trying to calm himself down, she was alive, she was safe and now with him. It was enough to set his mind completely at ease. Now resting by the tree Link looked round to see vast space but no door.

"Were you unable to find the exit?" Link asked with a curious look as she hugged his arm.

"Once I entered I got trapped, now that the gates are open we can continue right?" Maemi asked with a worried smile, nodding Link soon stood up but kept Maemi in his arms so he would not lose her this time. Something Maemi was happy about, although she WOULD have been happy except the fact that Dark was for sure hiding in her pendent. Who knew what would happen now? This was the last thing she wanted to do- to lock him in a pendent like a bird in a cage, so why did her parallel self give her this item? Unless she knew that Dark was needed for something but the question was what? What plans did her parallel self have in store for him? She didn't want to use him! Heavens she would never do that to anyone and yet she was carrying him around like some sort of necklace.

"Stay close, the water seems more unpredictable" Navi said to Link catching Maemi's attention.

"Right, stay in my arm Maemi" Link instructed, nodding stiffly Maemi gripped his tunic and allowed him to travel through the water slowly until they made it back to the main part of the temple but on the final floor. Now seeing the statue up Link positioned his item while Maemi examined the water cautiously until she heard the spring from the longshot enter her ears. Feeling the pull she gripped his tunic once again until they were on the other side of the area by the door, the moment Link opened the door he froze from seeing the spikes moving side to side on the pathway.

"It's okay, I got this" Maemi said with a wide smile, moving forward while clicking her fingers she moved until she was at the bottom of the slope. Link watched carefully as Maemi closed her eyes and focused. Soon a purple light surrounded her before it appeared around the spikes which now stopped altogether leaving Link and Navi startled.

"Might want to get up soon Link, it's only temporary" she grinned weakly before they rushed up the slope. No sooner had they reached the top the spokes immediately began to move one more.

"How did you stop them?" Link asked now staring at the spikes in surprise, grinning Maemi folded her arms.

"Time freezing is my speciality. I am a time and water user" she explained in a chipper tone. "So this is nothing" she added before looking at the door.

"Shall we go? Ruto will get upset if we don't stop it soon" Maemi commented lightly, nodding Link opened the door using the boss key earning them a loud click. Immediately before he could open the door nerves filled him without warning, but why? They had to stop the creature no matter what.

Ducking under Link Maemi walked inside causing him to yelp in surprise and run after her.

"H-hey you can't just walk in here without… what?" Link looked round to see nothing but a pool and four platforms.

"Watch out Link, it's here alright and that's not real water" Maemi said sternly surprising Link on how she was now on edge.

"Not real water?" Link asked not knowing what to say, suddenly Maemi felt a presence and grabbed her bow and arrow. Not wasting time she fired it at a spot before the arrow sunk, seeing this she huffed coldly.

"It's called Morpha right? As if we didn't have enough issues with him sending one amoeba it has to be two" she hissed darkly "keep on guard it is in the water right now but it can manipulate it" she added before walking around the pool in order to spot it "if you can longshot it out and kill it" Maemi said while her eyes narrowed in anger. Startled by the change Link tried to keep his composure as he looked at her from the corner of his eye while maintaining a look on the water. Soon something caught his line of sight so he shot at it with the longshot, his eyes widened as he saw something that resembled a large squishy blue ball with a red eye like center came in front of him.

"Is that it?" Link called catching Maemi's attention.

"That's it! That's Morpha get rid of it Link!" nodding Link took his longshot and fired once more to keep the creature on land before slicing it with his sword. Soon the creature bounced away before jumping into the safety of the water. Link narrowed his eyes as he watched it circle round for a bit before a tentacle appeared.

"Link!" Navi cried before Link flinched as the tentacle grabbed him so quickly that he was unable to dodge it. Gritting his teeth Link was soon moved about like a ragdoll, only before he could be thrown onto the spikey part of the room a dark light entered his line of sight causing him to open his eyes weakly. His eyes soon went wide as the whole of the water was now covered in black flames scaring him a lot, the creature meanwhile screamed in pain before throwing him against the wall but to his relief had managed to avoid the spikes to his relief. However his mind went to Maemi and where she could be in the room, did she get hurt by the flames? Placing a sleeve to his mouth he tried to avoid the smoke caused by the black flames which continued to consume the water, just seeing the flames surprised Link deeply they had no items that would cause black flames to escape into the area so where were they coming from?

"Maemi!" Link called out before the smoke filled the area completely within seconds.

"Link I see her!" Navi cried before trying to use her light to guide him only what he saw horrified him. There standing with her hands facing the water was Maemi, however in her hands were black flames while her hair moved in a semi violent manner from the air which whipped around the area. Her eyes were now pure white without any irises adding to the worry of what was happening to her, At the same time he was also surprised that she was not only burning Morpha alive but was evaporating the water within minutes to his amazement and shock.

"Link we need to stop her before we overheat! It's already becoming too much!" Navi cried before coughing heavily from the intense heat, nodding Link moved towards Maemi. Carefully he moved his arms underneath her legs and picked her up slowly. The very move much to his relief caused the fire in her hands to vanish and her arms to go limp, but the smell and smoke continued to fill their lungs and there was nothing he could do. Just before he tried to find the door a blue light appeared in the nearest platform to him, taking this as a sign the sages were trying to help he jumped inside with Maemi.

* * *

"Well that was anticlimactic!" came a very annoyed woman who Link knew instantly was Ruto, however she looked as if she was smiling as well to his surprise. "Honestly who would have thought black fires like that would help but now that I see it burning down the creature, it looks as if the fires are giving off a hot and cold effect. Something to think about for later once she learns to control those flames" Ruto winked adding to his surprise. Despite being covered in soot and smoke Link was at a loss for words.

"The good news is that Zora's Domain will be back to normal and those frozen will be set free" Ruto mused with a soft smile. "Thank you for what you both have done, still… I never expected or thought to even purge the area with black fires. I wonder what type they are though… did she ever tell you?" Ruto asked, Link's eyes went straight to Maemi before he shook his head. Seeing this she smiled softly but felt sympathetic towards him.

"Worry not, she'll be back to normal. Must have been the shock of seeing something happen that caused her to react. She's just tired I'm sure, it's what happens when you use up so much power in one go" Ruto commented now giggling as she looked at Maemi's sleeping form, she couldn't help it. Just seeing her after all this time left Ruto giddy that Maemi was alive and well. That meant Zelda was also alive and well which could only mean that they were two steps closer into stopping Ganondorf for good.

"Okay, now I know that we agreed to be married"

" _We didn't, you did_ " Link muttered quietly while looking at Maemi with worry.

"However, I realise that it's best we don't" Link froze before turning to look at a sad smiling Ruto quickly.

"Really?" Link asked while his eyes showed disbelief, she nodded softly.

"I realise, that we will never truly be together. I know that I am the Sage of Water but being close to you like this, even though I don't want to it'll be enough" Ruto admitted before handing him the medallion.

"Take good care of Maemi okay? I know that things will be even harder given that Ganondorf is making his move sooner than we hoped" Ruto said with a stern look.

"It's true, Ganondorf has ordered Sheik to kill Maemi on sight" Rauru admitted as he appeared, Link's blood ran cold as he looked at the Light Sage.

"No… way" Link looked at Maemi's sleeping form with dread.

"It's sad that siblings will be forced to hurt the other, but Sheik's doing what he can to make sure it won't happen" Rauru assured him. "Now you need to find the Sage of Shadow, good luck Hero"

"If you find Zelda, tell her I hope the best for her" Ruto said with a shy smile before Link vanished with Maemi.

"Did you have to tell him Goro?" Darunia asked softly as he appeared.

"He has to know that Ganondorf has now changed tactics, otherwise if something were to happen Link would be unprepared" Rauru said before looking at where Link once stood.

* * *

Fire surrounded Kakariko Village to his and Maemi's horror, looking round Maemi felt dread and fear. People were screaming in terror while Maemi and Link had tried to find the source of the panic. Spying the now empty well Maemi alerted Link.

"There's a darkness in the well, I think when we drained the water it caused the darkness to find a way to leave" Maemi said causing Link to swallow thickly, if that was true then this was entirely their fault. How could it have come to this?

"Stand back" Sheik's voice alerted them before a shadow shot out of the well and began to circle around the windmill, Maemi's eyes widened as she pushed a now startled Sheik out the way.

"Look out-!" Maemi froze as she felt something dripping from her neck as a harsh wind blew through her, her breathing and heart rate started to quicken as something touched her arm and right hand. Her eyes slowly went down to see dark red staining her finger tips. Link gasped in horror while running towards Maemi who now buckled from the lack of energy, at the same time Sheik remained on the floor not believing what he was seeing. This had to be some joke right?

"Maemi, Maemi answer me! You're going to be okay, you're going to be fine" Link said while his voice shook violently from trying not to cry, tears ran down his face as he saw her expression remain the same- stunned. Her eyes slowly registered him before weak whimpers of pain left her lips.

"Hero get out the way!" Sheik yelled now panicking as the shadow now tried to attack Link, turning her eyes weakly towards the shadow Maemi's eyes turned white before the sounds of wailing filled their ears. The shadow released a series of screams and wails that made the ones who were close enough to be near the shadow cringe to the point they wanted to cover their ears, black flames surrounded Link like a barrier however he soon witnessed the shadow fleeing towards the cemetery to his dismay.

Sheik now regaining the strength to move stood up and approached the pair after the flames vanished, something Sheik was sure had been to do with the danger surrounding the shadow. How had he been careless?

"Is she okay?!" Sheik asked calmly as he examined the large slash on the side of her neck, he immediately grew sick from how infected the injury was and knew straight away she had been poisoned once she had gotten into contact with the shadow.

"Link follow me, I need to get her to Impa's house" Sheik said now standing up.

"Why? So you can finish what that thing started?" Link asked now feeling anger at how 'worried' Sheik was towards Maemi who's skin was now, biting his lip Sheik looked at Link with harsh eyes.

"Get her to Impa's house, otherwise she will die. I have no time for you to act like a defiant child, it's either life or death. Take your pick" Sheik said sharply before walking towards the house. Startled by the harsh words Link heard Maemi's labored breaths as she groaned from pain, sweat ran down her brow leaving Link more worried. Getting up Link followed Sheik until they were inside the house.

"I swear if you harm her, if you go back on your word" Link warned.

"Ganondorf has eyes and ears all over the place" Sheik said in a tired voice as he got some pots and vials near Impa's room "do you think for one minute it's easy to act standoffish towards her? She's my sister for Goddess' sake!" Sheik hissed angrily stunning Link to silence.

"I… I didn't know" Link now looked at Maemi before placing her on the bed Sheik instructed him to place her on.

"Save it, her life comes first… stupid girl! Why did she push me out the way?" Sheik muttered as his hands shook while trying to make an antidote, at any rate she could have hours maybe minutes left to live thanks to her stunt.

"Hey she tried to save your life" Link said feeling offended by the comment Sheik had made.

"And look where it got her?!" Sheik snapped as he slammed his hands on the table, his eyes showed he was stressed, angry and scared which left Link sad at how conflicted Sheik truly was.

"If you are her brother then you know she would do anything to protect you, I'm sure you would have done the same thing" Link countered causing Sheik's eyes to narrow but resumed his work in silence while the sound of pots and vials entered their ears. Now holding a vial of purplish red potion Sheik approached Maemi and forced the potion to enter her lips, Maemi almost immediately spat the potion out and grimaced from the taste but Sheik kept her mouth closed causing her to reluctantly swallow it.

"She needs sleep, I don't know if we got this to her in time but all we can do is wait" Sheik said now standing up, grabbing a towel he knelt down once more and wiped the forming pus from her neck while small amounts of blood were still leaving her neck.

"What was that thing that attacked her?" Link asked now sitting on the floor after taking some of his items off so he could rest, Sheik sighed as he took a basin filled with water and continued to treat the injury.

"It's an evil spirit that Impa had sealed in the well, I have no doubt that she has gone to the Shadow Temple to stop the spirit once again" Sheik explained surprising Link. "Impa is one of the sages, but she cannot do this alone. Can you help me save her?" Sheik asked while trying to remain calm, he was already scared about losing his sister he didn't want to lose Impa too. Link looked at Maemi's sleeping form despite her showing pain there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"Alright, but please don't-"

"Ganondorf will not know that she is here with me, now hurry" Sheik said before Link got up after grabbing his items, Sheik watched Link kiss Maemi's head softly while muttering 'get better soon'. Looking at Sheik he nodded before leaving the house, now that it was them Sheik sighed heavily before looking at his sister with dread.

"Please… why did you save me? Why are you determined to be so reckless? He wants you dead but you still throw yourself into situations" Sheik said weakly feeling helpless about the whole thing.

"Why are you so determined to think that you have to endure everything by yourself?" a croaky voice caused Sheik to bristle, looking at Maemi who's left eye had been forced open gave him a weak glare "I wanted to protect my brother, so I did it. Stop whining and just let me mope in peace" Sheik released a weak cry as he laughed at her response to his words. Placing his right hand to his face tears ran down his cheeks while Maemi just stared at him blandly.

"Siblings never leave the other behind, why are you assuming that I don't need to know things?" Maemi asked in the same tone "I know he planned that to kill me but I also know that if you failed he had a back up plan just in case you failed, so if you failed both would end up dying. Besides… I'm not going to let you suffer so just say thank you and be done with it" Maemi added before wincing from the pus and pain but didn't move her hand as Sheik held her down gently.

"Let me treat your injuries, you took a series injury to the neck. I think because of how evil the spirit was it ended up poisoning you" Sheik commented while Maemi almost rolled her eyes.

"Typical, slow and painful" she said while Sheik remained silent as he treated her.

"…Thank you, but don't ever do that again" Sheik said while Maemi eyed her slightly.

"No promises" Maemi muttered bluntly. Soon Sheik released a weak but relieved chuckle knowing that his sister was going to be okay, at the same time Maemi released a smile as the pair held the others hand but remained content for now.

"Get some rest now" Sheik said after recovering from chuckling, placing a strand of Maemi's hair away from her tired eyes Sheik resumed cleaning up the injury "you were just poisoned so now don't think about anything else" Sheik said softly. Maemi stared at him with tired eyes before yawning only to wince from the cut on her neck.

"Sheik, where's Link?" Maemi asked softly as she closed her eyes slowly, hearing the question Sheik tensed for a split second which alerted Maemi that something was wrong but didn't react.

"Link has gone to the Shadow Temple to help Impa stop the phantom that plagues this village" Sheik replied, Maemi hearing this made a small grunt but remained relaxed.

"What happened to cause that phantom to exist?" Maemi asked faintly feeling fatigue grow but remained awake despite having her eyes closed, Sheik squeezed water from the bowl after removing the dirt using the other basin and dabbed the water on Maemi's neck.

"He had been a traitor so Impa dealt with him" Sheik said trying to remain calm, Maemi however sensed that something was amiss but kept silent.

"…Oh? I see" Maemi said as a yawn left her lips again before falling asleep, seeing this allowed Sheik to relax slightly. The last thing he wanted was to plague his sister's mind on what Impa had told him about how she dealt with the traitor. Right now his main priority was his sister's health, that became his top priority.

* * *

Maemi soon woke up feeling better around early next morning, stretching she felt no pain in her neck which made her feel more relieved. To her surprise the black pendent began to glow allowing her to try and sense what was wrong with Dark.

" _How are you feeling?_ " Dark asked now sounding more clearer to her relief.

" _I'm okay, a lot better than I was before. What about you? I'm sorry that you ended up being trapped in the necklace_ " Maemi said feeling immensely guilty, she felt Dark's emotions change a few times before a sigh entered her ears.

" _Better to be as you would say alive than dead, I'm just relieved that you are okay… is that wrong of me to say? I'm not sure if that's what you light dwellers say_ " Dark said sounding anxious if now nervous to her relief.

" _It is, I'll try and fix this I promise_ " Maemi vowed before spotting Sheik enter the room with food.

"You're awake" Sheik said softly before looking at the tray "how are you feeling?" he asked feeling anxious as well causing Maemi to release air from her nose.

"I'm okay, better than yesterday actually. That potion must have really been strong, did you make that?" Maemi asked with a curious smile, Sheik remained silent for a bit before sitting at Maemi's bed after slowly approaching her.

"Yes, Impa taught me some things just in case" Sheik replied causing Maemi to smile.

"You should teach me some of what you made, it would be really nice just in case more thinks show up you know" Maemi commented which left Sheik a little more anxious about having her outside and enduring more unwanted injuries.

"Maemi, do you really think it's safe to travel with Link?" Sheik asked causing her to blink in surprise "Ganondorf wants to kill you for reasons even I do not know, if he spots you he'll-"

"He can huff and puff all he likes Sheik, I'm not staying here and besides staying in one spot will get me killed. Not just me though everyone else and you'll be punished or worse killed because of that decision. I know it is dangerous but these people need help, I'm not going to sit idle when I know I can do something to help. I may not be useful to a certain degree but anything I can do I will do it. Please trust me big brother, I know what happened yesterday was bad but it could have been a whole lot worse you know" Maemi said leaving Sheik stunned and sad at how quickly his sister who despite not aging was growing up too fast for his liking. It pained him that all of their childhoods had been ruined by one man who wanted power and maybe revenge. Who knew what this man was thinking and yet he was at times unpredictable, however just knowing this Sheik wished that Maemi was kept safe at all times.

"Maemi, until Link clears the Shadow Temple I would suggest you stay here to rest" he said to her shock.

"But Sheik! I am fine now, the potion did it's job" Maemi whined leaving Sheik frustrated.

"No buts Maemi! You could have died!" Sheik said sternly causing her to stare at him weakly "That spirit's evil aura was so toxic to you to the point you were almost dead when we brought you here, why should I allow you to enter the Shadow Temple which would only spell death for you?" Sheik added causing her to pout.

"You just don't want me there because of what the Sheikah did before, the torture stuff and blood. I saw it in the well after Link dried it up, I'm not stupid you know I saw all of that dungeon that was suppose to be a house" Maemi bit causing Sheik to feel all strength leave him. "Impa did something to that guy that made him go bad, he just wants to be free and yet get revenge. His mind isn't even truly there so why should we not let him die properly- peacefully? I want Link to be safe"

"And he can't focus on that phantom or you at the same time" Sheik said which made Maemi frustrated.

"I can handle it! Stop treating me like a baby Sheik! I can protect myself, I know you're worried big brother but sometimes you have to try and learn to trust me. Please big brother stop worrying so much, it's going to get you hurt as well. Don't forget Impa trained us, not just you but if you continue to baby me with Ganondorf watching it's going to tip him off that you know who I am and he will find out about you. Hyrule relies on your survival not mine, I'm just a princess who has no sacred power, I will gladly protect my brother. So trust me!" Maemi pleaded which left Sheik completely conflicted, he wanted to he truly did but the fear. Just knowing that fear of losing her hit Sheik too deeply left him unable to try, how could he allow his sister to go into dangers unknown? Knowing that Ganondorf was nearby? It was like sending a horse to the slaughter and thinking the horse would escape. It was impossible to think she would be okay and yet seeing her stern but determined expression made it hard for him to resist. Right now the only thing Sheik wanted was to breathe for a bit so he stood up and had his back to a sad Maemi.

"I need some air, make sure you eat alright? We'll talk once everything is settled" Sheik said softly.

"When? When would everything be settled Sheik? You're afraid I know you are but stop letting it consume you, otherwise you might as well give up" Maemi snapped but instead of reacting Sheik slowly left the room causing her to huff.

"I know he's worried about me, but this is a bit much. Even for him" Maemi muttered before looking at the food now losing her appetite. "Hey Dark…?" she saw the pendent glow for a split second signalling he was listening.

"Mind helping me if I decided to travel to the Shadow Temple?" Maemi asked lightly surprising him.

" _Even though Sheik told you not to?_ " Dark asked.

"Link will be in danger, besides I need to learn to face my fear as well. I'm not truly scared but the unknown does, yes the place will be dangerous but it's a risk I'm willing to take" Maemi said before feeling the pendent grow warm.

" _I understand_ , _do you know how to get there?_ " Dark asked leaving Maemi to ponder for a bit.

"I have a hunch, I just hope this song is right" Maemi said feeling nervous about what she was about to do, grabbing a bite of her breakfast she tried to think of the song she heard enter her dreams once.

" **Sing me into a dark dream  
Nightmares come and see me there  
Will I see what it is truly before me  
Or will I lose my way?**" Maemi sang softly, as she sang the wind started to swirl around her before purple lights surrounded the calm girl who now started to vanish into thin air.

An hour later Sheik entered the room to see only the tray of half eaten food to his surprise.

"Maemi? Maemi!" Sheik yelled now feeling panic fill his entire being, she… she wouldn't! She couldn't, not without being seen! To his dismay Sheik was unable to leave the house in case Ganondorf's spies were around the area, as a result he had to wait until their return.

* * *

Maemi looked around while shivering in her plain white dress that Sheik had decided to make her wear after going to bed, sometimes she really resented him for being impractical.

"Seriously? If there had been a fire and I was forced to leave the house wearing this… I'd kill him" Maemi shook her head causing Dark to laugh at her humour, shaking her head looked at the entrance and noticed that torches around her had been lit.

"Link's already inside, let's get going" Maemi said before entering the Temple.

" _Do you even know what's inside?_ " Dark asked sounding confused.

"Besides angry spirits the Sheikah had tortured and killed while a phantom rests in here, nope" Maemi replied startling Dark.

" _B-but why are you entering if you have no idea?!_ " Dark asked sounding more shocked than before.

"If Link can enter and not run out screaming, then why am I panicking? Last time I checked we saw what was inside the well, that should only be here as well right?" Maemi asked before blinking as she saw a large hole and a hookshot marker.

" _You were saying?_ " Dark muttered before Maemi rolled her eyes and took out a hookshot from her pocket. Causing him to blanch.

"I asked a fairy to give me one of these belts that can help me store my stuff, it's where I put the dragon egg" Maemi replied bluntly.

" _Whoa whoa! You have a dragon egg with you?! Since when?_ " Dark cried as he felt uneasy about having such an egg given how temperamental the beasts were.

"Since Link and I went into the Fire temple, which was before we went to the Water Temple. Don't worry with a little training Volvagia will be back to his cheeky sly biting self again" Maemi said causing more unease to fill Dark.

" _I have a bad feeling about this-!_ " Dark felt his stomach drop as Maemi's body lurched as she was sent over to the other side thanks to the hookshot. Using her hands and feet she flipped and landed on the smooth brick ledge.

" _Warn me please…_ " Dark muttered feeling his stomach grow a little uncomfortable which left her surprised.

"I think… being near me as affected you" she admitted shocking him.

" _How?!_ " Dark cried in alarm as she had a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm an empath, we can feel things and I think you're now picking up what I feel or in a logical sense you're feeling because I'm causing you to. It's weird in all honesty but that's all I got" she admitted leaving him chagrin and unhappy. Despite wanting to know what it was like to feel, he was now starting to regret having that wish. However swallowing his bile he watched through the pendent.

Maemi continued to move forward until they spotted a bird and an open door leading to where a white stoned tongue was.

"Looks like I'm jumping" Maemi said before taking a few steps back, hearing this Dark wanted to throw up.

" _Please tell me you're not scared of heights_ " Dark pleaded causing her to smile weakly.

"I am…" Maemi chuckled weakly before running and took a huge leap while ignoring his screams and cursing. "I think I might need to give you to Link if this keeps up, I don't think us bonding this way is helping" Maemi admitted as she was close to the edge.

" _You think?! Wait! Give me to my light side? Are you insane?!_ " Dark screamed once Maemi landed on the ground right in front of the next entrance with her hand and knees, hearing Dark panting and panicking in her ears left her feeling embarrassed and guilty for the sudden move.

" _Don't you EVER do that without telling me!_ " Dark yelled feeling like his heart was beating out of his chest while gasping for air.

"Yup… you're going to Link until this is over" Maemi said quietly while Dark whined and responded angrily from her comment.

" _I am not! Don't you dare!_ " Dark yelled, once they were in the dark corridor he blinked as he started to regain control over his 'emotions' " _Um… what just happened?_ "

"I think that you were feeling my emotions and they bled into you since I hate heights…" Maemi admitted now feeling his neutral emotions now spew into panic.

" _Okay I'm going to my light side!_ " Dark cried " _I want no more of this rollercoaster ride of emotions-what the hell is a rollercoaster?_ " Dark screamed now becoming frustrated, Maemi hearing this rolled her eyes.

"It's a contraption that was made in my timeline that acts as a ride that goes in loops and spins" Maemi explained. "Basically you're telling me your emotions are going out of control and because of my empath ability it's causing your spirit due to the fact it has no emotions to latch onto mine as a substitute, since apparently before you met me you felt nothing" Maemi commented as she looked round to see vast darkness, something Sheikah could see through without an issue.

" _That's just great… one bad situation to another…_ " Dark muttered grudgingly, this time Maemi didn't respond since in a way it was like she was dealing with herself which would get them no where and fast.

"Dark can I borrow your sight please? I can't see much of the room and yes I did train as a Sheikah, but this is too dark for my eyes to take" Maemi asked while trying to remain calm.

" _Sonnova…_ " Dark muttered before Maemi's eyes turned red thanks to Dark who was helping her with her sight. " _Go, go nuts!_ " Dark said loudly hearing this Maemi pushed her bottom lip so it was on top of her upper lip as frustration started to form.

"You sound like an angsty teen" Maemi commented before looking around the now clearer area, spying a door she approached it and opened it to see a statue of a grim reaper holding a scythe. Only both the reaper and the scythe were spinning around nonstop in a slowly, looking around she noticed some chains and wood that looked as if it was used to trap people which left her rooted to the spot. Slowly closing the door she moved back a bit.

"Nope… saw somethings in there I do not want to see and no it was not just Keese" Maemi commented bluntly before walking away to find another path since she didn't have the map.

" _I think I saw some ReDeads, want to go say hi?_ " Dark asked sarcastically which made her frown at how he was acting.

"Do you want to die that badly?" Maemi asked dryly as she raised her voice slightly.

" _…No_ " Dark replied weakly before they resumed exploring the area, to their relief Maemi had found a door that helped them progress, looking past the bars she saw a boat and blinked until she saw a block blocking an entrance beneath her. Using her powers she pushed the block so it connected to a small block platform that kept it in place. Smiling at the progress she landed down while hearing Dark's happy reaction to the progress.

" _Where do you think this boat will take us?_ " Dark asked as she got on to the boat and saw the Triforce insignia.

"One way to find out, do you think Link made it past here?" Maemi asked as before she started to hum Zelda's lullaby.

" _Like you said one way to find out_ " Dark replied before the bells started to ring filling them with a pleasant sound. Soon the boat started moving causing Maemi to brace herself as it lurched forward before moving smoothly towards the unknown.

"This feels nice... despite the negativity here, it feels somewhat confined to this temple only" Maemi commented while looking around for anything interesting as the boat continued.

" _Some say people went mad once they were executed here, I wonder why the Sheikah killed here only?_ " Dark said feeling a little uncomfortable despite being pure darkness, Maemi pursed her lips with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know but it would be best to ask Impa since she is the Sage of Shadow" Maemi said earning her a surprised cry from Dark who then settled in thought.

" _Now that I think about it, it shouldn't truly surprise me since any Sheikah named Impa always held a high position_ " Dark commented surprising Maemi as she looked at her pendent.

"Wha- Really? Then the original Impa must have been important right?" she asked while Dark went quiet for a bit.

" _She was a protector of the Goddess, at least that's what some said_ " was all Dark said before sensing some dark entities approach them " _Maemi watch out!_ " Dark yelled causing her to look up and see two Stalfos land on the boat causing it to tip forwards and backwards sharply. Spying the two she blinked.

"Hey, why are you two here?" Maemi asked earning her not only confused looks from the armed Stalfos but a squawk from Dark who covered his mouth and blushed from making the noise.

" _D-Don't hi them! They want to hurt you!_ " Dark sputtered in shock at how relaxed she was being with them. The Stalfos kept their swords ready while Maemi beamed at them.

"So what did you two do to end up here?" she asked politely which made the pair tilt their heads in confusion, "that bad huh?" she asked with a sad smile while ignoring Dark's shocked remarks.

"Look I know you're either suppose to hurt me or stop me from progressing but I have to find my auntie and big brother, so can you both please let me pass? Pleaaase" she asked with a very sad but puppy dog eyed look that left the Stalfos frozen completely before falling backwards into the water. Soon the pair ended up getting crushed by what was propelling the boat forward. Dark's jaw dropped while Maemi blinked in surprise only to wince from the crunching noises.

"That's new..." Maemi said blankly as she stared at where the Stalfos once stood.

" _Do you do this to everyone?!_ " he screamed in shock while she giggled meekly and scratched the back of her head.

"Not really... this is a first that I've ever seen a Stalfos actually do that" Maemi admitted shyly as she giggled.

" _Holy sh-_ " Dark croaked in shock.

"Hey man no swearing! That's twenty rupees in the swear jar!" Maemi scolded freezing him to the spot.

" _What?!_ " he whispered not believing his ears.

"You heard Dark, Impa never lets any of us swear and Sheik is always forced to pay for it. Something about tainting the minds of children" Maemi said while tilting her head causing some of her hair to move to her right.

" _Wait! How old are you?_ " Dark asked sounding baffled.

"I'm suppose to be sixteen but I can't age or grow so I am still nine" Maemi replied plainly "why?" she spied a long platform in the distance to her relief. Dark immediately half croaked half cried in horror from the truth that he was stuck with a child.

"Daaaark! No swearing! Sheik's not allowed, Impa's not allowed and Link isn't either so don't think you're an exception to the rule" Maemi said sternly causing Dark to grumble. "That's forty now so cough up!" she added to his dismay.

" _But I'm a shadow living inside your pendent! How an earth do you expect me to give up money that I don't have?_ " Dark cried weakly but Maemi didn't budge to his dismay as she kept her hand up.

"There's a platform over there and no stopping this boat which is either going to sink or crash, your choice" she warned causing him to splutter in disbelief.

" _What? Why? Oh fine! Take it!_ " Dark snapped angrily as two red rupees landed in her hand.

"Thank you!" Maemi said sternly before eyeing the approaching platform, moving back a few spaces she started to run before jumping towards the platform which to their relief wasn't far away. Instinctively she pulled the hookshot out and used it to propel her to the tree and gripped the nearest branch.

" _For goodness sake! Stop being reckless!_ " Dark screamed in terror " _What if you missed and fell?_ " he added feeling like years had left him which shouldn't be possible due to what he was, Maemi looked at the pendent and blinked.

"I was holding the hookshot" Maemi said in a monotone voice before jumping off the tree.

" _But if you lost your grip you could have fallen into the water and drowned!_ " Dark retaliated with a semi angry look. " _Be more careful will you?!_ " Dark added before the pair paused to hear explosions to her right, staring while blinking in surprise Maemi tried to see who it was and gasped in delight.

"LINK!" Maemi yelled before waving madly, startled Link turned to look behind him and gasped in shock not believing what he was seeing.

"Maemi you're okay!" Navi cried while Maemi rushed towards them, Link remained stunned to the spot before finally gaining the ability to move. Shock, relief and worry filled him as he rushed to meet her. Putting his sword away he knelt down he hugged her happy form tightly as she hugged in return.

"I thought you were suppose to be recovering, why are you even here? Where's Sheik?" Link asked softly as she smiled, pulling back she giggled.

"Sheik's medicine made me better, I slept through the whole night. I feel as good as new Link so don't worry, I'm safe" Maemi said with a reassuring smile that left him slightly at ease as he pushed some hair from her face. He paused as he saw her eyes were red and frowned.

"Why are your eyes red?" Link asked causing her to blink and yelp from realising that she was still borrowing Dark's eyes.

"Ah! That's right I didn't tell you" Maemi showed him the black pendent. "At the Water Temple I saw someone who looks like you, if I am correct and I know I am this person is actually a part of you that had been sealed away. But… I didn't ask why he was sealed away" Maemi admitted meekly while Link had a frown on his face.

" _Why you ask? Because according to the Goddesses I am the bast-_ " Dark said bitterly.

"Hey Dark what did I tell you about swearing! That's another twenty rupees in the swearing jar" she barked shocking all three, Dark however spluttered and cried out in anger once again but could only be heard by Maemi. Link and Navi were left baffled at her sudden change of attitude and wondered if it was this 'Dark's' doing.

" _That's not fair! Am I not allowed to rant?_ " Dark snapped feeling offended by being told to cough up more money for one swear word.

"Ranting is okay, but swearing NO! Impa took money off Sheik eight times for swearing so don't think you're off the hook" Maemi said sternly causing Link and Dark to gawk in surprise while left pondering on how Sheik must have reacted to this. "Now shall we stop this phantom? Auntie can't do this alone you know, she needs us to help remember?" Maemi said snapping Link out of his daze.

"Ah right! I have the key" Link showed the master key to Maemi who grinned.

"Awesome! So how was your trip in here? See anything scary?" she asked with a giggle while Link gave her a weak look.

"This place has death and torment written all over it, how are you excited to be in such a place?" Link asked confused on why this wasn't bothering her.

"Oh I am, saw a large moving grim reaper holding a scythe. The look on the place was a big no!" Maemi said with wide eyes, Link's stomach dropped.

"Why would you go in there?" he cried now worried about how she could have gotten hurt.

"No map" Maemi replied bluntly.

"Ah…" Link nodded now feeling stupid about forgetting about that detail after all- he had the map!

"Yup but I found the harbour and went on the boat, strangely enough I ended up seeing two Stalfos fall backwards and get crushed by the boat" Maemi cringed a bit startling Link.

"Did they hurt you?" Navi cried in alarm.

"They almost did" Maemi tilted her head with a sad look "but I asked them not to attack and that's when they started going weird, all I did was ask… I didn't want them getting hurt" Maemi said weakly leaving the pair to cringe at what she went through during the journey inside the Temple. Link patted her head lightly before picking her up causing her to hug his neck to stay supported.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Let's not think about it anymore" Link said before opening the door. "So tell me about Dark?" Link asked faintly as the door closed behind them.

Maemi and Link stared at the semi empty room, swallowing Link moved forward thanks to the hover boots and went to the nearest platform. Remaining silent the trio made it across the bottomless pit until they were facing the door to the main area where the phantom was located.

"I heard something the spirits said when I entered deeper into the Temple. Witness the bloodiest history of Hyrule, filled with nothing but hatred and greed. If that's true then the darkest people must have been dealt with here, but there's so much darkness that it must have attracted the phantom here right?" Maemi asked looking worried, Link remained calm before smiling at Maemi softly.

"It'll be okay, we fought tougher enemies before" Link assured her.

"But this is a spirit, how can you fight him when you can't see him?" Maemi asked only to see him fish out the Lens of Truth from his pocket after opening the door.

"If I can't see him then I can use this to help me locate him" Link replied only to pause as they saw a circular hole leading to a pale pit.

"Link I don't like this, something's not right" Maemi said softly as she looked down after getting off Link, but held his hand while remaining close to his side.

"We'll be alright Maemi" Link assured her causing her to look up at him with worried eyes. "we can pull this off, we did come this far did we not?" hearing this she nodded.

"Right… okay" Maemi nodded with a firm look that made him smile.

"On the count of three" Link said before eyeing the hole with masked worry, whatever this phantom was he hoped they could get rid of it.

"Three" Maemi said before the pair jumped off the edge and landed on a bouncy platform, Maemi's eyes went wide from bouncing a few times before looking at Link in alarm.

"Are you okay?" Link asked seeing her surprised expression.

"That was… fun?" Maemi bit her lip before looking around until something huge and menacing caught her eye. "Um… Link?" Maemi's voice quivered in fear catching his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked now moving towards her.

"Might want to use the lens… now!" Maemi said before pointing at what caught her interest, however before Link could do anything he was sent up slightly while the sound of a drum entered his ears. Blinking in surprise Link looked for the source as the area grew darker, again he was sent up while Maemi yelped from being sent up twice in row.

"Link…" Maemi whimpered as she eyed a long spined creature with one large eye attached to it's body, bouncing the drum like platform were two detached hands that left Maemi more horrified at the Cyclops like form. Link now looking at where she had pointed at after landing on the platform took out the lens and looked, his eyes went wide as he saw the monstrous form which started to growl throatily.

"What is that?!" Link yelled while the pair were once again sent bouncing into the air a few times.

"It's called Bongo Bongo the Shadow Phantom! Watch out it will attack after hitting the platform" Navi warned to Link's dismay, just what he needed. Maemi as she stood up fell back on the platform and pouted from the lack of being able to move. What were they going to do now?

"Ooof!" Maemi felt air leave her lungs as she was sent higher and higher due to how light she was, suddenly she started to giggle before laughter left her lips taking Link, Navi and Dark by surprise.

" _Um… are you okay?_ " Dark asked as he stared at her oddly from the pendent.

"WHEEE! This is so fun!" Maemi cried as she was bounced up higher than before and did a flip in mid air. Link blanched and tilted his head before Navi's warning caught his attention, using his shield he rolled to the side and sliced the hand causing Bongo Bongo to groan in pain before retracting his hand.

" _Very hard to concentrate with her laughing when we're in a dire situation_ " Link muttered weakly before turning to see Maemi, he froze in shock. One hand belonging to the phantom was bouncing near her which made Maemi bounce from one area to the next with only a few pauses, at the same time the second hand charged at Link. This time he fired a fire arrow at the phantom who screamed as it hit the center of the hand.

"Fun fun fun!" Maemi giggled with glee while Dark felt sweat running down his brow.

" _Um Maemi… maybe now's not the time to be_ _distracted_ " Dark commented softly while Maemi did another flip and landed with her rump hitting the floor.

"This is fun! Live a little will you" Maemi said with glee before the phantom ceased hitting the platform altogether causing Link to go tense. Maemi meanwhile blinked at the sudden lack of bouncing, she soon whined loudly and eyed Bongo Bongo weakly.

"Come on! That was fun! Why did you stop bouncing?" Maemi complained as she stood up and stomped her foot on the elastic platform causing it to ripple slightly from the force of her stomp.

"She really does act like a child" Navi said with a weak smile while Link chuckled nervously at how this was going to go down. Maemi being upset was not a good combination. Bongo Bongo soon approached her while she glared at him with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Why did you stop the bouncing?" Maemi asked bluntly as she stared at Bongo Bongo who looked at her back with his now revealed eye. Confusion filled the phantom as it looked at her not knowing what to do, after all this was to throw them off balance so it could hurt them. The plan was definitely not to entertain either of them.

"I want more bouncing! Bounce!" Maemi demanded causing Link to back up a step.

"Link, now's our chance. The eye's open" Navi whispered as they watched Maemi glaring angrily at Bongo Bongo, releasing a shudder Link took out the fairy bow and fired at the phantom's eye causing it to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Hey I said I want you to make the platform bounce so make it bounce!" Maemi snapped crossly as she kicked the offending eye which made the eye bounce and shake from the force of her kick. Link seeing this stopped himself from moving and watched with a worried look.

"Should I… do something or should I put it out of it's misery?" Link asked Navi while watching Maemi throw a tantrum over now being entertained.

" _Maemi… come on settle down_ " Dark said weakly.

"Don't tell me to settle! I was having fun!" Maemi snapped before kicking the eye again, swallowing Link groaned and took out his sword to finish the poor spirit off. There was no way that this wasn't going to cause unfavourable results. Bongo Bongo soon groaned before going out of control, he slammed the platform a few times and then stopped causing Maemi to twitch as the phantom sunk into nothingness leaving nothing of it behind.

"Oh man is it over?" Maemi whined only to blink "wait why was I acting like that?" Maemi asked giving them a funny look that left the trio shocked.

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " Dark screamed causing Maemi to glare at the pendent with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah because I like to act like an idiot" Maemi muttered before looking at Link who was still startled by the sudden change of behaviour. "Link I really don't know why I was acting like that" Maemi said feeling embarrassed by her sudden lack of control.

" _Maybe it's that empathy you were talking about?_ " Dark said which left her standing straighter.

"Could be? I mean you acted up Dark so maybe our emotions switched?" Maemi said now becoming spooked at the very thought that hers and Dark's emotions were now swapping back and forth, meanwhile Dark's also relied on Link's if that was even possible.. "Okay time to give you back to Link" Maemi said causing Dark to panic and scream in terror. No way! He did not want Link to wear him!

Maemi released a surprised noise as the pendent didn't leave her neck.

"Why are you not coming off?" Maemi asked.

"What's wrong?" Link asked in surprise.

"It won't come off" Maemi grunted as she tried to pull the necklace off before Link tried to help take it off.

"That's odd, what's wrong with it?" Link asked as he tried to pull the string off but it refused to move.

"Maybe use the sword and cut it?" Maemi suggested shocking Link and Dark "Ugh this thing feels like it has a mind of it's own" Maemi grunted as she tried to dig into the string but failed to do it.

" _Ugh what was my future self thinking giving me this pendent! It's like it refuses to get off me!_ " Maemi said before noticing that there was some resistance coming form the pendent shocking her as she now sensed Dark was resisting her.

"GHA- Come on! Get off my neck you stupid temperamental angsty jerk!" Maemi yelled, Link would have laughed if it weren't the fact the pendent refused to budge, almost like it was fused to her skin to his worry.

" _NO! I'm not leaving! You are not handing me over to someone who would most likely kill me!_ " Dark screamed in terror now panicking as the pendent started to glow weakly catching their attention.

"What's happening?" Navi asked not knowing what to do.

"Link's not going to kill you, but I will if you don't get off me!" Maemi grunted as she continued to claw at the string not caring if she was getting injured or gaining red lines caused by her nails as she remained determined to be free.

"Okay Maemi, Maemi stop you're hurting yourself it's not working" Link said now panting for air as Maemi gave him an upset look.

"Link I don't want him around my neck!" Maemi cried as she felt her stomach drop, why was she given this pendent if Dark was going to be trapped inside and be stuck with her? Surely he would want to go back to his light side and be complete? But instead he was acting like a baby and refused to her frustration.

"I know, but you have to endure it a little while longer okay. We'll try to find someone who can help" Link said before a blue light caught their attention.

* * *

"IMPAAAA! THIS STUPID PENDENT WON'T GET OFF OF ME!" Maemi whined at a now startled Impa who stood on the symbol for shadow. Link groaned as he covered his face with his hand. So much for being calm.

"What happened?" Impa asked now approaching a wailing Maemi who was clawing once more at the pendent, Link seeing this reacted and pulled her hands away.

"No more! You're hurting yourself" Link said feeling like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Impa also tried to keep Maemi's hands way while examining the pendent.

"This is a strange pendent, I've never seen anything like this but there's a presence inside the pendent as well" Impa said while examining the pendent.

"It's Link's dark side called Dark, future parallel me instructed me to wear it and give it to Dark but he ended up being sucked into it! He won't let me take it off Impaaa!" Maemi continued to wail while Dark was getting frustrated at how she refused to take the hint.

" _I refuse! No he's not taking me! He'll burn or break the pendent!_ " Dark yelled causing Impa to blink as she heard the second presence sound similar to Link and yet both the pair kept swapping emotions.

"Okay first off calm down, this isn't going to help either one of you" Impa said while placing her hands on Maemi's trembling shoulders as she stared at Impa with tears in her eyes. "I know you don't want the pendent but your future self had a reason right?" Maemi nodded with a pouty look on her face that almost made Impa melt from the sight but she regained her composure by clearing her throat.

"Things happen for a reason, maybe he's suppose to help you we will never know unless we see things play out. However once you're both calm you might be able to take the pendent off" Impa suggested.

" _NO!_ " Dark screamed causing her to twitch.

"Why are you still in the pendent? Why do you refuse to leave her?" Impa asked sternly.

" _Wh-why?! Are you even asking me such an obvious question? That guy- my light side's going to kill me if I get out! I maybe an endless existence but I do not want to die!_ " Dark replied as he continued to latch onto Maemi causing Impa to sigh heavily.

"Link, will you try not to kill Dark if he decides to leave Maemi's pendent or detach himself from her?" Impa asked now growing impatient by the childish behaviour, wait... childish behaviour? Pausing Impa stared at Maemi with soft eyes.

"Maemi I need you to calm down, your panic is most likely bleeding into him thanks to your powers" Maemi blinked before grumbling weakly, exhaling deeply she tried to relax but Dark was still on edge to her dismay.

"He won't relax" Maemi commented before both females looked at Link.

"Hey I never said I was going to kill him" Link defended himself as he had his hands up in surrender.

" _You would have if she hadn't put me in there!_ " Dark screeched before exhaling to stop himself from panicking even more. Impa twitched as she eyed them.

"Okay, when you leave this place try to work this out. I can see that this isn't going to be resolved easily so head to the Gerudo Desert, I will advise you both to be on guard. The place has had issues thanks to Ganondorf that it's become somewhat divided at certain parts" Maemi hearing this blinked in shock.

"But the Gerudo rely on sisterhood! If that gets damaged some will go rogue and do horrible things! Probably a lot more worse than Ganondorf" Maemi cried shocking Link. "Is there no safer passage to where we need to go?" to their dismay Impa shook her head.

"I know it's dangerous but disguise yourselves if necessary, let's not forget you can pull of a lot of tricks to avoid danger" Impa winked surprising Maemi who giggled brightly.

"Yup! I'll do just that, oh and Link might want to find girl clothes. Boy clothes will give the game away" Maemi said with a wide grin which left Link freezing up in horror.

"Um… I think I'll just take a cloak" Link said weakly now wanting to avoid what she was planning.

"Pleeeeeaaase?!" Maemi cried as she pouted at him not knowing her eyes had gone red, staring at her in shock Link did not know what to say or do. This was really not what he had in mind.

"Um… why are your eyes red?" Link asked but Maemi kept staring at him with tears almost formed in her eyes while Impa mentally smirked.

"Sorry Link, you know when she has an idea it never leaves her" Impa said which left him wanting to cry.

"But I don't want to dress as a girl!" Link whined.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Maemi asked looking offended "I wear boys clothes and I don't complain" Maemi said which made Link's mind going blank. He didn't want to know how or why that had to happen.

"Pleeeease!" Maemi pleaded as she continued to convince Link.

"It is only temporary Link, besides it will help with what Maemi can do to help us travel safely" Navi suggested.

"Plus the Gerudo is a women only tribe, do you want to get hurt by them? They'll lock you up or worse use you for their next hunting season" Maemi said before shivering while Link at that moment felt a chill run down his spine.

"Do I want to know?" Link asked fearfully while all three shook their heads at the same time. "Alright fine!" Link said causing Maemi to cheer with a bright smile that made his mood sour even more.

" _It's just to avoid the women… just to avoid them and get into more trouble_ " Link repeated a few times but Maemi was in happy land to care about his turmoil, at that moment she forgot Dark who was now shivering in fear from what she had thought about which involved the Gerudo traditions. He was definitely NOT coming out!


	34. Chapter 33

"I'm... Vincent Picoru, my father makes medicines" a pale black haired brownish red eyed teen said to a group of teens. Maemi as she looked at him flashed him a brief smile that made him relieved after introducing himself.

"I'm Lawrence Forrester, sadly I don't have much family except my uncle" Lawrence greeted before sitting back down only to Maemi's side causing the tanned male to glare at him but Lawrence paid no heed and glared back to Maemi's annoyance.

"Easy boys, no bickering it gets you no where and fast" Maemi said bluntly as she dragged her words to show she was not in the mood, pausing the males shuffled away to gain distance from the other. Shaking her head she turned to look at greyish haired male who stared at them with calm calculating eyes that left most of the males unsettled except Maemi who just smiled faintly.

"I am Helmaroc, I am still in juvie" the pale skinned male with large glasses said surprising them at how blunt he was, then again the tanned male did still have to go juvie and serve up the rest of his sentencing for violent behaviours. Some crimes on the other hand weren't even his fault to begin with, but were actually caused by his twin who somehow tricked everyone that it was him. Lawrence raised a brow while Vincent pale at how blunt he was with them.

"What did you do?" the tanned male asked with a bored look, thinking it was something dumb.

"I hacked into the pentagon and cracked their network leaving them unable to work for months" Helmaroc replied with a shrug not caring that some were now uncomfortable or shocked by the fact that he didn't feel guilty about what he did. The tanned male blinked but masked how impressed he was, that in itself was next to impossible to achieve.

"Wh-why would you do that?" Vincent asked looking completely shaken up by his words, Helmaroc raised a brow before shrugging uncaring about the response.

"Felt like showing the useless lot how weak their security was" Helmaroc replied in a nonchalant tone which now left the tanned male concerned at how little he valued his life, then again compared to him he had spent more of his life in gangs and rotten traditions that involved his parents who chose to work more than care about him and his brother.

"As impressive as that is Helmaroc, that is dangerous" Maemi said softly which startled Lawrence and Vincent meanwhile the tanned male felt a mental smile form but didn't show much emotions, however it was a genuine warmth that filled the usually stoic male. In truth he was happy at how she was reacting to what he said, Helmaroc pushed his large glasses which Maemi could suss out was a nervous tic he had given how quickly he did it.

"Still taught them a lesson" Helmaroc said stiffly which made her smile a bit.

"They got to you didn't they?" Maemi asked before watching him deal with his glasses again, smiling she looked at the tanned male and nodded for him to start introducing himself, grunting slightly the male stood up before brushing dirt and leaves off his worn grey trousers. Ignoring Lawrence's intense look and focused on everyone else despite the uncomfortable stare.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, I have two weird aunts" Ganondorf said with a humorous smirk, seeing Lawrence's blank expression as he raises a brow made Ganondorf relish in knowing that he got to the blond boy, some snorted causing some tension that had filled the area to leave slightly.

"S-Seriously?" Vincent asked weakly which made Ganondorf turn to stare at him.

"Got a problem with that?" Ganondorf challenged only to see Vincent shake his head quickly.

"N-No! You see my dad's paranoid and hits me with his cane" the group stared at Vincent sharply.

"He does more than that..." Maemi muttered bluntly while speaking in a low tone causing a shiver to run down the males' spines, at the same time Maemi remained emotionless about the whole thing.

"Shouldn't you call the police about it?" Helmaroc asked while his voice almost went up a notch due to shock, Lawrence went quiet since the bespectacled boy spoke had asked before him, Vincent smiled weakly and scratched his head.

"He just doesn't want me messing up, I am sure he cares... just wish he would stop throwing me down the stairs and stuff when I do things like fail a big test" Vincent said weakly before his phone buzzed, curious he unlocked it to see a message from his father- he paled causing his skin to look more sickly than ever.

" **You had better hope that you did well with your homework, I want a word with you. You stupid boy** " Vincent swallowed loudly but didn't notice that the others were looking over his shoulder.

"What kind of father do you have?!" Ganondorf asked looking stunned at the message.

"The paranoid kind that supposedly sees the future and knows when I speak about him" Vincent almost trembled before Maemi sighed and plucked the phone off his slackened hands.

" **Oi uncle! I'll tell your wife and mum if you try anything funny!** " Maemi wrote to his relief because the next thing Vincent got in reply was-

" **...** " the boys stare at her and then the message with baffled looks.

"You're related to this guy?!" Helmaroc asked in disbelief while she gave him a bland look.

"Vincent invited me to his house to study and ended up meeting his parents. Thought he was dead but he cheated me out of sending his soul to hell" Maemi shrugged not caring that they were stunned and confused by the statement.

"What do you mean... cheated you out of sending his soul to hell?" Lawrence asked now feeling uncomfortable as sweat ran down the back of his neck, blinking Maemi looked at them with a blank look.

"Oh I'm the descendent of the keeper of death" everyone except Vincent went pale.

"That's a joke right?" Helmaroc said feeling uneasy about this, what made it worse was that she didn't care about their reactions.

"No" they gulped while a blank faced Maemi looked at a shaky smiled Vincent who shrugged lightly.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Ganondorf asked sounding unsettled causing Maemi to look, understanding what he meant.

"That I could kill someone with one touch? Yup went through that phase but got over it. It only happens if someone is meant to die" Maemi shrugged "Why? You going to run away screaming?" she asked while leaning on her left leg while her right remained straight on the floor. Vincent stared at the others who almost looked like they were ready to bolt, not that he could blame them however it wasn't her fault for being born with this power. In truth he should be scared and yet... he wasn't. Instead Vincent felt a sense of calm and comfort which he guessed was because of her, how she did this was beyond him but maybe it was because of how honest and open she had been with all of them. So why should he be truly afraid?

Lawrence felt prickles of fear fill his system but instead of bolting he stayed to his confusion. Looking at Vincent and Maemi, Lawrence blinked as he stared at the usually scared male look at her with a kind smile which left him more confused. Shouldn't he be running? Trembling at how his cousin could end him at any time? However he never did any of that, instead he looked content which left Lawrence at a loss of what to say or do. After all he had learned from his experience with Ganondorf who had been treated by Maemi after being injured to never judge a book by it's cover, yet being around her without knowing made Lawrence frown at how he was acting. So what of her heritage and power? It didn't define Maemi, she did and it made him feel foolish for acting up. A part of him screamed at him for overeating from her words, she didn't have to tell them but she did. Just looking at her filled Lawrence with a sense that he did know her from somewhere but could not figure for the life of him how or where. All his mind knew was that she was important to him somehow, however instead of pushing himself to find out he was willing himself to let it come naturally.

Ganondorf remained shaken but swallowed as he looked at all of them, he should be scared of her for sure and yet... he remained calm to his surprise. Maybe it had been when she helped him with his injuries which left a deep effect on him he didn't truly know, regardless he trusted her enough to know she was willing to tell them one of her probably many secrets. To know she was willing to trust them after what some of them had done made Ganondorf feel… appreciated and happy? Knowing that he had a friend who was confiding in something that would no doubt send her to a nut house or worse if someone else had found out what her secret was. This was huge don't get him wrong but seeing Maemi for her it left him more at ease than compared to if she told him when they first met. Since he told her about his family life, she had been accepting now… would everyone else be just as accepting? Given how she reacted to his past he had faith they would just be as kind.

Helmaroc continued to sweat and looked at person to person in shock before pausing, why was he acting like an idiot? So what that she could do that? Maybe she was joking maybe she wasn't who cares? Pushing his glasses up he shook his head.

"So what? Why would I want to leave?" Helmaroc asked bluntly as he saw her bland look.

"You tell me?" Maemi asked bluntly "you're all scared of me, so you can run" she shrugged but they all stayed put.

"You helped me when I was hurt, you even listened to my problems so why should I run?" Ganondorf asked sounding offended by the very thought of running, meanwhile he folded his arms and leaned his back on a tree but never took his eyes off of her unchanging expression.

"Exactly, you didn't have to tell us and yet you did. Why should we treat you badly when you have been nothing but kind?" Lawrence asked with a boyish smirk that made her eyebrows go up.

"…" Smiling Vincent looked at everyone with relieved eyes, maybe being in this group of strange friends wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Honestly Maemi, I feel uncomfortable doing this" Link said weakly once they arrived at the carpenter's tent. The first thing they did after resting was have Link change to his dismay.

"Well it's either that or being locked up OR being used for the mating hunt... whatever that is" Maemi commented as she stood outside the tent with a white dress and white cloak to protect her from the sun, her shoes were also white but were durable allowing her to walk for long periods of time.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Link grumbled as he came out pushing some hair from his face, Maemi blinked in surprise while the carpenter boss who was drinking water spat it out sharply from seeing Link's new look. The now shy Link had white Gerudo pants, a red crop top, red curl tipped shoes and a red jewel on his forehead which was attached to a string. Squirming under their looks Link looked away feeling mortified for being made to wear the atrocious outfit.

"Are you really a boy or a girl?" the carpenter cried now believing his eyes, Maemi however went up to Link and had him kneel so she could put on a red stoned pendent. Instantly Link had completely turned full Gerudo including the tanned skin and long red hair which had been tied up, just witnessing this causing the carpenter to look at his water and Link before grimacing from his drink and tipped it to the floor.

"There, all done now they can't recognise you big brother" Maemi giggled before hearing a thump, both looked at what was behind her and saw the carpenter had fainted to their surprise. "I guess your disguised look was too good for him to handle?" Maemi commented softly causing Link to glare at her slightly.

"Just great...?!" Link froze as he heard a female voice instead of his own, flashing her a look she shrugged.

"We have to play the part you know" Maemi defended before sorting out her hood "he says his workers had been taken into the fortress, how are we going to get inside without being caught?" she asked with a curious look. Pondering himself Link took Epona's reins and released a heavy sigh.

"I don't know but we can explore the area to get a feel of what we're dealing with" Link finally said as he held her hand, giggling Maemi leaned on his arm before they started walking "so what does Dark say about me wearing this?" Link asked not believing that he was asking this.

"He laughed" she said bluntly causing Link to feel his head go down quickly as the mortified feeling grew more and more with every minute that passed, what if someone they knew saw them? What if her plan failed?! The list of worries kept growing until he felt his hand being squeezed, looking at Maemi she smiled at him softly.

"It'll be okay, we need to save the carpenters and find the Sage of Spirit. We can do this Link" Maemi said, Link remained silent before a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Yeah..." he nodded sharply "thanks Maemi" Link said with a grateful smile, in more ways he was glad that Navi and Maemi were with him throughout this quest.

"Anytime big brother" and with that the pair approached the entrance to the Gerudo lands, fear filled Link as they slowly saw a town as they continued to walk but he held himself together, as long as he had the pendent inside his top the disguise wouldn't break which meant that they were safe. Looking at the town and it's bazaar left Maemi staring in awe, Link as he observed the area was also left in awe at what took place before him. Seeing happy children playing or were with their mothers or aunts. Surprisingly they looked happy and lively... except the guard Gerudo who wore either red or purple veils across their faces, their eyes emotionless and yet calculating as they scanned the area. Most likely to find him and Myra for sure. Despite the unbearable heat caused by the scorching sun Link was amazed to see that their spirits hadn't dampened much, then again ignorance was bliss. They didn't have to know what their king had done, they could be free for now until the spell broke revealing the ugliness of what was shrouded from them.

Looking at Maemi who smiled brightly Link felt some joy re-enter him, just seeing her eager but happy to explore the area regardless of being in hostile enemy territory she was truly relaxed to be here. Watching her giggling and waving at some of the children who waved at her with the same enthusiastic expression.

"We should stock up on potions" Link whispered before feeling Maemi tug him harshly making him pause from approaching two old ladies with either a red or blue jewels on their head.

"I don't trust them, their auras are dark" Maemi whispered to his surprise, they looked so normal which left him more baffled but regained his composure. Nodding he walked with her through the bazaar not seeing Sheik appear near the elderly women.

"Was that her?" the one in blue asked in a creaky voice, Sheik remained neutral faced as he kept his back to them. For sure that was Maemi but who was she with? Where was Link and why was he not with her?

"No... it isn't, a look alike perhaps but it's not her" Sheik replied in a neutral tone that made the elderly women huff.

"Poooey! When are they going to show up?" the one with the red gem muttered darkly.

"The king is getting impatient, he wants her dead now that the sixth temple has been purged" the one with the blue gem commented. Sheik remained quiet but kept a discrete eye on Maemi.

" _Where is he?!_ " Sheik started to feel frustrated on the inside but swallowed his emotions due to who he was with.

"I'll take a look around" Sheik said before vanishing leaving two disgruntled women behind to seethe at the bad luck they were having. They anticipated the hero would arrive with the girl but neither had appeared, all they saw a look alike of the girl but that was it.

* * *

Maemi looked left and right before crossing the busy area, she soon jumped while using a blind spot of the fortress as cover. Immediately she spied a window and went inside while Link remained on guard for anything suspicious that would notice. Already he was against the idea of letting Maemi enter the fortress even if she had Dark with her, whether or not this Dark person who apparently was trapped inside the pendent was real. Knowing that anything could happen unsettled him, however so far nothing was happening which was probably good news.

"Oi, there's an archery tournament taking place, Gerudo are gathering to watch or take part" a Gerudo guard said sternly causing Link to tense up, assessing the situation on whether stay and look suspicious or leave entered his mind before nodding.

"Right" Link replied while tugging on the reins of his horse catching the guard's attention.

"Where did you steal that?" the guard asked startling Link before she grinned "It's a fine horse, want to show us what you can do?" the Gerudo guard said, hearing this he relaxed and smiled softly.

"S-Sure" Link said meekly not knowing that the guard had now gone red in the face from his expression.

" _She looks cute-wait what?!_ " the Gerudo woman blinked in shock thanks to the unexpected thought that entered her mind.

"Um... excuse me, could you direct me to where the area is?" Link asked as he moved a few steps towards the guard who mentally screamed at how close he suddenly was to her, her face now burned causing her to squirm under his curious look. Now unable to handle him she ran away leaving Link blinking in surprise.

"What did... I do?" he looked at Epona who just looked at him with confused eyes, even she didn't understand what was going on-

 **CRASH!**

Link's head shot up in panic as he heard the violent crash, swallowing he gave an understanding Epona a weak smile before spotting the side entrance and rushed inside only to yelp as a brown haired man wearing white and blue ran out looking petrified which only made Link more worrier than ever. Keeping his mouth closed he turned a few corners as he tried to locate where she had entered the window near where he stood. To his surprise it had an empty but open gate which meant the one he saw running was one of the carpenters. This relieved him slightly but still begged the question on what the crashing was. Link remained on edge even as he jumped over a part of the fortress to reach another part and entered, another gate door was open so he went through a hallway to see- sleeping Gerudo?! No one made a movement or stirred as they slept soundlessly, almost as if they had bee drugged or something.

Not wasting time he tip toed past them and went to another hallway which contained another open gate door.

" _Where is she?!_ " Link wanted to scream only to tense up as a Gerudo woman jumped down behind him and took out her two swords, this left him frustrated due to his disguised form prevented him from using his shield. Biting his lip Link took out his sword that was hidden in one of the pouches Maemi had disguised and defended himself against the now startled Gerudo guard who was forced to retreat leaving him alone. Huffing Link kept his sword in his hand and ran not caring if he was spotted due to how the guard who spotted him no doubt alerted everyone who was awake.

"How do women run in this?" he muttered darkly before dodging a large knife that almost hit him, startled he looked at where the sword had come from and rushed towards an entrance... he froze.

There in the room was a Gerudo guard engaging in a sword fight with Maemi?

Disbelief filled Link because of how small she was compared to the guard, in a way it wasn't a fair fight but to his amazement she was holding her own against the woman. Stomping on the woman's foot after leaning close she used her free hand to heat up to remaining sword in her hand to the point the guard yelped in pain, as a result she dropped the sword which allowed Maemi to kick it away and hit the wall silencing the cheering carpenter who was rooting for Maemi. Now putting her sword near the guard who narrowed her eyes at being bested before a wide grin formed on her face.

"Heh... not bad, you definitely weren't holding back on me" the woman in red said while Maemi smiled wryly from the compliment "although I must commend you both, it takes guts to enter the fortress and steal from us" Maemi shrugged.

"Hey, the boss wants his workers back. Who am I to deny helping an old man out?" Maemi asked slyly causing the woman to cackle at the comment.

"I like you! Very sassy for someone so young" the Gerudo woman mused with a glint in her eyes "tell you what I'll make you both members so you can travel throughout the province, sounds good?" the woman asked shocking Link enough to nod. What an earth had Maemi been doing when he was outside?

"Why not?" Maemi and the woman laughed at her remark.

"Good, oh and feel free to go to our training grounds. The name's Aveil if they ask who let you join our ranks" Aveil winked while Maemi giggled.

"Allie and Lucia, nice to meet you" Maemi greeted as she shook hands with Aveil, at the same time Link's stomach plummeted to the point he felt sick at the fact she called him a girls name. Alas if they-he was ever going to make it out safely then he knew better than to speak.

"Pleasure... you know we have a second in command Nabooru" Aveil sighed with a sad smile "she left to the Desert Colossus, I wonder if she is okay" Aveil said shocking the pair.

"She went where?" Maemi cried while Link moved closer, startled Aveil looked at them.

"What happened?" Link asked not caring if she was acting weird as her face looked a little red.

"Oh um... you see Nabooru didn't approve with what our king Ganondorf was up to, although... attacking the women and children had been a little upsetting even for me as well. Unable to take it she left and put me in charge until she returned which I doubt is soon" Aveil sighed heavily as she looked at her feet with helpless eyes "I haven't seen her in seven years, the chances of her returning is a fool's hope" Aveil said while the pair have the other a worried look.

"We'll look for her" Link assured the sad smiling Gerudo.

"You might as well chase a ghost, there is hardy any evidence of her being alive" Aveil commented.

"No Aveil, you can't just give up. If anything, if Ganondorf had discovered her abandoning him then he must have done something to her. We will find her I promise" Maemi added with a determined look that startled the pair. Clearing her throat softly Aveil kept her eyes on the ground.

"I'll ask someone to open the gate, may Din protect you on your task" Aveil said softly causing Maemi and Link to nod sharply as they eyed the other. This wasn't a coincidence, this no doubt was foul play!

"By the way, why does Lucia look attractive?" Maemi blinked in shock while Link gave her a helpless look from the question.

"Does she? Never noticed or cared" Maemi said bluntly, hearing Aveil blanched in shock while Link now raised a brow however said nothing. If anything he just wanted to go and leave this place altogether, regardless of being a new member to the group.

* * *

Now covered in white cloaks the pair began to enter the bad lands after Link had asked the boss of the carpenters to look after Epona.

As they continued to trek through the desert which started to unleash a sandstorm much to their dismay which forced them to try and seek shelter, which in itself proved harder than they would have liked. Making sure that the cloaks also covered their mouths to prevent sand getting in they kept close while holding the others hand in order to prevent being separated once the storm escalated. Link from time to time glanced at Maemi to make sure she was okay, to his relief she was coping well despite the blistering heat and unforgiving sandstorm that was picking up rapidly. Pride filled Link in knowing that she was pushing on and refused to falter, the proof? Her eyes remained focused and determined to keep moving despite what would await them.

"Over there Link! I see something" Maemi cried as she pointed at something that was in the distance. Looking Link had to quint his eyes before spotting a silhouette, hope filled him as he picked Maemi up and rushed towards it despite her warning him to slow down due to how choppy the sand was which would make it easier for them to trip due to being unfamiliar with the terrain. Regardless of how many times he stumbled Link kept on running while keeping both arms tightly around the worried girl who didn't let go due to fear of falling and hurting herself. Soon Link's knees buckled once he opened a door to the now identified hut, panting heavily Link placed his face on Maemi's shoulder not caring to move as relief in knowing they were okay continued to fill him. Which in turn helped him relax as he leaned on the wall beside the door. Maemi meanwhile now knowing that it was safe closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. Feeling her arms loosen around his neck Link looked at her from the corner of his eye, a soft smile formed on his face at how peaceful she looked as her head was on his chest.

" _I guess she is wiped out from that trial_ " he looked up and sighed heavily " _not that I can blame her. Even I'm too tired to move a muscle_ " Link groaned as he tried to move and adjust but didn't have the strength. Link's mind went to the water skins he had kept in one of his pouches and then the pendent around his neck, as much as he wanted to take it off worry of being spotted by a Gerudo was not on one of his lists to make happen. Instead he allowed his eyes to close and allow whatever moments of peace to come. They were close, so close to achieving their goal of stopping Ganondorf. They just needed to find the Sage of Spirit.

* * *

Sheik continued to examine the area but refrained from panicking. Maemi was no longer in the area and her lack of aura confirmed it to his dismay.

" _Where could she be? Where is the hero? Did he get captured or something? No Ganondorf and the tribe would not keep this hidden so where did they go?_ " spotting the gate he approached the guardswoman who was observing the area.

"Gerudo, have you seen any child with black hair and brown eyes walk by here?" Sheik asked the now annoyed Gerudo.

"I see a lot of people Sheikah, do you think that I need to remember everyone who comes and goes?" the woman spat at Sheik who narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner that made the Gerudo guardswoman blink. "Okay fine" she scoffed before looking out to the desert trial.

"I saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes being accompanied by one of our own, she was heading towards the Desert Colossus. Something about helping our second in command find a missing member" the woman said, hearing this Sheik's heart stopped at what this could mean.

" _That place is Ganondorf's base of operations- The Spirit Temple! But why is she going with a Gerudo? Why is the hero not with her?!_ " Sheik wanted to scream but remained calm since there were sandstorms in that area which made the journey there all the more perilous, he kept an eye just in case Ganondorf spies could be anywhere and would notice something was wrong thanks to how on edge he was at the moment.

"I see, thank you for the information. Be sure that this doesn't reach anyone else's ears and don't tell anyone about where I'm going" Sheik instructed before jumping over the wall leaving the woman to scowl at him.

"Why would I need to tell anyone? It's not like they're doing anything wrong" she muttered before resuming her watch.

* * *

Now refreshed the pair exited the hut and climbed to the roof as instructed by the guards who told them about the trials.

"We will need the lens of truth for this Link" Maemi explained as she examined the worn tablet. Nodding Link took out the purple lens and examined the area before seeing a Poe.

" _Keep close and don't stray_ " the Poe said catching their attention.

"Thank you Miss Poe" Maemi smiled as she jumped down and landed softy on the ground, despite being concerned at how she was being nice to a POE of all things. Link jumped and then rolled once he was on the floor to minimise damage and followed the now departing Poe, to their dismay a sandstorm quickly formed as they followed which led them to realising that this was a test. Holding hands the pair followed in a brisk manner, Maemi's other hand remained on her cloak while Link's other hand remained holding the lens. Refusing to stray the pair continued their pace while dodging what Navi called Leever which popped up from the ground and started moving about. Seeing the Leevers shooting up more the pair now started to run which encouraged their guide to pick up the pace so the could reach their destination.

" ** _Let me tell you a tale, a tale filled with endless sleep_** " a throaty voice filled with hidden glee entered Maemi's ears causing her to almost stop and trip due to being startled but shook away the voice and resumed her pace.

Strong light soon filled their eyes as they reached a sandstormless area. Palm trees, a large rock, and an empty oasis area caught their attention. However what also left them surprised was seeing a large statue of a woman sitting with her hands level but above her lap. Behind her was a large mountain like rock which looked like was fused to her.

"Do you think we've arrived?" Navi asked after peeking out from Link's hair, looking at Navi and Link Maemi felt her eyes grow sad as the area was filled with malicious auras and despair. What could have happened to such a place?

"Why even though it looks peaceful does this place fill me with dread?" Maemi asked now feeling her heart grow heavy, spotting a spot between two trees Link guided her to the side of a medium sided stone. Staring at it Maemi looked at Link before blanching in shock as he took out the hammer and hit the stone which crumbled easily from under the heavy weight.

"Oh! It must be protecting something like what we saw at Death Mountain" Maemi said in awe while Link grinned.

"I may not be sure if the Gerudo are around but I can still use items, let's go take a look" Link extended his hand to which a smiling Maemi took and followed him inside. As they walked further into the dark hallway the area soon left them feeling much cooler than outside but they also felt warm inside which meant this place was a Great Fairy Fountain. Soon they picked up the sound of fires crackling around them even though the light was further ahead of them.

Not wasting time Link took out the ocarina and began to play Zelda's lullaby once he stood on the Triforce insignia located in front of a pool. A bell like laugh entered their ears before a woman with pink hair wearing vines for clothes, her feet remained bare as she faced them with a smile.

"Oh you poor things" the fairy cooed as she saw the state of the pair "let me help you soothe your wounds, after that I will teach you a spell called Nayru's love. This will protect you against harm but it will drain your magic the longer you keep it up" the fairy explained with a sad smile before blinking as she saw Maemi's pendent.

"Oh dear child! You contain a spirit of a dark hero" the fairy exclaimed in surprise as she placed her hands to her face. Startled Maemi looked at her in alarm while Link and Dark gasped in shock.

" _So they were telling the truth, there is a dark me inside that pendent... but why? Why was he in her pendent? What role does he have in all of this?_ " Link pondered while Maemi and his other half remained on guard, still smiling the fairy chucked softly.

"You need not worry child, I will not wish any ill will towards him. But you must know that if the dark ones find out they will try to claim and use him as their slave" the fairy said softly.

"It won't happen!" Maemi snapped surprising Link, Dark and Navi. The fairy observed her as she narrowed her eyed "I won't let them hurt my brother! It doesn't matter if he is born of light or darkness he is still my brother and they are NOT taking him" Maemi said with a determined tone as she stared fiercely at the fairy.

" ** _Maemi..._** " Dark was left speechless from how she was willing to risk her life to save his pathetic soul, why should she care? It's not like he wasn't a slave to fate like his other half, he was hated and shunned because of who he was so this in a way meant nothing. As much as he was happy that someone was willing to care it was pointless...

" _Are you my ancestor?_ " a female voice echoed in Dark's mind causing him to freeze completely.

" ** _That voice... why do I have the feeling that I know this person?_** " Dark retreated into the deepest part of the pendent, despite it being dark it felt safe. Not Like the world outside. His mind soon went to the voice, the desperation and anxiety as she asked that question struck him deeply. Dark as he mauled on the voice and question had a feeling that he should know who it is that was asking but the form was blank, instead it was just a disembodied voice that rang in his ears. The only way he would know who it was came directly from his light side. But it didn't make sense, his light half had not encountered anyone asking him this question so it had to be before his time. But when and where?

"I wouldn't expect any less from you child, I wish all of you the best in your endeavours against the dark one" the fairy said after surrounding them in a blue light, once the light vanished the fairy giggled "if you are injured or weary come back here and I will heal you. Farewell for now" the fairy said before vanishing once she flies down. Looking at the other they sighed.

"At least this one dressed decent" Maemi commented bluntly, not having it Link stormed out not caring that the fairy had purged the dirt and sand off of them. Shrugging Maemi and Navi followed behind him until they were outside, looking at the area for any enemies the trio soon made their way towards the building where the statue resided. Looking inside they were left in awe as the room was vast, it contained gold and red colours that didn't look damaged but instead remained in good condition.

"They may have a bad man for a king but they do look after this place" Maemi commented.

" **This was a place for the Gerudo to pray and pay homage to their Goddess, it's strange that no Gerudo is here** " Dark commented surprising Maemi.

"Really?" Maemi asked Dark, her eyes lit up from how he knew such things.

"What did he say?" Link asked while Maemi touched one of the snake statues.

"Gerudo use to come here and pray to their Goddess who is most likely Din due to the red hair. He also pointed out that no Gerudo are here and it is odd. Surely if this is a sacred place then there should be some here" Maemi commented now looking worried as she looked up at the snake to see writing.

"I see... it is strange but that means I can take this off then-"

"Wait!" Maemi yelled as she grabbed his arm shocking Link enough to make him jump.

"What is it?" Navi asked now looking anxious.

"I don't know why but I can access Dark's sixth sense, someone is here and there is a person shrouded in pure darkness. Their mind is being warped to the point they think nor feel anything" Maemi explained while Dark remained on edge, gulping Link looked round before examining the two small statues. Looking right he saw a large stone block blocking an entrance while the right contained a small crawl space which he was sure would be impossible to enter given his height.

"Looks like we're out of options, the last thing I want to do is put you in danger and I can't fit into that" Link said weakly while Maemi looked at him with owlish eyes.

"Maybe you should cut back on getting muscly?" Maemi suggested causing him to blink in surprise while Navi 'coughed' with her back to them.

"I woke up like this, it's not like I asked to look like this" Link said weakly while she smiled.

"I know, just messing with ya" she said with a playful look which immediately vanished "but now... what can we do to get inside? It's not like we can shrink you..." the pair went still.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Link asked while eyeing her.

"You mean going back in time seven years, just like how we entered the well and got the lens then yup. But! How will you get back here? We don't know any teleporting songs and I doubt Sheik will know-"

" **Maemi someone is outside!** " Dark yelled startling Maemi who tensed up catching their attention.

"Someone is right outside the temple" Maemi's voice quivered in fear, grabbing his bow Link walked slowly outside the entrance while Maemi wore her cloak but hid in the shadows as she stayed inside. Looking around Link spotted no one until a shadow shot downwards in front of him, before he could move he grunted as be was pinned against the wall with his back to the assailant.

"Where is she?" a male voice hissed as they tightened their hold on one of the arms they twisted while a knife was pressed against his throat. Was this one of Ganondorf's henchmen? How did they find them so quickly.

"Ah!" Maemi cried out after running out of the temple to help Link only to cry out in shock at what she was seeing. "Big brother release my friend!" Maemi said sharply startling the pair. Sheik looked at her quickly before dropping Link to the ground and rushed towards her.

"Do you have any idea of how worried I was?!" Sheik snapped as he immediately scooped her into his arms, a low sigh left his lips as he relaxed knowing she was alive and well "the Twinrova would have killed you if I hadn't told them that who we saw was not you, why weren't you being careful?" Sheik scolded while Maemi whined from his mother hen behaviour, Link grunted as he got up and glared at Sheik for the underhanded manner. Honestly yes he was in disguise but that didn't mean he should be treated like this!

"She was, I was taking care of her" Link spat as he dusted himself and grabbed his bow, Sheik quickly tensed up now remembering who she attacked and glared at him.

"Who are you and why are you with my sister? Explain yourself Gerudo!" Sheik snapped as he was about to reach for his knife startling the pair.

"Hey hey brother!" Maemi cried almost tensing up for nearly slipping something out "put the knife away! If anything let's go to the fairy fountain. I'm sure you're tired from coming here" Maemi offered, Sheik remained on guard and glared at Link who returned the look with just as much anger as he could muster. Seeing this Sheik narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but you're staying with me" Sheik warned while sauntering off with an apologetic Maemi who stared at Link before her head was turned to look at where Sheik was going.

"Um brother… the fountain is between those two palm trees" Maemi said meekly causing Sheik to turn to the left quickly almost as if he had meant to do that, eyeing him weakly she shook her head while Link tried to keep his composure due to how Sheik had been called out on the mistake.

Once they were inside Maemi sighed before trying to detach herself from Sheik but he refused to let go to her dismay.

"Big brother I can't show you the truth if you're holding onto me like that" Maemi said wearily but Sheik refused to budge.

"Start talking, who are you?" Sheik ignored Maemi causing her to glare at him, instead of reacting she did nothing except give Link a weak smile. Link however folded his arms as he stared at Sheik.

"She asked you to let her go, I'm not telling you anything if you don't do as she asks" Sheik's eyes flared in anger.

"Do you value your life scum?!" Sheik bellowed startling Maemi and Navi.

"Sheik no!" Maemi yelled before tumbling on the floor as she tried to restrain Sheik's hand which grabbed a knife.

"Maemi" Link cried as he grabbed her before she hit the floor, instinctively he pulled back before Sheik could grab Maemi and placed her on the ground beside him.

"I'm okay, thank you" Maemi smiled brightly at Link who's eyes softened from seeing her happy, eyeing them oddly Sheik remained still but on guard.

"She's now free so start talking" Sheik demanded snapping the pair out of their happy mood, Link now glared at Sheik before taking the pendent that hung around his neck off causing his female form to revert back to being male. Startled Sheik's mouth parted but was hidden thanks to the cowl to his relief, however his eyes showed he was stunned by what he was seeing.

"There, happy now?" Link snapped before grabbing his original green clothes from one of the pouches and went to change in a corner after handing a guilty Maemi the pendent.

"Sorry Link…" Maemi murmured while Link grumbled darkly in the corner.

"So wait… all this time Link had been with you in that form? How did you both not get caught?" Sheik asked, he didn't even sense anything out of the ordinary. If anything Link just looked like a regular Gerudo which made it more confusing.

"I um… infused the pendent with my illusion powers… since I've been masking myself with the barrier, I just wanted to see if it would work on something small in order to hide Link" Maemi explained with a shy look as she looked down at her feet, nerves filled her since Link could have been killed because of what she did and that upset her. Blinking in surprise Sheik stared at her with a wordless expression before looking at Link, his eyes grew dim before placing his hand on Maemi's shoulder.

"Forgive me for being rash, however you should be careful. If the witches find you it'll be over and everything we worked on would be stopped before we could finish it to the end" Sheik said as he stood up, taking out his harp he fixed his gaze on Link who stared at him with a blank expression. "You know what you need to do next, but you are unable to enter as an adult" Link nodded.

"We need to go back in time but we do not have the song to warp us here" Link commented, staring at them Sheik plucked a few notes softly before pausing.

"I will teach you the song- Requiem of Spirit, this will lead a child back to the desert to finish what they started. Good luck" Sheik said before playing the melody, as he played Maemi felt a surge of energy fill her from the inside out. Opening her mouth she closed her eyes and began to sing a haunting song.

" **Sing me to a sweet dream** " Maemi said with her eyes closed, Link as he played almost faltered from hearing her slow but foreboding tone while she sang in a low voice.

" _Huh?_ " Sheik remained playing the song while Dark as he heard the song felt his spirit shake at how Maemi continued.

" **Forces beyond my will** " the air around them started to form while orange particles span around the trio, at the same time an owl that roasted nearby started to move its wings before taking flight.

" _What is happening?_ " Link pondered as the air became tense and stifling, almost as if the air was being forced away from them.

 **Spirits shine brighter there** " Maemi as she opened her eyes revealed blue slitted eyes which then reverted back to being brown within seconds, startled the pair paused once they finished playing. Staring at Maemi with sad eyes Sheik knelt down and hugged her with one arm, smiling briefly Maemi accepted the hug and sighed as she took in the musty scent which would calm her down at times.

"I will see you all again, be safe but be careful. This place is filled with dangerous monsters and as you might have guessed is a breeding ground for evil, Ganondorf has used the temple and infected it with darkness. What was once holy has been tainted but I know you can both purge this area, do not get lost and stay together" Sheik said before Maemi grabbed her hand.

"There's a Gerudo Nabooru, have you seen her?" Maemi asked in a frantic tone that left Sheik sad, shaking his head caused Maemi's grip to slacken.

"I'm afraid I have not, if she has entered here she could either be dead or enslaved by the witches on his orders. If she has then you have a chance to free her but you must play your roles in the past to see how the future will turn out. Be careful Maemi" Sheik said before moving back a few spaces, taking the hint Maemi closed her eyes to avoid the flash of the Deku nut.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he picked Maemi up, looking at him she sighed heavily.

"I'll be fine, but I'm worried about Nabooru. We need to find her but the best way to is traveling back seven years. I'd have to teleport here from where I hid to find you" Link smiled.

"You can remain hidden, I would rather you were not hurt by him" Link said before she shook her head.

"No, I'm coming… as the saying goes one must take a leap of faith to see where it would take them. I'm coming along whether he catches me or not, I'm not going down without a fight" Maemi said with a determined expression, hearing this he chuckled.

"Alright Maemi, I'll meet you there" Link said before placing her near the fountain. "Stay safe until I get back" he said before using the Prelude of Light to teleport back, sighing Maemi looked around with a helpless look on her face.

"Was what happened at the well a fluke?" Maemi muttered before looking at her pendent weakly, Maemi had remembered when he went to put the sword back at the Temple of Time. It was then she heard the clock ring before a flash of light blinded her for a split second and then… she was back at Impa's house. Only now… there was no clock ringing in Maemi's ears, instead the young girl's vision blurred and the area quickly became out of focused. Feeling energy completely leave her body the dazed child fell to the floor with a loud thump. Cringing weakly she opened her eyes to see she was still at the fountain to her surprise.

"Wha? What happened?" Maemi looked round to see that nothing had changed, curious she grabbed her cloak and left the safety of the fountain before heading over towards the temple. Seeing that nothing had changed Maemi pouted and groaned until she felt someone in the room.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice entered Maemi's ears startling her, despite how powerful the voice was Maemi went up the steps while holding both ends of the cloth tightly to see who it was. Quickly her eyelids opened more widely as she took in the appearance of a Gerudo woman who stood before her with a proud look on her face. "A girl? What are you doing here? How did you get here when there are sandstorms present?" the woman asked but Maemi was too surprised to see the woman.

"Are you Nabooru?" Maemi asked in a airy tone before she could stop herself, startled the woman blinked rapidly from hearing the question.

"That I am, my name is Nabooru I am second in command of the Gerudo army… I was to be honest" Nabooru admitted as she gripped her right arm with her left hand.

"Because of Ganondorf right?" Maemi asked, hearing this the woman's eyes narrowed from the response.

"What do you know girl? You know nothing about our hardships-"

"Once every hundred years a male is born and crowned king, Ganondorf is the king because of that rule" Maemi commented.

"It's a stupid rule… it makes men pig headed, conceited at best but still I am intrigued- wait a minute!" Nabooru's eyes widened as she took in Maemi's appearance "remove your cloak child" obeying Maemi removed it from her head, she soon watched Nabooru's face grow pale as she realised who was standing before her.

"If the King of Hyrule found out that one of his daughters has escaped here, he would no doubt declare war and blame us. Do you have any idea of what you've done-"

"The king is dead…" Maemi looked down with a grudging look not seeing Nabooru's horrified look "Ganondorf killed him and took over Hyrule. Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri and Hylians alike are suffering as a result while my sister is forced in to hiding. As have I but I will not hide any longer… I've had enough of his selfish ways, he stole the Triforce and is destroying whatever peace we had. Yes what happened was a mistake but the king now has tried to fix his mistake, it's not his fault Ganondorf just saw this as an opportunity to invade while his defences were down" Maemi's hands shook as tears formed in her eyes. Staring at the child Nabooru's eyes grew heavy from knowing how this would be tearing the child apart, from being a strong child it was hard to see someone be forced to deal with someone's cruel choices.

"I promise… when this war is finally over, that there will be peace. Even if I have to tear down every argument both sides would have, if the king had found out before his murder there would have been another war. One more bloodier than the last and there would only be one winner. I don't want that to happen, I want everyone to have a chance to be happy… I might have been denied that a lot but I refuse to let anyone else suffer" Maemi said before looking up at Nabooru with tears running down her face, her eyes were hardened but shone in determination that made the woman smile.

"You're not the same girl I met back at the castle, not that it's a bad thing. Having a thicker skin will serve you more than a frail one, tell you what I'll let you in on a plan of mine and that involves taking down Ganondorf" Maemi blinked in surprise as Nabooru had a sly smirk on her face as she placed her left index finger to her lips.

"See this man's been causing too much trouble for far too long, before he was just a boy who was quiet but wanted to make a difference. Till this day I don't know what made him change and I was a fool to think he would revert back, I just kept thinking about his old self and how he cared for his people. He declared war so that we could all leave the desert when the King of Hyrule denied us to leave. Every day our people died from either heat or the frozen gales, we wanted to be free from this place but it is only a pipe dream" Nabooru said with a faint smile.

"No it's not! The excuse he had was because of the thievery, it's a bad one but that and taking the men from their families only escalated the reason" Maemi explained while the pair exhaled loudly.

"You know… we are a women only tribe, we only have one male every hundred years and mostly girls. Not that I would complain but…" Nabooru placed a hand to her belly and lightly touched the top of her trouser pants. "Without a leader, a strong one who would rise up regardless of what is against them… he had been that. He had tried to give us a voice but the witches, they were too ambitious and no doubt taught him that power was everything…"

"And he got greedy, he wanted more forgetting who and why he was doing this for… that stinks" Maemi said before the females looked at the other, a weak smile formed on their lips.

"Well, my plan is to get inside that crawl space and steal the Silver Gauntlets. Once I have that I can reach the center of the temple ruin their base of operations" Nabooru said with a grin.

"You're using this as an excuse to steal aren't you?" Maemi asked dryly as she gave a startled Nabooru a withered look "just say that you wanted to do that, I'm not going to be acting all high and mighty since you want to get even with him" Maemi said before hearing Nabooru laugh.

"You're something you know that?" Maemi still eyed her wearily "well yes I plan to steal his stuff, however paying him back for the pain he caused sounds more ideal. Having us raid towns while ordering us to kill women and children makes me sick, I left because I wanted no part of that life. It's not something I would be happy to acknowledge doing. So now… if you're willing to help me, I'll make it worth your while" Nabooru winked as Maemi scowled at her weakly.

"I'm looking for someone who could be the Sage of Spirit, if you find someone who has powers besides the witches please let me know. They're crucial to stopping him once and for all" raising a brow Nabooru smiled.

"Oh? Well I'll be more than happy to accept that condition, you surprise me. Most would opt for money or something like that but you, you impress me so a deal's a deal" Nabooru said before shaking hands.

"Umm…" Maemi looked at Nabooru weakly.

"What is it?" Nabooru asked while blinking in surprise.

"Have you seen a blond haired boy wearing a green tunic? He has a fairy with him" Maemi asked shyly, tilting her head Nabooru tried to think about anyone who would match that description.

"No I haven't seen anyone like that, but if I do I'll tell them you're looking for them" Nabooru said causing Maemi to smile and nod.

"Thanks Nabooru" Maemi chirped before looking at the crawl space. "See you soon" Maemi said before entering.

"Good luck princess" Nabooru called softly while waving, smiling Maemi continued to crawl until she was on the other side of the room.

"This could get tricky…" Maemi said with a sheepish smile as she saw a lot of things in the room.

" **I'll help out don't worry** " Dark said surprising Maemi before she nodded sharply causing her long hair to move.

"Thanks Dark, let's go!" Maemi said with an excited expression as she started her search.


	35. Chapter 34: It's a topsy turvy temple

**I will not lie, THIS was very hard to think about doing. I had the scenarios in my head but I just couldn't put them down. Some I knew what I wanted to do but could not put it down due to being busy. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited it and followed it. It means a lot ^ ^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" ** _Hmm?_** " a person wearing a mask looked at the orb in front of him as he took a sip of his tea. " ** _What an odd predicament... this never happened before_** " the person said as he saw two children navigating through the spirit temple, room by room. Unaware of the other's existence, almost as if they were pieces being moved on a board. Each had spoken to the Gerudo woman and yet received different responses. What a curious thing to happen indeed.

* * *

"Um… Dark? Where is Link?" Maemi asked looking anxious as she looked around the area after going through a door to see a crystal at the end of a room, looking up she saw a grate like ladder in vertical manner pointing at the ceiling to her dismay. Grabbing her bow she looked round in order to find something that would help her send it down.

" **I don't know to be honest, I can't sense him and yet… I feel he is here** " Dark admitted to her surprise as she fired at the crystal causing it to light up.

"How is that possible?" Maemi said before walking through the bridge in order to reach the door. Once there she used her powers to open it and went inside.

* * *

"Wha?! The bridge just dropped and- how did the door open?!" Navi cried in shock as she started moving up and down showing how startled she was. Link blinked while his eyes remained wide signalling his surprise, not wasting time since he arrived he ran towards the door before it closed which made Navi fly after him to prevent being locked inside the small room.

"Link it could be a trap… oh?" Navi paused no one except Keese but that didn't mean she couldn't sense the Wallmaster. "Be careful Link there's a Wallmaster in here" Navi said before the pair screamed and backed away as a large shadow landed just where they once where. To their surprise the creature laid dead before vanishing.

"What happened?" Navi cried while Link remained silent not knowing what to say or do about this.

* * *

"GHAAA!" Maemi screamed before Dark possessed her body and took a dagger out from her pocket, slicing it horizontally the creature had screamed in agony before laying dead on the floor. "Thanks for that Dark…" Maemi cried weakly before rushing towards the other side of the bridge, grabbing the key she rushed towards the door only to jump back in panic as she saw a few Keese blocking her way.

"Please move, I don't want to hurt you" Maemi said meekly as she took out her bow.

" **Why are you talking to them? They won't listen** " Dark asked sounding perplexed about what she was doing.

"But still Dark, it is nice to ask" Maemi said as she looked at the bats who stared at her with neutral expressions. "Please Keese, I really need to go up the temple someone needs me to get something at the top" Maemi continued to ask, suddenly she tensed up as she heard a squeak behind her before something touched her shoulder. Her body shook slightly until she felt something move her hair slightly before it stopped moving. Looking to her right she saw two red eyes that would have made her scream had she been too scared to move.

"Please…" Maemi asked the black bat who then looked at the others, after releasing a few series of squeaks the other Keeses backed away from the door to her and Dark's surprise.

" **That is… um… something?** " Dark said not believing what he was seeing, smiling weakly as she giggled in a nervous manner she looked at the Keese who rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" Maemi said in a shy tone before feeling a wing tap her head lightly before relaxing, this made her giggle more at how kind the bat was being and walked towards the door. It was then that she saw a crawl space at the end of this smaller room that she looked at the Keese. "It would be best if you fly behind or in front, I don't think there is space on my shoulder when I crawl in there" Maemi said, immediately the Keese fluttered off her shoulder and flew inside the crawl space first. Smiling Maemi eagerly followed after it causing Dark to smile weakly at how trusting she was towards this thing, yes they weren't deadly by themselves but together… they were a real pain especially to his light half who they still had not located. Hearing screech Maemi and Dark saw the Keese fly back to her as light suddenly poured into the room and on a sun dial to their surprise.

"I guess since it was sudden that scared you?" Maemi asked as she stroked the head of the startled Keese who nuzzled her as it sat on her lap, frowning she stared at the dial. "Dark, can you sense Link now?" Maemi asked Dark who was now more baffled than ever.

" **It's strange Maemi, but I think that he was just in this room** " This took her by surprise before cradling the Keese, getting up she went to the door nearby and looked around to see a statue of what would be a Armos on a button on the floor. Guessing this was Link's doing she looked around the room and tilted her head at the statue of what appeared to be a snake woman.

"She doesn't look friendly, is she suppose to be what they think of Din to be?" Maemi asked as she looked at the statue, blinking she picked up traces of crumbled sand on the woman's face and took out her bow.

" **Who knows, this is suppose to be a sacred place so they could have many reasons for that being in the room** " Dark replied as he saw Maemi shoot an arrow at the face which then started to crumble, startled the pair watched as where the face had once been was showing now a barred door that they could hookshot towards. " **That I am sure is where those witches are located. To think a sacred place would be made as a cover to such intentions** " Dark said with a frown to which Maemi hummed in agreement. Spotting a door thanks to Dark she went in and began to resume her trek while the Keese remained on her shoulder.

What greeted them was a small light that shone on the ground on the other side of the room, taking the hint Maemi took the block that had a sun dial and levitated it towards the light.

* * *

"Okay now I need to get the sun dial- where did it-AAAH!" Link cried out in shock as the block started to levitate and move towards the sunlit spot.

"Do you think Maemi has something to do with it?" Navi asked with a curious look, looking at Navi Link went quiet.

" _We searched this part temple and yet we couldn't find her, not even Nabooru has seen her so what is going on? Did Maemi do this?_ " Spying his Deku stick he went to the torch and started to make ashes as he burned the stick. Once he had enough he started to create a message by the door in order to see if it would cause a reaction.

" **Are you here Maemi?** "

* * *

Maemi who had sighed after placing the block down smiled as she saw the Keese that had once been on her shoulder converse with the others, she then noticed that it was a young Keese that she had befriended and it left her smiling at how cute it was being with everyone. Slowly she went towards the door only to pause.

"This wasn't here before" Maemi mused as she saw a message ' **Are you here Maemi?** ' Startled the pair stared at it for a bit.

" **It could be a trap** " Dark replied as Maemi took the ashes which felt warm in her fingertip and began to reply.

" **Who is this?** " she wrote while speaking it aloud, immediately there was a new note below hers- she went cold as the reply was not what she had expected.

" **It's Link, did you move the sundial that was on the block to the sunlight?** " Maemi looked at her pendent which burned in shock. The Keese that had been with them perched itself on her shoulder, looking at it's friends it started squeaking a bit before they started moving towards the ashes.

* * *

"Link something's happening with the Keese!" Navi cried shocking Link as they then went onto the ashes and stared at him, startled Link watched as one tapped his arm with its wing before touching the ashes which then showed the words ' **Yes, why can't we see each other even though we're in the room?** ' Link bit his lip.

" **I don't know Maemi but we're one door closer until the treasure Nabooru has asked me to get** " Link replied only to see the Keese flutter up and down almost as if they were startled by something.

" **That's strange! Nabooru asked me to get treasure as well and she told me she hasn't seen you** " Maemi reply startled him.

" **But she saw me and spoke about a treasure called the Silver Gauntlets, she said that if I give them to her… she'll make it worth my while whatever that means** " Link wrote with a disturbed slash confused look on his face.

* * *

Maemi twitched from that last part.

"I think Nabooru's getting desperate after her split from Ganondorf" Maemi said bluntly causing a red faced Dark to laugh knowing exactly what Nabooru was suggesting.

" ** _That poor bastard has no idea what she meant_** " Dark muttered while Maemi eyed the pendent weakly not truly understanding what he meant nor did she want to know.

"Sick man…" she muttered before hearing him laugh even more.

" **Link we're going up, if we're lucky we might meet up with the other. Dark can sense you but we can't see you so I'll ask him if you're in the same room as us** " Maemi said before stroking the Keese who then looked at her, thanking the other Keeses for their help she got up and went to open the door while missing out on Link's next message. Going up the place felt cold and unwelcoming to her dismay.

" **Be careful I sense an evil up there** " Dark said while the pendent felt a little hot signalling he was on edge.

"Is it Ganondorf or the witches?" Maemi whispered before Dark went silent once more.

" **Neither,** **but keep your guard up** " Dark said as they entered the room that would lead to the Silver Gauntlets. Looking around it looked bare except for what looked like metal armour was sitting on what looked like a stone throne. Staring at it while walking a bit closer Dark who now noticed what it was started to panic.

"Looks strange…" Maemi stared at it oddly before feeling Dark pull her back.

" **Maemi get away from that! It's a Iron Knuckle!** " On cue the monster started standing up causing the Keese to screech in panic and start to fly backwards as it kept it's feet on Maemi's left shoulder. Feeling the tug Maemi started to run before diving, a scream left her lips as she narrowly missed the metal axe that almost cleaved her head off while hitting a pillar to her left side. Dark bit back a curse as he tried to observe the monster while making her left eye change from brown to red.

"How do we stop it?" Maemi panicked knowing that thing would have no conscience due to being made solely by magic, so reasoning with it would be useless even if she tried.

" **Fire and some weapons wouldn't do much with it either, for now just dodge it's attacks** " Dark said causing her to whine a bit before getting up and started to run while avoiding it's axe. Suddenly they heard a loud clank followed by a grunt coming from the Iron Knuckle, turning Maemi noticed it had kneeled down slightly before it got up looking slightly agitated.

"Is Link in the room?" Maemi asked before feeling Dark's relief, sensing that she was left relieved and yet anxious. She then grabbed her bow and began to concentrate on her power while trying to spot a weak spot. "Dark I need you to help me find a weak spot in that armour, it could help us get rid of it quickly" Maemi said while feeling Dark's presence wash over her. Mentally thanking him she then began to concentrate on finding a weak spot. Spotting a small part where the armour was not guarding it's body she fired a bright light which then started to set the Iron Knuckle ablaze, hearing it wailing in agony before it started swinging the axe around in a somewhat panicked manner in order to make sure the intruders died with it. Maemi's heart start to skip repeatedly in fear as she cradled her now startled friend and began to run towards the door and opened it, Dark as she ran sensed Link was following thanks to the open door and relaxed once both of them had left the room. Maemi and Link at the same time sighed in relief not knowing what to make of that event, however just before any of them could respond parts of the temple shook violently before the rumbling that had joined in the explosion slowly started to go quiet. Wide eyed and a little unsettled Maemi looked at the Keese who stared at her with a panicked look.

"Is it gone?" Maemi asked both Dark and the Keese before slowly opening the door, her mouth dropped as she gawked at the room in shock. It looked like a bomb had hit the room to the point everything had been destroyed, parts of the pillar had been either on the floor or had vanished due to the intensity of the explosion. A few semi surviving tapestries were on fire while parts of the floor had been blown to bits, to make it more horrifying there was a large hole on the floor which had been right where the Iron Knuckle had once stood.

" **I… really think you went overboard with your arrow, did you just use light or did you mix it?** " Dark asked looking extremely uneasy.

"I was aiming for light but I think some fire somehow got mixed with it" Maemi explained looking completely overwhelmed by what she had done.

* * *

Link's voice wavered as he stuttered at the scene before him. Not even those Bombchus or large bombs were this dangerous!

"Did… Did Maemi do this?" Navi asked looking really scared at how bad the damage had been inflicted.

"I think so… but she really blew that Iron Knuckle to pieces" Link commented as there was no traces of the monster remaining.

"And there isn't much of the room remaining" Navi said looking more unsettled as Link went to the door he had been aiming to get to. As he got outside he spotted Kaepora Gaebora.

" **Hoot Hoot greetings Link, I bet you weren't expecting to see me- ah welcome princess** " the owl greeted as he spotted Maemi, sadly to Link's dismay he was unable to see her.

* * *

Maemi blinked in surprise as she saw the owl.

"H-Hi? Um have you seen Link? I can't find him" Maemi explained causing Kaepora to tilt his head.

" **Hoot… you can not see him? He is right next to you** " This took Maemi and Dark by surprise.

"But how is it we cannot see the other?" Maemi asked causing the owl to coo slightly with a confused look.

" **Strange indeed, I can see him as I can see you clearly** " the owl mused before staring at them. " **I can imagine something happened when you were time travelling?** " the owl asked causing the four to pause.

"I… I think there was a shift but I passed out before it could fully touch me" Maemi explained earning her a low noise from the Kaepora.

" **Must be princess, as you had time travelled at the same time you must have been too weak to travel with him so you both could have been separated as result. Whether you are stuck between space and time could be what caused you to be here while he is over there. Such a strange thing indeed** " he said as Maemi groaned weakly. " **Worry not, there will be a way to get back. It might happen once Link travels to the future but did you not travel with him to the temple?** " Maemi shook her head.

"Link made me stay here" the owl paused.

" **Well that could be what happened, if he told you to stay here instead of travelling time with him you could have ended up being left unprotected by the power of the temple. Instead your power must have protected you and left you in a small space until he returns** " Kaepora commented causing them to blanch in shock.

* * *

"I… I did this? I caused her to be stuck?" Link asked as guilt filled him, looking down Link bit the inside of his cheek not believing what had happened.

" **Hoot! Worry not hero things can always be reversed. As for why I am here I wanted to pass you one last final advice and it involves the witches that work for Ganondorf. They posses fire and ice magic, if you can find a way to turn their powers against them then you'll be able to succeed in driving the last evil away that controls the temples. I wish you luck to the pair of you** " Kaepora said before flying away leaving them to maul on his words. Link looked at Navi before looking at where he imagined Maemi would be standing.

"Maemi… I didn't mean for you to be stuck, I'm really sorry" Link said feeling more and more guilty for what happened.

* * *

Dark who felt Link's guilt had tried to pin point where Link was only to pause as he heard the message, without wasting time he passed on this message to Maemi who smiled softly, grabbing some left over ashes she giggled at the Keese who helped her sort out the message.

" **It's not your fault, you were just trying to keep me safe. Who am I to fault you?** " Maemi wrote before feeling sadness coming from Dark.

"Dark? Are you okay?" Maemi asked as Dark rubbed tears from his eyes.

" **It's not me! It's my light half, he won't stop crying…** " Dark said grudgingly which made Maemi smile and started to envision herself hugging both Dark and Link, at the same time she tried to project her feelings to them resulting in the sad feelings to go.

" **Link we need to get the gauntlets, I worry for Nabooru** " Maemi wrote before going to the chest and started to open it spotting the gauntlets she pocketed them, without wasting time she started rushing towards the door and back down where she came but was mindful of any threats that would come after her. Thanks to Dark and the Keese she was able to navigate without any issues even as she made it to the entrance. Seeing it was empty Maemi was left baffled.

"Where is she? Nabooru?" Maemi called softly before hearing a terrified scream, it was then Maemi went pale and cold despite the fact she was in a warm area. Not wasting time Maemi ran towards the entrance before Dark pulled her to once side but had allowed her to see what was going on. Maemi felt tears run down her face as she saw Nabooru being pulled into a dark vortex, despite struggling it was futile and Maemi could see that Nabooru was growing not just tired but weak.

"You're Ganondorf's henchmen aren't you? Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?" Nabooru screamed before feeling pain in her abdomen even as she tried to claw her way out of the vortex, "you fiends! Let me go!" Nabooru cried weakly as she tried to grab the sands which were too far for her to reach.

"Dark… we have to do something, Nabooru's in danger and I feel something bad is happening" Maemi said to Dark who was left conflicted, he couldn't move and no ideas were forming in his mind no matter how hard he was forcing himself to think for one. Maemi gripped the statue tightly as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Link! They're using dark magic on me! Get me out of this!" Nabooru pleaded loudly before slowly becoming muffled thanks as her mouth was being covered by the vortex.

" _Something's wrong, why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel as if my life is slipping away?_ " Nabooru started gagging and choking from the lack of air as the sand went into her nose, this caused her to thrash both in pain and fear.

"It's the baby… they're crushing it" Maemi almost started to weep as she felt Nabooru's agony as she was slowly pulled into the vortex, Dark felt his stomach drop as the Gerudo woman's head was now being covered until she vanished completely. Sensing that they were coming Dark shielded Maemi who was crying as she knelt onto the cool stoned floor, her hands covered her face as she tried to muffle her weeping knowing that the lack of air had suffocated Nabooru to the point the baby's life had been completely snuffed out.

"Finally… we caught the traitor" a woman who spoke in a throaty said with a dark chuckle as she entered the temple.

"Perfect Koume now we can finally make use of this traitor" said another throaty voice said before their presence left completely. Sensing it was safe Dark removed the barrier and looked at Maemi who was crying badly, thankful for the shadows Dark knelt down and hugged the distraught girl.

"It never had a chance and they knew, didn't they?" Maemi asked as she hugged him tightly, sighing Dark was left with questions and ideas of his own. Looking up he sensed Link's conflicted thoughts before vanishing, most likely to try to reverse what had happened with Maemi. Slowly guiding her to the Fairy Fountain by using her shadow as cover Dark appeared once it was fully dark and sat beside her.

" **We can't save the baby, but we can save it's mother. That's the least we can do for it** " Dark explained while the Keese looked up at Maemi with helpless eyes, even it too grew sad about the situation but knew it could do nothing. Slowly the air started to shift before a pull started to take hold of them, not resisting the trio accepted it until they closed their eyes.

* * *

Once they woke up Maemi looked down at the Keese only to blink in surprise as it had grown up quiet a bit compared to seven years ago. Squeaking at its appearance the Keese looked at them not knowing what to do.

"Seven years went by, Link's taken the sword from the pedestal" Maemi said to Dark who nodded slowly.

" **It'll be okay Maemi, we will save her** " Dark said with a determined look despite the fact he too remained sad about the situation, on cue he spotted a shadow enter the fountain with a slow walk. Dark was quick to sense that it was Link who once he got closer looked at Maemi's distressed form with guilty eyes. Beside him Navi fluttered slowly with a downcast look on her face.

"Big brother… they killed the baby Nabooru was carrying, they suffocated her and squashed her stomach on purpose using their magic. Did they not know she was having a baby?" Maemi asked in a broken voice that left Link more upset and angry at how low the witches would go. Kneeling down he pulled Maemi who broke down once more and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry" Link said softly before she shook her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, they did but Dark, Izzy and I know where their hideout is. It's where that giant statue in the main part of the temple is" Maemi said with a frown, blinking Link looked at Dark who was still able to remain slightly solid to his confusion.

"How are you solid?" Link asked before a faint light appeared behind them.

"I believe I can answer that" the fairy said softly behind them, turning they saw her forlorn look. "The link the princess with your dark half has to grown to a point that when he wanted to protect her he used the energy he gained and used it to shield her from their sight. It shows the bonds you both has strengthened quite a lot that you've gained the strength to materialise yourself Dark" the fairy said with a small smile but Dark refused to smile.

"Is there no way to help the Gerudo woman recover her unborn child?" Dark asked only to see her sigh heavily.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, once a person dies they can never be revived otherwise it would cause dangerous consequences" Dark nodded faintly but didn't go near Maemi as it could cause Link to react due to the hostile tension between them.

"We should get going, the sooner we stop the witches the sooner we can save Nabooru" Dark said, looking at Maemi with sad eyes Link picked her up and allowed her to rest her head on his right shoulder.

"I'm counting on you to keep her safe should anything happen" Link's words surprised Dark enough to stare at him, unable to mask his disbelief but instead of speaking he followed Link silently. Once outside they saw that it was night time which left Dark confused until he remembered Link could influence the day and night through the ocarina. Not trusting himself to speak he followed Link towards the temple, not releasing Maemi who gripped his tunic tightly while her eyes were closed signalling that she could be asleep.

Once at the temple Link slipped the gauntlets on and pushed the large silver stone blocking their path, slowly the trio walked through the makeshift path meanwhile Maemi noticed Izzy the Keese she named flying beside her while using it's sonar ability to check for any danger. Hearing a sudden help Izzy flew towards Maemi who looked at Link who gawked at the large statue's face.

"What did you do to the statue?" Link asked while Maemi and Dark remained quiet.

"I fired a light arrow at it, it's face didn't look right" hearing this Link snorted weakly while covered his mouth.

"S-Sorry, let's try to get up there" Link said before the trio began their search.

* * *

"I found a mirror shield" Link called from one side of the room before jumping as he heard a loud thumping noise. Looking at the hole that was not there before he moved towards it, seeing Dark and Maemi looking up at him with frowns on their faces.

"We found the platform" Maemi said causing Link to scratch the back of his head weakly.

"Umm... right" Link said with a weak smile before jumping down the hole. To his relief Dark and Maemi caught him and helped him remained on the platform, noticing that chains were keeping the platform in check Link observed the room before taking out the hookshot. Both linked arms with him before he fired at the metal bars, wincing from the sudden pull the trio remained close until it the grate went up.

"This is it" Link said while Dark nodded slowly.

" **Maemi, I'll stay within the pendent because these witches will be unpredictable, the last thing we will want is for them to use me against you** " Dark said before Maemi looked at him, seeing her unease Dark smiled and knelt down. Placing his hand on her shoulder he gave her a reassuring look.

" **It will be okay, we will save her** " and with that he vanished and entered the pendent, trying to shake off her nerves Maemi looked at Link who nodded with a determined look who in turn allowed her face to harden. It was time to face the witches.

Once inside a semi grand room they spotted two short women with white hair while holding brooms.

"Hohoho looks like we have intruders here Kotake" said one of the women.

"Hehehe that will not be a problem for us. There's no need to call Master Ganondorf" said the other woman. Maemi bit her lip as her nerves grew.

"Where is Nabooru? I know you have her!" Maemi asked as she took a step forward, seeing this the witches cackled.

"Look at this girl, isn't she a bold one?" Kotake asked with a sly smile.

"What are the chances of her being the princess our King wants dead, sent that Sheikah dog to kill her and even he failed" Koume jeered but Maemi remained unphased as she knew how much it killed Sheik to even be near her without being forced to remember what was ordered.

"If you think dodging the question will stop me from wanting to know then you had better think again. Where is she?" Maemi snapped as a red glint appeared in her eye. Seeing her cold expression caused the witches to pause.

"If you want to know where she is then why don't you face our minion?" Koume asked with a sly smirk before Maemi's mouth twitched angrily.

"Did you know she was pregnant when you squeezed the life out of her?" Maemi asked bitterly silencing the witches who then laughed.

"Her? Can you believe this Koume?" Kotake chortled with glee as she gripped her broom tightly.

"To think she would even allow herself to even have a child" Koume agreed with a shake of her head, Maemi folded her arms and tilted her head up slightly.

"And to know you killed an unborn heir of Ganondorf? Does he know you killed his child before it could even take it's first breath?" the witches stopped laughing and looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. Maemi sighed and shook her head "to think you killed a princess or worse- a prince, I don't think he would thank you for that. After all he could at worst take and moulded the child to suit his ambitions should anything happen to him… oh well, at least he would never know" Maemi said as she sensed fear enter the witches, Link as he watched narrowed his eyes while gripping his sword tightly.

"But we will know won't we?" Maemi continued bluntly as she stared at them with half lidded eyes "although…" the witches tensed up at what she could say next. Despite being in Ganondorf's good graces, taking and destroying what was his was not what he would call a smart. Worst case they could end up dead or even more worse things could happen to them and it scared them to think about it.

"Wasn't Nabooru one of his favourite allies? Killing someone he had an interest in would be considered treason regardless of whether she went against him?" Maemi asked before taking a step forward while the witches took a step back in response, fear now festered to the point their brooms were now shaking badly as they tried to keep a hold of them. "So let me ask again- WHERE IS NABOORU?!" Maemi bellowed sharply not caring if the room had gone colder as she glared at the witches with intense fury that made them go pale in fear. Izzy meanwhile perched itself onto Link's shoulder while narrowing it's eyes at the witches.

"Best answer" Link called causing them to jump "she hates to being lied to or kept waiting" Link added to their dismay.

"Sis, this is bad" Kotake whispered to her sister who nodded with shaky look.

"If the King finds out we're as good as dead" Koume agreed.

"Or I could teleport, turn myself in and spill to him?" Maemi suggested causing the witches to squawk in horror.

"NOO!" the witches screamed no longer able to keep their composure.

"Then where is she? Last chance!" Maemi added before eyeing the Iron Knuckle that looked slightly different to her confusion. Seeing what she was looking at the witches stared at the other before nodding.

"You'll never get out of here alive! Minion!" Koume yelled catching the Iron Knuckle's attention.

"Destroy these intruders on our behalf! Don't let their bodies be noticeable get rid of them completely" Kotake added before the pair vanished into smoke, huffing Maemi watched the Iron Knuckle release a battle roar before clicking it's fingers. Soon it's axe appeared and began to shake it violently before walking towards them.

"Link we need to be careful, something isn't right with that Iron Knuckle" Navi cried before Maemi took a dive and did a swipe at it's legs. Then once it was on the floor she then grabbed the axe and moved it away from the Iron Knuckle who then tried to get up. Seeing this as an opportunity Link charged at it and used his blade to swipe some armour off the monster only once the helmet came off Maemi, Navi and Link released a startled cry from seeing Nabooru's face. Once Nabooru fell to the floor her eyes started to regain focus and looked at them in surprise.

"Princess? Link? Where… where am I? Uuugh" Nabooru groaned as she placed a hand to her stomach once the armour had vanished from her body completely. Maemi seeing this rushed towards the woman's side. "The baby, I… feel weak. What did they do to me?" Nabooru asked Maemi who looked at her with tear filled eyes, seeing this Nabooru's heart stopped as she realised why Maemi was looking at her like this. Looking at Link who also before a guilty look Nabooru clenched her hands while her teeth gnashed in fury and pain.

" _How… how dare they do this! It wasn't enough that they killed my baby but they also used me for their evil means_ " Nabooru felt more fury fill her even as the witches appeared.

"Well… well… looks like someone broke free from our control" Koume muttered bitterly.

"She's just a weak woman and yet she has gained a lot of respect from the other Gerudo… including our king" Kotake added in a blithe tone, despite being scared she was angry that their plans were falling apart.

"Maybe we should make her serve the king a bit longer? After all if she's possessed she can't speak" Koume added causing Kotake's eyes to light up with glee, Maemi continued to keep Nabooru close as her eyes narrowed. There was no way she was allowing these witches to hurt her.

"Yes sister, you are right! We should brainwash her with our strongest spell" Kotake commented before activating a spell alongside her sister. Seeing this Izzy screeched in fear and began flying towards Maemi in hopes of protecting her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Maemi yelled in anger as she stood in front of the witches, using her arms to shield herself a bright light surrounded her, Izzy who had landed on her shoulder and Nabooru who despite being terrified of what the witches were going to do to her felt ease to her confusion.

" _Is this… is this the girl's doing?_ " Nabooru asked a pair of white wings appeared from behind Maemi and blocked the attacks from landing a single hit, soon the barrier of light started create strange symbols that glowed sapphire blue before a light from the barrier slammed into the witches immobilizing them to the floor.

"YOU WON'T HAVE HER! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS!" Maemi yelled as she remained strong for Nabooru and Link's sake.

"Link now while they're immobilized" Navi cried, gripping his sword tightly Link charged at the helpless witches who then cried out in pain from the sudden mortal blows he had given them. Both then landed on the floor while shaking badly due to the pain, looking at the other weakly the started whimper in pain. As Maemi continued to protect Nabooru a soft orange light surrounded the Gerudo woman causing her to look at her hands.

"What is happening to me?" Nabooru pondered which caused Dark to stir.

" **Maemi something's happening with Nabooru** " Blinking in surprise Maemi turned to look at Nabooru who then smiled as she felt a power surge through her, soon she began to hear the other sages call out to her leaving her feeling more energised than ever before.

"You did it, thank you" Nabooru said with a grateful smile before vanishing to their surprise.

"Nabooru…" Maemi said with a soft sad look not paying attention to the witches who had been slain by Link, wiping his sword clean he placed it back in it's scabbard.

"It's over now… are you okay?" Link asked as he approached Maemi who looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm glad we saved Nabooru but… I wish we could have saved her baby. It didn't deserve that" Maemi admitted as she looked down feeling more sad about what happened. Nodding Link saw a door and was about to walk towards it before a blue light appeared near Maemi, blinking Maemi looked at him before biting her lip.

"I guess… you need to go" Maemi said before blinking rapidly in surprise as he picked her up while Izzy hovered beside them, she smiled weakly as Izzy nuzzled her with her furry head causing her to pet the bat softly.

"We'll all go and see her, Impa no doubt wants to see you" Link said with a soft smile as he watched her look away, she then nodded in a shy manner before he walked into the light.

"Thank you, I know you did your best and I cannot fault you for it" Nabooru said with a grateful smile as she stood before them in the Sacred Realm "if it wasn't for you two I wouldn't have awaken as the Sage of Spirit, it's funny that someone like me could be the one you were both looking for" she added before folding her arms and looked away with a bashful smile.

"Still… I… we have a job to do and that is to stop Ganondorf, to think a once kind person would become this evil monster… he ruined everyone with his greed. He even caused the death of this little one who would never be able to see the world" Nabooru said as she placed a hand to her scarred stomach, horrified Maemi approached Nabooru and hugged the not kneeling woman tightly.

"I'm sorry Nabooru, we couldn't stop them. I… I just couldn't stop them then" Maemi broke down causing Nabooru to sigh heavily.

"Maemi, you are only a child… not that I am putting you down but I would never want you to get yourself killed. You both were brave enough going in there to get the Silver Gauntlets and that I would never ask you to do anything more than that, he may have got the jump on me" Nabooru winked "but combined with these Sages we will help you stop him Link, have no fear we will not let him terrorize us anymore oh and be sure to head on over to the Temple of Time. Someone I heard is waiting for you… Maemi… no more tears okay? I would rather my child is somewhere where it would not be in anymore pain then be used by Ganondorf for evil things" Nabooru said with an assuring look despite the fact she was trying not to break down.

"You can say this but your heart says otherwise, so don't go acting like you're okay when you're not! You were brainwashed and used for seven years to do their bidding, not knowing what was going on or who they made you hurt. You can be upset and mad as well" Maemi said as she saw a bitter smile form on the woman's face.

"Oh I am more than mad, but for now I'll hold it in until it's time to take him down. For now take this medallion and run along" Nabooru said as she handed Link the Spirit Medallion. "Be safe you two and you as well Izzy" Nabooru chuckled as Izzy nuzzled her before landing on Maemi's shoulder.

"I really did wish that you and your child would be happy" Maemi admitted before going towards Link, once the four had vanished Nabooru stood up with a sad smile. Tears ran down her face as she tried not to break down.

"I wished for that too, this life… would it be worth bringing a child into this world?" Nabooru asked, without warning a soft light surrounded her, surprised she saw the scars on her belly vanish which left her wanting to cry as it wouldn't make much of a difference. However… it was nice to know that the Goddesses were looking out for her, only just as she turned her head she felt something odd was happening with her stomach.

"Hmm? What is?" Blinking Nabooru placed her hand to her belly only to feel it was a little bit harder to her confusion, she then saw Saria who stared at her as she approached the confused Gerudo woman.

"If I may?" Saria said as she lifted her hand and placed it to the woman's stomach, her eyes lit up as she smiled at Nabooru who remained anxious and worried about what was going on.

"What is it?" Nabooru asked while trying to remain calm.

"Your baby is going to be just fine" Saria said with a kind smile, hearing this news however stunned the Gerudo woman.

"That's… that's impossible, the baby-"

"He had died but he was brought back to life, I think to Goddesses are thanking you for your help" Saria said as she watched Nabooru's eyes glisten with tears, a shaky smile formed on her face as she placed a hand to her mouth.

"Thank you…" Nabooru said while Saria smiled brightly at her.

" _Maemi… Link, can you believe that I will have a son? A son of all things… but I promise to raise him to be a better Gerudo than his father. Just you wait_ " Nabooru said with a happy smile before seeing Impa who gave her a small nod followed by some smiling Sages who appeared to congratulate the mother to be.

* * *

"I see that you both have returned safely" Sheik said as Maemi and Link appeared. "Now that you have awakened all the sages there is one last thing I must tell you, it regards about the Triforce. Something that my people the Sheikah have been keeping secret for years" Sheik said while Maemi sat on the steps. As she listened to Sheik speak about the Triforce and how it would split if handled by bad people, it made Maemi wonder about how she had failed to stop Ganondorf from getting his hands on it. Sadness and guilt filled her, if she had been strong enough then Ganondorf wouldn't have obtained it.

"The Triforce of Courage lies within you and the one who bears Wisdom" Sheik said before revealing his Triforce piece created a flash of light, there Maemi stood up and smiled as she greeted her sister Zelda who could finally reveal herself. Seeing that Sheik was actually Zelda startled Link deeply to the point he had no idea of what to say, his mind then went to how protect Sheik was and compared it to how Zelda was with Maemi. Now picking this up Link mentally slapped himself for now seeing this sooner, of course Zelda would act up as Sheik. They were close just like how Maemi was with him.

"I Zelda bear the Triforce of Wisdom" Zelda said before biting her lip as she saw Maemi smile at her. "Please forgive me for deceiving you but I had no other choice, if I allowed myself to be seen Ganondorf would have captured me without hesitation. As the leader- the Sage of Time it is my duty to wait for the others to awaken before I could bestow The Sacred Arrows of Light and the power to help seal him away for good" Zelda admitted.

"I feel awful for using you, please forgive me" Zelda said with a low bow, startled and feeling uncomfortable he approached her.

"I understand, don't worry. Besides… seeing how you acted I should have figured it out sooner" Link admitted with a sheepish smile that took her by surprise, chuckling softly Zelda composed herself as she stood straight.

"Alright, now I must bestow you the Light Arrows for they will be helpful in sealing the darkness. Maemi I will need you to stay safe-"

"Dark's with me sis! He'll keep me safe" Maemi beamed at her sister as she hugged her tightly, Zelda felt part of her inner self shrivel from the comment but knew better than to argue.

"Fine, Dark she is in your protection. Do not let her get hurt" Zelda said before the pendent reacted.

" **What do you take me for princess? Honestly! It's bad enough I am trapped in this thing, don't go acting like that** " Dark retorted with a frown, hearing this Maemi giggled before shaking her head.

"You three are something else" Maemi said as she watched Zelda hand Link the arrows.

"I hope he didn't say anything bad" Zelda said sharply while Maemi rolled her eyes playfully.

"At least he was just being honest" Maemi said before sensing a dark presence. "Um… sis, this place is protected by darkness right?" Maemi asked feeling more uneasy, going pale Zelda looked at Link.

"Link take Maemi and run now-!" Zelda screamed as she was now encased in a violet diamond.

"Sis!" Maemi felt her stomach drop and began to run towards the diamond in hopes of breaking it only to pause, her body refused to move to her dismay which Zelda recognised was Ganondorf's influence.

"Link help her!" Zelda cried but before Link could save Maemi a violet and blue diamond surrounded her while Izzy was sent

" **Zelda you no good traitor! And you! The one I most wanted to meet after your sneaky stunt, did you think I wouldn't get you both?** " Ganondorf's voice echoed, to Dark's dismay he was immobilized in the diamond and felt his energy being zapped. " **Did you not think I wouldn't notice what you had done with my prize?** " Ganondorf bellowed in anger.

"What prize?" Zelda asked while looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't take anything! You gained the Triforce which I couldn't stop you from getting remember?" Maemi yelled only to hear him sneer.

" **Oh… I remember, to think that if I allowed him to run about you both would flock towards him. But I never expected him to bear Courage, that itself is a bonus so hero! Come face me, otherwise I'll squeeze the life out of this girl after all, if she doesn't co-operate I'll end her life VERY slowly** " Ganondorf said to Zelda and Link's horror.

"You sick monster!" Zelda yelled before screaming in pain as he used his powers, seeing this Link tried to punch the diamond but was unable to break it apart to his dismay.

" **Best hurry up Hero, come to my castle… that is IF you dare** " Ganondorf laughed as he teleported Maemi and Zelda away. Izzy who now fluttered to Link's shoulder felt it's shoulders sag while looking at him with tears in it's eyes. Seeing this Link sighed and patted it's head softly.

"I know Izzy, we will get them back just you wait" Link said before hearing a squeak below him. Looking down he saw what he recognised as one of the icicle monsters Maemi kept sneezing up.

"That's one of the creatures Maemi kept making when she was ill" Navi commented, seeing it look at him with a sour look a smirk formed on his face.

"Hey do you and Izzy think you can help me with something?" Link asked causing the trio to look at him oddly.

* * *

" _I can't believe I am doing this…_ " Link muttered at the atrocious plan he had cooked up. " _I think Maemi's rubbed off on me_ " he added with a sheepish smile.

"Are you all ready?" Link asked once the bridge had been formed thanks to the Sages, behind him was a large army of not only icicle creatures but Keese were now airborne behind him. Hearing squeezes he lifted his sword up. "Let's get going" Link yelled before the icicle creatures charged along side the Keeses. Some icicle creatures even were riding some of the ice Keeses while making a series of battle cries.

"I can't believe you did this" Navi said as she gave him an unamused look that made him laugh.

"I still can't believe I pulled this off, but I'm glad so far it's going well" Link admitted before entering the castle.

"So far…" Navi's voice echoed inside the entrance.


	36. Chapter 35: The Final Battle End of Arc2

Link blinked in surprise as he saw the army he had formed cause hell on every creatures that were in the area. Some Keeses were seen biting and gnawing on the bones of the distressed Stalfos who were trying to swipe and shoo the out of control Keeses, some Keeses had called upon the brethren who were inside the area to help them take down their enemies and to Link's surprise no Keeses were fighting each other. The Icicle creatures meanwhile were making the lives of even the Like Like miserable by either picking them up or spearing them from the inside.

"Link we should take this time to deactivate the seals Ganondorf has on the area" Navi said, Link who was still transfixed at the mayhem which continued to unfold. He blinked before smiling.

"Right, let's go" Link said before running inside the room that had the Shadow Medallion seal. On cue in the Water Room Ruto was left balking in horror as she saw the familiar Icicle creatures terrorizing the room and the other monsters minus the Keeses who somehow were being ridden on by said creatures.

"In all my years… I never expected the Keese to be this… nice?" Ruto said with a weak smile as she witnessed how the Wolfos were now forced to retreat in fear despite being taller and stronger then their foes, unfortunately given the numbers they proved to be more than a nuisance to the distressed wolves. As she watched Ruto' mind now wondered to what was going on with everyone else.

* * *

Maemi glared at Ganondorf who now lowered the diamond she was in so they were almost eye level.

"I will only ask you one last time- where is the Triforce of Power?" Ganondorf bellowed in anger as Maemi remained unphased by his temper, instead she leaned on back part of the diamond with her arms folded which in turn left him more agitated.

"Again- YOU have it! Don't you? After all I didn't touch it, you beat me to it" Maemi snapped crossly causing him to glare and throw a chair against the wall near Zelda in anger. Zelda flinched and ended up releasing a small whimper at how that could have hurt her if she wasn't in the diamond prison.

"I know you have it or at least know where it is! So stop with these games! That so called Hero is coming here and I need all three pieces to complete my ambitions" Ganondorf said before punching the diamond, Maemi jerked forwards and backwards for a bit due to the force of the impact but remained as she was.

"What do you mean I have it? There's no mark on my hand" Maemi said "and if there had been wouldn't you think I would have been more smarter to keep hidden then be out in the open?" Maemi suggested to his disgust as she showed him her hands.

"Oh really?" he showed Maemi a fragment of the Triforce of Power, Maemi raised a brow not believing what she was seeing only instead of showing she was shocked she kept her face neutral "regardless of how small this fragment that I could only acquire seven years ago it served me well but I want the whole of it! I did not go through all of this just to have a piece of a whole relic" Ganondorf yelled at her. Zelda meanwhile went pale as she continued to hear the conversation. If that was true and he only had a small fragment then where was the rest of the Triforce of Power?

Maemi as she watched Ganondorf have a strop mentally thanked Dark for keeping her composed, the last thing they wanted was for this man to hurt or break her.

"Sorry to break your heart" Maemi said dryly before wincing as she felt electricity hit her from within the diamond. She felt Dark wince a bit as he took the brunt of it to her dismay.

" _Dark…_ " at that moment Maemi could only feel more helpless as she heard his agonizing screams fill her ears in contrast to her weak whimpering. At that moment she wanted his pain to go away but they were trapped and unable to break free.

"You will tell me otherwise there will be nothing of you left for your precious sister or Hero to find" Ganondorf warned but instead of flinching from the threat she huffed.

"Do you worst" he raised a brow at how she refused to back down or break "I don't know anything so I have nothing to worry about, I'm just a normal person and you're an idiot! Ever wonder if Din had a contingency plan just in case someone did try to steal Power? If so how would I be aware of it? All I did was try to stop you and failed so basically you're barking up the wrong tree" Maemi added bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at him. Ganondorf soon laughed loudly which left Maemi and Dark who was recovering to question if he had cracked.

"This is amusing, to think that even after all this you still wouldn't talk? I know you have it or know something about the Triforce of Power's location and do you want to know why?" Ganondorf asked with a cruel smirk, Maemi meanwhile stared at him with a bland look.

"How?" Maemi shrugged causing him to twitch at how she continued to act ignorant but kept his composure.

"Because thanks to this fragment I can sense the relic's linked to you, so tell me… did you touch the Triforce?" Ganondorf said now folding his arms, to his surprise Maemi shrugged.

"Naaaaah" Maemi said in a low bland tone while Zelda who had listened froze slightly as she remembered a moment when they were younger, she was sure it was a replica of the Triforce but what if? What if it was actually real and Maemi had touched it? If so why didn't it split back then?

Huffing he shook his head. His eyes soon went to Zelda and it was then ideas formed about how he could get Maemi to crack. Hearing his thoughts Maemi frowned mentally.

"You know Nabooru was pregnant before your surrogate mothers killed it right?" Ganondorf froze, all ideas he had thought of now left thanks to Maemi's words. Turning to look at the girl his eyes narrowed.

"Is this a joke?" he asked darkly only to see her shake her head to his shock.

"No lie, she left because she couldn't bear to see other women and children suffer from your cruel acts. Unfortunately they caught and used her as a minion after trying to suffocate and crush her stomach. Too bad no heir for you if anything goes south" Maemi said bluntly as he gritted his teeth in anger due to mixed reasons.

" _Those- those witches! How dare they-_ " he paused to glare at her.

"And why are you telling me this now?" Ganondorf asked coldly.

"Thought you would want to know what your minions do behind your back, oh and I'm guessing Link has now entered your castle since the lights surrounding the windows have gone" Maemi pointed to his shock.

"How did he remove them so fast?" he yelled before moving to a part of the room in order to find out, what he saw made him twitch in anger and shock. "THOSE THINGS?!" he bellowed in anger.

Hearing and seeing what was helping Link get further into the castle made Maemi laugh hysterically.

"Seriously I thought they went to the Icy Cavern, who knew they would catch wind of this" Maemi said between laughs, mentally happy that Izzy was helping out as well.

"I will not be beaten by lower level weak creatures and that Hero" Ganondorf snarled as he glared at Maemi.

"Do be careful they will bite" Maemi taunted before wincing as he forced her to endure a stronger electrical pulse.

"That will shut you up, now you will speak about the Triforce of Power or else I will hurt your precious sister. After all… I do need one heir to rule the kingdom with" he said with a cruel smirk while she stared blankly at him once she recovered.

"Thank goodness I'm going to die first" Maemi muttered before wincing from the extra pain he inflicted.

"Don't be too sure, once I extract wisdom I could kill her without a second thought. That's the only reason why she's alive, just like you are alive thanks to Power" he said in a blithe tone.

"Don't care" Maemi said causing him to twitch once more at her nonchalant response.

"You will once-"

"Don't care" Maemi interrupted with a frown.

"Will you stop-!"

"Don't care" Maemi replied in the same blunt baby voice.

"Stop cutting me off-"

"Don't care" Zelda as she watched this blinked in surprise not knowing what to make of this. At this rate Link would be able to enter the room while Maemi had Ganondorf distracted, seeing how Maemi was helping in her own way left Zelda smiling.

"Don't care"

"I will kill your family" Zelda's smile vanished at the morbid comment.

"Don't care" Maemi said which almost made Ganondorf blanch at her remark, that had to be a lie…

"I will make your sister my queen"

"Don't care"

"I'll mutilate and murder that hero"

"Don't care"

"I'll force you to be my queen and make your sister my slave" Ganondorf said while Zelda went green.

" _Ugh…_ " Maemi and Zelda said at the same time feeling shivers almost run down their spine thanks to the imagery, at this rate Maemi was about to gag violently from what he insinuated.

"Don't care" Maemi remained unphased on the outside.

"Stop that! It's annoying!" he said crossly.

"Don't care" Maemi said before he growled angrily, slamming the diamond once more only with more strength he walked towards his organ and began to play, there was nothing. Not even the most atrocious threats made her crack, it was like she had gained a heart of ice or she had created a brick wall to prevent herself from giving up leaving him frustrated. On cue the door opened revealing a determined Link followed by a quiet army who leered at Ganondorf coldly. To Link's surprise the Triforce of Courage started to react with Zelda's Wisdom and the fragment of Power Ganondorf held. Maemi as she watched bit the inside of her cheek as she watched with a helpless look.

"Link…"

"The pieces are now resonating. They are trying to become one once more, the ones I failed to obtain seven years ago… I will obtain them tonight even if I have to tear the pair of you to pieces to gain them" Ganondorf said after he slowly stopped playing the instrument. Link looked at both princessed, to his shock Maemi had a few scuff marks and scratches which made Link angry at what the evil king had done to her.

"Are these toys too much to you?" Ganondorf asked in a sickly sweet tone before throwing his cape behind him "then you had better return it to me" Ganondorf said before using the fragment to attack Link.

"Link, his power is too much I won't be able to help I'm sorry" Navi cried as Maemi and Zelda could only watch with helpless eyes.

"Dark please help Link, forget about me for now. He needs help" Maemi said to Dark's surprise, she felt his reluctance before feeling him slip out the pendent. To her relief she watched him escape the diamond and hide within Link's shadow.

"Good luck you two" Maemi said while placing her hands together and began to pray for their victory.

* * *

Link opened his eyes to see Ganondorf hovering over the center part of the room, he quickly moved back as he saw the Gerudo male punch the ground causing parts of the platforms around the center to fall.

" **Stay on guard, he will attack soon** " Link almost jumped in surprise once he heard Dark's voice.

"Where are you?" Link whispered cautiously before feeling something odd, looking at his shadow he almost blanched.

" **Don't make it obvious! Maemi asked me to help you so accept this truce for now. After all we do have the same enemy** " Link nodded while gripping his sword tightly.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Link asked softly before hearing Dark sigh.

" **For now, this room has been enchanted by Ganondorf using a fragment of the Triforce. Turns out he didn't get the whole of it which is good for us, for now** " Dark replied as he helped move Link and parried the energy ball Ganondorf had summoned " **Keep on guard! That almost hit you!** " Dark scolded the flushing male before he shook off his shock.

"R-Right" Link muttered weakly as he began to parry the same energy ball back before firing an arrow at Ganondorf quickly in order to distract the male. To his relief it worked so when he parried again the blast sent Ganondorf to the ground.

" **Nice** " Dark smiled as Link jumped to the center part and slashed Ganondorf repeatedly who then took a sword and tried to defend himself. Link not anticipating this almost stumbled backwards had Dark not kept him grounded.

" **Now we both know that was sloppy** " Dark said dryly as Link refocused and attacked Ganondorf who now fell from the center platform and landed on the ground floor. Groaning Ganondorf sat up before glaring at Link who kept on guard. He watched the Gerudo jump up and swipe his sword at Link who blocked it with his shield, using this opportunity Link swiped his sword at the unsuspecting Ganondorf who did not catch the attack in time. He grunted as pain flared from the diagonal cut that hit his lower wrist, stomach, chest and right shoulder. As a result Ganondorf almost fell had he not forced himself to fight back with a sudden green energy ball that took Link by surprise. Wincing Link almost went off the platform had Dark kept him still, seeing how Link remained standing baffled Ganondorf before he tried to injure Link once more.

" _Thanks_ " Link said before kneeling in order to block the incoming kick while using his shield.

* * *

 _The night blew harshly though the desert, bitter gales nipped and caused various articles of fabrics to flap violently as the night continued it's onslaught upon the Gerudo Desert. The fortress during that time was filled with watchwomen who soon went inside as the icy bitter feeling continued to grow leaving them unable to bear the outside anymore._

 _During that time some mothers were tending to their children while others were training or sleeping for the evening as they had watch duty the next day. It seemed peaceful and yet despair filled the women knowing that this familiar yet deadly gale would cause some of their own to die tonight just as the scorching sun claimed it's own victims, it was sad and painful to watch as those who could not cope would perish either so slowly or if mercy would have it end their suffering quickly. To their dismay the cold continued it's slow torment._

 _As the rooms were occupied a shadow slowly walked through the hallways wearing a black cloak, unable to be detected the shadow continued it's walk towards a particular room. In that room swirls of dark magic filled the area allowing the shadow to locate where the source was, there in the room a mother who to the shadow looked exhausted. She had only given birth not too long ago and yet she had birthed a strong male Gerudo who would lead their people, to prosperity she could only hope and yet as soon as the shadow saw the baby sleeping in it's cot a frown formed. The corners of the shadow's mouth twitched as a long sleeved arm left the safety of the cloak, slowly approaching the baby pity filled the shadow as it was only a baby. It knew nothing of what it's fate would lead to, but the shadow could not turn a blind eye to the malice forming within the child. Knowing that the malice would grow and fester within the child until it became the new King of Evil or as some would say the Demon King._

 _"_ I… I never expected to come here, I never did Ganondorf. However desperate times come with desperate measures… you left me with no choice, you have to be stopped before you hurt anymore people. After all we gave you so many chances, even I gave you a means to try and start over but you refuse my hand. So… I need to finish this" _the shadow mentally said with a soft melancholy sigh as they stared at the sleeping baby, pulling out a dagger which glinted in the night the semi pale hand gripped the dagger tightly and stood above the baby's cot. Staring down at it the shadow kept their eyes on him._

"You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes if I went out of control… right?" _the shadow pondered as their focus grew to the point they slowly placed both hands on the dagger, closing their eyes they soon opened them and sent the dagger down quickly._

 ** _Riiiip_**

 _The shadow stared at the baby with bland eyes before turning to see the mother now look at them with stunned eyes._

 _"This child is marked with evil, what you do now is up to you… I've done what I needed to do_ " _the shadow said before slipping the hand that held the dagger back in the cloak, turning on their heel they left the room leaving the stunned mother to look at the cot with a speechless expression._

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 _Three individuals stared with shock and perplexed looks not knowing what to make of the event._

 _"She… she had him, she could have ended this" a woman with red hair said while stuttering on her own words, at the same time the blue haired woman turned her head to look at her sister._

 _"Din… the cycle would have resumed, he would come back_ " _the blue haired woman said with a sad look._

 _"But not if she killed him! If she had he would never come back, the cycle! It would have ended! So why?! Why did she not stop him?!" Din exclaimed still perplexed and unable to comprehend the after effects. A green haired woman looked at her sisters with a sad smile._

 _"Mercy my sister" the pair looked at the green haired woman who smiled softly despite the sadness that bled through them._

 _"MERCY?!" Din yelled not believing her eyes._

 _"Mercy and Compassion, he is only a baby and if she were to kill him then wouldn't that make her as bad as him?" Din gritted her teeth before grunting as she turned to look away. This wasn't suppose to happen! She saw the girl's fate, what she was about to do and she chose to avoid it. All because of her… personality. Sighing heavily Din felt a sad smile slowly form._

 _"Let's go speak to her, I want to test something" Din said surprising her sister._

 _" **Oh yes, I too want to see how this unfolds if she does somehow pull this off and if she does. Then the future could be saved after all, however my lady- it will only create an alternate line if I am correct Lady Nayru?** " a sly voice entered their eyes, rolling her eyes playfully the green haired woman shook her head._

 _"I see you already have made your mind up Puppet Master?" the green haired woman said with mirth in her eyes._

 _" **You know me too well Lady Farore after all you give and sustain life, surely she has learned to walk on a more peaceful path and he was her last test. If I may be so bold- she passed very well** " the Puppet Master said while a ghost smile formed on Nayru's lips, pride in knowing that this girl proved her worth, pride in knowing that she would be born as this girl's grandmother. In truth Nayru could sense wisdom, the willpower to do what is right and the emotional drive to keep her powers from corrupting her soul. It was rare and yet she knew from the Hero they had chosen that she would share some familiar traits while some would differ given who they were. Knowing that the girl would not be swayed to believe them but would still play an active role to help, despite not having a magical bone in her body the girl's life force still was flowing with spiritual power that some would deem as a threat._

 _Knowing that this child could be a key that would help change Demise, maybe for the better? It was something to thing and hope for- right?_

* * *

To say things could have gone better had been an understatement, to Maemi running from a collapsing castle caused by Ganondorf annoyed Maemi deeply.

"Why can't bad people just accept their loss gracefully?" she muttered as Link pulled her down the steps with Zelda following behind them in order to make sure her sister was safe.

" **Your guess is as good as mine** " Dark responded with what she felt was a shrug thanks to their link, to their relief despite the set backs they were close to the exit as they could see the bridge.

"Less talk more running, the castle is still going to crush us if we slow down" Link said while they removed the last obstacle and left the bridge, spotting the entrance that Link entered the trio had exited the castle to see it now flatten until there was nothing but rubble. Seeing this Maemi frowned while her heart grew sad. Despite the fact Ganondorf was bad, she really didn't want it to end like this. In the end he was like them, wasn't he?

"This is really bad, Link why did things have to be this way?" Maemi asked the burning question that even burned in his mind, feeling Zelda's hand on her shoulder Maemi looked up at her saddened sister who knelt down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, even now you haven't aged and yet I can still see that you would never be able to change what is in your heart. It's not a bad thing but things have to happen for a reason" Zelda said softly as Maemi hugged her tightly.

"But sis, before all this. He only wanted to stop his people from dying, they were so oppressed and father did nothing but make it worse! He caused the civil war" Maemi said with tears in her eyes "so many people were unhappy, they didn't want to be ruled they wanted equality and the Gerudo wanted to leave the desert it was killing them! So why? Why did father have to be so cruel?" Maemi choked as she wailed in her saddened sister's shoulder.

"I don't know… but I promise to unite all the races, I will not allow what happened before to happen again. There will be true peace" Zelda vowed softly as she comforted her distressed sister, Link meanwhile surveyed the area with Dark in order to give the sisters some time to talk. As much as Zelda's sworn oath words rang true in his ears sadness in knowing that so much had been lost trickled in his mind. His family, the Deku Tree, the Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo- Nabooru included, so many people suffered oppression and even when one had tried to do the right thing they soon became corrupt due to the weight of Power. It was a saddening sight to see a once proud king who was looked upon by his people fall in such a tragic manner that even his own people revolted against him.

"And if there will never be any? What will you do then?" Maemi asked with a tearful look, Zelda as she observed her sister wiped her cheeks and nodded.

"Then I will work harder to assure it is done, no one should ever suffer such tyranny. No race or creed should" Maemi observed her sister before nodding.

"I will hold you to it" Maemi said before sensing a disturbance in the air. "I sense a dark presence" Maemi said to their dismay, Dark who had also sensed it felt his stomach churn as he recognized who it was.

"I'll check it out" Link said as he gripped his sword tightly, feeling Dark's worry left Link more uneasy. Strange that he would be in tuned with his dark half given how they only worked together once, yet it felt as if his mind was more at peace. He felt as if he could trust Dark to protect Zelda and Maemi, as a result he felt more focused than before. However he quickly panicked for a brief second as Ganondorf shot out from under the rubble, watching the weakened Gerudo pant heavily the male showed them the Triforce of Power before changing into a gigantic pig beast carrying two swords. At that moment however Maemi tensed up, fear entered her eyes as she took a step back. The sudden chill surrounded her but she cared not that Zelda now noticed her sudden change of mood, nor that Dark was yelling at her. Wanting to know why she was panicking instead of being close to Zelda. Instead her mind went back to the stormy cold night that involved her standing near the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle, her body tensed up as she saw the humongous creature that stood before her now stand once more facing Link.

" ** _I finally found you_** " she remembered it's labored bone chilling gluttonous voice,

"… _It's going to eat me_ " Maemi's body shook even as she took another step back. Fear continued to fill her to the point she narrowly missed the Master Sword land behind her, impaling the ground due to the force of the now monstrous Ganondorf's swings.

" ** _What to do with you now that you're all alone?_** " it's cynical tone continued to echo in her mind " ** _Shall I kill you now and take your powers away? Or should I let you suffer slowly?_** " Teeth now gnashing together as fear took on a new level, it took everything in Maemi's power not to flee. Link could handle this demonic presence and yet it could easily break through the fiery barrier, attack Zelda and kill her.

" _I don't want to be eaten_ " Maemi's voice shook violently as Dark continued to help Maemi break free from her inner turmoil, soon images of what happened filled Dark's mind halting him to the spot. Despite being in the pendent that contained no solid floor he was left uncaring if he fell, dread and fear- her emotions continued to surround the traumatized child to the point she wanted to leave. How could he not fault her for that? Instead anger and disgust, confusion even filled his mind at how Ganondorf had somehow found a way to kill her before they even met. As his mind continued to relive those moments Link had blocked the sword with his shield, at that moment he faltered from feeling Dark's anger which was being directed at Ganondorf. Taking a second to escape the attacks Link then looked briefly at Maemi and Zelda before blanching, Maemi was close to the cliff.

"Maemi get away from the cliff! Don't take another step!" he yelled as he dodged the swords, to his dismay Maemi didn't respond. Instead she said something that made his blood go cold.

"He's going to eat me…" Turning to look at Ganondorf anger coursed through Link only instead of letting it blind him, he channeled it to help him focus on finding a way to fight back. In the meantime the Master Sword was still out of his reach so he had to find a way to get it back.

"Maemi please don't move, you'll fall" Zelda pleaded as she knelt down and grabbed Maemi's shoulders "we won't let him hurt you"

"He was there… that night, he tried to eat me" Maemi's voice shook, her voice very faint but it was enough for Zelda to hear. Turning to look at Ganondorf Zelda swallowed now knowing why Maemi was panicking.

"Maemi, he can't hurt you. Link and I will not let it happen, Dark won't let it happen either. We can stop him, if we don't he'll hurt more people and we won't want that to happen" Zelda said while Maemi continued to shake like a leaf, it truly did hurt her to see her sister like this. She had only been a child, she no doubt had a home and had been forced away from it for strange reasons. Now to be greeted by her nightmare once more it would no doubt set Zelda on edge.

" _Do not be scared_ " a voice echoed in Maemi's mind causing her to go still, " _the Demon King can only be stopped by my master but I need to be taken to him. The chances of him winning against the Evil King will be even greater compared to now as his chances without me have dropped drastically. Will you help me?_ " the soft voice said, as odd as it was she could understand the strange language the voice was speaking. Slowly she felt something touch her finger tips causing the scared girl to look at the Master Sword that stood behind her.

" _A child of Courage chosen by the Goddesses- can only wield my power, I can sense untapped power within you. A familiar presence that is similar to my masters and so, I will entrust you to bring me to my master_ " the voice said calmly leaving Maemi more baffled as she focused now solely on the sword and not Zelda who was speaking to her with frantic tones. Touching the handle she pulled the sword from the ground effortlessly but admired the sword in more detail since she had not been able to before. Despite being simple it's aura left her feeling safe around the weapon, was there something within the sword? Was that who she could hear?

Slowly Maemi looked at Link and Ganondorf's demonic form, her hands now tightened on the sword as she swallowed thickly.

" _I calculate that once the Evil King has been defeated, he will not be able to harm you anymore. The Sages' seal will be strong enough to imprison him in the Forbidden Realm; do not be scared of this form. If you allow fear to consume you, it will only leave you unable to move forwards_ " the voice said as it's aura continued to comfort Maemi, giving her some courage to take a step forward. Slowly she took another step followed by another until she soon ran through the barrier to Zelda's surprise. Releasing a battle cry Maemi immediately charged at Ganondorf and severed his tail causing him to scream in agony, blood stained the floor due to the serious damage caused by the blow. However Maemi cared not about the stain or smell that entered their noses, instead her mind was solely focused on protecting Link and stopping Ganondorf. Blinking in surprise Link froze to see Maemi holding the sword given that only he was the only one chosen to wield it. Her eyes as he observed them were now steely and calm, more calm than Dark's and Zelda's leaving him more curious as to what provoked this sudden change. Maemi soon glared at Ganondorf as she moved into a crouching position the same way she observed Link numerous times, her mind was now focused on one thing now that she was moving with the spirit of the sword- take down Ganondorf. To weaken him until Zelda and the other sages could seal him away. Spotting Link she nodded and blocked one of the large swords with the sword in her hand, using the momentum she pushed back and rolled before throwing the sword to Link.

"Take it!" Maemi yelled before quickly grabbing her bow and fired a Light arrow at Ganondorf's head causing him to scream from the searing pain. Seeing this chance Link attacked Ganondorf until the monstrous form was now on the floor due to the last attack, to their relief Zelda was able to subdue the demon allowing Link to stab at Ganondorf's head right where the jewel was. It was then a flash of light surrounded them leaving them now suspended above the clouds.

" ** _Thank you child, you did well_** " a voice said in Maemi's mind as she now realised what had happened, she had pushed past her fears and helped stop Ganondorf.

"I need to make up for what I have done" Zelda had said with a guilty look taking Maemi by surprise "and for that I must send you back in time to reclaim your lost child hood" this however didn't sit well with Maemi.

"Oh knock it off Zelda!" Maemi snapped startling the pair and Dark. "Link can't go back, if he does and Ganondorf comes back then who will stop him? Seals don't last forever you know! So wise up and use your common sense, that's how we got into this situation before remember? You didn't listen to me when I said don't get the spiritual stones and now we're here with a ruined kingdom and less than a handful of people from each tribe" Maemi said sharply causing Zelda to swallow and look away weakly, tears almost welled up in the woman's eyes knowing that Maemi was right. She hadn't listened and just like her father she had caused an unforgivable act to occur. She had caused Ganondorf to take over because of her folly. But she had robbed Link of his childhood. Wasn't there a way to make things right?

"I… I can't stand by and allow Link to suffer"

"He already went back once thanks to the Master Sword, his mind is grown up but his body is of a child. How would it work Zelda? He can't go back to how things were it can't work like that" Maemi stressed.

"And why not?" Zelda snapped without meaning to while Link looked at them, mentally he was thankful that Maemi was standing up for him. He did want to stay and yet… part of him wanted to go back and prevent the whole madness from ever happening. Yet Maemi struck a good point, what if Ganondorf did come back? There would be no one to help stop him. The whole of Hyrule would suffer as a result.

"Living in ignorance can only do so much sister, who will help take over Link's position if you want him to go back that badly? Who?" Maemi snapped leaving Zelda conflicted.

 _"…_ _It will be okay-oh and when you meet his dark side give him this- a part of his power is inside the stone, it will keep you safe_ " Maemi paused as she looked at the pendent with a curious look, now that she had thought about it. It was strange that her future self had given her such an item " _he isn't so scary when you get to know him. He is just sad and lonely, like we are_ "

" _That's it…_ " Maemi looked up at Zelda with a newfound idea on how to help Link stay and yet let him go back without any worries " _that's the answer! It was with me the whole time_ " Maemi's eyes softened as she held the pendent softly.

"Have Dark stay behind, if Link wants to go back then Dark must stay" this stunned the trio who were now speechless from her words.

" **But… but why?** " Dark asked not believing what he was hearing, however sensing Maemi's content emotions left him unsettled.

"Future parallel me gave me this pendent, she told me to give this to Dark and yet he was safely hidden inside instead of being able to wear it. She must have known the conflict we were having and chose to help give us a new direction to take" Maemi said with a fond smile as she stared at her pendent. Silent the trio looked at her while Dark as he remained inside the pendent became sad. He didn't want to part from Maemi and yet, he knew that she trusted him to help keep everyone safe. He would see her again for sure and that was what he would cling on to- hope.

Link as he listened to this felt some relief fill him, knowing that he could leave anytime without regrets or fear of what could happen allowed him to gain closure. However- he didn't want to part with the sisters. Sensing his unease Maemi smiled.

"Why so sad? I'm coming with you Link" Link blinked in shock while Zelda felt her stomach drop, watching Maemi smile as she held his hand she squeezed it tightly "I feel as if I am no longer needed here, for now there is no danger so I can go now. Plus I have a sister to tell off when we go back" Maemi said as she looked at Zelda who was just about to object, a sad smile formed on Zelda's face before she broke down and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"How can you be so strong? Why doesn't this upset you? I don't want you to leave" Zelda wailed as Maemi patted her arm.

"Zelda… I'll never leave you, I'll be back someday but in the meantime you have a kingdom to fix and Dark will be there every step of the way. I trust him and he's really nice, in a way it's like seeing Link's twin brother given that they are one in the same" Maemi added before kissing her sister's head.

"Be strong sis, be strong for Impa, be strong for everyone but don't push too hard or I'll be very mad" Maemi pouted causing Zelda to laugh and cry at the same time.

"O-Okay…" Zelda smiled softly as she pecked her sister's cheek "I love you" Zelda said faintly while Maemi nuzzled her in return.

"Love you to, live a happy life and don't go putting yourself into a situation that's bad" Maemi said before going to stand beside Link, looking up at her brother figure she nodded with a content smile that left him admiring the child he came to call his sister. Soon Zelda stood up and brushed her dress skirts, the pendent on Maemi's neck started to glow and soon Dark stood beside Zelda with what looked like an calm blank expression but Maemi could sense that this was upsetting. He didn't want her to leave and yet, they had their roles. Their time for now was over but they would always be in the other's hearts. Handing the Ocarina of Time to Zelda Link nodded briefly at Dark who returned the gesture, their ears were soon greeted by the soft melody of the Ocarina which soon sent Maemi, Link and Navi back to seven years.

Once the trio had vanished Zelda's hands shook as she covered her face with her hand, tears ran down her face as a sob left her lips. Watching her Dark placed his hand on her shoulder, his own heart was torn from what he had to lose and yet… he had gained things in return. Priceless things that he would treasure no matter how bad things were.

* * *

" ** _Let's keep a secret_** " _a finger was placed to their lips_ _as they looked at Maemi who smiled softly at them "_ ** _do you think you can look after something for us? But you must promise not to tell anyone that you have it_** _"_

Clapping her hands together Maemi made a small prayer as she knelt before the Master Sword, her hair now up to her lower knees was pulled into a messy bun like ponytail. Wearing a wide sleeved blue dress with white sleeves and black shoes, Maemi focused solely on making a wish.

" _I want to forget everything, please seal my memories away until they are needed Fi. I know it's a harsh thing to do, but I have a promise that I have to fulfil and I would rather live in ignorance than have others use those who I care about to make me hand it over_ " Maemi said mentally as she continued to speak to the sword.

"Maemi? Maemi where are you?" Zelda's voice echoed in the entrance, slowly she walked through the temple until she saw her sister approaching her with a kind smile. "Maemi there you are! Link is going soon and you're hiding here" Zelda said as she grabbed her sister's hand and walked towards the door.

"Honestly! What am I going to do with you?" Zelda asked wearily as Maemi continued to follow, curious as to why her sister wasn't speaking Zelda stopped to look at her "is something wrong?" blinking Maemi smiled still, only her eyes showed uncertainty which left Zelda more confused.

"I'm sorry… but who are you?" Maemi asked in a kind but polite voice.

* * *

 **My apologies for it being rushed, my mind had literally left the building. That and the times I wanted to write got blocked ^ ^'**

 **Looks like OOT has come to a close, what will happen next?**

 **Have a good evening**


	37. Chapter 36: Arc 3 Mishaps in the Woods

**I will not leave your side, that is a promise**

 _"Please take care of her" a girl's voice laced with worry pleaded as she saw a boy place a silent girl wearing a blue cloak near their age on a chestnut horse with a white mane. The silent girl placed her hands on the man but was mindful not to hurt the horse, her eyes remained semi void of emotions while her mind remained confused due the unfamiliar surroundings._

 _"I promise" the boy vowed with a sharp nod, knowing that he would hold on to that promise no matter what after all they went through. He would never leave the girl who would travel with him once more just because of his own mission... even if she didn't remember anymore, she was still someone who had been there for him through even the worst situations. The girl who spoke to him watched in sadness as the pair left the castle entrance that would lead them towards Castle Town, which in turn would then allow them to cross a drawbridge resulting in the onlooker to realise that this was actually happening to her dismay. Tears ran quickly down her reddened cheeks the moment reality finally settled in. Yes, she had given the Ocarina of Time to the boy but she had secretly hoped it would help her sister remember who she was once more the moment her sister saw it. But alas it was for naught. Now she would be left wondering if she would ever see her sister smile once more, recognising her as a sister, remembering how close they once were._

 _But for how long she would have to wait the girl had no idea and that was the cruel question._

 ** _Little Alice fell down a hole,_**

 ** _Down a hole_**

 ** _That she could not escape from_**

 ** _Darkness , _**

**It _continued to fill her line of vision_**

 ** _Until there was no escaping the hellish nightmare she created_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Or had she?_**

 ** _Only seeing the end to the dream could she finally see things clearly_**

 ** _That is..._**

 ** _If she was able to find the truth in time_**

 ** _What a sad tale indeed…_**

Link sighed inwardly as he rode on Epona with Maemi, who during the journey continued to wear a blue cloak that provided warmth for her slim form as they travelled through the forest. Curious and with eyes filled with wonder the amnesiac girl to look left, right, forwards and at times backwards in order to see things that would catch her interest. As Link watched this his heart continued to grow with sorrow from seeing her behave in this manner. Why did she have to lose her memories? What had happened when he had been away? She had been fine the day before, so what could have caused this? So many questions plagued his mind but none of answers had made sense. Link during this time tried to catch the flickers of a blue glow which would help him find where Navi could have went. Even her disappearing made no sense, why had she not spoken to him? Why did she not tell him why she was leaving him? Had he meant so little to her that she would flee without looking back? Now Maemi- his little sister was in a predicament, where was he going wrong? Why was he forced to see people leave him? He never asked for this, he was placed the burden of saving and this was his reward? Just feeling cheated and hurt left a vile taste in his mouth.

"Um… this place feels weird" Maemi's soft timid voice snapped Link out of his daze, blinking slowly he kept his hands on Epona's reins feeling a little on edge. Another thing that bothered him, she now had no powers which meant she would be left vulnerable to attacks. Something that was the last thing he wanted to happen, if he had known this the day before he would have tried to prevent it from happening or at best kept her at the castle. However even Link was not that stupid, nobles or even more dangerous people would have taken advantage of her which meant Zelda would have no choice to leave Maemi with him. A thing the blond haired boy was sure was hurting Impa but she would not be able to protect two children at once if they were needed in two places at once. Even the white haired woman Sheikah refused to allow anyone near Maemi and strangely enough the king himself. Maemi who just after she revealed the treachery of Ganondorf had been on bad terms with her adopted father to Zelda, Impa and Link himself given how they use to get along well. To make it more frustrating Maemi had refused to tell anyone about what happened between her and the King. Instead the King of Hyrule had banished Ganondorf from Hyrule resulting the Gerudo warning the Hyrulian King that there would be blood for refusing to make a truce. However instead of it going back with some dignity Maemi had stormed over towards Ganondorf and somehow slapped him so hard his teeth rattled by the force of her blow.

" _If you ever think of coming back so help me Ganondork I'll burn you alive! Got that?!_ " Hearing this had shocked everyone who had been in the room and even Ganondorf, despite the fact he was angry at how she would insult him through his name had gone pale in fear from what he had seen. Before he would have chuckled at how gutsy a child would be from standing up to an adult like that only, her eyes and hands showed a different tale. Her form had almost been surrounded in black icy flames that flickered, near quiet, deadly but moved in a dangerous manner that looked as if it would pounce at any time. Her eyes as she glared at him turned blood red and her teeth bared them in warning. Link meanwhile nearly shivered as Dark's image almost came to mind leaving him to wonder if part of him remained within the young girl, deep down he hoped that was not the case. Zelda who was seeing this had almost screamed in fear until Maemi returned to normal the moment Ganondorf left, who in turn was almost shaking violently despite trying to keep himself together.

Link even now would never forget that day, as it was during that same day the King had dragged her to his studies after Ganondorf had left and it resulted in Maemi storming out the room in a furious fit.

"Stay close Maemi, I'll keep you safe I promise" Link said in a gentle tone as he kept one arm around her waist while one hand remained on the reins, turning to look at him she smiled at him. As she turned Link looked at her innocent naïve eyes and giggled in a childish manner. It scared him, she was so vulnerable without her memories and it was because of that Link wanted nothing more than to turn back. But it was too late now. They were in the Lost Woods and it was a dangerous place for anyone to be in, one false move and they were as good as dead.

"You're so nice" Maemi beamed at him brightly that made him mentally wince, a small but anxious hmm left his lips as he looked at her. Hearing this made her giggle even more before she turned to look at what was in front of them "I know we'll be okay" Link bit the inner left side of his cheek. He truly hoped that was true.

"It's weird though…" Link blinked in surprise as he tried to process what was she was saying.

"What is?" Link asked looking perplexed as he tilted his head slightly to the left side causing some of his hair to brush his left ear slightly.

"Being called Maemi" Link paused from her reply "I don't really know why but it feels like I should recognise the name and yet… I don't" Maemi said looking forlorn as she looked up at the trees, her eyes pensive and void of emotions leaving Link to swallow thick bile. It still felt like a sick joke at how she couldn't even remember her name. Her birth name of all things, powers he would understand but her name- her identity made Link feel a sense of powerless. It too everything in him not to cry, Link however refrained from doing so. He would never cry in front of her, she was innocent- unaware of what was going on. If she was aware on the other hand then it would have left him feeling more rotten at how he was behaving. Not caring that he was the Hero of Time. Even he was sure that heroes would be allowed to break down and be left feeling such sadness. This was his sister like friend and now she looked like a former shadow of herself.

"But you can call me that if you want" Maemi said as she beamed at him once more after she whipped her head quickly to look at Link, her hair tousled thanks to the light breeze that blew past them. As they continued to travel in silence, Link continued to feel the presence of magic however… this type of magic was becoming more denser than normal and started to make Link a little uncomfortable. This was not natural for sure and he was left unsure of what to make of it, soon he was left with the feeling that they were no longer alone. His body as this idea filled his mind tensed up and went cold. He was riding a horse with a powerless Maemi, his arms were preoccupied with both the reins and keeping Maemi on the horse. Another thing that left him wanting to be frustrated- she couldn't ride a horse anymore.

"Maemi… I need you to keep holding the reins, stay on the horse no matter what" Link whispered as the feeling of being watched continued to alert him. Maemi as she heard this blinked but kept still, her mind went to how he behaved like this before when a monster was about to appear and attack them. Swallowing while biting the inside of her cheek, Maemi who's eyes grew worried nodded slightly which was enough to give Link the signal that she was listening. Something which assured Link that she had caught on with what he was hinting to- danger. However what happened next left Link unprepared for what happened next.

Two sudden balls of lights appeared in front of Epona causing her rear her front legs up and neigh in fright, which in turn caused Maemi and Link who had also been started by the sudden move to fall back. A yelp left Maemi's lips before Link wrapped his arms around her waist in order to make sure she didn't get hurt from the sudden fall, to his dismay it caused them both to black out from the harsh impact of the ground.

* * *

A giggle left a puppet's lips as he approached the two fallen bodies, hearing his fairy friends he continued to move closer titling his head sharply from side to side he observed them. Noises of rattling entered his ears as he moved. Soon the puppet approached the fallen boy and began to go through the boy's pouch, a yelp of delight filled the puppet as he grabbed the fallen boy's ocarina and lifted it up in order to see it glow in a mystical manner.

"Oh what's that Skull Kid?" the light yellow fairy asked with a curious look on her face as she approached the puppet.

"I don't know" the Skull Kid said before blowing on the instrument, the puppet jumped in surprise before a wide smile formed on his face. "It sounds pretty! I like it!" he chirped with glee, meanwhile a purple fairy spotted Maemi's sleeping form approached her cautiously.

"Hey Skull Kid… I think the girl's head has a cut, we might have hurt her" the purple fairy said weakly as he looked at them sideways, curious the pair looked at him before spotting Maemi who had a cut on her cheek thanks to a small sharp stone near her head. Approaching her the Skull Kid tilted his head quickly in order to see if she was okay.

"Maybe she has something valuable on her?" the yellow fairy suggested, startled the purple fairy released a loud shrill bell noise from moving quickly.

"Tatl! We don't steal from injured people!" the purple fairy cried as he saw her sour look.

"We stole from the boy didn't we?" she commented dryly causing the purple fairy to sink with a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah… but he's not that injured, we only spooked him. Right Skull Kid?" the purple fairy asked only to pause and look at the puppet who had not responded. "Skull Kid?" The puppet stared at Maemi's sleeping form, despite kneeling down on one leg his left hand remained holding her long fringe that allowed him to see her face. His face had become blank.

Right hand now clenched in anger as his body rattled in unrestrained fury which soon scared the fairies who watched.

"Skull Kid?" the purple fairy quivered in fear.

"Are you okay?" Tatl asked now growing worried by their friend's sudden change of mood but could not move an inch. This hadn't been the first time he had acted like this, last time it had been because of a broken mask. It was a pretty pink mask which had a woman's face that looked like it had been carved out of smooth wood, just seeing the shattered mask had left Tatl disappointed that she could not see what it was like before only that thought soon vanished from seeing their friend grip the remains tightly. Moving his head up in a shot their friend released a broken animalistic scream that sent shivers down their spines and scared those nearby. The scream despite being filled with sorrow was filled with fury and unrestrained hatred. Even now Tatl had no idea of what the mask meant to the Skull Kid but just remembering that event left a deep fear in Tatl, something had gone wrong just after they found a mask from that weird man. Ever since the puppet like creature started wearing the mask he had changed slowly until he pulled bigger pranks that resulted in stealing and hurting people. Just seeing Skull Kid react to seeing the girl left Tatl baffled, was this girl someone close to their friend? If so why was she here? Didn't she know that this place was dangerous?

Looking at the girl closely Tatl could almost feel a sense of protectiveness fill her and yet, she felt comfort from being close to the girl. Strange as it was she wanted to remain close to the girl but knew that would be impossible.

"He dare…" a low voice entered Tatl's ears startling her for a second, turning side to side she tried to pin point where the voice had been. It sounded so wrong to her ears, so evil, so cruel, it scared her to the point she wanted Skull Kid and her brother to flee.

"Skull Kid?" the purple fairy called in a timid voice which made Tatl's body go cold.

"He dare steal her from me and bring her to these woods?" Skull Kid said in an inhuman voice before catching the low groans coming from the boy. His fingers from his right clenched and unclenched from seeing the boy, now taking in his appearance.

" ** _I see you now boy… you may be younger now, but I recognise your filthy form. You thieving liar!_** " The Skull Kid released the hair of the sleeping girl and went to approach the boy, only before he could do anything a single voice stunned him.

"…Link?" the girl's weakened voice alerted them that she was stirring.

"We should go" the purple fairy urged the Skull Kid who was standing over boy's form. Looking quickly at the girl's form for a brief moment, the Skull Kid rushed towards the horse and tried to ride it only the horse resisted. It tried to send the Skull Kid off but was unsuccessful.

* * *

Link who had gotten up minutes after hearing Epona looked around quickly, squinting his eyes he quickly felt his heart leap in worry as he saw a brownish red blur ahead of them.

"Epona!" Link yelled as he got up and ran in order to get his horse back, while he ran his mind had immediately forgotten about Maemi who was still out cold from the impact to her head. As Link tried to catch up to the Skull Kid he was soon left screaming the moment fell through a hole, only what happened next left him scared beyond belief.

" **I will show you what happens when you cross me boy! Let me make you so weak and pathetic that even you'll know what it's like to feel powerless. Trapped without a glimmer of hope** " and with that everything went dark for Link.

* * *

"…Link?" Maemi's eyes slowly cracked open now feeling her body slowly regain the ability to move, she released a low whimper as she now registered pain in her right cheek which resulted in moving her right hand to touch the tender spot. A low hissed left her lips before she retracted the hand to look at it, crusted dark red powder stained her fingertips before she moved her index finger and thumb in order to examine it. Curiosity and wonder filled her eyes at how something like this could come from her cheek, at the same time it worried her about how it got there and why her cheek was throbbing in pain. Placing her hand back to her cheek she looked round in worry.

"Link? Where are you Link?" Maemi slowly stood up on shaky legs in order to see where she was, to her shock Link and Epona were missing causing her to not only swallow thickly but bit the inside of her cheek. Gripping the sides of her cloak that hid her upper arms she looked round before moving forwards in hopes of spotting her friends. Soon she caught the signs of what appeared to be disturbed grass and followed it until she came across a hole, just seeing it scared her. Part of her did not want to jump in as she had no idea of what could be down there despite the fact that the tracks led her to this spot. Another part of her wanted to swallow her fear and jump with belief that she would be alright, however fear prevailed over her body causing Maemi to shake. Ignoring the cold dark night air, not knowing if the cold or fear was causing her to shiver worry continued to gnaw at her. Were Link and Epona safe? Had they gone down this path.

" ** _Heh… you're now growing scared kid?_** " A blunt voice startled Maemi out of her panicking, as she continued to look at the hole that remained under a tree. " ** _What happened to the fearless kid that would step head first regardless of what would happen next? This isn't like you. You disappoint me if you continue to act like this, you didn't do all this just to turn into a scared weakling. Don't tell me you're going to be like those who mewl for help?_** " Maemi as she heard this felt her body react, all traces of shivering vanished as she felt a strange emotion surge from within. It was not a bad feeling but something else, something she could not pin point as she was not aware of things. People would describe what they would call feelings or body something that even she was left baffled by. Despite being mentally unsettled by being slow while containing next to no knowledge of anything Maemi had tried her best but would always feel pathetic afterwards, regardless of Link's encouragement. She was no stupid, she knew he was feeling upset about her lack of what he called memories. Apparently he did know her given how he acted with her but she did not know him. It left her what someone once said guilty for putting him through this. Part of her had wondered why he even kept her with him and now, he was nowhere to be seen. Something that worried her.

" ** _Push forward, don't look back… otherwise we won't see each other again. Don't disappoint me human or I will make sure that we will never meet_** " Maemi grip moved from her cloak to sides of her dress by her waist, worry filled her mind while beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face. Not knowing how far the drop caused a bit to form on the bottom of her stomach, before she could do anything her foot slipped causing her to fall face forward into the hole.

" ** _Oh do be nice to little Alice will you! No one said it was easy to fall down a rabbit hole"_**

Maemi screamed as she continued to fall, her arms now went near her face in order to shield herself from the impact. Soon bright spectrum colours entered her line of vision which left Maemi startled and worried. Where was she? Why was this happening? Did Link fall down here?

To her dismay before Maemi could figure out what was happening she immediately landed on a bed of flowers and red coloured leaves, a winded cry left her lips before she passed out. Not knowing or hearing a dark form rattling as it stood over her form.

 ** _Too much had been lost,_**

 ** _Too little had been gained,_**

 ** _In the end_**

 ** _Good byes were all that's left_**

 ** _Broken ties,_**

 ** _Furious feuds,_**

 ** _And so many regrets,_**

 ** _Many many regrets,_**

 ** _That could never be taken back or undone._**

* * *

 **Hiya Everyone!**

 **Happy New Year! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouriting and following it. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far ^ ^**

 **There is a hidden message in this chapter, does anyone know what it means?**

 **Sorry for the late update just finished the chapter tonight around midnight ^ ^; I hope I will be able to update it sooner but if not I applogise as I am working and am updating other stories or stuck in a writers block, just to say I have the plot already set up I just need to type it up. The story is also on Wattpad along with some other stories as well if anyone wants to look.**

 **Once again thank you to everyone who has been with this story it means a lot**

 **Have a good morning/evening!**

 **~Ai**


	38. Chapter 37: Down the Rabbit Hole

_"_ _Why would a mask resembling a butterfly be reduced to ashes?" the owner asked softly. "For a butterfly symbolizes change- transformation, so why would it be destroyed? Hmm" the man closed the lid carefully before taking the box to the counter, once the box was placed he then looked at the window._

 _"_ _Is there a disturbance I wonder? For any kind of mask could have been destroyed and yet this one was instead, a mask with special meanings to it" the owner pondered as he then opened the lid to see the ashes remained in the box._

 _"_ _Is something bad going to happen?" the young male asked with a weary look as he held his hands together in worry. His father remained silent before sighing._

 _"_ _Given the nature of this mask, something that could promote good change… it is likely" the owner said before dumping the ashes of the mask into a bin. "Such a waste indeed my son, it looks like whoever is destined for this mask will never obtain it" the owner tutted before closing the box._

 ** _-\\-\\-\\-_**

The first thing Maemi felt as she slowly opened her eyes was discomfort, a weak groan left her lips as she moved the nearest hand to her face. Her eyelids only cracked open enough to show blurry images, mixture of colours containing red, orange, green and brown continued to blind her due to how vivid they were. Startled but tired Maemi closed her eyes as quickly as she could to block out the offending lights, her body continued to ache and just moving her right hand took too much effort leaving her confused as to what had happened. All she remembered despite having a hazy memory before blacking out was seeing a hole under a tree and slipping into the darkness, however to her confusion darkness hadn't been the only thing that greeted her. Bright lights that reminded Maemi of what Link told her once they saw it appear in the sky- a rainbow of colours surrounded her line of sight. To her dismay the lights had been too much and caused her to pass out, now she was left unsure of where she was and where Link was.

" _Link…_ " Maemi slow forced her now screaming limbs to move, the effort caused them to shake violently before she gave up after ten seconds. Low labored breaths left her trembling lungs while her heart thundered against her chest, worry for her missing friend continued to eat at her mentally but despair filled the tired child. Her limbs against her wishes started to go lax before her conscious followed suit.

What seemed like minutes Maemi slowly opened her eyes, this time the blurry colours faded leaving her with a mini underground forest startling her enough to sit up. A sudden weak cry left her lips before she looked around to take in her surrounding area. Startled she saw stone floors leading to a set of stairs, curious she slowly turned her head, feeling out of place as she observed the area.

" _I… I think I was moved, this doesn't seem like the area I fell in_ " Maemi commented as she looked at her hands only they were covered in black gloves that had white lace flower decorations at the ends. However despite being dark she could make out traces of dirt and soiled leaves signalling that she had been in some kind of forest, but where was the question and seeing behind her a moving set of operators left her baffled given that she could not have moved all the way from where she had been before to the area she was in now all by herself. Someone had to have moved her but who?

"I am not getting anywhere by just sitting on the floor" Maemi muttered lowly before pushing herself up, slowly gripping the wall for support she hoisted herself up only to buckle and stumble from standing up. A startled but semi quiet yelp left her lips before she was able to ground herself, preventing her fall in the process. Once she was sure that she was safe Maemi released the wall and leaned against it, her chest heaved slightly from the effort she had to make but was happy she could move again. Looking round once more she soon looked at the ground by her feet, she paused once she saw her shoes.

"What is… going on?" Maemi whispered before noticing that her clothes were different. Spying a puddle she shakily moved towards it in order to see what she was wearing, her eyes went wide in shock as she took in the reflection that stared back at her. There in the reflection, her look alike could be seen wearing a black Lolita dress which had a with a semi thin bodice that gave her some air to breathe in, on the dress had white lace on the ends of the three layered dress that went up to her lower legs but just ten centimeters above her ankles, black bows with white edges could be seen on the skirt part of her dress and elbows. Her black sleeves were thin and reached until her elbows, past the elbows the sleeves were bell shaped and were up to her wrists which also white frills stitched to them at the ends. A black sash was tied around her waist while a black bow which has white frills at the end of it, they could be seen as she turned round slightly. She could see that she was wearing a a pair a black socks and a pair of black doll shoes, on the shoes had black bow buckles that have white on the ends of them as well just like the design on her dress. Maemi bit her lower lip as she now took a look at the black gloves which she now noticed had small black bows with white on the ends of them. Moving her hands slowly she felt weird as she saw her hair was now being covered by a black bonnet which had white frills on the ends of them, the black strings that had white stitching were tied under her chin keeping the article of clothing in place. In the end just seeing her new outfit left the uneasy Maemi feeling more bewildered at how she could even be wearing these new clothes considering that she didn't remember changing clothes at all. Did that mean someone changed them in her sleep? Thinking this left her shivering sharply before a slight noise caught her attention, curious she turned to her right and stared at the stairs with cautious eyes.

Was it safe to trust the noise? If anything it felt safe, left her feeling warm and at ease strangely enough. Slowly she recognized the noise to be an echoing melody that continued to circulate through the area. Link as Maemi remembered had warned her about going towards dangerous areas but at that moment Maemi felt she had no other options left, her friend was missing and she was getting desperate. Maybe the music maker could help her?

Swallowing she looked at her reflection once more before walking towards the steps, water splashed lightly against her shoes as she walked over the puddle that led her to the upper floor. While walking her ears caught the sound of groaning wood that sounded like it was moving at a calm pace, the music that she was trying to pin point continued to get louder and louder to her relief until finally she reached the upper floor that led her to a strange room. Looking round her body shivered as the melody left a haunting noise in her ear. Part of her wanted to close her eyes and smile, she wanted to relish this lovely music but to her dismay the music stopped. Curious she opened her eyes to see a strange man with semi closed lidded eyes. Neither said anything for what seemed like minutes until finally a soft chuckle left the man's lips.

"You're a strange girl indeed" the man said causing Maemi to blink in surprise.

"…" Maemi stared at him with a dumbfounded look, not knowing what to say to that comment.

"You've reached a point of misfortune, have you not?" the man who had short brown hair asked, beside him was a large bag of masks.

"I… I don't understand" Maemi said meekly as she laced her fingers together and tightened her grip on them. "Who are you?" Maemi asked causing him to raise his brows.

"Hmmm?" The man stared at her for a bit before walking towards her, startled she took a step back as the sudden move left her unsettled. Seeing this he stopped just a few meters away "worry not young lady, I will not hurt you. I see that you've met with sad circumstances. Are you lost young lady?" the man asked with a curious look as he observed her meek appearance.

"I…" Maemi swallowed as she looked up at him. "I'm looking for my friend, he wears green" Maemi spoke softly as she looked up at him, she almost tensed up from seeing his surprised reaction.

"Oh? You mean the Deku Shrub who entered this area? He was stuck with a curse I'm afraid, the one who cursed him stole a valuable mask from me so your friend has gone to help me get it back" Maemi as she heard this gasped in shock.

"He was turned into a Deku Scrub?!" Maemi cried out in alarm before looking at the door "I need to find him, thank you sir!" Maemi said before hastily walking towards the door.

"Oh before you go!" The man called out startling Maemi enough to make her stop and look at him "have we met before?" baffled Maemi tilted her head slightly to the left.

"I'm afraid I have not seen you before, but can I ask… who are you?" Maemi asked now remembering her previous question, startled the man released a startled 'hmm'

"Oh how rude of me, I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I sell masks for a living" the man said with a bright smile, however Maemi even though he was being sincere felt an odd vibe radiating off of him. He left her uncomfortable and feeling like there was next to no sincerity in his body language despite his voice sounding genuine.

"I… see" Maemi paused before bowing politely "I'm…" Maemi paused once more before placing a right fingers to her lips as realization filled her mind.

"Is there something wrong young lady?" the man asked as he observed her body language, curiosity filled him as he saw her looking uneasy.

"I… I don't remember who I am" Maemi admitted weakly surprising the man "I don't know where I came from or what my name is, but… my friend calls me Maemi but…" a sad smile formed on her lips.

"The name feels so foreign, I don't recognize the name at all. I feel like a stranger to it" she admitted as her hand slowly went to grip her other hand tightly, startled the man's brows went higher.

"Now that is a predicament, maybe if you explore Termina you might be able to find out who you are?" The man suggested but was mindful of his distance as to not upset her once more, he watched her bite her inner cheek with a anxious look on her face.

"I don't know…" Maemi said quietly before looking up at him with stern but worried eyes "my friend needs my help, whoever took Epona and cursed him is still around. I maybe useless but I can't stand here and let him do this by himself" Maemi said as her expression changed, showing that she was now more determined to find her missing friend. Seeing this the man smiled.

"I see, may I take a moment of your time young lady?" the man asked causing Maemi to blink.

"What is it sir?" Maemi asked feeling a little on guard with what he could possibly want, seeing her tense up made him smile.

"I merely wish to teach you a melody, one that can heal even curses. Will you like to hear it?" the man asked surprising the now startled girl who's eyes went wide, immediately she disregarded all caution and nodded.

"Yes please sir" Maemi nodded causing him to chuckle softly. Soon a large piano appeared leaving her in awe as she watched him sit on a chair.

"Listen carefully to the melody I play" the man instructed before playing a series of notes, as she listened her eyes slowly closed allowing her to focus solely on the music.

" ** _Hear my call_**

 ** _Hear my cry_**

 ** _Sing my lullaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hear my call_**

 ** _Hear my cry_**

 ** _Sing my lullaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Feel your eyes dim_**

 ** _Feel your heart sing_**

 ** _Feel my music sway in your soul_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Feel the darkness leave,_**

 ** _Purged from your soul_**

 ** _Hear my last lullaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As it gives you life_**

 ** _For my last lullaby guides_**

 ** _Will always leave you safe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Truly it is magnificent_**

 ** _To be free and smile_**

 ** _Free from burden_**

 ** _._**

 ** _And the pain-_**

 ** _Which spawns from the-_**

 ** _Darkness and hopelessness_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I can only wish_**

 ** _For you a safe return_**

 ** _Please come back_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hear my voice_**

 ** _Come back my lost heart._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Darkness please sleep_**

 ** _Flee from this mind_**

 ** _Spare this tortured soul_** " Maemi sang, her heart as she sang started to cry as her voice wobbled. Tears stained her face but continued to sing until the last note had been played, as she sang the man looked at her carefully from the corner of his eye. His brows furrowed slightly before a satisfied smile formed on his lips.

"That is magnificent, one I must say sounds magical" the man said before packing away his piano. Sniffles continued to leave Maemi's lips, using her sleeves she wiped tears away from her reddened eyes as sadness continued to fill her. Why had- how had she been able to sing that song? She didn't even know where she had heard it from to begin with. Maemi soon flinched as she felt his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him, there in his free hand was a white handkerchief that left her baffled.

"A young lady such as yourself should not cry, you have a beautiful voice" the man said softly as he patted her head lightly, not caring for the lost and vulnerable look that remained on her face. "Your voice can be powerful, if I am right it can change a lot of lives but you must have the confidence to use it. Remember this song and you will be able to help your friend, alright?" the man asked with a soft smile, staring at him she slowly nodded before her eyes dimmed as she became overwhelmed by what happened.

"Find your friend, I am sure he is looking for you" the man said causing Maemi to pause for a few moments, looking up at him she nodded sharply before rushing out the room without a word. As he watched a low but soft chuckle left his lips.

"I can see why you watch over her… father" was all he said before he took a seat and waited for the pair to return.


	39. Chapter 38

**Hiya I hope everyone is doing okay.  
**

 **Warning- A character in the story says some bad words that will not be suitable for children.**

* * *

 _Something is wrong_

 _I feel it…_

 _Something has happened…_

A man with black hair turned to look as he stood in the courtyard of the castle, his brows furrowed as he tried to remain passive as he stared at the sky but the sudden sharp agony coursed through every fibre of his body. His hands clenched tightly into balls as frustration and worry consumed him. Someone who he considered close had vanished, their connection had severed to his horror.

 _I… can't sense her anymore…_

 _But how?_

"Dark?" Black eyes turned to face one of the entrances leading to the castle, there stood before him was a tall blond haired woman. Her cerulean eyes showed concern as she noticed something was wrong.

"My lady" Dark bowed politely as he faced the woman who was no longer a princess but the queen of her country. His emotional barrier now back up despite the worry that echoed in his mind, something had happened. Something was wrong and he was powerless to find out due to the fact he was tasked to remain here. Zelda as she looked at him almost completely faltered by his sudden expression change.

"Is… is something wrong?" Zelda asked, her voice cautious and polite as to not upset him however that idea vanished as she saw a flash appear in his eyes.

"I'm fine" Dark replied curtly before a smirk formed on his face, something that grated on her nerves as revealed that he was hiding something. At the same time her mind went to the hero who shared Dark's face, just seeing it left her dreading that he would tarnish the hero's face. "Why my lady, why would you worry about such a lowly bastard such as I?" he asked slyly, her mind jumped as she realised why she approached him.

"You are not to say such words! Especially in front of the queen!" a guard said coldly before faltering as Zelda held her hand up.

"At ease, I am familiar with how he behaves. Please leave us for now" Zelda ordered the surprised guard, her eyes continued to focus on the dark hared male who remained emotionless. His eyes showed he was bored and unamused by the tirade between her and the people, it was clear he was just an unwanted outsider and yet he stayed… for her sake.

"M-My Queen!" the guard cried before hearing a groan from Dark.

"She told you to leave, so go or I will" Dark warned coldly, his eyes now narrowed causing the guard to panic. Seeing the dark eyes that reminded the guard of a never ending pit of ink which no one could escape from. It terrified the guard immensely to the point he clamped his mouth shut and left, Dark as he watched the guard leave scoffed before pausing halfway to see Zelda's disapproving look.

"I can handle my men, why must you be nasty to them? You will never gain their respect-"

"Respect?!" Dark asked loudly before chortling dryly, his head shook slowly before he narrowed his eyes at her "my dear queen you're mistaken, I'm only here because of her. You will gain no respect from me and if it weren't for her, you and that hero would have died long ago" Dark said with a baleful smile that sent shivers down her spine, there she could see the true darkness seeping from every inch of him and knew that he could destroy everything if he wanted to. But to her relief chose not to. He had not ruined her or tried to take over the castle, instead he remained living in her castle until the darkness returned as her sister had predicted. The dreaded question was when? When would Ganondorf break free?

"And yet you did not" Zelda challenged him, his eyes twinkled to her anger as she resisted the urge to shake in fury. He relished in her anger and fear in knowing that he would backstab her at anytime, he could turn but chose not to because of her sister. It was the only thing that kept him at bay.

"Yet" he agreed before folding his arms, his eyes showing he was going to defy her at any means despite the growing pit that formed in his stomach. The girl who he cared deeply for was no longer in his line of sight, how had she vanished? It made no sense. Part of him wanted to leave and gain answers but knew that he had to stay. The stupid assassins kept showing up when they thought that their guards were down.

"Try as you might Dark, but I am not scared of you. Like me you have a role-"

"What irony!" Dark sneered at her now stunned form "You were the one who forced me away from my light side, I was the bastard that would be forgotten and used by evil. At least they gave me a purpose but what have you given me?" Dark challenged sharply, his right fanged tooth glinted as he sneered at her "a never ending darkness that I could never escape from, I could never feel joy or anger, I was never hungry or full. All I was to do was be forced to witness my light side's lives from birth to death. Never able to live or die, I was an endless existence because of you and those women who call themselves Goddesses" Dark spat at the ground in anger before turning his head halfway to smirk at her pale expression.

"You can never gain my respect or loyalty, neither of you will so stop joking about. You can pretend to care and act all self-righteous all you want but I will never forgive or forget the hell you all put me through" Dark vowed with a controlled furious look that formed on his face.

"' _Oh Sisters, he's so dangerous! Why are we keeping him alive?_ ' ' _What is wrong with you? You know that if **he** dies then the hero will die to_ ' ' _why not lock him away to never see the light of day?_ '" Dark's body shook with anger and laughter as his eyes turned colder and malicious from every word he uttered, he was no fool. He had heard everything they spoke of him when they assumed they were being discrete and those words, all those actions would never leave him… ever.

Zelda's mouth discretely quivered in fear as she listened to the maddening voice, which grew higher once he released the most bone chilling laugh that she would never have ever assumed anyone would unleash. Quietly she watched him acting up once more but made no movement to stop him. They had this talk before and it ended with him in leaving the castle, provoking the fear of being abandoned despite what was agreed on only to feel those emotions flee once he arrived emotionless, calculating and calmer than he had before. Something that unsettled her deeply.

Slowly he unfolded his arms and shook his head at the now unsettled queen. Pity almost formed in his eyes before he shrugged it off. Why pity for those who would never give him the time or day? Who had cursed and treated him like a demonic curse? Maybe Demise had a point by spitting at the Goddesses? They did have it coming more than they should have expected.

"What is even more funny is that you suggested for them to lock me away, the one who would become human and married my light half" Dark spat as his features angry "I will never accept you as my wife no matter what you say or do, just know that it's a marriage of convenience nothing more. So worry not Queeny" his eyes narrowed as he saw he tensing up "I won't ever touch you, I'd rather see the brothel than look at you. So rest easy, think of this as a reprieve-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zelda screamed loudly causing him to raise a brow, her body started trembling violently and she cared not if she was attracting attention. No she was furious and feeling of humiliation filled her body, to make it worse he laughed at her once more.

"What's wrong Queeny?" he asked with a sly smirk as he watched her trying not to snap at him, it felt good. Amusing even to watch her resist the urge to hurt him considering that he had wanted to hurt her every waking day. "Don't like it that when you're ignored? Disregarded? Treated like you should be in nothing more than a small box? What lustful eyes did you have when you watch everyone else?" Zelda as she heard this tried not to storm over towards the smug male who was taunting her in the most vile manner. She tried so hard to be good, tried so hard to give him the benefit of the doubt, she even resisted the urge to slap and punish him for his callous actions. Regardless of how justified he felt they would be. She was not Hylia, she was the descendent of the Goddess turned human but that did not give him the right to treat her like this.

"Shut up…" Zelda's teeth clenched tightly as she glared at his smirking expression, an expression that she wanted to slap out of his face but could not.

"Oh? What was that ' _darling_ '? I couldn't quite catch that?" Dark goaded as he chuckled at her "Don't tell me you feel unwanted? I have been nice enough to let the nobles and members of the royal court speak to you, heck they could have you if you want. Then again you'd be classified as a harlot and then it would reach over to my poor little ears, who wouldn't feel sorry for the poor spouse they claim to be a hero" Dark goaded as Zelda's hair covered her eyes.

"Shut up…" she hissed a little louder than a whisper.

"Still can't quite catch that… whore" Her eyes flashed as she glared at him in anger from the sudden insult. She was anything but that!

"SHUT UP!" Zelda screamed as she took a few steps to slap him only to yelp and flinch as he grabbed her wrist tightly, as she looked up at his eyes she saw nothing but emptiness. No emotion filled them as he smirked at her cruelly.

"Don't like it? Then shut your Goddess damn trap bitch" Dark muttered before he threw her to the floor, a scream ripped itself from her throat from the sudden force that she cradled her wrist before looking at him with stunned eyes as he stood over her fallen form.

"I will never touch a vicious two faced bitch, so consider yourself relieved. After all…" he shrugged with a cruel smirk "It's a marriage of convenience" he said before turning his back on her and looked at the sky.

"You and that bastard deserve each other, then again he has no idea of what you did. Too bad you sent him back in time with your sister" Dark said bluntly as she looked at her hair by her injured wrist.

"I had no choice, she asked to go… besides you never asked what I felt or wanted" Dark raised a brow at her attempt to fight back and turned to smirk at her.

"Why should I care for you? You never cared about me, like him you would send us away. Only for him it's danger and death that awaits him while I'm left as an empty spirit that never experienced life. Now I am in the solid form of a seventeen year old, Should I thank you for this?" Dark sneered as a twisted smirk form on his face that left her shaken. "Didn't think so"

"Dark!" Zelda called out as Dark left her alone in the middle of the maze garden. "Dark!" she screamed as she tried to get up.

"Enjoy your day… harlot" Zelda swallowed thick bile as she watched him melting into the shadows, tears soon formed in her eyes as she sat on her knees. Now covering her eyes she wept feeling her body shaking in agony at how cold and cruel his words were. The worst part is that some of it was justifiable, he was furious and hateful towards her. She regardless of being a soul that was reborn every time thanks to Ganondorf was responsible for his pain. He had never asked for this nor had he wanted to be treated like this, but she could never undo what she had done. It was her words that caused him to be sealed away. She wanted only the light as it would be pure enough to wield the Goddess' sword only at a cost she tore away a piece of him, she broke him in two and now she could see true pain coming from soul of the very first Link's dark side she had exiled. No matter what just seeing the first Link appear even though it was only his dark side never stopped to fill her with guilt and the sick feeling refused to leave, Just finding out the hard way- through her sister that it was him made her want to scream and cry in terror. She could see it was him once the news reached her eyes, he was a broken deformed soul she created by her ideals and now he was here to stay. All because of her sister. But why? Why was he being so nice to her? What made Maemi so special to him?

Only she knew why, images of a teenage girl appeared in her mind. Seeing the girl talking to Link from Skyloft, seeing how close the pair were and then seeing the girl speaking to her step sister. It couldn't be anymore obvious. But she never did understand why Link was so caring to the girl, once the festival ended his mind had never been the same. He was more determined to make the world better, he was… happy? A sad smile formed on Zelda's face before her heart stopped.

 _Zelda's breathing slowed as blood continued to leave her stomach, staining her hair and dress as she looked up at the sky through the broken roof. It was over, Link was never going to see her again and it was all her fault. If only she had waited but her daughter's life came first, that she would never have any regrets over. Soon a child's giggle echoed in her ears causing her to turn her head slowly to the right. There her eyes went wide as she saw her six year old sister who had vanished once she turned twelve, a girl with blond haired and blue eyed stood before her with a smile that left Zelda stunned and in disbelief._

 _"_ How… how? Why are you here sister?" _Only instead of speaking the girl running away from her sister. A giggle left the girl's lips before she turned into an older woman who stood beside a silvery white haired male who held her with kind loving eyes that startled and surprised Zelda. Seeing her sister actually happy and loved broke Zelda's heart, knowing that she had failed as an older sister to make her sister feel welcome and loved. Yes she had a friend but she hardly let them meet, she had been selfish in stopping them from being friends as well regardless of what her father had asked of her. Soon three children appeared beside her sister and the man one of the children had stood out to Zelda and it was the middle child- a boy with silvery white hair and blue eyes. The same eyes that tied Zelda to her sister- Zelrine that stared at her back before he walked away and became an adult. A soft weak gasp left Zelda's lips as she saw him holding a black haired woman with earthy brown eyes with tender hands, worry filled him as she faced her husband with concern. The woman to Zelda's surprise looked like her sister. She shared Sapphire's face and appearance. Did… did that mean Sapphire's line did survive somehow despite the fact her daughter had vanished without any explanation? Only before she could question or assume anything two small bundles appeared in the parents' arms. The bundles then turned into three year old children, both black haired children with brown eyes. Soon one twins turned to look at Zelda who now felt both joy and grief as she recognized who the girl twin was._

 _" **Auntie** " the family vanished leaving an sixteen year old Maemi to kneel down and smile at Zelda who felt tears run down her face. A shaky watery smile formed on Zelda's face as she stared up at her sister/great niece who even after everything had came back for her. _

_"_ **It's time auntie… I have to send you back** " _Maemi said with a sad smile, Zelda as she looked at Maemi slowly lifted her right hand and took Maemi's hand which she offered._

 _" **I know… I just… sorry I feel stupid for not seeing it sooner** " Zelda's voice shook as she released happy tears, she then wiped her tears with her left hand never taking her eyes off of Maemi who continued to smile at her._

 _" **It's okay, you didn't know and I found out not too long ago. I'm sorry that I couldn't let you see Link one last time** " Zelda shook her head as she felt weightless and calm, her soul had now left her body and knelt beside Maemi who looked up at her with warm eyes._

 _" **If I knew you were Zelrine's daughter… it was selfish of me** " Maemi chuckled as they stood up._

 _" **She understands, she just feels bad she couldn't be there for you. But she wanted freedom and he gave her everything and more. I'm just sad she had to witness a painful death** " Maemi said with a guilty pained look, Zelda nodded before humming._

 _" **I will be seeing her soon, so she and father will not have to wait for me anymore. Let's get going, we have a lot to catch up on** " Zelda said as they entered a small portal that would lead them to the afterlife. _

Zelda's eyes shot open, she soon looked up at the area around her before realizing that she was by the fountain located in the center of the maze.

" _I… I had met her before and again…_ " Zelda's eyes quivered as she cradled her face in order to weep, how had she missed all the signs? It was obvious that Maemi felt familiar to her and she had pushed those feelings aside. She had been so worried about Maemi and even now felt like a piece of her had been taken without any warning. She knew that Maemi was trying to be strong for her and in the end she had let her down. She had disregarded everything due to work but the kingdom needed her, she could not be there for Dark like Maemi would have wanted to. She had known that the people would be restless, especially from the fact she was unmarried and had no heir to continue the line. Just knowing this made her smile bitterly knowing that Dark was right on some things. He would never help her. Even if it was a 'marriage of convenience', in the end they had married in his second life. The life that took on Demise to save everyone after failing to stop him before.

In the end the link she had with the Hero of the Skies lived on and it was to her embarrassment Maemi. The fact she hadn't figured it out that it could have been a solid reason why Dark would care for Maemi- she was his daughter regardless of how many times his light side was forced to be reborn and forget everything. The bonds Maemi had with Link and Dark, she never turned her nose or treated Dark with hate. She instead cared for him and treated him as if she… knew what he was feeling?

Zelda forced herself up despite feeling the stiffness enter her bones.

" _I…it couldn't be, Maemi you-?_ " Zelda gripped the ends of the fountain before focusing on trying to find Dark.

" ** _Little Alice fell down a hole_** _"_

Zelda tensed up once she heard the voice, she had heard this before… she couldn't remember where but it filled her with dread and worry.

" **Sadly Alice broke in four**

 **She was scattered upon birth**

 **She was unstable and too dangerous to be born whole**

 **And was unable to feel whole as time went on**

 **Accidents happen**

 **And pieces can get bitter**

 **So one decides to send their shadow to hell**

 **To remove the feelings of guilt and kindness**

 **As one tried to remain the other one consciousness**

 **Only the piece was stolen and turned into a dark fire**

 **Every ounce of control to not cry filled little Alice**

 **Until she almost broke**

 **But was able to find what she needed**

 **Love and acceptance of who she was**

 **Regardless of being whole**

 **She would never truly be fully complete**

 **After all pieces do have minds of their own**"

Zelda's body went cold as she heard the last part.

"Once a piece is taken it gains it's own personality" Zelda's voice quivered in horror and dread "So once she regains her other side she will still be unable to fully merge as they were apart for too long… Maemi" Zelda bit her lip to prevent a sob from leaving her lips.

"It's why you were filled with so much light and very little darkness, you only had two pieces. Why did I not see this?" Zelda sniffled before her eyes narrowed as her mind went to Dark. "I understand now, you suffered like him but did the Goddesses do this to you?" Zelda pondered before her Triforce started to burn causing her to look at the relic, instead of being yellow it was blue and as she felt it could feel sorrow and pain.

"No… it was not planned, your powers were unstable and we only made it worse. Oh Maemi… why?" Zelda placed a hand to her face as a sad sigh left her lips. "Okay… I'll try to make this work, for your sake I know it won't be easy and you left him here for a reason" Zelda whispered softly before looking at the exit. She was going to reason with Dark even if it was the last thing she ever did on Hyrule.

As she entered the Main Hall that was used for audiences and discussions about the kingdom she spotted the ministers and court officials sitting on the chairs startling her deeply.

"It's about time you arrived" Dark's snide voice alerted her that he was annoyed, at the same time he disregarded the looks and comments the others were giving him, slowly turning to look at him Zelda saw that his arms were folded as he leaned back on the chair. How had she forgotten that she had a meeting? Wasn't that why she was trying to find him to begin with?

"Are you alright Your Highness?" A minister who she recognized to be Rauru was looking at her with worry filled eyes as he noticed her eyes were slightly red. Recollecting her self she stared at Dark who stared back at her with an unamused look.

"Dark and I are going to be married in a month's time" Zelda declared shocking everyone in the room.

"Bullshit!" Dark yelled in anger as he shot up from his chair, slamming the table as the people began buzzing about what she said. "I will not agree to this farce! You can marry a corpse for all I care but I refuse to marry the likes of you!" Dark added showing that he was furious beyond belief. Zelda seeing this swallowed heavily despite feeling some satisfaction in knowing that she had got to him one way or another.

"Surely the Hero should be honored to marry a Queen?" Zelda challenged as she folded her arms, her composure now composed and feeling like she was back in her element once more.

"I'd rather serve Ganondorf!" Dark retorted crossly ignoring the comments others were now making. "You can go marry a wall if you feel that it would provide you with more company or one of these idiots!" Dark added before hearing a few ministers curse at him in anger.

"Oh?" Zelda drawled as she smirked at his furious face "Don't tell me you are scared?"

"Of what?" Dark challenged with a mock laugh "You? My 'Dearest' your sister was more scary than you, in fact I would rather go live in the Shadow Temple regardless of how many times that Sheikah tries to kick me out" Zelda hearing this made a mental note about the temple now having a sinking suspicion that he had been trying to hide in there. Walking towards Dark she smirked.

"My rule, my order and we are getting married in a month" Zelda added to his disgust.

"Go marry the pig! He'll be more ecstatic to rip you apart" Dark spat as he watched her involuntary shiver in disgust at what he was talking about, shaking it off she pulled Dark close so she could whisper in his ear.

"I could tell Maemi you're not being nice, after all she is our descendent" Dark felt his stomach drop in horror, his eyes now wild and furious turned to look at her.

"You… bitch, how dare you drag her into this" he hissed as she tilted her head.

"She asked you to help me, what you have been doing- is not helping me. You're hindering and being a nuisance. So swallow your pride and stop being an ass otherwise I could have everyone shun you" Dark hearing this laughed balefully at her while his eyes narrowed.

"Do you think that I would care if I am shunned? That is not new to me" Dark said as she shrugged.

"Calling Maemi it is" Zelda said bluntly before his eyes flashed angrily, her face now turned to one side as pain seared through her left cheek. In shock Zelda placed her hand to her now injured cheek and looked at him with wide eyes to see he was beyond furious. However as she looked closely she saw grief and worry in his eyes. Neither cared about the audience they were creating as they stared at the other with mixed emotions.

"I can't even sense her and yet you think you can act all self righteously? You shameless bitch!" Dark bellowed in angry as she blinked at him. She immediately disregarded the slap and stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? You can't sense her?" Zelda asked before hearing a bitter dark laugh leave his lips.

"It's as I said, before you tried to bother me today I felt our connection break. Someone severed it and I don't know why, so I doubt you can call her either. So try it! Call her I dare you!" Dark hissed at her now pale expression. Rauru as he heard to went pale and fearful for the girl's safety, taking out the Light Medallion he tried to focus on contacting Maemi before screaming as the Medallion shattered in his hand scaring those next to him. Dark as he watched felt disgust and anger fill from within at how ignorant the Light Dwellers had become, how could they not sense the link break?

"Maemi…" Zelda felt her legs lose the will to stand but kept herself strong, something must have happened but knew that if didn't pull herself together then it would be all for naught. She had to carry on, it would have been what Maemi wanted. Steeling herself she cleared her throat sternly in order to make the area go silent, satisfied she turned to look at Dark who glared at her hatefully.

"Regardless of this news the marriage will continue. As Queen I am ordering this and you will not back down. Unless you want everything we have been through to be for naught" Zelda said sharply as Dark twitched and glared.

"Like hell I would marry you-"

"Dark, I understand you are angry at me. But do not punish the people, they have done you no wrong" Dark smirked as he eyed her coldly.

" _So naïve_ " he muttered.

"I do not care" Dark said bluntly.

"So you will not do this for her?" Dark's eyes narrowed angrily.

"She is the reason I am here, if it weren't for her I would still be with her. I refuse to marry you of all people, I would rather marry what was her name? Malon?" He smirked as he saw her jaw tighten in anger. "And I think I made it perfectly clear- I will never touch you, not even if you beg" Dark hissed the last bit before he turned on his heel and left leaving an uproar in his wake, Zelda as she watched pursed her lips before giving the people a look that silenced them.

"Prepare for the wedding, it will commence a month from now"

"But my lady" a minister called out with disgust and worry in his eyes. Zelda shook her head before sighing.

"I understand your concern but this was my fault, I caused him pain to begin with and I need to accept my punishment. Please do not be upset with him as it is justified" Zelda said calmly before leaving, as she left the room she heard Rauru's foot falls echoing behind her and sighed. Turning to look at him she smiled faintly.

"Are you sure that this is what you want my Queen?" Rauru asked before she sighed softly.

"I would want Link but in the end Dark is Link, he is his dark side that I punished unjustly and like the other Goddesses I scorned him. Thinking that he would go evil, that was my mistake and it's been eons since I realised that it was the wrong choice. Now I need to make up for it, I am going to be better and see Dark for who he is" Zelda said with a strained smile, one that he could see past.

"He will make you unhappy" Impa said as she appeared beside Zelda and Rauru.

"I know, I know it will not be easy and it will be faced with problems that we need to solve. It is my chance to make things right, Maemi… she appeared after Demise's defeat and told me off already about how much pain I put Dark through. I know that I've hurt him more than I realised, but in the end he is Link and I need to see past this prejudice of Light and Dark. She was able to so I need to see past this" Zelda said as she faced Impa and Rauru who held proud expressions on their faces.

"Maemi has taught you well" Impa said with a ghost smile while Rauru held a wide smile.

"Don't praise me until I actually succeeded, it's going to be hard for sure" Zelda said softly as a weary smile formed on her face.

"And you have until this life time to actually do it. I wish you luck and hope you do have a happy marriage" Rauru said as worry continued to nag him about Dark.

"I will need all the luck I can get, I have a feeling that I'll be an old crone with no heirs by the end of it" Rauru laughed at her grudging tone while Impa coughed into her fist.

"Did she teach you to be so blunt?" Rauru asked as he looked at Impa who looked away weakly. Trust her adopted daughter to be so callous with her words. Zelda as she heard this felt her cheeks go pink from embarrassment.

"I need to go" Zelda muttered now wishing she could run away.

"Please, good luck with the young man" Rauru said as he left her with Impa who eyed her weakly.

"I'll be on watch" Impa said tonelessly before vanishing thanks to the Deku Nut, once Zelda regained her composure thanks to what happened she exhaled heavily and began walking to where Dark's chambers were. Part of her mind went to Maemi and what could have happened, she wished she was able to know where her sister was but knew that it could wait. Maemi would show up sooner or later.

She always did.

* * *

Maemi as she left the tower blinked in surprise as she saw a town, people were buzzing and working. With what she could not know but kept on walking until she bumped into a purpled haired boy wearing a strange mask.

"S-Sorry" Maemi said with a bashful look as she moved a step back weakly. Looking at her shoes she felt her body tense up, almost as she was anticipating something bad to happen. Confused the boy looked at her as he posted the mail.

"Are you… alright?" the boy asked as he approached her despite the fact they were in a busy area.

"I'm fine, s-sorry for bumping into you" Maemi said as she looked away shyly, the boy's brows furrowed behind the mask and placed a hand on her upper arm. A squeak left her lips as she felt what appeared to be static touch her body. Looking at him she stared at him in shock.

"You… you're cursed?" Maemi asked softly before covering her mouth to mask her surprise, the boy gasped before turning his back on her and started running.

"Hey wait! I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that" Maemi cried as she ran after him, not seeing the Deku Scrub walking towards the post office in order to locate a fairy. "Please sir, I'm sorry. Don't run away" Maemi said before yelping as she tripped and turned her body to avoid hitting a frog. Her eyes scrunched up as she anticipated the impact before opening her eyes to see the boy holding her by her arm and waist.

"Follow me…" was all he said, startled and curious she followed him into a building.

"What is this place?" Maemi asked as she examined the dimly lit room.

"This is part of a building that sells often illegal items" the boy said before removing his mask, Maemi as she looked at him blinked in shock.

"But you…? what happened?" Maemi cried as she took a step towards him, the boy sighed as he looked away. His eyes brooded as he relived the whole night again.

"I was on my way home a few nights ago and an imp wearing a mask turned me into a child, I had my mask that is to be used for a wedding ceremony taken from me that same night" the boy said grudgingly as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"That's not good, did you find any clues that will help you?" Maemi asked with concern on her face.

"A thief comes here often drops items and buys them. Where he is I do not know but I am waiting for him to show up here, rumor has it he is Ikana Valley but I am not sure if it's true or not" the boy said looking more haggard than before, nodding Maemi smiled.

"I'll help you get the mask back, I have a friend who might be in town so when I get to him we will help. I promise" Maemi said with a wide smile that left him stunned, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"You say your friend is here? What can either of you do?" the boy said with a suspicious look.

"What's your name?" Maemi asked causing him to blink.

"Kafei" the boy replied "what is yours?"

"M…" Maemi blinked as she placed a hand to her chin and began to ponder for a few minutes "my friend calls me Maemi" Maemi said with a bright smile, his eyebrows rise up a bit.

"He… calls you?" Kafei asked sounding more suspicious.

"Yup, I am not sure though but if he says it's my name then he must be telling the truth" Maemi said with a giggle that leaves him on edge.

"What do you have amnesia?"

"Yup… I think I do, I can't even remember anything to be honest" Maemi said now looking unsettled as she tried to think back to her last memory, Kafei's mouth drops slowly as he listens to her reply, disbelief fills him as he watches her go from being happy to sad. This had to be a joke.

"Why are you separated from him then?" Kafei asked as he got up to get make some tea.

"I think we were ambushed in the woods, I'm not sure but something like a shadow or bright lights appeared out of no where and scared Epona our horse. Next thing I know is that Link and Epona are missing" Maemi explained as she saw his hand still.

"His name is Link?" Kafei asked looking at her with suspicion once more.

"Yup, we were looking for his fairy and then I ended up here. A man with a bag full of masks told me he is in this town. So I am trying to look for him" Maemi replied as she thanked him for the tea. Kafei frowned before shaking his head.

"For some reason I feel like I should believe you" Kafei said to her surprise, a small smile formed on her face.

"I wouldn't lie like this, it's not good if I remember correctly" Maemi explained as he smiled faintly from her child like nature.

"I know that there's a Great Fairy Fountain nearby, if you speak to her she might be able to help you find your friend. Sadly I can't leave until I get the information I need to retrieve the mask" Kafei said as she smiled brightly at him.

"It's okay, I am just sorry that I couldn't be more helpful. But I promise I will help you once I find my friend" Maemi said with a determined smile that left him chuckling softly.

"Thank you Maemi, I hope we meet again" Kafei said as he placed his mask on and led her to the town once more.

"See you Kafei" Maemi said softly before running towards where Kafei told her about the fountain. Once in the area she spotted a child firing at a red balloon and a guard nearby, smiling she went towards the area of the fountain and entered inside. Immediately she felt warm energy surround her leaving her feeling giddy and at ease until she spotted something between the fire torches.

"Link?" Maemi called out as she saw a green cap, turning round the figure squeaked as it saw her. Blinking she quickened her pace before freezing as she saw a Deku Scrub that wore Link's clothes.

"Ah?! What happened to you Link?!" Maemi cried in alarm as she knelt down and held his upper arms. Soon a yellow fairy fluttered beside Link's form catching her attention.

"My friend the Skull Kid turned him into a Deku Scrub" the fairy said as Maemi looked at her in confusion "don't get me wrong I am only here because he is helping me get back to my brother and the Skull Kid" the fairy said bluntly as she looked away.

"Why is he hurting people? He cursed a man who was going to be married so now the man turned boy is in hiding because of your friend!" Maemi said bluntly as she frowned at the fairy who froze in shock.

"Okay! I know he likes to prank but I'm sure he will change the boy back" the fairy said.

"He won't! It was three days ago and a thief made off with his mask" Link squeaked in shock before releasing a series of squeaks at the fairy. Maemi as she heard him bit her lip.

"I can't understand you Link…" Maemi said wearily before noticing a large pink haired fairy looking at them with sad smiles.

"I can help you with that" the fairy said softly before a soft blue aura appeared around Maemi. Blinking in surprise she looked at Link who's expression showed he was miserable and unsettled by the whole chain of events.

"We'll get you back to normal I promise Link" Maemi said as she pulled him into a hug.

" ** _I'm worried, what if he hurts you to? I still don't even know where Epona is_** " Link's voice echoed in Maemi's now startled ears, only instead of showing her worry she hugged him a bit more tightly.

"We will get through this, we have to" Maemi said before looking at the fairy.

"Is there no way to find out where the Skull Kid is?" Maemi asked the pink haired fairy who pondered for a bit.

"I sense a strong evil on top of the Clock Tower, if you can find your way up there then you can confront him. But the doors will open in two more days. I would suggest that you all prepare before then" the fairy said causing the pair to frown.

"Thank you" Maemi nodded, soon the trio left with a new goal in mind but achieving it was no doubt going to be a harder task then they would have thought.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, let me know what you think**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hiya everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the year so far.**

 **The chapter will be rechecked soon. At the moment I'm posting it but will update this chapter in order to iron it out**

 **I do not own Zelda Nintendo does, nor do I the Bro Code. This is just an idea and has a spin to it.**

* * *

 ** _/_**

 _A light can shine forever bright_

 _But if imbued with darkness, can it be really considered evil?_

 **/**

If there as ever a safe place for Dark, the chances of it being kept a secret for long had now been diminished. Unrestrained fury coursed through him as he glared hatefully at the Queen who now stood before him inside the entrance to the Shadow Temple, to his horror and disgust things immediately spiraled out of his control to the point he was now being forced to stand before her this time in an altar of her own choice. The Temple of Time which even to his dismay was filled with holy light magic that started to eat at his powers of darkness preventing him from ever escaping, or it would have if completed it's job hadn't it been for Maemi's protective powers before they parted.

If someone had told him during his first life as one who had been imprisoned shortly after his escape, during the time he first stepped foot upon the land of Hyrule which had been called by another name. Freedom during that time tasted so sweet on his tongue, he should have been weary of being caught, he should have known that they would have spotted him quickly. But instead focused on the main problem- Demise the Demon King. Sensing this as his opportunity to reunite with his other half, desperate for what had been taken from him. If he had been smarter he would have suspected that they would lay a trap for him in the form of his light side who whether or not had been the bait all along. Just seeing the state of his light side who had been locked up for trying to warn their fellow people of the dangers but had been disregarded, treated as a liar and one who wanted nothing more than to disrupt the peace. It pained Dark deeply back then, all he had wanted was to reunite so they could break out of the dungeons. Sadly just before his light side could wake up he had been captured once more and sealed up within a dark space that not even he could try to escape from. Even then he had no idea of what he had done wrong, was it because he was the dark side of the 'hero'? Did they immediately label him as evil?

 _Hey!_

Dark looked up from where he sat in the sealed space, his eyes despite being not accustomed to the darkness but could hear regardless. Confusion filled him, not knowing what to say or think he could only assume that it was only a trick and looked down at where his hands would have been seen hugging his knees. He could hardly see or know what was around let alone behind him, for all he knew his back was pressed against something cold and slippery.

 _Why are you giving up?_

Dark blinked rapidly as he tried to look round before a sigh slowly left his tired lips. He was tired and heartbroken, why bother hoping for something that would just be beyond his reach? For all he knew it was probably a trick from the Goddesses just to spite him.

 _Don't worry! I'm going to find a way to get you out. Just you wait, but please don't give up! I know you're tired and upset but don't let the darkness win! The doubt and hatred is just there to turn you soul twisted and evil._

A ghost smirk formed on Dark's face as he looked up with half lidded eyes, an irony as he could almost say he was darkness itself. He couldn't even see his face for heaven's sake! He was suppose to be evil in his creator's eyes. So why listen to such drivel?

 _We will meet soon! I'm sorry I can't help you now but please understand it's not because they're mad at you. They have their reasons for why they do this, I spoke to them Link just please wait for me._

Dark as he listened felt his smirk grow bitter, lies… it was all lies. This person or whoever they were was good, lying to him and they didn't even bother to show their face. Even if he did 'believe' them, why waste their time on him?

 _DADDY! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP OR EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE WILL BE FOR NAUGHT!_

Dark's eyes snapped open, his mind now catching up as he realised that he was still in the Temple of Time and not in the empty vast space of darkness that had been his prison. His home for who knows how long.

Now seeing Rauru who was conducting the ceremony was asking if anyone would object only before Dark could say anything a dark look flashed from the Sage of Light's face shocking Dark, fury at how this man could agree to this- this farce! He was the Bastard son who was known as the embodiment of evil that the Hero had been stripped of, how was this man agreeing to this?! This had to be against nature, a law created by this world- time and space even. One that the Goddess' themselves would have declared as sacrilegious, it went against everything that they stood for and created. Light and Dark were never allowed to mix nor marry. So why? Why was this damn woman making things even harder for him? Was it not enough she locked him away and he knew she had done it. Oh, he would never forget the look she gave him once he had tried to break the chains that contained his light side's arms and legs. She stunned him with her powers and dragged him away without a second thought and during that time, no words had been able to leave his lips. Not even a single sound could escape for a millisecond. He would have been gasping for air and she would have made sure that his light side- no one would hear his terrified screams before she locked him away into the never-ending hellish darkness.

Now she had him once again in her grasp. This time sealing him through marriage- a timeless contract that would stay even till death considering the ceremony she was conducting with the Sage of Light. Was this her plan? To keep him close to her so he would never be able to go against her? So he could never taste or know what it was like to be free again? His body slightly shook with fury as his black eyes hardened with each second that went by, she on the other hand showed no emotion. Instead she remained calm and composed as if she was listening to a meeting in the grand hall. He was sure that she didn't want this, so why put them both through such a farce? Why even bother trying to torment him again and again? Didn't she get tired of punishing him for being born this way? He didn't ask for this, he didn't want to be hated or treated like filth. Like an abomination, a child who went wrong because of how he was born. His eyes twitched slightly as she saw him take a step forward, his jaw now clenched tightly as he saw her take his hand.

"Don't touch me…" Dark hissed lowly the moment she was about to lift his hand up, this time her eyes had widened a bit before she quickly composed her self with a small clearing of her throat. This he had to snort at, she was nearly a perfect actress. Acting as if this didn't bother her but he was sure that this would not end well, he would make sure of that. Forcing his hand out of hers he sneered.

"I will not agree to this, so why not let me go eh old man? You know that I don't want this, I'm sure you don't either so why act like this is a joyous occasion?" Dark snapped, ignoring the looks of every minister who took part to witness the occasion. Dark knew that she would never want any of the hundreds of civilians to bear witness to this, after all it was because of his refusal- how he was acting out now that would no doubt solidify the idea of keeping the wedding day private. Zelda during this time remained passive as she soon to his anger took his hand back and slipped the silver ring on his finger to his disgust knowing that this would seal him to her once more but this time through the ties of marriage.

"Don't think that I will not make your live hell" he hissed as he moved his head closer towards Zelda's, looking at him to his shock she smiled.

"I know, but I am serious. This marriage will continue whether you want it to or not" Zelda said in a calm voice that grated on his nerves.

"I will never touch you woman, you have and always will be a curse on my existence. And for that, I will never forget nor forgive. Enjoy your lonely days in the castle" Dark whispered coldly before moving back to see her trembling, a ghost smirk formed on his face knowing that this would get to her. Being alone just like he had been, knowing that no matter how hard she wished she would never be heard and even if they did. There would be nothing they could do to help. "If I could, I would be more than happy to shove you into the space you left me to rot in. You can thank that pig for breaking me out and your sister for letting me walk out into this world you denied me from inhabiting" Dark added before trying to slip the ring off his finger.

"Whether you wear the ring or not" Rauru warned sternly catching Dark's attention "the marriage is binding, nothing you can do will change that" Dark blinked despite the inner hatred that wanted to leave his body. Slowly he smirked at the man.

"Enjoy the mistresses I will bring then, they'll provide me with me company than the ice- no wait" Dark soon folded his arms as Zelda stared at him blankly "that would be your sister and at least she was more kinder than you, one who has a heart of stone. The Stone Cold Queen who will always be out of anyone's reach" Dark commented with a cruel smirk causing Rauru to glare at the dark being who shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"Can I leave now? I have things I would rather be doing than be near any of you filthy pompous-"

"That's enough!" Rauru bellowed so loudly that any muttering had ceased completely, smirking Dark raised a brow.

"What? Can I not be honest about how flawed this kingdom is? Regardless of how hard you're trying to fix this kingdom, it will always be broken and nothing will ever change that fact" Dark challenged as Zelda stared at him.

"Be that as it may, you are Regent of this kingdom now. You can assist-"

"Oh no! I am not fixing anything now" Dark said hotly as he turned to walk away. "You chose to put us in this position so now, deal with this alone" Dark added before slamming the doors shut behind him.

Zelda as she watched felt the need to allow her façade to crumble knowing that he was right, however she refrained from doing so due to the audience that remained in the room. She was alone now and without a doubt had a bigger enemy out of Dark. She had done this, to her dismay all the memories of being Hylia eventually caught up to her and as a result it left her feeling pity for the dark being. She ruined him and chose to seal his doomed existence. She had used them both and despite the guilt she would carry over the years, it never truly did get any easier.

"My Queen if I maybe so bold, why are you tying your fate to his?" Rauru asked quietly as the audience slowly left the building knowing that it was over.

"Because I owe it to him, I caused so much pain to him and never once thought how it would affect them both. Maemi… she was right about light and shadow, still I don't know where she gained that idea from" Zelda looked at him with a sad smile. "She grew up so fast back then, it often make me wonder where all that time went" Rauru's expression changed showing that he was now brooding over the events that took place.

"Is it wise though?" Zelda closed her eyes and smiled faintly.

"She tried to be his pillar of strength, her grandmother told me so and I disregarded it. Thinking that it was a fleeting notion that would fade but it didn't. I do not know what Ganondorf will do in the future but I feel as if I will no longer be able to stop the chain of events that will transpire… since Ganondorf's attack, I feel so powerless" Zelda tensed up as she felt his hand on her upper arm.

"Your Grace, do not be disheartened. That… thing will help us, she left him here for a reason" Zelda as she heard this frowned at him.

"His name is Dark Rauru, please treat him with some respect. I caused him to be this way, if I hadn't gotten involved who knows what changes would have occurred" Zelda said tersely feeling her jaw clench from her past givings, if she had not been so ignorant then the Hero might have become whole once more. Would Dark have made such a difference? She might never know now.

"You cannot dwell on the past, you can only move forward and learn from your mistakes" the sage said before vanishing in order to guard the Temple once more. Sighing Zelda placed a gloved hand to her face, weariness filled her before noticing the ring she placed on her finger. It looked cheap and fake, this whole arrangement she made them take part in wasn't even real. Before when she had married Link again and again had been her happiest times, they had been tied to each other and cared for the other. Loved the other with all their hearts and now she was left with the bitter hatred that lingered in his other half. Forcing herself to regain composure Zelda slowly walked out the Temple with her white wedding dress on, once she opened the door dusk soon greeted the tired monarch before a small glint caught her attention, looking down to her left she spotted the ring she made Dark wear to her chagrin but instead of leaving it she knelt down to pick it up. It did look plain and tacky, the meaning behind these rings were meaningless thanks to what she did.

" _You can only move forward and learn from your mistakes_ " Rauru's words echoed in her mind before she sighed and went back to the castle, grateful that there were no visible guards around. No doubt Impa had made sure to give her some privacy so she could sort her mind out.

What could she do to make some peace between herself and Dark? Trinkets for sure meant nothing, titles were just a waste of paper and words. So what would help mend things at least a bit?

Once she entered the castle she saw a vast empty space and paused.

" _I… that could work_ " Zelda soon approached one of the male servants in order to give a list of instructions, startled but unable to refuse the monarch the servant rushed to find the head carpenter to begin making what she requested. Feeling some relief fill her, it may look bad but it would have a symbol that would mean not just one but two entities that impacted on her life.

Walking towards Dark's chambers she paused at the door before knocking slowly and waited, silence greeted her before she knocked once more. Again silence greeted the awaiting monarch. Frowning Zelda opened the door to see darkness fill the room which immediately took her by surprise before she remembered who would live in such a room. Despite the faint light that emanated from bottom of the curtains it reminded her of a pitch black tunnel which had no light at the end of it. Slowly she entered the room before it slammed shut behind her.

"What do you want now… 'Your Highness'? Surely you have nothing else to humiliate and degrade me with? You've made it clear that I am a someone you love to make an example of, you never learn nor do you stop to think about who you're hurting" Dark said coldly as he remained hidden by the shadows. The only thing Zelda could spot were a pair of red eyes that semi shone in the dark room. Biting the inside of her cheek she stared at him.

"I am aware of my faults, however I do not wish for us to be like this" Zelda tried to assure him before hearing a bitter laugh enter her ears, it left unwanted shivers running down her spine and made her uncomfortable. Compared to Ganondorf Dark was someone who was unpredictable, an entity who on the other hand had made it clear to her that she was not wanted and would not hide his hatred for her when they were alone.

"Good one! I almost believed that you were being serious" Dark said with narrowed eyes, amusement could be heard in his voice.

"Dark I wish for a truce, let us end this ridiculous feud-Ah!" Zelda croaked in shock and pain as she was grabbed by the throat and had been immediately sent onto something soft that reminded her of a bed. The either side of her the bed sank slightly but the hand did not leave her throat to her dismay.

"You think that this is a game?!" Dark yelled angrily "I hate you! I hate you accursed Goddesses and I always will ! You destroyed me and left me to rot in that damn place, you never once thought that I had feelings. I was the spawn of evil FORGETTING that I am part of your so called hero! The Hero you caused to die back then and let me tell you… feeling his first death felt as if someone had ripped me to shreds. Every death, every injury, every emotion- I felt every bit of it. None of it was my own and I was left not knowing if anything was mine or his" He hissed as he leaned close to her ear, ignoring the harsh breathing that was leaving Zelda's lips as she tried to calm herself down to prevent any damages to her body.

"Can you imagine it? Being trapped and left without any hope or any idea of why you was left to endure someone's hate? Of course not, this is all a joke to you and guess what" Dark tightened his grip on her throat earning him more choking noises from Zelda who was trying not to squirm in his grasp, she caught his unforgiving eyes that hardened in such hatred that it scared her. It left her wondering how could such a soul contain such hatred before remembering how this could happen. Guilt and fear consumed her as he leaned closer to her ear, not caring that she was shaking or that her throat was going to sport an angry red hand print on it once she left. "I am done playing your games" Dark shoved her throat against the bed harshly before leaving the room, Zelda remained shaken before flinching as soon as she heard the door slam shut. Not once did she make any motion to leave but instead tried to reorganize her thoughts.

" _Of course not… the only one he would listen to is not even here_ " Zelda thought bitterly. Slowly her eyelids started to fall until she was completely asleep from the loss of energy, sadly the sweet bliss of sleep ended the moment she felt something cold and wet hit her form. A harsh gasp and cry left her lips as she opened her eyes and immediately sat up to see Dark holding a bucket, his expression as she predicted was one of disgust from seeing her on his bed.

"Get out" Dark hissed lowly, not saying anything Zelda stood up and left the room without looking back. Biting her bottom inner lip she clenched her wet hands to her chest knowing that he would find out she left the ring inside his pillow cover. He could hate and scorn her all he wanted and she knew that it was justified, however he will never see her truly break. She may falter but she will hold her own against him. She survived Ganondorf, she will definitely survive this only… the worst part was that it was a part of Link she sent away and punished without any ounce of justification despite the excuses she would give out to defend herself with.

* * *

At times Zelda had wondered why she even allowed herself to get things to be the way they were, she had the opportunity to try and reason with the Demon King. She had the chance to alter the sword she created so only Link no matter if he had darkness within him could wield it but had chosen not to. So many opportunities she had missed or disregarded as she thought that it would be for the greater good, she believed she was helping her people but to her dismay had at times made things worse. She had almost died a few times because of her blunders, people suffered and damages were left behind after it was all over. So many years had gone by before people could try to regain a sense of 'normalcy' but in the end it was just an idea- a fantasy that they could imagine things were okay but they weren't. Scars would always remain and leave others to pick up the pieces that would never be the same again.

Now as she contemplated this, Zelda leaned her back against her bedroom wall. Her right hand covering her mouth as silent tears ran down her face. Why did she not learn? Of course there would be problems, there would be consequences and she in the end had to make the calls. Darned if she did darned if she didn't. It felt like a sick joke and one she couldn't stop being the butt of. Not only had she been disgraced in the royal dinner but some nobles had the cheek to insult her and where was Dark? Outside doing who knows what, as expected he made true to his word. He disregarded her and left her alone for five months. As a result comments about her being barren or being unfit to rule because of her gender became an issue once more. Their Regent was no where to be found for days on end and gossip about the wedding continued to fill their ears with more and more speculations and comments as to why it was considered a bad omen. If anything she would rather fight Ganondorf if it meant she would be away from those who knew nothing about how hard it was for her not to try and fight the Dark King, despite the fact it had been Link who defeated him leaving her and the sages to seal Ganondorf into the Dark Realm. Some even had the nerve to insult Maemi, calling her the coward who snuck away once it had been over and as a result left Zelda unwilling to eat while retreating to her chambers. Tonight however had been the worst, some even challenged and wanted to make an example out of her. Something she could only stomach for so long.

"For a second I thought you were dead with how still you were being" said mocking a voice that startled Zelda, looking up at her window she spotted Dark sitting on the railing cross legged while folding his arms. Her eyes slowly dimmed before a bitter smile formed on her face.

"What do you want? Come to speak ill of me like the others?" She asked bluntly causing his brows to raise up.

"That bad huh?" he asked calmly leaving her more vexed than ever.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself? I'm sure you can get along with them just fine given how they speak of me. In fact they insulted Maemi by calling her a coward among other things after Ganondorf was sealed away" Zelda snapped crossly, however to her dismay he did not move or speak for a few minutes. Not once could she guess what he was thinking due to his guarded expression, however the mention of Maemi caused the right side of his mouth to twitch in what she was sure was anger. Just insulting her was a subject Zelda was sure would result in pain and punishment, not that she would stop him. It had taken a lot out of the queen to not say anything.

"What do you expect? Women are treated harshly when they are anything that would be deemed threatening to them, especially monarchs. They want power and they'll destroy 'weak' people to get on top" Dark commented blandly not showing an ounce that it bothered him. Deep down anger filled the male knowing that he had a sinking suspicion on who insulted Maemi, by the time dawn approached the group would no longer be a thorn in his line of sight. He would gladly disregard the queen but the girl who cared for him and gave him a chance to feel, to be cared for. It was beyond unacceptable. Also… he had a sinking suspicion that this girl was more than just friends with one of his incarnations. She felt familiar and gave him a feeling like he was actually… home. A thing he never assumed was possible and yet here he was wondering constantly as if he was a parent wondering where his child had gone to.

" _Child…_ " Dark mused but masked his brooding look, his mind soon snapped back into realizing that he was in the same room as Zelda and quickly caught her response.

"I know…" Zelda said with a bitter smile as she looked at her knees "I've lived long enough to know, you forget… that you're not the only one living a vicious cycle" Dark frowned before a low sigh left his lips. It was no secret between them that they were cursed no thanks to Demise, if it hadn't been for that then his other half would be resting in the hereafter with him. That is if Dark had been given the chance, he highly doubted it.

"Moping isn't going to get you anywhere" Dark muttered as he got off the railing but kept his arms folded, his eyes looking to the left as he eyed the bookshelf by the desk.

"Why do you care?" Zelda snapped before being greeted with silence.

"I don't" Dark muttered bluntly, slowly he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked, her voice wobbling as she tries to control her sobs that were threatening to take over.

"The tavern" Dark replied in a neutral tone. "I hear the wrench are actually lovely during this time" he added in a simple tone, one that got her furious.

"So you just came here to spite me? Is that it?" Zelda snapped "while you can get away with flirting, women like myself are not otherwise we're treated like trash. How can you even-?"

"As I said I do not care what you think" Dark said stiffly as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye, seeing the state she was reduced to made him frown for a minute. "Change into something plain…" he finally muttered to her surprise.

"Why?" Zelda bit crossly as she wiped her harshly tears by using the back of her left hand.

"You could use a stiff drink, you look like shit" Blinking in shock from hearing the insult she glared at Dark before standing up.

"I wouldn't be like this if you had agreed to the truce" Zelda snapped before seeing his eyes narrow, she quickly tensed up from realizing that she was lashing out.

"You have five minutes otherwise I'm leaving you behind, I would rather tip the wrench then be left listening to you wallowing in self pity" Dark said lowly enough for her to hear, growling angrily she watched him close the door behind him so she could have some privacy.

"Bastard…" she hissed coldly before storming over towards wardrobe, she paused as she looked at her clothes.

" _But he…_ " Zelda suddenly paused for a bit before she turned to look at the door in surprise, now realizing that he was actually allowing her to go with him to the tavern. " _Why?_ " she bit her lip tightly before flipping through her dresses to see a cream plain dress located on the back of her wardrobe. Dread and worry filled her on what would happen, was he going to trick her? Despite this she slipped out of her royal purple dress and golden ornaments before tying her hair up into a low ponytail. Now dressed and ready she opened the door to see him leaning against the opposite wall facing her door.

"What made you change your mind?" Zelda asked, feeling hesitant when they walked out the castle in silence. Dark said nothing as he thought back to Maemi who still remained missing.

" _I know this will be a risk, but please don't worry I'm going to be okay. Just take care of sis okay. I know you two will be uneasy but it won't hurt to give some leeway, I have a feeling she will try to make things right. Good bye for now Dark_ " Dark looked at his right hand which was suppose house the Triforce of Courage, only Link- his light side would be the one holding it for now. It had been a month after the wedding and he had received a dream, one of Maemi who stood in front of him with a sad smile. She had been hesitant about something, worried even and she had not once told him why. But instead asked him to do this small favour, to Dark however it was huge. She was playing with fire by getting him to agree to this madness only once he picked up tidbits about what they thought about their monarch and Maemi, the things they said even at the tavern annoyed him to no end. It seemed that no matter what Zelda was going to be a bother, only a few praised her before being silenced by the others and left him watching the occasional odd fights take place. A stupid notion really but now growing tired of the wallowing Queen's behaviour, the male had now decided to take her to a place he would go to drown his sorrows in. Then again she probably needed it more than him anyways.

Then again maybe it was not a wise choice to bring her to the tavern…

Dark slapped his head weakly as he peeked at her semi frowning expression from the corner of his eye. Ever since they arrived he had convinced her to have an ale thinking what could go wrong? Sadly EVERYTHING.

"Ministers are such pigs! Why bother insulting women because they're in power? They're such scaredy cats until they're put in their place" Zelda whined before drinking from the mug of ale, eyeing her weakly Dark's mouth twitched on the right side as he watched her lash out.

"I think you have had too much to drink" Dark commented murmured after Zelda had her fourth glass of ale. Slamming the mug down sharply Dark tensed up from the sudden move before seeing Zelda give him a cold look.

"I am fine, it's not like you give a damn anyways since you're never there for me" Zelda huffed before looking for another woman that would hand out drinks. "I'd like another ale" she called out to a young brown haired girl who's hair went up to her lower waist. Turning to look at the loud woman the girl blinked.

"I think you've had too much to drink ma'am" the girl said weakly before her eyes went wide as Zelda stood up sharply, ignoring Dark who was trying to get her to sit down.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?! I am not that old you-" Zelda screamed as she now struggled against Dark's grip.

"Enough, you are drunk" Dark hissed lowly as he tried to take her out the tavern, ignoring the onlookers who were no doubt going to comment about this event. His mind as they left now pulsated painfully from the ongoing headache she was giving him thanks to her fit.

"Don't tell me what to do! Last time I checked you didn't care if I was being bothered by anyone" she spat angrily as he frowned at her, "Besides I'm evil in your eyes considering what I did to you how many years ago" Dark's eyes remained bland and showed flickers of annoyance that was trying to break free thanks to her blabbing about things that he didn't want to talk about. However he resisted the urge to have a go at her due to the audience, that and she was drunk out of her mind.

"I'm taking you home" Dark said after nodding to the girl who knew he was trying to be apologetic. Watching the pair leave as one continued to put up a struggle made the girl almost giggle at how they acted, this was almost a first for her given that she started this job two months ago and only saw rowdy men. Women? Not so much.

"Get off of me!" Zelda snapped before screaming in anger as he sent her onto his right shoulder and resumed his walk back to the castle. "Let me down! Let me down you pale faced idiot!" Dark as he heard this clenched his teeth, almost insulted by the comment before shaking it off and labeling it as part of her drunk episode. Knowing that she would be back to normal later in the morning.

"That's a first…" he muttered dryly as he ignored some spectators before spotting the drawbridge, relief filled him knowing that he was close to dropping her off and leaving, just the thought of being away from her even if it was temporary almost tasted sweet on his tongue only he wished he could drop her off sooner so he wouldn't have to look or hear her whining like a mad woman.

"Let me down I'm going to puke" Zelda now whined after she went from being angry to grumbling insults at the male. Dark flashed her a look before briskly walking past the guards who gave him a look, shooting them a look back the guards resumed their duties wanting nothing more than to not be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"You will do no such thing, I am taking you to your room. That Sheikah will deal with you from there" Dark hissed before feeling her grip his tunic tightly.

"Daaark, I'm going to be sick. Put me down…" Zelda groaned before covering her mouth with her left hand not seeing Dark go even more paler than usual. Rushing towards her room he was about to reach her door before wincing, a low curse followed by a furious groan left his lips as he felt her sick now running down his neck and tunic.

"Great… just great" he scowled before walking towards her door and slammed it open, seeing that the Sheikah was not there he stormed over towards Zelda's couch. Dark not wasting any time immediately dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch earning him a yelp and a grumble from the probably bruised queen who was now half sprawled onto it. Turning his head he now stormed over towards her bathtub and began to strip off his tunic, spying the lukewarm water he grabbed the sponge next to it and began to furiously scrub off the sick off of his body while she remained dazed. Hoping that she would be out cold before he could finish and leave. Curses continued to stream lowly from his lips as he continued to glare at the tub. Not caring that his back and sides were now a shade of angry red he proceeded to scrub his tunic before groaning as he noticed that some of the mess landed on his trousers.

" _There is no way I am finishing this here! That… that bitch…!_ " Dark seethed as he grabbed his soiled tunic and stormed out the room, not caring that she had called him out in a delirious manner nor that she had gotten sick again.

His mind as he went to his room remained solely on getting cleaned and pretending that this night never happened.

* * *

Zelda as she woke up groaned weakly as she felt the strong sunlight hit her in the face, placing a hand to her face she winced as she felt something now running down it causing her to move her hand back so she could register what it was. Her stomach twisted in disgust.

"What did I do last night?" she muttered before slowly sitting up, Zelda winced as she placed a hand to her face as dizziness consumed her for a brief moment. "Why does everything seem so bright?" Zelda muttered before looking at where she had been sleeping- on the floor. Her eyes as soon as she saw what she had been sleeping on scrunched up shut and a weary groan left her lips as she saw the mess that she had slept on.

"I'm going to need a bath after this" Zelda murmured before getting up.

"My Queen! What happened?!" Impa cried softly as she took in the messy scene, looking up at Impa weakly Zelda forced a pitiful smile.

"I got sick apparently" Shaking her head Impa guided Zelda to the bath before pausing.

"Did you get sick there as well?" Impa asked with a look of disbelief, squinting her eyes Zelda tried to recollect what happened. To her dismay it was all fuzzy until one thing entered her mind, Zelda's blood immediately went cold and she went green as she remembered one thing.

"I threw up on Dark…" Zelda whined as she placed a hand to her face, Impa's eyes flashed sharply at the queen not believing her ears at that moment.

"You must be joking" Impa said sternly, however as soon as she saw Zelda's reaction it had left the Sheikah feeling very surprised if not disappointed by the queen's behaviour. She was going to be having a long talk with the queen for sure about decorum.

* * *

As Zelda entered the dining room she soon spotted Dark half eating half playing with his foot while sporting a sour look on his face. Seeing this she mentally winced knowing that she made him more angry with her than ever possible.

"Dark?" Zelda bit her lower end of lip as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes caught him tensing up as if he appeared to be reliving a bad memory which added more guilt to what she did.

"Dark?" She called out once more before stopping next to Dark but kept her distance in case he snapped.

"What do you want?" he muttered coldly causing her to almost gulp heavily from hearing his tone.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for last night" Dark closed his eyes and rolled them as he leaned back on his chair, his arms slack on the table but refused to meet her gaze "I shouldn't have thrown up on you nor should I have acted in such an undignified manner last night. It was wrong and I am truly sorry" Zelda said meekly, she blinked once he got up from his chair and eyed his plate in disgust as his appetite completely left him. Not saying a word he walked past her in order to train in one of his secret areas that he had been able to allude Zelda with, Gripping her dress skirt tightly she turned to look at him weakly.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Zelda called out to Dark who continued to walk away from him. Wincing weakly she eyed the plate and then at him before walking towards the throne room, all ideas of eating now left her mind as she tried to push last night out of her head. What had she been thinking?!

* * *

 _"Okay! So shall we start making this now?" a peppy girl asked causing an older boy to laugh._

 _"I don't see why not, right Helmaroc?" a tanned male asked a male who pushed up his glasses "any objections Vincent? Laurence?"_

 _"None what so ever" Laurence shook his head, a wry smile formed on his face as they began writing down a list._

 _"What should we call this though?" Vincent asked as he eyed them with a bit of nervousness as his father was no doubt going to call and demand an explanation as to why he was going to be home late. At first he sent a message to his mother to let his father know that he would be in the library, which was true they were and the library was always open till late eight._

 _"Good question" Helmaroc said now tapping his chin with his pencil. "We obviously can't call it The Bro Code as there is already a thing like that" Laurence smiled at the girl who beamed at them with a twinkle in her eyes._

 _"Why not The Bro/Sis Code?" Laurence asked earning him looks from the group. "Considering we have a sister like friend here, I don't see why we don't make it to our standards" Laurence said before the tanned male laughed lightly._

 _"Interesting coming from you" the tanned male said with a teasing smile "you considering ME a brother?" the male asked as Laurence smirked widely from the challenging question._

 _"I don't see why not" this took the male by surprise as Laurence shrugged "I know we didn't get along in the past Ganondorf, but we have put aside things and are now proving that even history doesn't define us. That is unless you want me to sent you crying on the floor?" Laurence chortled as Ganondorf smirked but twitched at the comment._

 _"Not before I send you out the window for being a prat" Ganondorf retorted as Helmaroc folded his arms and leaned back on his chair, the girl giggled as she knew it was just light banter between them but Vincent on the other hand started to panic._

 _"Please no fighting, I like it here" Vincent pleaded as the group started to laugh, the librarian as she walked by started to smile knowing that the group found only safety and comfort in this place. So despite the rowdy behaviour she would allow them to be noisy to an extend that it wasn't borderline unacceptable._

 _"Relax scaredy cat!" Ganondorf waved the scared boy off "it's just banter"_

 _"Don't get so worried, we're not going to hit the other… yet" Laurence smirked as Ganondorf rolled his eyes at the playful joke. Looking down he smirked at what the girl wrote._

 _" **The Bro and Sis code!**_

 ** _Theses Holy rules must be abided by or risk severe punishment!_** _"_

 _"Really? Now that's threatening, unless someone really didn't take the warning seriously" Ganondorf said before looking at the first rule, a snort left his lips before he released a loud laugh from the first rule._

 _" **Rule one-** If you haven't had sex in six months you are not accountable with who ever you sleep with. **(Conditions- not with a bro or sis' family members or friends. Sex buddies strictly forbidden and will instantly lead to regret and severing ties, don't do it if you have any sense of dignity! Also if a bro or sis has a maid or any kind of helper- NEVER and I mean NEVER have any contact with them especially one night stands! That's your bro or sis's helper show some self respect! If you're that desperate go seek a cold shower and imagine your old family member who has the most saggiest skin ever imaginable and get a life!)** "_

 _"Now I don't know about you, but didn't your ancestor do that with her maid?" Ganondorf asked with a sly smirk while seeing Vincent go pink in the face, pulling at his collar tightly to regain the air he was losing rapidly._

 _"Uuuuuh… we might need to age gate some of this won't we Maemi?" Vincent asked weakly as Maemi gave him a semi glaring look._

 _"You know I will hunt you down if you pull the same stunt right?" Maemi asked bluntly startling most of the boys in the room._

 _"Y-Yes I know… please don't pit me in with THAT guy" Vincent pleaded as Helmaroc and Maemi jotted down another rule each._

 _"Don't give me a reason then" Maemi muttered before showing what she wrote._

 _" **Rule two** \- __If a bro or sis knows another bro or sis for more than 24 hours their siblings are STRICTLY off limits! No exceptions. **However! If a bro or sis doesn't know about that person being a family member you HAVE to tell the sis or bro at once! Failure to so will involve either disowning or castrating the parts of the bro or sis who fails to abide by the rules** " All the males swallowed thickly knowing Maemi was glaring at them._

 _"Just to make sure you all get the memo" Maemi commented bluntly as she leaned back on the chair with her arms folded._

 _"But what if you go after one of our siblings?" Vincent croaked as Laurence looked away weakly and then eyed Ganondorf with a semi worried look. It's not like he would break it but knowing Maemi has a really good hook left him wanting to sweat like mad. Ganondorf as he read this wanted to bail. There was no way he was going to go after any relative of hers and Helmaroc judging by his reaction was agreeing._

 _"I have two more" Maemi muttered "and none of you are included so relax, it's just to say you have an excuse. Besides if it's an accident you can just let me know, I'm not that mean" Maemi added before showing them the note. Peeking at it the males howled with laughter at how it was both insulting and cold at the same time._

" ** _Rule three_** _-_ _Ancestors and descendants are not allowed to marry or sleep with one another. Honestly that_ _'s your relative and seriously would you sleep with your parents or children? Really?! How can you look at them in that manner?_

 _" **Rule four** \- In regards to the **previous rule** a bro or sis must never go after someone_ _'s ancestor or descendent. It doesn_ _'t matter if you_ _'re from different time periods sort yourselves out you crazy horny fools!"_

 _"Now you know that would be a negatory from me" Helmaroc said stiffly, all three males beside them agreed sharply._

 _"Count me out as well" Maemi said before shivering from the thought._

 _"What brought that on?" Laurence asked looking worried._

 _"Everything…" Maemi said with a withered tone as she gave Laurence a semi scowling look thanks to reliving some of the mishaps, she soon started looking at the next rule. A bit unsettled the group looked at the next rule._

 _" **Rule five** \- If a brawl has just started and your bro or sis is involved somehow and has roped you in it. Take a moment and sit at the sides. Have they earned the right to be helped and if so ask yourself what an earth did they do to create such a messy problem? Worst-case scenario you_ _'ll have to take home a half dead corpse. Either way make sure if you_ _'re watching and take some pictures and make a video of it so when things settle down you can remind them of their stupid mistake"_

 _"That I can agree with" Ganondorf muttered before hearing murmurs of agreement._

 _"You won't count, you never get drunk" Vincent said earning Maemi a few looks._

 _"Tongue pallet" Maemi explained but still left them confused._

 _"Tongue… pallet?" Helmaroc tilted his look as he stared at her oddly._

 _"Genetic and that's all I'm saying" Maemi replied before seeing him shrug in reply._

 _" **Rule six** \- **Things NEVER to say:**_

 _-Baby you are (such a) turn on- no! You must be stupid to say that in front of someone. If someone has said it remind them you are here of your free will and you can easily leave them to wallow in loneliness if they are that desperate._

 _-Baby you turn me on- How about NO! Like the one above. It is not nice nor is it practical. Unless you want to be beaten up by the opposite sex or by the bro or sis! Shut yeh mouth or face the destruction of your dignity and your genitals"_

 _"If anyone said that to any of the girls I knew…" Ganondorf shook his head slowly while a whistle of air left his lips as he left the threat unsaid. He then proceeded to write down his few comments._

 _"-Where's my sandwich bitch?- How about NO! Make your own you lazy fool! Sis' especially are not your slaves bros make it your self or do you want permanent finger loss."_

 _"If anyone said that to Nabooru…" Ganondorf said sternly before shaking is head once more. Maemi as she looked at him smirked bitterly, that woman really knew how to throw a knife._

 _"-Oh come on just one more- learn the word NO! It's time to know your limits ( **and your place** ) and since when did you lower yourself to being a five year old. Grow up and act your age, it is embarrassing to be around you as it is if you behave like that." The group snickered from the comment before resuming their rule reading._

 _"-Oh I would like to take a swing at her jugs- Dude uncool! Some bros might find that fun but some might find it uncomfortable so keep quiet.( **Since it might be their relative/friend/boy or girlfriend that your talking about** ) However if that's a family member and you didn't realise it- you have EXACTLY five minutes to apologise and amend what you said or risk pain"_

 _"Can't argue with that either, I think the person who does that might want to hide under a desk if any of us hears any unwanted comments" Helmaroc said bluntly before looking at Laurence's rule._

 _" **Rule seven** \- If someone asks for a bro or sis directly you have every right to deny his or her existence and slam the door. Worst case scenario it's the police or family. Remember NEVER mess with the law or the parents. They are dangerous and are not so nice when they're angry. If it gets bad give them ( **Parents** ) a fake address and number. Leave the house after it is safe or hide somewhere in the house and pretend you're not home, however if you know that your bro/sis is innocent you can tell the police that you don't know where they are. This isn't your problem... or is it?" Maemi snickered as Laurence winked at Ganondorf who gave him a sour look._

 _"Gee… I didn't know you cared" Ganondorf said dryly as Laurence smirked._

 _"I have my moments" Laurence said in a semi high tone as he continued to smirk._

 _" **Rule Eight** \- When a bro gets something that is girly for example a present or flowers, DO NOT judge or ask. If could be for a female friend or relative"_

 _All eyes turned to looking at Helmaroc who shrugged._

 _"How was I suppose to know Vincent was going to give his mother flowers?" Helmaroc asked bluntly._

 _"Ask" Ganondorf muttered._

 _"It was mother's day last week you know" Maemi added as Helmaroc shrugged._

 _" **Rule nine** \- If worst case scenario you have an item that contains protection. Just laugh it off and say it's for a family member do not say who it is really for if they press. Do you really want them to go there?"_

 _The group now laughed at how this rule came about, Vincent meanwhile as he laughed felt his ears burn badly from the traumatic experience. His father had been REALLY unforgiving during that time._

 _" **Rule ten** \- If a date that is set up by a bro or sis goes badly. You are allowed to get back at them and can subject them to enduring the fact that their embarrassing pictures will be posted online until the sentencing has cleared. _

_"Don't ever set me up again" Ganondorf gave an innocent looking Laurence a dark look that signaled he wasn't joking._

 _"Wasn't thinking of doing so" Laurence said before smirking at Maemi who raised a brow at him._

 _" **Rule eleven** \- If a bro or sis is facing a crisis or their siblings dating someone they don't agree. The bro or sis is allowed to intervene and confront the one the sibling is dating. You never know who is dangerous or safe. Best get a second opinion on things!_

 ** _Rule twelve_** _\- If an ex shows up- under no circumstances will you or your friends/ family EVER mention the bitch or bastard's name or speak about them. Isn't it enough that things ended messy or that they have ruined you to the point that you refuse to date or socialize with the opposite sex._

 ** _Rule thirteen_** _\- Unless they have murdered someone in your family. You have to bail them out. HOWEVER! IF they have murdered someone, leave them. They need to learn that killing is just plain stupid! And leaves you with a death sentence at worst times._

 ** _Rule Fourteen_** _\- Before dating the bro or sis' ex. If they are on good terms ( **if not stay away!** ) you must ask if you can date the ex but you have to wait three days if they say yes- if not then take the hint that it's too personal!_

 ** _Rule fifteen_** _\- If there is leftover food and drinks. Only take **one** never both since that's just plain rude and greedy."_

 _"For the last time I'm sorry!" Helmaroc muttered as he remembered the party at Vincent's house, it had not gone well with Vincent's father and involved a large bump on the back of his head._

 ** _Rule sixteen_** _\- If you bring a camera especially a video camera to a party that is private. You are all allowed to kill them mentally by forcing them to endure the tie up naked against the lamp post trick. Never sexually harass unless you have a death wish like the fool who wanted to film the occasion._

 ** _Rule seventeen_** _\- If a bro or sis is involved in a nasty confrontation that'll lead to scarring them for life- march over there and tell the dope off!_

 ** _Rule eighteen_** _\- Under no circumstances are you allowed to be late. If you are you had better have a damn good explanation for being late! It doesn't matter if you are a bro or sis it's rude._

 ** _Rule Nineteen_** _\- If a bro is scratching his crutch and it leaves you uncomfortable give them the evil eyes so they get the hint that you're not amused._

 ** _Rule Twenty_** _\- If a sis's breasts are threatening to pop out. Tell immediately. It'll leave you in a tight spot for not telling sooner, especially if you're in a public place or family house"_

 _"For the record I was running out the house to avoid my father, I did not have time to sort myself out" Vincent said as his face went pale from the memory. The group stared at him blankly not really knowing what to say to that._

 ** _Rule Twenty one_** _\- In this world there is guts and balls!_

 _-Guts- turning up late for a gathering which leads to uncomfortable silence from everyone and asking "Am I late?" and not saying sorry shortly after arriving._

 _-Balls- coming home one night from a gathering to your home smelling of cologne/perfume that doesn't belong to you and obtaining a love bite on the neck and saying to your family member or boyfriend or girlfriend you're next- NO just doesn't end well so keep your mouth shut and go straight to bed to cure yourself of what you did._

 _" **Rule Twenty two** \- Compensation for asking your bro or sis help in your new home, is a suitable present or provide them a place to sit and relax with a drink so they are rested and ready to go. But if you are over 34 get some movers since you must have enough to get yourself a new house unless you somehow lost all your money in the blink of an eye then sort yourself out you skint cheap bastard!_

 ** _Rule Twenty Three_** _\- NEVER and I mean NEVER go after a bro or sis' ex the moment they've broken up! You're only endangering yourself and are risking a blood bath. Rebounds aren't cool just plain stupid. It also shows that you have no life!_

 ** _Rule Twenty Four_** _\- If a sis or bro likes someone but hasn't had the courage or is going to confess you are forbidden to chase after the person that is the object of interest or go to them for a year. Also if you have your bro or sis' interests in heart you can try and get the person to be aware of the bro or sis but beware! There WILL be consequences! Shame on you for stealing!_

 ** _Rule Twenty Five_** _\- This rule applies to siblings as well so LISTEN WELL! NEVER and I mean NEVER go after someone's boyfriend or girlfriend or worst case scenario: the FIANCÉE OR THE MARRIED PARTNER! It's wrong get your head out of the line of fire it's just plain stupid!"_

 _"How did this rule get in?" Ganondorf asked looking surprised as he reread the rule. Maemi cleared her throat and looked away with a dry look on her face._

 _"One of my stupid cousins has a twin. Let's just say one saw a girl first and the other was being an ass" Maemi muttered darkly, Vincent as he heard this twigged and went pale._

 _"That guy?!" Vincent croaked as she nodded slowly. Confused the trio looked at him in hopes of him explaining what they were talking about._

 _"Best not to know, the twin was a psycho" Vincent commented weakly._

 _"Don't ever let him hear you say that" Maemi warned lightly as he nodded shakily. Baffled Ganondorf, Laurence and Helmaroc were left more unsure of what to make of this information._

 ** _Rule Twenty Six_** _-_ _Whenever you are in a fight with your bro or sis or partner/date. Never involve family in any arguments especially if you are on the phone ( **it's rude and for heavens sake stop insulting the dead just because you are not committed to the relationship, if so the**_ ** _FOR F's SAKE WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK THEM OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! They could be in a romantic relationship with someone they actually like by now you selfish git! Shame on you)_**

 ** _Rule Twenty Seven_** _-_ _Bros/sis' and sis' and bros' before hoes, don't let them come between and cause friction. You are in control of your behaviour so don't let stuff like jealousy and envy and all that rubbish get in the way of your bonds. You have to know that there comes a time when they have commitments to deal with. Especially with little ones or partners whether married or not. Exceptions to this rule: Girlfriend/boyfriend, fiancée, spouse, children and family members. Do not get bent out of shape because you are not happy with your life and want to push your bro and sis into hanging out with you. They have things to do and sometimes cannot be avoided. Just try to arrange time and hope that is accepted by the other partner. You have almost all the time in the world ( **unless you are dying** ), to arrange times to visit the other. So be patient and don't be an ass about it! Do not insult the bro or sis' partner or do anything stupid. It'll just end up getting you severely hurt and it will not end well. Things will be said and done that might not be able to be taken back or undone. So think before you act! And do not be selfish! Unless you have problems that are severe then you can ask the bro or sis for help. There's no shame in that but just keep in mind that everything doesn't revolve around you. _

_"Blunt… I like it" Ganondorf nodded sternly as Maemi smirked at Laurence who shrugged with a grin._

 _"Knew you would like it" Laurence said with a slyly._

 _" **Rule Twenty Eight** \- Never steal stuff from a bro or sis, not only is it wrong, but you should be ashamed of yourself! What if you ruin the stuff which could be a dress, or coat or something like that! Would you be able to look them in the eye? Ask for once since no one likes his or her stuff being taken without permission."_

 _"I think my twin broke one of our aunt's vases" Maemi said before lowering her voice "I hated it but had to act like I was sad about it whenever she arrived" this caused Laurence to give her a sympathetic look, his uncle was something whenever he visited._

 _" **Rule Twenty Nine** \- Sexism is not allowed- jokes might be okay but prejudice is banned. No matter if you are holy, yōkai and human or anything not listed._

 ** _Rule Thirty_** _\- A bro or sis who is having a baby, their bros and sis' are honorary aunts and uncles."_

 _"Anymore ideas for the list?" Maemi asked with a curious smile before seeing their shake their heads. "Great, anymore just let me know" Maemi said before going to get the code copied._

 _"What are the odds of us breaking the code?" Helmaroc asked in a lazy voice as he leaned back on the chair with his arms resting on the back of his head._

 _"Not likely" Laurence replied with a shake of his head. "Who would be dumb enough to break them?"_

 _"Definitely not me" Ganondorf said before Vincent could speak._

 _"None of us would I'm sure" Vincent commented before Maemi handed them the papers._

 _"I hope I don't" Maemi said before they started chatting about school work._

* * *

Darkness surrounded a town, at first it appeared to be like any other town. People organizing what appeared to be a festival were filled with joy until slowly what felt like a purple mist started to surround the areas of the town. Leaving people with fear and uncertainty. Looking up Dark could only watch with a pensive expression as he stared at what appeared to be a moon only it didn't appear to be like the moon he would normally see. No, this moon had a face that was filled with malice. Anger while the need to destroy filled this moon as it stared down at the town, right above the town was what Dark could assume was a clock tower. However as he walked closer he could almost feel dread entering his bones the closer he got towards it, strange that such a grand decorative structure could fill him with such fear until he walked up the stairs. The mist as he went up became denser and more foreboding, warning him to back away. To turn back despite the fact of what he was- darkness. Pushing the thoughts and what felt like warnings Dark progressed until he stood on the center of what appeared to be a large platform, only he wished he hadn't.

For months worry had plagued Dark, uncertainty and despair echoed from inside when he either slept or laid awake. The urge to leave this time to locate the missing child continued to grow until now as he slept or he could assume that he was sleeping. One minute he was walking past the Temple of Time before a sharp pain etched itself on the back of his right hand, his mind as he had hissed and gripped his hand blanked out until he could only see this vision lay itself out before him.

" _Maemi…_ " Dark's voice quivered in horror, beside her was a yellow fairy and a strange Deku Scrub who almost reminded him of his other half. Why wasn't his other half protecting her like he promised to do so?

" _Maemi…_ " Dark felt his feet take a few steps now gaining control of his body started rushing towards them. "MAEMI!" Dark screamed until a loud shrill scream echoed in his ears, looking up in shock the ground trembled violently causing him to lose his balance.

" _Are you my ancestor?_ "

Dark felt his heart leap up into his throat as he sat up shakily, clenching his hands he stood up and began running towards Maemi who stared at what Dark could assume was a Skull Kid. However the Skull Kid as he stared at it looked strange, the mask as he stared at it for a minute felt as if there was something wrong with it. Blinking he frowned before fear trickled into his mind once he picked up a vast amount of evil energy surrounding the Skull Kid. That mask was no ordinary mask and to prove it, the Skull Kid was now turning to stare at him, rattling as the Skull Kid moved it's head rapidly before a dark laugh left the Skull Kid's lips surprising Dark as he could only watch the scene take place before him.

" **There is nothing you can do! I will have what a I want and I will kill the one who took everything from me, you will never stop me… one who shares the thief's face. Do not get in my way** " Dark winced as a dark gust of wind launched itself at him causing him to fly a few feet away from Maemi who remained staring at the masked Skull Kid along side the Deku Scrub.

"Maemi! Get out of there!" Dark screamed as he forced his body to move towards Maemi once more, the moment he grabbed her right wrist a sharp light filled his line of vision.

" _Sorry Dark… I can't see you anymore_ " a sad voice that Dark recognized as Maemi echoed in his ears stunning the male as he opened his eyes.

" _I… I took an oath, this way no one will ever be able hurt anyone close to me if I know nothing. Please don't look for me, they will find me if you keep trying to locate me_ " strong light filled Dark's weary eyes as he took in the area, to his relief the light dimmed allowing him to realise that he was inside the physician's room.

"You're awake" Dark's ears caught the sound of a faint female, one that took him by surprise. Turning to look at the right side he noticed Zelda staring at him with worry filled eyes. Confusion filled him as to how he ended up in the room formed on his face, seeing this she sighed and leaned backwards.

"You collapsed in the Temple of Time, Rauru alerted me and had the guards escort you to the medical wing" Zelda explained, hearing her words he frowned, annoyance from being caught in such an embarrassing situation filled him until he felt her grip tightening on the hand closest to her.

"I'm glad… I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" Zelda's voice shook as she looked down with sad expression that left him stunned, however he disregarded the fact she had been holding his hand. "Rauru and Impa told me that an evil spirit had tried to kill you in your sleep but they do not know who or what it is" Zelda explained as she moved her head so she could look at him. Dark's jaw tensed as he looked down. Images of the once happy turned foreboding town, the purple mist, the moon, the Skull Kid who wore a strange evil mask, the Deku Scrub who had a yellow fairy and lastly Maemi.

"Dark, are you okay?" Zelda asked as she spoke to him in a soft voice, looking at her from the corner of his eye a soft sigh left his lips.

"Don't know" Zelda blinked in alarm as she heard him speak in an honest tone only it sounded defeated to her dismay.

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling worry fill her body, looking at his hands he gnawed his teeth as he remembered Maemi's words before he woke up.

"When I find out… I'll…" he paused as he was left debating whether or not to tell her "I'll let you know, right now I am unsure but if I am correct then Maemi is in danger" Dark said before hearing a low gasp leave her lips.

"No… Maemi, how?" Zelda choked as she stared at him with fear filled eyes.

"I don't know! Okay! So leave me alone, it's bad enough she's pushing me away but I don't truly know why" Dark hissed as he moved his hands out of her grasp.

"What did she say? Did she speak to you?" Zelda asked as she thought back to before Impa had alerted her of Dark passing out, just minutes before her right hand where the Triforce of Wisdom had lit up. Had Link tried to contact her she didn't know but the presence felt familiar however the feeling was different. It was completely different and left her wanting to rush towards the person's aid, it couldn't be Ganondorf so who?

"All she said is that she took some stupid oath, she knows something and is trying to stop me from searching for her because someone might find her and will use others to obtain what she knows" Dark scowled as he gripped the sheets angrily. What twisted situation did Maemi get herself into? How and why was his light half not helping?

"Then we must find a way to help her"

"Don't you think that I am not trying?" Dark snapped shocking her into silence "for months I've been trying to locate her, even if it was to give me peace of mind but she has purposely concealed herself in something. Whoever has done this must be powerful, more powerful than you before you had shed your Divinity" Dark commented leaving her to go silent.

"The… they wouldn't" Zelda placed a hand to her chin as a thought came to her, the Triforce reacting repeatedly but at different times. It hadn't been a coincidence. It was reacting but had it been because of Courage? As strange as it was, her emotions during that time started to swirl and become unstable but only for brief moments. However one emotion stood out- sadness. Ganondorf had never shown remorse or sorrow when she encountered him so who would? Din would have made sure to hide Power, that Zelda was sure of unless Ganondorf was pushing through the barrier but then anger and greed would be consuming her. Neither emotion surfaced leaving Zelda more confused.

" ** _Let us play a game, a game of hide and seek_** "

Zelda froze as the words entered her mind.

"Let us play a game of hide and seek?" Zelda mused causing him to look at her.

"You heard that?" Dark asked as his brows furrowed in confusion, blinking she nodded.

"The Puppet Master likes to speak in riddles or would drop hints, he likes having people read between the lines" Zelda admitted as she continued to ponder on what the spirit told them. "What evil spirit did you see? What did it say?"

"That it will have what it wants and kill who took everything away from it. Apparently I share the same face as the thief but that would mean one of the incarnations must have killed it before and it's now been brought back. Strangely enough it was a mask controlling a Skull Kid" Dark said before grabbing a feathered pen and paper, without wasting time he began to draw the mask in as much detail as possible until he paused. That mask definitely left him feeling uneasy; somehow he could almost assume that he had seen it before, but where?

"I don't recognize the mask" Zelda said as Dark frowned at it.

"Somehow… I think I do, but I don't remember where" Dark gritted his teeth before throwing the paper to the floor in anger causing her to flinch slightly "it's frustrating that I know what it is but I just can't remember where I saw it from!" he snapped angrily.

"You can't be expected to know everything, if it's a mask then an evil spirit must be possessing it and if one of the incarnations of Link had seen it then he must have done something to anger it" Zelda explained.

"But what?! Don't you get it? I should know but I don't! It's almost as if… he repressed it" Dark's voice wavered and vanished as he stared at the mask from the corner of his eye.

" ** _There is nothing you can do! I will have what a I want and I will kill the one who took everything from me, you will never stop me… one who shares the thief's face. Do not get in my way_** " Dark eyed the mask now getting up, his feet tensed up from the cold but he cared not for the change of temperature. Focusing solely on the mask his mind went to Maemi subconsciously. The mask had tried to block him from getting to her when he was in the dreamscape. It was angry at him for sharing the same face as his light half, did that mean his light half had committed a wrong?

 _"I will never forgive you for killing my friend, yes he killed but he was defending himself! Wouldn't you in his situation?" a young girl asked sharply, he stared at scared but furious brown eyes for a bit. Her long black locks moved in a watery manner as she took a step back, not wanting to end up like her friend._

 _"Yes" he replied softly._

 _"Then why?" she snapped._

 _"It was his time, this was his wish. I am only making sure no one will use his powers for bad"_

 _"And if someone does find it, wouldn't they fall victim to it? You've only made things worse" the girl challenged angrily, the man stood up and placed a hand on her tense shoulder._

Dark as he saw this tensed up, not believing what he was seeing as he saw the girl's eyes. He knew her face.

" ** _Which is why I will be guarding it, I'm sure he wouldn't want to burden you with his power. Why don't we take you home_**?" Dark spoke softly as he stared at the drawing, his eyes sombre and filled with regret for inflicting such pain on the child who was forced to watch her friend die.

"But she didn't have a home… her family were all dead" Dark admitted not noticing Zelda who had gone pale as she heard his words. Sitting against the bed a sad sigh left his lips as he placed the heel of his hand to his forehead. "He was only trying to seal away a dark power and caused a girl to be traumatized, it weighed heavily on him till the day he died and he had been unable to find her after she vanished… **I** should have known he would be back. I didn't anticipate that the dark desires of man would awaken the spirit once more" Dark said with a heavy look, at that moment it was almost as if he had became one with the tired soul who had tried to make things right with the child who refused to acknowledge his attempts to redeem himself. He had tried to save Hyrule and the creature who was stuck in time, unable to die or age in the area that even Dark would assume was the creature's prison and instead of succeeding he had only created a dangerous foe as a result.

"Majora… that spirit will never stop until he gets her and now I'm unable to stop him. My light half has no idea of what hell will be brought upon the place of where the creature had died upon. It's all coming back in a circle and they are now back to where it all stared" Zelda stood up, her eyes shone in horror and fear.

"We must do something! We can't let him get to her" Zelda cried.

"And look what happened" Dark scowled at her "I- he split them apart, thinking he was doing the right thing but instead caused a vengeful spirit to rise from the ashes of the mask. But… I think things are now more problematic" Dark said as he tried to envision the dream once more, seeing Maemi look at the mask she should have recognized it but she hadn't. She looked unsettled, spooked by what was going on.

" _No… but how?!_ " Dark grunted as he stood up.

"What is it?" Zelda asked now helping him up, nodding his thanks he clenched the image tightly.

"Maemi doesn't recognize the mask" Dark said as worry plagued him "we need to send a message to my light side, he needs to keep the mask away from her otherwise the mask might hurt her"

"But you said it's after her" Zelda stared at him with bemused eyes.

"Until it finds out she doesn't remember it, for all we know once it realizes she lost all memories of it the spirit will be unpredictable and could attack her" Dark snapped at Zelda who now shook, placing a hand to her lips she felt her body grow cold at what Dark was talking about.

"Does she even remember anything?" Zelda asked, her eyes pleading with him to say yes but to her dismay he shook his head.

"She remembers nothing, there's something stopping me from seeing her and I think it has caused her to lose her memories… you need to speak to your younger self. Find out what happened before Maemi's connection vanished" Dark said now going onto the bed shakily. Nodding Zelda stormed out the room to get Impa and Rauru in order to gain answers.

Dark as she left looked up from the bed, his eyes growing sombre from turn of events.

"What are you trying to hide Maemi? Why did you seal your memories away?" Dark whispered as he looked at the back his right hand. He gnawed on his bottom lip lightly, yes he omitted some truths but it was best to confirm the information before speaking about it.

* * *

Maemi shivered as she looked up at the masked Skull Kid with Link who tried to think of a way to gain the Ocarina of Time from the creature's grasp. There had to be away to get it back but how? Looking at Maemi Link's mind grew worried from seeing her looking completely unsettled. She looked like she was trying not to shake but her eyes betrayed how scared she was, her eyes never leaving the mask that stared back at her.

" ** _You child_** _"_ Maemi almost jumped as the masked imp approached her while hovering in the air " ** _what is your name?_** " the imp asked, it's voice sounded dark but calm as the creature observed her.

" **Leave her alone!** " Link snapped as he blew a bubble at the imp who growled at him.

" ** _Do not get in my way you filthy creature!_** " the imp yelled causing Maemi's heart to drop at the fact her friend was about to be attacked.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Maemi screamed loudly despite the fact the ground was shaking. A bright light immediately shone from within Maemi temporary blinding the imp who soon screamed in agony. As a result the sudden action caused the imp to drop the ocarina, which in turn allowed Link to gain the opportunity to grab it while sliding across the floor. He winced from the wood skin that had been grazed while making contact with the surface before Maemi rushed over to help him up. Immediately Link stood in front of Maemi who stared at the panting imp who suddenly shot them a sharp look.

" ** _YOU WILL NOT TAKE WHAT IS MINE AWAY AGAIN!_** " the imp yelled in anger before Link placed the ocarina to his lips. Suddenly a pair of pipes appeared from his back meanwhile a rush of memories of Zelda playing a familiar song entered his mind, his eyes despite being sad hardened at the imp as he began to play a tune that left Maemi staring at Link in surprise.

" _Sing me into a sweet dream_

 _Covered in a blanket of woe_

 _Restart my very time_

 _To where it all began_ " Maemi's haunted voice as she sang startled the group as she began to glow in a dark blue light. Without warning Link, Tatl and Maemi vanished in a portal that appeared from below their feet. As they fell they heard the Skull Kid screaming in anger as he was forced to watch them fall through a bright light, Maemi who watched the imp shook until she felt Link's wooden hand grip hers causing her to feel that they would be safe for now but until how long worried the girl deeply. Soon the trio looked around spotted clock hands going backwards as clocks themselves appeared all around them until the area vanished altogether.


End file.
